Ask the Naruto Cast
by Pooh Bear Is My Hero
Summary: I know, overused theme, but these look like so much fun that I had to try one out for myself! Rated for questions that may be asked. CHAPTER 16 IS UP! We are BACK BABYYY
1. Ask the Naruto Cast!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!!

Sorry if this theme is really overused a lot, but I've seen so many of these it just seems like such a fun thing to at least attempt to do! I wanted to try it at least once, so I am! This probably will not get updated as much as I would like it to, since I am going to focus more on my two main stories, but it will still get updated at least once a week hopefully!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"YAY! Another story where we answer questions!" Naruto yelled.

"There are already so many of them, why the hell do we need more?" Sasuke groaned.

"BECAUSE THEY ARE YOUTHFUL!" Lee yelled.

"It actually is kind of fun to answer all these questions," Tenten said.

"What's the matter, Uchiha? You're not scared of the questions people ask you now, are you now?" Neji asked with a smirk on his face.

"DON'T BE MEAN TO MY SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled at Neji.

"YOUR SASUKE-KUN? SASUKE IS MINE!" Ino yelled.

"HE'S SO MINE, INO-PIG!" Sakura yelled.

"YOU WISH, BILLBOARD BROW!" Ino yelled back.

"Both of you shut up, you're getting really annoying. More than usual," Sasuke said.

"Yes Sasuke-kun!" Ino and Sakura said simultaneously.

"I want to answer a question!" Naruto whined.

"We don't have any yet, BAKA!" Kiba yelled.

"I-It's o-okay, N-N-Naruto. I'm s-sure you'll g-get one s-soon," Hinata said, blushing when Naruto looked at her.

"This is all so troublesome," Shikamaru groaned as he sat next to Chouji who was eating his chips.

"CAN'T YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING ELSE?" Ino yelled to Shikamaru.

"Stop yelling before I kill you," Gaara said darkly from the corner of the room he was sitting in.

"Who invited him here? He'll kill us all!" Ino whispered.

"Gaara, what have we told you about killing people for entertainment?" Kankuro asked his brother.

"I'll won't hesitate to kill you either, Kankuro," Gaara said. Kankuro backed away from his brother.

"Gaara..." Temari hissed to her brother, "What did I tell you about killing your brother in my presence?"

"I know, I know. I will not kill my brother or anyone around me while in your presence," Gaara grumbled so barely anyone could hear him.

"Good boy," Temari said with a smile.

"Okay, can I answer a question now?" Naruto whined again.

"We already told you, THERE ARE NO QUESTIONS YET!" Sakura yelled.

"But I want to answer a question!" Naruto complained.

"Oh for the love of, will someone please ask Naruto a question so he'll stop complaining?" Kiba begged to no one in particular.

"His whining gets very annoying after a while," Shino said as he leaned against a wall.

"Please, you haven't even dealt with it for FIVE MINUTES! I deal with it every day of my life!" Sakura yelled.

"Will someone please just tell the people what they have to do to ask a question so I won't have to listen to this much longer?" Sasuke asked.

"O-okay. T-To a-ask a q-q-question j-just send in a r-r-review w-with y-your q-question to w-whichever c-character y-y-you are a-asking," Hinata said.

"And please, if you love me at all, you will ask Naruto one so I don't have to listen to him whining about not answering a question!" Kiba added.

"Until next time!" ino said cheerily.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

If you have a question just do as Hinata said above! Thanks for taking the time to read this!

Pooh Bear Is My Hero


	2. Our First Questions!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"YES! WE HAVE QUESTIONS!" Naruto exclaimed, "What's the first one?"

_AYay, I think I'm the first. Okay so Gaara why is it that you always want to kill your brother but you listen to Temari? You never say Temari I won't hesitate to kill you._

"I think we should skip this one," Gaara said quickly.

"NO! ANSWER! I want to know why you'll kill me and not Temari!" Kankuro yelled.

"Shut up or I'll kill you," Gaara said.

"Gaara..." Temari said sternly.

"Ugh, I will not kill my brother or anyone else around me in your presence, Temari." Gaara said.

"Good boy. Now, the reason Gaara won't kill me is because I have this in my possession," Temari said as she pulled out a worn out stuffed bear.

"Give me my teddy!" Gaara demanded. "I can't kill you until you release my teddy so he won't be hurt!"

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Kankuro asked no one in particular.

"Because you're the idiot of the family," Temari concluded.

"I WANT MY TEDDY BEAR!" Gaara yelled.

Temari pulled out a kunai and held it to Gaara's teddy bear's neck. "You wouldn't want your teddy to have an accident, now, would you?" she asked with a smirk. Gaara sat down and said, "I am a good boy who does not kill in the presence of his sister."

"Wow, who would have ever thought it would be that easy to defeat Gaara?" Kiba said.

"Okay, okay, NEXT QUESTION! I WANT TO ANSWER SOMETHING!" Naruto yelled.

_ok i have a question 4 team 8. what is with you guys and the coats . shino weres and coat hinata wheres a coat kiba wheres a coat. i mean are you guys trying to match or something. and to naruto-kun I LOVE YOU WILL YOU MARRY ME!  
love  
lola-chan_

"YES! FINALLY A QUESTION FOR ME TO ANSWER!" Naruto yelled, "I'm sorry, Lolo-chan, but I cannot marry you for I only have eyes for my Sakura!" With Naruto's last comment Hinata let out a sigh of disappiontment.

"No, PLEASE, MARRY HER!" Sakura yelled to Naruto, "You don't need me Naruto! You have girl that loves you right there so please, MARRY HER! For the sake of all that is right, MARRY HER!"

"I know you don't really mean that Sakura! You will realize your love for me soon enough!" Naruto announced, "Now, for your other question. I think Team 8 wears coats all the time beca-,"

"YOU BAKA! You have no right to tell her why we wear coats because you have no clue! You already answered a question, now let us answer!" Kiba yelled, "We didn't plan on matching or anything. It just happens we all like coats! I like it because Akamaru can go in it and hide. If I just wore a shirt and Akamaru did that he would scratch me with his claws by accident. This way, a shirt is there so it's harder for him to scratch me. How about you, Hinata?"

"Umm, w-well, I-I wear a c-c-coat b-because our t-team takes a l-l-lot of m-missions to v-villages w-with a lot of s-snow and it k-keeps me w-w-warm. Also I d-don't r-really l-like to s-show off my b-b-body..." Hinata said, blushing a bit for everyone was staring at her as she talked.

"How about you Shino?" Kiba asked.

"No comment," Shino said.

"Aww, come on Shino!" Kiba pleaded.

"I don't want any part of this," Shino said.

"Well, then I'll answer for you," Kiba announced.

"Don't you dare, Kiba! The reason I wore a coat was told to you in confidence and you were to never reveal the real reason why I wore it!" Shino said, raising his voice.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. The reason Shino wears a coat is because he thinks it makes him look skinnier because if you ever see him without a coat he is actually kind of chubby. No offense Shino," Kiba said, grinning.

"THAT'S IT! I'm giving Akamaru fleas!" Shino yelled as he released some of his bugs.

"NO! Run Akamaru, RUN!" Kiba yelled only to realize there's no way out.

"If there was a way out don't you think I would have left already instead of staying around with people I hate?" Sasuke asked. The fleas covered Akamaru and now he was scratching like crazy.

"That's it! I'm going to break your sunglasses!" Kiba announced. Shino readied some more fleas and said, "I'll give you fleas, too, if you come near me." Kiba sulked away over to Akamaru.

"Damn him and his stupid fleas," Kiba muttered as he attempted to get some fleas off of Akamaru.

"I WANT ANOTHER QUESTION!" Naruto whined.

"LET OTHER PEOPLE HAVE A CHANCE TO ANSWER, NARUTO!" Sakura yelled as she whacked Naruto in the back of the head.

"Oww, Sakura! That hurt," Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Let's just read the next letter," Tenten said as she began reading the next letter.

_For Naruto:  
I dare you to kiss Hinata on the mouth.  
And for Sasuke:  
Did you use to cut? Just wondering, since you act emo and all._

Hinata blushed a deep crimson color as Tenten finished reading and she began to poke her index fingers together as she usually did when she was nervous or embarressed.

"Hey, that's not a question!" Naruto comlained.

"Who cares! Just do it anyway!" Ino yelled.

"NO! It wasn't a question!" Naruto protested.

"CHICKEN!" Lee said as he taunted Naruto.

"I am not a chicken!" Naruto protested.

"Then just do it and get it over with already. You're so troublesome! If you had done it without complaints you would have been done already!" Shikamaru told Naruto.

"CHICKEN!" Lee squawked again.

"FINE!" Naruto yelled as he walked over to Hinata, grabbed her hands and before she knew what was happening, he kissed her full on the lips. After a few seconds they pulled away, much to Hinata's displeasure, and they were both blushing madly.

"Y-You're a really good kisser, Hinata-chan," Naruto said. Hinata gasped and managed to say, "T-Thank y-y-you, y-you are t-too, Naruto-kun," before she passed out and fell on the floor.

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled as he bent down to see if she was okay.

"Okay Uchiha, your turn," Neji said, taking everyone's attention away from Naruto and Hinata.

"Fine. No, I have never cut myself," Sasuke stated.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: Sasuke, don't lie to the people...

"You're in here too?" Sasuke yelled to the voice. Everyone else, (with the exception of Naruto who was tending to Hinata and Hinata who ahd passed out) stared at Sasuke as if he were crazy, for they didn't know who he was talking to.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: Of course, I'm the one who controls every aspect of your life! Remember? From my other story...

"OF COURSE I REMEMBER! Why must you follow me around everywhere?" Sasuke whined.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: Because I control your life, remember? I'm here to make sure you tell everyone the truth and that last answer you gave was most certainly NOT the truth!

"Fin, fine," Sasuke began, "I have cut myself. When I was little after my brother killed my clan and I still do sometimes. Happy now?" Everyone stared at Sasuke because he was talking to himself. "What?" Sasuke asked them.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Tenten asked.

"I'm not, I'm talking to the voice that controls my life," Sasuke concluded. Everyone just nodded their heads slowly and backed away from Sasuke.

"Let's just read another one, shall we?" Sakura said as she got another letter and read it.

_Uhh...For Naruto, Why do you like answering questions like this one, and the whole Answer..._

"NARUTO!" Kiba yelled, "ANOTHER ONE FOR YOU!"

"Can't you see I'm busy helping Hinata-chan?" Naruto shot back. At her name, Hinata's eyes began to flutter open and she blushed when she saw how close Naruto was to her and she blushed even harder when she remembered what happened before she passed out.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Naruto asked with concern in his voice. Hinata nodded her head and said, "Go a-answer your q-q-question." Naruto nodded his head and helped Hinata up. He wlaked over to Sakura and took the letter and read it over.

"Well, you see, I like answering questions because it makes me feel important because after all, I am important! And it also makes me feel smart to answer all these questions, and I am smart also!" Naruto concluded.

"That's what you say," Sasuke commented.

"SHUT UP SASUKE! NOBODY ASKED YOU WHAT YOU THOUGHT!" Naruto yelled, "I happen to have very smart thoughts."

"Since when do you think?" Sasuke asked.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled back.

"Shut up, both of you. Just read the next letter so we can get this done quicker and leave," Gaara announced.

"I'LL READ IT!" Naruto yelled.

"You can read?" Sasuke asked.

"SHUT UP SASUKE!" Naruto yelled.

"Stop yelling, dobe," Sasuke shot back.

"I SAID SH-" "I'll read it!" Shikamaru said as he cut off Naruto and took the paper from his hands, "So damn troublesome."

_This is for Hinata.  
Dear Hinata,  
What did you think when you heared you were on a team with Kiba and Shino,and who is your best friend(s)and why?  
Please answere.  
And I just want to say your my favorite charecter and you always will be!:) _

Kari  
P.s.  
I LOVE KIBA!HE IS SO HOT!!

"Well at least someone noticed my greatness and hotness!" Kiba said, grinning, "Thanks Kari!"

"Hinata! Get over here and answer this!" Neji barked at his cousin.

"Y-yes Neji. Let me b-begin by s-saying I am v-v-very h-honored that I a-am y-your f-favorite c-c-character," Hinata began, blushing. "Wwhen I was t-told I w-was put on a t-t-team with S-Shino-kun and K-Kiba-kun I w-was a b-bit nervous at f-first b-because I d-d-didn't know them a-at a-a-all. T-the f-f-first time we w-were t-together a-a-alone as a t-team K-Kiba-kun kind of s-scared me with how o-outgoing he w-was and S-Shino made me a b-bit uneasy. But now t-that I know t-them, w-we a-are the b-best of f-friends! My b-best f-friends are K-Kiba-kun, S-Shino-kun, T-Tenten, and," Hinata gulped and blushed a lot more than she already was and said in a low whisper, "N-Naruto-kun."

"Really? I'm one of your best friends?" Naruto said with a grin. Hinata looked at him with a sweet smile and nodded her head. "Thanks Hinata! You're one of my best friends too!" Naruto announced as he hugged her, causing her to blush even more.

"Naruto, let go of my cousin so she can finish this question!" Neji yelled to Naruto. Naruto did as he was told and Hinata continued.

"K-Kiba-kun and S-Shino-kun are my b-best f-f-friends b-because we have b-been with each o-other for s-s-so l-long and I c-can a-always b-be m-myself a-around t-them. T-tenten is my b-best f-friend b-because she is o-over the H-Hyuuga M-Manor so m-much s-since s-she is p-part of N-N-Neji's team, a-and I t-talk to h-her a l-lot about s-stuff I can't t-talk to K-Kiba-kun and S-Shino-kun about. N-Naruto is my b-best f-friend b-because h-h-he s-supports me a-and b-believes in m-me and gives m-me s-strength and h-hope." Hinata finished, blushing like crazy. She felt very strange answering because she didn't like speaking in front of people and she felt like she may get sick.

"Great job Hinata!" Kiba said as he hugged Hinata to attempt to comfort her so she didn't pass out again. Kiba patted her on the back and she seemed to calm down a bit.

"Okay, let's have the next one already!" Temari said as she grabbed another letter and started reading.

_yo sasuke _

who do you like more sakura-chan or Ino-chan?

i hope its you sakura u rule

"Well, this should be interesting," Neji said with a smirk on his face.

"Must I answer?" Sasuke asked.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: Answer now Sasuke!

"Fine, fine, I hate them both. Happy?" Sasuke said.

"But Sasuke, I love you!" Sakura yelled.

"I LOVE YOU MORE SASUKE!" Ino yelled.

"Choose one Uchiha!" Neji said as his smirk got even bigger, "You're not afraid, are you?"

"Fine, I'd choose...coughSakuracough," Sasuke said.

"Who?" Ino and Sakura said simultaneously as they leaned in closer.

"I said...I'd choose...Sakura," Sasuke let out with a sigh.

"YES! IN YOUR FACE INO-PIG!" Sakura yelled.

"But, Sasuke, I love you!" Ino said near tears.

"You don't even know me!" Sasuke yelled.

"Yes I do!" Ino replied.

"Okay, what's my last name?" Sasuke asked.

"Umm...Inuzuka?" Ino asked.

"NO! IT'S UCHIHA INO-PIG!" Sakura yelled, hugging Sasuke.

"Oh, so I don't know your last name! Big deal! You can just take my last name when we get married! I won't give up on you, Sasuke! I WILL BEAT YOU BILLBOARD BROW!" Ino said as she stomped away to go complain about what happened to Shikamaru.

"I knew you loved me Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as she hugged Sasuke tighter.

"No, I still hate you. I just don't hate you as much as Ino," Sasuke said as he pushed Sakura off of him.

"I'll find a way to make you love me!" Sakura said as she sat down against a wall and thought of ways to make Sasuke notice her.

"Okay, let's read the next one," Kankuro said as he got another piece of paper.

_Okay, two questions: 1) For Sasuke: Do you like muffins? 2) For Gaara: What is the meaning of cheese?_

"Who the hell cares if I like muffins?" Sasuke asked.

"DO YOU?" Sakura yelled from where she was sitting.

"No, I don't like baked goods," Sasuke stated. Sakura whipped out a notebook and jotted down that Sasuke didn't like baked goods for future reference.

"I like muffins Sakura!" Naruto said.

"I don't care, go away!" Sakura replied as she pushed Naruto away.

"Gaara, the next one is for you," Kankuro said.

"Shh, don't remind them!" Gaara said.

"Answer it in the most YOUTHFUL way possible!" Lee said, giving Gaara the nice guy pose.

"No, I refuse to answer such an idiotic question," Gaara stated.

"It's not idiotic, everyone knows the meaning of cheese!" Chouji stated.

"State the meaning of cheese Gaara," Temari said as she held his teddy up with one hand and took out a kunai with the other.

"Fine. The meaning of cheese is...is...is..." Gaara said as he thought.

"IS?" everyone asked, growing impatient.

"Is...is...PIE! Now give me my bear!" Gaara yelled.

"No, you don't deserve the bear. You answered a very smart question with a very DUMB answer!" Temari told him.

"Yeah, everyone knows the meaning of cheese is CAKE not PIE!" Chouji said.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"I will kill you all..." Gaara stated.

"Ahem," Temari said.

"I mean I will not kill my brother or those around me in the presence of my sister Temari," Gaara corrected himself.

"That's better. Good boy," Temari said with a smile.

"Okay, I think that's all the time we have today!" Tenten announced.

"YES! WE WILL CONTINUE OUR YOUTHFUL QUESTS TO ANSWER ALL OF YOUR YOUTHFUL QUESTIONS SOMETIME IN THE NEAR YOUTHFUL FUTURE!" Lee announced.

"ASK ME A QUESTION!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up, baka!" Sasuke yelled.

"I'M TRYING TO TALK TO THE PEOPLE SASUKE, SO SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled.

"DON'T YELL AT SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT! Did he hurt you Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she ran over to Sasuke's side.

"Get away from me!" Sasuke yelled as he pushed Sakura away.

"All of you, SHUT UP!" Gaara yelled. Everyone quieted down immediately and looked at Gaara. "For once in your lives just act like normal people or I will kill you all!"

"Gaara..." Temari said.

"I will not kill my brother or those aorund me while in your presence Temari. I will kill you all when I get my bear back," Gaara finished.

"Finally, everyone's quiet and I can get some sleep," Shikamaru said.

"SHIKAMARU! I need to tell you about how Sasuke likes Sakura more than me! It's not fair!" Ino yelled.

"Ino, just get over him!" Shikamaru told her, "Find someone else!"

"Like who, you?" Ino asked sarcastically.

"Maybe. Now shut up! You're so troublesome!" Shikamaru said as he rolled over and went to sleep. Ino smiled at Shikamaru which for some reason, made Temari very angry.

"Okay people, the show's over for today. Come back tomorrow and watch me kill Ino, okay? Bye!" Temari said with a smile on her face.

"Why are you going to kill me?" Ino asked.

"Why do YOU get to kill but I CAN'T?" Gaara yelled.

"SHUT UP! THE SHOW'S OVER FOR TODAY! EVERYONE GO TO SLEEP AND GET SOME REST FOR TOMOROW! AND YOU!" Temari yelled, pointing a finger at Ino, "Sleep with one eye open."

And with that the cast of Naruto went to sleep and prepared to answer more questions later!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

If I get enough questions today, I may have the next chapter up by later on tonight. Dare's for the characters will be accepted also now, since we took one earlier. Hope you enjoyed the answers the characters gave today!

Pooh Bear Is My Hero


	3. 3 More Characters!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"YES! MORE LETTERS!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed one and began reading.

_Hi! im the #1 fan here! im only gonna give guestions to Naruto's group 4 2day, k? _

Naruto- i no u want a question so here it is! hav u ever been bungy jumping? ( couldnt think of a better question. it was random )

Sakura- y do u like sasuke? well ur gonna have to cry urself a river, build urself a bridge, and get over him!( u 2 Ino!!)who would u marry if sasuke didnt exist?

Sasuke- y wont u go out w/ Sakura? (just curious)

ttys! bye!!

-Sarafina, ur #1 fan!

"YES! SHE ASKED ME A QUESTION! AND SHE'S MY NUMBER 1 FAN! THANK YOU! THAT MEANS SO MUCH!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs, almost deafening everyone in the room.

"STOP SCREAMING, YOU BAKA!" Kiba yelled.

"I don't think she was saying she was your number 1 fan Naruto. She was saying she was mine!" Ino said happily, "I mean, who wouldn't want to be my number one fan?"

"NO WAY INO-PIG! She's my number one fan!" Sakura yelled.

"She wasn't talking about any of us! She was talking about the voice that controls my life!" Sasuke said. Everyone looked at Sasuke like he was crazy. "What?" he asked them.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: That's right, she was talking about ME! Not ALL OF YOU! Thank you for being my number one fan (throws 3 cookies to Sarafina)

"I still think she meant she was my number one fan," Naruto grumbled.

"Whatever dobe, just answer the damn question," Sasuke said, annoyed that hew as stuck with all these people he hated.

"Oh, right! No, I have never been bungee jumping. But I have jumped off of a cliff without a bungee cord! Does that count? Actually, Jiraiya pushed me off. But that counts, right?

"Did someone say my name?" Jiraiya said as he walked in the room and closed the door behind him.

"There was a door there?" Shino asked.

"OPEN IT AND LET'S LEAVE!" Neji yelled. Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara ran over to try and open the door for they were the ones who wanted to leave the most, but the couldn't get it open.

"NO! We're stuck here forever! Doomed to an eternity with...with...LEE! NOOOOOOO!" Neji yelled as his worst nightmare of being stuck with Lee forever came true right before his eyes.

"DO NOT WORRY MY ETERNAL RIVAL! We will live here in peace and harmony FOREVER!" Lee announced.

"Dear god, why do this to me?" Neji yelled to the ceiling.

"Hey, there aren't any girls in here!" Jiraiya said.

"Hello? I'm right here! I'm a girl!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, but you're flat chested, that blonde one from Konoha is a bitch, the Hyuuga girl NEVER and I mean NEVER shows any skin, the blonde girl from the Sand Village will knock me out with her fan if I go near her, and the girl with buns on her head is a master of WEAPONS! I doubt I'll be able to go near her, either." Jiraiya said as he sat down, depressed.

"HEY!" Sakura and Ino yelled at the same time.

"Shut up, I want to get these questions over with. Can we please continue?" Sasuke asked, very annoyed with the situation at hand.

"Yes Sasuke-kun!" Ino and Sakura said simultaneously.

"Sakura, the next one's for you," Kankuro said.

"Oh, let's see... why do I like Sasuke-kun?" Sakura began, "Because he's PERFECT! He's everything a man should be! He's strong, hot, smart, hot, sophisticated, hot, talented, hot-,"

"An asshole," Naruto put in.

"An asshole," Sakura said, not paying attention for she was daydreaming about her and Sasuke, "And, HEY! NARUTO! Don't do that!" Naruto just snickered from where he was at but was quickly punched in the head by an angry Sakura.

"Anyway," Sakura said, "If I didn't marry Sasuke, which I DEFINITELY will-," Sakura was cut off by Ino yelling, "ONLY IN YOUR DREAMS FOREHEAD GIRL!"

"Anyway, as I was saying, if by some chance I didn't marry Sasuke, I would probably marry...(sigh) Naruto," Sakura finished.

"Well maybe since you're so mean to me then I won't want to go out with you anymore. Then who would it be?" Naruto asked. He was curious who was in the line up for Sakura's heart.

"I guess...based on who I think would be able to take care of me the best, it would be...oh god, Lee." Sakura said, really hoping it wouldn't come to that one day.

"I am sorry Sakura! But I am not sure if I would want to marry you! My flame of youth burns for someone else now! You've rejected me so many times, that I have decided that it was never meant to be for us so I am going to get out of the way and let you and Sasuke be!" Lee announced.

"Thanks Lee!" Sakura said with a huge smile on her face.

"YES! One less person for me to beat out for your heart Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

"But, Naruto, I thought you liked Hinata?" Sakura asked. Naruto blushed and looked away from Sakura. "Umm...lets go to the next question!" Naruto suggested, "I think it's for you, Sasuke."

"Oh joy," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Wait, so what is this supposed to be? Are you all answering fan mail or something?" Jiraiya asked.

"Wow. You're slow, aren't you?" Neji asked.

"We're answering questions people ask us perverted sage!" Naruto yelled.

"What's the question I get to answer?" Jiraiya asked.

"No one asked you a question yet," Chouji said.

"BUT I WANT TO ANSWER A QUESTION!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Now we know where Naruto gets it from," Shino thought out loud.

"Perverted sage, we need Sasuke to answer his question, so shut up!" Naruto yelled.

"Okay, what's the question? Hmm, why won't I go out with Sakura? Well let me ask you a question, Sarafina. If you were me would you want to go out with a girl who yelled "SASUKE-KUN every five seconds while you were on a mission? Or would you want to go out with someone who stalks you, like Sakura does me? That's why I won't go out with Sakura: because she is annoying and a stalker." Sasuke finished.

"But...Sasuke-kun-," "THERE YOU GO AGAIN WITH THAT 'SASUKE-KUN'! That's all I ever hear from you is Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun! Can you say anything else?" Sasuke said, cutting off Sakura.

"But...Sasuke-kun," "AAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Sasuke yelled after Sakura had said his name AGAIN.

"Okay, let's just move on to the next letter," Tenten said.

"Oh, oh, I shall read it Tenten!" Lee yelled as he took the letter from Tenten and read it aloud.

_Yo, Konoha crew! Sand sibs too! I've got a few questions for you. (Wow, that rhymes.) _

Temari: Why do you want to kill Ino?  
Sakura: What makes you so sure Sasuke will fall in love with you?  
Hinata: Do you have a crush? If so, who? You don't have to answer if you don't want to...  
Sasuke: Have you gone to a psychiatrist recently? Cause I think you should...  
Naruto: I dare you not to answer anymore questions this session, if there are any more.

Kasek

P.S. You guys are doing a surprisingly good job, considering that you are all stuffed in a room with people you don't like for who knows how long.

"YES! Someone understands my pain of being stuck with all of you people who I hate!" Sasuke said.

"Wow, that person really did rhyme! They could be a rapper!" Naruto pointed out.

"I guess Naruto hasn't noticed the dare to him yet," Tenten whispered to Lee, "Otherwise, he'd be freaking out."

And as Tenten said, Naruto started screaming at the top of his lungs when he read the letter himself.

"NOOOOOOOO! WHY DO THIS TO ME KASEK? You have deprived me of all that is FUN! HOW COULD YOU!?!?!?!" Naruto yelled.

"I wish he would have dared Naruto to stop talking instead for the rest of the session!" Kiba complained, covering his ears.

"NARUTO, SHUT UP!" Jiraiya yelled, whacking Naruto in the head, "Temari, I think you're first."

"Oh, umm...I really don't want to answer this one, so could you ask a different one some other time maybe?" Temari asked, blushing a bit.

"I HAD TO ANSWER WHAT THE MEANING OF CHEESE WAS AND MY TEDDY WAS REVEALED TO THE WORLD! I THINK YOU CAN MANAGE TO ANSWER THIS ONE TEMARI!" Gaara yelled at his sister.

"Just answer it Temari," Kankuro added.

"Oh, fine! Well, the reason I'm mad at Ino is because she was...you know...kind of, sort of, flirting with Shikamaru!" Temari stated, a blush completely covering her face.

"So what if I am?" Ino asked.

"SHIKAMARU IS MINE! Besides, you like Sasuke anyway!" Temari yelled.

"You don't own him! I can flirt with him if I want! He's my teammate! And I can like two people at once if I want!" Ino yelled. Luckily Shikamaru heard none of this for he was too busy sleeping. No wonder he hasn't said a thing this whole chapter...

"That's it! You're going down bitch!" Ino yelled to Temari.

"Bring it on Barbie Girl!" Temari yelled as she pounced on Ino and they began wrestling on the ground.

"Now all we need is some mud!" Jiraiya yelled, "Can we place bets, 'cause I'm betting the girl from the sand village kicks that Yamanaka's ass!"

"God, you're more perverted than Kakashi!" Sakura yelled.

With that Kakashi walked in the door as well and closed it behind him as he came in.

"KAKASHI SENSEI! Why are you here?" Naruto yelled.

"I heard there was a new set of Icha Icha books here." Kakashi said, "What's going on in here?"

"Well, Temari and Ino are wrestling to decide who gets Shikamaru. Before that we were answering questions that people were asking us. I'm not allowed to answer anymore for this session," Naruto informed Kakashi.

"Kakashi, can you get us out of here?" Sasuke asked.

"Sorry, can't do that. Gai's right outside and if I leave he'll follow me everywhere.

Gai must have sensed Kakashi was in the room, so he came barging in as well.

"DON'T CLOSE THE-," Neji and Sasuke began to yell to Gai. "Door," they finished after Gai had already closed it.

"Ah, here you are my eternal rival!" Gai exclaimed.

"Okay, I'm leaving now," Kakashi said as he headed to the door and attempted to open it, but nothing worked. "CHIDORI!" Kakashi yelled, but that didn't work either.

"Kakashi! I challenge you to a battle!" Gai yelled.

"No," Kakashi said, "you guys just go ahead and answer the rest of these questions now so I can leave, okay?"

"Questions? What questions? And why are Ino and Temari of the sand wrestling on the floor. And, LEE!!!!!" Gai yelled.

"Gai-sensei! You are here as well!" Lee exclaimed.

"So I am Lee. So I am." Gai stated, "What is going on in here Lee?"

"Ino and Temari are fighting over Shikamaru and everyone is answering questions that people ask us!" Lee yelled.

"THAT'S IT! That is the challenge!" Gai yelled youthfully.

"To fight over who wins Shikamaru's heart?" Kakashi asked, confused.

"NO! Whoever answers the most questions will be the winner! The score is 50-50 right now, so whoever wins this will be the overall champion!" Gai exclaimed, giving the nice guy pose.

"Fine, whatever," Kakashi said as he broke up the fight between Ino and Temari.

"Kakashi, what are you doing! It was just getting good!" Jiraiya yelled.

"I just want to finish these damn questions so I can leave. Now lets go! Who's next?" Kakashi asked.

"I think it's Sakura," Tenten said.

"TENTEN! Do not help your sensei's rival! It is unyouthful!" Gai said.

"But, he just asked who was next," Tenten said.

"I SAID DO NOT HELP TENTEN!" Gai yelled.

"Sakura, please, just go," Kakashi said, very quickly getting annoyed by Gai.

"Ok, well Kasek, I think Sasuke will fall in love with me because he will come to see what a wonderful person I am and he will see he can't live without me because I have a lot to offer him! And I can help him rebuild his clan!" Sakura said, blushing at her last comment.

"EWW YOU AND SASUKE HAVE KIDS! EWWW!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, shut up and lets get to the next question. WHO THE HELL IS NEXT?" Kakashi asked, getting very impatient.

"I-I am," Hinata said quietly.

"Okay then. Go Hinata," Kakashi said, trying to stay calm with the timid girl.

"Well, K-Kasek, I k-kind of h-have a c-c-crush on t-two p-people n-now," Hinata began. She moved away from everyone so her back was facing them and whispered so no one could hear her, "N-Naruto-kun and I have a s-small c-crush on K-Kiba-kun, b-believe it or n-n-not."

"What did you say Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"I-I said I d-didn't w-want t-to t-tell t-t-them who I l-liked," Hinata told everyone.

"Okay, next!" Kakashi ordered.

"SASUKE! YOUR TURN!" Naruto yelled.

"All right, all right. Let's see...a psychiatrist? Why do I need to see one of those? I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!" Sasuke yelled.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: Yes you do

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled as he looked at the ceiling.

"Sasuke, who are you talking to?" Kakashi asked his student.

"The voice who controls my life that only I can hear!" Sasuke informed Kakashi.

"Maybe that Kasek is on to something with having Sasuke see a psychiatrist," Kakashi said to himself.

"Okay, let's read another letter!" Ino suggested. Temari just glared at her as Ino got another letter and read it out loud.

_Okay this ones for Gaara: _

Does your teddy have a name? Oh, and if it does what is it?

Reiko-chan-

"Gaara, tell them the name of your bear," Temari said.

"His name is Mr. Shjadkfkls," Gaara said in a low whisper.

"Gaara, we can't understand you because you're talking too low!" Temari told her brother.

"HIS NAME IS MR. SNUGGLES BECAUSE HE IS CUDDLY AND FUN TO SNUGGLE WITH!" Gaara yelled out. Everyone backed slowly away from Gaara.

"Let's just drop the subject and move onto our next question," Kakashi suggested. Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

_Ok I have a Q. for:  
Naruto and Sasuke, how did the two of you feel when you two accidentally kissed each other.  
Gaara, why don't you just buy a new teddy bear or just kill Temire well she is sleeping.  
Neji, have you ever used the byakugan to look in to the girls locker room before, either by accident or on purpose._

Lucy  
PS  
I love all you guys 

"I'd rather not talk about this, can we move on please?" Sasuke said, a bit uneasy.

"Fine, if you won't talk about it then I will! Lucy, it was the most-" Naruto was cut off by Kiba yelling, "YOU WERE DARED NOT TO ANSWER MORE QUESTIONS, REMEMBER?"

"Dammit. Sasuke, tell them how horribly it was!" Naruto said.

"Umm...well...you see...it was...horrible and disgusting?" Sasuke said uneasily.

"Exactly!" Naruto said, nodding his head, "Gaara, you're next!"

"Lucy, I can't buy a new teddy bear because I have had it ever since I was little and it is the only thing that has ever loved me. IT IS MY MR. SNUGGLES AND I WILL NEVER GET RID OF IT!" Gaara stated, "Also I can't kill Temari while she's sleeping because she hides my bear somewhere on her person and I can't risk destroying my bear."

"Okay. Neji, it's your turn," Kakashi stated.

"Of course I've never peeked in the girl's locker room before! I'm not a pervert!" Neji stated.

"But what about that time I saw you in the baths looking at women with your Byakugan, Neji?" Jiraiya asked.

"She said LOCKER ROOMS not BATHS!" Neji yelled.

"NEJI! How could you do such an unyouthful act! I am ashamed to call you my pupil! As of now, I only have two students! How could you do this to me Neji? I can no longer talk to you!" Gai said as he turned away from Neji.

"Hey, could you teach me how to get Gai to never talk to me, too?" Kakashi asked Neji.

"Well that's all the time we have for today!" Kankuro said.

"Please ask any questions you want, and we'll answer them no matter what!" Tenten said.

"ASK ME A QUESTION! Come on, you know you want to!" Jiraoya said.

"NO, ME ME ME ME ME!" Naruto screamed.

"Kakashi! I will beat you in our challenge by getting more questions than you and answering more than you! The power of youth will help me!" Gai yelled.

"Yeah, okay, whatever," Kakashi said as he read is book.

"CURSE YOU AND YOUR HIPNESS KAKASHI!" Gai yelled, "WE SHALL SEE WHO COMES OUT ON TOP TOMORROW!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yay, more characters to torture with questions! Yay! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Depending on if I get enough questions or not, the next one may be up today!

Pooh Bear Is My Hero


	4. Sasuke's Gay and Itachi Joins the Fun

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!!!!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"GUYS! WE HAVE MORE QUESTIONS!" Kiba yelled to everyone.

"YES! LET ME READ THE FIRST ONE!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed the letter.

_Before i star off, i just want to let you know that i'm not trying to bash anyone out kay? these are just questions that have been on my mind. _

This is a question for Team Gai

Gai: Why are you such a bitch to TenTen all the time? i mean just because she doesn't have a last name doesn't mean you have the right to verbaly abuse her! GO TENTEN ! YOU RULE!YEAH!Ph yeah, and also, why are you afraid of all the hipness? i mean hipness is like being youthful,isn't it? AND DON"T TELL ME IT'S TWO DIFFERNT THINGS!

TenTen: why do you tolerate such a wacked-out team? i mean you got a cold -hearted bastard who is almost as bad as uchiha,a teacher's pet who is also obsessed with his teacher who seems like he's stoned or something.i mean "THE POWER OF YOUTH WILL HELP US ALL!" WTC.but dude,i'm not trying to bash out anyone,but it's just that Team Gai is kinda ...

Neji:What's with you and your divine logic?And do you talk to your hair?Why are you such a cold-hearted bastard anyway? i get the whole 'caged bird" thing and that your father died so why are you like "ooh! look at me ! i'm Neji with my surpreme neji-ness and hair!!everyone is a n00b!! ooh!!"

Lee:dude man, where's YOUR parents? i mean you hang aroud Gai-sensei so much, i can't really tell if you guys are related or just all...

OH! I have a question for Naruto!  
What kind of ninja wears orange? and with blue none the less...

ANd i have one for kakashi so that i won't be siding with anyone in your "great battle" with GAi.

How old were you when you started reading those perverted books?Were you five, or was it before you were born? it was before you were born wasn't it?huh??is that how come you can nevr separate from them?? HUH!

Oh Yeah!Sasuke, when are you gonna realize that there's no one good enough for you in Konoha? you should move to GREENLAND!

And if these questions offend any of you, then refer to what i said in the first sentence.Or just go into your emo corner and deal with it.

ANYWAY...

Have a nice day! Buh-bye!

-Star

(P.S.)with this letter i have enclosed a brick (for TenTen to wack Gai-sensei with) and duct tape that should come in handy.(Everyone but Naruto should know what i mean)

"Yeah, why ARE you so mean to me, huh? WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO YOU? Star is right, I don't get enough credit from you and I do rule! How hard is it for me to get a little appreciation around here?" Tenten screamed, preparing to throw the brick she received from Star.

"Tenten, give me the brick," Kakashi said.

"NO! I need to punish my sensei!" Tenten protested.

"No! If anyone is punishing Gai, it's going to be me! I've had to deal with him since I was 8 YEARS OLD! You've dealt with him for what, 2 years? Give me the damn brick so I can beat Gai with it!" Kakashi yelled to Tenten.

"Wait, before any of you do anything, I must youthfully answer this question!" Gai yelled as he ran as far away from his student and rival as he could, "You see, I don't hate Tenten, she just isn't as good as LEE! If she had Lee's talent, then maybe I would acknowledge her more, but she does not have his talent and she never will!" Gai yelled.

"I am sorry to talk back to you Gai-sensei, but that is really a very mean thing to say to Tenten. She is trying her best, and I think maybe you could be a bit nicer?" Lee suggested.

"Oh, that's it, you're going DOWN!" Tenten yelled as she ran to tackle her sensei. He dodged and continued answering his question, "Also, I am not afraid of hipness! Hipness is very youthful and I happen to be very hip myself! It's just that Kakashi's hipness is not youthful at all, which is why I do not like it! You see, there are two kinds of hipnesses, on youthful kind and one not soOWWW," were Gai's last words before he fell on the floor, unconscious.

"That'll teach you to look down on me!" Tenten said as she picked the brick up that she threw at her sensei's head in case she would need it again later, "NEJI! GO! NOW!"

"It's your turn," Neji said, obviously bored.

"Oh, right. Well, how I've tolerated Gai for so long, I'll never know. Eventually I just learned to tune him out, as hard as it may seem," Tenten began, "Neji is annoying as hell to deal with, what with his 'I'm better than the whole world and because I'm better I shall defeat the main branch because I hate them because they are mean' attitude, but you just have to tune him out, too. Otherwise he can be okay sometimes. Well, when he isn't talking about the main branch, that is. Lee is actually not that bad when he isn't around Gai. He acts somewhat normal when Gai isn't there (or as normal as someone on our team can get). Lee's probably the easiest one to deal with since he's actually nice to me, unlike Neji and GAI! Even if you hate Lee, he kind of grows on you after being around him long enough. Neji even gets along with Lee now!"

"No, I don't," Neji put in.

"Anyway, the only one I have a problem with is Gai because he is annoying as hell and after spending just 1 minute with him, you'd be ready to kill him!" Tenten yelled, "Okay Neji, you go now. I don't feel like talking about this anymore because if I do, I'll go on and on for hours."

"How the hell is Lee less annoying than me?" Neji asked her.

"Maybe because he actually doesn't just talk about his hate for the main branch all the time!" Tenten yelled, "Now go before I throw this brick at you too!"

"Fine. I act the way I do because I am superior to most everyone in here. I am a Hyuuga prodigy, after all. And I'm not cold hearted, it's just everyone else in the world annoys me to no end. And, no, I do not talk to my hair," Neji finished.

"That's not true Neji!" Lee yelled, "Remember when I went into your room to get you for training and you were telling your hair to never fall out because if it did you would not know what to do without it?"

"Lee, I told you to NEVER SPEAK OF THAT! Just go and answer your stupid question," Neji yelled.

"YAY! A question! Well, no, I am not related to Gai-sensei. You see...my parents...they kind of...WAAAAAAHHHHH!" Lee began but couldn't finish for he burst into a ft of tears.

"It's okay Lee," Tenten said as she hugged Lee and patted him on the back to make him feel better, "What happened was that when Lee was really young his parents went on a mission for Konoha to the Rain Village. When they got there they were captured and held as hostages. The enemy ninja said they would release his parents for information. Konoha couldn't give up the information they wanted because it would give the Rain Village a huge advantage over Konoha. So Lee's parents decided they would die for their village, which they did. That's what happened to his parents."

"How did you know that?" Neji asked Tenten.

"I asked Lee a long time ago and after he stopped crying he told me," Tenten said as she continued to try and calm Lee down, "Naruto, why don't you go while I try and cheer up Lee?"

"YES! A QUESTION! Okay, why do I wear orange? Because orange is the style! Plus, no other ninja wears orange-," Naruto got cut off by Sasuke.

"There's a reason no other ninja wears orange, dobe. Wearing orange on a mission will make it way easier for the enemy to spot you dobe!" Sasuke yelled.

"SHUT UP SASUKE-TEME! As I was saying, I wear orange also because it is unique and makes me stand out from everyone else!" Naruto finished, "YOUR TURN KAKSHI SENSEI!"

"Let's see, when did I start reading Icha Icha books? The day I met Jiraiya," Kakashi concluded as he leaned against a wall and began reading his precious book, "Can I leave now?"

"YES! I met young Kakashi when he was 4 years old! He looked upset so I gave him a copy of the first Icha Icha book I wrote and ever since, Kakashi has been my best customer!" Jiraiya yelled.

"That's disgusting," Sakura said.

"You just don't know true art!" Jiraiya informed her.

"SASUKE! You're next!" Shino informed the Uchiha.

"I completely agree with you, Star. There is no one here for me in Konoha. Just a bunch of annoying crazed fangirls and the biggest baka on the planet," Sasuike said.

"Yeah, I know, Kiba is a baka!" Naruto whispered to Sasuke, completely oblivious to the fact Sasuke was talking about him, not Kiba.

"WHAT? That's it, give me the tape she gave us!" Kiba yelled as he grabbed the tape.

"I'll hold him down!" Kankuro offered. Together they were able to apply enough duct tape to Naruto's face so you couldn't hear a word he said. They decided to tape up his hands and feet too, so he couldn't move.

"Halsduedhsdgjhs!" Naruto tried to talk, but no one could understand him.

"I like him a lot better this way," Temari said. Everyone but Hinata nodded their heads in agreement. (And Gai, but he was unconscious at the time)

"Okay, next letter!" Ino said cheerily as she began reading.

_okay, a few questions  
neji: why do you always train with tenten?  
sasuke:how long does it take you to style your hair?  
kakashi:why dont you ever take off your mask? doesn't it get stuffy?  
p.s. I love you guys _

"Another adoring fan! Thank you, thank you, no photographs please!" Ino said.

"Hey, Ino-pig, she's not just your fan! She likes all of us!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah, but I bet she likes me the most!" Ino said.

"Not if she knows you," Chouji put in as he munched on his chips.

"SHUT UP! Neji just answer your question please so we can read more and see if any are for me from my adoring fans!" Ino said.

"Fine. I train with Tenten because I can't stand Lee or Gai-sensei. Tenten is the only one on the team I can stand to be around," Neji said.

"SASUKE! GO!" Kiba yelled.

"Why do you people care about how long it takes to style my hair?" Sasuke asked.

"JUST ANSWER!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Hn, it takes about a half hour to an hour. 2 hours tops on bad days," Sasuke said with annoyance in his voice. Sakura had her trusty notebook out and was writing down everything Sasuke said word for word for future reference.

"Wow, you take longer than Ino," Chouji commented, getting him a smack in the head from Ino.

"I just happen to care about my appearance, unlike some people," Sasuke said, glaring at Naruto.

"GAGSJDHIUHD!" Naruto tried to yell but no one could understand him.

"Kakashi! It's your turn!" Jiraiya announced, ignoring Naruto.

"I don't take off my mask because people should never see my face. Ever. And no, it is actually quite comfortable and easy to breath in here," Kakashi said as he read is book.

"Let's read another letter. Maybe someone sent us food, because we're low," Chouji said as he began reading a letter.

_sasuke What is you fave color  
sakura IM YOUR NUMBER ONE FANtrust me it gets anoying and do you like penguins_

"Umm, okay?" Sakura said, confused.

"Why theh hell are these people interested in me?" Sasuke asked.

"Because they want you for themselves but they can;t have you because you're MINE ALL MINE!" Sakura yelled, "Now what's your favorite color?"

"Black," Sasuke said.

"Black isn't a color," Shikamaru told him.

"Fine, blue then," Sasuke said as Sakura wrote down his favorite color in her notebook.

"BILLBOARD BROW! GO!" Ino yelled.

"Let's see, do I like penguins? What the hell kind of a question is that?" Sakura asked.

"Just answer it," Temari said in a bored tone.

"Fine, I guess I do. I never really thought about it," Sakura answered truthfully.

"Gaara, why don't you read the next letter?" Temari asked her brother.

"I will destroy the next letter," Gaara said.

"Gaara..." Temari said threateningly.

"Fine. Give me the damn letter," he said as he got up and grabbed a letter from Temari.

_Naruto do you consider Sasuke like a brother to you?_

"NOOOOO! NOW WE HAVE TO LET HIM TALK!" Kiba yelled and everyone but Hinata groaned.

"Fine, get the damn tape off his mouth," Kankuro said.

"Oh, let me," Gaara smirked and walked over to Naruto who tried to back away, but backed into a wall.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you," Gaara said as he pulled the tape off hismouth as hard as he could, leaving a huge red mark on his mouth.

"OOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!" Naruto cried in pain. He would have gotten up and hit Gaara but his hands and legs were still taped together.

"I WILL KILL YOU GAARA!" Naruto yelled. Gaara just smirked.

"Not if i kill you first," Gaara said darkly.

"Gaara...," Temari said threateningly.

"I am a good boy who plays nicely with my friends and I do not kill me brother or those around me in the presence of my sister," Gaara mumbled.

"Good boy!" Temari cooed, "Naruto, GO!"

"Yes, I consider Sasuke to be a brother to me," Naruto said as he stretched his jaw, "We're best friends, even though we fight all the time! But that's what brothers do, they fight!"

"Okay, next question!" Shino said as he began to read another letter.

_Here's some Questions: _

Kakashi:Why are you so perverted?  
Sasuke:Is it fun being Emo?  
Gaara:Do you use your sand for art?  
Hinata:Would you marry Naruto or Kiba??  
Neji:What do you think of Hyugacest?(curious)

All for now!  
Akemi-chan  
P.S. Hinata you my fave!

"NO! I didn't get a question!" Ino yelled.

"You can have my question," Kakashi said a she continued reading his book.

"EWW! I don't want your question!" Ino yelled in disgust.

"Neither do I," Kaskashi said.

"Kakashi...ANSWER THE QUESTION OR I WILL WIN THE BET!" Gai yelled as he regained consciousness.

"I really don't care about this bet," Kakashi said in a bored tone.

"Kakashi, if you don't answer and Gai wins the bet he will follow you around and gloat that he is better. But if you WIN then he will leave you alone because he will go into a state of depression, which means he'll leave me alone because he won't ant to talk to anybody," Neji told Kakashi.

Kakashi realized that what Neji said was true, so if he won Gai would leave him alone. "All right, I'm going to win this stupid bet! Akemi-chan, if I wasn't as perverted as I am then I'd be like that," Kakashi said as he pointed to Gai.

"Sasuke-kun, it's your turn!" Sakura told Sasuke.

"Hn. I'm not emo," Sasuke said.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: Yes you are! That's why you cut yourself, because you want to be emo! EMO!!!!!

"No, I'm not," Sasuke said.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: Yes you are.

"No I'm not," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, who are you talking to?" Naruto asked.

"The voice that controls my life, now shut up. I'm not emo, and that's that," Sasuke stated.

"YES YOU ARE EMO!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm not emo, okay? Well, maybe I am just a little, but that's because I thought the girls would be creeped out from me being emo!" Sasuke yelled.

"No, they seem to like it more when you act emo," Gaara said as he thought abuot all his crazed fangirls that awaited him outside this room, "Maybe being stuck in here isn't so bad after all."

"I'd rather be out there with those stupid fangirls than be in here with Sakura who's worse than all of my fangirls put together," Sasuke said.

"Let's just go to the next question! GAARA!" Naruto yelled.

"No, I don't use my sand for art," Gaara said quickly.

"Gaara, don't lie," Temari said as she held up his bear again.

"Fine, I make sandcastles with it because my therapist said I needed a hobby to get my mind off killing," Gaara announced.

"Wow. Definately didn't see that coming," Kiba said. Everyone else just nodded their heads in agreement with the exception of Temari and Kankuro.

"Who's next?" Gaara asked, trying to change the subject.

"Hinata!" Neji yelled.

"Oh, w-well I'm g-glad I a-am y-y-your f-favorite-" Hinata started, but was cut off.

"I SHOULD BE YOUR FAVORITE! I AM THE STRONGEST, PRETTIEST AND MOST TALENTED KUNOICHI ON THE SHOW AFTER ALL!" Ino yelled.

"What did you say?" Temari asked as he whipped out her fan.

"INO-PIG!" Sakura yelled as she got ready to attack Ino.

"You're going DOWN!" Tenten yelled as she readied some kunai.

"Umm, let's j-just t-t-try to t-talk t-t-thing out," Hinata suggested to the rest of the kunoichi in attempt to create peace. Of course, Temari, Sakura, and Tenten ignored her and began attacking Ino.

"NOOO! I'm sorry, stop!" Ino yelled as she tried to dodge some of Tenten's weapons, but failed miserably.

"You should be able to beat us if you are so much more talented!" Temari yelled as she sent a huge gust of qind toward Ino, who was sent into the ceiling by the blow. When she reached the floor again Sakura managed to punch her into a wall.

"CHA! Take that, INO-PIG!" Sakura yelled.

"Fine, fine! I give up! Geez, you didn't have to fight so hard!" Ino complained.

"Hinata, just go," Sasuke said with a bored tone.

"O-Okay," Hinata said as she read the letter over and blushed harder than she had ever blushed before. "Umm, I-I r-r-eally d-don't k-know w-who I w-would m-m-marry. It's h-hard t-to say," Hinata finished, still blushing.

"Why is it hard? Who would pick dog boy over me?" Naruto yelled as he attempted to release himself from the tape that was holding his hands and feet together.

"She doesn't know who she'd pick, so just leave her alone! Why she'd even consider marrying you, though, I don't know," Kiba said.

"Let's just go to the next question! Neji?" Tenten said.

"Hyuugacest is disgusting," Neji said simply.

"Then Neji, why is it that I found you in the forest with a-" "LEE, SHUT UP!" Neji yelled to Lee with a red face.

"Neji, tell the truth or Lee will reveal what he found you doing. Although, maybe I don't really want to know..." Tenten said.

"I hate you all," Neji stated.

"Tell them the youthful truth Neji!" Lee cheered.

"Ugh, HyuugacestisnnotthatbadandIhappentolikeitalotinfactIloveHyuugacest," Neji said in one breath with a red face.

"What was that Neji? We couldn't understand you," Tenten said with a smirk on her face.

"I said that Hyuugcest is not that bad and I happen to lie it a lot. In fact, I love Hyuugacest," Neji said through clenched teeth.

"Eww, that's disgusting!" Ino yelled, "You guys are related!"

"We're only cousins, it's not like we're brother and sister or anything!" Neji protested. Hinata was blushing during this whole conversation.

"Hinata, what do you think of it?" Sakura asked.

"I-I d-don't l-like Hyuugacest b-because I a-already l-like s-someone, t-two p-p-people in f-fact, a-and N-N-Neji is n-never n-nice to m-me," Hinata said.

"Okay, lets just forget this conversation ever happened and move on to the next letter," Kakashi said as he grabbed another letter.

"No way Kakashi! Are you crazy? That Hyuuga boy looks like he's about to rape the Hyuuga girl! This is too good to pass up for my research!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Jiraiya, as much as I love the research you do for these books, these kids are only about 14 or 15 years old right now!" Kakashi yelled.

"People pay tons for child porn Kakashi! We're sitting ona gold mine here!" Jiraiya yelled. Hinata's face was turning a deeper shade of red every second.

"No, we're ending the conversation and that's that," Kakashi said as he began reading another letter.

_ok lola-chan is back i have a few Questions 4 some people.  
sakura: can you plz just except the fact that sasuke dosent like you not even a little. sorry.mabey if you get stronger and stop being so annoying.  
sasuke: ok sasu-chan you know i love u right.so answer this tell the truth about you kiss with naruto we all know how you felt dont deny it.  
kakashi- kaka-kun what made you start reading come come paradise?  
lee and gai- i DARE you to not to say anything about youth,man-hug, make any bets with yourself,or do the nice guy pose for the whole chapter  
neji-neji-sama this is not a question i just want you to know you are drop dead sexy_

_ok thats it for this round ill be back_

"Umm...thanks...I think..." Neji replied to the last comment, very confused.

"SASUKE DOES TOO LIKE ME! HE SAID SO!" Sakura yelled.

"I said I liked you more than INO! THAT'S IT!" Sasuke yelled.

"BUT SASUKE-KUN! I LOVE YOU!" Sakura yelled.

"Lola-chan is right, you are annoying," Sasuke said.

"But...but," Sakura said as she started to cry in a corner.

"Okay, Sasuke, you're next," neji said, completely ignoring Sakura.

"Let's just skip me," Sasuke said nervously.

"BE A MAN AND ASNWER SASUKE!" Jiraiya yelled.

"I'd rather not," Sasuke said.

"What do you mean 'how did he really feel about the kiss?' Of course he hated it! That's what he said! Right Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Umm...yeah," Sasuke replied.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: Sasuke, don't lie or I'll make Gaara kill you.

"Ugh FINE! I really enjoyed the kiss a lot it was the most wonderful thing I have ever felt in my life! There! I SAID IT!" Sasuke yelled as fast as he could. Naruto, for once in his life, was speechless. Sasuke looked to the blonde boy for a response.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Sasuke?" Naruto asked nervously as Sasuke walked closer to Naruto with a smirk on his face. "Sasuke, stop! Sasuke! Sasu-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's lips pushing in to his. Naruto would have pushed Sasuke off but his hands and feet were still tied up. Sasuke finally pulled back long enough for Naruto to yell, "SASUKE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"You know you like it," Sasuke said. "Actually, I-" Naruto was cut off yet again by Sasuke's lips pushing against his own.

"NOOOOOOO!" Sakura yelled, "YOU CAN'T BE GAY SASUKE! WHO WILL I LOVE NOW?"

"THIS IS GOLD!" Jiraiya yelled as he stole Sakura's notebook while she was crying over Sasuke and started writing in it.

"NOOOOO! MY YOUTHFUL VIRGIN EYES!" Gai yelled as he covered his eyes and cried next to Kakashi. Kakashi sighed and patted Gai on the back to get him to calm down so he would shut up.

"I wonder what Itachi would think of this," Kakashi said, watching Sasuke and Naruto make out in a corner.

"Did someone say my name?" Itahci said as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Great, more people," Neji said, "It's already crowded enough in here.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled as he pushed Naruto on the ground and stood up, "I will kill you now!"

"Shut up foolish little brother. What's going on in here?" Itachi asked no one in particular. Sakura looked up from her corner where she was crying and saw Itachi.

'_Wow, he looks just as cute as Sasuke! Maybe evn cuter...and definately more mature,' _Sakura thought as she blushed. She thought Itahci had looked at her for a split second, and blushed even harder and turned back to her corner.

"We're answering questions that people ask us and Sasuke and Naruto just hoooked up, and I wrote every detail of what they did down in this notebook!" Jiraiya said, not realizing who he was talking to.

"I always figured you were gay. After all, no one ever did see you with a girl or even liking a girl," Itahci said as he smirked.

"I'm going to kill you! Chidori!" Sasuke yelled as he began to form his Chidori.

"Sasuke, stop! Your brother isn't threatening anyone right now, so just call it a truce for now, okay? I don't feel like cleaning up your dead body when Itachi kills you," Kakashi said as he began reading his book again.

"Hn, fine," Sasuke said as he went back over to hook up with Naruto.

"Hn, how do we get out of here?" Itachi said as he realized the door wouldn't open.

"If we knew we would tell you," Kakashi said, "For now we are hoping that after answering all of these questions we can leave. Who's next?"

"I think you are, Kakahsi," Tenten said.

"TENTEN! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT HELPING MY RIVAL!" Gai yelled, still covering his eyes. Tenten sighed and decided not to argue with her sensei.

"I started reading it when Jiraiya gave it to me and I continued because it was interesting and as I got older it helped me ignore Gai a bit," Kakashi said, "Here, I'll read you a passage. One day there was a-"

"NOOOOOO! MY YOUTHFUL VIRGIN EARS!" Gai yelled as he put his hands over his ears and closed his eyes.

"Fine, fine, I won't read it out loud. But you all don't know what you're missing." Kakashi said.

"I think we'll manage," Tenten said.

"Does that stuff really help to ignore Gai?" Neji asked Kakashi.

"See for yourself," Kakashi said as he handed a copy of the book to Neji. Neji began reading and smirked as he leaned against a wall and continued reading. Gai started yelling random things about youth and how it was unyouthful to read such books, but Neji didn't hear a word he said.

"Wow, this really does work!" Neji said as he continued reading.

"Okay, last thing on the list is Gai and Lee can't talk about youth or give man-hugs or make bets with themselves or do the nice guy pose for the rest of the chapter," Temari said.

"NOOOOOO!" Gai yelled as he looked up to the ceiling.

"Whatever will I do? NOOOOO!" Lee yelled as he began crying. Tenten hugged Lee and patted him on the back and said, "It's okay Lee, it's going to be all right."

"That was the last letter for this chapter anyway, so you just can't do that for like, one more minute," Ino said.

"Let's put that rule in effect next chapter then, because I don't want to deal with them yelling youth every time they talk or making stupid bets with themselves." Kiba said. Everyone in the room but Sasuke and Naruto who were still in a corner making out nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay then, until next time!" Ino said cheerily.

"SEND ME A LETTER NEXT TIME DAMMIT!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Please don't send Gai any," Kakashi said, "Do you have anything to add Itahci?"

"Hn," was all Itahci gave as a reply. Sakura looked back at Itachi and blushed again before turning back to her corner yet again. Suddenly weird noises were heard in the room.

"SOMEONE SPLIT THOSE TWO UP NOW!" Kiba yelled as he pointed at Naruto and Sasuke. Shino dragged Sasuke away and Kankuro dragged Naruto away. Kankuro took the tape off of Naruto's hands and feet so he could run away if Sasuke tried to make out with him again.

"Thanks Kankuro! I'M FREE!" Naruto yelled.

"Maybe we should have let Sasuke deal with him after all," Kiba said.

"SEND ME LOTS OF LETTERS PEOPLE!" Naaruto yelled.

"NO SEND THEM TO ME!" Ino yelled as she pushed Naruto away.

"Just shut up so we can end the chapter and get letters sooner," Kakashi said. Everyone shut up and just sat there and waited for more letters to come...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yay! Another chapter! Next one may be up today since I didn't answer all the letters we received in this chapter. If not today then it will definately be up by tomorrow!

Pooh Bear Is My Hero


	5. Gaara Reads Fanfiction and More Fighting

Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto!!!!!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"YES! MORE YOU-," Gai began, but was cut off by Kakashi.

"Remember Gai, you can't mention having to do with youth, man-hugs, making bets with yourself, or doing the nice guy pose," Kakashi said.

"Hmph, fine," Gai said, now depressed.

"Don't worry Gai-sensei! We will make it through this!" Lee said.

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!" Tenten yelled.

"Yes Tenten!" Lee said, saluting her.

"Okay, just read the first letter before Naruto and Sasuke start making out again," Kiba said as he watched Sasuke inch closer and closer to Naruto.

"I'll read it!" Chouji volunteered.

_Gaara how did you get the kanji symbol on your forehead?  
Shikamaru who do you prefer, Ino or Temari?  
(Temari Rules!)_

"Here that you blonde bitch? I RULE!" Temari yelled to Ino.

"Oh, that's it! LET ME AT HER!" Ino yelled as she tried to attack Temari, only to be held back by Shikamaru and Chouji. Ino started blushing at the close contact from Shikamaru, which made Temari VERY angry.

"Umm, Gaara, why don't you answer the question?" Kankuro suggested as he attempted to hold back his sister who was trying to kill Ino.

"When I was younger my uncle tried to kill me. He was the only person I trusted and loved at the time, so when he tried to kill me I was devestated. The sand imprinted the word love on my forehead immediately after the incident so I remembered to love only myself," Gaara stated.

"Wow. That's really deep Gaara," Kiba said.

"Shut up or I'll kill you," Gaara threatened.

"GAARA!" Temari yelled as she broke free from Kankuro's grasp and took out his teddy bear and held it over him threateningly.

"I am a good boy who does not kill his brothers or others in his sister's presence," Gaara said.

"Good boy!" Temari said with a smile.

"Shikamaru, your turn," Lee told him.

"Tch, so troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"So who is it? My sister or the blonde bitch?" Kankuro asked.

"I AM NOT A BLONDE BITCH!" Ino said

"They're both really troublesome," Shikamaru said, ignoring Ino completely.

"HEY!" Temari and Ino yelled at the same time.

"What? At least I'm telling the truth," Shikamaru said.

"You have to at least prefer one over the other," Kiba said.

"Hmm, fine. I guess I like...Ino better," Shikamru finished.

"HA! See that? He likes ME more!" Ino gloated as she hugged Shikamaru who just rolled his eyes at the girl.

"Why do you like HER more?" Temari asked.

"Just because I know her better because I've known her longer. I know her well enough to know what she's really like when she's not acting like a bitch," Shikamaru told Temari.

"Hmph, fine. Who needs you anyway? You obviously don't have good taste if you picked that blonde slut over me," Temari said as she got another letter to read.

_Ok here I go  
to the pervert sannin: If I describe My Character to you would you nosebleed? She is a demon with Cat ears and tail, has long black hair pulled in a pony tail,green eyes, she has a nice ass, and here bra size i close to a DD  
Gaara: Are you ticklish? tell the truth and rpoove it by letting someone tickle you. ( this is only becuase I love to torture you)  
Bye  
PS  
Be good my lil Panda-chan and listen to your sister._

"I'M NOSEBLEEDING NOW JUST THINKING ABOUT HER! SEND ME A PICTURE NOW! Hehe, my number is 90-"

"YOU PERVERT!" Sakura yelled as she slapped Jiraiya across the face.

"Oww...all I wanted was a picture for my research..." Jiraiya complained.

"Ugh, Gaara, just go," Sakura sighed.

"No I am not ticklish, and I will not let someone tickAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gaara finished as he burst into uncontrolable laughter.

"Wow, I've never seen you laugh before Gaara!" Kankuro commented as he continued tickling Gaara.

"Aha...stop...aha...or...ahaha...I'll kill...ahaha...you," Gaara managed to sputter between laughs.

"Gaara..." Temari said threateningly.

"I am...hahaha...a good boy who...ahahaha...does not kill...haha...in front of his...haha...sister," Gaara said between laughs.

"Good boy! Kankuro, stop now," Temari said as Kankuro stopped tickling Gaara, "So as you can see, Gaara is indeed ticklish."

"I hate you," Gaara told his sister.

"Tsk tsk, you heard what the person said! Listen to your sister little Panda-chan!" Temari cooed.

"Never, EVER call me that again," Gaara hissed.

"You're in no position to be giving orders Gaara!" Temari said as she took out another kunai and Mr. Snuggles. Gaara walked over to a corner and sat down while mumbling something about making a voo doo doll of Temari...

"NEXT LETTER!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed a letter.

_Hello it's me again,  
sorry to ask you guys another question and make you guys sit around and answer, but I forgot to ask all of you about Iruka-Sensei. I just wanted to know what you all thought about him as a person and as a teacher. Also if its not to much trouble, i would like the sand sibs, Kakashi, Gai, and Jiraiya to answer the best they can. Since I'm not sure how well they know him. _

Lucy  
PS. Oh yeah I also wanted to say YOU ROCK JIRAIYA, and I hope you get back Mr. snuggles Gaara.

"I WILL get back Mr. Snuggles," Gaara said from his corner.

"YES I DO ROCK! HA! See that Naruto? Someone around here appreciates my greatness!" Jiraiya exclaimed, ignoring Gaara.

"GREATNESS?!?! You're just an old perverted hermit!" Naruto yelled as he tried to get farther away from Sasuke.

"Why you-" Jiraiya started, but was cut off by Kakashi.

"All right, will you two just knock it off so we can get these done and I can leave?" Kakashi asked.

"YES! Iruka-sensei is the best! He bought me ramen all the time and he actually acknowedged me!" Naruto exclaimed.

"He was troublesome," Shikamaru stated.

"Hn," was all Sasuke said.

"HN IS NOT AN ANSWER SASUKE!" Naruto yelled.

"Hn, he was okay," Sasuke answered.

"Iruka-sensei was a wonderful teacher!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Stop being such a teacher's pet Billboard Brow! He was okay, I guess," Ino stated, "I don't have anything against him or anything like that."

"He wouldn't let me eat in class!" Chouji complained.

"He was kind of boring," Kiba pointed out.

"H-He was a g-g-good t-teacher," Hinata stuttered.

"He was okay," Shino stated.

"He's okay," Neji stated.

"He didn't really understand me..." Lee said sadly, "I guess he wasn't bad though."

"He wasn't bad or anything. Better than Gai, anyway," Tenten put in.

"TENTEN! How could you betray your sensei?" Gai asked.

"I agree with Tenten. He's better than Gai," Kakashi said.

"Well I think he's better than YOU KAKASHI!" Gai yelled.

"Whatever," Kakashi said as he read his book.

"AGAIN WITH THE HIPNESS! CURSE YOU KAKASHI!" Gai yelled to no one.

"I never really met this Iruka but I heard he was a pretty good teacher..." Jiraiya said, uninterested.

"Who's Iruka?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah, I've never heard of him before," Temari put in.

"Hn," was all Gaara had to say.

"Nevermind, you don't know him so you don't have to answer," Kakashi said, "Itachi, answer so we can move on to the next question.

"He was all right I guess," Itachi stated simply.

"Next question," Kiba said as he got another letter to read.

_Lee, why do you like green so much? (And Don't say because it's a youthful color.)  
Tenten, do you like Neji Hyuga?  
Kakashi, how come any time Gai says something you act like you didn't hear him?  
Where did yoour rivalry start?  
Kankuro, what's with you and the hat?  
Oh, and here's a question for everyone, If there was a murder and someone was framed where would you be in this situation? Example: would you be the murderer, the framed, the victim, a witness, an innocent bystander, or an anbu?  
Naruto, I dare you to answer that last question._

"Why would you not like green? It is just such a great color that you must love it!" Lee exclaimed.

"SPEAK THE TRUTH LEE! SPEAK THE TRUTH! POWER TO THE PEOPLE!" Gai exclaimed with tears in his eyes.

"Oh boy, Tenten, please go," Kakashi said.

"DO NOT CORRUPT MY STUDENTS KAKASHI!" Gai yelled.

"Whatever," Kakashi replied as he read his book.

"Well, I used to have a crush on Neji a while ago, but then I realized that all he saw me as was as a training tool, and I decided that that wasn't a quality I wanted in someone. So, no, I don't like him anymore. Besides, I think he likes Hinata, which is kind of disgusting, if you ask me," Tenten stated.

"We're only COUSINS not SIBLINGS!" Neji yelled in protest.

"Okay, let's drop the subject and move on. If I acted like I heard everything Gai said I would have gone insane by now. Our rivalry? It started a long time ago when we first met when we were 8. Gai was mad about something or other and he challeneged me and I made the stupid mistake of accepting," Kakashi stated.

"I was mad because-" Gai was cut off by Kiba, "NO ONE CARES WHA YOU WERE MAD ABOUT! GO KANKURO!"

"Temari made the hat for me when we were younger and she threatened to break all of my puppets if I didn't wear it, which she still does, which is why I still have to wear it," Kankuro concluded.

"FINALLY! I GET TO ANSWER A QUESTION! Let's see, I would be the HOKAGE! YEAH!" Naruto yelled.

"That's not a choice, baka!" Sasuke yelled.

"SHUT UP SASUKE-TEME! Fine, I guess I'd be an anbu," Naruto said.

"I'd definatly by an anbu!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I'd be the best anbu there!" Ino yelled.

"I'd by an innocent bystander so I wouldn't have to do anything," Shikamaru stated.

"I'd be the an anbu," Temari stated, "How about you, Gaara?"

"I would be the murderer," Gaara stated.

"Gaara," Temari warned.

"I didn't say I was going to kill now, I just said I would be a murderer," Gaara protested.

"I'd be an anbu," Kankuro declared.

"I would probably be a witness," Chouji decided as he finished up ther last of his chips, "NOOOO! I'LL STARVE!"

"I would be an anbu!" Kiba yelled, ignoring Chouji, "What about you Hinata?"

"I-I w-w-would p-probably b-be the f-f-framed p-person," Hinata stuttered.

"I would be an anbu," Shino simply stated.

"I WOULD BE AN ANBU!" Lee yelled enthusiastically, "What about you, Tenten?"

"I think I would be an anbu, too," Tenten said.

"I'd be an anbu," Neji decided.

"I would be the witness because it has happened to me before and I was the witness because of my older BROTHER!" Sasuke yelled as he pointed to Itachi.

"Hn, shut up," Itachi told his brother.

"Why don't you answer ITACHI?" Sasuke yelled.

"Hn, fine. I'd be the murderer," Itachi stated.

"I WOULD BE AN ANBU! I would be a better anbu than you, Kakashi!" Gai exclaimed.

"Yeah, whatever. I would be an anbu, too," Kakashi stated as he continued reading his book.

"PERVERTED SAGE!" Naruto yelled.

"I said don't call me that in PUBLIC!" Jiraiya yelled.

"WE'RE NOT IN PUBLIC!" ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh, we have a question!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"Yeah, where have you been?" Tenten asked.

"Researching. Now, I would be the innocent bystander so I could watch all of the women and no one would annoy me because I wouldn't know anything and I wouldn't be able to help!" Jiraiya concluded.

"NEXT LETTER! I WANT ANOTHER QUESTION!" Ino yelled as she began reading another letter.

_Sasuke I understand how you feel. Sakura,ur never gonna get him if u keep saying that.anyways on with the questions. _

Sasuke: What is it like w/ a voice that controls ur life? (im on Pooh Bears side. ur insane)

Kakashi:Y do u read those books?

Jiraiya: How did u get into writing perverted books?

When I said Im ur #1 fan, i ment Pooh Bear! munches on cookies Wow! Pooh Bear! What did u put in these cookies? Oh, and can u tortue Sasuke even more in ur other story cuz it's not enough. Y dont u tortue him now...?

-Sarafina

"Dammit, I didn't get a question!" Ino whined.

"Dammit, I did," Sasuke complained.

"Who's Pooh Bear?" Naruto asked.

"AND WHY DOES THIS SARAFINA GET COOKIES?" Chouji yelled.

"I told you, Pooh Bear is the name of the voice that controls my life!" Sasuke yelled. Everyone just stared at him and backed away from Sasuke.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: That's right! I control every little aspect of your life! I'm glad you like the cookies Sarafina! You may have two more for asking another question (throws two cookies). Yes, I should torture Sasuke more, I just need tot hink of a good way to do it. If I torture him now everyone else may actually realize I am controlling Sasuke's life and they wouldn't think he was crazy! Can't have that now, can we?

"Hn, I hate you," Sasuke said to the voice.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: I know!

"Sasuke, who the hell are you talking to?" Kiba asked.

"The voice that controls my life! I told you, her name is Pooh Bear Is My Hero!" Sasuke yelled.

"Riiiiight, let's just start answering questions. Umm, Sasuke, your first," Kiba said.

"SEE! This Sarafina perosn knows a voice controls my life!" Sasuke said.

"She's just humoring you, because if she didn't, you'd be even more troublesome than you already are," Shikamaru stated.

"Hn, well, I absolutely hate having a voice control my life. Every single day my life is like a living hell because of this annoying voice! And I am NOT INSANE!" Sasuke screamed.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: Oh, you know you'd be lost without me! And after I get around to finishing my other story we will all know if you are insane or not!

"Hn, joy," Sasuke said sarcastically, "Can whoever is next just go?"

"Yeah, sure. I think I'm next. I read these books because they help me tune out Gai and also they are very interesting. I would read a passage but Gai would start screaming again if I did." Kakashi finished, "Jiraiya!"

"YES! A question! Hmm, I started writing perverted books when I learned how much you can make off of selling books like mine! I'm getting money for doing my favorite thing in the world: spying on women! He he!" Jiraiya said happily.

"You're a disgusting old man," Sakura concluded.

"And you're a flat chested bitch. SOMEONE READ THE NEXT DAMN LETTER!" Jiraiya yelled.

_Okay several things so here  
1) Shikamaru: Who do you like more Temari or Ino? BTW Temari you kick ass.  
2) Itachi: Why did you kill your clan?  
3) TenTen: Whats your last name?  
4) Shino: since you really haven't been asked a question, Who do you like?  
5) Kiba and Hinata: I dare you two to kiss.  
ABjustiCC  
p.s. Temari you kick ass (as stated before)  
I love team eight! you guys rock!  
Hinata you you rock the most your one of my fav charachters.  
Kiba and Shino you two is ultra smexy._

"YES! TEAM 8 DOES ROCK! And, yes, I am very sexy! But I'm sexier than Shino!" Kiba yelled.

"You wish," Shino countered.

"I-I a-am h-h-honored that I-I a-am y-y-your f-favorite," Hinata stuttered, blushing.

"HA! Hear that, blonde bitch! No one sent you a letter stating that you kick ass! I so rock!" Temari yelled to Ino.

"Yeah, well we'll let Shikamaru decide who rocks more!" Ino yelled.

"I thought I answered this already? This is so troublesome...I said Ino," Shikamaru stated in a bored tone.

"HA!" Ino yelled at Temari who just galred at her.

"Itachi-kun, it's your turn!" Sakura stated cheerily, blushing when Itachi looked at her.

"Hn, because I wanted to test my strength. I just didn't kill my pathetic little borther because he wasn't worth killing," Itachi stated quickly. Sasuke just glared at him.

"Tenten, please go," Kakashi said quickly.

"Well, I don't really have a last name. My parent's gave me a unique name like Tenten because no one in the village had that name so I wouldn't need a last name to distinguish me from everyone," Tenten stated with a half smile, "Shino, your turn."

"I don't like anyone," Shino stated.

"Aww, c'mon Shino! You must like someone! Who is it?" Kiba asked.

"I don't like anyone, now go away. You're annoying me," Shino stated.

"Hmph, fine!" Kiba yelled as he walked away from Shino.

"Kiba, Hinata, you guys have a dare to complete," Shino said as he smirked. Hinata blushed harder than she had ever blushed before when she realized what she had been dared to do.

"HInata, are you ready?" Kiba asked as he walked up to her. Hinata just nodded her head quickly.

"Are you sure you're okay with doing this?" Kiba asked her. She nodded her head yet again and said, "Y-Yes, i-if y-your o-o-okay with i-it, t-then s-so a-" she was cut off midsentence because Kiba had pressed his lips agains hers. She was a bit stiff at first, but then she eventually brought herself to kiss him back, which surprised Kiba a lot. Kiba deepened the kiss and the two stood there and continued kissing as if no one was watching them.

"Okay, I guess we won't be hearing from them in a while," Temari said with a smirk.

"Well Naruto, now that Hinata chose Kiba it looks like you're mine," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Umm...ummm...LET'S READ THE NEXT LETTER!" Naruto yelled as he backed away from Sasuke and grabbed another letter.

_sasuke: since your so stuck up! what do you see in a girl? _

naruto:what will you do if you dont become hokage?

sakura:did you ever think of

kakashi:why do take on dai freaky little challenges and why did you teach baka sasuke chidori

neji:do you really hate Hinata-chan

oh and did i mention kakashi is the best and could beat lame old gai any day of the week

"NO! I WILL DEFEAT KAKASHI!" Gai yelled.

"Ugh, will you just shut up?" Kakashi asked as he continued reading his book, "Sasuke, just go."

"Girls are annoying and weak. Just look at Sakura," Sasuke stated coldly.

"Sasuke-kun, I will get stronger to make you happy!" Sakura yelled.

"Why do you even bother? I'M GAY!" Sasuke yelled.

"Like we didn't know THAT already," Shikamaru put in.

"All right, all right, let's just drop it!Naruto, GO!" Kakashi yelled.

"I WILL become Hokage!" Naruto yelled.

"They're asking what will you do if you DON'T! They alreadyt know you want to become Hokage," Shikamaur stated.

"Fine, if I didn't become Hokage then I would try my best to be promoted to the highest ninja level rank I can get and train and train until one day I can become Hokage!" Naruto yelled.

"Touching. Sakura, go!" Kakashi yelled.

"I didn't even get asked a question though! Did I ever think of what?" Sakura asked no one in particular.

"Okay, then you go, Kakashi," Jiraiya said.

"Okay, I accept Gai's challenges because if I don't he'll annoy me even more. I taught Sasuke chidori so he could beat Gaara in his match and also so he could protect those who are close to him," Kakashi said in a bored tone.

"I SHOULD HAVE LEARNED CHIDORI! NOT SASUKE!" Naruto yelled.

"Hmph, whatever," Kakashi said as he continued to read his book, "Neji, go."

Neji looked up from the book he recieved from Kakashi and answered, "No, I do not really hate her. We've been getting along better now and I guess I'm actually...kind of...in love with her," he whispered before going back to the book.

"THAT'S DISGUSTING! DID YOU HEAR WHAT HE SAID HINATA?" INo yelled, but Hinata did not hear for she was too busy with Kiba.

"WE'RE ONLY COUSINS DAMMIT!" Neji yelled.

"It's still disgusting!" Ino declared.

"Whatever, let's just read another letter, okay?" Tenten asked, trying to change the subject.

_Cool chapter. Alright, I've got some questions and this will be LONG. _

Sasuke: You're a complete jerk and you're emo. No offense to Sasuke fan girls, but you leave for a pedifle, this is not a question, but anyways, you don't deserve Sakura at all. She's nice to you and she should be with Sai or anyone, but you.

Naruto: Alright, if you could pick any girl, except Sakura, who would you date, and by the way, you're on my top ten of the hottests guys in Naruto.

Itachi: Would you EVER date Sakura? I think that you two would look cute together, and oh, you're hot. Or, which girl would you date?

Kakashi: If Sakura had a boyfriend, who randomly asked her out, and she began to date, and you found out, what would you do? Oh, by the way, you're cute.

Hinata: Okay, I just need to say this you and Naruto deserve to be together, you make a cute couple and yeah. Also, where would you want your first date to be with him?

Gai: You're just weird, by the way, where did you become crazy and were spandex?

Neji: Did you know that you're hot. Anyways, what would you think of you and Sakura being paired up? And you and Tenten?

Tenten: You and Neji make a cute couple, so do you and Lee. Who would you want to date out of the two?

Lee: You're pretty weird too, I mean I understand about the whole how you look you to him, but seriously, what do you think of Gai?

Obito: You and Rin make a cute couple. I was wondering if you would date her at all and where? Oh, you're my on my list as well.

Rin: You should seriously go out with Obito and oh, you're one of my fav female characters, he's nice and hot.

Gaara: Okay, you're hot. Alright, what do you think of Sakura, would you date her? You two make a cute couple.

Yondaime-sama: You're hot, would you date me? Would you date Sakura, you make a good couple. Yay for SakuYon. Oh yeah, and also, what would you do if you found out what the villagers did to the hot Naruto when he was a kid?

So, I thank you all for answering all of my questions and oh, also, Sasuke, you should seriously not get a girlfriend, I don't really like bashing. Oh right one more question.

Sakura: What do you think of all of the pairings with you and all the guys, except Sasuke. No offense, but you seriously ditch him and be with someone else, like Itachi, Gaara, Neji, and etc, except for Jiraya and Orochimaru.

Oh right. Another question sorry about this.

Orochimaru: Do you know about all the pairings with you and other people? Did you know that you're paired up with Sakura? I feel bad for her.

Jiraya: You're cute looking, but too old. So, what did you think of Yondaime when you were training him and by the way, I love Yondaime. No offense, but he's hot. Oh right, what do you think of you and Tsuande? You make a cute couple.

No offense for some of the bashing, I think, but I really wanted some answers, so, I'm sorry for taking up a lot of space and stuff, and by the way, this fic is good. I've got one more thing to say, Naruto and Yondaime, you're both hot and would you date me? Mostly Yondaime?

Thanks,  
Yondaime-kun

PS: I named myself after the greatest character, oh, and this will be one of my favs. Yay for YonSaku, ItaSaku, SOME SasuSaku, NejSaku, GaaSaku, NejTen, LeeTen, NaruHina, SOME SakuNaru and that's it. So, I thank you so much for looking over this long list of questions and as they say, "Curisoity killed the cat."

"Hmph, I hate you," Sasuke hissed to the letter.

"Who don't you hate?" Shino asked.

"Shut up," Sasuke yelled back.

"YES! Thank you, I know, I am very hot!" Naruto said with a toothy grin, "Let's see, if I had to date any of the girls except Sakura, I would pick...Hinata!"

"Find your own girl!" Kiba yelled from a corner of the room where he was making out with Hinata who blushed when everyone looked toward them.

"Whatever. ITACHI! IT'S YOUR TURN!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically.

"Hn, I guess out of all the girls here I would probably date Sakura, only because I actually know her a bit since she would always follow my foolish brother home," Itachi said which made Sakura smile happily, knowing that she had a chance with Itachi.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" Naruto yelled.

"Let's see, if Sakura got a boyfriend, I would kill the boy," Kakashi stated simply.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" Sakura yelled.

"Fine, I would kill him if he seemed like he didn't really care about you," Kakashi said.

"Great, you're going to be worse than my father when I start dating!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi just shrugged and said, "Hinata, step away from Kiba and answer your question." Hinata seperated from Kiba and blushed madly.

"NOOO! KAKASHI! I WAS GOING TO USE THAT STUFF FOR MY BOOK!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Once again, I remind you, they are only 14 and 15 years old!" Kakashi said, Now Hinata, go!"

"Umm... well, N-Naruto-kun is in l-love w-with S-Sakura now, and h-he may e-even be d-d-dating S-Sasuke r-right n-now, s-so I d-don't t-think I-I'll e-end u-up w-with h-him a-anyway. I h-have K-Kiba-kun n-now, anyway," Hinata started.

"I AM NOT DATING SASUKE!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

"COULD YOU MANAGE TO SHUT UP FOR 5 MINUTES!" Kiba yelled.

"NO!" Naruto yelled back.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP AND LET HINATA FINISH!" Kakashi yelled, which shut everyone up.

"O-Okay, i-if I w-went on a d-date with N-Naruto-kun, I w-would t-take h-him w-wherever h-he w-wanted to g-go, p-probably to g-get s-some r-ramen," Hinata stuttered.

"YEAH! RAMEN!" NAruto yelled.

"NARUTO! Gai-sensei must answer his question!" Lee yelled.

"Thank you Lee!" Gai bellowed, "I am not weird or crazy! I wear spandex because it is YOUT-"

"NO MENTIONING YOUTH!" Tenten reminded her sensei.

"I wear spandex because it is that word that I am not allowed to say," Gai grumbled.

"My rival Neji! It is your turn!" Lee yelled.

"Go away, I'm reading," Neji stated.

"But Neji!" Lee whined, "You were asked a question!"

"Hmph, fine, if it will make you shut up. I don't like to brag, but I am pretty hot, thanks for noticing. What do I think of me and Sakura being paried up? It's not that bad I guess, I don't really know her that well. Me and Tenten? I just need her for training, I guess she's a friend. I don't really think I'd go out with her though," Neji said as he continued to read his book he recieved from Kakashi.

"TENTEN! GO!" Gai yelled.

"Umm...I guess I would go out with...Lee," Tenten started as she blushed a deep crimson, "Just because Neji just sees me as someone to try his new techniques on and Lee actually treats me like a person and...yeah," she finished, blushing even harder than she was a few seconds ago.

"Really Tenten? You'd really go out with me over Neji?" Lee asked Tenten with wide eyes. Tenten couldn't think of wht to say so she just nodded and looked away from the boy as she began to blush even more.

"Okay, okay, next question!" Kakashi said so they could finish the questions and leave, "Lee, go."

"Let's see, Gai-snesei is a wonderful teacher! He is like a father to me!" Lee said happily.

"And you are like a son to me!" Gai said as tears formed in his eyes.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee yelled.

"LEE!" Gai yelled back.

"Gai-sens-" "YOU WERE DARED TO NOT GIVE ANY MANHUGS!" Kakashi interrupted them, causing both to stop.

"Hey, who is this Obito who was asked a question next?" Naruto asked.

"He was my former teammate, but he's not here, so we can't really ask him the question," Kakashi said.

"If we don't answer all of the questions we'll never leave!" Neji yelled.

"Umm, I'll try to answer it! Let's see, I think Obito would definitely go out with Rin, since he did have a crush on her and everything. Don't ask me where, though," Kakashi stated before he went back to reading his book.

"Who's Rin? Her question is next," Narutop said.

"It's not a question, it's just a comment," Sakura said, "Who is Rin anyway, sensei?"

"She was my other former teammate. Just whoever is next go because there isn't a question for her and she isn't here anyway," kakashi said.

"GAARA!" Kankuro yelled.

"Hn, I'm hot? Thanks...I guess. Would I date Sakura? No, I don't date," Gaara said which caused all of his fangirls in another place to all scream in horror because they now did not have a chance with Gaara for he didn't date.

"I wouldn't want to date you anyway, I only have eyes for a certain someone who isn't Sasuke!" Sakura said as she glanced over at Itachi and smiled, who in return, ignored her.

"NEXT!" Naruto yelled.

"Yondaime isn't here, he's been dead for what, over 10 years?" Jiraiya said. "BUT I'LL ANSWER FOR HIM! Hmm, he doesn't know you so he probably won't date you."

"You never know, he might date her!" Sakura yelled.

"SHUT UP! I'm answering! Now lets see, if he found out how the village people treated Naruto, I'm guessing he wouldn't be too happy, to say the least," Jiraiya finished, "Flat chested bitch! You're next!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Sakura yelled.

"THAN DON'T CALL ME A PERVERT!" Jiraiya yelled back.

"YOU ARE A PERVERT!" Sakura screamed at him.

"AND YOU ARE FLAT CHESTED!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Just drop it and go, Sakura," Kakashi said.

"Fine! I don't really like the SakuraGaara pairing. NejiSakura is okay, but not my favorite. NarutoSakura I don't like all too much because I see Naruto like a brother. LeeSakura I don't like too much either. But my all time favorite is ItachiSakura! All the others I don't really care for," Sakura whispered so Itachi wouldn't hear her and she wouldn't get embarrassed.

"YES! I'm next!" Jiraiya yelled.

"No, Orochimaru is!" Naruto yelled.

"Do you see him here? No, so it is officially my turn!" Jiraiya yelled, "Yondaime was a lot like Naruto when I trained him. Their personalities are actually very much alike! Yes, I am cute, but I am not old yet! I still have a lot of life in me! What do I think of Tsunade? SHE'S HOT! We so should hook up some time! Although, she is a bit scary when she's mad," Jiraiya stated.

"OH YAY! I GOT A QUESTION! Would I date you? As I said before, I only have eyes for my Sakura!" Naruto said.

"And as I said before, PLEASE DATE HER!" Sakura cried.

"Let's just read another letter," Temari said as she grabbed a letter and started reading.

_Lol I hope Itachi-kun hooks up with Sakura...mean Sasuke...XD update soon...maybe next time I'll write some questions...or now _

Sasuke: Why can't you get over youself! I mean your so I', better then Naruto and all the crap and your mean to everyone...and please you'll never beat Itachi. He rocks...so Sasuke go to Oro-kun and try to get stronger but fail misrbaly...kukukukukuku  
Sakura: Hi Sakura-chan! Your my favourtie character. Sasuke-teme shouldn't be so mean to you! You rock! Anyways I suggest you go for Itachi-kun..he is so much cuter then Sasuke and so more mature...no super emo/angst/i'msosadmybrotherkilledmyfamily stuff...etc YOU ROCK  
Naruto: Hi Naruto-kun. Please stop going after Sakura-chan..you are so made for Hinata-chan! Go get her...plus your so bishi...sometimes anyways...you know you shouldn't wear your headband on your head...you look so much cuter without it there!

Shino: Hi Shino-sama! Your so mysterious...kukukuku anyways yeah...I don't what to say to you except your pretty cool...D  
Kiba:Hey Kiba-kun, Akamaru! You guys are so cute...keep up the good work beating up Naruto-kun...ps..Sorry Naruto-kun no offense! --'' your just a tad annoying sometimes...  
Hinata: Hey Hinata-chan! I'd just like to say you also one of my other fav characters! You go get Naruto girl! Ps...whats you fav food?

Tenten:Tenten-chan! Hey there...I hope you get Gai good! Anyways I wish we could see more of you in the anime..though we do see more of you..just a little though in the time-skip managa! Ps...why do you like weapons so much?  
Lee: Yeah Lee! Your so cool...so determine...so stong willed! Keep up the good work!  
Neji:...Even if your snotty in the beginning your pretty cook on the timeskip managa...luv you Neji-kun...ps. why do you only wear beige/white and tan??

Shikamaru: Hey Shika-kun! I just have to say your so cool and smart! Your lazy attuid makes you so hot...AND SAY NO TO SMOKING! -spoiler- even if your doing for Asuma-sensei wait until your 20 and it's legal for you to buy cigarettes...  
Chouji: um...your sweet Chouji! Keep it up...  
Ino:...Okay first of all get over Sasuke-kun...cause Shika-kun is better...and second stop being bitchy...even if I like you at some point or another in the anime you get bitchy...but other then that your pretty okay...yeah INO!

Gaara:Your so cute Gaara-kun...ps I thought Naruto changed your mind about killing everyone and you became Kazekage and loved the village! -pinches cheek- your so cute!  
Temari:You rock girl! Keep on hiding that Teddy and having Gaara bend to your every whim...ps Never let Gaara on the computer...or make sure Kankuro deletes the history...he's to young to know what sand-cest is...(PS indside joke..I saw this comic and it has to do with what I'm saying...ps you save Gaara's poor innocent eyes...and yell at Kankuro!)  
Kankuro:Stop wearing make-up! You look better without it

Itachi-kun:Itachi-kun! You so rock! Your so cute...and you pawn Sushi-chan...ps when you escape from the room tell Deidra he rocks! He's so cute to...Ps/ Don't forget to hook up with Sakura-chan...it'll make Sasuke angry...I think?  
Jiraiya:STOP BEING PERVERTED...and be nice to Tsaunde-sama...GOT IT!  
Kakashi-kun:Your so cool...better the Gai...XD You rock Kakashi...ps Do you like Anko-chan??  
Gai:YOUR CREEPY! I saw I pic of you in a speedo and -shiver shiver shiver- I had mental trauma from awhile...D

Um...I think that's everyone so far...--'

Luv you all!

T-chan!

PS. ITACHI AND KAKASHI are so drool worthy -blush- and Gaara rocks as well...he's my cute racoon-kun...or panda-kun... WHICH ONE GAARA WHICH ONE!

"Don't call me either of those names or I will hunt you down and kill you slowly and painfully," Gaara stated.

"Panda-kun..." Temari said with a smirk.

"Argh, I do not kill in the presence of my sister," Gaara said through clenched teeth.

"Good boy!" Temari said, "Now which would you rather have?"

"I said, neither," Gaara declared.

"You have to pick the one you like better or Mr. Snuggles is going to get it!" Temari said a sshe whipped out a kunai and Mr. Snuggles.

"Hmph, fine, I guess Panda-kun," Gaara stated.

"Good boy Panda-kun!" Temari cooed.

"Shut up and whoever is next, go," Gaara said darkly.

"I will beat Itahci and I am better than Narutro," Sasuke declared.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: No you won't and no you're not.

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled.

"Who are you talking to?" Naruto asked.

"The voice tha- You know what? Never mind," Sasuke said.

"Sakura, your turn," Kakashi said.

"Oh, umm, I'm glad I'm your favorite character! I agree, Itachi is cuter and more mature than Sasuke," Sakura said quietly while blushing.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU LIKE MY BROTHER MORE THAN ME?" Sasuke yelled.

"SHUT UP SASUKE-TEME! It's my turn! I can never stop loving Sakura! We're made for each other! She'll realize it one day too!" Naruto said.

"IN YOUR DREAMS NARUTO!" Sakura yelled back to him.

"Shino, your turn," Shikamaru said in a bord tone.

"Umm, thanks," Shino said, unsure of how he should answer the comment he got, "Kiba, get off of Hinata and answer this question." Kiba and Hinata stopped their make out session in the corner and Kiba went over to where Shino was to read the letter, leaving a bright red Hinata behind.

"Lets see, oh thanks! I am pretty cute!" Kiba said as he gave toothy grin, "Don't worry, I'll keep Naruto in line!"

"HEY! I AM NOT ANNOYING!" Naruto yelled.

"Says you," Neji commented, "Hinata, go!"

"I-I'm g-glad I a-am also o-one of y-your f-f-favorite c-characters. U-Umm, m-my f-favorite f-food is p-probably...s-senzai and c-cinnamon r-r-rolls," Hinata stuttered.

"Tenten, you go," Kakashi said.

"Don't worry, I will teach my sensei a lesson," Tenten stated as she glared at Gai who was completely oblivious to everything that was happening, "I like weapons a lot because they are so dangerous and there are so many of them. Also look how pretty they are!"

"Umm...okay, I think it's your turn, Lee," Kankuro stated.

"I don't really have a question, but thanks! THE POWER OF YO-" "YOU CAN'T TALK ABOUT YOUTH FOR THIS CHAPTER!" Neji said, interrupting his teammate.

"Okay then, Neji, you're next," Lee stated.

"Hn, I'm not snotty. I'm just making sure everyone knows I;m better than I am," Neji stated.

"Right, so, how's that different from being snotty?" Tenten asked.

"Anyway, I wear white and beige and tan because those are the colors of the robes that the Hyuugas wear," Neji stated, choosing to ignore Tenten's comment, "Who's next?"

"SHIKAMARU! STOP BEING SO LAZY AND ANSWER!" Ino yelled to her teammate.

"Tch, so troublesome," Shikamaru said as he sat up.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?" Ino fumed.

"Nothing, nothing. Umm...thanks...I guess. Umm, I don't smoke," Shikamaru stated.

"YOU BETTER NOT! Do you know how bad that is for you?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, yeah. So troublesome. Will whoever is next just go?" Shikamaru asked with a bored tone.

"Oh, thank you!" Chouji said to the comment he recieved as he looked for food around the room for he ran out of chips, "I NEED MORE FOOD!"

"Ino, just go," Kakashi said.

"I AM NOT BITCHY!" Ino fumed.

"Yeah, and I'm not lazy," Shikamaru said.

"Hmph, fine, I can be bitchy sometimes," Ino said.

"Sometimes? How about all the time!" Sakura yelled.

"Look who's talking Billboard Brow!" Ino yelled back.

"I am not bitchy!" Sakura replied.

"At least I have the guts to say I'm bitchy! You are bitchy and you won't even admit it to yourself!" Ino yelled.

"Fine, I can be bitchy sometimes too! Happy now?" Sakura replied.

"Oh gosh, Gaara, just go," Temari said.

"Okay, never pinch my cheeks. I'm done," Gaara stated simply.

"Oh, I will keep his teddy from him because if I don't, he'll try to kill me. Don't worry, I always go on the computer after Kankuro to make sure he isn't on any bad stuff Gaara can find. God only knows what would happen if Gaara found the type of stuff Kankuro looks at on the internet," Temari said.

"Hey! It's not that bad!" Kankuro shot back.

"What is this sandcest this person speaks of?" Gaara asked. Temari and Kankuro just looked at each other and tried to figure out how to handle this.

"Well, it's just stories about us that you don't need to read...ever," Temari said.

"I want to know what it is," Gaara stated. Temari just shook her head 'no' at him.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: I'll help you Gaara! A sandcest fanfic appeared in Gaara's hands.

As Pooh Bear said, a pack of papers appeared in Gaara's hands that seemed to have just recently been printed off the computer.

"NOOO! GAARA! DON'T READ THAT!" Temari yelled when she saw the title on the paper. She ahd recognized it as one of the many fanfics Kankuro had read on their computer.

"Oh, you'll like that one Gaara! It's written really well!" Kankuro stated.

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!" Temari yelled at Kankuro. She ran to Gaara to get the papers, but he stopped her with his sand. So, she pulled out his teddy and held it above him.

"Gaara, put the papers down now or your teddy will get hurt," Temari threatened. As soon as she said that Kankuro grabbed the bear from his sister.

"I want to see what happens if he reads it! I'm sure he'll love it!" Kankuro said as he hid the bear from Temari and Gaara.

"Hmph, when he looks for someone to kill because of that story, I had nothing to do with letting him read it!" Temari said, "NOW GO, BAKA!"

"Hmph, well thank you, but I like my make up. It makes me unique," Kankuro stated, "Who's next?"

"Itachi-kun!" Sakura squealed.

"Hn, thanks, I think. Maybe your on to something, hooking up with Sakura would make him jealous," Itachi said as he pondered if he should hook up with the girl or not. Sakura looked at him with hopeful eyes, but he decided against it...for now, anyways.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I AM PERVERTED?" Jiraiya asked after he read the letter over again.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE PERVERTED! LOOK AT ALL THOSE BOOKS YOU WRITE!" Naruto yelled.

"It's not being perverted, it's my job!" Jiraiya countered.

"Then get a new job that isn't so perverted!" Sakura said.

"Whatever. I am nice to Tsunade! She can be just a little bitchy sometimes!" Jiraiya said, "Kakashi! Go!"

"Yes, I am better than Gai. Do I like Anko? Hmm, a little bit," Kakashi concluded.

"I AM NOT CREEPY AND YOU ARE NOT BETTER KAKASHI!" Gai yelled, "And I think I look terriffic in a speedo!"

"Eww, mental images, mental images," Neji said as he tried to get the image of Gai in a speedo out of his head.

"Can we please stop talking about this and read another letter before I get mental images too?" Tenten asked as she grabbed another letter.

_To the Naruto cast:_

Naruto: When you leave the room, can you get Ichiraku's ramen recipe?!?!? Oh and here's some ramen!

Sakura: Is your hair natural? In which way is Naruto annoying?

Sasuke: Has your hair even tried to fly away? If so, how have you gotten it back? Oh, and which corner is your prefered emo corner?

Kakashi: burns all Icha Icha novels READ SOMETHING BETTER... Because Jiraiya's writing skills simply suck. I support the idea, however!

takes Mr. Snuggles and gives it to Gaara Go kill them after they answer these questions, Gaara!

"NOO! Now Gaara's going to kill me!" Temari whined.

"Umm, just take it back. He won't notice, he's too busy reading his fanfic," Kankuro said as he walked over to Gaara and grabbed the bear, "See? Don't worry Gaara! The beginning is really slow and boring, but it really picks up in the middle!"

"Oh god, this isn't gonna be good when he finishes," Temari said.

"Does anyone have a camera so I can take a picture of what his facial expression is when he reads the part of us having a th-" KANKURO! SHUT UP!" Temari interrupted her brother.

"NOOOOOOOO! MY ICHA ICHA BOOKS! WHYYYYYY?" Kakashi screamed in agony, "NEJI! GIVE ME THE ONE I GAVE YOU!"

"BACK OFF! Go find your own, I'm busy reading," Neji stated.

"NOOOOO! WHY? YOU HAVE TAKEN AWAY THE ONLY THING THAT KEEPS ME SANE WHEN LISTENING TO GAI YELLING ABOUT YOUTH!!!! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, YOU SICK BASTARD!" Kakashi screamed.

"God Kakashi, no need to get so over dramatic! Here, you can have this one," Jiraiya said as he pulled an Icha Icha book out and handed it to Kakashi.

"THE DAY IS MINE!" Kakashi yelled as he went back and began reading his book again like nothing had ever occured.

"AND MY WRITING SKILLS DO NOT SUCK! I'll read you a passage from my newest book It goe-," "NOOOO! MY VIRGIN EARS!" Gai yelled as he fell on the ground and started crying, interrupting Jiraiya.

"RAMEN! YES! I LOVE YOU FOR GIVING ME RAMEN! And sure, I'll get the ramen recipe from Icharakus once I leave," Naruto said she he stuffed his face with the ramen he recieved.

"I WANT FOOD!" Chouji yelled as he tackled Naruto and began eating his ramen.

"NO! IT'S MINE!" Naruto yelled as he got up and tackled Chouji. The two rolled around on the floor as they fought each other to find out who gets the ramen.

"While they're doing that, why don't you go, Sakura," Kakashi suggested.

"Okay. Yes, my hair is my natural hair color. It's a genetic trait. Let's see, Naruto is rude, obnoxious, and loud. He's like the big brother I never had. He's annoying, but he's still my friend," Sakura replied happily, "Umm, Sasuke? It's your turn."

"What the hell? No, my hair has never tried to fly away! I don't really have a preferred emo corner. I guess maybe, the one in the southeast corner of the room," Sasuke declared.

"All right, next letter!" Ino said cheerily.

_hi pooh bear! i just wanted to send a normal review,so here it is!i'm so glad you updated and that mine was the first question! YEAH! i can't wait trill the next update and i'll continue asking questions. this chapter was really surprising.who knew SasuGAY was that strange. i believe he is emo because he has thoe bandages on his arms and legs._

I also have a question for ino and itachi!

Ino: Do you have feeling for Shikamaru? i mean would youn still want to continue chasing after an emo like SauGAY? but even if you did like Shikamaru, then temari would like kill you or something.

Itachi: Do you have a crush on Hana Inuzuka? just curious! please don't kill me!your so freakin hot!

i also have a question for the girls;have you ever had anyone fight over you? (just curious)

i love you guys(everyone)!!especially Ten Ten! You are my hero!!

-Star

I'm looking forward to your next update!

_"_WHO THE HELL IS THIS POOH BEAR EVERYONE SPEAKS OF?" Jiraiya yelled.

"I told you, it's the voice that controls my life that no one but me can hear!" Sasuke yelled.

"You need to go back to therapy with Gai," Kakashi said.

"Oh, HELL NO! I AM NOT GOING BACK TO THERAPY WITH GAI! He gave me the heimlich maneuver to help MY EYE!" Sasuke yelled, "I'm telling the truth! I'm not insane! There is a voice that controls my life!"

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: Aha, now they think you're really crazy! This is priceless. Glad you like the story Star! Thanks for asking questions and helping keep this story alive! I feel generous today so you get 2 cookies! (Throws 2 cookies) Yes, Sasuke is very strange indeed, and he is very emo.

"I AM NOT!" Sasuke yelled, which got him many confused looks from everyone else.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: Yes you are! Bye now!

"I hate you," Sasuke grumbled.

"SHUT UP! IT'S MY TURN!" Ino declared, "Okay, yes, I won't lie, I do have feelings for Shikamaru. Sasuke is gay now so even if I did like him still, he's GAY! And, Temnari can't kill me. I'd so kill her first!"

"Oh, bring it on!" Temari yelled as she pounced on Ino. They, like Naruto and Chouji, began rolling around on the floor as they fought each other.

"TAKE YOUR CLO-" "STOP RIGHT THERE YOU PERVERT!" Sakura yelled, interrupting Jiraiya and stopping him from saying his perverted comment.

"Itachi," Kakashi stated, "Your turn."

"Hn, I don't know Hana Inuzuka, so no," Itachi stated.

"GIRLS!" Kakashi yelled, which caused both Temari and Ino to stop and look at him. "You all have to answer your question, and then you can go back to fighting," Kakashi stated.

"Okay, no, I don't think I have. Maybe they have fought from afar!" Ino said happily.

"Hmph, no, but my brothers tried to kill Shikamaru when they found out I liked him," Temari stated. And with that, Temari and Ino went back to fighting on the ground.

"Umm, Naruto and Lee fought over me like, a year ago I think it was," Sakura said, remembering the event.

"Umm, not that I know of. And I'm glad I am one of your favorite characters!" Tenten said happily, "Umm, Hinata?" Hinata broke away from Kiba in their corner and began blushing once again. She finally managed to stutter, "N-No," before Kiba pulled her back to him.

"I think that's all the time we have for today," Kakashi began, "Let's see, this chapter was very interesting. Kiba and Hinata hooked up for almost the entire chapter, Chouji and Naruto are still on the ground fighting over who gets the ramen, and Temari and Ino are still on the ground fighting over Shikamaru. And Gaara is reading about sandcest, and he'll probably be done reading that soon...Next chapter should be fun."

"ASK ME MORE QUESTIONS!" NAruto yelled as he fought Chouji.

"AND SEND ME FOOD!" Chouji yelled.

"AND SEND MORE DARES! Those are fun!" Kiba said as he broke away from Hinata and grinned.

"UNTIL NEXT TIME!" Tenten said happily.

"SHUT UP! I NEED TO READ MY FANFICTION!" Gaara yellled, which shut everyone up. So everyone sat in silence as Gaara read his fanfiction as they all awaited more letters...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ah! Sorry for updating so late! I'm not going to make a certain deadline for the next chapter because whenever I do, it doesn't get out until a week later! I've just been so busy with midterms in 2 weeks and so many projects and essays in every single class that I haven't had time, even on the weekends. Hope you like this chapter and thanks for all of your questions!

Pooh Bear Is My Hero


	6. TOO MANY ROSES! Also Tsunade Joins!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!!! Or the doom song. Or Slim Shady...random, but he is mentioned in here. How he got mentioned, don't ask me. I just write the story, I don't try to make it make sense.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"YES! MORE LETTERS!" Naruto yelled as he pumped his fist in the air.

"SHUT UP! I'm trying to read," Gaara said from his corner where he continued to read his fanficiton.

"Okay, I'll read the first letter," Kankuro volunteered.

_Ok, questions for the Uchiha brothers:  
Itachi-sama: Can I have a coat like yours? Also, can you kill Orochimaru slowly and painfully in front of me so I can laugh in that snake-bastard's face? Just wondering. Also, can you be my sensei? _

Sauke: Have you ever though that maybe if you made amends with your brother, he could be your sensei and you could become strong? And how do you intend to ristor your clan? Is it reputation-wise of litteraly get married and carry out the bloodline? Just wondering.

And Naruto: You're really cute as a girl. Scary, but true. TURN SAUKE INTO ONE! bUAHAHAH! I seem to enjoy tourchering Sasuke. Sorry about it, but yo're just too easy of a target. And I feel honored that Itachi-sama answered my questions.

"IT'S TRUE! I am cute as a girl! Maybe even cuter than Sakura!" Naruto said with a grin.

"BAKA!" Sakura yelled as she whacked Naruto in the head and watched him fall over on the ground.

"Oww, Sakura! What was that for?" Naruto asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Keep your big mouth shut and don't say stupid things! Besides, it wasn't your turn anyway! It was Itachi-kun's turn!" Sakura said as she turned away from Naruto and faced Itachi.

"Hn, no, you can't have a coat like mine. It's for Akatsuki members only. Also, I will not be your sensei. If I happen to come across Orochimaru, then sure, I'll kill him for you. I never really liked him anyway," Itachi said, "Your turn foolish little brother."

"I will never try to become friends with my brother again, I can't forgive him for what he has done!" Sasuke yelled.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: Aww, come on, all he did was kill your entire clan! What's so bad about that? He just wanted to see how strong he was! I think you're being unfair to poor Itachi-kun!

"SO YOU'RE ON HIS SIDE TOO!" Sasuke yelled as he pointed to the ceiling of the room.

"Umm, Sasuke, who are you talking to?" Kakashi asked.

"SHUT UP! I'M TALKING TO THE VOICE THAT CONTROLS MY LIFE THAT LIKES MY BROTHER MORE THAN ME!" Sasuke yelled.

"Umm, who wouldn't like your brother more than you? He doesn't yell at people to shut up every five seconds, he doesn't claim to have a voice that controls his life, and he's SO HOT!" Sakura squealed, clapping her hands over her mouth and blushing when she realized she said that out loud, not in her mind.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: Yeah, Sakura's right! Most people in this room will agree they like Itachi-kun more than you, they just don't have the guts to say it to you!

"I hate you all," Sasuke mumbled as he walked over to his emo corner and sat down.

"SASUKE-TEME! YOU DIDN'T FINISH YOUR QUESTION!" Naruto yelled.

"Ugh, I will find a way to restore my clan one day as soon as I kill my brother!" Sasuke said.

"**You'll NEVER kill Itachi-kun! I WON'T LET YOU!**" Inner Sakura screamed in Sakura's mind.

"Next letter!" Chouji said as he grabbed another letter, "I hope it has food!"

_Kakashi what do you think of Sakura/you pairings?  
(I think they're cute, but the age difference disturbs me)  
Gaara what do you think of the Sakura/you, and Hinata/you pairings?  
Hinata and Kakashi what do you both think of the few stories where you are evil or out for world domination? Have either of you ever thought about it?_

"Personally, I don't like Sakura paired up with me. It's disgusting, to say the least. She's like my daughter," Kakashi said, pausing his reading to answer FOR ONCE.

"EWW! THEY ARE DISGUSTING!" Sakura yelled, "Me and Kakashi-sensei is just so...UGH WRONG!"

"Gaara, I think you're next," Kakashi stated, going back to read his book.

"Like I said, I don't date. So leave me alone and let me READ!" Gaara snapped.

"Okay, my turn again. I think it would be great to rule the world, hehe, I can see it now," Kakashi said as he thought of what it would be like.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A World Ruled by Kakashi

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Kakashi was sitting on his throne reading the latest Icha Icha book, with hundreds of the other issues surrounding him. Below, a giant head of Naruto popped out of nowhere and yelled "NO! NO! NO! WE ARE NOT GOING TO FIND OUT WHAT LIFE WOULD BE LIKE IF YOU RULED THE WORLD! GOD ONLY KNOWS WHAT HORRIBLE PERVERTED THINGS YOU WOULD MAKE US DO!"_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back to Reality

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"NO! NO! NO! WE ARE NOT GOING TO FIND OUT WHAT LIFE WOULD BE LIKE IF YOU RULED THE WORLD! GOD ONLY KNOWS WHAT HORRIBLE, PERVERTED THINGS YOU WOULD MAKE US DO!" Naruto yelled in Kakashi's face, bringing him out of his daydream.

"Hmm, fine. Hinata, go," Kakashi said with an emotionless tone.

"O-Okay. Umm, I-I do n-not t-think I-I would e-ever t-t-try to t-take over the w-world, and I-I d-don't think I-I'm e-evil," Hinata stuttered, "I d-don't r-r-really l-like t-those stories t-too much."

"Oh, oh! I'll read the next letter!" Lee vonlunteered.

"LET THE POWER OF YOUTH GUIDE YOU!" Gai yelled.

"I was wondering how long it would take him to mention youth," Kakashi said in a bored tone.

"YES GAI-SENSEI! I WILL DO MY BEST!" Lee yelled.

_and i meant as a friend sasuke_

"NO! THAT WASN'T EVEN A QUESTION OR LETTER! I WANT TO READ ANOTHER ONE!" Lee exclaimed.

"GO FOR IT LEE!" Gai said, giving the nice guy pose.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee exclaimed.

"LEE!" Gai yelled back as he ran to his student.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"How touching," Kakashi interrupted.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Finally, after running for what seems like forever, the two finally reached each other and embraced in the manliest of hugs with the sunset and waves crashing behind them. Until suddenly, the sunset collapsed and fell on the floor behind them, along with the waves.

"NO! MY BEAUTIFUL TAPESTRY OF A SUNSET AND WAVES! IT IS DESTROYED!" Gai cried.

"So that's how that happened to appear everywhere, it wasn't real!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Of course not Tenten! How do you think we'd get a sunset and waves inside this room?" Lee asked. Tenten just shrugged and watched as her sensei had an emotional break down in the middle of the floor.

"Okay, can we get on with it here? Sasuke, go," Kakashi said, ignoring Gai who was now in fetal position on the floor.

"I don't have a question though," Sasuke said from his emo corner.

"Okay then, Lee, read a letter," Kakashi demanded. Lee saluted Kakashi and began reading another letter.

_Yeah I can't wait till you answer my Question and sorry for the Mispellings.  
Ino: I dare You to shut Your mouth for the rest of this chapter  
Temari: Do love to Torture Gaara?  
Kankuro: I love Cats and Do You like the nick name Kitty-chan?  
Kakashi: STAY SEXY AND HOT ALWAYS! And will you hit Gai in the head with this Brick I sent you?  
Bye bye  
PSHi my little Panda-chan, Beware of the tickle monsters They are looking for you since you never laugh in the Show they might mail themselves there. _

"Anything for a fan," Kakashi said with a smirk as he grabbed the brick and threw it at Gai's head, knocking him unconscious.

"I wanted to whack him with a brick!" Tenten complained.

"DON'T WORRY TENTEN! I'm sure you will get your chance as well!" Lee said as he gave her the nice guy pose. Tenten smiled and nodded her head and said, "Can someone else send a brick or something I can throw at my sensei? Please and thank you! I'll be your best friend forever!" Tenten cried enthusiastically.

"But Tenten, you said you were my best friend forever!" Lee exclaimed.

"You are Lee! You're my best Konoha friend, and they'll be my best friend from...wherever they're from!" Tenten said happily as she gave Lee the nice guy pose. This made Lee immediately happy so he hugged her, causing her to blush a bit. When he let go she looked over at Neji who was smirking at her.

"What?" She snapped at him.

"You've been around those two too long. You're starting to act like them," Neji told her.

"At least I don't fantasize about banging my first cousin," Tenten said as she smirked at him, which got her an icy cold glare from the Hyuuga before he went back to reaidng his book he got from Kakashi.

"Okay, Ino's question is first! Ha, she got a dare! You can't talk for the whole chapter, Ino-pig! HAHA!" Sakura yelled in Ino's face.

"It's not like she said anything this chapter yet anyway.She's actually being less troublesome this chapter," Shikamaru commented from where he was sitting.

"Temari, your turn," Kankuro said.

"I will admit, it is fun to torture my little brother! He's always so stiff and when you torture or annoy him he acts like a little kid! It's so funny!" Temari said. Gaara would have threatened to kill her since Kankuro had the bear now, but he was too busy reading his fanfic. "Kankuro?"

"No I do not like the nickname kitty-chan. End of story," Kankuro stated.

"Gaara, tickle monsters are coming after you!" Temari teased.

"Shut up, no they are not, there is no such thing. NOW LET ME FINISH READING, DAMMIT!" Gaara yelled.

"Okay, next question!" Tenten said cheerily as she grabbed a letter.

_Hello! I'm back! Now for me to get you off track! (I don't sound so good when I try. TTTT) _

Naruto: Why haven't you killed Sasuke for what he did yet?  
Ino: Wen will you stop asking for people to ask you questions?  
Itachi: Why did you kill the Uchiha clan?  
Jiraiya: When did you become a pervert?  
Kakashi: Why do you hate Gai so much?  
Gai: Uh... Why do you like the color green so much?  
Sakura: Are you going to love Naruto now?  
P.S. Sorry about all of these questions. As an apology, I'll send you enough food for three chapters.

"FOOD! GIMME GIMME GIMME!" Chouji yelled as he grabbed the food and took it away to his own little corner to eat.

"HEY, SHARE CHOUJI!" Kiba yelled as he removed his arm from around Hinata's shoulders and pounced on Chouji to get him to share the food.

"B-Be c-c-careful K-Kiba-kun," Hinata stuttered to her new boyfriend. Kiba just took a moment to grin at her before going back to taking the food from Chouji.

"Wow, this guy is seriously a good rapper! Seriously, he could be the next Slim Shady!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Who's Slim Shady?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, but he's a rapper!" Naruto yelled.

"Okay, okay, Naruto just get on with your question.

"Okay. I haven't killed Sasuke because he is my best friend!" Naruto announced.

"Like you could beat me anyway, dobe," Sasuke said from his corner.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY SASUKE-TEME?" Naruto yelled.

"ENOUGH! Ino. Go. Now!" Kakashi demanded. Ino just shook her head no and pointed at her mouth.

"Oh, that's right. You can't talk for this chapter," Kakashi said.

"I'll answer for her!" Sakura volunteered. Ino nodded her head and began moving her hands around in attempt to tell Sakura what she was saying. Finally, Sakura nodded her head to show she understood.

"Ino says that she wants to be asked a lot of questions because she hopes that someone will ask her out on a date because she is desperate and no one from Konoha will date her," Sakura finished with a smirk. Temari burst out into a hysterical fit of laughter and Ino pounced on Sakura and began trying to beat her up.

"Okay, Itachi?" Kakashi said, ignoring the two girls fighting on the ground.

"Hn, didn't I answer this already? I killed them to test my strength and see if I could do it," Itachi stated.

"I GOT FOOD FOR EVERYONE!" Kiba announced as he grabbed all of the food Chouji had stolen and gave some to everyone.

"NOOO! MY FOOD!" Chouji yelled.

"Chouji, you still have a lot left," Shino said.

"I WANT ALL OF IT!" Chouji growled.

"Whatever, go Jiraiya," Kakashi ordered.

"I'm not perverted, it's just research for my books I sell! It's my job!" Jiraiya countered.

"Then get a new job that isn't perverted!" Sakura demanded as she stopped fighting with Ino.

"Tch, like I'd give up doing my research!" Jiraiya said, "Kakashi go!"

"It's not that I hate Gai, he's just incredibly annoying. Seriously, wouldn't you get annoyed too, Kasek, if you had a person in green spandex follow you around everywhere challenging you to do these stupid little competitions when you could be doing something more worthwhile?" Kakashi asked.

"You mean like reading your perverted books?" Tenten asked.

"Exactly," Kakashi concluded.

"I think Gai-sensei is next, but he's unconscious so we'll skip him," Tenten said.

"I SHALL GO FOR GAI-SENSEI! He likes the color green because it is so very YOUTHFUL!" Lee announced. Hearing the word 'youth', Gai immediately regained consciousness and got up as if nothing had occurred.

"I'll have to hit him harder next time," Kakashi said aloud, "Sakura!"

"No, I will not start loving Naruto now! Naruto is like my brother! I'm onto bigger and better people!" Sakura said as she eyed Itachi. "**GO GET ITACHI-KUN RIGHT NOW! You can't just sit here and stare at him, you need to take ACTION! Just look at him, he is so FINE!"** Inner Sakura said, which caused Sakura to blush, even though no one but herself could hear Inner Sakura.

"GUYS! ALL OF OUR FOOD IS GONE!" Chouji whined.

"THAT WAS ENOUGH FOR THREE CHAPTERS AND YOU ATE IT BEFORE WE FINISHED ONE LETTER?" Kiba yelled.

"I WAS HUNGRY!" Chouji complained, causing everyone to groan.

"Let's just read another letter and see if we get more food!" Temari said as she began reading another letter.

_Hi guys! I got a few questions! But first I must say I love you all (Though I must Say that Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Kakashi, Lee/Gai, Sakura,Temari,Choji, Gaara,Shikamaru (when he is AWAKE!), Sakura,Tsunade, TenTen,and Sasuke are my favorites). (Sorry Ino). (Itachi u can go to h-e double hockey sticks!) My questions are these:  
Jiraiya: Have you and Tsunade ever been an "item"? and u are cool too when not a idiot prevert.  
Kakashi: I dare you to go for a whole chapter without your book (burn it to make sure girls!) Sorry, Kakashi  
Temari: Dare you to kiss Shikamaru! (back off Ino!)  
Hinata: You are a sweet heart! What's your fave color?  
TenTen: what's your fave weapon? (mine is sword!)  
Kiba: U are just cool (I dare you not to rub that into Naruto's face)  
Shino: U are alsome as well, what is your fave bug?  
That's it!  
Oh and sorry Sakura but, in the timeskip,  
Naruto is much hotter then Sasuke and Sasuke CUT IT OUT! OR I'll come over and beat you up! That is all!  
LoL, AnimeGirlKiki  
P.S-Lee u are a sweet heart too, just calm down a little eh?  
(winks)_

"Yes, I am hotter than Sasuke!" Naruto announced so everyone could hear.

"Yeah, like you could beat me up," Sasuke said from his emo corner.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: Please, a 4 year old could probably beat you up.

"Shut up," Sasuke mumbled.

"YES! I GOT A QUESTION! Why am I not one of your favorites? I'm too sexy to not be in your favorites!" Jiraiya complained.

"EEWWWW!" Sakura, Tenten, and Temari yelled at the same time. Ino would have yelled too, but she can't talk this chapter, and Hinata is too polite.

"All of you shut up. Anyway, yes, Tsunade and I were an item for a long time. I had to let her go though, I was too much for her," Jiraiya said with a grin. Suddenly a scream could be heard from outside followed by someone yelling, "JIRAAAAIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Oh, god, I have to get out of here! Wait, there is no way out! I'm doomed!" Jiraiya yelled as he ran to hide behind Naruto so the dreaded person would hit Naruto first. Suddenly, the door burst open and in came...

"GRANNY TSUNADE!" Naruto yelled.

"JIRAAAAAIIIIYAAAAA!" Tsunade yelled as she closed the door behind her, making everyone groan for they still could not get out of the room. "What's this I hear about you saying that YOU AND I WERE TOGETHER?" Tsunade yelled.

"STOP WHERE YOU ARE TSUNADE! I have Naruto power, and I'm not afraid to use it!" Jiraiya yelled. Tsunade pushed Naruto aside and grabbed Jiraiya by the collar and started beating him senseless. Suddenly, the door burst open, and in came another familiar person.

"TSUNADE-SAMA! YOU MUST DO YOUR PAPERWORK!" Yelled an out of breath Shizune as she closed the door behind her.

"Shizune, I'm talking with Jiraiya now! I don't have time for paperwork!" Tsunade yelled as she threw Jiraiya down on the ground, "That should teach you a lesson about making up rumors!"

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Shizune shreiked.

"Get me some sake, would ya Shizune?" Tsunade asked as she attempted to open the door.

"Tsunade-sama, I do not think you should have sake while you have paperwork to do," Shizune advised.

"Well, you can't get her sake yet anyway, Shizune, because there is no way for us to get out of here," Kakashi said.

"What are you talking about?" Tsunade asked.

"We're in here to answer questions that readers ask us, Granny Tsunade! We have to answer them all!" Naruto said.

"I told you to stop calling me that! How do we get out?" Tsunade asked.

"We have no idea, but we think it's by answering all of the questions people send us," Shino said. Tsunade nodded her head and looked around. "Interesting group of people you have gathered here," she said as she noticed both Uchiha brothers, the entire rookie nine and Gai's team, and the Sand Siblings, "Have I missed much?"

"Not much. Sasuke revealed himself to be gay, Sakura is over Sasuke and she seems to have moved on to his brother, Sasuke has a crush on Naruto, Ino and Temari hate each other because they both want Shikamaru, Kiba and Hinata are dating, Neji is in love with his cousin, Tenten wants to kill Gai, Tenten seems to have a small crush on a certain someone, Neji has discovered the wonders of porn, Gaara is reading Sandcest fanfiction, Kankuro and Temari stole Gaara's bear, and Chouji ate all of the food. Nothing unusual," Kakashi explained.

"Aww, I miss all the good stuff!" Tsunade complained.

"TSUNADE-SAMA! We must find a way out of here so you can finish paperwork!" Shizune exclaimed.

"In that case, let's stay in here. Who is the next question for?" Tsunade asked.

"Kakashi-sensei, it's time for you to give us the book!" Sakura said with a smirk. Kakashi backed away from the girls (Sakura, Ino, Temari, and Tenten. Once again, Hinata is too nice) who were coming closer to him. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Kakashi exclaimed as he threw his book across the room, "Go, fly, and be FREE!" The girls ran over to the book and Tenten used a kunai to rip it to shreds.

"NOOOO! MY BABY!" Kakashi screamed.

"Wow, and he calls me insane," Gai said as he watched Kakashi have an emotional breakdown.

"Looks like it's my turn! Come here, Shikamaru!" Temari said as she grabbed Shikamaru's collar and pulled him to her and kissed him passionately. Shikamaru was confused for a second, but then he kissed back, much to Ino's annoyance.

"GO SHIKAMARU!" Naruto yelled.

"Okay, this is going to take a while for them to finish obviously, so can Hinata go?" Tsunade asked.

"U-Umm, m-my f-favorite c-color i-is b-blue," Hinata stuttered, "T-Tenten?"

"Well, my favorite weapon is probably...katanas!" Tenten stated happily.

"Okay, Kakashi, who's next?" Tsunade asked.

"My...book...such a nice book..." Kakashi said as he rocked himself back and forth on the floor.

"Don't worry Kakashi, I'll give you a new one next chapter," Jiraiya said to cheer him up.

"Okay, Gai? Who's next?" Tsunade asked.

"I BELIEVE OUR YOUT-" "Never mind. Shizune? Who's next?" Tsunade interrupted Gai, not wanting to hear about youth.

"I believe Kiba is, Tsunade-sama," Shizune answered.

"Okay, Kiba?" Tsunade asked.

"Thank you, I am cool. I'll try to not rub it in Naruto's face, but it's just so hard!" Kiba explained, "SHINO! YOUR TURN!"

"I know, you don't have to shout. Thanks...I guess. My favorite bug is...the cockroach," Shino said, "NEXT!"

"There is no one else, Shino," Kiba informed his teammate.

"Fine, then give me a letter to read," Shino said as he took a letter from Kiba and began reading.

_Hey! It's me again!(Sarafina) This letter has more statements than questions. _

Gai- Ur a virgin cuz ur weird and a rude, idiotic bastard.

Tenten- Ur now officially on my favs list!(dont ask)

Ino- Y r u a self-centered prep? XD I want to know cuz i think u AND Naruto are on the 97 side of all blondes.(warning:dirty blondes (brown mixed w/ the blonde) dont count!)That 97 are retarted.

Shikamaru- Im not emo, im half punk, but 2 get 2 my point, BLACK IS TOO A COLOUR!

Sasuke- Y does evry1 think ur gay?...oh wait cuz u r!XD (Ino get over him. that is y he doesnt like u.or any other girl. besides, sakura is over him. she has the hotts 4 his brother.XD. That didnt sound right)

Sakura- Did u just realize that sasuke is inmature and that itachi is mature and hotter all at the same time?

Itachi-i dont mean 2 sound like ino but,(here goes);  
O.M.G. U R LIKE SO HOTT! Ok im good...)

-Sarafina  
P.S.- Kakashi is hott too!

"IT IS UNYOUTHFUL TO NOT BE A VIRGIN!" Gai yelled.

"Well then Gai, if everyone was youthful, then you wouldn't be here right now," Kakashi pointed out, accepting the fact his book was gone and happy he'd be getting a new one next chapter.

"STOP POISONING MY YOUTHFUL VIRGIN EARS! DAMN YOU KAKASHI!" Gai screamed.

"Whatever," Kakashi said as he ignored Gai, "Tenten, go."

"Umm, thanks! Lee, what's a favs list?" Tenten turned to her teammate and asked. He shrugged his shoulders to show he didn't know, either, "Okay, just go Ino." Ino pointed to her mouth to show she couldn't talk. "Oh, right. Why don't you try miming me what you what to say?" Tenten asked. Ino nodded her head, she trusted Tenten a lot more with this than she did Sakura.

"Okay, Ino said she's not a retarted blonde and she isn't self centered. It's just not her fault if she's perfect. Right Ino?" Tenten said. Ino nodded her head to show Tenten was correct in translating.

"You, perfect? YEAH RIGHT!" Sakura yelled, which got her an icy glare from Ino. Temari would have said something as well, but she was a bit...busy with Shikamaru.

"SHIMAMARU GET OFF HER RIGHT NOW AND GO!" Ino yelled.

"INO! You weren't supposed to talk for the whole chapter!" Sakura reminded the blonde girl.

"I COULDN'T HELP IT! I LOST THE DARE, OKAY?" Ino said.

"HAHA YOU LOST THE DARE!" Naruto yelled.

"SHUT UP NARUTO! GO, SHIKAMARU!" Ino yelled as he pulled Shikamaru off of Temari.

"HEY! GIVE BACK MY BOYFRIEND!" Temari yelled.

"When did we start dating? We just hooked up one time because of a stupid dare. So troublesome," Shikamaru stated.

"Ooooh, Shikamaru's a PLAYA!" Naruto yelled.

"HA! SEE? It was just a hook up! IT MEANT NOTHING! So just back off, bitch!" Ino yelled.

"HOW DARE YOU USE ME SHIKAMARU! I TRUSTED YOU!" Temari yelled as she pushed Shikamaru and walked back over to her brothers.

"Yeah, keep on walking!" Ino yelled to her.

"I told you nothing good would come from falling for one of these Konoha idiots," Gaara told her as he continued reading his fanfiction. Man, that thing was long.

"Shut up," She said as she sat down.

"Shikamaru, answer your question," Kakashi said.

"I don't have a question, she just told me that black is a color," Shikamaru said with a bored tone.

"Technically it isn't a color," Sakura stated matter-of-factly in attempt to impress Itachi with her knowledge, but he didn't really seem to notice.

"Whatever. So troublesome," Shikamaru said as he sat down and stared at the ceiling.

"Sasuke, you're next," Kakashi said.

"Yes, I know I'm gay. I already told everyone that!" Sasuke said.

"I am over Sasuke, he's with Naruto so I'm giving my full attention to Shika-kun!" Ino said as she hugged Shikamaru.

"Ino...I...can't...BREATH!" Shikamaru gasped.

"Oh, sorry Shika!" Ino said as she let go of her teammate.

"I AM NOT WITH SASUKE! EWW!!!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Wow, took him a little while, didn't it?" Kiba asked.

"34 seconds to be exact," Shino said.

"You'll change your mind soon enough," Sasuke said from his corner with a smirk.

"Okay, who's next?" Tsunade asked.

"Sakura is, Tsunade-sama," Shizune said.

"Okay, SAKURA! GO!" Tsunade barked at the pink haired girl.

"Okay. Well, yeah, I guess I did, Sarafina, because I never really knew Sasuke's brother before, so I didn't know how much more mature he was than Sasuke," Sakura said. "**AND HOW MUCH HOTTER HE IS! You didn't mention that you didn't know how much hotter Itachi-kun was than Sasuke! So much hotter..." **Inner Sakura screamed to Sakura.

"Hn, people who are mature don't go around KILLING THEIR CLANS!" Sasuke yelled. Of course, Itachi didn't hear him, for he wasn't really paying attention to either of them for he was trying to find a way out.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: Oh, you're just jealous that you didn't get to kill your clan first. Stop being such a crybaby over it. Once you restore your clan, you can kill them off yourself!

"I DO NOT WANT TO KILL MY CLAN!" Sasuke yelled.

"You have no clan to kill," Lee pointed out.

"SHUT UP! I KNOW!" Sasuke yelled.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: You need anger management. Just because your jealous that Itachi killed your clan before you and because he is more mature than you and because he is way hotter than you, you want to kill him all of the sudden! You don't kill people out of jealousy! That's just sick!

"Oh yeah well-You know what? I'm not going to even bother arguing with you. You'll just twist whatever I say around anyway," Sasuke concluded.

"Itachi-kun, you're next!" Sakura said.

"Umm, thanks..." Itachi said, unsure of what to think of the comment he recieved.

"Okay okay, who's next?" Tsunade asked.

"Umm, that's it for this letter, Tsunade-sama," Shizune said.

"THEN READ ANOTHER DAMN LETTER!" Tsunade yelled.

"YES TSUNADE-SAMA!" Shizune said.

_Akemi-chan back for questions! _

Sasuke I feel your pain, my brothers torture me everyday with annoying insults. But My question is, how do you handle you fangirls?  
Sakura: STOP SAYING 'I LOVE YOU!' EVERY FRIGGIN TIME THEY'RE TALKING 'BOUT SASUKE!and uhh... I dare you to that!  
Jiraiya: What got you interested in making these books?  
Naruto: Why do you have blonde hair?  
Everyone:What do you think of pudding?(random)

This comes with a Naruto plushie of themselves for everyone! yay! hope ya like it!.-

"YAY! A PLUSHIE OF ME!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed his plushie and threw everyone else's theirs.

"Mine is prettier than yours, Ino-Pig!" Sakura yelled, holding up her plushie.

"No way, yours has split ends, BILLBOARD BROW!" Ino countered.

"Tch, you look troublesome," Shikamaru said to his plushie as he layed it down on the ground next to him so they could both stare at the ceiling.

"NOOO! IT DOESN'T HAVE FOOD!" Chouji yelled as he looked at his plushie.

"Aww, these are so cute! Mine has a little kunai in its hand!" Tenten said as she admired her plushie.

"They are so very youthful!"Lee said as he looked at his, "NEJI! GIVE HINATA HERS BACK!"

"Neji, STOP! We told you not to do that in public! Remember what happened last time? Gai-sensei had nightmares and went on about how you violated his youthful virgin eyes!" Tenten exclaimed, taking Hinata's plushie and giving it back to Hinata.

"Hn, you two take the fun out of everything," Neji commented as he looked at his plushie.

"What did he do?" Naruto asked. Lee whispered into Naruto's ear what he and Tenten had caught him doing. "EWW! THAT'S DISGUSTING! THAT'S YOUR COUSIN!" Naruto yelled.

"WE'RE ONLY COUSINS DAMMIT! NOT SIBLINGS!" Neji yelled again.

"Mine has a little Akamaru plushie with it!" Kiba yelled, ignoring Neji, "And Shino, yours has little bugs on it!"

"If I had my teddy bear, I could play a game with my plushies where Gaara kills everyone, but you had to take it away!" Gaara said as he put his plushie down and continued reading his fanfic.

"Aww, mine comes with a little mini fan!" Temari commented.

"Yeah, and mine comes with mini puppets!" Kankuro said.

"Looks like they made yours well, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura began as she looked at Kakashi's plushie, "It even has an Icha Icha book."

"HEY! I DON'T LOOK LIKE THIS!" Jiraiya yelled as he held up his plushie.

"You mean like a perverted old man? That's exactly what you are though," Tsunade commented as she picked her plushie up and looked at it.

"Yeah, well I think they forgot to put the few hundred wrinkles that are all over your face on the plushie, Tsunade!" Jiraiya shot back, which got him a fist in his face from Tsunade, which sent him into the wall. "Shizune yours looks just like you," Tsunade said.

"My eyes are popping out of my head on the plushie!" Shizune complained.

"Like I said, it looks exactly like you," Tsunade said, "That's how you look whenever you yell at me, which is, what 90 percent of the time?"

Itachi took one look at his and immediately threw it on the ground. Sakura grabbed it when he wasn't looking so she could always have something to remind her of him.

"KAKASHI! I BET MY YOUTHFUL PLUSHIE COULD DEFEAT YOURS IN A CHALLENGE!" Gai exclaimed.

"We are not having plushie challenges, and that's that. Now can we please answer this question? We just wasted about a page writing about what people thought of their plushies," Kakashi said.

"Yeah, sure. SASUKE!" Tsunade yelled.

"FINALLY! Someone understands my pain! My fangirls? I just run away from them and if they get too close or annoy me, then I beat them up," Sasuke said.

"Thanks kind of harsh, don't you think?" Kiba asked.

"No, no I don't," Sasuke replied.

"Okay, Sakura?" Tsunade said.

"I haven't been saying I love you when someone says Sasuke anymore! I don't love him anymore!" Sakura concluded.

"Took you long enough," Naruto grumbled.

"Whatever, just go, Jiraiya," Sakura said.

"Well, I got interested in making my books when I realized how much money people pay for this kind of stuff! So, I combined my love of looking at women with writing it down and selling it, and here I am today!" Jiraiya said with a grin.

"You seriously are the most perverted man I have ever met," Tsunade told Jiraiya.

"NO! Our sensei was perverted too!" Jiraiya protested.

"The Third? Maybe, but still not nearly as much as you are!" Tsunade roared.

"IT'S RESEARCH!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Ugh, whatever, just go, Naruto," Tsunade said.

"YES! Why is my hair blonde? Well, why isn't YOUR hair blonde?" Naruto asked.

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION BAKA!" Sakura yelled.

"Hmph, fine. My hair is blonde because...that's what color my parents wanted it to be!" Naruto decided.

"BAKA! You get your hair color from genetics! Your parents don't get to decide your hair color!" Sakura yelled.

"Whatever!" Naruto yelled, "Anyone, about the other question about pudding, I LOVE PUDDING! What about all of you guys?"

"I hate sweets," Sasuke stated.

"Hn, it's okay," Itachi said emotionlessly.

"If Itachi-kun likes it, then so do I!" Sakura stated.

"PUDDING IS AWESOME!" Kiba yelled.

"Y-Yes, p-pudding is v-very g-good," Hinata stuttered.

"It's okay," Shino stated.

"PUDDING IS WONDERFUL AND YOUTHFUL!" Lee exclaimed.

"Yeah, what Lee said," Tenten said as she laughed.

"I don't care for it," Neji said.

"Pudding is pretty good! What do you think, Gaara?" Temari asked.

"I'm trying to read. Shut up," Gaara stated.

"Temari, Gaara hates pudding! I happen to like it, though," Kankuro said.

"PUDDING IS AWESOME!" Chouji yelled, "You don't have any, do you?"

"Pudding is good, but can be very fattening!" Ino remarked.

"It's troublesome," Shikamaru stated.

"PUDDING IS YOUTHFUL!" Gai exclaimed.

"It's okay," Kakashi stated.

"It's not bad," Tsunade stated.

"It's pretty good," Shizune chimed in.

"Wait, what are we talking about?" Jiraiya asked.

"PUDDING YOU BAKA!" Tsunade roared.

"Oh, pudding is great!" Jiraiya commented.

"Okay, NEXT LETTER!" Tsunade demanded.

"I'LL READ!" Jiraiya volunteered.

"Wow, who knew you could read?" Tsunade asked.

_Hi, Sarcasticallytroublesomegirl here. (STG for short)  
I have a few questions for some characters since no one asked them: _

Ino: When are you going to realize that you only have a crush on Sasuke and that Shika-kun is a great guy who has always been there for you. You should love Shika-kun!! (Oh, and to make you feel better, you're my fav. kunoichi.)

Temari: Why do you like Shika-kun anyway? You're too old for him. You're like 16 and he's 13. He belongs with Ino! Shikaino 4ever!

Shikamaru: Not really a question but, you're my favorite Naruto boy. Then comes Neji.

"Not that I really care, but you should like me more than Shikamaru. I am better, after all," Neji commented.

"SHIKAMARU! Did you hear what he said to you? STAND UP FOR YOURSELF!" Ino yelled.

"Nah, too troublesome," Shikamaru commented.

"FINE THEN I WILL STAND UP FOR YOU! Shikamaru as WAY better than you Neji! In case you haven't noticed, he is the only one among us who is a chuunin yet, with the exception of Kakashi, Gai, Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya! Shikamaru could so beat you any day of the week!" Ino yelled, obviously very pissed off, "Anyway, as for my question, I don't have a crush on Sasuke anymore. After all, he's been acting very weird lately and he is gay. Also, I finally realized that he hates me. So, as I've sai, I've moved on to my Shika-kun!" Ino squealed as she hugged Shikamaru. "And I'm glad I'm your favorite kunoichi! Finally, someone recognizes how hard I work! And I agree, SHIKAINO FOREVER!" Ino yelled in Temari's face.

"Hmph, whatever. I like Shikamaru because he is smart and talented and knows how to treat women. Not like the baka boys in the Sand. Also, it's only like, a three year difference. That isn't that long really," Temari countered.

"Maybe not when you get older, but now, it is a big difference," Ino commented.

"Just shut up and let me read the next letter!" Temari growled.

_I have quite a few questions_

_Saskura: Dammit Sakura, we all know you like Ino and you pretended to like Sasuke to make her jealous. You and Ino are my fave Naruto characters._

_Sasuke: Step away from the Naruto pulls kunai out of pocket_

_Naruto: Baka your supposed to go out with Sakura,Hinata, or Ino._

_Hinata: Why don't you get together with dog breath since Naruto's gay?_

_Kiba: Is it true you like Akamaru like a brother, but would take Hinata over him?_

_Ino-pig: You did the same thing as Sakura, trying to make her jealous because you like her. I dare you to kiss Sakura on the lips, or else._

_Gaara: you need help, your like a broken record repeating I'll kill you._

_Temari: You rock. If it was up to me, you and Shikamaru would be together._

_Shikamaru: Get off your lazy ass and kiss Temari, I dare you._

_Kankuro: I suggest you move away from Gaara before he kills you._

_Shino: Even if your a good guy your creepy._

_Choji: Stop eating, fatty._

_Tenten: How long did it take to learn to handle all your weapons?_

_Neji: Do you plan on killing Hiashi and taking over the Hyuga clan? Also I dare you to kiss TenTen._

_Rock Lee: You are a good guy, just quit wearing green jumpsuits I beg you, follow everything guy says, but don't follow his horrible fashion sense._

_Kakashi:Take your mask off. What do you like about the pervy sages books._

_Pervy sage: Hey old man, your not supposed to peep at women at your age._

_Guy: Three words, horrible fashion sense._

_Itachi: Why did you kill your clan, they wouldn't obey you?_

_Keep up the good work._

"EWW I DON'T LIKE INO-PIG! I'M STRAIGHT! AND I DON'T LIKE SASUKE ANYMORE EITHER!" Sakura yelled, disgusted at the fact that anyone could ever THINK she was in love with Ino!

"Good, now I don't have to worry about you botheirng me anymore and I can focus more on getting Naruto! No, I won't leave Naruto alone! He's my teammate, not yours, so you have no right to say what I can and can't so with him!" Sasuke yelled.

"DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS?" Naruto asked/yelled.

"No," Sasuke simply replied.

"Hmph, anyway, I WILL date Sakura once she sees how awesome I am!" Naruto declared, "Besides, I can't date Hinata because she's with Kiba and Ino...yeah."

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Ino screamed at Naruto.

"Nothing! Just go, Hinata!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Oh, well, I a-already a-am with K-Kiba-kun!" Hinata said happily, "I-I c-couldn't be h-happier. K-Kiba-kun?"

"Oh, right, my turn! Well, I love both Akamaru and Hinata, and I'd be devestated if anything happened to either one of them. I'm probably more protective of Hinata, though, just like Akamaru is protective of her as well," Kiba said thoughtfully, "Umm, Ino?"

"SHH! Don't remind them it's my turn! I don't want to kiss Billboard Brow!" Ino whispered.

"Too late, go whore!" Temari yelled as she pushed Ino into Sakura, their lips meeting in the process. Immediately they both broke away and acted as if they were gagging.

"Eww, that was the most DISGUSTING THING MY LIPS HAVE EVER TOUCHED! AND DON'T SAY A THING TEMARI!" Ino yelled. Temari just smirked, Ino knew her too well now.

"Eww, eww, eww, eww, EWWWWWW!" Sakura yelled as she began trying to spit out the taste on the ground.

"Well that was interesting. I think Gaara is next," Tsunade commented.

"I will kill you if you don't let me finish my fanfiction!" Gaara threatened.

"Gaara," Temari warned.

"You don't have the bear so I don't obey you," Gaara stated.

"Gaara," Kankuro said simply.

"I do not kill in the presence of my brother," Gaara said automatically.

"Good! Temari, you're next," Kankuro said as he looked at her with a triumphant smirk. She just glared at him.

"I wish it was up to you then, me and Shikamaru deserve to be together!" Temari whined.

"So troublesome," Shikamaru commented.

"Hmm, your next Shikamaru, and your dare is to kiss me, so come here!" Temari said a she pulled Shikamaru up to her and kissed him again. Ino glared daggers at Temari and would have split them up if Chouji was not holding her back. The two finally seperated and Temari asked, "Do you want to go do something Friday night if we're wout of here by then?"

"It's troublesome, but sure," Shikamaru said as he kissed Temari again. Ino's jaw practically dropped to the floor when she witnessed this.

"Aww, that's so adorable!" Sakura gushed. Ino just glared at Sakura and then at Temari. She tried again to kill Temari but Chouji held her back.

"Okay okay, let's move on here. Kankuro?" Kakashi yelled.

"Gaara won't kill me, I have his teddy bear!" Kankuro yelled as he pulled the bear out, "Bug guy, your next."

"My name is SHINO!" Shino yelled, "I am not creepy. You just don't understand me."

"O-kay," Tenten remarked, a bit freaked out.

"I AM NOT FAT! ONCE I GET OUT OF HERE I WILL KILL YOU PERSON? YOU HEAR ME? **KILL YOU!**" Chouji yelled.

"...All right then. Tenten?" Kakashi yelled.

"DO NOT SPEAK TO MY STUDENTS KAKASHI!" Gai yelled in Kakashi's face, who just tried to ignore Gai.

"Well, I started learning how to use my weapons when I was 5 years old, so about 10 years," Tenten said.

"NEJI! IT IS YOUR YOUTHFUL TURN!" Gai exclaimed.

"No, I won't kill Hiashi. I'll take over the Hyuuga clan and keep him alive to make him suffer," Neji stated, "No, I will not kiss Tenten."

"NEJI! You should be honored that you get to kiss someone as wonderful as Tenten!" Lee yelled to his teammate, causing Tenten to blush a deep red.

"GO AND BE YOUTHFUL!" Gai yelled as he pushed Neji into Tenten, causing his lips to meet hers. It took Neji and Tenten a few seconds to process what happened, but as soon as they realized what happened they both pulled back.

"Tenten," Neji said in an emotionless tone.

"Y-Yes?" Tenten asked, blushing from their embarresing encounter.

"Your a bad kisser," Neji stated. Immediately Tenten turned red again. Not from embarresment, but from anger.

"Oh, like YOU WERE MUCH BETTER? IT'S NOT LIKE I WAS REALLY TRYING ANYWAY! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT WAS GOING ON!" Tenten shot back. Neji just shrugged and leaned against the wall to continue reading the book he recieved from Kakashi.

"Stuck up bastard," Tenten mumbled under her breath, "Lee, your next."

"But green spandex is youthful! I must wear it!" Lee protested.

"Riight. Kakashi! GO!" Tsunade yelled.

"I won't take my mask off. Jiraiya's books are very interesting and they teach you 'techniques' to use in real life," Kakashi said, wishing he had his precious book.

"Eww, that's disgusting!" Sakura yelled.

"To each his own," Kakashi stated, "Jiraiya?"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO BE A CERTAIN AGE TO LOOK AT WOMEN! You can be 8 or even 80 and still look at women!" Jiraiya protested.

"You are so disgusting. GAI! GO!" Tsunade roared.

"I DO NOT HAVE HORRIBLE FASHION SENSE! YOU ARE JUST JEALOUS OF MY FASHIONABLE WARDROBE!" Gai yelled. (When does he not yell?)

"Itachi," Kakashi said.

"I answered this 2 times already, didn't I? I killed my clan to test my strength and see if I could do it," Itachi stated.

"Real good reason..." Sasuke mumbled.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: Oh, stop being so emo and read the next letter that Naruto is going to throw at you.

Naruto then picked up the next letter and threw it at Sasuke while yelling, "Here, Sasuke! CATCH!" Sasuke turned around from his corner to catch the letter but it whacked him in the face, knocking him over.

"Dobe, don't throw so hard!" Sasuke yelled as he picked up the letter and opened it.

"Pay attention, SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke began reading the letter.

_Cool chapter so far. I would like to post a few more questions. This is a really cool fic by the way. If you want, can you check out some of my fics. NOT the Naruto characters, but Poor Bear Is My Hero. _

Sasuke: I'm going to ask you a question. If you were straight, which I know you're not, who would you date out of the two, Sakura or Ino? Also, you should seriously get a life besides trying to kill your super hot brother. I used to like you too. Until you left for a pedifle. Anyways, the only way to revive your clan is to get with a girl. Well, you CAN get with Naruto, but I don't want to go there. You guys know what I mean.

Naruto: Yay, I love you so much, your my fav character. Anyways, I was wondering, if you met Yondaime, tee hee, what would you think of him? Tee hee. Oh, and by the way, you rock. Orioke no Jutsu is awesome. Of course, I shouldn't be saying that, but I would love it if you used it on SasUke. Tee hee. By the way, I love you so much. You're so cool. Especially after the time skip (Drools)

Kakashi: You're hot. Just to let you know. I was wondering, what do you like besides Icha Icha? Oh, and can you use your thousand years of pain on SasUke. Muahaa. Forget the evil laughter.

Jiraya: You're the coolest character, besides Yondaime (giggles). Anyways, what would you do if you were placed in the same room as those two, and me. I'm joking about the me part. The otehr part, I would like to know.

Gai: There is nothing to say, but you are so funny. My favorite part is where you hug Lee. Man, that is so funny. So, technically even though you're weird, I guess that I can consider you to be cool.

Ino: Please give up on SasUke, like Sakura did. Besides, he hates everyone really.

Temari: Just to let you know, you're a cool character. I'll personally give you some darts so that if Gaara gets out of hand, you can use it on his teddy. Nah, I'm joking about using it on the teddy because I love Gaara.

Tenten: I'm giving you some darts as well so that you can keep you team in line.

Hinata: I'm giving you darts as well. That way, you keep the males on your team in line. Oh, and congrats on getting Kiba, it's a good catch and also, use them to make Kiba take his hood off.

Sakura: I'm giving you darts as well. Use them on SasUke. I'm also glad that you like Itachi. He's so hott. You can use them on him as well. You rock, just to let you know.

Rin: I know that you're gone. That makes me so sad, so, even though I can't go into the past, if you were alive, I would give you some darts as well. So that you can keep those boys in line. Oh, and date Obito

Obito: If you were alive, I would ask you if you wanted to date me, but your dead. So as a gift, I'm leaving you a bunch of roses and some darts. That's if I could go into the past. Well, If I was there, I would put roses on your grave and... (cries) Oh, (happy) date Rin.

Tsuande: I will personally leave you with some darts to use. Use them on OroPedifile if you've got the time. I meant, Orochimaru.

Sasuke (again): Let me repeat myself, YOU ARE EMO. Also is the fact that Obito and Itachi are both hotter and better then you (drools) Anyways, back to the point, even thought Obito is dead and I really think that he is better and (Cries). Back to business, ignore the crying.

Sakura (Again): What do you view your team as, and oh by the way, I'm going to give you a brick as well as the darts. DON'T use them on Naruto. Sai or SasUke is fine. Well, more SasUke then Sai. Because Sai is pretty cool and he IS a little better then SasUke. Oh by the way, can you sing My Will by dream from Inuyasha PLEASE? And Come as well, from Inuyasha. Also, would like to to learn Orioke no Jutsu, or Harem as well. No, I'm joking on the last two. Also, your outfit is SO much cooler in part two then one. Yay.

Naruto (again): No words can describe how cool you are. Especially in part two (drools).

Kiba: Congrats on getting Hinata to like you. Yay for HinaKiba. By the way, you would look even cutier for Hinata if you had dog ears. Yay for dog ears.

To all Naruto boys that are in the room except for SasUke, Jiraya, Gai, and Lee, can you PLEASE have fluffy ears. Tee hee. FLUFFY. Squeels. Oh, and fluffy tails. FLUFFY. Tee hee. Yay for hyperactiveness, and Naruto, Neji, Kiba, ITACHI, Kakashi, Gai, Lee, and of cousre, Jiraya, you guys are really cool characters. And to Naruto girls. I'm leaving you guys with darts, bricks, and paper fans. Use them in anyway you please. Mostly the fans. And also, from the Inuyasha series, I'm personally leaving Sakura with a prayer beads so that she can use it on ITACHI. One for Hinata, for Kiba, one for Tenten, for Lee and Gai, oh and back to Sakura, she gets more for Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke. Temari gets some as well so that she can use it on her lover and her siblings. Tsuande, I leave the beads for you to use on Jiraya.

That's all I've got to say. I hope that you have guys have fun using these and oh Rin, I know that you're dead and all, but you can use the beads on Obito. Why? So that you can have him date you and that you can be together. Oh, and Obito, I know that you're dead, but you can't have the prayer beads and also to the girls, when the beads get placed on the guys, you can come up with your own word to use on them. MWAHA. Evil laughter. cough I mean, NO evil laughter.

Let me just say one more thing. I love the show Naruto and you're all my fav characters, except Sasy, Orochi, The thrid. No offense, but he's old and a perv. So, is Jiraya, but he's the exception to the whole pervision rule. Reasons: 1) He taught Yondy (tee hee, giggles). 2) He taught Naruto (giggles) and 3) He's just cool.

Also, Gai and Lee are an exception because they are really funny. If I was there, and on that team, I would be in hysterics.

No offense to any of the Lee and Gai fans and SasUke Fans. Also, Orochimaru fans as well.

I can't wait for the next chapter to be posted and also, I leave a sake ramen for Tsuande and Naruto. Yay for Naruto.le.

This part is for Naruto ONLY. Except for the fanfic readers and reviewers. If anyone in the show beisdes him looks, I gave him darts to use on them. Yes Sasuke, that means you as well.

Naruto: Okay, I think that you should learn the Yondaime's move so that you can prank more people and steal Sakura's first kiss. Oh and also, could you use this as well and take Kakashi's mask off, and give me a pic. Oh and also, how is Kyubbi doing? Oh, and just to let you know, he's super fluffy. By the way, If you wat. No, I won't say anything. But I hope that fluffy is doing well. He's so cute. Like you as well. I don't mind if you don't date me, and good luck getting Sakura

Back to where anyone can read it. Now, I would like to say, goodbye and Itachi, you've got some competition for her. By the way, take HER to a room and kiss her.

Itachi only, except readers of fanfic: _Kiss Sakura and make sure that Kakashi doesn't see it, and don't kill Naru-kun either. _

Back to everyone. Okay, well, that's it for little old me, and Obito and Yondaime, I'm giving you guys white roses, along with Rin, because you guys are the best.

I hope that you can update soon please.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: Glad you like it so far! You may have a cookie as well! (Throws Cookie) I'll have to read a few of your fics soon! As soon as I have time...damn teachers are out to ruin my life! I hate midterms...

"EWW I WOULD NEVER HAVE A BABY WITH SASUKE-TEME! I THINK IT'S IMPOSSIBLE ANYWAY!" Naruto yelled.

"You never know with science these days," Kakashi stated.

"We'll find out some way to haven children, Naruto," Sasuke stated, making Naruto shudder, "Anyway, I already answered this, didn't I? I said Sakura."

"**Tch, like I'd go out with YOU anymore when I can have your super hot brother who is better than you in every way possible!" **Inner Sakura screamed.

"And no, I will NEVER stop trying to kill my brother," Sasuke stated, finishing his question, "DOBE!"

"SHUT UP SASUKE-TEME! YES! I'm glad I'm your favorite character! Yes, I am cool and I do rock!" Naruto stated.

"Someone is full of himself," Ino whispered.

"Look who's talking Ino-pig!" Sakura shot back.

"Anyway, if I met Yondaime-kun...I would not be able to talk at first because he is DEAD after all! I mean, how weird is it to talk to a dead guy?" Naruto asked.

"JUST GET ON WITH IT BAKA!" Kiba yelled.

"Fine, fine. Hmm, I would be honored to meet Yondaime since he is one of the best ninja's in the village since he was Hokage," Naruto stated.

"Hey, Naruto, I'm Hokage too you know! You don't act like you're honored to know me!" Tsunade yelled.

"That's because you're not as good as Yondaime and you're an old granny," Naruto stated as Tsunade tried to control her temper.

"Grr...Kakashi...GO!" Tsunade roared.

"Hmm, I have no intrest to tell you of my personal life. I usually read my Icha Icha book anyway, but I don't have it now because ONE OF YOU HAD TO MAKE A DARE TO MAKE ME GIVE UP MY DAMN BOOK!" Kakashi yelled as he had another emotional breakdown.

"Oh get over it Kakashi-sensei and finish answering!" Sakura yelled.

"Ugh, can I use my thousand year's of pain on Sasuke?" Ah, sure, why not?" Kakashi said as he walked over to Sasuke who was staring at the wall by his emo corner. Kakashi prepared the attack and yelled, "THOUSAND YEAR'S OF PAIN!" as he finally attacked. Sasuke flew straight into the wall in front of him and somehow managed to get his head stuck in the wall.

"Hmm, that actually made me feel better!" Kakashi stated as he walked away from Sasuke who's head was stuck in the wall.

"GET ME OUT!" Sasuke yelled.

"SASUKE LOOKS LIKE ONE OF THOSE FAT BIRD THINGS!" Naruto exclaimed.

"An ostrich?" Shikamaru asked in a bored tone as he tried to get Temari off of him. He didn't mind too much she was hugging him, but there was a thin line between HUGGING and CHOKING.

"YEAH! THAT'S IT!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Whatever, dobe! JUST GET ME OUT!" Sasuke yelled.

"NO! YOU'LL TRY TO MAKE OUT WITH ME AGAIN!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Okay then, so we all agree that we leave Sasuke there?" Sakura asked. No one answered.

"Okay then, all in favor of leaving Sasuke there?" Sakura asked. Everyone's hand shot up. "All right, looks like he's staying there!" Sakura announced cheerily, "JIRAIYA!"

"Yes, I am pretty cool. What would I do if I was placed in a room with those two? I would freak out because there were no WOMEN TO WATCH!" Jiraiya announced.

"Pervert. Whoever's next, just go," Sakura said as she sighed.

"YES! THAT WOULD BE ME! Yes, I agree, I am very cool!" Gai exclaimed.

"Oh god, Ino, please go," Kakashi said.

"I am over Sasuke, and he does hate everyone! It's your turn, bitch!" Ino spat out.

"Hmph, thanks for the compliment and the darts! I'm sure they'll come in handy," Temari stated as she glared at Ino, "Tenten, your turn."

"Oh, thanks for the darts!" Tenten said happily, "Hinata?"

"T-Thanks f-for t-the d-darts, b-but I w-would n-never t-think of h-hurting K-Kiba-kun," Hinata stuttered while blushing.

"Then can I have them to throw at Kiba?" Shino asked. Kiba glared at Shino and grabbed one of the darts Hinata had and threw it at Shino. Shino barely dodged it, but a few of his bugs weren't so lucky.

"My...my...precious...bugs..." Shino managed to say as he knelt over his now dead bugs.

"I'm sorry Shino, I was trying to hit you! Not the bugs..." Kiba said truthfully.

"Y-You killed Andrew and Lucy," Shino stated to Kiba.

"You named them?" Kiba asked.

"OF COURSE!" Shino yelled.

"How do you tell them apart?" Kiba asked.

"It's easy! Stop changing the subject! YOU KILLED MY BUGS AND YOU WILL PAY!" Shino yelled as he sent a swarm of bugs after Akamaru who was currently sleeping.

"NOOOOO! I JUST GOT ALL OF THE FLEAS OFF OF HIM!" Kiba yelled as he ran to Akamaru who was now up and trying to scratch all of the fleas off.

"Too bad, this is what you get for killing Andrew and Lucy. THEY WERE IN LOVE KIBA! YOU RUINED THEIR LIFE!" Shino yelled.

"Oh, you probably would have stepped on them by tomorrow morning at the latest," Kiba stated as he tried to get fleas off of Akamaru.

"Ugh, whatever, it's your turn, Sakura," Shino stated calmly.

"Thanks for the compliment and the darts! Yeah, I'll definately have to use them on Sasuke," Sakura stated with an evil grin.

"DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME WITH THOSE THINGS AND SOME ONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Sasuke yelled as he tried to pull his head out of the wall.

"You're staying in there Sasuke. Anyway, who told you I have a crush on Itachi-kun?" Sakura asked as she giggled nervously. "**Umm, everyone in the world knows! Except for everyone in this room because they are all bakas!" **Inner Sakura yelled. _"Itachi-kun is not an baka! He's perfect!" _Sakura shouted to Inner Sakura in her mind. "**Aha, so you do agree that you like Itachi!" **Inner Sakura yelled to Sakura, causing Sakura to blush.

"Okay, can we get on with it? Who's next?" Tsunade asked.

"Rin is but she's not here. I'm sure she would appreciate the darts," Kakashi stated.

"Go for Obito too," Tsunade ordered.

"Okay...I'll leave the roses at his grave when we get out of here. Where are they?" Kakashi asked. Suddenly a huge amount of roses fell from above and covered the entire floor of the room.

"AKAMARU!" Kiba yelled as he searched for Akamaru who was lost under the vast amount of roses.

"Great, there was already no room in here, and now these things are taking up space!" Kankuro complained.

_""YAY! ROSE SWIMMING POOL!" Naruto yelled as he swam around the rose pool. "AAAHHHHH! HELP! I'M DROWNING!" Naruto yelled as he fell beneath all of the roses._ And so that is how Naruto died. Any questions_?"_ Jiraiya asked as he told everyone his version of how Naruto would die.

"HEY! I'm not that stupid Perverted Sage! AAAHHHHHH! HELP! I'M DROWNING!" Naruto yelled as he fell below the rose pool like he did in Jiraiya's story.

"I'll bet you 20 bucks he's dead, Kakashi!" Jiraiya told Kakashi.

"Only an idiot would take that bet. Naruto couldn't find his way out of a paper bag, let alone a rose pool," Kakashi stated.

"YOUR ON!" Tsunade yelled to Jiraiya.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN WOMAN!" Jiraiya informed Tsunade.

"Naruto, stop being a baka and GET UP HERE!" Sakura yelled as she walked around through the roses that went about waist high on her. She reached under and after a minute or two, pulled up Naruto.

"YOU SAVED ME SAKURA!" Naruto yelled as he hugged Sakura.

"BAKA! GET OFF ME!" Sakura screamed.

"NOOOO! HOW COULD I LOSE?" Jiraiya screamed.

"TSUNADE-SAMA! You've finally won!" Shizune announced as Tsunade took 20 dollars from Jiraiya.

"This is only the beginning Shizune! I'm on a roll! The minute we get out of here, we're going to find a casino!" Tsunade declared.

"But, Tsunade-sama, your paperwork!" Shizune protested.

"Ah, I'll get someone else to do it for me!" Tsunade declared, "Now, let's get on with it so I can leave! Who's next?"

"Umm, you are, Tsunade-sama," Shizune informed her.

"Oh, okay. Thanks for the darts. If I see Orochimaru, I'll use them on him. For now, I'll have to settle for Jiraiya," Tsunade said as she threw a dart at Jiraiya.

"Did someone say my n-OWWW! MY ASS!" Jiraiya yelled as he turned around to see who hit him in the ass.

"NARUTOOOOO!" He yelled as he pushed Naruto into the roses.

"NOOO! IT WASN'T ME! I'M GOING TO DROWN AGAIN!" Naruto declared.

"Jiraiya, get him out of the roses and whoever is next, GO!" Tsunade barked.

"SASUKE!" Sakura barked.

"Mffhkmmagsffgh," Sasuke said from beneath the roses.

"We need to get him out of the wall so we can hear him," Tenten announced.

"Oh, allow me!" Sakura volunteered as she grabbed one of the darts she recieved. "**Hehehe," **Inner Sakura said as she grinned evilly. Sakura walked over to where Sasuke was and with dart in hand, dove under the roses to find Sasuke. Everything was silent for a few seconds, until a high pitched scream was heard and a pissed Sasuke flew out of the roses, followed by Sakura who had a grin on her face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SAKURA?" Sasuke asked as he turned to face her.

"I thought you liked it in the ass," Sakura said with an innocent smile as she held the dart up.

"Hn, you're so annoying," Sasuke muttered.

"Sasuke, just go!" Tsunade said, trying to suppress her giggles.

"Ugh, all right. Itachi is not better than me and I don't even know who this Obito person is. Apparently he wasn't so great if he's dead already," Sasuke concluded.

"You can't judge people like that Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"Whatever, whoever is next, go!" Sasuke yelled.

"That'd be me. Umm...let's see...my team. Well, I see Naruto as an annoying but caring brother, and NOTHING MORE!" Sakura yelled to make sure Naruto got that he would never be with her. "And Sasuke...he's...really mean and a huge asshole," Sakura stated, "Thanks for the brick. I think I'll use it right now," Sakura finished as she threw the brick at Sasuke who was facing away from her. It hit him in the back of the head and he fell into the rose pool, unconscious, with a thud when he reached the ground. "You know, I never thought it would be this much fun to torture Sasuke," Sakura commented.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: It is fun, isn't it? Oh wait, you can't hear me. Never mind!

"Hn, it is fun to torture my little brother," Itachi agreed with Sakura. Sakura smiled and blushed as she continued answering her question, "I'll sing the two songs in the beginning of next chapter because this chapter is already long enough. NARUTO!"

"YES! I know, I am very cool. Much cooler than Sasuke!" Naruto informed everyone, "KIBAAAA!"

"AKAMARUUU!" Kiba cried as he returned to the surface of the rose pool, "I can't find Akamaru!"

"D-Don't w-worry, K-Kiba-kun, I a-already found h-him!" Hinata stated as she held up Akamaru who was laying in her arms.

"AKAMARU! Thanks, Hinata!" Kiba exclaimed as he hugged Hinata, "Okay, so is it my turn?"

"YES!" Almost everyone in the room yelled.

"Okay, okay. Thanks, Hinata is a great girl and I'm glad I was able to get to her before that baka!" Kiba exclaimed.

"YOU MEAN SASUKE LIKED HINATA? BUT I THOUGHT HE WAS GAY!" Naruto yelled.

"HE WAS TALKING ABOUT YOU, BAKA!" Ino screamed.

"Anyway, maybe I should wear dog ears. Sounds like a good idea," Kiba said as he thought about it, "What do you think, Hinata?"

Hinata just blushed and looked away. Finally, she said, "I-I think t-they w-would l-look g-great on y-you, K-Kiba-kun."

"Okay, okay, all the boys are next!" Tsunade yelled.

"FLUFFY EARS AND TAILS SOUND AWESOME!" Naruto yelled.

"No," Itachi stated quickly.

"Same," Gaara agreed with Itachi as he went back to reading his fanfiction.

"Uh, I already have ears!" Kankuro said as he motioned to his hat.

"It's too troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"But I want you to have ears, Shika-kun!" Temari said.

"No," Shikamaru stated.

"Not even for the girl you love?" Temari asked.

"Who said anything about love?" Shikamaru asked her.

"ARE YOU SAYING YOU WERE JUST GOING TO USE ME? THAT'S IT SHIKAMARU, IT'S OVER!" Temari yelled as she swam through the roses away from Shikamaru.

"It's over? We didn't even go out yet! Ugh, so troublesome," Shikamaru stated. Ino was jumping around for joy when she heard the recent break up news.

"They are going to get back together, you know. It's fate," Neji explained for Ino.

"Screw fate!" Ino declared.

"PEOPLE! ANSWERS! NOW!" Tsunade roared.

"Hn, no, I won't wear fluffy ears or a tail," Neji stated.

"Same here," Kakashi said.

"I really don't care. IF YOU GIVE ME FOOD I'LL WEAR IT!" Chouji exclaimed.

"No fluffy ANYTHING!" Shino said.

"YES! MORE WEAPONS!" Tenten exclaimed as she grabbed a paper fan and started beating Gai with it.

"OWW TENTEN OWWW STOP OWW THAT HURTS!" Gai exclaimed. Finally Tenten took a brick and whacked him ove rthe head with it and, like Sasuke, Gai fell into the pool of roses.

"**Hehe, when Sasuke becomes conscious, we're using ALL of this stuff on him!" **Inner Sakura declared. Sakura just nodded her head to show she agreed.

"GIRLS! I am taking all of your prayer beads because they are too dangerous for you girls to use!" Tsunade said as she grabbed all of the beads from the girls. They didn't really know what they were anyway, so they didn't really mind.

"RAMEN!" Naruto yelled as he began eating the ramen before Chouji could get it. By the time Chouji got to him, there was none left.

"NOOOOOOO!" Chouji yelled as he grabbed Naruto and threw him against a wall in his anger.

"SAKE!" Tsunade yelled as she grabbed the bottle. As she was about to drink, Shizune took it and said, "Tsunade-sama, you can't get drunk at a time like this!"

"You're right, Shizune. I'll just drink twice as much as I usually do when we get out of here!" Tsunade said happily, "Either that, or GIVE ME THE DAMN BOTTLE!" Shizune did as Tsunade said and Tsunade began drinking it.

"All right, whoever is next, GO!" Tsunade ordered.

"YES! I shall learn Yondaime's move, and then I'll be sure to get Sakura's first kiss! What a brilliant idea, Yondaime-kun!" Naruto screamed.

"WHAT?!?!" Sakura yelled.

"Oops, I didn't mean to say that out loud" Naruto said sheepishly, "Anyway, "Fluffy" is doing very well and if I can get Kakashi-sensei's mask off, I shall send you a picture!"

"You'll never see me without my mask," Kakashi stated, "Itachi, go."

"Hn, maybe I will kiss 'her' just to make my brother angry. Not a bad idea," Itachi decided, "I can't promise anything about the boy."

"**Her? HER?!?! WHO IS THIS 'HER'? DAMMIT! I WANNA KNOW! I NEED TO KICK HER ASS AND TEACH HER TO STAY AWAY FROM MY ITACHI-KUN!" **Inner Sakura screamed as loud as she could in Sakura's mind.

"Okay, are we done with this letter?" Tsunade asked as she threw her empty sake bottle into the pool of roses.

"No, we still have to get the-" "INCOMING!!!!!" Naruto yelled as he pointed to the ceiling, interrupting Kakashi. Everyone looked up where Naruto was pointing and began screaming.

"NOOOOO! MORE ROSES!" Kiba yelled. The roses all fell on top of the other ones and now the roses all went up to about Naruto's shoulders.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he sneezed and fell over into the roses. "SAVE YOURSELVES!" Naruto declared as he fell under the pile of roses.

"Roses are wonderful, but this many is UNYOUTHFUL!" Lee declared. Tenten nodded her head in agreement.

"NOOO! MY FANFICTION!" Gaara yelled as he dove under the roses and looked for his lost fanfiction papers.

"Okay okay, read the next letter someone!" Tsunade ordered.

"YES TSUNADE-SAMA!" Shizune yelled as she dove under the roses to find the bag with the letters and pulled a letter out.

_Hey you guys! How are you all? I got a few questions for ya!  
Naruto: What do/did you see in Sakura? She is always hurting you!  
Neji: Why did you try to kill Hinata in the Chunnin Prelims even though She didn't kill your father?  
Hinata: What is your fav video game?  
Sakura: Why do you hit Naruto? He's really nice and all!  
Sasuke: I dare you to go out with Sakura.  
Temari: Give Gaara his teddy!  
Kakashi: What is Icha Icha Paridise about?  
Zabuzza: What does heaven look like? _

Wow, I had a lot of questions! Anyway, you guys are awsome!

From,  
Emily

P.S I love Neji!

"YES! I GOT THE FIRST QUESTION! Well, I like Sakura because she is nice and kind and pretty! She only hits me sometimes, but it has to be for a good reason, right?" Naruto answered.

"Umm...okay," Kankuro said.

"Right? RIGHT?" Naruto continued yelling.

"Yeah, just go, Neji," Kankuro ordered.

"Umm...thanks...I think. Anyway, I tried to kill Hinata becuase I was mad at the head clan at that time, whether they did anything to me or not. Now I don't really hate them as much, at least not Hinata and Hanabi," Neji stated.

"Yeah, now you love them so much you want to b-" SHUT UP LEE!" Neji yelled as he closed the book he got from Kakashi and tackled Lee into the roses.

"Umm, okay. Hinata, go while I try and help Lee," Tenten said as she grabbed her trusty paper fan and dove under the roses to search for her teammates. Suddenly all three of them appeared above the roses again and Tenten was beating Neji with the fan so he would stop attacking Lee.

"O-Okay. W-Well, I d-don't p-play v-video g-games, so I d-don't have a f-favorite," Hinata stuttered, "Umm, S-Sakura?"

"I hit Naruto because he says stupid things because he's a BAKA!" Sakura screamed the last part at Naruto.

"I NEVER SAY STUPID THINGS! MY thoughts are very smart!" Naruto concluded.

"Yeah, right, whatever you say," Sakura said sarcastically.

"Sasuke, go," Kaakshi told his student.

"EWW! I DON'T WANT TO GO OUT WITH SAKURA! I'M GAY!" Sasuke yelled.

"EWW! I DON'T LIKE SASUKE ANYMORE! NO WAY WILL I GO OUT WITH HIM!" Sakura yelled. "**But we'll go out with his super cute brother though, hint hint, Itachi!" **Inner Sakura screamed, even though Itachi couldn't hear her.

"WE ARE **NEVER **GOING TO GO OUT!" Sakura and Sasuke yelled simultaneously.

"Okay, Temari?" Tsunade said.

"I don't have Gaara's teddy bear anymore, Kankuro does," Temari said sadly, "Kakashi?"

"Well, Icha Icha Paradise is about a lot of people who do very, oh, how should I say this so Gai doesn't start screaming again? Let's see, they do very _intimate _things, and these things are explained with great detail so you feel like you are right there," Kakashi stated.

"I'LL TELL YOU ALL WHAT HAPPENS! IT'S ABOUT BOYS AND GIRLS F-" "MY VIRGIN EARS!!!!!!!!!" Gai screamed as he suddenly came out of the pool of roses, fully conscious, interrupting Jiraiya.

"Fine, fine, I won't tell you what it's about," Jiraiya said as he watched Gai go have a seizure from having his 'virgin ears' violated and fall into the rose pool, "Who is this Zabuza person?"

"He's dead, and if he were alive, he would tell us what heaven looks like," Kakashi stated.

"But if he was alive he wouldn't know what heaven looked like," Sasuke pointed out.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, BITCH!" Kakashi yelled, getting very impatient with all the people in the room.

"O-kay, let's read another letter," Tsunade suggested.

"I WANT TO READ IT!" Narute yelled as he grabbed a letter.

_Ok Questions! _

Sasuke- If you are gay then I dare you to kiss... ITACHI! cough Sorry, Don't acually do that... just answer this queston, Why the the Uchiha symbol look like a pokeball?  
Naruto- I dare you to... willingly give Chouji your Ramen!  
Sakura- I don't like you.  
Kakashi- Which volume of Icha Icha paradise is your favorite?

Shino- Come on now who do you REALLY like?  
Gaara- You rock, un!  
Kankuro- I don't like you but I am telling you this anyways, run.

For every one- what is your favorite Color, Sasuke blakc is not a color.

-Neo  
p.s.- Shino you are meh fav!

"Umm, thanks," Shino stated mysteriously.

"EWW! You better be joking about kissing ITACHI OF ALL PEOPLE! That's disgusting," Sasuke yelled.

"**Yeah, you better stay away from my Itachi-kun!" **Inner Sakura screamed.

"Anyway, the Uchiha symbol does not look like a pokeball. It looks more like a fan," Sasuke stated, "NARUTO!"

"NO! NOT MY RAMEN!" Naruto screamed as he hid the ramen he was hiding from everyone.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Chouji yelled as he grabbed the ramen and pushed Naruto into a wall. Chouji finished the ramen right in front of Naruto.

"NOOOOO! MY RAMEN!" Naruto screamed.

"Okay, Sakura, go," Tsunade ordered, ignoring Naruto.

"Why don't you like me?" Sakura asked.

"Because you're annoying," Sasuke stated.

"Not as annoying as you," Itachi informed Sasuke, who just glared at him. Sakura just smiled and blushed.

"KAKASHI!" Tsunade roared.

"What volume is my favorite? Probably the latest one, the characters use a new technique in it!" Kakashi said.

"A NEW TECHNIQUE? TEACH ME! TEACH ME!" Naruto screamed, recovering from the ramen incident.

"Umm...it's a technique that you shouldn't learn for another 10-40 years," Kakashi stated.

"I'LL TEACH IT TO YOU NARUTO! First you go over to a girl like this, and then you move your hand so it's right on h-" "I REMIND YOU THEY ARE ONLY 14!" Kakashi yelled, interrupting Jiraiya.

"Ugh, just go, Shino," Tsunade ordered.

"I already said, I don't like anyone right now," Shino stated, "Gaara, go."

"Yes, I rock, now let me finish my fanfic!" Gaara yelled.

"Why should I run?" Kankuro asked when he realized it was his turn.

"Because Gaara is going to kill you after he reads that," Temari stated.

"No, I have his bear," Kankuro said as he held it up. At that moment Temari snatched the bear away.

"Now you don't," she said with a smirk.

"NOOOOO! I'M GOING TO DIE!!!!!" Kankuro shrieked.

"EVERYONE! NEXT QUESTION!" Tsunade yelled, ignoring Kankuro.

"I like pink!" Sakura stated.

"I LIKE ORANGE!" Naruto yelled.

"I already answered this! Dark dark blue," Sasuke stated.

"Gray," Kakashi stated.

"GREEN!" Both Gai and Lee yelled.

"Umm...yellow," Tenten said.

"White," Neji stated.

"B-Blue," Hinata said.

"RED!" Kiba yelled.

"Dark green," Shino stated.

"Purple," Kankuro said.

"Umm, light blue" Temari said.

"Red," Gaara stated.

"Red," Itachi also said.

"Blue," Shizune said.

"Purple," Ino said happily.

"Ugh, so troublesome. Light blue, like the sky," Shikamaru said.

"THE COLOR OF FOOD!" Chouji announced.

"Umm...okay. Mine is...gray," Tsunade said finally, "Now, NEXT LETTER!"

_This is really funny!  
NarutosCuzTheSpyAgainstSasuke (Myra Uzumaki)_

_"_Do you think this is some kind of JOKE? I AM STUCK IN HERE WITH PEOPLE I HATE WITH A PASSION! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Sasuke yelled.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: SHUT UP SASUKE! Glad you like it! (Throws cookie) YAY COOKIES!

"I'll read another letter!" Lee volunteered.

_yo! wuz up every body??  
I got sum quest. 4 all ya._

_Choji(finally! i question feu Cho!)- when ar epplz gonna realize how awesome you are? and you should beat people up if ppl tell u otherwise!_

_Ino-How do u get your hair so straight and silky?YOUR SO PRETTY!_

_TenTen-Do u realize that if you go out with lee and if you married him, gai woulb be,like,your FATHER-IN-LAW? i mean, gai's practically like his dad man.you should find a new guy, like ,uh, Ed! yeah ed or al from fullmetal alchemist! (omg so totally random)_

_Sauske- why don't u move to another place since konoha is ,like, totally not for u. i mean your GAY, your EMO, and your so relent on REVENGE? maybe u should move to mars or suthin_

_this is T-MANN signing out!YO!!_

"YEAH! I am awesome, and no one around here appreciates me!" Chouji complained.

"THEN DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" Ino yelled.

"I will as soon as we get out of here!" Chouji replied.

"Good, can I go now? THANK YOU SO MUCH T-MANN! That really means a lot to me! I always do the best I can with my looks!" Ino said as she smiled happily.

"Unfortunately your best is never good enough," Temari informed her.

"SHUT UP!" Ino yelled as she glared at Temari, "At least my hair doesn't look like there's always sand in it!"

"Oh no you did not! I KNOW you did not just talk to ME like that!" Temari shot back.

"You wanna go?" Ino yelled.

"BRING IT BITCH!" Temari yelled as she whipped her fan out. Unfortunately, Gaara grabbed his sister with his sand, stopping the fight.

"I can't finish with you two yelling and screaming and killing each other," Gaara informed her as he set her down, "Finish your damn question!"

"Okay, okay. Well, I use a special shampoo and conditioner that I make with the flowers from the shop. It's one of a kind and I've found it works really well!" Ino said cheerily, "Your turn, Tenten."

"What? Uh, who said anything about marrying Lee?" Tenten said as she blushed. "**Well, you do like him..." **Inner Tenten said in Tenten's mind. (All of the girls have an Inner person, just so you know. At least for this story they do, that way you can know what they really think.) "_Just because I kind of like him doesn't mean that I have to marry him!" _Tenten replied to her Inner self. "**You 'kind of' like him?" **Inner Tenten asked. "_You know what? WHO ASKED YOU! " _Tenten yelled in her mind. "Anyway, Gai wouldn't be my father-in-law if I do marry Lee. It's not like I don't see Gai-sensei every day anyway, it really wouldn't be any different with him," Tenten explained, "And, what's Full Metal Alchemist?"

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: You'll find out one day, but today is not that day! Too long an explanation, just go read a fanfiction or something. Wait, why am I saying this? You can't even hear me...only Sasuke can.

"Yeah, I wish you would shut up!" Sasuke yelled.

"Excuse me?" Tenten asked Sasuke.

"NO! NOT YOU! The voice that controls my life!" Sasuke exclaimed as he looked at Tenten who had her hand over her head, waiting to whack him with a paper fan. And she did whack him. So hard, in fact, that Sasuke fell down into the pool of flowers.

"AAHHHH! I'M DROWNING!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Why do you people all act like falling in these roses will kill you?" Itachi thought out loud.

"Who knows. Who cares. If they die, they die. No big loss. At least, not if we lose Sasuke and maybe Naruto," Kakashi stated.

"Hn, true," Itachi agreed, "Who the hell is next? I want to get out of here."

"SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto yelled.

"Ugh, I'll get him," Kakashi said as he pulled Sasuke out of the flowers, "State your answer NOW!"

"Fine, fine. Konoha is not for me, all these people here are losers. I do belong somewhere else," Sasuke concluded.

"ANOTHER LETTER!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed a paper from the bag Shizune had brought up from under the roses.

_Kankuro do you like anyone?  
If you do I dare you to kiss them.  
Itachi I dare you to kiss Sakura.  
Sasuke how do you feel about necropheliac fan girls? (look it up)  
Kankuro what do you think of each of the konoha girls?  
Naruto I dare you to kiss Temari.  
Temari and Naruto: what do you think of the Temari/Naruto pairing?_

"Tch, I never like just one girl. I'm a free spirit, I can't be tied down to just one lady!" Kankuro declared, "And as for your other question, I think the pink haired one is cute but kind of whiny."

"I AM NOT WHINY!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Kankuro said as he walked through the roses to where the Konoha girls were all standing.

"Hot," Kankuro said as he pointed to Hinata, who blushed. Kiba just glared daggers at Kankuro, plotting ways to kill him.

"Hotter," Kankuro said as he pointed to Tenten, who glared at him. Lee glared at Kankuro, as did Neji. Neji didn't want Tenten to have a boyfriend because it would make their team weaker and she would spend all of her free time with him, leaving Neji to train with his 'eternal rival'.

"Hottest," Kankuro finished, pointing at Ino, who immediately took a brick and whacked him in the head with it. Kankuro fell over into the roses, unconscious. She wanted guys to think she was pretty, but Kankuro was definatly not one of those guys she wanted to notice her.

"Itachi, it's your turn," Tsunade said. Sakura brightened up immediately when she heard Itachi was going.

"Itachi, stay away from her," Sasuke warned.

"Hn," Itachi said as he ignored his brother and walked over to Sakura who began blushing a deep red. Itachi smirked at his brother as he thought, "_This will be sure to kill him."_ When Itachi finally reached Sakura, he held her chin with his hand and pulled it up gently so she was looking at him. Before Sakura could could even say anything, he pulled her face closer to his and kissed her. Sasuke glared at his brother for making his teammate do this. Sasuke didn't really like Sakura very much, but he liked her enough to make sure Itachi never got her. Itachi heard Sasuke rustling through the roses and knew that his plan had worked. Itachi finally pulled away from Sakura, much to her displeasure. He was a bit disappointed he pulled away as well, but if he didn't Sasuke would have been able to hit him. Sasuke prepared to attack Itachi but Kakahsi held him back.

"Sasuke, it was a dare. Get over it. Itachi isn't that abd a guy," Kakashi stated. Sasuke just glared at him. "Anyway, it's your turn, foolish little brother," Itachi stated as he leaned against the wall next to Sakura, who hadn't moved since the kiss ended. She was in too much shock.

"Ugh, I know what necrophiliac means. I think it's disgusting, to say the least," Sasuke stated, "Dobe, go!"

"I DON'T WANT TO KISS TEMARI!" Naruto whined.

"I don't want to kiss that blonde baka either! I barely even know him!" Temari protested.

"Oh, just get it over with," Kankuro said as he came out of the rose pool behind Temari and pushed her into Naruto. Her face fell forward and their lips met. After a second or two the two pulled back and Naruto began yelling.

"EWWW! EWWW! EWWW! IT TASTES LIKE SAND!" Naruto screamed.

"EWW! EWW! EWWWW! IT TASTES LIKE STUPIDITY!" Temari yelled. "Whoever thought of this pairing should be shot!" Temari screeched.

"I AGREE!" Naruto yelled.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: Aw, it isn't that bad a pairing. I think they're both being unreasonable. Sasuke, tell them they are being unreasonable.

"No, now shut up and someone read another damn letter so I can leave and kill my brother," Sasuke said as he glared at his brother who was leaning on a wall next to Sakura who was now staring at Itachi lovingly. It disgusted Sasuke to no end.

"I'll read a letter," Kiba said.

_hi, it's me again. just a few more questions._

_Sasuke: what made you turn gay?_

_Naruto: this isn't a question, but a dare. I dare you to kiss Sasuke back, and this time, enjoy it._

_Kakashi:what would you do if some random person steals your books and burns them? p.s you rock!_

_Shino:what do you look like without your cloak and sunglasses?_

_Neji: Who would you like to be trapped in a closet with? Hinata and Hanabi not included._

_you guys are awesome! especially Gaara, Kakashi, and Neji_

"I hate having to deal with all those stupid fangirls, which is why I turned gay. Girls are annoying," Sasuke said, "Dobe, it's your turn. Come here."

"NOOO! NEVER AGAIN! NEVER AG-" Naruto was cut off because Sasuke pressed their lips together. Finally, Sasuke pulled away and smirked.

"NO NO NO! I AM NOT GAY!" Naruto screamed.

"You know you liked it, dobe," Sasuke said.

"Well, kind of but WAIT A MINUTE! NO I DID NOT! I AM NOT GAY!" Naruto screamed.

"You can be bisexual," Jiraiya pointed out.

"I don't know what that means, but it sounds cool, so now I am officially bisexual!" Naruto yelled. Everyone just stared at Naruto like he was an idiot, which he was.

"Ugh, I guess it's my turn. Well, that has happened to me, but I got my book back because Jiraiya gave me one. I believe that happened a few chapters ago, didn't it? Anyway, As you saw earlier when the girls took my book, I started screaming and had an emotional breakdown. The same thing would happen if someone burned my books," Kakashi stated, "And yes, I suppose I do rock. SHINO!"

"Shino looks fat without his coat, but you never see his eyes when he takes off his sunglasses, so you don't know what his eyes look like," Kiba answered for Shino.

"Thanks for answering, BAKA!" Shino yelled.

"No problem! Any time buddy! NEJI!" Kiba yelled.

"Hn, thanks, I guess I am pretty awesome. WHo would I want to be trapped in a closet with? Hinata," Neji stated.

"FIND YOUR OWN GIRL!" Kiba yelled as he put his arm around Hinata's shoulders, "Besides, they said besides Hinata and Hanabi."

"Fine, I guess Tenten then," Neji stated with a bored tone, "It's not like anything would happen though."

"Yeah, you'd just talk about your hatred for everyone in the main branch except for Hinata and Hanabi," Tenten stated. Neji just glared at her.

"Gaara! They left you a comment!" Temari said.

"I don;t care I'm reading my fanfic now someone read the next damn letter," Gaara snarled.

"I'll read it!" Tenten volunteered.

_Hi it's me again. Oh and pooh bear I really loved the way things went after my dare. KibaHina is so awesome.  
1)Gaara: So what was the Sandcest fanfic about?  
2)Sasuke: How does it feel to know everyone knows your crazy?  
3)Chouji: I send you more food.  
4)Shino: How does it feel now that both of you teammates have hooked up?  
5)Naruto: If you had to hook up with a guy who would it be?  
6)For all girls: If you had to hook up woth another girl who would it be?  
Temari you still kick ass, so much better for shika.  
Team eight you guys still rock._

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: Yes, I agree, KibaHina is one of the best couples ever! My second favorite, actually. Thanks SO much for asking this question about the sandcest fanfic to Gaara. I had to make the chapter go extra extra long to get to yours because when I saw the question to Gaara, I suddenly thought of the perfect way to end the chapter. To those of you who like shorter chapters, sorry I made this one so long! I just thought of a good way to end the chapter, but I had to get to this questino first and I don't like going out of order with the questions people ask! Anyway, SASUKE! GO!

"Why me? I's Gaara's turn!" Sasuke yelled.

"Shut up, I'm reading," Gaara said, "I'll answer last."

"Fine. I'm not crazy, people just think I am, and it's SO FUCKING ANNOYING!" Sasuke yelled.

"MORE FOOD! YES! I LOVE YOU!" Chouji yelled as he began eating.

"Shino, your turn,"Tsunade said.

"I'm happy they hooked up because now Kiba won't annoy me," Shino stated simply, "Naruto, go."

"EWW! I don't want to hook up with another guy! If I ahd to choose, I'd say Sasuke-teme because we have already hooked up...more than once, ugh," Naruto stated, thinking back to the experience, "GIRLS! YOUR TURN!"

"Tsunade, why don't you go first?" Jiraiya suggested with a smirk.

"Ugh, fine. If I HAD to choose a girl to hook up with it would be...ugh, Shizune," Tsunade declared, "I need more sake."

"I guess I'll go. If I had to hook up with a girl it would be...Tsunade-sama," Shizune stated as she sighed.

"Billboard brow because we already ahd to kiss," Ino said.

"Ino-Pig because like she said, we already ahd to kiss," Sakura stated.

"Umm...p-probably T-Tenten b-because I know h-her the b-best," Hinata stuttered.

"Either Hinata or Temari because I know those two better. I see Hinata a lot because I'm on Neji's team and I see Temari and her team a lot because we've become friends with her team," Tenten said.

"Tenten, just because she is the one I know the best out of all of them," Temari said, "Yes, I agree, I am much better for Shikamaru, but he screwed up our relationship."

"AND YES! TEAM 8 DOES ROCK!" Kiba yelled.

"Gaara, it's your turn now. You promised you'd go," Temari said.

"Okay, fine. The fic is about these siblings named Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara and they fall in love with each other and almost every night they have a threesome and that's as far as I've gotten so far. It's really intersting," Gaara said. Temari just stared at her brother, wondering how he could not realize that the fic was about the three of them.

"Gaaram you know that fic is about you, me, and Temari, right?" Kankuro asked.

"What?" Gaara asked darkly.

"NOOO! KANKURO! DON'T!" Temari yelled.

"Yeah, about the three of us having threesomes and what not," Kankuro said.

"...And you enjoy reading this?" Gaara asked, "You enjoy reading it when it's about you and your siblings?"

"Well, yeah!" Kankuro said.

"WHAT KIND OF SICK PERVERT ARE YOU! AND WHAT KIND OF SICK PERVERT MADE THIS? I MUST DESTROY THE AUTHOR!" Gaara screamed as he stood up and started attacking everything in the room with his sand. Everyone ducked under the roses to hide from the sand, but it didn't help. The sand destroyed all of the roses somehow, and Gaara began attacking everything in sight.

"GAARA! I HAVE YOUR BEAR!" Temari said as she took the bear out for protection, but Gaara swatted it out of her hand by accident and grabbed it.

"NOW YOU HAVE NOTHING! I MUST DESTROY THE AUTHOR OF THIS DISGUSTING FANFICTION!" Gaar yelled. His sand began attacking more things, until finally it hit the camera in the corner of the room that was recording everything that was happening so people could watch teh Naruto cast as they answered questions.

"NOOOO! THE CAMERA! Without it, we can't answer questions because people won't know what we answer and we'll never get out of here!" Kakashi yelled, "WE'RE DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMED!"

"Hey, that reminds me of a song I heard this morning! I'M GONNA SING THE DOOM SONG NOW!" Naruto yelled, "DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM-" "BAKA!" Kiba yelled at Naruto as he tried to whack him in the head, but the sand prevented him from doing so. "SHH!" Naruto yelled to Kiba.

"THE CAMERA IS GOING TO FALL OVER!" Shizune yelled. Everyone started screaming even more than they had been for if the camera fell, who knew how long they would be stuck there for.

"I SAID SHUT UP! Now, where was I? OH YES! DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" Naruto was cut off and all that was heard by you, our readers, was a buzzing noise followed by a long beep.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: I'm sorry, but certain complications have arose and we are forced to end this chapter here. It seems that Gaara has destroyed the camera that was broadcasting this entire story to you and we'll have to get a new one, which may take anywhere from 1 hour and 16 minutes to 27 and a half years, approximately. In a worst case scenario this story will not continue at all because all of the Naruto characters will all be dead. But then I wouldn't get to torture Sasuke, so I promise there will be another chapter eventually. As soon as I can find a damn camera. Until then, all we can do is hope that Gaara has not killed anyone with his sand and if he has, lets hope it was someone we could care less about if they died. Until next time!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So how do you like this chapter? I know it's a little lengthy but when I saw the question that asked what the sandcest fanfic was about, this ending just immediately came to my mind and I figured it would be better to have one long chapter than two really short ones. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, wordperfect doesn't always catch spelling errors.

While I have your attention, I would like to know who you would like to see join them in the room next. It can be anyone, really. One of the other senseis, someone from Akatsuki, Konohamaru, anyone. Just not someone who is dead, like the Third Hokage or Rin and Obito or Yondaime. Also please not Sai, because I don't really know his character well at all, and I wouldn't be able to answer any questions for him really. Thanks for all the questions and please let me know who should come in next, because I really have no clue who I want to come in!

Pooh Bear Is My Hero


	7. Akatsuki Is Here!

1Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Nor do I own Sexy Back, these songs from Inuyasha, or Snap Ya Fingers.

Thanks to everyone who told me which characters I should bring in! I hope this turns out well...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: YAY! We got a camera! But before you put the story back on we need to bring new characters in! YAY new characters! Most of you wanted at least one other Akatsuki member to come, so we'll bring Kisame, Deidara, and Tobi in. I hope they don't destroy the set again...it took me forever to find another camera! Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!

The camera turned on and all of you could see inside the room again. Everyone was lying on floor excpet for Gaara. They all slowly got up and steadied themselves against the wall.

"WE'RE OKAY!" Ino yelled, "Oh my god, it's a miracle!"

"AND THE CAMERA IS BACK!" Shizune exclaimed.

"But how?" Tsunade asked.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: IT WAS ME! YAY! What would you guys do without me?

"We wouldn't be here right now, first off," Sasuke stated.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: But then you wouldn't be having as much fun as you are! Anyway, we have some new characters to add!

"We already have enough people, no one else is going to dare to walk in here if they heard all the screaming," Sasuke said.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: But Kisame, Deidara, and Tobi are about to walk in!

And as the voice that controls Sasuke's life said, the three of them did walk in.

"Where are we, yeah," Deidara asked.

"ITACHI?!?!?!" Kisame yelled when he saw the condition his partner was in, "How the hell did this happen?"

"Don't ask, for god's sake, don't ask," Itachi ordered.

"Woah, this place is cool! HI GUYS!" Tobi yelled as he closed the door behind him.

"Hi Tobi!" Everyone replied.

"They know my name! I'm so loved!" Tobi yelled.

"Shut up, yeah," Deidara ordered.

"Why can't we leave this place?" Kisame asked after he realized he couldn't open the door.

"We have to answer questions people ask us and do dares they ask us until we can leave," Kakashi said as he took the Icha Icha book from Jiraiya that he was promised, "So until then all of us have formed a small truce."

"Well if Itachi has agreed to a truce I guess I will too, yeah," Deidara said.

"ME TOO!" Tobi yelled.

"Yeah, sure, why not," Kisame said.

"Okay, Sakura still has to do a dare from the last chapter," Tsunade said.

"Oh, right. I have to sing those two songs. Okay, here it goes," Sakura said as she took a deep breath and started singing.

"_I gently awaken. Fleeting memories I hope will reach you...Unable to go the distance that's so close! What's before me was always closed. Each time there's day, I want to see you, but can't. My strong heartbeat turns to grief," _Sakura began singing. Everyone gaped at her in amazement that she could sing so well. Sakura continued onward, "_If there's such a thing as eternity, even if it's hard to get there, I want to believe. Though I know, because I'm awkward, I get hurt, I can't stop. I won't give in to anyone. Fleeting memories, I always hope will reach you..." _

Sakura pasued for a second and took a breath, and then continued, "_I only knew about putting on a brave front, but since then, my doubts have vanished. There are things I surely want to show you, and so many words I want you to hear. I want to see every smile and tear-stained face. I'll stop my waiting, I'll grab the chance. I think of you and I feel like that alone makes my heart stronger. Fleeting memories I always hope will reach you...I think of you now, and that alone made the tears start to flow. Fleeting memories, a distant voice that can't reach you. Although someday, it surely will. Believe...la la la la la la. Believe...la la la la la la. Believe...la la la la la la. Believe...la la la la la la_." Sakura finished and looked at everyone around her who was gaping at her, even Itachi and Gaara, believe it or not.

"Sakura," Naruto finally said, "THAT WAS AMAZING!" Sakura blushed a bit and said, "It wasn't that great."

"Don't be modest, Billboard Brow! Even I have to admit you sounded amazing. With a voice like that, why the hell are you staying in Konoha?" Ino asked. Sakura just shook her head and said, "Really, I'm not that good." **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? OF COURSE YOU'RE GOOD! You did take singing lessons since you were 7, after all," **Inner Sakura screamed, but Sakura ignored her.

"They're right, Sakura," Itachi said, barely audible. Sakura, however, heard him perfectly and smiled to herself. Itachi continued on, "You are a good singer. You shouldn't belittle yourself. People will walk all over you if you do." Sakura turned around and looked at him, blushing, and nodded her head to him.

"SING THE NEXT ONE SAKURA! I want to hear you sing again!" Naruto said. Sakura nodded and took a deep breath and strted singing.

"_If sorrow is overflowing now, it's all right to lean on me and cry. I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming. Stay just like this. Come my way, darkness is all around. Come close to me...Now with the light of dusk, I'll be with you, I'll be with you, I'm at your side. I realize that you are the only one who is important to me in this world. I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming. Stay just like that," _Sakura sang beautifully, "_Come my way...close your eyes. Come close to me...It's all right if you sleep, because I'll be with you, I'll be with you, I'm right here, so come my way. Calling out, can you hear me? Yeah, so come my way! I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming. Stay just like this. Come my way, close your eyes. Come close to me...You can sleep now because I'll be with you, I'll be with you, I'm right here, so come my way. Come my way, come close to me. Come my way, come close to me." _Sakura blushed a bit as she finished, and everyone clapped for her.

"Sakura, who knew you were THAT good?" Naruto asked.

"Let's just read a letter please," Sakura said quickly, her face burning.

_I'm back guys ok  
Itachi: Why are you hotter, way hotter than Sasuke?  
Negi: Do you know about NejiXLee or LeeXNeji?  
Jiriya: here is a picture of my Character I asked You about earlyer, it will soon disapear in 5 seconds(MWAHAHAHAHAHA)  
Chouji: here is 300 bags of chips  
Naruto: Behave or I will handcuff you to Sasuke  
Gaara: pinches his cheeks and tickles him your so cute my little Panda - chan  
to evryone: I am a random Person and also what song did these lyrics come from?  
Bounce wit it Drop wit it  
Lean wit it rock wit it  
Snap wit it  
All my ladies pop yo backs wit it  
Do it do it do it do it  
You know the world be rockin' to it to it  
So do it do it do it to it  
Bounce wit it drop wit it  
Lean wit it rock wit it  
Snap wit it  
All my fellas tip yo hats wit it  
Do it do it do it do it  
You know the world be rockin' to it to it  
So do it do it do it to it  
Bye Bye BOOS  
P.S Naruto I wasn't jokeing about what I said earlyer_

"NO! DON'T HANDCUFF ME TO SASUKE!" Naruto screamed, "I'll be a good little boy."

"Ugh, Itachi, just go," Kakashi said.

"Hn, I'm just better than Sasuke in everything," Itachi concluded. "**AIN'T THAT THE TRUTH!" **Inner Sakura screamed in Sakura's mind.

"Neji, your turn," Tsunade said.

"Yes, I know about the LeexNeji pairing," Neji said.

"Unfortunately!" Lee chimed in.

"Yes, unfortunately. How people came up with this, I will never know. Never in a million, no TRILLION YEARS will I EVER even THINK about getting together with LEE!" Neji stated, "My heart belongs to Hinata." Hinata blushed at this comment and Kiba looked like he was ready to kill Neji.

"I agree with Neji. I see Neji as my eternal rival and friend, but I am not gay, people! Not that I have anything against gays or anything," Lee said with a smile as he looked at Sasuke. "Or bisexuals," Lee remembered as he looked at Naruto.

"YEAH!" Naruto yelled, "PERVERTED SAGE! YOU ARE NEXT!"

"NOOOO! THE PICTURE IS GONE ALREADY! That wasn't enough time for me to...you know," Jiraiya started, remembering that Tsunade would kill him if he said what it was in front of the children. "Do what Neji did in the forest that Lee and Tenten were talking about earlier," Jiraiya concluded.

"EWWW! DON'T DO THAT IN HERE!" Tenten yelled. Lee nodded his head in agreement with Tenten.

"Do wha-oohhh, I get it. IF YOU DID THAT IN HERE YOU DON'T KNOW HOW BAD I'D HURT YOU!" Tsunade roared. All fo the rookie nine, Sand Sibs, and Gai looked at Tsunade with a confused expression, but everyone else understood what Jiraiya was about to do with the picture. (A/N- if you don't know, don't ask me to explain it, because I won't!)

"CHIPS! I LOVE YOU FOREVER NOW! YOU HERE ME! **FOREVER!!!!!!**" Chouji yelled as 30 bags of chips landed on top of him.

"Hey, I want some!" Naruto screeched as he dove into the pile of chips and started fighting Chouji for some.

"Looks like he's getting handcuffed to Sasuke," Kiba said. Suddenly a pair of handcuffs appeared around Naruto's wrist and the handcuffs pulled him to Sasuke.

"NOOOO! I'LL BE GOOD! I PROMISE!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke just smirked at the boy as they were handcuffed together.

"That's what you get for trying to eat my chips!" Chouji yelled.

"Panda-kun, your turn!" Temari said with a smirk as she held up Gaara's bear.

"Ugh, OWW!" Gaara yelped as he felt something pinch his cheek, "STOP PINCHING MY CHEEKS! IT HURTS! AHAHAHAHA! And...HAHA...STOP...hahaha...tickling...haha...me."

"I KNOW THOSE LYRICS! It's from a song by SLIM SHADY!" Naruto yelled, proud he answered correctly.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: Sasuke, tell him that isn't right!

"What is it then?" Sasuke asked.

"I just told you, a song by Slim Shady! SASUKE-TEME! GET AWAY FROM ME AND STOP BREATHING MY AIR!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke just smirked at the boy who was desperately trying to chew his arm off.

"WHO THE HELL IS SLIM SHADY?" Sakura screamed.

"A GUY WHO RAPS AND RHYMES!" Naruto screamed as he continued to bite his arm off.

"I don't think that's it Naruto. I think it's this song I heard the other day called Sexy Back! Actually, I think that's by this Slim Shady guy you're talking about. Some guy from another place far away was singing it when he came to visit Konoha last week!" Sakura said happily.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: That's not it either! God, when is the last time you guys listened to the radio? AND SEXY BACK IS BY JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE! Duh!

"Who's Justin Timberlake?" Sasuke asked.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: Nevermind, just say the song is Snap Ya Fingers by Lil Jon.

"Snap Ya Fingers by Lil Jon?" Sasuke asked, "What the hell kind of name for a song is that?"

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: You're just jealous you didn't think of it yourself.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it," Sasuke said sarcastically, "Can we just read the next letter so I can leave?"

"OOOH! OOOH! I KNWO WHO WANTS TO READ IT!" Tobi yelled as he pointed to himself.

"Fine, you can read it Tobi," Tsunade sighed.

"YAY! But that wasn't who wanted to read it! Deidara-senpai did!" Tobi yelled as he pointed to Deidara.

"WHAT?!?! I want no part of this!" Deidara yelled.

"Too late, you're involved now, so read!" Itachi ordered. Deidara mumbled something under his breath and began reading.

_gaara- 1st of all. ur my fav charater and ur the hottest! anyways, where did u get ur teddy? how much does ur gourd weigh? do you have a lot of fangirls is suna? why do u always have a pole shoved up ur ass? _

sasuke- i just want to say, i hate u and wish itachi had killed u too. now, why the hell do u like tomatoes so much? whats w/ the chicken hair? same as gaara, why do you have a pole shoved up ur ass?

temari- ur awsome! how do u get ur hair to stay like that? how much does ur fan weigh?

sakura- why are you so useless?

Kanky(kankuro)- why are you so stupid? how much do ur puppets weigh? when did u get ur kitty ears?

naruto-... i can't think of a question. HAHA!plus, ur an imbecile

kiba- have u ever fucked akamaru?

Orochimaru- my friend thinks ur hot. she also says u two dated once but u sucked at kissing cause u once chocked her w/ ur tounge and another time u wrapped it around her body. and she was always afraid that whenever you kissed that that sword would come out. is that true? her name is katy or sakara.

ino- you suck.

all you basterds who think neji and hinata shouldn't be together suck! GO INCEST!

xThePromisex

"Umm, thanks...I guess. I'm still going to kill you and all who you hold dear," Gaara stated, "I got my Mr. Snuggles from Temari because she sewed it for me when I was younger when she thought I was nice and sweet. How naive she was. My gourd weighs precisely 53.7 pounds, and without the sand it is about 25 pounds. I don't have many fangirls in Suna because I killed all the ones I did have so now none of them dare to come near me, which is just the way I like it. If what happened to me during my childhood happened to you, you'd act like you had a pole shoved up your ass too, xThePromisx."

"Wow, Gaara didn't complain this time when he answered," Kankuro noted.

"I was in a good mood, now shut up or I'll kill you. Uchiha, go. Now," Gaara said in an emotionless voice.

"I really don't care what you think about me and my brother didn't kill me and there is nothing we can do to change that. He kept me alive so now I am going to get my revenge and kill him," Sasuke stated.

"**NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!" **Inner Sakura screamed.

"I like tomatos because my mom used to give them to me all the time as a kid, so they remind me of her. I don't have chicken hair, why does everyone think that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because it's true," Itachi said in a bored tone.

"SHUT UP! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ONE DAY! Anyway, same answer as Gaara's: if you had what happened to me as a child happen to you, you'd act like you had a pole shoved up your ass too," Sasuke stated, "Fan girl, go."

"MY NAME IS TEMARI!" Temari shrieked, "Thank you, thank you, I am pretty awesome! One word: Hairspray, and lots of it! If I just left it in a regular ponytail my hair would end up moving around a lot and getting in my way. My fan weighs 5 pounds more than Gaara's gourd without sand. Do the math."

"Woah, your fan weighs negative 174 pounds? THAT'S AMAZING!" Kankuro yelled. Temari and Gaara both just put their head in their hands, ashamed of their idiot brother.

"It's 30 pounds, baka," Gaara spat out.

"Oooh, how did you get that?" Kankuro asked.

"I remember when he used to be smart," Temari said, "Readers, this is why you should never do drugs. You end up like Kankuro, a stupid idiot who can't to first grade math."

"Yeah, that's true, oh, WAIT A MINUTE! I AM SMART!" Kankuro yelled, "HOW DID YOU GET 30? TELL ME!"

"Ugh, never mind. Sakura, go," Temari said as she sighed.

"I AM NOT USELESS! I'm training under the legendary Tsunade! I'm going to be one of the best medical nins ever!" Sakura exclaimed, "Kankuro, GO!"

"Don't call me Kanky, first off. Second, I am not stupid," "YES YOU ARE!" Temari interrupted. "SHUT UP! Anyway, My puppets each weigh 20 pounds. I got my cat ears when I was like, 4 years old because Temari made them for me and wouldn't let me get rid of them," Kankuro stated, "The idiot is next."

"I AM NOT AN IDIOT! What does imbecile mean?" Naruto asked.

"It means you're an incompetent fool," Kiba stated.

"Ooh, what does incompetent mean?" Naruto asked.

"All right, now you can't tell me that I'm stupider than him!" Kankuro said.

"I AM NOT STUPID! Kiba, it's your turn," Naruto stated as he tried to break free of the handcuffs.

"No, I have never fucked Akamaru. That's disgusting!" Kiba yelled, "Umm, Orochimaru?"

"He's not here," Kakashi said.

"And we're not letting him come in because he'll rape all of the guys," Jiraiya said.

"I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't mind," Shikamaru yawned.

"HEY! I DON'T SUCK!" Ino screamed when she read the part about her.

"I agree with xThePromisex, Hinata and I should be together," Neji stated as he glared at Kiba, "And if I must kill dog boy for us to be together, than so be it." Kiba glared at Neji and Neji glared right back with one of his icy stares, easily defeating Kiba's glare since Neji had practiced his much longer on Lee and Gai. Hinata just stood behind Kiba and clung to him for protection.

"Okay, enough of the staring fest and let's read another letter. Ino, troublesome woman, will you read it because it's too troublesome to get up," Shikamaru stated.

"How...how could you say that I-I...I-I suck...I just don't understand..." Ino said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Ugh, fine. Chouji, will you make life less troublesome for me and hand me a letter?" Shikamaru asked. Chouji grabbed a bag of his chips and got a letter and handed it to Shikamaru who started reading.

_Question:  
Hinata: Your my fave chracter, I'm like you in so many ways. I wish you good luck in getting Naruto hands whip and hand cuffs Let's get together and have a latte some time. _

Naruto: Grab Hinata and kiss her I dare ya.

Kiba:Step away from the Hinata holds Akamaru out window of 64 floor of a building

Sakura: KIss Ino dare ya

Ino: Kiss Sakura twice, triple dog dare ya

Sasuke: Go back to your pedophile master, jerk

Kakashi:holds up new Icha Icha paridice hot off the press

Pervy sage: You remind me of my nefew and it worries me, because he's 11.

Itachi: Why did you slaughter your clan, and also do you like Sasuke as more than a brother.

Shino: Why are you so quiet bug boy?

Shikamaru: Kiss Temari I dare you

Temari: You rock, teach me how to do wind based attacks with a fan?  
P.s I'm a fan of you and Shikamaru together

Gaara: Okay stupid little raccoon, give grabs the sandcest fanfiction from Gaara me the papers.hands to Temari after making a copy for self and Kakuro

Kankuro: hands copy of sandcest

Orochimaru: Your one weird old man

"Oh, t-thank you. B-But, I already h-have K-Kiba-kun," Hinata said as she blushed a bit, "I-I would love t-to go out w-with you f-f-for a l-latte sometime."

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed, "Your turn!"

"Okay!" He said as he walked over to Hinata, dragging Sasuke with him for they were handcuffed together. He grabbed Hinata and kissed her. hinata blushed in return, and Kiba looked ready to kill Naruto. He probably would have tried to, but Shino was holding him back. Sasuke eventually whacked Naruto in the back of the head to make him stop.

"OWW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Naruto asked a she looked at Sasuke.

"Because you're mine, dobe!" Sasuke yelled as he kissed Naruto who, surprisingly, kissed Sasuke back.

"Eww, can we just move on to the next person please?" Ino asked, grossed out by the display in front of her.

"Sakura, time to kiss Ino," Kakashi said.

"EEEEEWWWWWW! NO!" Both Ino and Sakura yelled at the same time.

"We already kissed before, anyway!" Ino said.

"Too bad! Kiss, now!" Temari yelled as she pushed Sakura and Ino together and watched in amusement as thier lips pressed together. The two quickly pulled away and attempted to get the taste of each other out of their mouths.

"Eww, eww, EWWWW!" Sakura screamed.

"Disgusting, I'm not a lesbain people!" Ino yelled.

"Time to kiss Sakura again, Ino. Your dare said you have to kiss her twice!" Temari said with a smirk.

"EWW!" Sakura and Ino both yelled again.

"DO NOT HIDE YOUR YOUTHFUL LOVE! YOU MUST ADMIT YOUR FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER!" Gai yelled as he pushed the two together, resulting in them kissing again.

"ONCE MORE! THEY DARED YOU TO!" Gai yelled as he pushed their heads together and held them there, keeping them from pulling apart. Finally after about a minute, he let them go.

"EEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!" They both screamed at the same time.

"Next, yeah," Deidara yelled, ignoring the two girls.

"Orochimaru is not a pedophile. He only molested me 27 times," Sasuke said, pulling away from Naruto.

"Wow, no wonder you're fucked up," Kisame said.

"I'M TOBI!" Tobi yelled. Everyone was silent, wondering how Tobi could be such an idiot.

"Tobi, what possessed you to say that?" Deidara asked.

"No one possessed me, I was telling that kid over there that's handcuffed to the blonde kid that I'm Tobi because Kisame said that his name was 'Fucked Up'," Tobi stated. No one knew what to say, so they just decided to ignore Tobi for the time being and go on to the next question.

"YES! ICHA ICHA! COME TO ME MY BABY!" Kakashi yelled as he took the book and hugged it, "I'll never let anything happen to you ever again!"

"Wow, and people think I have problems," Sasuke said.

"PERVERTED SAGE!" Naruto yelled.

"Your nephew sounds like a good kid! Why wouldn't you want him to be like me? I'M A GREAT ROLE MODEL!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"...Moving on. Itachi?" Tsunade said.

"How many times have I answered this? I destoryed my clan to test my strength and because they wanted me to be something that I wasn't and they were always controlling me," Itachi said, "I don't even like Sasuke as a brother, let alone as something more."

"SHINO!" Kiba yelled.

"I'm quiet because if I'm not, Kiba will talk to me more, which is bad," Shino stated, "Shikamaru?"

"Oh great, this is so troublesome. Why do people want us to be together?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because we look great together, but if it makes you feel any better, I don't want to kiss you either right now, because I am still mad at you," Temari growled.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: THEY DO LOOK ADORABLE TOGETHER! And so do Ino and Shikamaru! I don't know which I like better! Sasuke, tell them they look adorable together!

"No," Sasuke stated simply.

"Ugh, so troublesome. Look, I'm sorry, okay? Happy now?" Shikamaru asked in a bored tone. "I just don't want a regualr relationship right now with anyone," he said, looking at Ino and Temari.

"Okay, but we can still hook up sometime, right?" Temari asked with a smirk.

"Ugh, it's so troublesome, but fine, if it will get you off my back," Shikamaru said.

"YES! COME HERE!" Temari yelled as she grabbed Shikamaru and kissed him passionately. Ino just glared at them and finally pulled Temari off of Shikamaru.

"HEY! I was enjoying that!" Temari whined.

"Exactly," Ino replied, "Besides, it's your turn."

"Sure, come to the sand some time and I'll teach you a few moves. Then we can go to Konoha and beat up Ino together so I can have Shikamaru," Temari said with a grin, "Gaara!"

"She took the sandcest away from me, which is fine by me," Gaara stated, "I hate sandcest."

"Same here," Temari said as she ripped up the original copy she was given.

"I LOVE SANDCEST!" Kankuro said as he began reading, "I've read this one at least 13 times already!"

"That's disgusting," Temari said as she grabbed the sandcest from Kankuro and ripped it to shreds.

"NOOOOOO!" Kankuro said.

"Here, have a copy of this and go to page 74. I'm sure you'll find it enjoyable," Jiraiya said as he handed the newest copy of Icha Icha Paradise to Kankuro. Kankuro opened to page 74 and yelled, "WOAH! IT'S TEMARI!"

"WHAT? GIVE ME THAT!" Temari yelled, but Kankuro kept it away from her.

"Hehe, told you you'd enjoy it," Jiraiya said. Suddenly he was whacked in the head with a giant fan and he collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

"HOW DARE YOU WRITE ABOUT ME IN YOUR BOOK!" Temari screamed at his unconscious body.

"Woah, this is pretty good!" Kankuro said a she flipped through the pages, "Woah, he put Konoha's Hokage in here too!"

"WHAT?" Tsuande roared as Shizune tried to calm her down.

"Yeah, I saw that too," Neji said as he read his copy of the book, "Hinata is in here as well, briefly." Hinata blushed and Tsunade got up and threw the unconscious Jiraiya into a wall.

"HOW DARE YOU PUT ME IN YOUR BOOK!" she yelled as Jiraiya began to regain consciousness. "AND YOU PUT A MINOR IN THERE TOO!" she yelled as she pointed at Hinata.

"It seemed like a good diea at the time," Jiraiya reasoned, but the only reply he got was Tsunade's fist in his face.He was then knocked unconscious...again.

"NEXT LETTER!" Tsuande yelled.

"Orochimaru didn't go," Naruto said before Sasuke pulled him back into a kiss.

"He's not here, and we aren't inviting him to come here. Yes, he is a weird old man. Now, SHIZUNE! READ!" Tsunade barked.

_I love this story! i am gonna listen to Kiba and send a letter full of dares! Yay!! _

Jiraiya:voice that ppl use in the advertising vacations commertials i dare u to take a LONG vacation from ur research and writing and take on the real world. and that includes NO SPYING! if thou does not follow thy rules- u LIVE IN A IN-ESCAPEABLE PLACE WITH MEN!muahahahhaha!MUAHAHAHHAHAHAh-turns into a dorkish laugh

Lee +Tenten: i dare u 2 to make out with each other.

Kiba + Hinata: i dare u to stop makin'out for 3 mins.

Kakashi: i dare u to run around the room screaming, "Youthfulness! I love being very youthful!"  
( i know it is too much(especially since ur hot) but trust me, Gai's is gonna be better)

Gai:Shave ur hair and eyebrows off tell evry1 ur deepest, darkest secrets, and vow to become Tenten's eternal slave! MUAHAHAHAHHAHAH! I LOVE MY JOB!HAHAHAHAHHA!

Gaara and Itachi and last but not least Pooh Bear are THE best! fyi the reason a huge box is gonna be here in 2 mins is beacause inside the box is all of the equipment you need 4 the dares are in it. also there is a bottle 4 spin the bottle in the box for enterntainment while answering the questions. and, 4 apologies to Kakashi, i bought evry Icha Icha book i could find. ttys!

-Sarafina

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: Glad you like the story! YAY! DARES! Hehe, this should be fun...

"Umm, thanks..." Gaara said after reading the letter.

"Hn," was the only response Itachi gave.

A box full of the stuff veeryone needed for the dares fell from the ceiling and landed on Jiraiya's unconscious body.

"OWW!" Jiraiya yelled as he pushed the stuff off of him and sat up, "I have to stop spying on women? WHAT? THAT IS SO UNFAIR!"

"I think it's a good idea," Tsunade said, "No more spying. Lee, Tenten, your turn." Lee and Tenten both read over the letter to see what they had to do and blushed a dark crimson red.

"I guess we have to do the dare so we can get out of here," Lee said as he blushed even more, if that was possible.

"Umm, yeah, so we might as well get it over with," Tenten said a she laughed nervously. They walked toward each other and finally pressed their lips together in a sweet and gentle kiss. Eventually Tenten put her arms around Lee's neck and he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to depeen the kiss, not caring who saw them anymore. They even continued making out after the dare was over, which didn't really surprise anyone. The girls all knew that Tenten liked Lee, and most of the boys knew Lee liked Tenten as well.

"Finally they get together! I was wondering how long it would take!" Ino exclaimed. Everyone nodded thier head in agreement.

"YES! GIVE IN TO YOUR YOUTHFUL LOVE FOR EACH OTHER! BE YOUTHFUL AND HAVE YOUTHFUL OFFSPRING!" Gai exclaimed.

"Once again Gai, I remind you, if you want them to have 'youthful offspring' as you call it, they would have to do that thing you call unyouthful," Kakashi said in a bored tone. Gai's face went white and he yelled, "NOOOOOOO! HOW CAN SUCH A YOUTHFUL THING BE PRODUCED FROM SUCH AN UNYOUTHFUL ACT? WHY DOES THE GOD OF YOUTH BETRAY ME?"

"Why did you have to mention that Kakashi? Now he's going to go on and on about this," Tsunade complained.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! DON'T RUIN THE CHILDREN'S MOMENT OF PASSION, hehe," Jiraiya said as he took notes of what Tenten and Lee were doing.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: YES! LeeTen is the best couple! YOU GO YOU TWO!

"JIRAIYA! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SPYING?" Tsunade roared.

"I'm not spying! They are right in front of me, first off, and it's not like they're naked or anything! Though, at the rate they're moving, they may be pretty soon, hehe," Jiraiya laughed.

"Ugh, will the nexty person just go," Tsunade said with a sigh. She was getting very tired very quickly of Jiraiya and his perverted comments.

"3 m-minutes? I-I think w-w-we can manage," Hinata said as she pulled away from Kiba.

"3 MINUTES? THAT'S LIKE TORTURE! Naruto and Sasuke get to make out, and Tenten and Lee get to make out, so why can't Hinata and I?" Kiba yelled which caused Hinata to giggle.

"KAKASHI! GO NOW! YOUR DARE IS VERY YOUTHFUL!" Gai said with a grin, ignoring Kiba's rant. He was looking forward to Kakashi completing his dare.

"Ugh, fine," Kakashi said as he put his book in his pocket, "YOUTHULNESS! I LOVE BEING YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUTHFUL!" Kakashi ran around the room screaming that over and over a few times, and eventually Gai joined him. Lee would have joined too but he was a bit...preoccupied.

"Okay, I'm done," Kakashi said as he leaned against the wall and took his book out and began reading. "Your turn, Gai," Kakashi said with a smirk, for he knew what the dare was.

"I WILL CHALLENGE KAKASHI AND I WILL NOT LOOSE! If I do, I will comeplete your dare!" Gai yelled, "Kakashi, it is your turn to choose the challenge."

"Okay, whoever reads more of Icha Icha Paradise in 3 minutes is the winner. Go take Neji's copy and use that," Kakashi said.

"WHAT?" Gai yelled, "But it is unyouthful to read that! I can't read it! I won't read it!"

"Looks like you loose then. Time for your dare!" Kakashi said as he handed Gai a shaver and scissors. Gai quickly shaved off his eyebrows and cut off all of his hair as he was dared too.

"Wow, and I thought he looked scary before," Neji commented.

"Finish the dare Gai..." Kakashi said.

"My deepest darkest secret is that I AM UNYOUTHFUL!!!!!" Gai yelled as he started crying. At this Lee pulled away from Tenten and yelled, "GAI-SENSEI! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY THE YOUTH?"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Gai cried, "I AM SORRY MY STUDENTS! I AM SORRY TO ALL THREE OF YOU!" Neji at this point seemed like he could care less about if Gai was youthful or not, and Tenten looked like she was ready to kill Gai for ruining her makeout session.

"GAI-SENSEI! NOOOOOOOO!" Lee yelled as he came close to tears. Tenten patted him on the back in an attempt to comfort him.

"Dare I ask how you became unyouthful?" Kisame asked.

"I...I...I DID THE UNYOUTHFUL THING THAT CREATES YOUTHFUL OFFSPRING!" Gai screamed.

"HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?" Neji yelled, "WHO THE HELL WOULD DO THAT WITH YOU?"

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT! I WAS DRUNK!" Gai screamed.

"Okay, let's just forget this conversation ever happened and move on," Tsunade said.

_Ok, I'm back! Lol. Anyway, several questions... _

Naruto: You're one of my fave guy charecters. YOU PAWN ALL!

Itachi-sama: Yout my fav guy charecter (sorry Naruto). Anyway, how'd you get the Sharingun. Can you teach me how to get it?

Jyria: Stop peaking into the baths!Or else I'll sick my wolf on you!

Kakashi-sensei: You beat Gai always. But, I'll still try to burn your books. Sakura, Naruto, wanna help me? If you think about it, if he didn't have his books, he'd actually help you and be on time. Just saying...

Orochimaru: DIE SNAKE BASTARD! Itachi-sama, could you kill him sadisticly in front of me while I laugh?

Sasuke: Naruto's not interested in you. GET OFF OF HIM!! sicks pet wolf at him

Shikamaru: Just wanna say 'Hi'

Shino: What color are your eyes? Green of Black. I think green, but I need confermation.

Hinata: You're my fav girl charecter.Wanna go to the mall sometime?

And I guss that's about it... Good luck getting out. Somehow I don't think that'll be soon, so I'm enclosed some ramen for Naruto and Pocky for everyone...except Orochimaru. You get none.

"Thanks! I do 'pawn all'," Naruto said as he blushed a bit.

"What's 'pawn all' mean?" Ino asked.

"I don't know, just smile," Naruto said as he grinned, "Umm, Itachi?"

"Umm, thanks. It's a bloodline trait, so unless you're an Uchiha, you can't get it, and since I called all of the Uchiha's except my foolish brother, there's no way you can be an Uchiha. Or you can get it implanted like Kakashi did. Anyway, I got my Sharingan in the middle of battle one day. My teammate was in trouble and all of the sudden, I had it," Itachi answered.

"I have to stop peeking for now anyway. Tsunade said so, and I don't want to make her angry. You don't want to see her angry, trust me," Jiraiya said as he rubbed his jaw which still hurt from Tsunade's punch.

"YEAH! You'd be able to teach me better techniques without that book!" Naruto yelled.

"AND you'd be ON TIME and we wouldn't have to wait 2 HOURS FOR YOU!" Sakura yelled.

"You two STAY AWAY FROM MY BOOK!" Kakashi yelled. Sakura walked over to Naruto and they began thinking of ways to get rid of Kakashi's book.

"Yes, I'll kill Orochimaru slowly and painfully in front of you if I happen to see him one day," Itachi said. Everywhere across the universe Orochimaru haters rejoiced at Itachi's proclomation.

"Naruto is interested in me, or else he wouldn't have kissed back when I kissed him a little while ago," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I'M NOT INTERESTED IN YOU! I was just curious..." Naruto said as he blushed a bit, "Like I said, I'M NOT GAY!"

"But you did say you were bisexual," Shino pointed out.

"Yes, I am. But would someone please tell me what bisexual means?" Naruto asked.

"Nevermind. Shikamaru, your turn," Neji said.

"Umm, hi?" Shikamaru said, confused.

"Shino, your turn," Kiba said.

"My eyes are hazel with a hint of green in them," Shino said, "So, you're part right."

"Umm, I-I am g-glad I-I am y-your favorite. Y-Yes, I-I'd love to g-go to the m-mall with y-you sometime," Hinata stuttered.

"RAMEN!" NAruto yelled as he began eating.

"FOOD!" Chouji yelled as he began eating as well, throwing his chips aside for a moment.

"NEXT!" Tsuande roared.

_Hi everyone!  
Time for ?s _

1. Gai are you gay and lee are you bisexual?  
2.Neji why do you like Hinata, if you do which is gross?!  
Thats all for now.And I will be back!!  
-Kari  
p.s. Hinata you are still my fave,But I kind of like you with maruto, but whatever makes you happy makes me happy!

"NO, I AM NOT GAY! I already said I did that...unyouthful thing, and it WAS with a woman, I'll have you know," Gai said.

"I'm not bisexual. I'm in love with Tenten!" Lee said as he hugged Tenten.

"Lee, that's so sweet!" Tenten said as she kissed him on the cheek. Almost everyone in the room went, "awww," at the two before continuing with the questions.

"I like Hinata because she is cute and she is so innocent," Neji stated, "And it isn't gross, we're only cousins!"

"I-It is k-kind of g-gross, Neji. I-I am g-glad I a-am your f-favorit c-c-character. I-I am v-very h-happy with K-Kiba-kun, and I-I am g-g-glad you appreciate t-that," Hinata stuttered.

"I'LL READ THE NEXT QUESTION!" Naruto yelled.

_LOL, think story owns…_

_Okay, I've got questions/comments for a lot of you guys…_

_Naruto – You're just too damn cute. Oh, and stop going after Sakura. Can't you see that Hinata wuvs you?_

_Sasuke – Stop being an ass-face. Your families been dead for what, five years? Get over it! Shit happens! Oh, and get laid._

_Sakura - ….go die…_

_Ino – U rock and you're extremely superior to Sakura._

_Shikamaru – Every time you say 'troublesome', a fan girl is born._

_Kiba – Where in the hell is your dad? And why's your mom mega scary?_

_Hinata – Grow a spine. You're awesome, but geez!_

_Gaara – WTF is with the stupid teddy bear?_

_Lee – Lee, you rock, but give up the whole 'Gai-thing'. It just isn't you…_

_Neji – Pull that stick out of your ass!_

_Akamaru – Did you ever hump Kiba's leg? BE HONEST!_

_The rest of the characters, I'll get back to you…_

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: Glad you like it so far! I think all of the characters really enjoy it too!

"Hn, yeah right. Dobe, go!" Sasuke yelled.

"I WILL NEVER GIVE UP ON SAKURA!" Naruto yelled.

"We'll never be together! I love Itac-" Sakura covered her mouth before she let herself finish, "Umm...your turn Sasuke."

"How would you feel if YOUR entire family died? And I don't need to get laid, unless it's by Naruto," Sasuke stated.

"ME? WHY ME?" Naruto yelled.

"Excuse me? HOW DARE YOU TELL ME TO GO DIE! WHY DON'T YOU COME HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE?" Sakura screamed.

"Shut up Billboard-Brow, it's my turn! Thank you! Someone finally realizes I am better than Sakura! Thank you very much!" Ino said with a grin, "Shikamaru!"

"Ugh, this is so damn troublesome," Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: The number of Shikamaru fangirls goes from 10,382,679 to 10,382,680!

"So what is a fangirl is born whenever I say troublesome? As long as they leave me alone, I could care less," Shikamaru explained.

"Is it my turn now? Well, my dad went on a mission when I was really little and died in battle. My mom just has a loud voice because she has to be able to give orders to all of the dogs we have all day long," Kiba explained, "HEY! Don't be mean to Hinata!"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE MEAN? So, I may be a little shy, WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT?" Hinata screamed, without stuttering for once. Everyone just stared at Hinata in shock and awe, who just stared back at them with a look that seemed to say, "What?"

"Hinata...you're starting to remind me of Kiba now," Shino said darkly. Hinata smiled and said, "I g-guess he's just s-starting to rub off on m-me. Gaara?"

Gaara finally regained his composure after watching Hinata's little 'outburst'. "He has been my only friend since I was little and he still is now. He is my only friend who won't run away from me. Lee, go"

"Gai-sensei is my role model, which is why I must act like him!" Lee exclaimed.

"Lee, please tell me you don't plan on ending up like...well, that," Tenten said as she pointed at Gai, who was crying on the ground.

"Well, after all that's been going on in here maybe I should start acting a little less like him..." Lee said thoughtfully, "Neji?"

"I just have a statement that I refuse to reply to for I do not have a stick up my ass," Neji said, "Just let the stupid mutt go."

"ARF! ARF! ARF! ARF! Arfarfarfarf!" Akamaru barked.

"Akamaru says that he has never humped my leg before," Kiba translated.

"OOH! I WANT TO READ THE NEXT LETTER!" Naruto yelled.

_DO NOT INCLUDE THIS PART IN THE QUESTIONS! I_ -"NARUTOOOOO!" Sakura screamed, interrupting Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"They said not to include this one, so don't read it!" Saklura yelled as she grabbed the letter from Naruto.

"But I want to read that one!" Naruto whined, earning him a whack in the head from Sakura.

"Ooh, ooh, another letter! Will you read it to me for a bedtime story, Deidara-senpai?" Tobi asked.

"No, yeah," Deidara said.

"YAY! HERE YOU GO!" Tobi yelled as he handed Deidara the paper.

"WHAT? BUT I SAID NO, YEAH!" Deidara yelled.

"I know, you said yeah, so read!" Tobi yelled. Deidara just sighed and began reading.

_I have a few questions for some of the crew. Love the story so far, Pooh Bear-sama:D _

Sasuke: Not a question, but... I. Hate. You. That was easy enough to say. I don't see what's so special about you. You are emo and gay (I don't have anything against gays, except you) fag, and have hair that looks like a chicken's ass. Or is it a cockatoo? AND DON'T YOU FANGIRLS GO RANTING ON ABOUT HOW YOUR 'Sasuke-kun' IS SO GODDAMN GREAT! Jeez, I think you're just shit put in a human body. I can't believe you went to OROCHIMARU for power! He's a pedophile! (at least I think so) Neji and Itachi so own your ass! I can't believe we have the same favorite colors... T.T (well, black isn't technically a color...) And did you leave the village because you were jealous of Naruto's power? That's what my friends and I have concluded about your leave. IT IS SUFFOCATING HOW MANY FANGIRLS YOU HAVE!! Your second curse seal form is ugly and makes you look feminine. :3

Sakura: (not a question) I'm one of your biggest fans! Don't let those hating bitches let you down! (not that I mean to offend Sakura haters) And why do you love Sasuke? Seriously. Don't give me that "he's great and smart and sexy...etc" crap! I don't mean any harm, but he's...a THING in a blue shirt. (I'm so going to die from Sasuke fans...)

Itachi: I love you! You're one of my fave characters (aside from Sakura and Neji)!! But why couldn't you just torment Sasuke more? I would've loved to see that!!

Neji: You're my other (-cough-most-cough) favorite character! You're goddamn sexy!! But why do you have to go spewing all that 'I have to beat the main clan...It was destiny this and destiny that' crap? It gets pretty annoying.

Naruto: You rock! I'm sure you'll become the next hokage! -grin- I'm rooting for it! You are stronger than Sasuke! Believe it:P

Kunoichi (except Sakura): Sadly, I don't like you guys... Don't hurt me!!

Question for Everyone: Will any of you hurt/torture/kill Sasuke (-cough-Saucegay-cough-) for me?

Kiba: You. Kick. Ass.

"Who's Pooh Be-" "NOOOOOOO!" Everyone in the room yelled, interrupting Deidara's question.

"DON'T ASK!" Lee warned, "Sasuke will go on and on about a voice he claims controls his life named Pooh Bear Is My Hero."

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: Glad you like the story so far! AND I AM TOO REAL! But none of you except for Sasuke will ever know that, hehe. Did you hear that Sasuke? She called me sama! From now on I am going to make you call me sama too!

"No. Can I just answer my question now?" Sasuke asked.

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO SASUKE?" Tobi yelled. Everyone groaned at Tobi's stupidity.

"The voice who controls my life named Pooh Bear Is My Hero. Now, I'm going to answer my question! You know what? I really could care less if you hate me, because I hate you too," Sasuke said.

"BUT YOU'VE NEVER EVEN MET THEM!" Lee yelled.

"I DON'T CARE! Now, I'm not emo. And so what if I'm gay? My sexual preferences are none of your business. AND MY HAIR DOES NOT LOOK LIKE A CHICKEN'S ASS!"

"Yes it does," Sakura put in.

"No one asked you! Anyway, like I said, I really don't care what you think of me. If you annoy me enough, I'll just send my many fangirls after you, which I have and you don't because I AM BETTER THAN YOU!"

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: That's not nice Sasuke...

"Nice? NICE? SINCE WHEN DO YOU CARE ABOUT BEING NICE? YOU'RE NEVER NICE TO ME!" Sasuke screamed.

"Sasuke, who are you-" "DON'T SAY IT!" Itachi yelled, interrupting Kisame.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: I'm only mean to you because you're mean to everyone, even though they do nothing to you. And Sasuke, you don't know who that person is! They could be some famous person who has ten times as many fans as you!

"Whatever. Anyway, I am way better than Itachi and Neji," Sasuke continued, getting him a glare from the Hyuuga boy and a scoff from his brother, "Yes, I left because Naruto's powers were increasing at a faster rate than mine were and I needed to get stronger to defeat my brother. And my second curse seal form is not in any way 'feminine'."

"Yes it is," Naruto said.

"At least I don't transform myself into a girl practically every day!" Sasuke yelled.

"TEME!" Naruto yelled back.

"DOBE!" Sasuke shot back.

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

"TEME!"

"Do-" "ENOUGH!" Tsunade yelled, stopping thier fight, "Shizune, who's next?"

"Sakura is, Tsunade-sama," Shizune said as she read over the letter.

"sakura, go," Tsuande ordered.

"Okay. I'm glad I'm one of your favorite characters on the show. Don't worry, I won't let my haters out there get to me. I don't love Sasuke anymore, I love...someone else," Sakura said with a blush. "**WHY ARE YOU BOTHERING TO HIDE IT? IT'S SO OBVIOUS IT'S ITACHI! ITACHIIIIIIIIII! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!" **Inner Sakura screamed.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: HA! I like this reader, she knows you well! I love the way she describes you, as just a thing in a blue shirt! HA!

"Shut up," Sasuke ordered, "Fangirls, ATTACK!"

Everywhere around the world Sasuke fangirls somehow heard Sasuke and they all prepared to destroy Hyuuga's Winged Guardian for making fun of Sasuke.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: DOWN! BAD SASUKE FANGIRLS! BAD!

For some unknown reason, all of the fangirls of the thing in the blue shirt were calm again.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: As long as I'm here, none of your fangirls will be killing anyone! Now, tell the person who's next to go!

"Dammit," Sasuke mumbled under his breath, "Whoever is next, go."

"Umm...thanks...I think. I don't torment Sasuke more because he isn't worthy of my time," Itachi said, getting him a glare from Sasuke.

"NEJI!" Shizune ordered.

"I knew I was your favorite, it was destiny that I would be your favorite," Neji said, getting a groan from everyone in the room, "I talk about destiny because it is unavoidable and we all need to live our lives by it. Also I WILL defeat the main clan."

"ME NEXT! ME NEXT! Yeah, BELIEVE IT! I WILL BE THE NEXT HOKAGE! And yes, I am stronger than Sasuke-teme," Naruto said with a grin.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE ME?" Ino yelled.

"It isn't a big deal Ino, not everyone is going to like you," Tenten said.

"Maybe everyone won't like YOU, but everyone has to LOVE ME!" Ino yelled, "AND WHY LIKE BILLBOARD BROW OF ALL PEOPLE?"

"Oh, just shut it already! You're a ninja, you should know that not everyone will like you!" Temari yelled.

"Hmph, whatever. Can we just move on to the next question?" Ino asked.

"I'll annoy Sasuke, but I won't kill him! We're best friends!" Naruto said.

"Umm...no comment," Sakura said with a smile. "**OF COURSE WILL HURT THAT BASTARD!" **Inner Sakura screeched.

"I'm not allowed to torture my students," Kakashi said.

"He isn't worth my time," Itachi said.

"I don't even really know him," Shikamaru yawned.

"Umm...I don't know," Ino said thoughtfully.

"Only if he takes my food," Chouji threatened.

"I-I don't like to h-hurt people," Hinata said.

"Hn," was the only reply Shino gave.

"If he makes me mad," Kiba said.

"Sure, as long as it isn't in my sister's presence," Gaara said, remembering Temari had his teddy.

"Good boy! Why would I bother?" Temari asked.

"Who's Sasuke?" Kankuro asked.

"Sure, I'll hurt him," Neji said quickly.

"Of course! After all, he is one of my rivals!" Lee said.

"Umm, I'll let Lee and Neji take care of it!" Tenten said with a grin.

"I WILL NOT DEFEAT MY STUDENT'S RIVALS FOR THEM!" Gai yelled.

"I think that's against the rules that were in my job description," Tsunade said.

"Umm, why not? I already torture Naruto..." Jiraiya said.

"No," Shizune said quickly.

"Which one is Sasuke? That;s your brother, right Itachi?" Kisame asked.

"Umm, sure?" Deidara asked, a bit confused.

"I LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT! I LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT! I LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT!" Tobi sang.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: I ALREADY TORTURE HIM! YAY ME!

"Thanks a lot, you guys," Sasuke said sarcastically, "It's dog boy's turn."

"Oh, thanks, I guess I do kick ass!" Kiba said a she blushed a bit.

"NEXT LETTER!" Tsunade yelled, "Who wants to read it?" The room was silent except for Tobi singing 'I like to move it move it' over and over again.

_HEE HEE! I love this story! I'm sorry this is so long but I NEED to know! Ok.  
1-everyone: If you are paddling up a river without an oar how many bannas can you shove in an Elephant's ear and why? There is one and only one anwser I wonder if any of you know...  
2-Sakura: You rock! Umm have you noticed that Sasuke's hair looks like a ducks but? and to inner Sakura:Go Itachi/Sakura!!  
3-Rock Lee: Did you know that your name sounds like broccoli?  
4-Gaara:Can I help you kill your brother? And I think you would enjoy build-a-bear-workshop.And your awesome!  
5-Kakashi:Can you eat through your mask??  
6-Kankuro:You suck!Aside from that have you ever played with Barbie dolls?  
7-Shikamaru:Do you go to my school? I swear there is a kid who looks just like you there!!  
8-Akamaru:I can ask him one right? If you ever have puppies can I have one? These really evil people gave mine away...  
9-Sasuke/Jiraiya/Kankuro and Orochimaru(even if he isn't here!)  
I AM COMING TO KIL YOU! YOU CAN'T HIDE!! I WILL RIP OUT YOUR SOUL AND SHRED IT INTO A MILLION PEICES! BUT BEFORE THAT I WILL SAW OFF YOUR LIMBS WITH A TOOTHBRUSH AND THEN DROP YOU ONTO A GIGANTIC PENCIL!insert evil laughter here  
10-Itachi: What are those lines on your face? And can I join the Akatsuki? Please?? And you rock and so does Diedara!  
ok sorry for the length bye!_

"OH! OH! I know! BLUEBERRY!" Naruto yelled.

"BAKA! BLUEBERRY ISN'T A NUMBER!" Sakura yelled, "The answer is 8,935."

"Ugh, you're wrong. It's 27," Shikamaru concluded. No one else bothered to answer the question for they knew that if Shikamaru was wrong, then there was no way any of them would get the right answer.

"Oh, it's my turn! Thanks, do I really rock? And yes, I did notice Sasuke's hair looks like a duck's butt," Sakura said.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: CHICKEN'S BUTT! NOT DUCK!

"**YES! Sakura is being such a baka! YOU NEED TO TELL ITACHI HOW YOU FEEL RIGHT NOW DAMMIT, OR SO HELP ME I WILL GO OUT THERE AND DO IT MYSELF!" **Inner Sakura threatened.

"Whatever, go Lee," Sakura said.

"Hmm, that is weird! My name does sort of sound like broccoli..." Lee concluded, "Gaara, you go."

"Sure, you can help kill Kankuro. And what is this build-a-bear workshop?" Gaara asked.

"It's a place where you go and design your own bear or other animal and you stuff it and pick out clothes for it," Neji said. Everyone stared at the Hyuuga prodigy, and he simply replied, "What, I went there once or twice to get a...BIRTHDAY PRESENT FOR SOMEONE! Yeah, that's it!"

"But Neji, we saw you go there and get a-" "LEE SHUT UP!" Neji yelled to Lee.

"Hmm, you will take me to this Build-A-Bear workshop once we get out of here," Gaara ordered Temari, "Next person go so we can get out quicker.

"No, I can't eat through my mask," Kakashi said.

"I DO NOT SUCK! AND I DO NOT PLAY WITH BARBIES!" Kankuro said.

"Don't lie, Kankuro," Temari scolded.

"Okay, I've only played with them for...every day of my life since I was 5," Kankuro admitted. Everyone in the room just laughed at the poor boy.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! You, Shikamaru, go!" Kankuro ordered.

"I don't go to your school, how could I? You live in an alternate universe!" Shikamaru explained.

"ARF! ARF! Arfarfarfarf!" Akamaru barked.

"Akamaru said he is a boy and can't have puppies, himself, but if he was ever a father of puppies, he said he;s consider letting you have one," Kiba translated.

"HEY! I DON'T LIKE THIS PERSON! THE READER IS THREATENING TO KILL ME!" Jiraiya screamed.

"I have a feeling me and this person would get along," Tsunade thought out loud.

"How are you supposed to chop someone's limbs off with a toothebrush? It makes no sense..." Sasuke said.

"Whatever, just go Itachi, yeah," Deidara said.

"The lines are a side affect of the Mangekyo Sharingan. No, you can't join Akatsuki. We already have the max number of members," Itachi said.

"Though we would be willing to get rid of certain people to make room, if you know what I mean, yeah," Deidara said as he pointed to Tobi.

"You mean Kisame? I don't think Kisame would like it if you got rid of him, Deidara-senpai," Tobi said. Deidara just groaned at Tobi's stupidity. "Anyway, thanks. I guess I do kind of rock," Deidara said, "Itachi appreciates what you said too, he just doesn't show it."

"Hn," Itachi said.

"NEXT LETTER!" Naruto yelled.

_Okay! I've got questions for you guys! _

Naruto- Will you be my little brother?  
Neji- WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!  
Jiraiya- How is it that I can hate and love you at the same time?  
Hinata- Do you wanna be my little sister? P.S. You're my favorite.  
Sakura- I think you're way cuter than Ino. Especially with short hair. It makes you look grown-up! Well I guess that isn't really a question, but you deserve my compliments.  
Sasuke- If it makes you feel better, I always liked you more than Itachi.

"SURE I'LL BE YOUR LITTLE BROTHER! Hehe, I have a sibling now!" Naruto said happily.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be," Sasuke said, glaring at Itachi.

"No, I will not go out with you," Neji stated bluntly, "Who the hell are you, anyway?"

"MY TURN! Why would you hate me? I am such a lovable person, it's impossible not to love me!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Oh god, Hinata, please go," Tsunade asked.

"Umm...s-sure, I'll be y-your l-little s-sister," Hinata stuttered.

"HA! Hear that Ino-Pig? She thinks I'm cuter than YOU! HA!" Sakura yelled.

"SHUT UP BILLBOARD BROW!" Ino screamed.

"Anyway, thanks, I think I like the shorter hair better as well," Sakura said, ignoring Ino, "Sasuke..."

"At least SOMEONE around here likes me better than my COLD BLOODED KILLER OF A BROTHER!" Sasuke screamed.

"Umm, can someone read the next letter?" Tenten asked.

"I SHALL READ IT YOUTHFULLY!" Gai yelled.

_OK! More _**YOUTHFUL**_ questions from me! Lol: _

Itachi-sama: Kasmi gave me an Akastki(sp?)**YOUTHFUL**_ cloak so HAH! Also, I've seen _**A YOUTHFUL**_ picture where you're drawn as a girl. You hott both ways. I've enclosed the _**YOUTHFUL **_picture for everyone's enjoyment. That's what you get for not being my _**YOUTHFUL** _sensei. _

Sasuke: ties him up **YOUTHFULLY**_ STAY AWAY FROM MY NARUTO-KUN DAMN IT! _

Sakura: for my **YOUTHFUL **_entertainment, kiss Itachi (anoth one of his punishment. God, I'm sadistic) _

Gaara: Here's another sadistic **YOUTHFUL **_fanfiction to replace your old one. Now with 2 times more blood! _

Naruto: You pwn all. End of **YOUTHFUL **_story. _

Tsunade: You're my fav Hokage after the 4th. Can I have a pair of **YOUTHFUL **_shoes like yours? _

I've also enclosed **YOUTHFUL**_ Ramen for Naruto and _**YOUTHFUL **_sake for Tsunade. And a _**YOUTHFUL**_ brick for TenTen and Naruto to keep Choji at bay and to K.O Gai._

"GAI!" Tsunade roared, "We didn't understand half of what you were reading because you had to put the word YOUTHFUL in every five seconds!"

"THEN I SHALL READ IT AGAIN!" Gai yelled.

"NO!" Most everyone in the room screamed at him.

"Itachi, just try and answer your question," Tsunade said.

"Kisame..." Itachi said after reading over the letter.

"Umm...umm...yeah?" Kisame said nervously.

"Why did you give this person an Akatsuki cloak," Itachi asked.

"Well, they really wanted one!" Kisame replied.

"Akatsuki cloaks are for Akatsuki members ONLY! You know that..." Itachi said.

"I AM SORRY ITACHI! PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME!" Kisame begged.

"Hmph, whatever. I'll take care of you later. Anyway, what sick person would draw me as a girl?" Itachi asked.

"OOH! I SAW THAT PICTURE! You didn't look too bad," Jiraiya said with a grin. Itachi just glared at him and watched as everyone looked at the picture that was enclosed in the letter.

"THAT'S HILARIOUS!" Naruto said as he fell on the ground, laughing hysterically, pulling Sasuke down with him for they were handcuffed together.

"Okay, I think it's Sasuke's turn," Tsunade said after she stopped laughing.

"You can't tell me what to do! If I want to go near Naruto, then I can! It's not like he has a choice right now, seeing as we're handcuffed together," Sasuke said.

"Sakura, your turn!" Tobi yelled. Sakura blushed after reading over the letter and looked toward Itachi. She walked over to him, still blushing, and said, "I g-guess we have t-to k-kiss so we c-can g-get out of h-" Sakura was cut off for Itachi had leaned in and kissed her. Sakura was a bit surprised at first, but then she fell into the kiss as well.

"**GO ALL THE WAY SAKURA! YOU CAN DO IT! GO FOR IT!" **Inner Sakura screamed. Sakura just ignored Inner Sakura and after a few seconds, the two pulled away from each other. Sakura looked up to see Itachi's reaction, and he was just smirking at her.

"You know, it isn't really a punishment to me," Itachi said as he let go of Sakura. Sakura turned around to hide her blush and smiled to herself.

"**HA! DID YOU HEAR THAT? HE SO LIKES YOU!" **Inner Sakura screamed. Saklura just shook her head and smiled to herself and replayed over and over in her head what just happened.

"Okay...Gaara?" Temari said.

"BLOOD! YES!" Gaara said a he held up the fanfiction.

"That's got to be at least 200 pages!" Temari yelled.

"Really? I was going to say let me read it after you're done, Gaara, but I don't read anything over 27 and a half pages," Kankuro said as he continued reading his own fanfiction.

"WHAT DOES 'PWN' MEAN? IS THAT A GOOD THING?" Naruto yelled.

"SHUT UP NARUTO! Thanks, I'm glad I'm one of your favorites. Sure, you can have a pair of shoes like mine," Tsunade said as she mailed a pair of shoes to IceQueen.

"RAMEN!" Naruto yelled as he began eating again.

"SAKE!" Tsunade yelled as she began drinking AGAIN!

"A BRICK TO HIT MY SENSEI WITH!" Tenten yelled as she grabbed the brick, just in case her sensei got out of line again.

"YES! A BRICK FOR ME TOO!" Naruto said as he just randomly threw the brick into the air, which resulted in it hitting Tobi in the head.

"AAAAHHHHHH! THE SKY IS FALLING! HELP ME DEIDARA-SENPAI! IT'S THE APOCOLYPSE!" Tobi yelled as he jumped on Deidara's head.

"OW, GET OFF ME! The sky isn't falling, DAMMIT!" Deidara yelled as he pushed Tobi off of him.

"Umm, let's just read another letter," Kisame suggested.

_That's cool and great chapter, don't worry about that, I won't ask them anymore questions at all. Oh, and thanks for the cookie. Oh, and also sorry about that. I didn't know about that as well. _

Sakura: You are a cool character, just to let you know. Anyways, I dare you to take the guy you like, go to the corner, and kiss each other, without Sasuke seeing it.

Kisame:(That's if he's there, if not, could Itachi please answer this) Do you like sushi? Oh, and do you like to swim a lot? By the way, you're pretty cool. Itachi is better anyways.

Itachi: I dare you to take HER to a corner and kiss HER. You know who I'm talking about. Also, could you PLEASE punch Sasuke for me?

Naruto: Let me say this, I'll give you some darts if Sasuke comes close to you. USE them. Also, I DARE you to read a passage from Icha Icha out loud. Or, you could read it to me.

Kakashi: I personally leave you a plushie of yourself and some darts, just in case Sasuke gets out of hand.

Gai: I dare you to challenge Kakashi, lose, shave your eyebrows, ungrease your hair, and burn your spandex outfit, and then wear a new wardorbe (Same for Lee, except for Neji).

Ino: Just give up on Shikamaru, and go with someone, like Chouji.

Chouji: I leave you with a bag of chips. Oh, and also, could you use your Meat Ball Technique on Sasuke.

Naruto(again) I leave you with a scroll of new jutsus, use them on Sasuke.

Tsuande: Could you PLEASE use your version of a thousand years of pain on Sasuke, and oh yeah, I dare you to not gamble.

Kurenai(If you're not there, skip to the next person): Who do you like more, Kakashi, Asuma, or Iruka?

Kakashi(again): You're one of my favorite characters, and if you went to a party, who would you take with you, and say if one of your students get married coughSakuracough, would you walk them down the aisle. Also, would you PLEASE knock SOME sense into Sasuke as well. Tell him this, from me; Listen, you need to get a life, don't chase after Naruto, and go date Orochimaru, or anyone else for that matter. Wait, DON'T date anyone at all. Thank you Kakashi. I love you so much.

That's it, from me, also great chapter. For Poor Bear Is My Hero, I was wondering about the Akatsuki though, for characters, who could it be? Could we use Sasori, Dediera, Tobi? Or anyone of those, or keep it to Kisame and Itachi? I apologize for asking this, but I would like to know, just incase I ask for someone you don't know about. So, I apologize for that question and everything, but I would like to, just incase if I do the same thing again. So, I'm sorry about the last few chapters and all of that. Anyways, keep up the great work.

"Umm, thanks! Uh, I don't know if I can do that because I think Sasuke will see me no matter where I go," Sakura said.

"NO HE WON'T!" Naruto yelled as he took the brick again andthrew it at Sasuke's face, making the brick become embedded in Sasuke's face so he couldn't see anything.

"NARUTO YOU DOBE!" Sasuke screamed as he started feeling around for Naruto until finally he found him and punched him in the face. The two got in a huge fight with each other, Naruto winning for Sasuke couldn't see, and while this was happening Sakura and her guy were making out in the corner.

"Okay, umm, Kisame's next," Tsunade said.

"Uh, yes I like sushi, and yes, I swim a lot. Thanks, I guess I am pretty cool. Everyone thinks Itachi is better," Kisame said sadly, "Itachi, it's your turn."

"I'm already making out with HER in a corner," Itachi said as he pulled away from a bright red Sakura to answer, "And I'll punch my little brother when I'm done."

"YES! DARTS! HA! TAKE THIS SASUKE!" Naruto yelled as he started to throw darts at Sasuke.

"OWW!" yelped Sasuke when he felt the darts hit him.

"NARUTO! HERE! READ!" Kakashi ordered.

"Ugh, I don't want to!" Naruto whined.

"It was a dare Naruto," Jiraiya said.

"Fine. Okay, here I go. _Chapter 11: Kyoko. Kyoko walked over to her patient boyfriend and sat next to him. She kissed him passionately and while his hands traveled over her, she gently brushed her hand over his-" _"ENOUGH!" Tsunade barked, taking the Icha Icha book from Naruto.

"But, Granny-Tsunade, I didn't finish!" Naruto said.

"You did good enough, you read a few sentences. Besides, I don't think it is appropriate to read this out loud when there children in here!" Tsunade roared.

"Oh, they're 14 and 15!" JIraiya whined.

"I DON'T CARE! Kakashi, GO!" Tsunade roared.

"Umm, thanks for the plushie and darts. I'll be sure to use them if ANY of my students get out of hand. Or if their boyfriends do," Kakashi said as he prepared to throw a dart at Itachi, only to be stopped by Tsunade.

"Just leave them be, can't you see they are happy? Now, Gai, go. You too Lee."

"I will not loose this time Kakashi!" Gai yelled. And, again, Gai lost the challenge to Kakashi, so he had to do everything Yondaime-kun said.

"I already shaved my eyebrows, and I shaved off my hair, and I don't have a new wardrobe to change into, so..." Gai trailed off. Suddenly, a box filled with clothes fell into the room.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: YOU'RE WELCOME!

Gai sighed and and changed into the clothes in the box, which happened to be...

"THESE ARE THE CLOTHES THAT KAKASHI WEARS!" Gai yelled as he looked at himself.

"Oh my god, Gai looks somewhat normal!" Shizune said.

"He looks better in your clothes than you do, Kakashi!" Tsunade remarked.

"Whatever. Gai, I think you're forgetting the part about burning your spandex," Kakashi said.

"NOOOOOO! MY SPANDEX!" Gai cried as he watched Kakashi burn it, "WHYYYYYYYYY?"

"DON'T WORRY GAI-SENSEI! IT WILL BE OKAY!" Lee said, giving the nice guy pose.

"Lee, it's your turn. They want you to do the same thing," Kakashi said.

"OKAY! NEJI! I CHALLENGE YOU!" Lee yelled. AFter a while Lee finally lost,a d prepared to do everything he was dare to do.

"WAIT! Don't shave off your eyebrows! You just need to pluck them a bit!" Tenten said as she held up some tweezers.

"How do I do that?" Lee said as he looked at the tweezers.

"Ugh, just give me the tweezers and let me do it!" Tsunade yelled as she grabbed the tweezers from Tenten.

"Tenten, Shizune, hold down Lee so he doesn't squirm," Tsunade ordered. They did as they were told and Tsunade began her work.

"OWW! OOOOWWWWWW!" THAT HURTS!" Lee said as he winced in pain after Tsunade plucked only two hairs.

"Oh, you can get your body crushed by sand and get stabbed by other ninjas, but you can't handle some tweezers?" Tsunade asked as she continued. Lee bit his lip to stop himself from yelping in pain, and after a long, long time Tsunade was finally finished.

"There, your eyebrows are all done! Now, to do your hair," Tsunade said as she started fixing up Lee's hair. After about fifteen minutes, she announced she was done.

"These clothes that fell out of no where won't fit you, so we'll just have to wait until we get out of here to get rid of your spandex. That is, unless someone is nice enough to send us some normal clothes for you, HINT HINT ALL YOU READERS OUT THERE!" Tsunade yelled, "Anyway, I think I didn't do too badly! See Shizune? I told you I was good at giving people make overs! And you thought I couldn't do it!" Everyone just gaped at Lee.

"Oh my god, LEE'S HOT!" Ino yelled.

"IT'S THE APOCOLYPSE!" Naruto screamed.

"He IS hot!" Sakura yelled, pulling away from Itachi for a second, "But not as hot as you Itachi-kun!"

"Lee, what have they done to you?" Gai cried.

"How do you like it Lee?" Tsunade asked as she handed him a kunai so he could look at his reflection.

"It actually doesn't look too bad, does it?" Lee asked with a grin.

"NOOOOOO! NOW LEE HAS BETTER HAIR THAN ME!" Neji screamed.

"Lee, you look great!" Tenten complimented him.

"Okay, okay, enough of admiring Lee's new look. Ino, go," Tsunade ordered.

"I can't go with Chouji! It would be so strange," Ino said.

"CHIPS!" Chouji yelled, ignoring Ino, "More chips for my collection!" He threw the bag onto the huge pile he already had, and said, "Well, for giving me chips, I guess I could use it on him. Not right now though, I want to eat!"

"YES! NEW MOVES! I CAN'T WAIT TO USE THEM ON SASUKE!" Naruto yelled as he began to read the new scroll.

"Hmph, fine, I won't gamble for NOW. Once we get out of here, we're going straight to a casino, though," Tsuande said, "I can't use it on Sasuke. My job description says I'm not allowed to do that kind of stuff. Umm, Kurenai?"

"Kurenai isn't here," Kakashi said.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: But we can have her come too! The more the merrier! Kurenai walked through the door next!

And as Pooh Bear said, Kurenai walked through the door and clsoed it behind her.

"This is where you all have been!" Kurenai said with a smile, "What's going on?"

Everyone filled her in on what's happened for the past few chapters, and then they told her that she had a question to answer.

"Okay, well, as friends I like all of them. If ou mean as a boyfriend relationship then I guess I like...Asuma," Kurenai said while blushing madly.

"I knew ther ewas something between you two. Anyway, it's my turn, isn't it?" Kakashi asked, and everyone nodded. "Okay, if I went to a party, as a date I guess I would ask Anko-" "I KNEW IT!" NAruto yelled, interrupting his sensei.

"Anyway, if Sakura got married I would walk her down the aisle. Umm, I think Sasuyke heard you himself when we read the letter aloud," Kakashi said.

"Yes I did, and I hate you as well, Yondaime-kun," Sasuke said.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: WHo DON'T you hate? Besides Naruto, that is...

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: Anyways, you could use any characters from Akatsuki. We brought Deidara, Tobi, and Kisame in today. I was going to bring Sasori in, but I don;t know his character all that well. Maybe eventually he'll come in, who knows? Don't worry about it, the last few chapters we're still very interesting. I would have brought in Rin and Obito in to answer your questions, but I don't know their characters that well either, so I just decided against it.

"Umm, I-I think that is a-all the time w-we have l-left for t-today," Hinata stuttered.

"Well, that was interesting. So do we get to leave now?" Deidara asked.

"No. We have more questions to answer next time. Until the next chapter everyone!" Tsunade yelled.

"I'M TOBI!" Tobi screamed.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER! The next one should be up in about, five seconds. I'm putting two chapters up at the same time because that way I'll be caught up with every single question we've recieved so far. I was going to put it all in one chapter, but I didn't want to make the chapter too long. Sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes!

Pooh Bear Is My Hero


	8. Pooh Bear Stops In For A Visit

1Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!!!

Thanks to everyone who is keeping this fic alive by asking questions!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"WHOO! MORE LETTERS!" Naruto yelled as he began to read.

_You should definetly bring in Kisame, Deidara and Sasori. _

Ok question time!-  
Sasuke- Don't worry I KNOW your not crazy, just gay.  
Naruto- I dare you to sneak up behind Sasuke at any random time and start sing the 'DOOM' song.  
Sakura- I hate you 'cause your a bitch.  
Gaara- You still rock, heh.  
Kankouro- I told you so.  
Gai- I dare you to not hug Lee for the rest of the time you are in that room.

-Neo  
p.s. Naruto Bisexual means you like girls AND guys.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: Well, we already brought in Deidara and Kisame. Maybe we'll bring Sasori in later. Who's to know?

"Thank you, at least someone believes me," Sasuke said.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: If it makes you feel any worse, I still think you're crazy!

"Whate-" "DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM! DOOM DOOM DOOM! DOOMY DOOMY DOOM!" Naruto sang in Sasuke's ear.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke screamed. Naruto just laughed at Sasuke.

"I'm not a bitch!" Sakura protested.

"Yes you are," Ino said, "Gaara!"

"Shut up, I'm trying to read," Gaara said.

"That's his way of saying thanks," Temari said.

"You didn't tell me anything, so there!" Kankuro said as he stuck his tongue out.

"NOOOOOO! LEE! WE CANNOT SHARE IN ANY MORE MAN HUGS FOR THE REMAINDER OF OUR TIME IN THIS ROOM!" Gai cried.

"IT WILL BE OKAY GAI-SENSEI! WE WILL GET THROUGH THIS!" Lee yelled.

"YES! YOU ARE RIGHT MY YOUTHFUL PUPIL!" Gai yelled back.

"WHAT? DOES BISEXUAL SERIOUSLY MEAN THAT?" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, you are bisexual. You kissed Sasuke back willingly last chapter, remember?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, I guess so," Naruto said glumly, "Can we just read the next letter?"

_Ok I have some Questions and some Dares: _

Naruto:You are so awesome and Go get Hinata back from Kiba! I love you like a cousin!  
Sasuke:I HATE YOU! Get away from Naruto and Do you like PB&J?  
Sakura:Itachi/Sakura 4eva! Why did you ever like Sasuke in the first place?  
Kakashi:U R so cool! Would you ever date Rin-chan? Ur hot!  
Gai:U R not cool! I dare you to read Come Come Paradise!  
Hinata:You belong w/ Naruto not Kiba! U are my fav character!  
Lee:I dare you to act like Kakashi-sensei & not Gai for a chap!  
Neji:Are you mental ... cause you r in love w/ ur cousin!  
Tenten:What is your favorite weapon?  
Jiriya:I dare you to not say or do anything perverted for 1 chap  
Tsunade:Would you ever date the perv?  
Kiba:BACK OFF HINATA-CHAN OR ELSE!  
Shino:Where can I get a pair of sunglasses like yours?  
Kankuro:You are so hot!

Loves, Myra-chan  
P.S. Pooh Bear do your worst to Sasuke! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
P.S.S. Hope you all get out but Sasuke and Gai.

"Thanks, I am pretty awesome! I can't take Hinata away from Kiba, she's happy with him! Plus, I'm sure I'll get Sakura one day!" Naruto said happily.

"You can't tell me what to do! And what kind of question is 'DO you like PB&J?' No, I don't, by the way," Sasuke said.

"**Sakura's a little...busy...with Itachi right now, so I'll answer for all of you readers! YES! ITACHI/SAKURA FOREVER! Who knows why she ever liked Sasuke! The only reason I sort of liked him was because he was hot...**" Inner Sakura yelled in Sakura's mind.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: Tell everyone Inner Sakura answered, so Kakashi has to go!

"Umm, Kakahsi?" Sasuke, asked, confused.

"Oh, my turn? Okay, Umm, thanks. I don't think I would date Rin, I see her more as a friend," Kakashi said.

"NOOOOOO! I CANNOT READ COME COME PARADISE! IT IS UNYOUTHFUL!" Gai yelled, "I REFUSE!"

"Ugh, just read it," Kakashi said as he shoved in Gai's face. Gai began to read the first sentence for there was no where else to look and he passed out.

"Okay, next!" Kakashi yelled as he took his book back and read it.

"Umm, I-I am v-very h-happy with K-Kiba-kun," Hinata stuttered as she smiled, "And I-I am glad I a-am your favorite character! L-Lee?"

"I have to act like Kakashi for a chapter? Umm, okay. I don't really get why, but I will," Lee said as he took Neji's copy of Come Come Paradise and started to read a bit of it.

"LEE! Don't read that!" Tenten yelled.

"Yes Tenten!" Lee said as he gave the book back to Neji and smiled at her.

"Just don't talk about youth and whatever else Gai says for the chapter," Kakashi said in a bored tone. "YES!" Lee said as he saluted Kakashi, "NEJI!"

"Ugh, I'm not mental, what's wrong with being in love with your cousin? IT'S ONLY MY COUSIN DAMMIT!" Neji yelled.

"You know what, we are not about to have this talk! Tenten, go!" Tsunade ordered.

"My favorite weapon? I think I said before that it was katanas," Tenten said thoughtfully.

"HA! NO BEING PERVERTED FOR A CHAPTER!" Tsuande yelled a she pointed to Jiraiya.

"NOOOOOOOO! WHY DO THIS TO ME?" Jiraiya screamed. Tsunade sighed and asked, "Who's next?"

"Umm, you are, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said.

"Oh, right, I am. Date Jiraiya? Hmm, maybe, if he stops being so perverted!" Tsunade yelled.

"HA! I knew that you loved me! I knew it all along!" Jiraiya said with a smirk as Tsunade punched him yet again.

"Kiba, just go," Tsunade said.

"You can't tell me what to do! If Hinata wants me to back off, she'll tell me herself. Right Hinata?" Kiba asked with a grin. Hinata smiled and nodded. "SHINO!" Kiba yelled.

"Where can you get sunglasses like mine? They are only made here in Konoha, so you can only get them at every Wal-Mart, K-Mart, Kohl's, and Mall in the United States," Shino said.

"HA! Yes, I am hot! Hehe, thanks for noticing!" Kankuro said as he blushed.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: Don't worry, I'll torture Sasuke to the best of my abilities! Hehe, sorry, but none of them will be getting out for a LONG time.

"NEXT LETTER!" Tobi yelled happily as he handed Deidara a letter.

"Ugh, I don't want to read again, yeah," Deidara said. Finally after some pestering from Tobi, he decided to read.

_Adding on I forgot to say:  
Ino & Shika: I dare you 2 to make out right in front of ... Temari-Baka! _

Loves(again), Myra-chan

Ino smirked and said, "Well, Myra-chan, I think that can be arranged." With that Ino pulled Shikamaru over to her and kissed him right in front of Temari, who looked like she was ready to kill Ino. Much to Temari's displeasure, Shikamaru kissed back, and since everyone realized this was going to take a while, Kisame read the next letter.

_Hi. This is awesome. I have a few questions for you.  
Naruto:What is the biggest word you know?  
Sakura: If you are still taking dares, I dare you to let Inner-Sakura take over for a whole chapter.  
Kakashi: I want those books you read.  
Neji: I dare you to make-out with Hinata for a really long time.  
Kiba: I dare you not to break them apart.  
Everyone else besides Hinata and neji: I dare you to not pull the two cousins apart.  
Hinata you are my favorite character. EVER! The fact that I want you to kiss Neji is because i like the Hyuggacest stories.  
-Signed, Mentosnotmental  
P.s. I am crazy. Deal with it!_

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: GLAD YOU LIKE IT SO FAR!

"The biggest word I know? Umm...I think it's ragamuffin," Naruto said truthfully, "Perverted Sage called me that the other day.

"RAGAMUFFIN!" Jiraiya yelled.

"The biggest word in the English language is pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis," Shizune said matter-of-factly, "It's a type of lung cancer." (A/N It's true, it really is the longest word in the English language. It's one of my many spelling words in English)

"Thanks for sharing that, Shizune," Tsunade said sarcastically.

"Okay, then that's the longest word I know now!" Naruto said, "Sakura, your turn!"

"What? LET INNER SAKURA TAKE OVER?" Sakura screamed.

"**Come on, what's the worst I could do? I have sex with Itachi and get pregnant? No big deal, right?" **Inner Sakura said.

"Just do it Sakura, or else we're never getting out of here!" Shikamaru said.

"Fine," Sakura said as she concentrated to let Inner Sakura take over. Finally, when it was completed, Sakura looked exactly the same, except the words 'Inner Sakura' were tattooed on her forehead.

(A/N From now on, Inner Sakura is still going to talk like **this** and Sakura, who is now in Inner Sakura's mind, will talk like _this. _When Inner Sakura is thinking, it will look like **_this)_**

"_I can't believe I let you take over," _Sakura said in Inner Sakura's Mind.

"**_Yeah, yeah, just shut up and let me have some fun," _**Inner Sakura told Sakura in her thoughts before she started making out with Itachi.

"Umm, okay, Kakashi, go" Tsuande said.

"I'll mail you one," Kakahsi said as he put one of his books in a box that disappeared from the room and went to Mentos not mental's house.

"My turn," Neji said with a smirk as he went over and kissed Hinata. Hinata tried to push him off, but she wasn't strong enough. Kiba was about to break them up, but Naruto and Shino held him back for the dare was for no one to break them up. After a few minutes, Neji finally pulled away and went back to reading his book to let Hinata answer her question.

"I-I am glad I am one of y-your favorite c-characters, b-but I-I d-do not g-get why p-people like H-Hyuugacest," Hinata stuttered.

Pooh Bear is My Hero: Well, you have to admit it IS a cute pairing...

"Hn, whatever. Can we just go to the next letter?" Sasuke asked.

"I WANT TO READ IT!" Tobi yelled.

"Fine, Tobi, read, yeah," Deidara said.

"Read what?" Tobi asked.

"How about I read it?" Tenten asked as she grabbed the letter and started reading.

_Akemi-chan is back for questions! _

Pooh Bear: You rock and I will idolize you forever!

Naruto: You may mess up sometimes but I still luv you!(apears in room, kisses Naruto on the lips then disappears from the room)My question is, why aren't you fighting Kiba for Hinata? who is my fav character

Gaara:Why don't you date?

Hinata: Just because this person dares you to kiss kIba doesn't mean that you have to be his girlfriend! You've loved Naruto ever since you entered the Ninja academy!He has helped you through tough battles and even gone on a mission with you! (spoiler)My question is, why would you let some stupid kiss block the words of your heart?

Kiba: If you don't get away from Hinata right know, Akamaru will settle the price holds a dagger to Akamaru's troat

This time it comes with speakers so everyone can hear what Pooh bear is saying! Muahaha I'm evil...

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: YAY! I'm glad you like it so far! HEY! Why would you try to destroy my plan to make evryone think Sasuke is crazy by letting EVERYONE hear me?

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Naruto yelled.

"HA! THEY CAN ALL HEAR YOU NOW! Akemi-chan, you are one of the few people in the universe I don't hate now!" Sasuke yelled.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: Dammit. Drastic times call for drastic measures.

"WHO SAID THAT?" Lee yelled.

Pooh Bear Is My Hero: -Whispers some things no one else can hear-

Suddenly a girl with blue eyes and blonde hair walked in the room and closed the door.

"NO! WHY DID YOU CLOSE THE DOOR?" Sasuke yelled.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Naruto asked obnoxiously.

"Umm, I'm the author of the story," the girl said, "Pooh Bear Is My Hero." She was wearing a-You know what? We're not going to go into what she was wearing becasue it will not affect the story in any way whatsoever.

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT STUCK US IN HERE?" Neji yelled. Pooh Bear just nodded her head.

"YOU'RE THE VOICE THAT CONTROLS MY LIFE!" Sasuke yelled.

"That isn't a voice Sasuke! It's a person!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah Sasuke, what's wrong with you?" Pooh Bear asked with a smirk.

"Why the hell are you here?" Sasuke whispered to Pooh Bear.

"Because of Akemi-chan, everyone could hear me as the voice that controls your life and they wouldn't think you were insane anymore. So, I decided to come down here as a person since everyone would have heard me anyway. This way, they still hear me and they still think you're insane. Everybody wins!" Pooh Bear whispered, "Okay, can the first person go now?"

"Yeah, that's me!" Naruto yelled. A girl appeared in the room for about five seconds and quickly kissed Naruto before disappearing. "Oh, umm, thanks!" Naruto said with a blush, "I'm not fighting Hinata for Kiba because she is happy with him! Plus I'm going after Sakura!"

"**SHE'S WITH ITACHI NOW!" **Inner Sakura, who had taken control of Sakura's body, yelled.

"Okay then, Ino?" Naruto asked.

"She's still making out with Shikamaru," Tsunade sighed, "Young love is so beautiful."

"Umm, Tenten?" Naruto asked.

"Taken!" Tenten said happily as she grabbed Lee's hand, who blushed in return.

"Temari?" Naruto asked.

"No," Temari said bluntly.

"Looks like there's only one person left," Sasuke said, referring to himself.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! How about it, Pooh Be-" "Don't even think about it," Pooh Bear cut Naruto off.

"YOU DOBE! How about me?" Sasuke asked the boy who was still handcuffed to him.

"Eww, no way Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled.

"All right, enough! Naruto, stop trying to find a girlfriend and will the next person just go?" Tsuande asked.

"Gaara," Temari said.

"I don't date because I love only myself. Now, will you people please let me finish my fanfiction?" Gaara said quickly.

"Okay, next person GO!" Tsunade roared.

"Umm, I-I actually h-have l-liked K-Kiba-kun f-for a w-while, so I a-am very h-happy we have g-gotten t-together," Hinata stuttered.

"EXACTLY! You just have to do whatever makes you happy! Plus, you go on missions with Kiba ALL the time and you're with him like, every second of the day since you ARE one the SAME TEAM!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"Why do you care so much?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone.

"Because I happen to be a HUGE supporter of the HinataxKiba pairing. I like HinataxNaruto as well, but right now I'm in HinataxKiba mode. YAY HINATAxKIBA!" Pooh Bear yelled. Sasuke just rolled his eyes at the annoying girl.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM AKAMARU! Don't worry, I'm here Akamaru!" Kiba said as he quickly grabbed Akamaru so no one could hurt him.

"Who's going to read the next letter?" Tobi asked.

"I WILL!" Pooh Bear volunteered.

"YAY!" Tobi yelled.

_Hey all, It is me AnimegirlKiki again! Pooh Bear Is my Hero, U rule! Oh, here TenTen inclosed in this is 2 bricks to do with what ever ya want to do! Oh and here Naruto, some ramen for u. (I can't stand to see a hyperactive kid suffer...love u Naruto) Okay, Tsunade my question for u is have u ever sent Katsuyu after Jiraiya? Oh hey if Asuma is there, have u ever had to take food away from Choji to make him work? And Sakura...you do realize that Itachi is evil and is after NARUTO HAVE U LOST WHAT LITTLE WAS LEFT OF YOUR SANITY?!! (Shush Ino). Oh and Kakashi, before I forget, here is a new set of books. Be happy. Okay, love u guys!  
LoL, Kiki  
P.S Tsunade rules...sigh...I guess u too Jiraiya...to a point.And Temari! Her fan kicks butts! (like Ino...hint hint) (evil smirk)_

"YAY! Hear that Sasuke? I RULE! NOT YOU! Haha!" Pooh Bear laughed in Sasuke's face, who in return pulled a kunai on Pooh Bear.

"Ehehe, okay, I get it, I'll leave you alone, hehe," Pooh Bear said as she laughed nervously and backed away from Sasuke.

"SASUKE-TEME! Don't be mean to people you don't even know!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke just galred at Naruto before putting his kunai away.

"YES! Hehe, two more bricks to use on my crazy sensei, hehe," Tenten said as she smirked.

"MORE RAMEN! I LOVE YOU ANIMEGIRLKIKI!" Naruto screamed as he quickly ate all of the ramen.

"I'LL answer that one!" Jiraiya said, "Yes, she has sent it after me! She claims she caught me peeking at her, and so she sent it after me."

"You WERE PEEKING! I SAW YOU!" Tsunade yelled.

"Hmph, whatever. I should have sued you, that thing almost crushed me," Jiraiya said as he shuddered at the memory of it.

"Asuma isn't here right now but we can make him come!" Pooh Bear said as she snapped her fingers and in walked Asuma.

"Woah, how did you do that?" Naruto asked.

"She's the author, remember? She can do whatever she wants in here," Shikamaru said as he finally pulled away from Ino when he realized his sensei was there. He knew he would never hear the end of it from Asuma if he found them making out.

"What's going on in here? Why is Akatsuki here, and who is that strange girl that is having a glaring contest with Sasuke?" Asuma asked, pointing as Pooh Bear. Kakashi, Kurenai, and Gai informed him on what was going on and finally Asuma was ready to answer his question.

"Yes, I have had to take food away from Chouji to make him work. It's actually very sad that I have to do that to make Chouji work," Asuma said as he sighed.

"**Yes, Itachi is evil, but I believe he can change!" **Inner Sakura yelled quickly as she went back to making out with Itachi.

"Hmph, fine, I won't say anything," Ino said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Wow, more books. Thanks!" Kakashi said, obviously very happy.

"I get how you can say I rule, but why Tsunade? OWW!" Jiraiya yelled as he rubbed the top of his head where Tsunade hit him yet again.

"Thanks for the compliment, AnimegirlKiki!" Temari said with a grin.

"Wait, was that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?" Ino asked, confused. Temari just rolled her eyes and said, "Can someone read the next letter?" Kankuro grabbed a letter and started reading.

_tenten, u want something to throw at Gai, here. take my demented cat. she'll probably hurt him pretty badly. and no one anwsered my questions... WHY??_

"Ooh, a cat! Let's see how much damage she can do," Tenten said as she threw the cat on Gai's head, causing the cat to freak out and start attacking Gai. Everyone laughed as Gai ran around the room, trying to get the crazed cat off his head.

"Anyways, I think they already answered your wuestions last chapter, right?" Pooh Bear asked. Everyone nodded thier heads in agreement.

"Okay, next letter!" Shizune said as she began reading.

_Hey guys! It's me again! Also, Neji, since you are sorta... how do I put it? In love with your cousin, I'll move on to my next fav character. Naruto! -hugs Naruto- Ok, more questions! _

Kakashi: I give you 2 bricks. You'll see why in just a moment.

Sakura and Sasuke: GRR!! You guys are mean! You completly destroyed the pairing! Now Kakashi! Hit those two in the head with the bricks!

Tenten: I dare you to make out with Lee.

Neji: I dare you to kiss Tsunade. -laughs evily-

Lee: I dare you to eat all of the roses.

Chouji: I dare you to not eat for 2 chapters!

Hinata: Kiss Gaara. (Sorry if I'm torturing you! GaaraXHinata is my fav pairing!)

Ero-Sennin: Did you ever acedintliy kiss Orochimaru? If you don't tell the truth, Tsunade knows!

Itachi: Do you like Sakura? Don't worry, she's probably knocked out by now:)

Well, thats all I have to ask! Also, I send you food that will be replenished for the next 3 chapters! And Pooh Bear, torture Sasuke alot more! It's friggin hilarious!

Emily  
p.s to Naruto: I love you now! -hugs one last time-

A girl appears out of nowhere and quickly crushed Naruto in a bear hug. She then disappears as quickly as she came.

"First it's people I don't know appearing and giving me kisses, then it's people appearing and giving me hugs, what's next?"

"I'll bet you ten bucks that eventually someone will come down here and rape him," Pooh Bear whispered to Jiraiya.

"You're on!" Jiraiya whispered back. They shook hands to make the bet official and then listened to everyone answer their questions.

"Two bricks? To hit Sakura and Sasuke? Eh, why not," Kakashi said a she threw the bricks at Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke's immediately hit him, knocking him unconscious, causing Pooh Bear to double over in laughter and then fall into a coma herself from lack of oxygen. Since the author is in a coma, this story will be discontinued for the next several hours until she awakens...

o0o

o0o0o

o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o

o0o0o

o0o

o0o

o0o0o

o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o

o0o0o

o0o

o0o

o0o0o

o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o

o0o0o

o0o

**_Several Hours Later When Pooh Bear Awakens_**

"Ah, that was funny. So, are we all done for today?" Pooh Bear asked.

"No, we couldn't do anything because you were unconscious," Sasuke said. Apparently he had awoken from his unconscious state as well.

"Okay then, what happened?" Pooh Bear asked.

"Sakura didn't get hit with the brick because Itachi blocked it from hitting her," Chouji said.

"Okay then, who's next?" Pooh Bear asked.

"Tenten," Neji said.

"Okay, if you insist. Come here, Lee!" Tenten said as she pulled Lee to her as they started making out.

"YAY! GO LEExTENTEN!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"You seriously have a problem," Sasuke said.

"What? It just happens to be my favorite pairing of all time! They were so meant for each other! Don't you see, Sasuke?" Pooh Bear asked.

"No, and I really don't want to. Can we just get on with this thing?" Sasuke asked.

"Fine, fine. Neji?" Pooh Bear said.

"Kiss Tsunade?" Neji asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I think that's against the rules in my job description," Tsunade said.

"She's like, 900 years old," Neji said, getting him a glare from Tsunade.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Gai yelled as he continued trying to get the cat off of him. In the process of him running around the room, he knocked Neji over into Tsunade so that they accidentaly kissed. The two pulled away the second they realized what happened.

"Eww, you kissed Granny-Tsunade!" Naruto yelled as he pointed and laughed at Neji.

"LET'S JUST GO TO THE NEXT PERSON!" Tsunade yelled.

"Lee's kind of busy right now, and Gaara destroyed all of the roses in his crazed attack about two chapters ago, so next person!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"NOOOOOOOO! I NEED MY FOOD!" Chouji yelled.

""You heard them, no food!" Asuma said as he stopped Chouji from eating anything. Chouji then died from malnutrition, even though he was only going without food for 27 seconds. The end," Jiraiya said as he told another story, this time of how Chouji would die.

"Whatever. Chouji, no eating food," Pooh Bear said as she pushed all of the food away from Chouji.

"MY FOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Chouji yelled.

"Hinata, go," Tsunade said.

"Umm..." was all Hinata could say as she looked to Gaara, who would probably kill her if she went within 20 feet of him.

"Gaara," Temari snapped at him.

"What?" Gaara asked.

"Go kiss Hinata," Temari said.

"WHAT? WHY?" Gaara asked.

"Because if you don't we're stuck in here forever...with the people from Konoha...FOREVER," Temari said. Gaara's eyes went wide and he muttered, "Fine," as he walked over to Hinata and quickly kissed her. It was kind of awkward, since neither of them really knew what they were doing (even though Hinata has been making out with Kiba for the past 4 chapters or so), but it was still cute nonetheless.

"Aww, that's so adorable! Don't you agree, Sasuke?" Pooh Bear asked.

"Hn," was the only reply Sasuke gave.

"WHY MUST YOU BE SO NEGATIVE?" Pooh Bear screamed.

Finally, Gaara and Hinata pulled apart, and surprisingly, BOTH had a blush on their faces. Gaara quickly turned away so Hinata couldn't see, but when he thought no one was looking, he smiled to himself at the feeling that passed through his body just then. He had never felt it before, but he decided he liked it.

"_Was it hate?" _he thought to himself, then shook his head. "_Was it because I wanted to kill her?" _he thought again, but decided again that was not it. He sat down and thought about it some more, a small, almost unnoticable smile on his face. Temari didn't let it go unnoticed, however, and she smiled at her brother. "What?" Gaara asked her coldly so she wouldn;t suspect anything.

"You like her, hehe," Temari said with a giggle.

"W-What? I do not!" Gaara replied. "_Is that what it is? Do I maybe care for her?...Nah, can't be it" _Gaara thought.

"Hmph, whatever you say," Temari said with a smirk, "Umm, who's next?"

"I AM! No, I have never kissed Orochim-" "LIES!" "SHUT UP TSUNADE!" Jiraiya yelled at Tsunade after she interrupted him.

"Don't lie to the people, Jiraiya. Orochimaru and Jiraiya and our Sensei went on a mision once without me, and from what Sensei told me, Orochimaru and Jiraiya ahd to pretend to be a marrie couple. Orochimaru was the girl since he had really long hair. The people they had to trick didn't believe them at first so Orochimaru and Jiraiya kissed to prove it," Tsuande said with a smirk.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" Jiraiya yelled.

"I don't think Sensei would lie about that," Tsuande said.

"Hmph, whatever. Someone else just go," Jiraiya said.

"Itachi is kind of busy right now, yeah," Deidara said.

"HE'S BEEN MAKING OUT WITH HER FOR PRACTICALLY THE ENITRE CHAPTER! I think he's developed at least SOME liking for the girl," Kisame yelled.

"YAY ITACHIxSAKURA!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"What is with you and these weird pairings?" Sasuke asked.

"They aren't weird! Well, maybe GaaraxHinata and ItachixSakura are a bit weird, but you have to admit, they ARE cute!" Pooh Bear gushed.

"Whatever, will the next person just go so we can get out of here quicker and then I won't have to listen to this idiot?" Sasuke asked as he pointed at Pooh Bear.

"Oh, that's IT! Don't worry, I'll definately torture him a lot more! COME HERE!" Pooh Bear yelled as she started chasing Sasuke around the room with a brick she stole from Tenten. Sasuke took the brick that Kakashi threw at him earlier and the two started fighting each other with the bricks. Unfortunately, Naruto was the one taking most of the hits for he was inbetween the two since he was still handcuffed to Sasuke. Eventually, onw of the bricks hit the handcuffs and broke the chain, freeing Naruto from Sasuke.

"YES! FOOD!" Naruto yelled as he ran away from the fight and over to the food.

"TAKE THAT SASUKE!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"NO YOU!" SAsuke yelled as he hit her in the gut. Pooh Bear fell on the gorund and started crying.

"Oh, you aren't really crying," Sasuke said as he started to walk away.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'm going to make Itachi kill you since this is MY STORY!" Pooh Bear screamed. At this Sasuke sighed and walked over to Pooh Bear, for he did not want to die.

"AHA!" Pooh Bear yelled as she stopped her fake crying and hit Sasuke in the shin with the brick.

"OWW! Why you, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sasuke yelled as he started chasing Pooh Bear around the room.

"SOMEONE READ THE NEXT LETTER!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"I will as soon as this person stops hugging me!" Naruto said, referring to the same person who appeared minutes ago and hugged him. Once the person disappeared, Naruto began reading.

_Put Iruka in YAY!  
Hi once again  
Kankuro: I'm Going to call you Kitty-chan anyway  
Neji: You will be Tortured soon  
Kakshi:Here is my Characters picture that Jiraya couldn't have  
TenTen: Here are three bricks use them wisely  
Temari:I WILL SAVE YOU gives her back Gaara's bear  
Gaara: THE TICKLE MONSTERS ARE COMING FOR YOU!  
Suddenly strange package comes oyut of no where labeled open me and out comes thirty small purple creatures with six arms and nubers on ther stomaches.  
#1 says we are the tickle monsters we can not be destroyed we have come to tickle gaara, sasuke and neji for the rest of this chapter ATTACK.  
By guys  
P.S Jiryay if you try to take that picture away from kakashi it will dissapear and by the way guys I am babygaaralover_

"Hmm, it would be interesting to put Iruka in...AAAAHHHHHH! DON'T HURT ME!" Pooh Bear yelled as she put her hands up to protect herself from Sasuke.

"Sasuke, enough. If you hurt her, this story will be put on hold for another several hours and we'll never get out of here," Kakashi said. Sasuke backed away and waited for everyone to answer their questions.

"DON'T CALL ME KITTY-CAT CHAN! Fine, I'll call you...baby...RACOON-CHANLOVER!" Kankuro said, trying to come up with a name, "Because instead of calling Gaara by his name, people call him RACOON-CHAN! OH! WHATCHA GONNA DO NOW?"

"Oh, I'm sure she's so offended," Neji said sarcastically.

"You bet she is!" Kankuro yelled in triumph.

"Whatever, whoever is after me, go," Neji said.

"Woah, she is hot," Kakashi said a she looked at the picture.

"LET ME SEE!" Jiraiya yelled.

"NO! IT'LL DISAPPEAR!" Kakashi screamed as he held the picture away from Jiraiya.

"Umm, Tenten?" Tsunade asked.

"She's busy with Lee, but I'm sure she appreciates the bricks," Ino said cheerily.

"Didn't you already have my bear?" Gaara asked Temari.

"Umm...yes?" Temari asked, confused.

Suddenly a box fell in the room and the thiry small purple creatures came out with six arms and numbers on their stomachs.Number One did indeed say, "We are the tickle monsters, we cannot be destroyed, we have come to tickle Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara for the rest of this chapter. ATTACK!" And with that, the thirty creatures split up into groups of ten and each group attacked one of the three boys.

"AHA-IT...TICKLES...HAHAHAH!" Gaara cried.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA" Was all Neji could manage to say. Tears were forming in his eyes for he was laughing and being tickled so much.

"I...AHAHAH...HATE...AHAHA...BEING TICKLED!" Sasuke managed to sputter between laughs.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! That's hilarious, watching you guys get tickled. AHAHAHAHA!" Pooh Bear said a sshe started laughing as well.

"NOOOOOOOO! SHE'LL GO INTO A COMA AGAIN!" Shizune yelled.

And with that Pooh Bear did indeed go into a coma again.

o0o

o0o0o

o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o

o0o0o

o0o

_**An hour or so later...**_

"Well, that was refreshing. AHAHAHAHAHA! THEY'RE STILL BEING TICKLED! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Pooh Bear laughed. And again, she went into a coma.

"I say we try and do the chapter without her," Shikamaru said. Everyone who was not being tickled or busy with something else nodded their heads in agreement.

"Someone read anothe letter," Kiba said.

_Hello everyone. As you know,or are bound to find out, I like subtraction.I also have some questions for some of you. _

First of all, how come Ten-Ten likes Lee? It is just very disturbing,just like an old man who smiles while he licks his gums that do not have teeth as a very attracting young girl or lolita walks by.Well maybe not THAT disturbing,but it's still disturbing.

And Ino and Shikamaru,why don't you two admit your love already? I mean Temari already knows she can't have Shika because ShikaxIno has already been decided by fate.(See, I can be like Neji too,but no one can ever TRULY be as radically radical as him!)

Plus, why isn't Inuzuka Hana there?

Sincerely,

-

"IT'S NOT DISTURBING!" Pooh Bear yelled, coming out of her coma. She avoided looking at Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara in fear of going into a coma again. "At least, I don't think it is! It happens to be my favorite pairing! I used to like Neji x Tenten, but then I relaized that Neji is just a heartless bastard who would never admit his feeling to Tenten, if he even DID have them, that is...At least that's my opinion on the matter. Most people will probably disagree with me and hate me for saying that, but I'm not trying to offend anyone, just so you know. I'm just stating my opinion," Pooh Bear said, "Now, NEXT PERSON GO!"

"They won;t admit their love because Shikamaru still thinks that Ino likes Sasuke," Asuma said.

"ASUMA!" Shikamaru yelled as he glared at Asuma.

"I-Is that true Shikamaru?" Ino asked hopeful.

"OF COURSE IT IS! HE TALKS ABOUT YOU ALL THE TIME!" Asuma said. Shikamaru just glared at him yet again. Ino wrapped her arms around Shikamaru and kissed him and said, "I love you too Shikamaru." Ino suddenly let go of him and said, "I forgot, you don't want a relationship right now. I'm sorry." Shikamaru looked at her, surprised, and then hugged her and said, "Maybe having a relationship won't be too troublesome right now."

"AWW! THAT'S SO CUTE!" Pooh Bear gushed, "But now Temari is left out...Maybe things will change in the near future!"

"Okay, okay, next letter!" Kankuro yelled.

"Wait, we aren't done," Shizune said.

"Oh, why isn't Inuzuka Hana here? Good question, maybe we'll bring her in later with Iruka," Pooh Bear said.

"Okay, NOW another letter!" Kankuro yelled.

_Kakashi, do you know sexy no jutsu?  
Hinata and Neji what do you both think of the random relatives you seem to aquire in stories?  
Sasuke and Itachi same question, what do you think of the stories where random Uchihas come up and are alive? (something like that)  
Gaara do you wish there were stories where you ruled the world?  
Kankuro what's your favorite puppet? (by the way You're awesome!)  
Tenten I sent you a scythe and a katana to do with as you please.  
Naruto, Sasuke, You Are Like Brothers, you can't hook up, it's not right!  
Naruto get another girlfriend. GIRLfriend!  
Kakashi what's your element? (I know Temari's is wind and Sasuke's is fire)  
Naruto whatever you do, don't fall for Ino (nothing personal) If Temari and Shikamaru don't work out though...(although ShikaTem is better)  
Also Sakura is like your sister so stop obsessing.  
Temari do you ever put your hair down? (I like your hair, actually, it's cool)_

"Yes, I know it and I don't plan on using it," Kakashi stated, "Hyuugas, go."

"I-I t-think it is a b-bit strange," Hinata said. Neji could not respond for he was still being tickled, but it looked like he nodded his head in agreement.

"I don't like them because they would never happen in reality becasue I killed the entire clan," Itachi said after he pulled away from Inner Sakura for a bit.

"I-I...HAHAHA...Don't like it...HAHAHA...either," Sasuke sputtered through laughs.

"Y-Yes...AHAHA...I want stories where I RULE OVER ALL AHAHAHAHA!" Gaara said as he was tickled.

"My favorite puppet? Hmm, probably Sanshouo. And thanks, I am pretty awesome!" Kankuro said as he blushed.

"YES! A KATANA! My favorite weapon!" Tenten said as she grabbed the katana and scythe.

"That scythe makes you look like the Grim Reaper," Naruto noticed. Tenten just glared at him.

"I AGREE! SASUKE AND I SHOULD NOT HOOK UP! And I do need a girlfriend," Naruto said sadly, "And fall for Ino? My heart belongs to Sakura, no matter what any of you say. I just asked Ino out before because I was desperate, but she has Shikamaru now anyways. Kakashi?"

"My element? Hmm...I don't really have a specific one," Kakashi said.

"I agree, ShikaTema is better! And I will not go out with that blonde idiot!" Temari yelled, "and do I ever put my hair down? Before I go to sleep and for special occasions I do."

"NEXT LETTER!" Tobi yelled as he handed another letter to Deidara, who just groaned.

_Ok I got one for Naruto, why do you like someone as dumb as billboard brow (aka- Sakura) You should go out with Hinata. _

PS- I LOVE YOU KIBA!

"SAKURA ISN'T DUMB! I will always love Sakura!" Naruto said, "Plus, Hinata has Kiba! Your turn, Kiba."

"Umm, thanks!" Kiba said happily, blushing a bit.

_fangirl moment...OMG ROCK LEE I LOVE U RU SO ADORABELE! Fangirl moment over...QUESTIONS!  
Rock Lee: will u date me...insert blush  
Gai:...srry forgot my question...  
Tenten: hears sisors, cut nejis hair...  
Sasauke:Go die...  
Saskera:STOP BEING SO MEAN TO LE!  
OK im done _

From Rock Lee Fangirl(this is not a prank letter)

"Watch it Rock Lee Fangirl, he's mine!" Tenten said as she grabbed Lee's arm and smiled.

"Umm, I am already dating Tenten! I am sorry, how about we go out for lunch some time?" Lee asked while giving the nice guy pose.

"YES! MWAHAHAHA!" Tenten said as she started to laugh evily. She walked over towards Tenten, but she couldn;t cut his hair for he was moving around too much from the tickle monsters. "Eh, I'll do it next chapter," Tenten decided.

"YES! Another Sasuke hater, hehe," Pooh Bear said, "Well, I gues I don't really hate you Sasuke, for if I did I would kill you. I just enjoy torturing you." Of course, she got no response for Sasuke was busy being tickled.

"**_Yeah, Sakura you are kind of mean to Lee," _**Inner Sakura thought.

"_Fine, fine. I'll be nicer," _Sakura shot back.

"ANOTHER LETTER DONE! NEXT ONE!" Tobi yelled as Kisame started reading the next letter.

_Great Story! Don't have enough time to ask questions, will ask later though+Favs!_

"Glad you like it! Thanks for adding it to your favs!" Pooh Bear said cheerily, "One more letter guys!"

_wat the fck are u writing?!? Its good though_

"Aha, I guess I'll take that as a compliment! Thanks!" Pooh Bear said.

"NOOOOOO! THERE ARE NO MORE LETTERS!" Naruto yelled.

"So we can leave, right?" Kakashi asked.

"Only if we don't get any more questions at all after I post the seventh and eighth chapter up," Pooh Bear said. Everyone groaned, and they waited patiently to see if they would get more letters.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

YAY!Thanks to the two snow days we're had I'm all caught up on every single question we've recieved so far! I decided to put two chapters up at once instead of making one giant 20,000 word chapter. Hope you liked the last few chapters!

"ASK MORE QUESTIONS!" Naruto yelled.

NARUTO! This is the spot for the author to write stuff! GET OUT!

"Fine," Naruto grumbled before walking away.

Anyway, until next time! And also, sorry about any spelling mistakes! No one is perfect!

Pooh Bear Is My Hero


	9. Pooh Bear's New Goal and Homework

1"Oh my goodness! You guys have so many questions! YAY! Thank you everyone who is asking questions and keeping this fic alive!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"Yeah, thanks," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Anyways, will someone say the disclaimer? I don't feel like it," Pooh Bear said.

"I WILL! Tobi and Pooh Bear do not own Naurto!" Tobi yelled, "Or Winnie the Pooh."

"Good! Also, sorry if the chapter is really, really long! I just want to get all of the questions done so I don't get really behind in the questions and get overloaded! Now, onto the first letter!" Pooh Bear yelled.

_Great chapter. I can't wait for the update. Keep up the great work. Anyways, moving on. _

All of the Naruto boys: I dare you to have fluffy ears and tails. Yes, that's right. Even Lee, except Sasuke, Gai, and Jiraya. For Naruto, he'll have fox ears and a fox tail. Itachi will have fluffy ferret ears and a ferret tail. Gaara will have raccoon ears and tail. Lee will have a um. Oh yea, he'll have cat ears and tail. Kakashi will have wolf ears and tail. Kiba will have dog ears and tail. Um. Neji is really hard, but I have to say maybe oh I know, he'll have deer ears and tail. THOSE LOOK SO CUTE. And fluffy. Oh, and you have to wear these for the rest of the fic and for one week outside the white room with all of the roses.

Sakura: Hey, anyways, I want to give you this, it's more darts for Sasuke. PLEASE use them. And also, I personally give you some more bricks as well. Oh and also, um. Yeah, by the way, do you like the way Itachi kisses?

Naruto: Hi again. You look so cute with your fluffy fox ears and tail. Don't you like them. Anyways, I plan to hug you. Yay for Naruto.

Lee: I leave you some new clothes that aren't spandex.

Kisame: Oh right, I forgot about you with the fluffy ears and tail. DO you want a pair? You don't have to if you don't want to.

PS: Can you send me a pic of them in their fluffy ears and tail?

I know that it's short, but that's all from me.

Yondaime-kun

Suddenly fluffy ears and tails appeared on everyone that they were supposed to appear on.

"YAY! I get fox ears and a tail! YAY ME!" Naruto yelled as he attempted to wag his tail.

"YES! SASUKE GETS NONE!" Pooh Bear yelled, "THANK GOD!"

"Good, I don't want fluffy ears and a tail anyway," Sasuke informed everyone.

"YAY! CAT EARS AND TAIL!" Lee yelled.

"Aww, you look so cute Lee-kun!" Tenten said happily.

"You look cute too, Itachi," Sakura said. Inner Sakura went back in Sakura's mind for the dare was for her to come out for one chapter. Luckily for Itachi, Sakura continued making out with him.

"GET THESE DAMN THINGS OFF ME!" Gaara yelled as he tried to pull them off.

"You l-look kind of c-cute, G-Gaara-kun," Hinata stuttered. Luckily, Kiba didn't hear or else he may have taken it the wrong way. Gaara blushed a bit and decided to just keep the ears and tail on, since Hinata liked them.

"OH MY GOD! GAARA BLUSHED! THE APOCALYPSE! IT'S COMING!" Kankuro screamed before Gaara covered him in sand.

"SHUT UP!" Gaara screamed at his brother.

"You look cute too, K-Kiba-kun!" Hinata said, barely stuttering.

"Thanks Hinata!" Kiba said as he began making out with Hinata again, Gaara staring at them angrily. This is when Gaara began plotting Kiba's death, unknown to his sister.

"Why do I have to have a deer tail and ears?" Neji asked as he tried to pull the tail and ears off.

"Because the reviewer wants you to and what the reviewer says, goes! Unless the request annoys me in any way, shape, or form. If that happens, the reviewers request will be denied for I am all powerful in this story because I am the author! AAAAHHHHHHH!" Pooh Bear screamed as Sasuke began attacking her again.

"SAKURA! USE THE DARTS ON SASUKE!" Pooh Bear screamed. Sakura stopped making out with Itachi for a moment and threw a dart at Sasuke, hitting him in the eye.

"OWWW!" Sasuke screamed, "MY EYE!"

"Did someone say eye? HEIMLICH MANEUVER!" Gai screamed as he did the heimlich maneuver on Sasuke.

"QUICK! HAND ME A DART!" Pooh Bear yelled. Sakura did as told and then went back to making out with Itachi.

"DIE SASUKE!" Pooh Bear yelled as she threw the dart at Sasuke's head. However, since Pooh Bear is not a ninja or in any other occupation that requires good aim, the dart hit Sasuke in the ass, and he started screaming in pain.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR CHASING ME!" Pooh Bear yelled as she stuck her tongue out at Sasuke, "Sakura, you have a question to answer."

Sakura pulled away from Itachi, blushing, and said, "Y-Yes, I do. He is a v-very good kisser."

"YAY! MY TURN! YES! I LOVE MY FLUFFY EARS AND TAIL! YAY! HUGS!" Naruto said happily.

"YAY! Now I can complete my dare!" Lee announced as he quickly changed into the new clothes, "How do I look?"

"Oh my god. LEE IS HOT! Well, he was cute before," Pooh Bear said thoughtfully.

"HE'S MINE SO BACK OFF!" Tenten yelled as she hugged Lee.

"Don't worry, you can have him. I wouldn't want to break up such a perfect couple! Don't you agree they are adorable, Sasuke?" Pooh Bear asked.

"Yeah, whatever," Sasuke mumbled.

"STOP BEING SO ANTI SOCIAL!" Pooh Bear yelled, "Kisame, go."

"Okay, I would rather not have fluffy ears and a tail, thanks," Kisame said.

"SURE! I'll sen you a pic! All right, all of you with fluffy ears and tails, get together! Sakura, get off of Itachi for like, 2 minutes! Then you two can fuck for all I care!" Pooh Bear yelled as all of the boys with fluffy ears and tails got together.

"All right, on the count of three, yell Sasuke's A Bastard. Ready?" Pooh Bear asked as Sasuke glared at her.

"One, two, three!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"Sasuke's a bastard!" All of them yelled loudly as Pooh Bear took the picture with her pretty pink phone. (It really is pink, not that any of you really care)

"Okay, I'm sending the picture to you now Yondaime-kun!" Pooh Bear announced, "While this sends, someone read the next letter! How about you, Deidara?"

"Fine, yeah," Deidara said as he began reading.

_MORE QUESTIONS AND TORTUERS  
Temari:Why Is Kankuro stupid?  
Kakuro Your Dunb and Panda- kun is much cuter sticks out tounge  
Jiraya: here my picture agian it you have two minutes  
Gai: Die you are annoying  
Kakashi: Here are two bricks use them wisely, oh and heres my character in a bikini  
Naruto: whats your favorite type of ramen?  
Itachi: I dare you to kass Sakura after every question in this chapter  
Thats all for now Bye  
P.S  
Temari I send tickles monsters 1-20 for this chapter and then next two The are under your comand.  
BYE BYE BOOS Babygaaralover_

"Kankuro is stupid because he did drugs. NEVER DO DRUGS EVERYONE!" Temari yelled, "If you do, you'll end up like Kankuro."

"Yeah, don't do drugs cause you'll end up like me! ...Hey, wait! THAT WAS AN INSULT!" Kankuro yelled.

"DUH!" Everyone in the room yelled at once. Except for Tobi, for he didn't get that it was an insult.

"I AM NOT DUMB!" Kankuro yelled, "And Gaara is not cuter!"

"-Cough- Yes he is -Cough-," Pooh Bear put in.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Kankuro yelled.

"DON'T KILL ME! SAVE ME TEMARI!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"KANKURO! DOWN!" Temari barked at him. Kankuro obeyed and went to go sit in the corner.

"YES! Now, that should be enough time to-"

"NO!" Tsunade yelled, interrupting Jiraiya, "You aren't doing THAT in HERE!"

"Fine, fine," Jiraiya said as he stared at the picture.

"I AM NOT ANNOYING!" Gai yelled.

"Yes you are," Kakashi said as he threw a brick at Gai, knocking him unconscious yet again, "And thanks for the pic. Your character is really hot, hehe."

"MY TURN! My favorite ramen? Hmm...miso ramen! YEAH!" Naruto yelled.

"He's already been kissing me after every question...and during every one, too, hehe," Sakura said quickly.

"HA! Beware the tickle monsters, Gaara!" Temari threatened.

"I'M TRYING TO READ!" Gaara screamed as the tickle monsters came closer to him, "I already have to wear these fluffy ears and tail, haven't I been through enough torture?"

"NEXT LETTER!" Kurenai yelled as she began reading.

_I forgot to add this in the last one _

Poo Bear: (Sorry Temari) Tickle mosters 11 - 20 are for you torture sasgay with him since he hates being tickled. Also will you you have inspired me to creat Ask the Sand siblings it will be up soon soPlease send questions.  
BYE BYE BOOS  
babygaaralover

P.S  
Hi panada chan I am babygaaralovers crazy freind Ice-chan and I Love you so much alsothis is for Poo Beear to read only  
Will you turn Gaara into a six year old for me for this chapter thanks.

"YAY! THEY ARE MINE TO CONTROL! Don't worry Gaara, I won't bother you much with them. SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Pooh Bear screamed.

"Oh god no," Sasuke said as he ran as far from the tickle monsters as the room would allow him.

"CHARGE!" Pooh Bear screamed as the tickle monsters chased after Sasuke, "Anyways, I'm glad I inspired you to make your own! I'll send questions when you put it up! And sure, I'll turn Gaara into a six year old." With that Pooh Bear snapped her fingers and Gaara was turned into a six year old.

"HEY! You can't do dat," The little six year old Gaara said.

"Yes I can, I'm the author. I LOVE YOU LITTLE GAARA-KUN!" Pooh Bear said as she hugged the adorable chibi Gaara.

"I still have my sand," Gaara said in a voice as threatening as a six year old's voice can be.

"Okay, okay!" Pooh Bear said as she quickly backed away from Gaara.

"NEXT LETTER!" Asuma yelled.

I'm bak Naruto-kun!-winks- It me Akemi-chan!

_Naruto:I'll be your girlfriend -insert blush- _

Sasuke: I am half-Sasuke hater bacause one of my best friends loves.-grumbles- But why do you have to be a bastard?

Sakura: Well no ideas..

"Umm, okay. I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! YAY! Even though I've never met you in my life..." Naruto said thoughtfully.

"I thought Sakura was your one and only," Pooh Bear commented.

"She was, but now she's with Itachi," Naruto said, "SO NOW I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

"Okay...YES! ANOTHER SASUKE HATER! Well, half Sasuke-hater. BUT THERE'S STILL HATE! YAY!" Pooh Bear said happily as she jumped up and down and clapped.

"Whatever, I'm not a bastard," Sasuke said.

"Tch, says you. Since Sakura didn't get a question...or anything...we'll go to the next letter!" Pooh Bear said happily.

_i have a question for naruto  
Naruto hgave you ever played poker with the kyuubi and also i will give you a rusty knife use it to cafstarte sasuke if he tries to rape you hehehehehehe  
P.S I already have this story in faves_

"What's poker?" Naruto asked.

"Does that answer your question?" Tsunade asked as she drank the rest of her sake.

"Thanks for the knife! But I think my new girlfriend that I have never met before will help me if he tries to rape me," Naruto said as he pointed the knife at Sasuke.

"Thanks for adding this to your favs! I feel so loved that a lot of people ahve favorited this!" Pooh Bear said happily.

"How many?" Ino asked.

"20 and counting!" Pooh Bear said happily, "NEXT LETTER!"

_That was a great chapter. Sorry again for more question overload, but I really need to do this, and yeah. Since I forgot about Tobi being there and yeah. Again, sorry. Oh, and thanks for letting me ask the other Atasuki questions. _

Tobi: You are THE greatest member of the Atasuki, aside from Deidera, and Itachi. You're actually the first in my top hottest guys in the atasuki, which I have to put on my profile. By the way, what do you like to do for fun? Oh and also, I really want you to wear a pair of rabbit ears and have a fluffy rabbit tail. Glomps Tobi.

Deidera: Yay, you're male. You are so awesome. I want you to have a fluffy um. Oh I know, you can have fluffy um. OH I know, lemar ears and a lemar tail. Glomps Deidera.

Kisame: I've decided that you should have a shark fin for your tail. Yay. Glomps Kisame.

Deidera, Tobi, and Kisame: I dare you to wear these for the remainder of your time here and also for a week after you leave.

To all the Naruto boys that have the fluffy ears and tails: Glomps them all.

Naruto: How do you like your fluffy tail? Isn't it cool? I know that it is. By the way, what would you think about having another hyperactive person on the team.

Iruka: If your there, I dare you to have a um. Oh have horse ears and a horse tail. Glomps Iruka. By the way, you have to follow all of the rules that are placed out as well.

Asuma: I totally forgot about you, Chouji, and Shikamaru. But that has all changed now. I dare you to have a pair of um. OH I know, um. I know, you should totally have tiger ears and a tiger tail. Glomps Asuma.

Chouji: To totally fit your personality, I dare you to have pig ears and a pig tail. I'm not going to glomp you. Sorry.

Shikamaru: I dare you to have sloth ears and a sloth tail.

Asuma, Iruka, Chouji, and Shikamaru: The same rules apply and you must have these on for the remainder of your time here in the room and also for a week outside.

Sakura and Tenten: I again, leave you guys with bricks, darts, and more paper fans as well. Make sure that the boys leave their ears and tails on as well. Also, some of these go to Tsuande as well.

Yondaime-kun

PS: TOBI ROCKS Glomps Tobi. And so does Deidera glomps Deidera.

Bye bye frome me again

"It's okay, all of the questions keep me busy on days I have nothing to do. Unfortunately, I haven't had one of those days lately from all the damn SCHOOLWORK, but yeah, that;s just why it takes me so long to update. And I apologize that it takes me this long to update, so if you want to blame someone, BLAME SASUKE!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"WHAT?" Sasuke yelled back.

"SHUT UP! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME!" Pooh Bear yelled, "ATTACK TICKEL MONSTERS!" With that, all of the tickle monsters under Pooh Bear's control attacked Sasuke.

"Tobi? The greatest member, yeah? What has the world come to, yeah?" Deidara asked, ignoring Sasuke and Pooh Bear's little scene.

"YAY! TOBI IS A GOOD MEMBER OF AKATSUKI! Thanks, is Tobi really hot? For fun, I like to talk to anyone I can find! I like to talk!" Tobi said gaily.

"Fun for him, torture for us, yeah," Deidara whispered to Kisame.

"YAY! FLUFFY EARS AND A TAIL!" Tobi yelled.

Someone suddenly appeared and glomed Tobi before disappearing again.

"I'VE BEEN HIT!" Tobi yelled as he ran and hid behind Deidara.

"Ugh, I'd rather not have fluffy ears and a tail, yeah," Deidara said as he tried to get the ears and tail off. Suddenly the same perosn appeared and glomped Deidara.

"AAHHHH! WHO IS ATTACKING ME, YEAH?" Deidara yelled.

The same person came and glomped Kisame as soon as he recieved his shark fin and tail.

"WHY IS THIS PERSON ATTACKING US?" Kisame yelled, "And I don't want to wear this stuff! It makes me look more feminine."

"DEAL WITH IT!" Pooh Bear yelled, "NEXT!"

All of the boys wearing fluffy ears and tails were glomped.

"NOT AGAIN!" Naruto screamed.

"WHY ARE WE BEING ATTACKED?" Neji yelled.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT! NARUTO GO!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"I LOVE MY FLUFFY EARS AND TAIL!" Naruto said happily, "And I would love to have another person like me on the team!"

"Irula isn't here, and I am not going to bring him here right now. But, I think we can arrange for him to ahve horse ears and tail," Pooh Bear said as she clapped her hands a few times.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Somewhere out where all of the ninjas of Konoha weren't being held captive in a room with a crazed girl nicknamed Pooh Bear Is My Hero against there will, Iruka stood in his classroom. Suddenly, horse ears and a tail appeared on him.

"AHA! YOU'RE A JACKASS IRUKA-SENSEI!" the one known as Konohamaru yelled.

"No, Konohamaru, I'm a horse, see? These are HORSE ears," Iruka said through gritted teeth as he tried to pull them off, but he couldn't. "_Dammit, this is either happening to me because I'm hallucinating because of that leftover food I had last night, or because someone dared me to wear these in a letter they sent to Naruto and his friends who are at this very moment stuck in a room and are being forced to answer questions and complete dares and are not allowed to leave until they answer all of the letters sent to them! I HAVE TO HELP THEM ALL!" _Iruka thought. "Class! You have the rest of the week off. Enjoy yourselves!" Iruka said happily. All of the kids ran out of the room and Iruka searched for the room in Konoha that held most of the Naruto cast. It wasn't that hard to find, considering there was a large black cloud hovering directly over it...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Okay, now that that's done, who's next?" Pooh Bear asked.

"I don't want these tiger ears and tail," Asuma said as the same person came in and glomped him, "AND WHY AM I BEING ATTACKED?"

"YAY! I GET EARS AND A TAIL!" Chouji said as he ate some more chips, "AND I DON'T GET ATTACKED!"

"Joy, I get some too," Shikamaru said sarcastically as the sloth ears and tail appeared on him.

"I think they look adorable Shika-kun!" Ino said as she hugged Shikamaru. Temari just glared at the sight in front of her and plotted ways to kill Ino.

"YES! More weapons!" Tenten said as she whacked Gai in the head with a paper fan.

"OWW! WHO ATTACKED ME?" Gai yelled. Tenten just whistled innocently.

"OWW! SOMEONE ATTACKED ME TOO!" Jiraiya said as he rubbed the spot on his head where he was hit with a brick. He turned around and saw Tsunade whistling innocently with Tenten.

"AAAHHHH! TOBI HAS BEEN ATTACKED AGAIN!" Tobi yelled as the same perosn came appeared and glomped/tackled Tobi.

"NOOO! WHY ARE WE BEING ATTACKED?" Deidara asked as he was glomped/tackled as well.

"BYE AGAIN YONDAIME-KUN! NEXT LETTER PEOPLE! WE ARE ON A TIGHT SCHEDULE!" Pooh Bear yelled.

_Lol, three people is better than none I guess. _

I like you too Pooh Bear-sama! XD MAKE HIM CALL YOU SAMA!! Thank you for defending me Pooh Bear-sama! But that's not needed. I have all four of the anti Sasgay clubs I joined to back me up!

Sasuke: You moron. Get this fucking fact into your pea brain! I. AM. A. FEMALE. ITACHI PWNZ YOUR FUCKING ASS! YAY!! I ANNOYED YOU!! Why are you defending yourself? I mean, you do have hair like a chicken's ass and are a THING in a blue shirt. Naruto will never, and I mean never, love you. -runs from SasuNaru fangirls-

Sakura: Whoo hoo! You picked a good man to fall in love with! ;P Hope you have a good life with him and if there's a wedding I would like to receive an invite. Please?

Inner Sakura: Are you and Itachi just going to jump to it or wait for the wedding night?

Ino: Do you really want me to answer your question? Cuz if you do anything to me I have an anti Ino club to back me up! I just don't like you because I think you're a slutty anorexic bitch who cares about how she looks. And why Sakura-sama? Because she's nice, smart, caring, compassionate, pretty, practical, funny, talented, strong, -babbles on and on- did I mention nice?

Lee: Thanks for defending me. The fire of youth burns strongly! YOSH!! -sends you clothes that fit-

Neji: Ugh!! You're my favorite character, but I swear, the whole 'destiny decided this and that' crap is annoying the hell out of me.

Deidara: You rock! Art is a bang:P

Itachi: Did you know you look good as a girl?

Naruto: WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME? Sorry for the outburst... -blush- It's better than the emo fag that's cuffed to you!! Poor Naruto!!

Tobi: Are you REALY a good boy?

Cha! That's all I have for today! Keep up the good work Pooh Bear-sama.

-HWG

"I agree, three people is better than none. And sone Iruka may be coming in as well -hint hint HINT-" Pooh Bear said, "YAY! I'M LIKED MORE THAN YOU SASUKE!"

"Whatever..." Sasuke said as he walked away from Pooh Bear as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"He WILL call me Sama! CALL ME SAMA SASUKE!" Pooh Bear yelled as she held up a dart and a brick.

"What are you going to do with that?" Sasuke asked, not intimidated at all.

"I'll hit you in the eye and Gai will give you the Heimlich maneuver," Pooh Bear threatened.

"You wouldn't..." Sasuke said in a daring voice.

"Oh, I would," Pooh Bear replied.

"Fine...Pooh Bear-sama," Sasuke said in a barely qudible voice.

"LOUDER! SO THE WORLD CAN HEAR YOU!" Pooh Bear sang.

"FINE POOH BEAR-SAMA! YOU WIN! HAPPY?" Sasuke asked.

"MUCH!" Pooh Bear said as she hugged Sasuke.

"GET OFF! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Sasuke asked.

"I only do this to torture you, Sasuke!" Pooh Bear said as she got off and threw a brick she stole from Tenten at him. He fell over, unconscious.

"Anyways, your welcome! Ooh, Anti-Sasuke club? I should so join! You should send them in here sometime to torture Sasuke with me!" Pooh Bear said, "SASUKE! YOU'RE NEXT!" Pooh Bear looked next to her and saw an unconscious Sasuke. "Oh, right, the brick thing. Fine, I know how to wake you up. ITACHI DIED!"

"YES! FINALLY!" Sasuke said as he jumped up, only to see Itachi was still alive and making out with Sakura, "Damn."

"Go," Pooh Bear ordered as the tickle monsters came up behind her.

"Fine, fine. You're a female? Why the hell should I care?" Sasuke asked.

"That's mean!" Pooh Bear said.

"Like I said, I don't care. And no, Itachi doesn't PWN over me. That wasn't annoying. I ahve to deal with Naruto, Sakura, and this annoying person named Pooh Bear every day. I think I can handle you telling me that Itahci is supposedly better than me," Sasuke said, "My hair does NOT LOOK LIKE A CHICKEN'S ASS! And Naruto will love me one day, just wait and see. And I am not a THING!"

"You know, I sense some elevated stress patterns in your voice. I think you did get annoyed," Pooh Bear said.

"No, I didn't get annoyed," Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"YES YOU DID! HAHA!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"YEAH! YOU DID GET ANNOYED! AND MY NEW GIRLFRIEND WILL PROTECT ME FROM YOU!" Naruto yelled.

"Whatever. WHoever is next, go," Sasuke said.

"SAKURA! GET OFF ITACHI AND ANSWER!" Ino yelled. Sakura got up while blushing and walked to the center of the room and read over the letter. "Thanks, I did pick a good man. Thank you very much, and I'll be sure to send you an invite!" Sakura said with a smile.

"**MY TURN! If it was up to me, I so would have already jumped his bones! I just didn't get a chance to when I was out there in control of her body," **Inner Sakura screamed in Sakura's mind. "_If that's what you would have done, then I'm glad you still aren't out here. I'd be pregnant already if you were!" _Sakura thought.

"I'M NOT SLUTTY! And I eat more now, because I learned that guys actually don't like really skinny girls with eating disorders," Ino said.

"IT'S TRUE! They really don't..." Pooh Bear put in. All the guys in the room nodded thier heads.

"Anyways, Sakura? Nice? Tch, yeah right. Just look at how she treats Naruto and Lee. AND STAY AWAY EVIL ANTI-INO PEOPLE!" Ino screamed.

"DON'T WORRY! No anti-Ino people are coming in here, because I happen to be a huge fan of Ino. YAY INO!" Pooh Bear yelled happily, "Lee?"

"NO PROBLEM! And don't worry, my fire of youth will always burn strongly! YOSH! Thanks! More clothes!" Lee said as he mixed and matched the clothes he just recieved with what he got earlier.

"Destiny is NOT ANNOYING!" Neji yelled.

"Too much of it is!" Tenten shot back. Neji just glared at her, for he decided that she wasn't worth giving a response to.

"Thanks, and art is a bang! I agree, yeah," Deidara said happily, "Itahci?"

"Umm...thanks?" Itachi said as he got off of Sakura for a bit.

"**I think I prefer him as a boy though," **Inner Sakura said in Sakura's mind. Sakura just nodded her head in agreement and looked happily at Itachi.

"Well, sure! I'll go out with you! Now I have two girlfriends!" Naruto said happily, "And even though I've never met you, I'm sure you are better than Sasuke! Thank god we aren't cuffed together anymore!"

"ANYTHING is better than Sasuke! You could date a walrus and that would be better!" Pooh Bear yelled, getting a glare from Sasuke.

"I HAVE TWO GIRLFRIENDS THAT WILL BEAT YOU UP IF YOU COME NEAR ME TEME!" Naruto yelled to Sasuke.

"Ooh, Naruto's a playa!" Kankuro yelled.

"TOBI IS NEXT! TOBI IS NEXT!" Tobi yelled, "Tobi really is a good boy! He is! He is!"

"Okay, and that's the end of this letter. Thanks for the questions, and I'll try!" Pooh Bear said happily as she grabbed another letter.

_Myra is back with guess what ... presents: _

But first ... pulls out MenInBlack memory eraser and blinds everyone but Sasuke, so PoohBear can become the voice controlling Sasuke-teme's life again:D

Naruto: Some Ramen and a personal RAMEN chef (gives big hug)

Choji: Some doughnuts, ice cream, and pudding (yum!)

Ino: Rope to tie up Temari-baka

Sakura: An offical Uchiha Fan jacket, cause u know u want to marry Itachi

Shikamaru: Earmuffs, a pillow and blanket so you can sleep

Kakashi: A portable DVD player and the IchaIchaParidise movie and you are my fav sensei

Tenten: A heavy cement brick to hit Gai with and a gag rag to shove in his mouth to make him shut up about YOUTH

Lee: A pretty necklace to give to your girl

Hinata: 5 bricks to keep Neji away from you (gives big hug)

Kiba: A bone and a chew toy for you cause ur part dog

Akamaru: A juicy steak cause I wuv u (so adorable)

Sasuke: ... NOTHING CAUSE I STILL & ALWAYS WILL HATE YOU

Shino: A hug and to tell you thankz for telling me where to get sunglasses like yours ... all my buds are jelous when I show them my offical Shino specs!

Kankuro: A kitty puppet cause u remind me of a kitty and ur still hot

Asuma: The Patch (it's to help u quit smoking), I give this to u cause u r my 2nd fav sensei and do you know smoking can kill u

Gai: A Life cause you need one ... am I right Kakashi & Tenten

Tobi: A shiny red rubber ball for you to play catch with

Deidara: Not a present but PLAY CATCH WITH TOBI

PoohBear: A book of mind games to try on Sasuke

Thats all I got so Bye Byes for now but I'll be back, Myra-chan

"NOOO! DON'T ERASE THEIR MEMORY! I like being down here! I can torture Sasuke physically AND mentally now! IT'S PERFECT! I'LL BE GOOD! I PROMISE! I WON'T RUIN THE STORY!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"SHE'LL BE A GOOD BOY LIKE TOBI!" Tobi yelled.

"YES! I'LL BE A GOOD BOY LIKE TOBI! I mean, I'LL BE A GOOD GIRL!" Pooh Bear yelled. The memory eraser went away, allowing Pooh Bear to stay with Sasuke so she could torture him, and she let out a sigh of relief.

"NOOOOO! MAKE HER GO AWAY!" Sasuke yelled.

"Why? It's fun having her here!" Naruto said. Pooh Bear smiled and stuck her tongue out at Sasuke.

"Anyways, who's first?" Pooh Bear asked.

"YAY! RAMEN! THANKS SO MUCH MYRA-CHAN!" NAruto yelled as he began eating. A girl appeared and gave him a big hug. Naruto blushed and said thanks before he continued eating his ramen.

"YES! MORE FOOD!" Chouji yelled as he added all fo the food he recieved to his growing pile and began eating it.

"YES! Thanks, Myra-chan!" Ino said as she grinned evilly. Ino went over to tie Temari up, but Temari cut the rope up with her fan.

"Dammit," Ino muttered as she went back over to Shikamaru.

"Ooh, thanks for the jacket! I LOVE IT!" Sakura said as she stood up and showed off her new Uchiha fan jacket.

"Ooh, I want one!" Pooh Bear said exuberantly.

"But you aren't dating an Uchiha!" Sakura pointed out as she blushed when Itachi pulled her back down to sit next to him.

"Damn, you're right," Pooh Bear said sadly. Now Pooh Bear will never get an Uchiha fan jacket for she is not dating an Uchiha.

"You know, you could always date S-" "DON'T EVEN SAY IT!" Sasuke AND Pooh Bear both yelled at once, cutting off Naruto.

"Fine, fine. Go, Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled.

"Thanks, now maybe I can actually get some sleep!" Shikamaru said as he laid down and tried to go to sleep, Ino lying next to him.

"Ooh, Icha Icha Paradise the movie!" Kakashi said, pleased.

"Oh, I'll join you Kakashi!" Jiraiya said.

"You're supposed to do nothing perverted!" Tsunade reminded him.

"Oh well, guess I lost! Hehe," Jiraiya said as he began watching with Kakashi.

"YES! Thank you!" Tenten said as she threw another brick at Gai and then shoved the gag rag in his mouth.

"Ooh, thanks! TENTEN! Here!" Lee said as he pushed the beautiful necklace into Tenten's hands.

"Aww, thanks Lee! I love it!" Tenten said happily as she kissed him again and put the necklace on.

"T-Thanks for the bricks," Hinata said as she placed the bricks next to her. She wasn't very violent and decided she wouldn't hurt her cousin unless he tried to make a move on her.

"Thanks, but I think I'll give them to Akamaru. I like dogs, but I don't chew on whew toys," Kiba said with a smile as he threw the bone and chew toy to Akamaru.

"ARF! ARF!" Akamaru said as he left the chew toy and bone alone for a bit to eat the steak.

"Did he say t-thanks, Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked. Kiba put his arm around her shoulders and nodded, giving her a toothy grin.

"YAY FOR HATING SASUKE!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"Whatever," Sasuke muttered.

A girl appeared and hugged Shino, before disappearing as quickly as she came.

"Umm...thanks. Your welcome. How did you come in here and hug me?" Shino asked in an emotionless tone.

"Who cares, all that matters is I got another puppet! Thanks! And yes, I am pretty hot," Kankuro said.

"Not as much as Gaara, though," Pooh Bear said as she hugged the still six year old Gaara.

"Thanks, but I don't think I can give up smoking. I know what it can do to you, but you only live once, right?" Asuma said with a laugh.

"SMOKING IS BAD, SENSEI!" Ino yelled quickly. Asuma just shrugged his shoulders and ordered the next person to go.

"Afh Lfgargh?" Gai muttered. No one understood him for the gag rag was still in his mouth.

"Yes, he needs a life," Tenten concluded.

"Agreed," Kakashi agreed quickly before he continued watching Icha Icha Paradise: The Movie with Jiraiya.

"YAY! IT IS RED AND RUBBERY! PLAY WITH ME DEIDARA-SENPAI!" Tobi yelled as he threw the ball at Deidara, hitting him in the head.

"OWW! Get that thing away from me, yeah," Deidara said as he threw it against the wall, causing it to bounce all over the place. Tobi chased it around like a nut.

"But they said to play catch with him Deidara," Kisame said with a smirk. Deidara sighed and grabbed the ball out of the air. He threw the ball to Tobi, and Tobi put his hands up in attempt to catch it. However, Tobi missed and got hit in the eye.

"AAAHHHHH! MY EYE!" Tobi screamed. Deidara just started laughing.

"Rigfs sofghed sugdfy ehyu? HUJMDKA DGFUCTE!" Gai attempted to yell with the gag rag in his mouth as he ran over to Tobi and gave him the heimlich maneuver for a bit.

"YAY! MIND GAMES! You are so going to get it now, hehe," Pooh Bear said as she began reading, ignoring Gai and Tobi, "Hope to hear from you soon Myra-chan! Thanks for the book! NEXT LETTER!"

_Hey people! Whats happenin? Whatever, I've got questions, comments, and dare. -evil grin- _

Naruto: Hey, I dare you to read 1 chapter of Kakashi's book.

Gai: What got you into wearing spandex?

Gaara: Admit it! You like Hinata! I know you do! Don't lie!

Tenten: I give you several bricks. Do as you please.

Sakura: I give you... a brick to the head!

Shizune: Do you like anyone in Konoha?

Neji: If you couldn't marry anyone who is a Hyuuga, who would yo marry?

Lee: I give you comfortabe basketball shorts and tee-shirts. Dare ya to wear them for 6 chapters.

Kakashi: Did you ever consider becoming Hokage?

Temari: How much could I bye your fan for so I scould kill my little brother? I know how you feel with little brothers, the most annoying things on Earth! Also, go kill Ino for Shika! You know you belong with him! So go after him! Actually, go make out with him! I dare ya!

Hinata: Come on! I dare ya to admit your feelings for Gaara!

Kankuro: Who made your puppets?

SasUKE: Why are eyou attracteed to Naruto?

Tsunade: What did you think of Neji's kiss?

Jirayia: I dare you to burn the manuscripts for your books!

Pooh Bear: I give you several kunai and bricks, do as you please.

Ino: I dare you to watch Temari make-out with Shika and not do anything. -evil smirk-

Well, later. Still, KEEP TORTURING EACHOTHER!

"WHA? WHY?" Naruto yelled.

"Just do it and get it over with," Kakashi ordered as he handed Naruto the book. Naruto mumbled something under his breath and began reading to himself. Every once in a while you could see his eyes almost pop out of his head at what he was reading. It was quite comical, actually.

"Rfahdg Nhdhs!" Gai yelled. Tenten sighed and took the gag rag out of his mouth to let him answer the question.

"YOUTH! THE POWER OF YOUTH ELD ME TO THE WONDERFUL SPANDEX! But now I can't wear it for I have been dared to wear Kakashi's clothes...CURSE YOU KAKASHI!" Gai yelled. Of course, Kakahsi was busy watching his movie and didn't notice Gai at all.

"Your turn Gaara! Admit it!" Temari said.

"Admit what?" Six year old Gaara asked cutely.

"I guess I have to turn him back to normal for him to answer," Pooh Bear said a she snapped her fingers and returned Gaara to normal, fluffy ears and all.

"Do I liek Hinata? No," Gaara said. However, his sister could tell he was lying.

"Gaara..." she said threateningly.

"Fine...I kind of...sort of...like...Hinata," Gaara said, barely audible.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Temari asked. Gaara just glared at her.

"YAY! MORE BRICKS! Thanks!" Tenten said as she added the bricks to her already huge pile. A brick flew towards Sakura, but Itachi defected it with his cat-like reflexes.

"HEY! Why are you trying to hurt me?" Sakura asked, obviously very upset.

"Don't worry about it, I won't let anyone hurt you," Itachi told her, making her feel better.

"AWW! THAT'S SO CUTE!" Pooh Bear gushed.

"And so out of character," Sasuke commented.

"SHUT UP! You do have to admit it was cute!" Pooh Bear informed Sasuke.

"Whatever," Sasuke said.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHAT ABOUT MY FEELINGS?" Pooh Bear yelled in Sasuke's face.

"Don't care. Shizune, go," Sasuke ordered.

"Do I like anyone in Konoha? Umm...not really, hehe," Shizune said, laughing nervously, "WHOEVER IS NEXT, GO!"

"Marry someone who isn't a Hyuuga? Hmm...either Tenten or Sakura. Tenten because I know her fairly well, and Sakura because she seems like a reliable mother and could probably bear a lot of children," Neji said thoughtfully, "LEE!"

"YAY! More clothes. Okay, I guess I'll wear these for 6 chapters. What could it hurt?" Lee said as he quickly changed into the new clothes.

"Kakashi, your turn," Kurenai informed him.

"Would I ever consider becoming Hokage? Hmm..." Kakashi said as he thought about it.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A World Where Kakashi Is Hokage

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kakashi sat in his office, reading Icha Icha Paradise. He looked outside and screamed when he saw a giant Naruto head appear and yell, "NO! NO! NO! WE ARE NOT GOING TO SEE WHAT LIFE WOULD BE LIKE IF YOU WERE HOKAGE! YOU'D FORCE US TO BE YOUR SEX SLAVES AND OTHER DISGUSTING THINGS! I'M GOING TO BE A BETTER HOKAGE THAN YOU!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back to Reality

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"NO! NO! NO! WE ARE NOT GOING TO SEE WHAT LIFE WOULD BE LIKE IF YOU WERE HOKAGE! YOU'D FORCE US TO BE YOUR SEX SLAVES AND OTHER DISGUSTING THINGS! I'M GOING TO BE A BETTER HOKAGE THAN YOU!" Naruto yelled, snapping Kakashi out of his dream.

"Hmm...since you put it that way...yes, I'd love to be Hokage," Kakashi informed everyone.

"KAKASHI FOR PRESIDENT!" Jiraiya yelled quickly before he went back to watching the movie.

"Hmm...That's not a bad idea! WE'LL ENTER YOU IN THE NEXT ELECTION! YES! IT'S BRILLIANT!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"What is this USA?" Ino asked. Most everyone just shrugged their shoulders.

"Okay, will the next person just go?" Pooh Bear asked.

"You can't buy me fan. I know what a hassle little brothers can be, though, so I'll let you borrow it," Temari said as she sent her fan to leafninja95 for the rest of the chapter to annoy her brothers.

"Anyways, I'll go kill Ino once I get my fan back from you. I do belong with him, so thanks for the dare!" Temari grinned evilly and pulled Shikamaru up from his peaceful sleep and started making out with him. Shikamaru, very confused as to why he was woken up, didn't do anything in his state of shock. Ino just glared at the two, but knew she couldn't do anything for she was dared not to.

"Hinata, your turn!" Chouji said.

"Umm...I guess...I sort of...love Gaara," Hinata said so no one but the readers could hear her. And Pooh Bear, of course.

"OOOHHHHH! HINATA IS IN LOVE WITH THREE MEN AT ONCE!" Pooh Bear yelled, "Naruto, Kiba, and now Gaara!"

"WHo said she was in love with Gaara?" Kiba asked. Hinata just blushed and looked away from Kiba.

"Nevermind. Personally, I'd be happy with any of the three, so choose whoever you want Hinata! KANKURO!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"Who made my puppets? Me," Kankuro said proudly, "Sasuke?"

"Why am I attracted to Naruto? Because...I DON'T KNOW! He is kind of hot...I guess," Sasuke said, trying to think of why he liked Naruto.

"SEE! You can't think of a reason!" Pooh Bear said, "SO STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

"Would you rather me be attracted to YOU?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Umm...no thanks," Pooh Bear said as she stepped away from Sasuke, "Uh, Tsunade?"

"What did I think of Neji's kiss? Absolutely nothing! He's only 15!" Tsunade yelled, "Jiraiya, time to burn your manuscripts!"

"NOOOOO!" Jiraiya yelled as he watched in horror as Asuma used his lighter to burn all of the manuscripts of Jiraiya's books.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"OKAY! WE GET IT JIRAIYA!" Tsunade yelled as she grabbed one of Tenten's bricks and threw it at Jiraiya, knocking him out.

"Umm...okay. Thanks for the kunais and bricks! Hehe," Pooh Bear said as she threw a brick at Sasuke. But, as we all know, Pooh Bear has horrible aim, and so she hit his ankle and he fell on the ground in pain.

"HAHA! ANyways, I think that's the end of the letter," Pooh Bear said.

"SO TEMARI AND SHIKAMARU CAN STOP MAKING OUT!" Ino yelled as she pulled Temari off Shikamaru and started making out with him herself. Shikamaru still had no idea what was going on.

"NEXT LETTER!" Kankuro yelled.

_Hey people! Whats happenin? Whatever, I've got questions, comments, and dare. -evil grin- _

Naruto: Hey, I dare you to read 1 chapter of Kakashi's book.

Gai: What got you into wearing spandex?

Gaara: Admit it! You like Hinata! I know you do! Don't lie!

Tenten: I give you several bricks. Do as you please.

Sakura: I give you... a brick to the head!

Shizune: Do you like anyone in Konoha?

Neji: If you couldn't marry anyone who is a Hyuuga, who would yo marry?

Lee: I give you comfortabe basketball shorts and tee-shirts. Dare ya to wear them for 6 chapters.

Kakashi: Did you ever consider becoming Hokage?

Temari: How much could I bye your fan for so I scould kill my little brother? I know how you feel with little brothers, the most annoying things on Earth! Also, go kill Ino for Shika! You know you belong with him! So go after him! Actually, go make out with him! I dare ya!

Hinata: Come on! I dare ya to admit your feelings for Gaara!

Kankuro: Who made your puppets?

SasUKE: Why are eyou attracteed to Naruto?

Tsunade: What did you think of Neji's kiss?

Jirayia: I dare you to burn the manuscripts for your books!

Pooh Bear: I give you several kunai and bricks, do as you please.

Ino: I dare you to watch Temari make-out with Shika and not do anything. -evil smirk-

Well, later. Still, KEEP TORTURING EACHOTHER!

"Didn't we just answer these?" Sasuke asked as he finally got up.

"Yeah, lets read another letter," Pooh Bear said as she grabbed another letter.

_WARNING: Emperor Jaden has just eaten 10 pounds of sugar, and has thought up many, many, many ways to improve/torture your life...Now that's over, Greetings and Questions! _

Great story Pooh-Bear, if I were less lazy, and a bit more insane, I would all down and worship you...However, I'm not -quite- that insane, so, Questions! Oh...and INNER-EXPANSION-NO-JUTSU I noticed you were running low on room, so, I made the room quite a bit larger on the inside, it's about the size of a Mansions biggest room.

Sasuke: I despise you with every fiber of my being, which is why I came up with a -great- way to torture you! I dare you not to say -anything- for the chapter, and if you do, here's the consequence, I will sacrifice this cat Holds up a very large, and very demented looking cat to use about the same reanimation jutsu that Orochimaru used to summon the First and Second Hokage to fight the Third Hokage. HOWEVER, I will be using a form of this jutsu that brings that perticular thing back to life even if it's soul has been destroyed/sealed. Here's how it will work, if you break this dare, A cage will appear, about the size of a Semi-trucks wagon, and inside the cage will be what I reanimated, which is, THE KYUUBI! Yes, that's right, the same Kyuubi that attacked Konoha so long ago, but in a msaller form, as it will only be the size of a horse, but all of it's powers are intact, even before it was sealed. I know, an evil act, but I don't care. The Cage will only allow Pooh Bear, Sasuke, Naruto, and the true Kyuubi to enter. However, Sasuke gets sucked in as if The Cage was a Sasuke-Only-Black-Hole. Have a -fun- day with Ktuubi Sasuke! Insert Evil Cackle here  
Pooh Bear: After this letter is read, would you please force Sasuke to say something, since you control his life? I will be forever grateful to you if you do,which means promise of endless food snacks, I know it is a lot to take care of, but don't worry about the Kyuubi, she/he/it will not kill anybody, even Sasuke, Kyuubi will maim him a bit, but nothing -to- lethal...I think...Once again, greatly enjoy your story! All Hail You!  
Itachi: Dare you to French Kiss Sakura...if you haven't already started that is. Your also tied in for second favortie character, and your the Second most awesme Bad-ass of the Ninja Countries...that's still alive anyhow...  
Sakura: If your still Inner Sakura, I dare you to return to normal, and enjoy that French Kiss I'm getting you off Itachi. Go Sakura/Itachi!  
Naruto: Hello Naruto! Is your tenant enjoying the whole question thing? Sets up some secret microphones and hologram machines that make Kyuubi appear in human mode, be it girl, or boy, let everyone in the room hear it, but not reveal where it came from to those that don't know, or harm anyone that's not threating Naruto in what Naruto determines to be a threating manner, but have to announce himself/herself the moment he/she appears Since I've given everyone else nice gifts, yours in a instant-filling-ramen-stand, complete with all your ramen desires! Have fun!  
Kyuubi: How's it feel to be beaten by the Fourth Hokage? and you're tied in first for favortie character...no offense to the rest of you.  
Jiraiya: I dare you to act -exacatly- like Naruto for two chapters. Here's the Orange Jumpsuit in your ssize. Falls from the sky, completly missing everyone, and dropping in front of Jiraiya Also...in return for some 'research' pictures, think I could get a couple of those books?  
Tsunade: I dare -you- to not drink any Sake for the next 30 minutes...then you can have -all- this. Drops 10 crates of Sake in a corner with no one in it, after dare completed  
Tenten: Drops the 7 legendary weapons of the Nin Countires near her, perfectly preserved, and in a nice case that only she can open Have Fun! Don't use it on anyone that's not an enemy...not even Gai-Sensei  
Gai: I dare you to act excatly as Kakashi would, nly for this chapter..sicne you laready have the clothes...Drops mask, Sharigan Contact, and blank version of the complete Icha Icha Paradise series in a box in front of him  
Lee: Drops normal, badass-y clothes in front of him Your -also- tied in first place, and that -hard- to do by the way.  
Kakashi: Hello Kakashi! Drops 3 crates of brand new Icha Icha paradise in front of him And those ones are rip/burn/jutsu/super strength proof too!  
Gaara: Hello Gaara! Your also tied in first Steals the bear from Temari, and keeps it in his house, in a nice glass case When you get out, I'll deliever this bear to you, and keep it safe from -everyone- until then...but in return, you have to kiss Hinata again...not to long though, and be gentleish with it...So cute! Pats shoulder in encouraging, nice father type way Also, wanted to tell you that if -I- had been your Uncle, I wouldn't have tried to kill you, I would have been proud to call you my nephew...PROUD!  
Kiba: Hehe...Sorry Kiba! No offense to you, I just think it's cute...Here's an ulitimate sply of Fleas-Be-gone for Akamara to make up for the kiss thing...also, -try- to hurt Gaara in any way, and I'll turn all dogs into cats...and I -mean- it too. Stands there and gives a really good impression of Gaara in half-demon mode glare  
Akamara: Woof, woof woof woof! It's good that there's a dog in this place, Kiba really needs the help..here's some dog food! Dog food drops from the sky, complete with bowl  
Chouji: It didn't take me long to figure out what to give -you-, hehe. Poofs a everlasting bufft line on one of the walls It gives you whatever you want, just have to think it, and it always refills itself...And even though your on that dare, I dare you to eat one regular meal, then go back to no food until your dare is done...But in return, you have to lose 5 pounds of fat, and replace it with muscle...and -not- almost instantly gain it back.  
Zabuza and Haku: Lays whatever it is they like to be on their graves, on their graves I'm sad to see both of you die...may you rest in peace...until I figure out some crazy way to bring you back from the grave.  
Shikamaru: Attaches a Cloud Machine to the roof There...This makes it so that you, and only you can watch the clouds...well, Pooh Bear can to, but she's the author.  
Shikamaru/Temari/Ino: Dare the three of you to have a three-way make-out session, with each of you kissing the other eventually. Waggles Eyebrows  
And that's it for now...sorry for all the long Questions and what not...I'll try to get more gifts to those of you I haven't gotten to yet...And once again, All Hail Pooh Bear!

"DAMN THAT'S LONG! I think it's our longest one yet! YAY! AND YAY FOR EATING TEN POUNDS OF SUGAR AND TORTURING THE NARUTO CAST! ESPECIALLY SASUKE!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"Wow, it even comes with a warning label. That's got to be a new feature," Kisame pointed out.

"Glad you like the story!" Pooh Bear said, ignoring Kisame, "Yes, you would have to be pretty insane to bow down to me. Unfortunately, I don't think anyone is that insane, (except Sasuke, but he hates me so he would never bow down to me). So, I guess no one will bown down to me...ever."

"YES! THERE'S MORE ROOM IN HERE!" Neji cried happily, "It's a miracle!"

"Sasuke, you're first," Pooh Bear informed him.

"Hn, I really don't care if you hate me. I can't talk? Fine, it'll be easy," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Pooh Bear, your turn," Naruto said.

"Okay. Make Sasuke talk? As long as the Kyuubi doesn't kill him, fine with me...I can't let Sasuke die, cause then I can't torture him! Let's see, how to make him talk...I know! ITACHI IS DEAD!" Pooh Bear yelled.

Sasuke just shook his head and pointed to Itahci in the corner.

"Damn. I can't tickle you with the tickle monsters because that'll just make you laugh...how about...I KNOW! I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU A BEAR HUG SASUKE!" Pooh Bear yelled as she ran to Sasuke with arms outstretched.

"NOOOOOOOO! GET AWAY!" Sasuke screamed as he pushed Pooh Bear away.

"HA! YOU TALKED!" Pooh Bear yelled. Suddenly the cage that Emperor Jaden was talking about appeared ina corner of the room and sucked Sasuke into it. A lot of yelling could be heard and growling could be heard as well.

"We'll just go check up on him later, right Naruto?" Pooh Bear asked. Naruto nodded his head and said, "NEXT PERSON!"

"I've already been making out with Sakura," Itahci said as he pulled away from a tomato red Sakura, "And thanks...I guess."

"I'm not Inner Sakura anymore, but thanks for making Itachi kiss me AGAIN, hehe. YAY ITACHI/SAKURA, hehe," Sakura said as she giggle a bit as Itachi kissed her again.

"MY TURN! I think Kyuubi doesn't mind the questions, and thanks for the ramen! I LOVE IT!" Naruto informed everyone. Suddenly the Kyuubi appeared in whatever form you readers want to imagine him/her/it in, and yelled, "I'M NOT ENJOYING THESE QUESTIONS! I'M GOING TO KILL THE PERSON WHO PUT ME IN THIS ROOM! IS THAT HER?" He/she/it pointed at Pooh Bear, who screamed in response.

"SAVE ME SASUKE!" Pooh Bear yelled as she ran in the cage that held Sasuke. Naruto and the Kyuubi ran in after her. Screams and growls were heard from both Kyuubis and Pooh Bear and Sasuke, but no one came out. So, everyone continued with the questions.

"I HATED BEING BEATEN BY THE WEAK AND PATHETIC YONDAIME!" Kyuubi yelled form inside the box, "I should ahve won that."

"Jiraiya?" Tsunade said.

"An orange jumpsuit appeared on Jiraiya and he started screaming, "I DON'T WANT TO ACT LIKE THAT BAKA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Just eat a bunch of ramen. It isn't hard to be him," Shikamaru said.

"Fine. And yes, you may have one of my books. Thanks for the pictures!" Jiraiya said as he walked over to the ramen stand Naruto received while looking at the pictures he got. He put some copies of Icha Icha in a box that was marked to be sent to Emperor Jaden, and it disappeared in thin air. Everyone assumed that it was being sent to Emperor Jaden.

"OH MY GOD! NO SAKE FOR THIRTY MINUTES AND I CAN HAVE ALL THAT? IT'S A DEAL!" Tsunade yelled as she sat and stared at all of the sake she could have in 30 minutes.

"NOOOOOOOO! TSUNADE-SAMA! YOU CAN'T DRINK ALL THAT!" Shizune yelled.

"Maybe not, but I sure can try!" Tsunade yelled back.

"Ooh, more weapons! These are REALLY nice! THANKS! I won't use them on anyone in the room, promise!" Tenten said as she practiced using her new weapons.

"I ACCEPT YOU CHALLENGE!" Gai said as he put the mask on and put in the fake sharingan eye, "BUT I REFUSE TO READ THAT!"

"You have to do it to be completely like Kakahsi!" Naruto said as he left the box, "I did it, and so do you." Naruto shuddered as he thought back to reading the book.

"FINE! I WILL DO IT TO DEFEAT KAKASHI!" Gai yelled as he started reading. Immediately he got a nosebleed and he fell over on the ground and started spazzing for he couldn't handle reading what was in the book.

"YAY! MORE CLOTHES!" Lee said as her tried on some more clothes over the ones he was already wearing.

"More books! Thanks! Now I have books and the movie!" Kakashi said happily as he grabed a book and began reading while watching the movie.

"Umm, thanks, I guess that's a compliment?" Gaara said as his teddy bear was stolen from Temari.

"Thanks for keeping my bear safe, but MAKE SURE YOU KEEP IT SAFE!" Gaara threatened.

"Go kiss Hinata now!" Temari said as she pushed Gaara over to Hinata. Hinata blushed in return as the two kissed again, this time a bit longer. They pulled away for Gaara didn't want ANYONE to know that he liked Hinata and Hinata didn't want Kiba to kill Gaara.

"Aww, isn't that cute Sasuke?" Pooh Bear asked from inside the cage.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! OWWWWWWW! MY HAAAAIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Sasuke yelled in response, for he was being attacked by both Kyuubis.

"SASUKE! YOU ARE SO INSENSITIVE! WHAT ABOUT MY NEEDS? WHAT ABOUT MY FEELINGS?" Pooh Bear cried.

"Whatever," Sasuke said. Silence followed by Sasuke screaming in pain was heard before Kurenai suggested they continue with the questions.

"Okay. Umm...thanks...I guess," Gaara said, still blushing a bit from his encounter with Hinata.

"NO OFFENSE TO ME?" Kiba yelled, "YOU MADE MY GIRLFRIEND KISS A PSYCHOTIC NUTCASE!"

"Umm, what K-Kiba-kun means to say is, thanks for t-the Fle-Be-Gone," Hinata said.

"Arf! ARF! Arfarfarf!" Akamaru barked as he began eating the dogfood.

"YES! NEVERENDING FOOD!" Chouji yelled as he began eating.

"Chouji, remember your dare," Ino said. Chouji sighed and sat down and waited for next chapter to come so he could eat again.

"Yes, may Zabuza and Haku rest in peace. Let's have a moment of silence for them," Pooh Bear said. Everyoe was silent, except for Sasuke, who was panting heavily from his near-death encounter with the Kyuubi.

"I SAID BE SILENT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU SASUKE!" Pooh Bear finally yelled. More screams were heard in the cage, and they stopped as suddenly as they started.

"Anyways, next person go," Pooh Bear ordered.

"It's so troublesome though," Shikamaru said.

"SHIKAMARUUUU!" Ino yelled.

"Ugh, fine, thanks for the cloud machine," Shikamaru finally said as he layed down and watched the clouds.

"EWWW! I DON'T WANT TO KISS THAT NASTY BITCH!" Ino and Temari both yelled at the same time when they read the rest of the letter, "I'll kiss Shikamaru, but not HER!"

"Ugh, you troublesome women. You two can start, I want to watch the clouds," Shikamaru stated. Ino and Temari stared at him with mouths wide open.

"I can't believe he's going to let me kiss YOU!" Ino yelled to Temari.

"Oh, just get it over with!" Kankuro said as he pushed the two together and forced the two to lip lock. Shino helped hold them still so they had to stay like that, so they could finish the dare.

"That's...very disturbing," Gaara said as his eye twitched.

"YAY! ANOTHER LETTER DONE! YES, ALL HAIL ME! WHAT'S GOING ON OUT THERE? I CAN'T SEE OUTSIDE OF THIS CAGE! HELLO?" Pooh Bear yelled. She would have left the cage, but then she couldn't torture Sasuke.

"I'll read the next letter," Shizune said.

_(wipes tears away from laughing so hard) Oh man, you rock Pooh Bear is my Hero-san! Oh you guys are welcome I like giving gifts! (gives everyone chocolate chip cookies)I have two question for u all  
1) Tobi, why are u so nuts?  
2) Derira (sorry can't spell) Why do u do your hair like a girl?  
That's all. Oh, yeah, Naruto and Hinata 4EVER! (ItachixSakura...ew...) (winks) LoL,AnimegirlKiki_

"AAAHHHHHH! IT'S THE GIRL THAT KEEPS ME TRAPPED IN HER HOUSE WHEN WE'RE OFF THE AIR ON THIS STUPID FANFIC!" Neji screamed in horror.

"SHUT UP NEJI!" Pooh Bear yelled from the cage.

"Wait, you get to leave here after the camera stops rolling?" Shino asked. Neji nodded his head and said, "I ahve to stay at this girl's house though. Trust me, you aren't missing anything."

"SHUT UP! Anyways, YAY! I rock! Hehe, thanks for all the cookies. I think everyone likes them a lot. You get two cookies as well -throws two cookies-" Pooh Bear said.

"I wouldn't know if the cookies are good or not, seeing as how you STOLE MINE!" Sasuke yelled.

"Tch, stolen is such an ugly term. I prefer to say borrowing without ever returning," Pooh Bear said happily as she munched on Sasuke's cookies, "TOBI! GO!"

"TOBI IS NOT NUTS! TOBI IS VERY SANE!" Tobi yelled.

"Yeah, sure you are. And it's spelled D-E-I-D-A-R-A, yeah," Deidara said.

"OOOHHHH! DEIDARA-SENPAI! I CAN SPELL THE LONGEST WORD EVER!" Tobi yelled.

"I don't care, yeah," Deidara said.

"Want to hear me spell it?" Tobi asked.

"No," Deidara said.

"OKAY! I'M GOING TO SPELL CAT! K-A-T, wait, no, that isn't right! LET ME TRY AGAIN! C-A-T-T!" Tobi yelled proudly.

"That's wrong, yeah," Deidara said.

"LET ME TRY AGAIN! C-K-A-T-T!" Tobi yelled.

"That's wrong and that isn't even the longest word ever, yeah!" Deidara yelled.

"C-A-T-E" Tobi yelled.

"JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME GO, YEAH!" Deidara fumed, "I don't do my hair like a girl, it's just I happen to like it this way, yeah."

"NO! KIBAxHINATA FOREVER!" Kiba yelled.

"Don't worry Kiba! Hinata can have two boyfriends, since I have two girlfriends and all," Naruto said happily. Kiba just glared at him.

"**HEY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ITACHIxSAKURA?" **Inner Sakura screamed, but Sakura just ignored her.

"Just read the next question, someone," Kankuro said as he let Ino and Temari go, for he thought that they had been through enough torture.

"MY TURN TO KISS SHIKAMARU!" Temari said as she ran over to Shikamaru and forced him to start making out with her, while a fuming Ino watched.

_This question is for everyone who thinks Naruto is annoying, When Naruto annoys the crap out of you, what is the worst thing you want to do to him to shut him up._

_PS: Naruto you're annoying! Shut Up! Although I think you and Hinata are a good couple. But if my OC was real I would say different._

"Kill him," Gaara said immediately.

"Kill him," Kankuro agreed.

"Torture and humiliate him," Neji said.

"Strangle him," Kiba yelled.

"Throw him off a bridge," Sasuke said.

"Throw him through a wall," Tsunade put in.

"Feed him to my toads," Jiraiya said with a laugh.

"Let bugs devour him," Shino said.

"Punch him through a wall," Sakura said quickly.

"Tie him to a tree so he can't bother me," Kakashi said.

"WHO'S THIS NARUTO KID EVERYONE IS BEING SO MEAN TO?" Naruto yelled. Everyone just stared at him like the idiot he was.

"It's you, dobe," Sasuke said from inside the cage.

"ME? HEY! I'M NOT ANNOYING!" Naruto yelled.

"Whatever. Yeah, I do agree Naruto and Hinata WOULD make a good couple, but I like her with Kiba and Gaara and SOMETIME the idiot," Pooh Bear said.

"By the idiot you men me, right?" Sasuke asked. Pooh Bear nodded her head. "Thought so," Sasuke said.

"NEXT LETTER!" Kiba yelled.

_SwordofMagus here with several questions.  
Jiraya: Why are you so perverted and How did you become like that?  
Gai:Why do you keep on going after Kakashi? Get over with your 'rivalry'!  
Itachi:Was your brother annoying before you killed your family?  
And I like Star's idea, I sent a decided to send something (enclosed a bat in the letter)  
I don't care who uses this, I WANT TO SEE YOUR MADNESS! laugh evily_

"I'M NOT PERVERTED! I just happen to like staring at women!" Jiraiya protested, "I-I Mean, I like ramen!"

"I WILL NEVER GIVE UP OUR RIVALRY! NEVER!" Gai protested.

"Yes, my brother was VERY annoying," Itachi stated. Sasuke glared at his brother, but Itachi didn't notice.

"YES! A BAT!" Tsunade yelled, "STOP BEING A PERVERT JIRAIYA!" With that Tsunade began beating Jiraiya with the bat until he was knocked unconscious.

"IT'S BEEN A HALF HOUR! I GET TO DRINK SAKE! YES!" Tsunade yelled as she dove into the pile of sake and began drinking.

"TSUNADE-SAMA! NO!" Shizune yelled as she attempted to stop Tsunade.

"I'LL READ THE NEXT LETTER!" Naruto yelled.

_I'm Back, the sadistic warrior of darkness is back with more question and the SoulEgde!  
Shino: What is the bug you hate most.  
Tsunade:What was the thing that Jiraya did to poss you off the most?  
Sasuke:What do you think of the Chidori?  
Kiba:Do you hate cats?  
Naruto: I dare you to dance to the song of the American Dream! I just heard the song on WWE's RAW and I thought it was going to be funning if Naruto danced to it.  
Everyone:Can you stand to the power of the SoulEgde? send SoulEdge to the room and make it impaled in the ground and the eye looking at everyone. And if no one uses the cursed sword, I will send my OC, Shen to kill you all in his Psycho form and kill you all! Ah ha!  
Pooh bear: If you read my fiction, I didn't reveal Shen's psycho form. And please feel free to use Shen to cause Massive havoc and destruction! Read my fiction to make up Shen's personality, the SoulEdge could use the extra souls. But in the Psycho state, he is just a killer, a cold emotionless killer. And great job on the fiction! Very funny, all it needs is more destuction. Again feel free to use Shen to cause pain but not death, it wouldn't be fun if anyone die now is it?_

"NOOO! HE'S BACK!" Naruto yelled.

"Why are you scared?" Shikamaru asked as he finally pulled away from Temari. At that moment Ino jumped on him and began making out with him.

"I don't know, I just like yelling!" Naruto yelled, "SHINO!"

"I hate no bugs," Shino stated mysteriously.

"Peek at women," Tsunade said as she began drinking more sake.

"I think the chidori is a great move, I just need to find a way to use it more often," Sasuke said from inside the cage.

"I don't hate cats, I just like dogs more," Kiba said.

"Which American Dream song?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, there are a lot of them," Pooh Bear said as she came out of the cage.

"I'll dance anyway!" Naruto said as he break danced on the floor to no music.

"Okay, next question!" Neji yelled.

"What is SoulEdge?" Kiba asked.

"Let's all just say we can't handle the power and back away from this SoulEdge slowly..." Pooh Bear said as she ran back into the cage with Sasuke and the two Kyuubis to hide.

"What's the curse sword?" Kiba asked. Everyone shrugged their shoulders and turned towards the cage and asked, "Pooh Bear?"

"Why are you asking me? I don't know what it is! I think it's from another show! I know who SwordofMagus's OC Shen is though, and thanks for letting me use him in here if I need to! You're right, it wouldn't be fun if anyone died!" Pooh Bear said, "Next letter!"

_I'm back! _

Sasuke- I don't hate you but your hair is chicken ass style.  
Naruto- Why do people fawn all over you? Your kinda annoying.  
Kisame- Were any of your parents fish? If not why are you like half shark?  
Gaara- You still rock. Oh and I dare you to kiss Hinata again.  
Kiba- No stopping them.

-Neo  
P.S. Hey guys if someone in there loves someone else, don't ruin it only us reveiwers have that power!  
P.S.S. PoohBear, Ever think of putting chracters from other stories in here? Like Some characters from FMA??

"YAY! Your're back! Sasuke, you're first!" Pooh Bear said joyfully.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK MY HAIR LOOKS LIKE A CHICKEN ASS?" Sasuke asked.

"Because it does," Everyone replied. Silence was followed for a few seconds, then the sound of someone collapsing on the ground was heard.

"TSUNADE-SAMA! I knew that 32 drinks was too many!" Shizune yelled as she ran over to help the passed out Tsunade.

"Great Hokage they have," Temari said sarcastically, "Naruto?"

"I'M NOT ANNOYING! And practically no one in Konoha likes me!" Naruto complained, "Kisame?"

"No, my parents weren't half fish. I had a medical operation a long time ago that made me like this because I liked sharks so much," Kisame stated.

"Umm...thanks. Umm...again?" Gaara asked, a faint blush making its way on his face. Hinata began blushing as well and said, "Well, we need to do it so we can leave." Gaara nodded and the two kissed again. It was a bit more passionate this time, but the two pulled away quickly for Hinata didn't want to cheat on Kiba and because Gaara didn't want anyone to know he had feelings for Hinata.

"Aww, they are so cute together! I don't know which couple I like more now! KibaHina or GaarHina? WHICH ONE? Sasuke, what do you think?" Pooh Bear asked.

"Who the hell cares?" Sasuke asked.

Silence...followed by the screams of Sasuke.

"Gosh, you are so insensitive Sasuke!" Pooh Bear screamed.

"WELL WHY DO I CARE?" Sasuke yelled.

"BECAUSE THEY ARE YOUR FRIENDS!" Pooh Bear yelled back.

"SINCE WHEN?" Sasuke asked.

"YOU CAN'T SAY HINATA ISN'T YOUR FRIEND!" Pooh Bear yelled, "SHE'S EVERYONES FRIEND!"

"OKAY, FINE! BUT STILL, WHY DO I CARE?" Sasuke asked.

And so their fighting went on for a while, and the rest of the cast decided to continue without them...except they couldn't continue because it was Pooh Bear's turn to answer.

"POOH BEAR! ANSWER DAMN IT!" Neji yelled.

"Ugh, okay. Yes, the reviewers have the power to control who likes who somewhat...you can't make someone like someone else though. Like, you can't make Tenten like Neji or something like that. But you can encourage it by making them kiss or make out or something like that...BUT I HAVE COMPLETE POWER OVER ALL! YAY! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Pooh Bear yelled maniacally.

"Come to think of it, why doesn't Tenten like Neji in this fic?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you care dobe?" Sasuke asked from inside the cage.

"I don't, it's just that there are over 1000 fics with NejixTenten couple," Naruto said, "So I figured this one would have NejixTenten too."

"Are you serious? Over 1000? Hmm...OH MY GOODNESS! YOU'RE RIGHT!" Pooh Bear screamed, "I MUST FILL UP THE INTERNET WITH LEExTENTEN FICS! I MUST! IT IS MY NEW GOAL!"

"Whatever," Sasuke commented in an emotionless tone.

"WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE SUPPORTIVE?" Pooh Bear cried.

"Whatever, just finish your questions so we can get out of here quicker," Sasuke ordered.

"Fine. I thought of putting some other characters in here, mostly Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho characters, but I decided against it. You see, it would be too much trouble for ALL of the characters to introduce themselves to one another and then even more trouble to remember who's in the room and who isn't," Pooh Bear said, "I'LL READ THE NEXT LETTER!"

_More questions. I'll ask the people I don't usually ask:_

_Tsunade: Thanks for the shoes! They go great with my cloak! appears in front of Itachi to show off cloak, but then uses Kasmi as a sheild to not get killed, then disappears Could you be my sensei? And how'd you get so strong?_

_Shikamaru: Your IQ is about 200 right? Mine's 189 last time I cheaked. Wanna play chess some time?_

_Shino: Thanks for telling me your eye color! Also, what do you think of Hinata and Kiba as?_

_Akatski Members: Could you introduce yourselves better? I don't really know you well._

_Jirya and Kakashi: I've sent a picture of my original charecter. Her name's Artimis and has brown hair, brown eyes. He attitude is a bit bipolor. She's friends with all the guys, except Sasuke, and hate all the girls, except Hinata-chan. What do you think of her? Hott or not?_

_Naruto: Could you be my adopted brother? appears suddenly and glomps Naruto, then disapears Also, have you ever noticed you and the 4th look excactly the same? I've enclosed hott picture of you both to compare._

_Fianlly, I will appear an do a few things: appears and K.Os Sasuke, glomps Naruto and Hinata, pets Akamaru and taunts Itachi with the cloak_

_I've enclosed More Ramen for my new adopted beother, sake and a few decks of cards for Tsunade, and a chess board for Shikamaru._

A girl appeared in front of Itachi and Sakura and showed off her cloak, but Itahci was a bit busy and didn't really notice.

"You're right, the shoes DO go great with the cloak!" Tsunade said, surprised, "And I suppose I could be your sensei, but it isn't going to be easy! Just ask Sakura. How did I get so strong? Practice and good chakra control. NEXT!"

"Yes, my IQ is 200," Shikamaru began.

"WHY IS EVERYONE SMARTER THAN ME? MY IQ IS NLY 130 LAST I CHECKED!" Pooh Bear cried.

"Don't be upset! That's smarter than Naruto, Jiraiya, and Kankuro!" Ino said happily.

"That's true. Probably smarter than Sasuke too..." Pooh Bear said.

"Well, ANYONE is smarter than Sasuke! Even Perverted-Sannin! Sasuke's IQ IS just north of a bedroom slipper," Naruto said, getting him a glare from Sasuke.

"Anyways, sure, I'll play chess with you sometime, unless I don't feel like it when the time comes," Shikamaru said, "And thanks for the chess board. Shino?"

"You're welcome. I think of Hinata as my little sister who I would protect with my life, and I think of Kiba as the annoying little brother I never wanted," Shino said as Kiba glared at him.

"How are we supposed to introduce ourselves, yeah?" Deidara asked. Kisame just shrugged his shoulders.

"ME FIRST! ME FIRST!" Tobi yelled as he ran to the center of the room, everyone staring at him.

"Hi everyone! I'm Tobi!" Tobi yelled.

"Hi Tobi," Almost everyone replied.

"I'm Deidara-senpai's partner in Akatsuki!" Tobi said happily.

"UNFORTUNATELY, yeah," Deidara put in.

"Tobi wears a mask with one hole for his eye, as you can see," Tobi said, ignoring Deidara.

"Why do you refer to yourself in the third person?" Kisame finally asked. He had been wondering this since the first day he met Tobi.

"Tobi doesn't refer to Tobi in the third person!" Tobi yelled.

"Deidara, why does he do that?" Kisame asked.

"Don't ask me, yeah. He just does that sometimes. What can I say, he's an idiot, yeah," Deidara said. Kisame nodded his head.

"NOW I'LL LIST ALL OF MY FAVORITE THINGS!" Tobi yelled, "I like the color orange, walruses, puppies, kittens, things that are shiny, things that are orange, my diary, polka dotted things, singing songs, dancing in the street, saying my name is Tobi, yelling to-" "ENOUGH, yeah!" Deidara yelled.

"YOU GO DEIDARA-SENPAI!" Tobi yelled.

"Ugh, fine, yeah. My name is Deidara, yeah," Deidara said as he got in the middle of the room and pushed Tobi away.

"HI DEIDARA!" Almost everyone in the room yelled.

"HI DEIDARA YEAH-SENPAI!" Tobi yelled like the idiot he was. But even though Tobi is an idiot, we still love him.

"It isn't Deidara Yeah, it's DEIDARA, yeah!" Deidara said through gritted teeth.

"HI DEIDARA YEAH-SENPAI!" Tobi yelled again. Deidara decided to ignore Tobi and continued.

"My partner, unfortunately, is the baka over there," Deidara stated as he pointed at Tobi, who waved, "And I'm from the Stone Village. That's all I'm going to tell you, yeah."

"KISAME!" Tobi yelled.

"Ugh, I'm Kisame. My patner is Itachi. I'm part shark, as you can tell by looking at me. I'm from the Mist Village. Itachi?" Kisame said, looking at his partner.

"Hn," Itachi said as he got up and went to the middle of the room, leaving a blushing Sakura in the corner.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi. I-" "KILLED YOUR FAMILY!" Sasuke interrupted. Pooh Bear whacked him in the head with her large textbook.

"DO YOU MIND? I'M TRYING TO DO HOMEWORK!" Pooh Bear screamed, "LET YOUR CUTE BROTHER FINISH!"

"Why don't you do the homework first and then write the fic?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I like to multitask. Now let me finish reading this damn book for english!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"Anyways, my foolish little brother is right. I did kill my family, as has been stated many times before already. Kisame is my partner, as was also alreayd stated. I am one of the last two Uchiha's alive. I'm from Konoha, and if you don't mind, I'd like to go back with Sakura now," Itachi said as he walked back over to a blushing Sakura.

"YES! ANOTHER PICTURE!" Jiraiya said as he finally woke up. Both Jiraiya and Kakashi inspected the picture before they both looked up and yelled, "HOT!"

"Umm, sure, I'll be your little brother! I have another sibling! YAY!" Naruto yelled before a girl appeared and glomped him.

"HEY! WHO KEEPS ATTACKING ME?" Naruto screamed, "Anyways, yeah, me and the fourth do look kind of alike."

Suddenly, someone appeared and knocked out Sasuke.

"YAY! NOW I CAN GET SOME WORK DONE!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"YAY! RAMEN!" Naruto yelled.

"SAKE!" Tsunade yelled as she ran to the sake, "AND CARDS! TIME TO GAMBLE! Hehe."

"I'll get up and play chess later when I feel like it," Shikamaru said.

The same person that knocked Sasuke out appeared and glomped Naruto, then went for Hinata.

"AAAHHHHH! I'VE BEEN HIT AGAIN!" Naruto screamed in agony.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP SO I CAN DO MY HOMEWORK?" Pooh Bear yelled.

"NOOOOOOOO! HINATA! I'LL SAVE YOU!" Gaara yelled as he jumped in front of Hinata, intercepting the glomp.

"GAARA!" Hinata screamed in shock and confusion.

"Why did Gaara save you?" Kankuro asked. By now, a huge vein was throbbing in Pooh Bear's head and she was ready to kill them all.

"Don't you see Kankuro? Gaara is in love with Hinata," Temari whispered.

"I-I am not," Gaara said as he got up.

"Thank you f-for saving me G-Gaara-kun," Hinata said as she hesitantly walked over to Gaara and hugged him. Surprisingly, he allowed her to do so.

"AAHHH! GAARA! STAY AWAY FROM HINATA!" Kiba yelled as he pulled Hinata away, for he feared Gaara would kill her.

"I just helped her," Gaara said in a threatening voice.

"Yeah, Kiba-kun, he d-did just h-help me," Hinata said.

"STAY AWAY FIEND!" Kiba yelled as he pointed a finger at Gaara.

"WHY DON'T YOU MAKE HIM?" Temari yelled as she ran over to help Gaara.

"Temari, just leave it be," Gaara said.

"STAY OUT OF THIS GAARA!" Temari yelled, "HE IS INTERFERING WITH MATTERS OF THE HEART, AND I WILL NOT TOLERATE THAT!"

"OH YEAH? Well, BRING IT-" "ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Pooh Bear screamed over everyone. Everyone turned and stared at her. She got up and went in front of the video camera that was broadcasting all of this to you readers.

"I'm sorry, but this fic will be put on hold for the next few hours so that Pooh Bear can concentrate on her homework so she doesn't fail her classes so that she can be successful and go to college. If SOME PEOPLE could be a little QUIETER, then this would have never happened. Sorry if this has inconvenienced any of you. Either go and click the review button and ask more questions or click the little arrow to the next chapter, where I will by done with my homework by then. Once again, sorry that the story had to be ruined because of some inconsiderate people in this room!" Pooh Bear said calmly.

"Sorry it had to be ruined? It's been ruined since chapter one! This story sucks! It's the worst 'Ask (Insert Naruto Character Here)' fic I have ever been in!" Sasuke yelled.

"SHUT UP! I NEED TO DO MY HOMEWORK! AND SINCE WHEN DID YOU WAKE UP? YOU WERE KNOCKED OUT!" Pooh Bear yelled as she went to the camera and turned it off.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Another chapter! YAY! The next one will be up in about...5 seconds. Thanks to all of you who ahve been sending in questions! Please send in more, or else this fic will die! Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes! And sorry if anyone was offended by anything in here! I don't mean to offend anyone! Anyway, until the next chapter!

Pooh Bear Is My Hero


	10. You Will Restore My Clan That's An Order

1Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Thanks for everyone who has been asking questions to keep this fic alive! Thanks so much!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"And we're back!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"What was the point of that? Couldn't you have just stopped writing for a while and continued the chapter later instead of starting an entirely new chapter?" Sasuke asked, now out of the cage for a new chapter had begun and the cage had been removed.

"There was no point! I just did it to be obnoxious," Pooh Bear said.

"You don't need to try," Sasuke commented.

"STOP BEING SO RUDE AND LET ME READ THE FIRST LETTER!" Pooh Bear yelled.

_Gaara- um... thanks? _

sasuke- i'm happy for what happened to you as a child. you got a pole shoved up your ass and than broke the USELESS sakura's heart. good for you!

temari- today my friend tried to do ur hairstyle but her hair was too long so she did four braids instead! it looked cool.

kiba- allie loves u. she wanted me to ask that to make sure.

Naruto- do u die your hair?

sakura- i hope orochimaru does rape you! and ur a lesbo! just admit it!

kanky- HAHA YOU CAN'T MAKE ME STOP!... or would u rather be called mr. kitty ears? are ur kitty ears superglued to your head? did u even learn basic math? and yes, naru-kun is dumber than u. i'll give u that. so is katy. one time, i said 'if i tried to spell agriculter, i'd mess it up so bad, no one could read it' and she thought i said 'if i had a fire escape, i'd jack it up so bad my ass couldn't read it.' so ya, awkwierd. one time, i don't even remember how it came up, but i said 'i'm SO gonna name my kid gaara squidgy!' than she said 'r u gonna die his hair red?' and i thought she said that gaara was gonna die of haroin. so, we're all stupid...some more than others...kanky...NARUTO!

neji- if someone touched ur hair, would u kill them? has ur hair ever been milested? katy wanted to know... she's weird...

"Um, your welcome?" Gaara said mockingly.

"You're happy for what happened to me as a child? You're happy that my entire family was killed? DO YOU KNOW HOW HORRIBLE THAT IS?" Sasuke said near tears.

"Even I have to admit, that is a bit harsh. I would never wish for someone's entire family to be killed, not even if it is Sasuke," Pooh Bear said as she patter Sasuke on the back.

"Anyways, I wouldn't have liked Sakura anyways. I'm gay," Sasuke said as he pushed Pooh Bear away.

"Well, fine! See if I ever try to help you again!" Pooh Bear threatened, "TEMARI!"

"That sounds cool. You'll have to tell me how so I can try it myself some time," Temari said with a smile.

"Umm, thanks allie, but I love Hinata," Kiba said with a toothy grin as he kished Hinata on the cheek, making her blush and giggle and causing Gaara to send a death glare to Kiba.

"But Hinata may love Gaara, we haven't decided yet," Pooh Bear whispered to Naruto.

"WHY DOESN'T SHE LOVE ME?" Naruto yelled.

"Or you, sorry! You, Kiba, or Gaara. We still haven't decided who she will like yet. The readers all ahve different opinions of who she should go with, and I don't know which I want! I'd like either Kiba or Gaara..." Pooh Bear said thoughfully.

"WHY NOT ME?" Naruto yelled.

"Because I'm not in NaruHina mode. I'm in KibaHina and GaarHina mode, so shut up and answer your question!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"Fine. Do I dye my hair? Nope, the color is natural," Naruto said with a grin, "Sakura?"

"Eek! Why do you want Orochimaru to rape me? I think he's gay anyway... AND I'M NOT A LESBO! I LOVE ITACHI-KUN!" Sakura yelled, causing everyone in the room to gasp.

"Sakura, you seriously LOVE him?" Naruto asked. Sakura blushed and nodded her head.

"Well, I've got to give you props, Forehead Girl, he IS hot," Ino said.

"Umm, thanks," Sakura replied.

"THREE CHEERS FOR ITASAKU!" Pooh Bear yelled, "HIP HIP!"

"HOORAY!" Everyone in the room but Sasuke yelled.

"HIP HIP!"

"HOORAY!"

"HIP HIP!"

"HOORAY!"

"Aren't they so cute together?" Pooh Bear gushed as Itachi wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist to pull her back so she could rest her head on his chest.

"No," Sasuke said.

"WHY MUST YOU RUIN EVERYTHING?" Pooh Bear yelled.

"Whatever. OOWWW! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD!" Sasuke yelled as he chased after Pooh Bear because she whacked him in the head with one of the many bricks in the room.

"AAAHHHHHH! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Pooh Bear yelled. And so their game of cat and mouse continued while everyone else answered questions.

"I'd rather have Kanky than that other one. The other one is so horrible I can't even say it! No, my cat ears are not glued on my head. Yes, Naruto is dumber than me," Kankuro said, "And you and your friends sound dumber than me too."

"Naruto isn't dumber than you," Temari said, "I'll prove it. Kankuro, on what part of your body do you wear shoes?"

"Your vaporizer, duh," Kankuro said matter-of-factly.

"A vaporizer is not part of your body. Naruto, what part of your body do you wear shoes?" Temari asked.

"YOUR KNEE!" Naruto yelled.

"You're both wrong. The answer is your FEET! Do you want me to spell it out for you?" Temari yelled.

"Yes," both boys said at the same time.

"Ugh, F-E-E-T," Temari said with a groan, "Anyway, Naruto is smarter than Kankuro as you can plainly see."

"WHAT? HOW SO?" Kankuro yelled.

"Because Naruto at least named a part of the body! A VAPORIZER IS NOT A PART OF YOUR BODY!"

"Hmph, fine," Kankuro said reluctantly.

"And your mix ups with words are nothing. One time, I said 'Kankuro, go get my fan from the backyard' and he thought I said 'Kankuro, go burn my fan and throw it in a tub of lard.'" Temari said, "And that was my favorite fan!"

"Whatever, Neji is next," Kankuro said.

"Ugh, what atrocious spelling! You're almost as bad as Pooh Bear," Neji said.

"HEY! I'll have you know I can spell pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis!" Pooh Bear yelled. And then she started running from Sasuke again.

"You must be so proud. Anyway, no, my hair has never been **MOLESTED. **No, I would not kill someone for touching my hair. Unless the person's name who touched my hair was Rock Lee, Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchiha, or Might Gai. If any of them touched my hair, I eould kill them," Neji declared.

"NEXT LETTER!" Naruto yelled.

_Hi! I'm Zheanne! It's my first time well here's my questions _

Temari: Why do you like Shika? I mean there are lots of boys out there...

Tsunade-sama: What's it like to be the first woman hokage and the most powerful woman?

Ero sannin: Have you ever peeked on...let's say the Godaime?

Lee: Can you live without your sensei?

Gai: Can you live without your fave student?

Shikamaru: Why do you like watching clouds?

PS, Girls I have delivered you some bricks and as for chouji I have delivered him some food...Oh yeah I have a ramen for Naruto...

You all are my faves! except for the bad guys...-crying-

"WELCOME ZHEANNE!" Pooh Bear yelled before she continued running from Sasuke.

"Why do I like Shikamaru? Because he's smart and isn't like a lot of the other boys out there," Temari said.

"GRANNY-TSUNADE!" Jiraiya yelled with a smirk. The good thing about having to act like Naruto is that he could call Tsunade 'Granny' without getting in trouble.

"Ugh, I can't wait until you're dare is over. It feels really great to be first woman Hokage, but I wish I didn't have so much paperwork. It also feels great to be a powerful woman, because it shows men that women can be just as strong as them," Tsuande declared.

"Have I ever peeked on Godaime? EWW NO!" Jiraiya, acting like Naruto, yelled.

"He's lying! HE REALLY HAS PEEKED ON HER! She was in one of his perverted books he was writing," Naruto said.

"WHAT? JIRAIYAAAAAAAAAA!" Tsunade yelled as she grabbed a paper fan and began beating Jiraiya with it.

"Lee, your turn," Kakashi said.

"Can I live without my sensei? Well, I haven't known him my entire life, and I survived without knowing him, so yeah. And unfortunately, sensei will not live forever, so I will have to live without him then too," Lee said thoughtfully.

"Can I live without Lee? I lived without him before he was born and before I met him! SO YES!" Gai yelled.

"I like to watch clouds because they are so peaceful and interesting to watch," Shikamaru said as he continued staring at the clouds the cloud machine was making.

"YAY! MORE BRICKS!" Most of the girls yelled.

"MORE FOOD! SO MUCH FOOD TO EAT!" CHouji yelled happily.

"EVEN MORE RAMEN!" NAruto yelled as he ate more ramen.

"YAY! I AM ONE OF YOUR FAVORITES!" Tobi yelled.

"Tobi, you're a bad guy," Ino pointed out.

"NO! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! HE IS! HE IS!" Tobi yelled.

"O-kay, I'll ready another letter," Ino volunteered.

_Well I have some questions and Pooh bear pls don't stop on torturing Sasuke! _

Hinata: you're my fave! but please can you try not to stutter at least one chapter?

Ino: Well I've got to admit I like ShikaxIno than ShikaxTema...but please stop being a B PS I can't use any bad words my mom is going to kill me..

Sakura: I dare you to stop making out w/ Itachi for the whole chapter...Why did you even like the Ice cube jerk (A.K.A Sasuke)?

Gaara: I dare you to kiss Hinata in front of kiba...PS Try to stop Kiba Everyone!

Sasuke: Pls stop being a gay...-cries-

Kakashi: Have you ever kissed Anko? If not, pls kiss her PS Pooh bear, Call Anko in the room for the dare.

Shikamaru: I dare you to make out w/ Ino for the whole chapter...

Temari: I hate you...

Tenten: Pls love Neji! I hate Hyuugacest...

Neji: Stop loving your own cousin if you're going to kill the main branch...

Ero sannin: Have you kissed Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade-sama:-bows w/ respect- How did you get your in human strength? Can you be my sensei?

Gaara: Why don't you have any eyebrows? Why do you use eyeliner?

Sasuke(again): Why do you like tomatoes?

-Ishimaru Natsumi  
PS I have sent you some kunais, shurikens, katanas and exploding tags...WAR!Oh and I also have sent ramen to all of you!-sighs-I guess to many PS...chao...

"I'll continue torturing Sasuke as soon as he STOPS CHASING ME!" Pooh Bear yelled as she continued running around the room to get away from Sasuke.

"O-Okay, I'll try not to stutter. That was the last one for this chapter...I promise. Thanks, I'm happy I am your fave..." Hinata said while blushing a lot.

"YAY SHIKAINO! And I'm not a bitch! It's okay, Pooh Bear can't use curses either or her mom will kill her," Ino said.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! MY MOTHER DOESN'T CONTROL ME!" Pooh Bear yelled as she stopped, causing Sasuke to run into her and making them both fall on the floor in a pile.

"ASHLEY! STOP MAKING SO MUCH NOISE!" Pooh Bear's mother yelled from some unknown place.

"Now's your chance. Tell her she doesn't control you," Ino said with a smirk.

"FINE! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK TO DO MOTHER! HAPPY?" Pooh Bear yelled as she tried to push Sasuke off of her, but neither of them could move for Tobi jumped on top of both of them in a dog pile.

"DID YOU JUST CURSE AT YOUR MOTHER? THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GROUNDED!" Pooh Bear's mother yelled.

"Oh god, I have to go guys. SASUKE! TOBI! GET OFF OF ME!" Pooh Bear yelled as Tobi finally got off of her and Sasuke so they could both get up.

And so, this story is going to be discontinued for the next few days while Pooh Bear is grounded for cursing at her mother...

o0o

o0o0o

o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o

o0o0o

o0o

o0o

o0o0o

o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o

o0o0o

o0o

o0o

o0o0o

o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o

o0o0o

o0o

o0o

o0o0o

o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o

o0o0o

o0o

"AND I'M NOT GROUNDED ANYOMORE!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"Damn," Sasuke mumbled under his breath, getting him a whack in the back of the head form Pooh Bear.

"Who's next?" Pooh Bear asked.

"Sakura," Shizune said.

"Stop making out with Itachi for a whole chapter? Uhm, fine, I'll do it! Why did I even like Sasuke? Because I didn't know Itachi!" Sakura said with a smile.

"Uhm, Gaara, I think we have to kiss again," Hinata whispered. So, Gara walked over to Hinata and kissed her gently as Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto, Neji, Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Shino, and Kankuro held him back. When the two pulled apart, Hinata giigled a bit, and she could have sworn she saw Gaara smile if not only for a second. But if he did smile, it went as quickly as it came.

"SASUKE!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"I'm not gay now, I'm bisexual. I realized that to restore my clan, I have to be with a woman, so I'm bisexual," Sasuke declared.

"Well, this has been interesting. So far Sasuke has gone from straight to gay to bisexual. I hope you don't change sexual orientations again, becuase you are running out of orientations to change to!" Pooh Bear cried. Sasuke just glared at her.

"Yes, I have kissed Anko. It was a New Years party and we were drunk. Let's just say some interesting things occured at that party..." Kakashi said as he thought back to the party.

"AND EVERYTHING THAT OCCURED AT THAT PARTY BETWEEN KAKASHI AND ANKO IS RECORDED IN MY LATEST ISSUE OF ICHA ICHA PARADISE! BUY IT AND FIND OUT FOR YOURSELF WHAT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT!" Jiraiya yelled before he went back to eating ramen for he had to act like Naruto.

"JIRAIYAAAAAAAAA!" A loud voice called from outside the room. An angry Anko came in and closed the door behind her and walked walked over to Jiraiya.

"WHAT'S THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU WRITING ABOUT ME IN YOUR BOOK?" Anko screamed in Jiraiya's face.

"Not just you. It was you AND Kakashi," Jiraiya informed her, his mouth full of ramen. Anko blushed before she grabbed the thing closest to her and began beating Jiraiya with it. The thing closest to her happened to be Sasuke. Sasuke and Jiraiya were both knocked out, so Anko attempted to leave.

"We can't get out, Anko," Shizune informed her, "We're stuck."

"Why?" Anko asked. And so, everyone filled her in on what was happening and we continued with the questions.

"SHIKAMARU!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"Make out with Ino? It's trouble-" Shikamaru didn't get to finish his statement for Ino had already pressed her lips against his.

"You hate me? Why? What did I ever to do you?" Temari growled.

"Did you ever follow her around everywhere like a...what is it...A STREAKER! Yeah, did you ever follow her around everywhere like a streaker?" Kankuro asked.

"YOU MEAN STALKER YOU IDIOT!" Temari screamed, "And no, I didn't. Tenten, it's your turn."

"Love Neji? But I love Lee!" Tenten said as she hugged Lee.

"YES! MY PLAN TO FILL THE INTERNET WITH LEETEN IS WORKING!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"It's one fic that has this pairing, you have a lot more to go," Sasuke said, getting up.

"STOP RUINING MY HAPPY MOMENT!" Pooh Bear screamed, "And the Hyuugacest isn't that bad in this fic. It's only one sided for now..."

"For now?" Sasuke asked.

"Like I said, I still don't know who Hinata will go with," Pooh Bear said.

"I'm going to kill everyone in the main branch except Hinata so we can start a new clan," Neji said. Hinata cringed at the thought.

"Yes, I have kissed Tsunade. AND I'M NOT LYING! IT'S IN MY NEWEST BOOK!" Jiraiya yelled as he got up after being beaten by Anko.

"He's telling the truth. It was that same New Years party. Damn my love for sake," Tsunade mumbled. "And thanks you, at least someone around here respects me," Tsuande said, glaring at Naruto and Jiraiya, "I got my super-human strength with good chakra control. Umm, sure, I'll be your sensei. Gets me out of doing paperwork. Just tell me when and where."

"Gaara," Temari said.

"I don't have eyebrows because they were burned off in a fire when I was very young. They never grew back. I don't use eyeliner, the dark circles around my eyes are bags from lack of sleep," Gaara informed everyone.

"Again? Ugh, I just like tomatoes. Is that such a crime?" Sasuke asked.

"YAY! MORE RAMEN!" Naruto yelled.

"No...more," Jiraiya muttered.

"YAY! Weapons, hehe," Tenten said.

"DIE GAARA!" Kiba yelled a she threw and exploding tag at Gaara. He blocked it with his sand and threw an exploding tag at Kiba in response, but it hit Shino instead. So, Shino began throwing kunais, and he hit Sasuke. So Sasuke began throwing exploding tags at Shino, Pooh Bear, and Itachi. Itachi attacked Sasuke with weapons in return and Pooh Bear just ran and hid behind Chouji's buffet table. Eventually everyone got caught up in the mass destruction, and those who didn't ran for their lives or hid somewhere.

"Okay, let's just read the next letter!" Anko screamed, stopping everyone from fighting.

_Hi people (Yes, Sasuke is a person, not a thing.) _

Pooh Bear is My Hero, I have a few things to tell you.

1) This story is HILARIOUS  
2)Your name ROCKS! I love Pooh Bear (people in Naruto don't ask--Gaara, you would know, you have Mr. Snuggles)  
3) Because I am feeling oh so very sadistic, I have decided to include you in the dares going around. This is COMPLETELY OPTIONAL (although it would be amusing, no HILARIOUS) but would you kiss Sasuke? Oh, I am so sadistic. But like I said, you don't have to. It would just be really funny.

Okay, since we the reviewers seem to have some small amount of power over you poor people stuck in this room, I have a few questions to ask--and a few more dares.

1. I have a question for all of the characters (Wow, there are a lot). What is the meaning of life to you? I can guess..."RAMEN! AND BECOMING HOKAGE!", "REVENGE!", "ITACHI!", "KILLING...and maybe Mr. Snuggles", "Letting the power of youth EXPLODE!", "Research...heheheh"--but I should stop. I'm spoiling the story.

2. PBIMH (Sorry, I'm lazy, so I abbreviate), could you take out Asuma and Kurenai (they're not adding a lot, and it's getting too crowded) and put it OROCHIMARU? Then, Itachi, you have to fulfill your promise...hahaha, snake pedophile! Perish in flames! Yeah...I hate Orochimaru.

3. Tenten and Lee...just wanted to say that pairing rocks!

4. Jiraiya...stop "researching" and actually TEACH Naruto--and I don't mean the "techniques" in your dumb books.

5. Tobi...you rock! How did you ever get into the Akatsuki, though?

6. Ino (I was trying not to be sadistic, but I guess some things can't be helped) would you kiss Chouji please? I think you two are a cute couple.

7. Sasuke, you can have a tomato. Throw it at Itachi (then he can go back to making out with Sakura)

8. Kankuro... Gaara's gourd weighs 25 pounds without sand. Temari's fan weighs 5 pounds more than Gaara's gourd without sand. 25+530.(No, I actually despise math, but I thought someone ought to explain it to the poor baka.)

9. Tsunade...you rock, but aren't you getting a little freaked out from all the violence in here (I mean, there must be SOME blood, what with the darts and all?) And how come, even though you had sake, you didn't get drunk.

10. Tenten...a warning, never let Lee drink sake--ever! And a question: what is your goal. We know Neji's and Lee's...you're the only one on Gai's team whose goal we don't know.

Just want you to know that you're all pretty awesome (except Orochimaru! DIE!) And that goes for EVERYONE, not just you Ino-pig.

_"_See? I AM a person!" Sasuke said, mostly to Pooh Bear.

"Whatever. Glad you think the story is funny! That's the effect I was going for. YES! ANOTHER POOH BEAR LOVER!" Pooh Bear squealed happily.

"Pooh Bear?" Sasuke asked as he and a few other people started laughing.

"So I'm 15 and I like Winnie the Pooh! So what? There is absolutely nothing wrong with liking shows like Winnie the Pooh," Pooh Bear informed everyone.

"Whatever you say," Sasuke said.

"You shouldn't be talking. I happen to know for a fact that YOU like the Teletubbies," Pooh Bear siad with a smirk. Sasuke turned bright red from embarresment and whispered to Pooh Bear, "You said you wouldn't tell anyone!" Pooh Bear whispered back, "I lied."

"Anyways, I get a dare? Okay. Do your worst!" Pooh Bear challenged.

"She did, hehe," Jiraiya said a she read over what the letter dared Pooh Bear to do, "You have to kiss Sasuke."

"WHAT? LET ME SEE THAT!" Pooh Bear yelled as she grabbed the letter and read it, "It's optional for me to kiss him."

"Are you going to?" Naruto asked with interest.

"Well, I've never really been one to turn down a dare, no matter how bad it is, so yes," Pooh Bear said, shocking herself and everyone else in the room.

"Oh gosh, I can't believe I'm going to do this," Pooh Bear said as she walked over to Sasuke and stood in front of him. He glared at her and she glared back quickly before she sighed and pulled Sasuke towards her. Pooh Bear closed her eyes so she didn't have to look at Sasuke, and pushed her lips against his. Everyone gasped, for they never in a million years thought that those two would kiss. Pooh Bear and Sasuke pulled away after a few seconds, blushing.

"Okay, I did it, now who's next?" Pooh Bear screamed, making sure to avoid Sasuke's gaze to avoid further embaressment. Everyone was silent for they were still in shock that Pooh Bear and Sasuke actually kissed. Finally, Sasuke broke the silence.

"You will help me restore my clan," Sasuke said as he turned Pooh Bear so she was facing him.

"WHAT? WHY ME? I'M NOT EVEN PART OF YOUR UNIVERSE!" Pooh Bear screamed as she backed away from Sasuke, "And I thought you hated me?"

"I do, but I'd rather have you rebuild my clan with me than Sakura and Ino. Just imagine how annoying the kids will be?" Sasuke groaned.

"THEN WHY NOT HINATA? OR TENTEN? EVEN TEMARI WOULD BE BETTER!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"Hinata is too shy and it would take forever to rebuild the clan. Lee will kill me if I go near Tenten. Temari's brothers will kill me if I go near Temari," Sasuke stated.

"NO THEY WON'T! THEY DIDN'T KILL SHIKAMARU!" Pooh Bear pointed out.

"Because they don't mind Shikamaru. Gaara hates me though," Sasuke said as he glared at Gaara who glared back.

"B-But I don't want to!" Pooh Bear yelled as she started crying.

"It was an order, not a request," Sasuke informed her.

"I-I'm going to d-die," Pooh Bear said over and over as she sat down in a corner away form Sasuke.

"Let's just have someone answer their question," Kakashi said as he tried to change the subject, "Everyone answer what the meaning of life is to them."

"RAMEN AND BECOMING HOKAGE SO PEOPLE WILL RESPECT ME!" Naruto yelled.

"Revenge and rebuilding my clan," Sasuek said as he glanced at Pooh Bear, who shuddered at the thought of rebuilding the clan by bearing...dozens...and dozens...and dozens of children. And while thinking of all the children, Pooh Bear fainted.

"The author just passed out," Neji said.

"Let's just keep going. The meaning of life for me is to find true love, which I have done," Sakura said as she looked up at Itachi, "And to become a great ninja."

"I just want to live a normal life. Marry someone who is not too ugly and not too beautiful. Have two children, a girl, and then a boy. Retire after my daughter is married, and my son becomes a successful ninja and spend the rest of my life playing Shogi or Go. A nice, carefree retirement. Then die before my wife," Shikamaru said.

"My meaning of life is to fall in love and live happily ever after with the one I love. Oh, and to beocme a better kunoichi than Forehead Girl!" Ino said as she stuck her tongue out at Sakura.

"The meaning of life to me is to taste every food known to man!" Chouji announced.

"I think the meaning of life is...to find out who you really are before you die...and to fall in love," Hinata said.

"I think the meaning of life is to live your life to the fullest before you die, because you only go through life once," Kiba said.

"No comment," Shino said.

"SHINO! ANSWER SOMETHING!" Kiba yelled.

"The same thing as Hinata," Shino said in an annoyed tone.

"The meaning of life is to marry my cousin and kill the Main branch," Neji stated.

"THE MEANING OF LIFE IS TO PROTECT THOSE YOU CARE FOR AND TO LET YOUR FLAME OF YOUTH EXPLODE!" Lee yelled.

"I think the meaning of life for me is to find out who I am and to show the rets of the world who I am. Also I want to become a great kunoichi and find love," Tenten said.

"Wow, some of these really come from the heart and are very touching," Tsunade observed.

"THE MEANING OF LIFE IS TO SEE AS MANY WOMEN NAKED AS YOU CAN BEFORE YOU DIE!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Yet some of these are just preverted and sick," Tsunade said with a sigh.

"THE MEANING OF LIFE IS TO LET YOUR FLAME OF YOUTH EXPLODE AND TO DEFEAT KAKASHI!" Gai yelled.

"The meaning of life is porn, especially Icha Icha Paradise," Kakashi said.

"The meaning of life is to find true love," Kurenai said with a dreamy look on her face.

"The meaning of life is to live it to the fullest before you die," Asuma said.

"The meaning of life is to protect those you care for. Also gambling and sake are important," Tsunad said.

"The meaning of life is to go through lif emaking responsible decisions and to help as many people as you can!" Shizune said.

"The meaning of life is to kill...and to take care of Mr. Snuggles," Gaara stated darkly.

"The meaning of life is to get the man of your dreams and if you don't get your man, prove you can be strong without him," Temari stated.

"The meaning of life is to figure out how Temari's fan weighs 30 pounds!" Kankuro yelled.

"The meaning of life is to live each day is if it were your last," Itachi stated.

"The meaning of life is FISH!" Kisame yelled.

"The meaning of life is to find a partner who won't annoy the hell out of you, yeah," Deidara said as he glared at Tobi.

"THE MEANING OF LIFE IS THE THRIVING POLAR BEARS!" Tobi yelled. The room quickly got silent after that as everyone stared at Tobi like he was an idiot...which he was.

"Anko?" Kurenai said.

"The meaning of life? I DON'T KNOW! JUST GO TO THE NEXT QUESTION!" Anko yelled.

"POOH BEAR! WAKE UP!" Naruto yelled.

"I'll get her up. SASUKE IS MOLESTING YOU POOH BEAR!" Ino screamed.

"AAAHHHH! WHERE?" Pooh Bear yelled as she jumped up and ran to another corner.

"You have a question to answer," Sasuke informed her.

"Uh, okay. No, I'm going to keep Kurenai and Asuma in. I like them both. Orochimaru may stop in for a visit a bit later, but not right now," Pooh Bear said, "AND YAY FOR LEE AND TENTEN!"

"I like that pairing too," Tenten said as she blushed when Lee hugged her from behind.

"I DO TEACH NARUTO!" Jiraiya yelled.

"YOU DO NOT PERVERTED SAGE!" Naruto yelled.

"Whatever, I'm not your sensei anyways. Kakashi is. NEXT!" Jiraiya yelled.

"YAY! TOBI DOES ROCK! Tobi got into Akatsuki because he found an Akatsuki ring one day!" Tobi yelled.

"How I wish he never found that ring, yeah," Deidara said.

"INO! Time to kiss Chouji," Temari said with a smirk. Ino glared at her and said, "This isn't fair! I'm finally dating Shikamaru and now you're going to make be kiss his best friend!"

"I don't mind. It's a dare," Shikamaru informed her as he continued to watch the clouds. Ino glared at him and sighed before she went over to Chouji and pulled him away from the buffet table to kiss him. After they parted, Chouji said, "The food tastes better." Ino gasped before slapping Chouji across the face and going over to Shikamaru to watch the clouds with him.

"Interesting...Sasuke?" Kakashi said.

Sasuek took the tomato and took a small bite out of it before throwing it at Itachi. Of course, he missed thanks to Itachi's quick reflexes.

"Damn," Sasuke mumbled.

"I undertsnad Gaara's gourd is 25 pounds without sand and Temari's fan is five more pounds than that so...IT STILL ISN'T 30! IT'S 20!" Kankuro yelled.

"What?" Gaara and Temari both asked.

"25-520. Duh," Kankuro said.

"No, you do 25-" "DON'T TRY TO EXPLAIN IT TO HIM! Just be happy he can subtract properly," Temari interrupted Gaara.

"Hmph, fine," Gaara mumbled.

"I'm starting to get over my fear of blood. Surprisingly, there isn't too much blood in here," Tsunade said, "And I didn't get drunk because the more you drink, the higher the tolerance you get for the drink. Also, I passed out last chapter from drinking, and I was drunk before that. Tenten, go!"

"Thanks for the warning, but I already know not to give Lee sake. Last time I was there when Lee had sake, he destroyed an entire restaurant and it took Neji and Gai-sensei to stop him," Tenten said, "And my dream is to become as great a kunoichi as Tsunade. I want to prove that girls can be just as strong as boys!"

"YAY! We're all awesome!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm better than Forehead Girl!" Ino yelled.

"Are not Ino-Pig!" Sakura yelled.

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE N-" "ENOUGH! READ ANOTHER LETTER!" Tsunade interrupted.

_nice stary q.a. thing question for gaara dude what with the teddy bear man i know teddy bears are cute n' stuff but dude how unmanly man hinata you have to not stutter so much not trying to be rude or any thing kankuro why do you where that hat you look like a cat and jiraiya you are a pervert so am i snickers heheheheheheheheheand as my name suggests i am hinata fan boy you are so hot hinata marry me heh  
yours truly to all exept hinata  
narutoaddict/hinatafanboy  
to hinatalove narutoaddict/hinatafanboy_

"What's wrong with my teddy bear?" Gaara asked in a dangerous voice, "It was the only friend I had when I was a child."

"I haven't stuttered...for almost the entire chapter," Hinata said slowly so she wouldn't stutter.

"Temari made my hat for me when I was younger. Yes, I know I look like a cat, but ladies dig that kind of thing!" Kankuro protested.

"No they don't," All of the girls in the room said.

"We only like them when they are fluffy," Ino squealed.

"Oh no, not another pervert," Tsunade groaned.

"YES! WE ARE PERVERTS AND PROUD! At least you can admit it!" Jiraiya said with a laugh.

"Oh...I am glad you like me! But...maybe we should get to know each other first..." Hinata said as she blushed.

"NEXT LETTER!" Gai yelled youthfully.

_I said I'd get the rest of the gifts and what not out, so, here I am! Yay! Anyhow, moving on, please count this as a continuation of my Chapter 8 posting._

_Pooh Bear: A picture book of Sasuke in all the tortures you and I have ever forced upon him...Also, could you bring in Anko?  
Naruto: If Anko is there, I dare you to make-out with her fro..4 minutes...and compliement her for being pretty and stuff, and when you get out, I dare you to date her for at least a month!  
Anko: Snaps fingers I've reduced your psychical age. She now appears to be 13-15 years old, and looks somewhat like Naruto's Girl form, for some odd reason... You're my favorite female character, next to Hinata!  
Gaara: I dare you to kiss Ino and Sakura.  
Naruto(again): What's it like to have such a dangerous thing sealed inside of you? And RAMEN!  
Hinata: Glomps CUTE! Disappears again  
Ino: Are only people in your clan able to learn the Mind Transfer Jutsu? And if not, can I learn?  
Shikamaru: SAme Question as Ino, only with Shadow Possesion.  
Chouji: Same as the to above, only with your body expansion jutsus.  
Orochimaru: Lights him on fire, with a non-jutsu or water curable fire Ha! Take that!  
Sasuke: Drops an anvil in the shape of Orochimaru on his head hehehe...Then lights him on the same fire he put on Oro  
Itachi: Be a good boyfriend to Sakura-chan, or you'll be getting a very unpleasant visit...  
Kisame: I'll give you endless sushi in exchange for one spare Akatsuki cloak.  
Tobi: YOUR TOBI! YEAH!  
Lee and Gai: YOUTH! MAY THE FLAMES OF YOUTH EXPLODE, AND HELP US CONQUER ALL PROBLEMS! YOSH!  
Gai: Gives him back his hair, only makes it look baddass You trained Lee, so I automatically think you awesome.  
Kyuubi: How's it feel to be the most powerful thing ever, but get insulted by a 13 year old human almost every day?  
Kakashi: If I found a book that helps you ignore guy even more then Icha Icha, would you give it up?  
Jiraya: I dare you not to think perverted thoughts for 5 chapters...and if you do, every time you get zapped with a annoying electric  
That's about it...except..Snaps fingers, and Fluffy tails and ears appear on everyone, list below for what each person got  
Kiba: Dog  
Itachi: Weasel  
Sasuke: Monkey  
Naruto: Fox, with 8 extra tails  
Hinata: Bunny  
Kisame: Shark tail  
Tobi: Badgar  
Gaara: Shukkau's tail and ears, only fluffy and fit for his size  
Kankuro: Cat  
Temari: Girrafe ((Don't ask.))  
Kakashi: Dog  
Gai: Excatly like Kakashi's, only black instead of silver  
Lee: Panther  
Tenten: Lion  
Neji: Rat  
Deidara: Wolverine  
Tsunade: Dog  
Shizue: Mouse  
Anko: Fox, with 7 extra tails_

_Sorry if I missed anyone..And those won't come off unless Pooh Bear and I both say so, meaning that if you kill/hurt/otrture one of us, they'll -never- come off!...I'm also a fan of Anko-Naruto..Not sure why..I jsut think they're perfect for eachother, and so cute!...I also like Gaara/Hinata, but I'll accept if she's dateing Kiba, becasue it makes her happy.shock!  
Temari: You're my third favorite girl, and if you were older, I'd probuly ask you out. Nod, nod  
Tsunade: Did you ever have a crush on Jiraiya, or the 4th Hokage? And be Honest, or I'll make it so you can't gamble, or drink sake for three whole years!_

"Oh my goodness, I LOVE THIS BOOK! YAY! ANOTHER PERSON WHO TORTURES SASUKE! There should be a fanclub for people who torture Sasuke..." Pooh Bear said, "Oh, and Anko is already here."

"Unfortunately," Anko put in.

"WHAT? I HAVE TO KISS HIM/HER!" Anko and Naruto yelled at the same time.

"Umm...I think we should go to Anko's question first so that it won't be illegal for you two to complete your dare," Pooh Bear said as they skipped over the question for a moment. Snapping was heard and Anko was transformed into a girl at about age 14 or 15.

"I like that you made me younger, but kissing that idiot is what I get for being your favorite?" Anko screamed.

"Oh please, I kissed Sasuke! If I can handle that, then you can handly kissing Naruto!" Pooh Bear said.

"But kissing Sasuke was your choice!" Anko yelled.

"But it was a dare, and how would it look if I backed down from a dare?" Pooh Bear asked as she pushed Naruto into Anko, forcing the two to kiss, "Good, now just stay like that for four minutes!" Pooh Bear ordered.

"Umm, no," Gaara said once he read his dare.

"Just do it and get it over with," Temari said a sshe pushed Gaara into Sakura. Their lips met for a brief second before Gaara quickly pushed Sakura away. Kankuro grabbed Gaara and forced him to kiss Ino, and afterwards Gaara attempted to kill Kankuro for doing so.

"Okay, will whoever is next go already?" Ino asked.

"It's kind of cool and scary to have a demon sealed inside of me. YAY RAMEN!" Naruto screamed as he and Anko were finally able to stop making out.

Suddenly a boy popped in and glomped Hinata, knocking her over, and then disappeared after he yelled 'CUTE!'

"Umm...thank...you?" Hinata asked, confused.

"Yes, only people in my clan are allowed to learn mind transfer jutsu. Join our clan and then you can learn," Ino said cheerfully.

"Same answer as Ino," Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"Yes, only people in my clan can learn the jutsu!" Chouji said as he continued stuffing his face full of food.

"Orochimaru isn't here right now, but we can show all of the readers the torture Orochimaru is enduring!" Pooh Bear said.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Somewhere far away where the one known as Orochimaru resides

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kabuto, I just don't undertsand why everyone hates me," Orochimaru said as he began to get teary eyed. Kabuto handed him a box of tissues and rolled his eyes. This was the third time this week that Orochimaru had gotten so emotional, and it was only Monday!

"I'm sure they don't ALL hate you," Kabuto said in a bored tone.

"WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE SUPPORTIVE?" Orochimaru screamed. Suddenly, Orochimaru's hair was set on fire and from there the fire spread to the rest of his body. Orochimaru screamed in agony and stopped, dropped, and rolled on the floor in attempt to save himself. While all of this was happening, Kabuto grabbed his camera and began taking pictures to sell on the internet.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well, THAT was strange," Pooh Bear commented. Suddenly, an anvil in the shape of Orochimaru's head fell on Sasuke.

"AHAHAHA! THAT WAS GREAT! I WISH I HAD KABUTO'S CAMERA TO TAKE A PICTURE OF THAT!" Pooh Bear screamed as she fell ont eh floor laughing.

"Why don't you use your phone?" Naruto asked.

"GOOD IDEA!" Pooh Bear yelled a sshe took pictures of him being set on fire and rolling around on the floor to put the fire out, "WHOEVER IS NEXT GO!"

"Don't worry, he is a good boyfriend!" Sakura answered for Itachi.

"OKAY!" Kisame said as he sent an Akatsuki cloak to Emperor Jaden. Itachi glared at Kisame, and Kisame replied, "WHAT? I DID IT FOR THE SUSHI! THINK OF THE SUSHI ITACHI!" And with that tons of sushi fell from above on top of Deidara and Kisame began eating.

"HEY! I WANT SOME OF THAT SUSHI!" Pooh Bear yelled as she dove into the pile of sushi and began eating as well. She didn't get very much, for Kisame pushed her out and yelled, "MINE!"

"YAY! TOBI I AM!" Tobi yelled.

"YOUTH!" Gai and Lee yelled.

"YES! I AM AWESOME FOR TRAINING LEE!" Gai yelled as everyone admired his new hair.

"OH MY GOD! GAI IS HOT NOW! THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING!" Shizune screamed.

**"NO! I NEED TO GO BEFORE THE WORLD MAY COME TO AN END!" **the Kyuubi yelled inside Naruto, for he went back to residing inside Naruto, **"I HATE being insulted by this brat I have to live inside! I could kill him with one swipe of my paw, but because I'm stuck in here I can't to a damn thing!"**

"I don't think i could ever give Icha Icha up, it's addicting," Kakashi stated.

"NOT THINK PERVERTED THOUGHTS? NOOOOOOO!" Jiraiya screamed as the buzzer was placed on him. Suddenly electric volts began running through Jiraiya constantly until he was knocked out, for he couldn't think anymore perverted thoughts while he was knocked out.

"Wow, who knew he was THAT perverted?" Naruto asked.

"Thanks, Anko is your first favorite, right? Then who is your second favorite?" Temari asked as she blushed a bit.

"Where does this person live? I must kill him," Gaara stated when he saw the part about asking Temari out if she was older.

"I'll help you," Kankuro stated.

"YOU GUYS! STOP BEING SO OVERPROTECTIVE! THIS IS WHY I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND! Before they get to the front door either Kankuro freaks them out and threatens them or Gaara just kills them!" Temari cried.

"We're doing you a fovor Temari," Gaara stated, "And we would let you go out with Shikamaru, but you already blew your chance." Kankuro nodded in agreement.

"I never had a crush on the fourth. Jiraiya...well, he can't hear this since he's knocked out, so I'll tell you the truth. Against my better judgement, I've actually had a small crush on him ever since we were kids," Tsunade said as she blushed a bit.

"EWW! YOU AND PERVERTED SAGE!" Naruto yelled in disgust. Tsunade just glared at him.

"YAY! More fluufyness for you guys! You can choose which you want to wear since some of you got fluffy ears already," Pooh Bear decided. The boys who already got fluffy ears and tails earlier decided to keep what they already had, and all of the girls and boys who didn't have fluffy ears yet all got to wear fluffy ears now.

"Umm...thank you?" Hinata asked as she felt the bunny ears on her head.

"WHY DO I HAVE SO MANY TAILS?" Anko yelled as she looked at all of the tails she had.

"Let;s jus finish this letter please? I want to finish this before Sunday and I'm very tired and want to get as much done as possible!" Pooh Bear whined, "I've actually never heard of the NaruAnko pairing before...sounds interesting...if you know of any good stories for it, please let me know! Thanks! I love GaaraHina and KibaHina and I don't know who she should go with! Maybe it will be a love triangle for now..."

"RECTANGLE!" Naruto yelled as he poitned to himself.

"WHATEVER! NEXT LETTER PLEASE!" Pooh Bear yelled.

_Hiya! Im back! MWAHAHA! Anyways sorry everyone(even Shikamaru!) you were all wrong! The answere is...none because Icecream doesnt have any bone. Really thats it! Thanks Gaara and Akamaru! So here are my questions!  
1-Tsunade, want to go on a pervert-killing spree with me?  
2-Trust me Sasuke I have my ways...do you want to find out??glares evily  
3-Dang it! But that one guy died just now and the other one can't come back!(Trying not to spoil) What if get rid of that 'one' guy?  
4- God you kick major but! So if I do get rid of 'him' can I be your new partner?!!?!?  
5-Jiraiya, so... when is a good day for me to kill you?? Im open for anytime!smileBWHAHa  
6-And last but not least Kisame,ok if three chinese men were digging a hole to the moon how long would it take them to get home if they took a detoure around Jupiter? (Anyone can answere if they know it!)_

"OH MY GOD! SHIKAMARU WAS WRONG! THE APOCALYPSE IS HERE!" Asuma yelled.

"This is the second apocalypse claim this chapter! I told all of you, ONLY ONE APOCALYPSE CLAIM PER CHAPTER! It gets annoying if you put it in too many times," Pooh Bear said.

"But it IS coming sicne Shikamaru was wrong!" Chouji said. Pooh Bear sighed and ordered the first person to go.

"Go on a pervert killing spree with you? I think that as Hokage I'm not allowed to, but I'll be with you in spirit!" Tsunade said.

"No, I'd rather not find out, I have to restore my clan!" Sasuke screamed. Pooh Bear screamed and fainted as soon as she heard that.

"Who are you talking to in number three?" Shino asked.

"TOBI IS CONFUSED!" Tobi yelled.

"I think three and four is referring to Deidara?" Kisame asked.

"No idea, but if you are talking about me, feel free to get rid of Tobi so you can be my new partner...I'm, sure anyone is better than Tobi, yeah," Deidara stated.

"Tobi didn't know you cared so much!" Tobi yelled as he gave Deidara a bear hug.

"Jiraiya is knocked out right now, but I'm sure he would prefer not to die," Tsuande commented.

"NO! TUESDAY IS GOOD FOR MEAAAAAHHHHHH!" Jiraiya yelled as he was electrocuted yet again until he passed out again.

"Umm...Brianna?" Kisame asked, confused.

"I thought Brianna was that girl you dated in high school that stood you up at the prom, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Yes, I thought she might be the correct answer to the question. It seems like a logical answer, right?" Kisame asked.

"TOBI THINKS IT IS LOGICAL!" Tobi yelled.

"You're all wrong. The answer is 17 and three eighths light years," Shikamaru stated. Everyone just nodded their heads in agreement, for they did not want to argue with Shikamaru, for Shikamaru knows all.

"WAIT? SINCE WHEN DOES SHIKAMARU KNOW ALL?" Naruto yelled.

"Since 3:21 this afternoon, now read another letter!" Pooh Bear demanded as she finally woke up.

"Wow, congratualtions on knowing everything Shikamaru!" Naruto said as he began reading another letter.

_Dear naruto people, _

-hands a Tsunade box that doesnt have Orochimaru inside- (wink wink)

why'd you choose a toad to summon Jaraiya?

-hands Gaara a cookie-

sakura...you're a bitch and sasuke would like you more if you didnt like him

Ino...-kicks in the face-

Naruto you kick ass, -man-hugs-

and finally Tobi, why does your mask only have one hole in it?

"Umm, thanks?" Tsunade said as she threw the box to Pooh Bear who opened the door and threw it out the door.

"WAIT! YOU CAN OPEN THE DOOR?" everyone yelled.

"Of course! I'm the author! I can open the door and all of the readers who ask questions can open the door! How do you think they get in so they can hug or glomp or attack you?" Pooh Bear asked, "Now whoever is next go!"

"I happen to like toads!" Jiraiya said as he awoke again. He then passed out again when electric volts were sent into his body constantly.

A person walked through the dor and handed Gaara a cookie. Gaara looked at the cookie and threw it on the floor. Kankuro immediately ran over and ate it. The same person walked over and kicked Ino in the face, causing her to cry. He then went over to Naruto and hugged him.

"HEY! You didn't wait for Sakura to answer her question! You can't go out of order!" Pooh Bear yelled to the person.

"I didn't feel like making a second trip, so I decided to do everything in one trip," the person said as he walked through the door and left.

"All right then, it's your turn Sakura," Naruto said, very confused.

"I AM NOT A BITCH AND I DO NOT LIKE SASUKE ANYMORE!" Sakura screamed.

"Tobi's mask only has one hole because people only have one eye!" Tobi yelled.

"Tobi...people have TWO EYES, YEAH!" Deidara yelled.

"NOT CYCLOPS!" Tobi protested.

"You aren't a cyclops!" Kisame argued.

"BUT TOBI IS A KANGAROO!" Tobi yelled.

"No you are not and what does that have to do with anything, yeah?" Deidara asked, annoyed.

"Nothing, Tobi just lik-" "ENOUGH! Can we just read the next letter?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

_Hi again  
okay now my question is for everyone:  
Tell me what are your top three favorite pairing are. You know the people you are paired off with in fan fics or doujinshi.  
Well that's it for now, _

Lucy

"OH MY GOODNESS! THIS IS OUR 100th LETTER!" Pooh Bear screamed. Everyone in the room cheered and yelled, "THANK YOU FOR OUR 100th LETTER LUCY!"

"Okay, I'll go first! My favorite pairings are Me and Sakura, Me and Hinata, and Me and...Ino," Naruto concluded.

"I like Itachi and me and then I like InoShika a lot and I also like NaruHina because it is cute," Sakura said, "Your turn Sasuke. AND YOU CAN'T BE PAIRED WITH POOH BEAR!"

"THANK YOU FOR CLEARING THAT UP FOR HIM!" Pooh Bear said happily.

"Hn, I guess I like Naruto and me, and that's it. The others I don't care about," Sasuke said.

"I like Shikamaru and me, then ItaSaku, then KibaHina," Ino said.

"I could care less," Shikamaru said. Ino glared at him and Shikamaru finally said, "Fine, fine. I like me and Ino, me and Temari, and that's it."

"I like me and Hinata, Lee and Tenten, and Naruto and Sasuke!" Kiba said as he smirked at Naruto, who glared in return.

"I like...Kiba-kun and I...Naruto-kun and I...and Gaara-kun and I," Hinata whispered so no one could hear her.

"I like Kiba and Hinata, that's it," Shino said.

"I like me and Shikamaru, Gaara and Hinata, and Gaara and Sakura," Temari said.

"I like...me...and...Hinata..." Gaara stated in alow whisper, "But nothing else."

"I like sandcest!" Kankuro said. Temari smacked him in the back of the head, and Gaara covered his ears, trying to get the memory of his encounter with the sandcest fic out of his head.

"I like Anko and I, Naruto and Hinata, and Naruto and Sakura," Kakashi said.

"I LIKE LEETEN AND LEESAKU!" Gai yelled.

"I like Lee and I, Hinata and Gaara, and Hinata and Kiba," Tenten said.

"I like Tenten and I, Hinata and Gaara, and Neji and Sakura!" Lee yelled.

"Hn, I like Hinata and I and Hanabi and I...and I guess Lee and Tenten is okay," Neji said.

"I like Asuma and I, Hinata and Kiba, and Hinata and Naruto," Kurenai said.

"I like Kurenai and I, Shikamaru and Ino, and Ino and Chouji," Asuma said.

"Kakashi and I is good, and in this form I'm in right now Naruto and I is okay," Anko said.

"I like any of the girls paired with me, hehehe," Jiraiya said as he was electrocuted again.

"Ugh, I like HinaNaru, Jiraiya and me, and Shizune and Genma," Tsunade said as she smirked at Shizune, who blushed.

"I like Genma and me as well, and Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama, and Kakashi and Anko," Shizune said.

"TOBI LIKES ITACHI AND SAKURA AND TOBI AND TOBI!" Tobi yelled.

"Tobi and Tobi isn't a pairing, yeah," Deidar said through gritted teeth.

"TOBI AND TOBI IS A PAIRING! IT IS IT IS IT IS!" Tobi yelled. Deidara was about to scream at Tobi, but Itachi stopped him.

"Don't even bother, Deidara, it isn't worth your time," Itachi said. Deidara nodded and asked, "What are your favorite pairings, yeah?"

"Sakura and I, that's it," Itachi said.

"I like you and Sakura as well!" Kisame stold Itachi.

"I don't have any favorite pairings, yeah," Deidara said.

"Okay, did everyone go?" Pooh Bear asked.

"You didn't go!" Naruto said.

"Oh, okay. My favorite pairing is LeeTen, then ItaSaku, and then...a three way tie between NaruHina, KibaHina, and GaarHina!" Pooh Bear said, "NEXT LETTER!"

_(Shifts eyes from side to side)  
Okay I have some questions for you guys.  
To all of you: Do you know you are like on T.V., internet, known all around the world, have a manga and junk?  
Hinata: Well this is more of a statement then anything.. BUT You are one of my favorite characters. Also, have you ever found a fanfiction where you are hooked up with Orochimaru and Kabuto and you are pregnant.. Because I have.. (Shudders.)  
To all the kunoichi: Actually I think I've found some type of fanfiction like that with all of you, from here to some stories my friends write. (Shudders again) It's reallyy creepy. Also you all rock!  
Tsunade: I dare you to read an entire paragraph from icha Icha paradise.  
Jiraiya: I dare you to cover your ears.  
Kakashi: You too.  
Asuma: (Squeals and spazzes.) You. Rock.  
Kurenai: (Squeals and spazzes even more.) You too.  
Anko: Do you like Kakashi? (If she isn't here just skip her I suppose.)  
Naruto: I dare you to make out with Sasuke for three whole minutes.  
Gaara: (Kidnaps Gaara for about three minutes.)  
Rock lee: You are so awesome.  
Tenten: I dare you to make out with Rock lee, again.  
And To Pooh Bear Is my Hero: Finally someone who loves to torture Sasuke as much as I do! Love the story aswell._

"WE'RE ON TV?" Everyone yelled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about that! You are all on a tv show called Naruto and you have a manga that is also called Naruto so everyone knows what is going on in your lives," Pooh Bear said as if it were obvious.

"So that's how all these people knew who we were," Sakura said.

"THE SHOW IS NAMED AFTER ME! IT'S A SHOW ABOUT ME!" Naruto said happily. Everyone esle just groaned, wondering how someone could make a show about someone like Naruto.

"Umm...I guess I'll go...I'm honored that I am one of your...favorite characters..." Hinata managed to say, "I have never heard of a story like that...and I hope that I never find one and that never happens."

"We all hope that never happens to us either," Tenten stated. All of the girls nodded thier heads in agreement.

"Read Icha Icha Paradise? Fine, give me a book Jiraiya," Tsunade ordered. Jiraiya did nothing, for he was already knocked out from the electric volts, so Tsunade sighed and just took a book from Kakashi and began reading the last page of the book.

"MY B+VIRGIN EARS!" Gai screamed.

"NOOOOOO! I HAVEN'T GOTTEN THAT FAR YET! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kakashi screamed, holding out the 'no' for the entire time Tsunade was reading aloud so no one could hear her read.

"Here, take your damn book back," Tsunade said a sshe shoved the book into Kakashi's hands, who began reading, "ASUMA!"

"Umm...thanks! Do I really rock?" Asuma asked a she blushed a bit.

"Thank you! That means a lot to me!" Kurenai said with a smile.

"Do I like Kakashi? Well, yeah, but I can't do anything about it right now ebcause it is illegal for us to do anything in the form I'm in," Anko said, referring to her transformation into a 15 year old.

"AAAHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed.

"Oh, if I can do it, so can you!" Pooh Bear said as she pushed Naruto into Sasuke, forcing them to kiss.

"We'll check up on them in four minutes. GAARA!" Pooh Bear yelled.

Suddenly someone came through the door and kidnapped Gaara.

"All right then, LEE!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"Thanks, am I really awesome?" Lee asked, a blush appearing across his face. Tenten then decided to start her dare and so she began making out with Lee again.

"YAY LEETEN! Isn't that so cute Sasu- Oh, right, you're making out with Naruto...NOW I HAVE NO ONE TO AGREE WITH ME THAT THIS IS CUTE! DAMMIT! HURRY UP SASUKE!" Pooh Bear yelled. Finally the four minutes were up and Naruto and Sasuke seperated.

"FINALLY! ISN'T THAT SO CUTE SASUKE!" Pooh Bear squealed as she pointed to Lee and Tenten.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO AGREE WITH ME! ARGH!" Pooh Bear yeleld as she whacked Sasuke with one of the many paper fans in the room.

"OWW! FINE! IT'S CUTE! HAPPY?" Sasuke asked.

"YES! YAY FOR SASUKE TORTURERS! We seriously should get a fanclub! We could get jackets and everything!" Pooh Bear yelled, "Glad you like the story so far! NEXT LETTER!"

_Hi! Questions and dares for all!: _

1-Naruto: Dare: Make out with Temari. Question: What do you think of the GaaNaru pairing?

2-Temari: Dare: Hug Gaara. Question: What do you think of Gaara?

3-Kakashi: Dare: Hug every kunoichi. (Including Shizune, Tsunade, and Kurenai.) Question: Would you make out with Shizune?

4-Gaara: Dare: Hug Hinata. Question: What do you think of Hinata?

5-Kiba: Dare: Don't hurt Gaara. Question: Would you hug me?

6-Sasuke: Dare: Hug Pooh Bear Is My Hero and enjoy it. Question: Would you like the SasuGaa pairing?

7-Pooh Bear Is My Hero: Dare: Punch Sasuke. Question: Who's your favorite teacher? Iruka, Anko, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, or Gai?

I love these stories!

Suddenly Gaara appeared back in the room.

"What happened to you?" Temari asked.

"Break dancing...karaoke...ukuleles...laundry baskets...don't make be go back there again..." Gaara managed to say.

"What? That makes no sens-" Temari started, but was cut off when naruto began his dare to make out with her. After a few minutes they pulled apart, Temari in a daze, and Naruto said, "I HATE GAARNARU! I'M STRAIGHT!"

"Temari, your turn," Kankuro said. Temari didn't respond for she was still in a daze.

"TEMARI!" Everyone in the room yelled.

"WHAT? Oh, it's my turn. Okay," Temari said a sshe went over and hugged her brother, who didn't resond. He was still freaked out with his strange encounter with the person who kidnapped him.

"I think of Gaara as my little brother! I love my little brother, though sometimes I wonder if he loves me at all," Temari stated.

"IT IS YOUR TURN MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" Gai yelled. Kakashi sighed and closed his book and oroceeded to hug every kunoichi in the room. When he was finished, he went back to reading his book and said, "Would I make out with Shizune? Eh, sure. Why not?"

"Gaara," Temari said as she smirked and pushed Gaara into Hinata. Hinata smiled shyly at him, and he ruterned her smile with a giant bear hug. When he pulled away, he said, "Why do you care about how I view Hinata?"

"Just answer the question Gaara," Temari ordered.

"Ugh, I'm not really sure how I feel about her. I think I may actually like her..." Gaar whispered so no one in the room could hear him except Kiba who glared at Gaara and hugged Hinata.

"YOUR TURN KIBA!" Naruto yelled.

"Would I hug you? Sure, I guess," Kiba said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pooh Bear and Sasuke screamed.

"Sasuke, why are you screaming? I thought you wanted to use her to restore your clan," Naruto said.

"I do, but that doesn't mean I have to like her! It just means I hate everyone else more than I hate her," Sasuke grumbled.

"Just do it and get it over with Sasuke," Kakashi ordered as he pushed Sasuke in the direction of Pooh Bear. Sasuke and Pooh Bear both sighed and they gave each other a huge bear hug.

"Awwww," all of the girls in the room sighed.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke and Pooh Bear screamed as they pulled away from each other, a blush on both of their faces.

"Anyways, no, I wouldn't like SasuGaar. I don't like Gaara," Sasuke concluded.

"YAY! I GET A DARE!" Pooh Bear yelled as she ran over to Sasuke and punched him as hard as she could.

"That doesn't hurt," Sasuke said in an emotionless voice.

"BUT THIS WILL!" Pooh Bear yelled as she grabbed one of the many bricks in the room and threw it at his head, knocking him out.

"YAY! I knocked out Sasuke! Anyways, my favorite teacher? Hmm...I like Gai a lot just because he's really funny...so I guess Gai!" Pooh Bear said happily, "And I love these stories too! I read them all the time!"

"HA! I AM MORE POPULAR THAN YOU KAKASHI!" Gai yelled in Kakashi's face.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Kakashi asked, uninterested.

"CURSE YOU AND YOUR HIPNESS KAKASHI!" Gai screamed.

"Okay, can we just read another letter?" Ino asked imaptiently.

_OK FIRST OF ALL I LOVE YOU GAARA! I guess I'm a fangirl although I don't want to date Gaara I just think HE IS TOTALLY AWESOME IN EVERY WAY! By the way I like to be called Caroline-chan! SAKURA YOU KICK TOTAL ASS! AND I LOVES YOU TEMARI! YOU COMPLETELY AND TOTALLY BEAT INO-PIG IN EVERY SINGLE FREAKIN' WAY! Now i have a few dares and questions . . . questions first. _

Gaara: Who is your best friend?  
Sakura: Why do you always wear red?  
Naruto:(YOU ARE SO AWESOME NARUTO-KUN!)What food do you like besides ramen?  
Sasuke: WHY DON'T YOU SKIP CUTTING AND JUST GO KILL YOURSELF ALREADY!? I HATE YOU SASGAY!  
Kakashi: Do you like Anko?

OK NOW FOR THE DARES!

I DARE SAKURA AND GAARA TO MAKE OUT FOR THE WHOLE CHAPTER THEY CAN STOP TO ANSWER QUESTIONS THOUGH!

Same for Neji and Tenten, Ino and Kiba, Hinata and Naruto, and Temari and Shikamaru.

I DARE SASUKE TO NEVER MAKE OUT WITH NARUTO EVER AGAIN! POOR POOR NARUTO-KUN!

I LOVE GAARA AND SAKURA! IT'S SO CUTE! XD! I MEAN SHE IS A MEDIC SO SHE CAN HEAL HIS POOR BROKEN HEART!

I LOVE SASORI, DEIDARA, NEJI, GAARA, SAKURA, TEMARI, HINATA, NARUTO! (IN NO PARTICULAR ORDER)

BYE BYE! AND I LOVES YOU PANDA-CHAN!  
Caroline-chan

"Oh god, another fangirl," Temari and Kankuro sighed.

"At least this one doesn't want to date me," Gaara said thankfully.

"**OH YEAH! I like this Caroline-chan! She's smart! WE SO KICK ASS!" **Inner Sakura screamed, and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Thanks! See Ino? Everyone else knows I'm better than you! Just accept it!" Temari said with a smug look on her face. Ino just glared at her.

"Gaara, it's your turn," Kurenai said.

"My best friend? I don't really have a best friend..." Gaara admitted.

"I'LL BE YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Gaara fangirls everywhere screamed so loudly that everyone in the room could hear it.

"Umm...nevermind! Uh...THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND!" Gaara said as he pointed to a random person so he didn't have fangirls fighting each other to be his best friend.

"TOBI IS SO HAPPY THE HE IS YOUR BEST FRIEND KID WITH RED HAIR WHO'S NAME I DON'T KNOW!" Tobi yelled as he hugged Gaara tightly.

"Gaara...my name...is Gaara...NOW STOP CHOKING ME!" Gaara screamed as he tried to wriggle out of Tobi's grasp.

"Will whoever is next just go?" Ino asked.

"I don't always wear red! I just like to wear it because it looks nice on me," Sakura said cheerily.

"YES! I AM SO AWESOME! What food do I like besides ramen? Well, I like rice balls a lot!" Naruto said.

"Like I've told a bunch of other people, I really don't care what you think of me," Sasuke said.

"Do I like Anko? Hmm...I suppose I do a bit," Kakashi said a she read his book.

"Umm...do we really have to make out?" Sakura asked as she looked at Gaara.

"Yeah, do we?" Gaara asked.

"If you don't we can't get out of here," Temari said, "So just get it over with."

Sakura and Gaara both sighed and the two slowly walked toward each other and started to make out with each other.

"All of the other couples have to also, so come here Shikamaru!" Temari said a sshe pulled Shikamaru up off the gorund and started making out with him.

Hinata blushed when Naruto came over and smiled at her before the two began making out as well.

"EWW! DO I REALLY HAVE TO MAKE OUT WITH HIM/HER?" Ino and Kiba screamed at the same time.

"Just do it! It's only for the rest of the chapter," Kakashi said. Ino and Kiba sighed and glared at each other before Kankuro and Shino pushed them into each other so they would make out for the rest of the chapter.

"Neji, Tenten, you guys have to make out too," Kakashi said.

"NOOOOOOO! THIS IS RUINING MY PLAN TO FILL THE WORLD WITH LEETEN!" Pooh Bear screamed.

"Like you were ever going to fill the entire world anyway," Sasuke mumbled as he finally regained consciousness, getting him a whack in the back of the head from Pooh Bear. Tenten and Neji just ingored the two and started making out so that they could get out of the room sooner.

"Wait, I can never make out with Naruto again? THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Sasuke screamed.

"No one cares what you think. I like SakuGaar too! I like that idea, 'she's a medic and can heal his broken heart.' That's pretty clever!" Pooh Bear said. Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"NOOOOO! TOBI IS NOT LOVED!" Tobi screamed.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE LOVE GAARA! NO ONE LOVES ME!" Kankuro yelled.

"Shut up and read another letter," Shino ordered.

_Hi! I've got questions and dares.  
Naruto- Will you be my little brother? _

Sasuke- I dare you to say something Naruto would say. (laughs evilly) Also, I don't think you have chicken hair. It reminds me more of a cockatoo.

Sakura & Ino- I dare you to go one chapter without saying "Sasuke".

Neji- glomps I DON'T CARE WHO YOU LIKE! I LOVE YOU!

Ino- I really hate you.

Sakura- Sorry about earlier!

Much love, Camine Munei (aka The Empress of Squirrels)

"Sure, I'll be you rlittle brother!" Naruto said a she pulled away from Hinata for a moment, "I HAVE ANOTHER SIBLING NOW!"

"MY HAIR DOES NOT LOOK LIKE ANY BIRDS AT ALL!" Sasuke screamed, "Say something Naruto would say? Ugh, fine...Believe it! Or...Dattebayo!"

"THOSE ARE MY CATCHPHRASES! NOT YOURS!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke, who glared at him in return.

"Go one chapter without saying Sasuke?" Sakura and Ino both asked at the same time.

"You two should do that next chapter because this chapter is almost over," Pooh Bear informed them.

Someone appeared and stopped Neji and Tenten from making out by glomping Neji.

"Umm, thanks?" Neji asked, confused.

"Why do you hate me? I never did anything to you!" Ino protested as she unwillingly went back to making out with Kiba.

"It's okay, I forgive you," Sakura said quickly.

"Woah, you're the empress of squirrels! TOBI MUST BOW DOWN TO YOU!" Tobi yelled as he bowed down.

"Stop being such an idiot and get up, yeah," Deidara ordered, "And will someone read another letter?"

_So AWesome! I love this story! GO Hyuga-cest!  
Everyone- What do you think about Hyuga-cest?  
I love it! NO it is not my favorite pairing. NarutoXHinata is my fave._

"I HATE IT!" Almost everyone in the room yelled.

"I love it," Neji stated.

"I think it's okay, it's kind of cute," Pooh Bear gushed, "Glad you like the story! Next letter!"

_for naruto, when will you tell the about the kuubi, parins that i like naruto/anko, femele naruto/itachi, naruto/femele kuubi_

"Well, I think everyone sort of knows about it now that it was out in the open last chapter," Naruto said.

"That's another person who likes Naruto/Anko. I've really never heard of that pairing before! Can anyone let me know of a good story for that pairing? It sounds interesting..." Pooh Bear said.

"Whatever, can we just read the next letter? I want to get out of here," Sasuke said.

_girl with black hair and gold eyes appear)oops forgot about the damn illusion...(wolf ears, a lions tail, angel wings and her feet turn into birds claws)anyways...I have a prblem.Ya see I have this thrice damned to hell 3 headed dragon that could potentially destroy a palce the size of N.America. Any ideas on how to tame, maybe even use its abilities like channeling sunlight or transforming into it but keeping my conscience at the same time?_

The girl mentioned in the letter appeared in the room next to Pooh Bear.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Pooh Bear screamed out of surprise as she fell backwards on her back. The girl helped Pooh Bear get up as she explained to everyone her problem.

"So, can anyone help me?" the girl asked, hopefull.

"Kill it," Kisame said.

"Ooh! I know! Use multiple shadow clone jutsu and use all of your shadow clones to hold the dragon down and tie it up in some kind of unbreakable chain so that it can;t hurt you!" Naruto yelled.

"Wow, that's actually a pretty good idea Naruto," Sakura said, surprised.

"I have my moments," Naruto said with a toothy grin.

"You said something about transforming into it. Like Naruto said, make one clone of yourself. Then, have the clone transform into the dragon and use the clone to battle and weaken it and then when the dragon is weak enough, it should be much easier for you to tame it," Shikamaru explained.

"Anyone else have any ideas?" Pooh Bear asked. Everyone shook your heads no. The girl thanked them all and headed towards the door.

"HOPE WE COULD HELP YOU!" Naruto yelled as she left and closed the door behind her.

"Okay, we have one more letter and we're all done for this chapter!" Pooh Bear yelled. Everyone cheered as Pooh Bear began reading the last letter.

_I totally LOVE Ask The Naruto Cast!I have a few questions and dares if  
you dont mind sending them to the cast XD!_

1.Naruto-You own!I dare you to be tied together with Hinata with chains  
for the rest of the chapter.

2.Sasuke- Hey, Emo Sasu-GAY with the chicken/duck butt hair, a word of  
caution: STAY AWAY FROM Naruto! Violation of this will mean certain  
death at the hands of my brother (and you DONT want him angry). He  
believes that you two together is a bad idea... Oh, and how do you prefer to  
die? My brother is still thinking between unleashing his god-like sword  
skills on you, dumping you into a vat of slow-working acid, and putting  
u in the same room with a pissed off Gaara.Choose wisely...

3.Gaara-You were so cute when you were little.Yes.I have a picture of  
you when you were young.BELIVE IT!

4.Kakashi-I so dare you to kiss Gai sensei!!

5.Chouji-I dare you to give up food for the rest of the time your in  
the room.

6.Kiba-STAY...AWAY..FROM..HINATA-CHAN!NARUHINA IS WAY BETTER THAN  
KIBAHINA!IF YOU GET CLOSE TO HER,EXPECT THE ROOM TO GROW DARK AND STORMY AS  
MY UBER BROTHER WILL ATTACK YOU MERCILESLY!(i will owe him big time for  
this...)

PS:I bring gifts!

throws Ramen to Naruto,Mew Clan head bands for all XD,cutting knife  
for Sasuke for when he feels "emo",a chew toy for Akamaru,and a book on  
how to torture emo gay kids To Pooh Bear Is My Hero(who is also  
literally my hero XD)

"Glad you like this fic! I'm sure the cats doesn't mind answering your questions, right guys?" Pooh Bear asked. Half of the people in the room smiled, happy that they got to answer more questions, while the other half just glared threateningly at her.

"All right then, Naruto?" Pooh Bear asked.

"WHAT DOES 'OWN' MEAN?" Naruto screamed. Suddenly chains appeared around Hinata and Naruto. The two just shurgged and contined making out like they were dared to do.

"MY HIAR DOES NOT LOOK LIKE ANY KIND OF BIRD!" Sasuke yelled, "Tch, I could kill you and your brother at the smae time with one hand tied behind my back. I'm not going to choose, because you, nor your brother, can kill me!"

"THEN I'LL CHOOSE FOR YOU! Hmm...I think you should do a combination of sword skills and acid..." Pooh Bear said thoughtfully.

"Are you stalking me?" Gaara asked quickly before he went back to making out with Sakura like he was dared to do.

"WHAT? ARE YOU TRYING TO TORTURE ME?" Kakashi screamed.

"Just do it and get it over with, Kakashi," Kurenai said as she started to laugh.

"Yeah, don't worry, we won't tell!" Asuma said as he pulled a camera out.

"STOP BEING SUCH A BABY KAKASHI!" Anko screamed as she pushed Kakashi into Gai, causing thier lips to meet. Asuma started taking pictures like crazy, while Kurenai, Anko, Shizune, Tsunade, and Jiraiya were laughing their asses off. They started laughing even harder when Jiraiya started getting electorocuted again for he was thinking dirty thoughts.

"THAT WAS THE MOST DISGUSTING THING I HAVE EVER DONE IN MY LIFE!" Gai and Kakahsi screamed at the same time. The two glared at the laughing adults and Gai and Kakashi started chasing Asuma around for the camera.

"WHAT? NO FOOD? THAT'S TORTURE! ESPECIALLY SINCE THERE'S A BUFFET TABEL RIGHT THERE!" Chouji cried.

"Hinata is my girlfriend! I can go near her if I want! And as soon as the next chapter comes, I'm gonig to kill Naruto for touching her like he is!" Kiba yelled.

"NO ONE IS KILLING KIBA! The only people in here I won't allow the death of are Kiba, Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Naruto, Itachi, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Gaara, Tobi, and every other person in this room except for Sasuke," Pooh Bear stated, "However you are free to hurt them physically or emotionally in any way, shape, or form, as long as they don't die."

"Yeah, what she said!" Kiba yelled as he went back to making out with Ino.

"MORE RAMEN! Hehe," Naruto said as he tried to eat it, but he remembered he had to make out with Hinata so he did that first and waited for the chapter to end.

"YAY! TOBI LIKES THESE HEADBANDS!" Tobi yelled as Mew Clan Headbands appeared on everyone's forehead.

"These are very nice! And they match my outfit!" Pooh Bear said happily.

"Hn, whatever," Sasuke said as he tried to pull his off. "OWWW!" Sasuke yelped in pain as a knife was thrown at Sasuke, stabbing him in the leg. "I can't wait to get out of this room," Sasuke mumbled as he picked up the knife and put it in his pocket.

"YAY! HOW TO TORTURE EMO GAY KIDS LIKE SASUKE! Actually, Sasuke declared himself bisexual now, so will this book still work for him?" Pooh Bear asked as she flipped to the first page of the book. "YAY! It will work for him!"

"It says how to torture gay kids though, not bisexuals," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"BUT LOOK AT PAGE ONE! This book is to teach anyone how to torture emo kids who are gay, lesbians, or bisexuals," Pooh Bear said happily as she stuck her tongue out at Sasuke. Pooh Bear immediately began reading and said, "Thanks for the book! I'm honored that I'm your here! Everyone who is asking questions are my heroes because those questions keep this fic alive, wllowing me to torture Sasuke more! THANK YOU EVERYONE!"

"THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!" Naruto yelled quickly.

"Yeah, until next time everyone! I don't feel like writing an author's note, so I'll just say it here! I AM SO SORRY IF THERE ARE ANY SPELLING MISTAKES, WHICH I AM SURE THERE ARE SOMEWHERE IN HERE! I have Wordperfect, and that doesn't always catch the spelling mistakes. Actually, it never catches spelling mistakes! Also, sorry it took so long to update! My grade in History fell a bit because I don't care about that class at all, and I had to work ahrd to get it back up before progress reports came out! Hopefully updates will come sooner now that Spring Break is almost here! Actually, Spring Break starts on my brithday so I'm really happy!" Pooh Bear screamed happily.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY POOH BEAR!" Almost everyone in the room yelled (by now you should already know who didn't say it.)

"Thanks you, but my brithday isn't today! I'll let you guys know when it is, okay?" Pooh Bear said. Everyone nodded thier heads and went back to doing what they were doing.

"Anyways, until next time everyone! BUH-BYE!" Pooh Bear yelled as she waved to the camera and turned it off.


	11. Pooh Bear's Author Note

**_POOH BEAR IS MY HERO'S AUTHOR'S NOTE!_**

This author's note is kind of unnecessary as I could just put all of this information in the summary of the story, but I didn't want to delete the summary! Anyways, I just wanted to inform everyone that this story will be on **TEMPORARY **hiatus until further notice. I am hoping that I can continue it very soon, but I've just been so swamped with schoolwork and everything that I've kind of been neglecting all of my stories. I am hoping to update sometime in May if possible, but if the schoolwork doesn't let up soon that won't be happening. This story will be updated by the **END OF JUNE **at the **LATEST!** So, I'm sorry I haven't been updating and I hope I get a break in school so I can update soon! Buh-bye!

Pooh Bear Is My Hero


	12. Pooh Bear Begins Watching Her Movie

"Hi everyone! I've finally written another chapter! Isn't that great?" Pooh Bear screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Terrific," Sasuke said sarcastically as Pooh Bear glared at him.

"I'm ignoring you, Sasuke! Anyways, my history grade somehow got up to a B+ without me even doing anything, and all of my other grades are good, so I now have time to write more chapters!" Pooh Bear said excitedly, "And before we begin with this chapter, I would just like to point out how SORRY I AM for all of the TYPOS IN THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS! I promise I'll try to spell check better from now on! Also, I don't own Naruto, so don't sue me! Also, I have to remind Sakura and Ino that they can't say 'Sasuke' for the entire chapter. With that said, shall we get started?"

"I WANT TO READ THE FIRST LETTER! LET ME! LET ME! LET ME!" Naruto screamed as he grabbed a letter.

_Questions...hm. Idk. I have oddly fallen in love with naruto over the past few days...man...I read to many fan fics...but anywho. Uhm. Naruto. Let's do him...This image has been passing through my mind of you in distressed jeans and a black  
t-shirt...and without your head band...I don't know why though...So could you take off your head band and put on...a black t-shirt and...jeans? -hands clothing- I love Kiba so I thought I should ask...-gives Kiba cookie- -gives Naruto cookie-  
hm. One more question...Tenten...I heard you look better without your hair tied up then with it...Is this true?  
Ok...uhm...I can't think of anything else at the moment, so let's just leave it at that.  
-Accesorized_

"How do I look guys?" Naruto asked as he showed off his new clothing, "Does it make my butt look big?"

"Yes," Sasuke commented.

"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT MY BUTT SASUKE?" Naruto screamed as he faced Sasuke.

"Because you asked if your butt looked big, so I looked, and it did!" Sasuke shot back.

"WellMMPH!" Naruto mumbled as a cookie appeared in his mouth. A cookie then appeared in Kiba's mouth as well. The two ate thier cookies quickly and thanked Accesorized for the cookies.

"Tenten, your turn," Pooh Bear commented as she continued watyching the movie playing on the TV in the room.

"Since when did we get a TV?" Neji asked.

"Never you mind! Tenten, go!" Pooh Bear ordered.

"Wait, what are you watching?" Naruto asked as he went over and inspected the screen.

"DOES IT MATTER? TENTEN, GO!!!" Pooh Bear screamed as she pushed Naruto out of the way of the TV.

"Does my hair look better down?" Tenten repeated the question.

"YES!" All of the male members of Team Gai shouted at her, since they were the only ones in the room who have ever seen her with her hair up.

"But it does look nice up, as well!" Lee said as he did the nice guy pose.

"Alright, I guess it looks better down then. I just like to put it up so that it doesn't get in my face during training," Tenten informed everyone.

"Next letter!" Lee said as he began reading.

_Hi again everyone, I'm glad that you like the tails and ears! Anyways, on with the questions. _

Sasuke: I hate to say this, but I...respect you...I STILL don't like you though. But, you did the world a HUGE favor, and it's NOT ITACHI! Oh, and also, what do you think of KakaNaruSasuOro? Oh, and I dare you to...um...Yeah. I'm not daring you because it's too troublesome and you look like a GIRL! HAHAHA. I dare you to wear your timeskip outfit. Drats, I can't believe that I repsect you of all the people.

Sakura: You SO belong with any male in the series, except Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Jiraiya. Also Kakashi. But that's a cute pairing though. Anyways, what do you think of SakuNaruHinaIta? Just wondering. But yea.

Itachi: What do you think of Uchiha cest? That's all I have to say. Oh, and SakuItaSasuNaru?

Kakashi: What do you think of fivesomes? You know like KakaIruGaaSasuNaru?  
Naruto: I LOVE YOU WITH A PASSION! Anyways, what do you think about this pairing, SakuNaruHinaTenIno?

Tobi: TOBI-SAMA! glomps Tobi You are the best character, besides Yondaime-sama.drools Yondaime-sama ROCKS! Like you do too Tobi! What do you think of this pairing, TobiSakuItaKisaDeiSaso? Just wondering.

Oh and to all of the Naruto cast: What do you think of these three pairings, IruKakaGaiLeeNaru? TobiSakuItaSasuKisaDeiSaso? NaruSakuSasuItaOro? KabuSakuNaruItaTobi?  
Oh, and this last pairing, IruKakaGaiOroKabuSasuGaarNejiLeeNaruHinaSaku? By the way, for the other things that I asked Naruto, Itachi, Kakashi, and Sasuke.

Poor Bear is My Hero: Your fic rocks! And is pretty cool.

That's all from me guys,

Yondaime-kun

PS: Yondaime-sama and Tobi are AWESOME! Also Obito, Itachi, Gaara, Naruto, Kakashi, Neji, Kiba, and yea. The list continues.

PPS: Bye bye guys again.

"At least someone around here respects me," Sasuke said as he glared at everyone in the room. "What do I think of KakaNaruSasuOro? I've never heard of it before but it sounds interesting. I'd try it out sometime. And what's wrong with me new clothes?" Sasuke asked as he pointed to his timeskip outfit he was now wearing. Everyone was quiet, until Pooh Bear, Naruto, and Kiba burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke growled.

"Sorry, I wasn't laughing at you. I didn't even notice you. I was laughing at the movie," Pooh Bear stated as she looked at Sasuke, but she started laughing even harder when she saw him.

"And you two?" Sasuke said as he looked to Kiba and Naruto.

"We were laughing at you," the two boys confirmed. It was at this point that Sasuke started to chase both boys around the room in attempt to kill them both.

"Shouldn't you do something?" Kisame asked.

"Nah, they'll be fine. Besides, I'll miss the best part of the movie if I leave!" Pooh Bear exclaimed.

"What are you watching, anyway?" Kisame asked.

"If you must know, it's-" Pooh Bear was cut off by Sasuke screamed 'I'm going to kill you!' at Kiba and Naruto as they laughed like little girls at him.

"I LOVE that movie! Mind if I watch with you?" Kisame asked.

"Be my guest," Pooh Bear said as she clapped her hands and a chair appeared for Kisame to sit on.

"Sakura, just go, yeah," Deidara said.

"Okay. I don't think I belong with ANY man in the series, that would make me seem like a slut! And I'm not to fond of SakuNaruHinaIta. I think I should only be with Itachi and no one else!" Sakura gushed, "Itachi?"

"I hate Uchihacest. It's disgusting. I don't like SakuItaSasuNaru, either," Itachi explained.

"Kakashi, my rival, it is your turn!" Gai yelled.

"Hmm...do I like fivesomes? Never had one before. I'd try one, but not with Gaara, Sasuke, or Naruto," Kakashi said as he continued to read his book.

"THANK YOU! Tobi agrees that Tobi is awesome!" Tobi exclaimed as Deidara groaned

"What's a pairing?" Tobi asked Deidara.

"Well, does that answer your question, yeah?" Deidara asked Yondaime-kun.

"Wow, those are some of the longest pairings I have ever heard in my life," Anko said.

"Everyone, answer the questions," Pooh Bear said in attempt to keep everyone on track. Everyone was silent, until Naruto said, "We have never heard of these pairings."

"And we never want to hear them again. They're disgusting," Ino said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright then. Thank you! I'm glad you like it! Sorry it's been taking me so long to update!" Pooh Bear screamed.

"YES! TOBI IS AWESOME!" Tobi yelled, "AND SO IS YONDAIME! Hey, why isn't Yondaime h-"

"SHUT UP TOBI!" Kisame, Itachi, and Deidara screamed. Everyone looked at the Akatsuki members suspiciously, but didn't ask them anything.

"Do you think they know something we don't?" Sakura whispered to Ino.

"It seems like it. Try and get some information out of Itachi," Ino whispered. Sakura nodded and walked over and sat by Itachi and began talking with him.

"BYE BYE YONDAIME-KUN!" Naruto yelled as he began reading another letter.

_FIRST OF ALL THANK YOU FOR SAYING YOU LIKE ME SAKURA AND INNER SAKURA! I love inner Sakura! And Temari you're my favorite girl character! I LOVE YOU KANKURO-KUN! Just not as much as Gaara-kun! I LOVE YOU ALL! Except for Itachi and Sasgay. Aw it's ok that you're an idiot Tobi i love you. Anyway Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, don't freak i'm a minor fangirl. You know the type that loves Gaara but doesn't want to date him, smother him, want him all to himself, or do anything stalkerish. That's just creepy. So hands Gaara crazy fan girl repelent there you go. Anyway i have more questions and dares. _

Questions:

To all those i made make out: HONESTLY ANSWER! What did you think of your make out sessions?  
Kiba: I love you, you know that? only as a friend though. I don't want to date any of you. You belong with Ino.  
Kankuro: WHy do you like puppets so much?  
Fangirls: OK LEAVE GAARA ALONE! DON'T YOU HAVE LIVES?!?!?!?!  
Sakura: ADMIT IT! YOU LOVE GAARA DON'T YOU?!  
Gaara: ADMIT IT! YOU LOVE SAKURA DON'T YOU?!

Dare:

POOH BEAR BRING IN ANKO OK!  
Sasgay go drown youself.  
And i'm sorry pooh bear but . . . I DARE NO MORE LEETEN!  
Itachi (if he's even there . . . i'm not sure i forget) go get a sex change operation.  
OK ALL DONE!  
OH YEAH GIVE NARUTO SOME RAMEN AND RICE BALLS AND EVERYONE ELSE ANY FOOD THEY WANT!  
ok now i'm done!  
Caroline-Chan

"Oh, no problem Caroline-chan! You seem like a cool person!" Sakura said as she continued trying to get information out of Itachi.

"**HELL YEAH SHE'S A COOL PERSON!**" Inner Sakura yelled.

"IT WAS HORRIBLE!" Ino, Kiba, and Gaara yelled.

"Well, it could have been worse," Sakura said thoughtfully.

"Besides the fact that Neji can't kiss to save his life, I agree with Sakura. It could have been much worse," Tenten said as she sat down next to Lee.

"Hn, you aren't that great a kisser yourself," Neji commented, "But I agree that it could have been worse."

"It was...nice," Hinata whispered.

"I enjoyed it," Naruto said with a toothy grin as Kiba and Gaara glared at him.

"I loved it," Temari said as Ino glared at her.

"Eh, it was ok," Shikamaru said in a bored tone as he walked over to the TV where Kisame and Pooh Bear were. "What are you watching?" he asked them quickly as he looked at the screen.

"It's called-" Kisame and Pooh Bear were cut off when Kiba started screaming.

"Mind if I watch with you?" Shikamaru asked in a bored tone.

"Sure. Sit down," Pooh Bear said as she moved over on the couch she was sitting on to make room for him.

"NO WAY WILL I EVER DATE INO!" Kiba screamed.

"AND NO WAY WILL I EVER DATE DOG BREATH!" Ino yelled, "Kankuro, go!"

"I've just always liked puppets. They are so interesting and you can do so many different things with them," Kankuro said with a smile, "Uhh...Gaara's...fangirls?"

Everything was silent until a loud, "WE LOVE GAARA AND WILL NEVER ABANDON HIM!!!" was heard in the room.

"HEY! I'm trying to watch a movie here!" Pooh Bear screamed at the top of her lungs into a megaphone so the fangirls could hear her.

"WHAT MOVIE?" All of the fangirls screamed.

"Ugh, it's called-" Pooh Bear was cut off yet again because the fangirls started screaming because one of them thought they saw Gaara.

"Now, will all of you SHUT UP SO I CAN WATCH THE MOVIE?" Pooh bear screamed into the megaphone. Pooh Bear was answered by silence, so Pooh Bear took that as a yes and began watching the movie again.

"Ok, that was strange," Ino said.

"And you're surprised?" Sasuke asked, "Sakura, your turn."

"Do I love Gaara? Uh, he's okay, but I love Itachi!" Sakura said as she continued talking to Itachi.

"Do I love Sakura? No, I love...Hinata," Gaara whispered.

"POOH BEAR!" Naruto screamed, "YOUR TURN!"

"Ugh, WHAT? I WANT TO WATCH MY MOVIE!" Pooh Bear screamed.

"BRING IN ANKO!" Naruto said.

"SHE'S ALREADY HERE!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"Go drown myself? Screw you," Sasuke shot back.

"Good one," Pooh Bear said sarcastically as she continued to watch her movie with Kisame and Shikamaru.

"Hn, you'll change your tone when you read what's next," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"What are you talki-WHAT?!?!?!?! HELL NO! THAT IS SO NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" Pooh Bear screamed.

"You said we need to do whatever the readers say, so that includes you, right?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Y-Y-Yes..." Pooh Bear said through gritted teeth.

"Then no more LeeTen," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"NO! NO NO NO! I AM THE WRITER OF THIS STORY AND IF I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS THEN I DON'T HAVE TO! Therefore, I'm going to continue writing LeeTen!" Pooh Bear stated, "But, I will make a compromise. I will write less LeeTen. That way, everybody is happy! ITACHI! YOUR TURN!"

"I'm not getting a sex change. I can't get one until I leave anyways if I were to get one," Itachi commented.

"YAY! MORE RAMEN!" Naruto yelled.

"FOOD!" Everyone yelled as they began eating.

"Next letter!" Anko said as she began reading.

_Oh, and I'm back again. _

Poor Bear Is My Hero: Thanks for the pic. I forgot to put that in with the last review.

To all the Naruto cast: What do you think of fivesomes? You know what I mean, and oh, when Sasuke gets in his timeskip outfit, do you think that he looks like a girl?

This is short, so bye you guys,

Yondaime-kun

"YAY! YOU'RE BACK!" Tobi yelled.

"Your welcome! Hope you like it!" Pooh Bear said.

"THEY ARE DISGUSTING!" All of the girls in the room yelled.

"They seem interesting," Sasuke said.

"I think I'd try one sometime, with the right people, of course," Kakashi stated.

"EWW! NEVER!" Naruto yelled.

"UNYOUTHFUL!" Lee and Gai screamed.

"HELL NO! NEVER WOULD I HAVE ONE!" Kiba yelled.

"I WANT TO TRY ONE!" Kankuro yelled.

"I will never have one," Gaara stated darkly.

"Ditto," Shino agreed with Gaara.

"I don't think I'd have one either," Asuma said.

"THEY'RE AWESOME!" Jiraiya screamed.

"Hn, no comment," Neji stated cooly.

"Who cares?" Shikamaru asked.

"I agree with Shikamaru," Chouji said.

"I wouldn't have one," Itachi said.

"Never would I have one, yeah," Deidara said.

"What's a fivesome? Tobi asked.

"They seem interesting. I may try it once," Kisame said.

"Okay, let's get off this subject and move onto the next letter!" Pooh Bear said as she threw a letter at Kankuro.

"WHAT IS A FIVESOME?" Tobi screamed.

"Well, you see, it's when five people-" "KANKURO!!!" Temari and Gaara screamed at their brother, stopping him from explaining what a fivesome is.

"Fine, fine, I'll read the damn letter," Kankuro said bitterly.

_hehe I hope you have a nice birthday Pooh Bear! _

Naruto- If you don't dump that other girl right now, you will feel the wrath of my fist...

Sasuke- Jump in a lake and die and that's an order not a request

Gaara-Will you be my brother? Pwetty pwease?

Hinata-I'll let you have naruto as soon as I'm done with him M'kay?

Pooh Bear- Can you give a copy of that book? I would love to torture Sasuke right by your side!

Tsunade- If you had the chance to kill all perverted men, would you take it?

Well anyways this what the girl Naruto is dating looking like:

Tanned skin with long blck hair that is silky and smoother than Neji's hair.It tied up in a ponytail , she beautiful brown eyes with a Cat ears on her head. She wears shirt that has a big cut in the middle of it so a liitle bit of her clevage is showing.the shirt is white and her pants and Blue Jeans and her shoes are Nikea running shoes. Finally she had a long cute Cat tail. Did I metion she was really beautiful?

"I had a lovely birthday, thank you!" Pooh Bear said with a smile.

"BUT I WANT TWO GIRLFRIENDS!" Naruto yelled, "I PROMISE I'LL BE NICE TO YOU BOTH!"

"Will people stop telling me to die? It's not going to make me die," Sasuke said.

"I think you should obey this one. Didn't you read? It's an ORDER, not a REQUEST!" Pooh Bear screamed in Sasuke's ear.

"Umm...sure?" Gaara said, confused as to how he gained a new sibling.

"Umm...thank you..." Hinata whispered as a blush came across her face.

"SURE! I'm sending it right now," Pooh Bear said as she made a copy of the book and put it in a box and mailed it to Hinata'sbf. "Maybe you can come in for one chapter and we can both torture him together and then he'll really go insane!"

"Oh dear god," Sasuke groaned.

"TSUNADE-SAMA! YOUR TURN!" Shizune yelled.

"No, I wouldn't take it because then therenwould be no men left on the earth. All men are perverts, some just don't show it," Tsunade concluded.

"YES! I HAVE A REALLY BEAUTIFUL GIRLFRIEND!" Naruto yelled happily.

"Hey, why don't I take her off your hands, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked with a smirk.

"NO! STAY AWAY! SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!" Naruto screamed as Temari began reading the next letter.

_Hey everyone! Me again :)! So, heres everything! _

Naruto: Um... hi. I can't think of anything to say. Actually, I give you Prince of Tennis manga! Why? I have no clue! I still love you:)

Sasuke: Ok, if you had to choose, would you rather be raped by Orochimaru or relive the death of your clan?

Sakura: I keep throwing bricks at you because you always are acting bratty and bitchy. But, I"m sorry and I see how nice you can be:) So, I give you 1 good dare. I dare you to go into this nice private room that I have placed with Itachi:) I'm nice today.  
Temari: Thanks for letting me borrow your fan! It really worked on my little bro! Also, kill Ino now! You're also awesome. When my bro is being nice and normal, he says I act just like you!

Shika: Yo, you're probably annoyed to hell now, right? I give you some ear numbing pills. Now you can't hear anything for a few hours. Go catch up on some sleep!

Tobi: HI! TOBI'S A VERY GOOD BOY!

Dei: How do you feel about the DeiSaso pairing?

Itachi: Hi.

Gaara: Go kiss Hinata again!

Hinata: If you had to choose between Neji and Sasuke, who would it be?

Kakashi: I give you voodo dolls of your students. Have fun!

Tsunade: Can I be the 8th Hokage? (After Naruto and Konohamaru)

Gai: I give you the same clothes as Sakura in you size. I dare ya to wear them for 2 chapters.

Asuma: I give you 7 packs of cigerattes.

To all of the guys: I give you each the 1 thing you want and say it out loud.

To all of the girls: I give you the chance to freeze all of the guys for 20 min and do whatever you please to them.

Well, thats all for me. Later.

EmEm-sama.

"What is Prince of Tennis?" Neji asked.

"What's tennis?" Naruto asked as he began looking through the manga. Being such a brilliant genius, it took Naruto exactly 6 minutes and 47 seconds to figure out he was holding the book upside down.

"You're such a baka," Sasuke commented to Naruto.

"SHUT UP AND GO TEME!" Naruto screamed.

"Fine. I guess I would have to choose raped by Orochimaru. I would never want to relive the death of my clan again. I would die before doing that," Sasuke said as he shuddered at the thought, "Sakura, your turn."

"I AM NOT A BRAT OR A BITCH! I'm glad you have changed your mind about me," Sakura said with a smile, "Itachi, let's go to the room!" Sakura said as she pulled Itachi to the door that appeared on one of the walls in the room.

"No problem, any time. I know what it's like to have annoying brothers. Pooh Bear says I can't kill Ino now, but once we leave I'll definitely kill her," Temari said with a smirk.

"WHAT?" Ino screamed.

"Don't worry, no one is going to kill you. YOU AREN'T KILLING INO EVEN IF IT IS OUTSIDE OF THIS ROOM, TEMARI! SHE'S ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS!" Pooh Bear screamed.

"Hmph, whatever," Temari said as she sat down against the wall.

"Yes, now I can finally get some sleep!" Shikamaru exclaimed as he quickly swallowed the pills and went to sleep.

"YES! TOBI IS A VERY GOOD BOY!" Tobi screamed in Deidara's ear.

"Ugh, you don't think that Shikamaru kid has any more of those pills, do you, yeah?" Deidara asked Kisame.

"SHH! I'm watching-"

"DEIDARA-SENPAI!" Tobi yelled, interrupting Kisame.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, YEAH?" Deidara screamed.

"It's your turn!" Tobi informed Deidara.

"Ugh, what do I think of DeiSaso? I don't like it, we're just friends, which is more than I can say for me and TOBI!" Deidara screamed in Tobi's ear, "Itachi?"

"Itachi's not here now, but if he were he would say 'Hn'," Kisame informed everyone, "Gaara?"

Gaara swiftly moved over to Hinata and kissed her, but after about three minutes the two still did not part from one another.

"Aww, they are so cute together!" Temari gushed.

"I agree, but tell them to keep it down, they're louder than the movie and I have it on full volume!" Pooh Bear complained.

"Or we could just get rid of the noise all together!" Kiba yelled as he grabbed Hinata and pulled her away from Gaara before yelling, "STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!" Gaara just glared at Kiba while thinking of ways he could kill him.

"It's your turn Hinata," Kiba informed the blushing girl.

"Oh. I w-would choose Sasuke because if I went with N-Neji it would be incest and I d-don't like him that way," Hinata said.

"Hehe, thanks for the dolls," Kakashi said as he immediately began playing with the dolls of his two male students.

"OWW! MY ARM! KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto yelped in pain as his arm was bent in a way no arm should ever be bent.

"OWW! WHAT DID YOU POKE IN MY ASS?!?!?" Sasuke screamed as he fell on the ground in pain.

"Hehe, I'm going to have fun with this," Kakashi said as he smirked beneath his mask, "Tsunade, why don't you go?"

"If you come to Konoha and began the greatest ninja in the village, then I'm sure you could become the 8th Hokage! I'm not making any promises, though," Tsunade said.

"Do you guys like my new clothes?" Gai asked everyone as he struck a pose. Almost everyone started laughing at his new attire, but Gai took it as a compliment.

"Yes, I needed some more of these!" Asuma declared. At this point, Pooh Bear looked away from the TV and ran to Asuma and took the cigarettes and went to the door that lead to the outside world and threw them outside. Before closing the door, a loud "OWW!" was heard before an irritated Iruka walked in and closed the door and yelled, "WHY DID SOMEONE THROW SEVEN PACKS OF CIGARETTES AT ME?"

"IRUKA! YOU FOUND US!" Gai yelled. Iruka said nothing and instead just stared at the strange scene in front of him.

"Do I dare ask what's going on in here?" Iruka asked.

"IRUKA! I'll tell you what's going on!" Naruto yelled. And so, Naruto, with the help of everyone else in the room, proceeded to tell Iruka everything that had happened in the room.

"So why are you here Iruka?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, in the middle of class today these horse ears appeared on me and so I figured the only logical explanation was that you guys were being held in here against your will and someone had dared me to wear these," Iruka explained, "So, I came looking for you."

"Oh," everyone said in unison.

"Anyways, why did you get rid of my cigarettes?" Asuma asked Pooh Bear.

"Smoking is bad for you, and I don't want my lungs ruined from your second-hand smoke because you need to have a cigarette," Pooh Bear informed Asuma.

"Asuma, just say that's what you want for the next part of the letter," Kakashi said.

"RIGHT! I want my seven packs of cigarettes!" Asuma said as the cigarettes appeared. Pooh Bear quickly took them and threw them out the door once again. "DAMN!" Asuma yelled.

"I want the next Icha Icha Paradise book," Kakahsi said as he got his book.

"I want porn!" Jiraiya yelled as Tsunade proceeded to whack him in the pack of the head.

"WHAT DID I DO?" Jiraiya screamed as he began looking through the porn he just got.

"WHAT KIND OF WISH IS THAT?" Tsunade roared.

"A GOOD ONE! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT YOU DIDN'T THINK OF IT!" Jiraiya screamed, earning him a punch from Tsunade.

"I WANT MORE SPANDEX!" Gai said a box of spandex clothing fell in front of him.

"I want Hinata," Neji said. Hinata appeared in front of him. She proceeded to quickly run away from Neji, who was creepily smirking down at her.

"What a waste of a wish," Pooh Bear commented to Ino, who nodded her head in agreement.

"I want a new set of weapons," Lee said as a set of weapons appeared in front of him. "Thank you!" Lee yelled. He then proceeded to give the weapons set to Tenten, who squealed in delight and hugged and thanked him for the lovely and thoughtful gift.

"I want ramen!" Naruto yelled as he received more ramen.

"I want Pooh Bear so I can restore my clan!" Sasuke yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOO! I WANT TO WATCH MY MOVIE!" Pooh Bear screamed as she was magically moved from the couch to right in front of Sasuke. She immediately slapped Sasuke across the face and ran back to the couch so she could watch her movie.

"I want a new pair of sunglasses," Shino said a she got his wish.

"I want Hinata!" Kiba yelled as Hinata appeared in front of Kiba.

"I want more food!" Chouji yelled as he got his wish, "Shikamaru is still asleep, so I think he's fine for now."

"I want a Sandcest fanfic I haven't read yet!" Kankuro yelled as he got his wish.

"I want my teddy bear," Gaara said as his teddy bear appeared in his hands.

"I want a pet piranha that I can name Juanito," Kisame said as he got his wish.

"I want earplugs so I don't have to listen to Tobi," Deidara said as his wish was granted and he applied the earplugs.

"TOBI WANTS A TUBE OF STRAWBERRY SCENTED LIP GLOSS!" Tobi yelled as his wish was granted.

"Tobi, why did you wish for lip gloss?" Kisame asked hesitantly.

"Because Tobi enjoys wearing lip gloss," Tobi exclaimed as he applied the lipgloss on his mask.

"I wish I was back in my classroom," Iruka said, and he was sent to his classroom.

"Wait, he gets to leave?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure," Pooh Bear said as she continued to watch her movie.

"WHAT?" Everyone in the room screamed at once.

"The letter said that you could each have ANY wish you wanted. He wanted to leave, so he got to leave. It's not my fault you were all too stupid to figure that out," Pooh Bear said, "Now shut up so I can watch my movie."

"What movie are you watching, anyway?" Ino asked.

"I'm watching AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pooh Bear began screaming, cutting herself off.

"WHAT?" All of the girls in the room yelled.

"WHY DID THE MOVIE STOP?" Pooh Bear screamed.

"Well, all of the guys are now frozen for 20 minutes, and since there is a guy on the screen right now, maybe the movie was frozen as well," Shizune said.

"WHAT? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pooh Bear began screaming.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

20 Minutes Later

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- IT'S BACK ON!" Pooh Bear screamed as the movie began again and all the boys became unfrozen.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All of the boys began screaming at once.

"Ugh, will you all SHUT UP SO I CAN WATCH MY MOVIE?" Pooh Bear screamed.

"Sure. As soon as someone tells us WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ALL OF OUR PANTS!" Kiba screamed as the girls all laughed at the boys who were now all in their underwear.

"AHA! IT WAS YOU!" Kankuro yelled as he pointed to all of the girls. The girls all burst into a fit of laughter at his briefs that had Barney all over them.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY PANTS?" Sasuke screamed. The girls looked to him next and started laughing even harder, for never in their life did they think they would ever see Sasuke Uchiha wearing Winnie the Pooh boxers.

"Nice boxers, Sasuke," Temari said mockingly.

"Shut up, they were on sale," Sasuke shot back.

"OH MY GOODNESS! I LOVE YOUR BOXERS SASUKE!" Pooh Bear screamed when she noticed the Winnie the Pooh boxers he was wearing.

"Will someone give us our pants NOW?" Neji asked impatiently, angry that people were seeing him in his rainbow printed boxers.

"You'll get them back next chapter," Tenten said with a smirk as she exchanged a high five with Ino.

"Ugh, let's read the next letter now so we can get to the next chapter and get our pants back," Shino said as he began reading.

_Okay, please ignore my first review, for some reason about half of my questions and comments were deleted. Specifically, my Kiba ones. D: _

First, to begin with, this is a wonderful fic:D

Kiba: Okay, this might take awhile.

Did you love Hinata BEFORE you were put on Team Eight? If so, why?

Temari or Ino, which would you choose to go out with if yoy had to?

What do think of every girl in the Konoha Twelve + Temari?

If Masashi Kishimoto ends up pairing you with a random filler girl/guy/ Akamaru, would you join my efforts to assassinate him?

I dare you to spend the rest of the chapter SHIRTLESS. -evilcackle-

_YOU ARE THE SEXIEST GUY ALIVE. NEVER FORGET THAT, KIBA-KUN. Okay, I think I'm done with my fangirling._

_Lee/Gai: How the HELL do you get your hair like that? Do you like. Stick it in a bowl filled with hair gel or something?_

_Sasuke: My friend Sommer would kill me if I didn't say hi to you for her, Umm... Hello?_

_Gaara: Instead of doing what everyone else is doing to my dear Kiba-kun by saying "GT AWAI FRUM HINTA!1" I shall ask, what do think of GaaSaku?_

_Naruto: No question, but I think Kiba should be the main character, and the show should be called 'Kiba'. And I strongly despise NaruHina. Don't worry, you and Sakura DESERVE each other._

_Sakura: Wow, I'm not allowed to kill you? Damn._

_Neji: Have you ever randomly run into a petstore and freed all of the birds from the cages because you felt sever empathy for them?_

_Choji: Atkins/South Beach/Bulimorexiism (a cross of being anorexic and bulimic.)_

_Kankuro: Have you ever prentended to be Batman and randomly shouted "TO THE SUNA CAVE!"_

_Every filler character/Mary-Sue ever created: Go die._

_P.S. -insert random generic Kiba fangirl comment-_

_P.S.S. Ino beats Sakura any day. Case closed. :DD_

_P.S.S. Will the other reviewers stop saying "-insertcharacternamehere- GT AWAI FRUM -insertcharacternamehere-" It's starting to get JUST A LITTLE ANNOYING. And the random makeout dares are getting a bit old. Though I must say I can't argue with that KibaIno one.  
_

_P.S.S.S KIBA I'm going to burn your jacket so I can see your sexy hair and features EVERY EPISODE. _

Okay, I'm done.

"Glad you like the fic!" Pooh Bear said happily.

"I may have had a small crush on her before we were put on the same team. I always thought she was cute and I liked how she wasn't shallow like most of the other girls in our class, and she didn't get scared of Akamaru. She liked him a lot, actually," Kiba said.

"Between Temari and Ino, I'd probably choose Ino since we already made out and I've known her longer and I know her better. What do I think of all the girls? I think Sakura is really smart, but she can be annoying sometimes and a know-it-all. Ino can be nice when she wants to be, but she can be a huge bitch, too. Hinata is extremely nice, but a little shy. I like that about her, though. I don't really know Tenten all that well, but she seems really nice and pretty smart and down to earth. Temari is probably one of the toughest kunoichi I have ever met. She's nice, but has a major attitude. If I ended up being with a random filler guy or Akakamru, I would so help you! I'm not gy and I'm not in love with my dog. If I end up with a filler girl, it depends on who it is and what she is like. And thank you, I am pretty good looking, aren't I?" Kiba asked as he took his shirt off like eh was dared to do.

"Well, it's a secret how our hair gets like this," Gai began, "But you too can know the secret if you buy MAITO GAI'S HAIR CARE BOOK! Yes, with this book, you can know how Lee and I get our hair so shiny and how we keep it in perfect condition, even while fighting, all for the low, low price of 7,835 sea shells or 23 beach towels, whichever you prefer. If you send three bottles of soda, I will also throw in MAITO GAI'S EYEBROW CARE BOOK and MAITO GAI'S TEETH CARE BOOK! It's really a bargain folks!"

"Let's move on to the next person, shall we?" Kakashi asked in a bored tone.

"Umm...hi?" Sasuke asked.

"Gaara, your turn," Temari said, trying not to look at his boxers that had happy suns all over them or else she knew she would start laughing.

"I guess the pairing is okay. I prefer GaarHina though," Gaara whispered.

"EWW! WHO WOULD WATCH A SHOW ABOUT KIBA?" Naruto yelled.

"I would," Pooh Bear yelled from the couch.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT TO KILL ME?" Sakura screamed from the room she and Itachi were in.

"I have never done that! Only a complete psycho would do that!" Neji exclaimed.

"Neji, you're still blocking out the year 2003," Tenten said.

"No I'm not," Neji said a she got very defensive.

"Neji, what have we told you about blocking out the year 2003?" Gai asked his student.

"Not to?" Neji asked.

"Exactly," Gai said as he did the nice guy pose.

"So tell the truth," Lee ordered.

"Fine. Yes, I have, in 2003," Neji said as she shuddered when he mentioned the year 2003.

"Why does Neji block out the year 20-"

"LONG STORY!" Lee, Gai, and Tenten yelled, interrupting Ino.

"What is my comment supposed to mean?" Chouji asked.

"Maybe it's better we don't tell him," Ino suggested, "He may get upset. Kankuro?"

"I'VE NEVER DONE THAT!" Kankuro yelled.

"Kankuro, what did WE tell YOU about blocking out the year 2003?" Temari asked.

"Not to?" Kankuro asked.

"Exactly. Tell the truth," Gaara stated.

"Fine. I did that a lot in the year 2003," Kankuro admitted, "But now I yell to the Suna Mobile instead, which takes me to the Suna Cave!"

"Why does Kankuro block out the year 20-"

"DON'T ASK!" Temari and Gaara yelled, interrupting Kiba.

"What's a Mary Sue?" Naruto asked.

"I really don't feel like explaining this now, so I'm going to tell you what my English teacher tells me to do at a time like this. Go look it up," Pooh Bear ordered.

"I like this girl! She loves me!" Kiba said with a toothy grin.

"YES! I SO BEAT BILLBOARD-BROW!" Ino screamed as she punched her fist in the air.

"DO NOT!" Sakura yelled from the room she was in.

"I have to agree, Ino does beat Sakura any day. INO ROCKS!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"EWW! THE DARE TO MAKE KIBA AND I MAKE OUT WAS NOT GOOD! IT WAS DISGUSTING!" Ino yelled.

"Umm, I'd rather you not burn my jacket! Thank you!" Kiba yelled.

"Whatever, can someone just read the next letter?" Shino asked.

_-take form of a mother like figure-  
Ok, I am very dissapointed at all of you (including Pooh-Bear.) Why are you torturing each other? 'Cause it's fun? 'Cause you don't like them? You should just let them be! How would you feel if someone came up to you and started saying mean things that aren't true about you?!? If I've ever said something offending, it was at least true (Sasuke, sorry but your hair is very chicken-ass like.) Ok I'm done yelling at you people now. _

Naruto- Dude, having like 3 girlfriends is bad.  
Sasuke- I apoligize on EVERYONES behalf for insulting you.  
Hinata- Luv ya and all, but seriously CHOOSE!

Oh and I dare everyone to be nice to everybody for the rest of the time you are there. And WHY CAN'T YOU ALL BE GOOD BOYS AND GIRLS LIKE TOBI? HM?

"Okay, I know we haven't been all that nice to each other in here, but what do you expect? They've been in here for days just answering questions with no one aorund but each other, I think anyone would get a bit irritable. The only person I'm really being mean to is Sasuke, and that is because he deserves it! He **_ORDERED _**me to restore his clan with him! How would you like it if someone just came up to you and said that you have to resotre thier clan with them! I think you would get a little upset and angry at the person, wouldn't you?" Pooh Bear asked.

"Having three girlfriends is not bad!" Naruto yelled, "Is it?"

"Not if you keep each of them from finding out about each other, hehe," Jiraiya snickered, earning him a whack in the back of the head from Tsunade.

"WHAT?" he asked the Hokage.

"YOU ARE TEACHING HIM BAD MORALS! Yes, it is bad to have more than one girlfriend, Naruto!" Tsunade informed the boy, "Sasuke, your turn."

"Hn, thanks," Sasuke mumbled.

"I'm t-trying to choose. It's not t-that easy," Hinata stuttered.

"I don't think that last part is going to happen," Ino commented. Everyone nodded thier heads in agreement.

"Yeah, that definitely won't happen for Sasuke and I. We can't help annoying each other every chance we get, it just happens by instinct," Pooh Bear commented. Sasuke nodded in agreement. For once the two of them actually agreed on something! It's a miracle! HALLELUJAH!

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi yelled as he clapped his hands happily.

_Guess who? SwordofMagus is back!_

_Kisame: What was life as one of the Seven Swordsman before you left?_

_Tobi: Here's a yo-yo, knock yourself out. (But not really)_

_Tsunade: What was the one thing that Jiraya did to piss you off the most?_

_Gaara: When you place the tatoo on you're forehead with your sand, did it hurt like hell?_

_Choji: I agree with you, I don't think you're fat, you look a little chubby like you said._

_Neji: You say you like Hinata, but at the Chunin Exams, you beat the crap outta her! How do you explain that 'prodigy'?!_

_And for those who didn't know, the curse sword is Soul Edge, just keep it mind for future referance._

_Also I forgot to add one very, very, very special detail in my first letter...SASUKE I HATE YOU! POOH BEAR, TORURE HIM IN EVERY SICK AND DEMENTED AS POSSIBLE!_

_Thank you and good bye._

"We had to relocate a lot more then I have to with Akatsuki, and I didn't get along with the people there as well as I do with the people in Akatsuki.Also, it would get kind of boring from time to time," Kisame said.

"YAY! TOBI LIKES YOYOS!" Tobi yelled as he began playing with the toy.

"The worst thing Jiraiya did to me was knock down the walls of the baths on purpose while I was in there when we were younger so everyone could see me. I didn't speak to him for weeks," Tsunade said as she remembered the event.

"You've got to admit, it was funny," Jiraiya said as he began laughing. Tsunade just glared at him and told Gaara to go.

"It stung for the first few seconds and then I didn't feel anything at all," Gaara informed everyone.

"YES! Someone else agrees that I'm not fat! I'm pleasantly plump!" Chouji said happily.

"I didn't really like her that much at that point, but as the exam went on I gained more respect for her and grew to like her more and more," Neji explained.

"Okay everyone, remember! Soul Edge equals evil cursed sword thingy!" Pooh Bear yelled for everyone, "And I'll do my best to torture Sasuke when necessary."

"GOOD BYE!" Tobi yelled before Anko began reading a letter.

_Yay! Yay! Yay:D I'm so happy Naruto-kun agreed to go out with me! -squeals- Cute ItaSaku moment! XD So kawaii! _

Sasuke: Took you long enough to realize you need a female to revive your clan. AND IF YOU TOUCH NARUTO-KUN I SWEAR I'LL KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS:) I dare you to make out with...NEJI and touch his hair!! I need the yaoi smex. Oh...Sasuke likes teletubbies. I have turned all my friends into Sasuke haters. 8D

Itachi: Did you know people tell me I look like you from far away? O.o Isn't that freaky? Now all I have to do is get the same scars and get a big ass Akatsuki cloak. I'm NOT going to become a guy. --;

Deidara: My friend is so obsessed with you and your voice that she's like 'DON'T YOU JUST WANNA MAKE CLOSET BABIES WITH HIM?!' It was really creepy... The sad thing was I agreed to that statement too. Sorry Naruto-kun! -hugs Naruto- I have turned two of my friends into Deidara fangirls! 8D

Temari: I may not like you a lot, but I prefer you over Ino because you kick ass.

Tobi: Give poor lonely Dei-chan a bear hug! He needs a friend like you.

Sakura: Will you be my sensei? I need to learn from an awesome kunoichi like you so I can beat my nii-san up. AND PUT A PLAYBOY BUNNY COSTUME ON FOR ITACHI-SAN:3 I have turned someone into a Sakura lover! 8D

Pooh Bear-sama: POOR POOH BEAR-SAMA!! DX I'll protect you from the evil...thing called Sasuke. SASUGAY, YOU HEAR ME!! TOUCH POOH BEAR-SAMA AND YOU DIE! -shifts her eyes and coughs, smiling innocently- I like Tigger, not Pooh Bear. D: Well, happy early birthday Pooh Bear-sama! I'll do an ItaSaku one shot for you if you would like! 8D Or ItaSaku fanart! Sorry, I don't do bashing Sasuke fanart anymore.

Neji: I have turned one of my friends into a Neji fangirl! 8D Lol, isn't that FANTASTIC?

Naruto: Naruto-kun! -glomps and kisses on the cheek- Yay! Thank you so much for letting me go out with you!

That's all for now! 8D My viola awaits!

-HWG

"YAY! It's my other girlfriend! HI!" Naruto yelled.

"YAY ITASAKU!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"You can't make me stay away from Naruto! He's my teammate!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke, just do your dare please because that way you'll shut up and I can watch my movie!" Pooh bear yelled as she pushed Sasuke and Neji into each other. Sasuke's lips pressed against Neji's and Neji instinctively deepened the kiss and the tow began to make out like they were dared to do.

"Sasuke likes Teletubbies?" Naruto asked as he began laughing.

"Why are you laughing? You're wearing Teletubby boxers!" Ino pointed out to Naruto.

"Oh, right! Hehe," Naruto laughed nervously as he began to blush.

Suddenly, Sakura and Itachi came out of the other room, and Itachi answered his comment.

"Hn...that is kind of weird considering you are a girl," Itachi stated.

"What did you do in there?" Ino asked Sakura. Sakura just smiled and sweetly replied, "Nothing."

"Oh god, not more Deidara fangirls!" Kisame yelled, "There's already enough Itachi and Deidara fangirls running around trying to find our bases so they can get to Deidara and Itachi!"

"Umm...your friend creeps me out, yeah," Deidara commented.

"Thanks, I do kick ass!" Temari yelled.

"YES! TOBI WILL GIVE DEIDARA-SENPAI A BEAR HUG!" Tobi said as he ran to Deidara with his yoyo and hugged him. Tobi threw the yoyo when he began to hug Deidara, causing the yoyo to continue to unravel around the two. Tobi then tried to pull away from Deidara, but the yoyo was wrapped so tigthly around them that neither of them could move their arms.

"TOBI! WHAT DID YOU DO, YEAH?" Deidara yelled.

"TOBI DOESN'T KNOW!" Tobi replied.

"Ugh, someone help, yeah! Kisame! Itachi, yeah!" Deidara yelled. Itachi was busy making out with Sakura again, and Kisame was watching the movie.

"SHH! I'M WATCHING THE MOVIE DEIDARA!" Kisame yelled.

"WHAT MOVIE IS THAT GOOD THAT YOU CAN'T HELP ME, YEAH?" Deidara yelled.

"It's called-" Kisame was cut off by Tobi's obnoxious screaming.

"TOBI! WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING IN MY EAR, YEAH?" Deidara asked.

"Because Tobi likes to scream," Tobi replied. Deidara just sighed. He knew he should have expected an answer like that.

"Sakura just go, yeah," Deidara said with a sigh.

"Okay. Sure, I'd love to be your sensei! I'm honored that you think I'm an awesome kunoichi! And, I don't have a playboy bunny costume to put on!" Sakura said. Pooh Bear clapped her hands and a playboy bunny costume appeared in Sakura's hands.

"Where did this come from?" Sakura asked.

"I'm the author, I can do whatever I want, remember?" Pooh Bear said without taking her eyes off the TV. Sakura nodded and went into the other room to get changed.

"YAY! Thank you from protecting me from the evil Sasuke! I really appreciate it! I promise I'll protect you as well if he orders you to be the one who restores his clan one day! YOU HEAR THAT SASUKE? TOUCH ME AND DIE!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"Tch, you can't tell me what to do. I'll do whatever I want," Sasuke informed everyone as he finally broke away from Neji.

"You better stay away from me! Anyways, Tigger is my favorite, actually. I just thought 'Pooh Bear Is My Hero' sounded better than 'Tigger Is My Hero'," Pooh Bear explained, "I'd LOVE if you did an ItaSaku oneshot for my birthday! Thanks in advance if you do!"

"Great, another fangirl," Neji said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

A girl appeared in the room who proceeded to glomp and kiss Naruto on the cheek.

"Thanks!" Naruto said as he smiled and blushed, "It's no problem!"

"Have fun playing your viola!" Pooh Bear yelled as Gaara began reading another letter.

_I'm back again._

_Kisame: How does it feel to be able to steal charka with your Samehada? Also You ROCK!_

_Itachi & Sasuke: Did you know that people calls your clan theifs?_

_Hinata: Why do you like Mutt-Face the wonder dog? Arent you afraid that he has rabies or something?_

_And Also!_

_I don't think that there is not enough chaos in this fic! SO, Bite thump Thump bleeding Draws Markings on arm and hand Summoning Jutsu! Smoke clouds appear and now standing on a gigantic snake Now my servant, cause as much chaos and fear as humanly possible!_

_PS: Don't worry, it won't kill you.  
PSS: The Snake has a powerful poisen that can throw you're body into hellish pain.  
PS: Pooh Bear it won't attack you, only if you interfere.  
PS: Sasuke, I hate you and the your on the top of my hit list.  
PS: The Snake in indestructible, and will disapper in forty minutes. Have fun, I know I will!  
PS: And Don't forget about SoulEdge! or Shen._

"Kisame, you're first," Ino said.

"I love stealing people's chakra, because then they get really confused and scared because they have no idea what happened, which makes it more fun to try and kill them. And thanks!" Kisame said as he went back to watching the movie.

"People call the Uchihas theives? Why?" Sasuke asked. No one answered him because no one knew the answer.

"Hinata, your turn," Pooh Bear yelled.

"I like K-Kiba-kun because he is r-really nice and sweet. I l-love animals, and I'm not afraid of him," Hinata stuttered.

Suddenly, the giant snake appeared in the room and everyone began running and screaming, with the exception of Pooh Bear and Kisame, who were watching the movie and Shikamaru, who was sleeping. Suddenly, the snake went over by the TV and accidentally pulled the plug out of the wall, causing the movie to turn off.

"ARGH! WHY CAN'T EVERYONE JUST LEAVE ME TO WATCH A MOVIE IN PEACE?" Pooh Bear yelled as she stomped over to the snake.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! IT'S INDESTRUCTIBLE!" Sakura yelled.

"But it took the cord for the TV!" Pooh Bear whined.

"Just leave it alone and wait for forty minutes and it'll go away and you'll get your cord!" Shizune yelled as she was flung across the room from because of the snake.

"Ugh, it's going to be a long forty minutes," Pooh Bear sighed as she sat back down on the couch next to a sleeping Shikamaru and waited for the forty minutes to be over.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sorry it took so long to update! And sorry if there are any spelling mistakes! I did my best to look it over and try to fix any I could find. I don't really have much to say now, so buh-bye until the next chapter!

Pooh Bear Is My Hero


	13. Itachi and Kisame Are Bringing Sexy Back

"Hi everyone! We're back and I can finally watch my movie because the evil snake is gone!" Pooh Bear squealed happily as she plugged in the TV and began watching her movie, while everyone else just lay motionless on the ground because of the snake attack.

"I never...want to see...another snake...as long...as I live..." Sakura said as she staggered to her feet. Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement as they did their best to get to their feet.

"Can someone do the disclaimer thingy so I don't get sued?" Pooh Bear yelled from where she was sitting.

"Pooh Bear Is My Hero does NOT own Naruto!" Ino said.

"Because if she did no one would watch the show anymore," Sasuke added, "And can all of the guys have their pants back now?"

"NO!" All of the girls yelled.

"That being said, someone read the first letter!" Pooh Bear yelled.

_WARNING: Emperor Jaden just drink 300 cups of pure coffee, and is extremely hyper, so he has come up with evil plans to torture Sasuke, and make everyone else lives better...Now that is over, onto the questions! _

Is so hyper, is is literally vibrating, and bouncing off the walls if he stands still for more then 10 seconds Hi there everyone! How're you? GREAT! I have many, many, many, things for you, so...here they come!

Sasuke: Aw...My cage disappeared..how to torture you now..?..I know! Snaps fingers, and suddenly he is covered with 10 Orochimaru plushies, that proceed to tickle him, and only him Heh...And leave Pooh Bear alone...or else I'll fill you mind with a Nakad Lee, Gai, and Orochimaru man hugging you...FOREVER!  
Naruto: You. Are. AWESOME! YOU'LL BE THE BEST HOKAGE EVER!...Ad did you know that the Yondaime is you Dad? It's true! Gives him a medical record, proving that is father is the Yondaime And will you be my brother?  
Kyuubi: Ha! Not only were you defeated by him, but you were sealed inside Yondaime's child! He mocks you twice! HA!  
Tsunade: I respect you too!  
Hinata: Appears out of no where, hands her a Gaara plushie, and disappears again after yelling, "GAARRAXHINATA FOREVER!", in Kiba's face  
Gaara: I dare you to french kiss Hinata..and after you get out, ask her on a date, you can do it...Also, why would you want to kill me? I'm protecting your bear! If I die, all the nasty people that will kill your bear if I'm dead will kill your bear!...And I simple said I -would- ask her out, becaue she's pretty...I won't ask her out...she belongs to Shikamaru...And will you also be my brother? Being your brother would be awesome!  
Kiba: Hits him with a mallet, bounds him in ropes, and gags himIno/Shikamaru/Chouji: Hands them each a clan access card, signed by their clan heads There. Now you can teach me.  
Itachi: Can I be your less annoying brother that you -won't- kill?  
Sakura: Congrats on snaggign Itachi as your boyfriend. He is worthy of you, I think.  
Jiraya: Is there a summoning contract with the Kitsune?...and if not, what sumoning contracts are there?...I'll give you a large amount of research pictures if you mail them too me, so I can sign them, and then I'll mail them back, 'kay?...And RAMEN!  
Lee/Gai: YOSH! THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY WITHIN ME! A volcano appears behind him, it spews flames of youth PLEASE, ALLOW ME TO TRAIN YOUTHFULLY WITH YOU, AND BECOME A GENIUS OF HARD WORK! YOSH!  
Everyone: Who do you have crushes on/relatinships with? You have to yell it too..Except Hinata.  
Haku and Zabuza: I've discovered a crazy way to bring you back from the grave, I only need time to get the supplies...Sepaking of which. Takes some hair from Kakashi's and Kyubi's heads I need these to resurrect them...See you alive soon!

That's it for now, see you again soon!

"Read this one with it," Tsunade said as she handed another letter to Naruto.

_((This is a continuation for Chapter 10's Question, so just put it in 11 if you double update again, 'kay?))  
WARNING: Emperor Jaden is normal again. Prepare to be shocked by him being normal. Escept you Sasuke, you're still getting tortured...I laugh at you and your pain Sasuke...hahaha...And I'm a narrator, so I can control your life when Pooh Bear isn't..hahaha...Now that's over, time for the letter!  
-  
Emperor Jaden is sitting on a comfy looking throne type thig, wearing his new Akatsuki robe, and jsut now closeing one of his Icha Icha Paradise books, is clam and collected, and has a katana strapped to his side Hi, everyone! Glad to see most of you survived my hyper-ness...I apoligize to the tortures I did to you while hyper..Except you Sasuke, you had it coming for a long time, teme...Anyhow, moving on to Questions, and gifts...and in Sasuke's case, torture.  
-  
Sasuke: I'm happy to inform you that while calm, I come up with much more horrible tortures then usually, heh. Here's your dare: I dare you to hug an angry, female, PMS-ing Kyuubi-chan, that will appear next to you after this letter is read. I then dare you to kiss her. And then? Call her ugly, and fat...Enjoy being crushed by her, Saksuke-teme.  
Ashley-chan: So, your name is Ashley, cute name! Grins I dare you to kiss Gai.  
Lee: I dare you to love Tenten forever.  
Tenten: I hope you're happy forever with Lee!  
Anko: You like your new form, eh? Good, it's non-reverable by anythign besides proper ageing. Your dare: To like the dare I'm giving Naruto.  
Naruto: I dare you to make out, gently and lovingly, with Anko. For 2 minutes.  
Gaara: Sorry for makeing you kiss Sakura and Ino..I dare you to french kiss Hinata. Wink, wink  
Hinata: Appears from no where, and gives her a bunch of medical scrolls Become a good medic-nin, neh? You're my second favorite female.Tsunade: Snaps his fingers, and reduces her age to 26 There, now you don't need the genjutsu to make you young again...your my fifth favorite...Tenten is my fourth.  
Gai: I thank you, Gai-sempei, for helping Lee-san attain his dream. It is truley honorable and youthful of you, and for that, I believe you surpass Kakashi in many ways.  
Kakashi: You taught Sasuke the technique that he almost killed Naruto with. Naruto could have died. And you killed Haku, that's just mean, seriously...However, you're helping Sakura and Naruto attain their dreams, so, thank you.  
Kyuubi: Kyuubi-sama, how would you like to be free, if only for a brief time, in your fox form?  
Everyone: Steals a piece of everyon;s hair I need these for an extremly diffcult jutsu. Sorry for ripping thme out.  
Zabuza/Haku: Spirt apparation no jutsu! Their spirts appear, where they can talk to you all, and see each other, unfortunely, Haku is turned female do to the side affect of Emperor Jaden useing more female hair to summon him, then male hair There. That should help. Somewhat...How's heaven for you both?  
Sakura: I don't care what anyone else says, that fore-head of yours is what makes you look as beautiful as you are, and while you are not my favorite, you are still very pretty.  
Ino: Yuo're very pretty too!  
Temari: Neh, if I did ask you out when you were older, would your brother except me if I beat them, or you, if I must, in combat?  
Akatsuki: What's your favorite food...And Tobi? Minor Brain Power Up Jutsu! Tobi is now as smart as Kiba, still not very smart, but that's better then before, right Deidara? _

Anyone, all of you have a great time! I still hate you Sasuke and Orochimaru! Sends letter to Orochimaru, that tells him, in detail, how much he hates him...then it sets him on fire But you both need to live, so, I won't kill you..yet! gives muffins and milk to everyone

"Wow, that's long!" Tenten yelled.

Suddenly 10 Orochimaru plushies fell form the ceiling and proceeded to tickle Sasuke, causing him to laugh uncontrollably. He was laughing so hard, in fact, that he couldn't breath and he went into a coma.

"Good riddance," Pooh Bear commented. A few minutes later, Sasuke finally awoke, only to be tickled more.

"You...AHAHAHA...can't tell me...AHAHAHAHA...what to do...AHAHAHA!" Sasuke commented as he finished his part of the letter.

"YES HE CAN! STAY AWAY FROM ME OR ELSE!" Pooh Bear screeched from the couch, "Naruto, your turn!"

"THANKS! I'm going to try and be the best Hokage I can be! The Yondaime is my Dad? THAT'S SO COOL! My dad was the Hokage! And sure, I'll be your brother!" Naruto yelled happily.

"Is the Yondaime really Naruto's father?" Tsunade whispered to Jiraiya.

"No one really knows for sure, but some people believe that," Jiraiya whispered back.

"THAT'S SO COOL! Yondaime is Naruto's father and Yondaime is also ou-"

"SHUT UP TOBI!" Kisame, Itachi, and Deidara yelled, interrupting Tobi.

"They are definitely hiding something," Ino whispered to Sakura.

"I know, but Itachi wouldn't tell me anything," Sakura whispered back.

"KYUUBI! IT'S YOUR TURN!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

"**Please, this BRAT is not the Yondiame's child!" **the Kyuubi roared inside of Naruto.

"GRANNY TSUNADE!" Naruto yelled.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Tsunade growled. "Anyways, thank you, Emperor Jaden. It's nice to know I'm respected by some people around here," Tsuande siad a sshe glared at Naruto and Jiraiya.

Suddenly, someone appeared and gave Hinata a cute Gaara plushie and screamed "HINATAxGAARA FOREVER!" in Kiba's face, annoying Kiba very much. Hinata just hugged the plushie because it was so soft and whispered "Thank you," to Emperor Jaden before Gaara went over and french kissed her to complete his dare.

"Well, if THAT wasn't COMPLETELY OOC, then I don't know WHAT is!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"You don't have my teddy bear anymore," Gaara said while holding up his stuffed animal, ignoring Pooh Bear, "I do. And...I guess I can be your brother?"

"TRUST ME! Being his brother is not all it's cracked up to be!" Kankuro yelled, "Now, TO THE BAT MOBILE! AWAY!"

"And having you for a brother isn't all it's cracked up to be either!" Temari yelled at Kankuro.

As Kankuro and Temari were arguing, someone appeared in the room and whacked Kiba with a mallet, tied him up with ropes, and gagged him before leaving.

"Wow, I guess we can teach you each of our special jutsu then," Ino said as she inspected the cards. It was at this moment that Shikamaru finally woke up.

"What's going on?" Shikamaru asked Ino and Chouji.

"Emperor Jaden is now part of all of our clans so we are going to teach him each of our special jutsu," Chouji explained.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because if we don't we can't leave this place! We'll come to your house at the end of the chapter if that's okay with Pooh Bear..." Ino said.

"Sure, I don't care," Pooh Bear said as she kept her eyes glued to the TV screen.

"Itachi, your turn," Ino said with a smile.

"I don't want any more siblings, so no," Itachi stated cooly, "Sakura?"

"Thank you!" Sakura said happily.

"There is no summoning contract with the Kitsune. I personally don't know of any that I can tell you about, they are secret, hehe," Jiraiya stated.

"YOSH!" Lee yelled, "HE WANTS TO TRAIN WITH US, GAI-SENSEI!"

"THEN HE SHALL TRAIN WITH US! We can replace my bad student, Tenten, with him!" Gai said happily as Tenten glared at him.

"Okay, all of you answer the next question except for Hinata because she doesn't have to," Pooh Bear ordered.

"I HAVE A CRUSH ON SAKURA!" Naruto yelled, "And maybe Hinata."

"I don't like anyone in here. Except Naruto, I guess," Sasuke said.

"What about Pooh Bear?" Ino asked.

"I'm just using her to restore my clan. That doesn't mean I like her," Sasuke said.

"I love Itachi!" Sakura squealed.

"I love Hinata!" Kiba said with a toothy grin.

"No comment," Shino said.

"COME ON SHINO! WHO DO YOU LIKE?" Kiba yelled.

"...Hinata..." Shino whispered so that no one could hear except for Pooh Bear and everyone reading this.

"Well, isn't Hinata just the popular one?" mumbled Pooh Bear.

"I like Shikamaru!" Temari said.

"I like Shikamaru more!" Ino yelled.

"DO NOT!" Temari screamed.

"DO TOO!" Ino yelled.

"DO-" "ENOUGH! SOMEONE ELSE GO!" Tsunade ordered, interrupting the fight.

"I don't like anybody right now. WHy don't you go, Shikamaru?" Chouji said.

"This is so troublesome. Ugh, I guess I like Ino and Temari, if I have to choose someone," Shikamaru said.

"HA! He said MY name first!" Ino said as she stuck her tongue out at Temari, who glared back in return.

"I like all of the kunoichi in the Konoha Twelve!" Kankuro said with a grin.

"I like Hinata," Gaara whispered.

"I love Tenten!" Lee announced.

"I love you too, Lee!" Tenten said as a blush came across her cheeks.

"I love Hinata," Neji said.

"I don't have a crush on any one person, hehe," Jiraiya snickered, "How about you, Tsunade?"

"Umm...I guess if I had to choose someone thst I liked...it would be...Jiraiya," Tsunade whispered, "Why don't you go, Shizune?"

"I guess I kind of like Genma," Shizune said thoughtfully.

"I like Asuma," Kurenai stated.

"I like Kurenai," Asuma said.

"I guess I sort of like Kakashi," Anko stated.

"I guess if I have to say someone I would say Anko," Kakashi said in a bored tone.

"I do not like anyone right now!" Gai exclaimed.

"Hn, I like Sakura," Itachi stated.

"I don't like anyone right now, yeah," Deidara stated.

"I don't have time for a girlfriend now," Kisame said.

"TOBI LOVES EVERYONE!" Tobi yelled.

"Oww, someone just took a piece of my hair!" Kakashi exclaimed after someone appeared in the room and pulled some hair out of his head.

**"Touch me again and you die!" **Kyuubi growled from inside Naruto.

Suddenly, a female Kyuubi appeared next to Sasuke.

"NO WAY! I am not doing this dare! I'll get killed!" Sasuke yelled.

"Just do it so we can get out of here," Gaara ordered threateningly.

"Hn," was all Sasuke could say, for he knew that Gaara was right. So, he proceeded to hug the angry Kyuubi and then kiss her. As soon as that was done, he mumbled, "You're really fat and ugly." At this, the female Kyuubi immediately pounced on Sasuke and began beating him in ways that can not be mentioned here because they are so horrible.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S PRICELESS! I WISH I HAD MY CAMERA WITH ME!" Pooh Bear screamed, crying because she was laughing so hard.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. Look at what you have to do," Neji said with a smirk. Pooh Bearv stopped reading and read over the letter.

"Oh, thank you! Wait, why am I saying thank you? I didn't name me!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"Just read the rest of it!" Neji ordered.

"Fine, fine!" Pooh Bear said as she read the rest of the comment.

"Kiss Gai?" Pooh Bear asked slowly.

"Isn't that illegal since she's under the age of 18?" Ino asked.

"I think I liked you better when you were hyper," Pooh Bear commented as she threw the letter on the ground, "Actually, I think I'd rather kiss Sasuke if I could..."

"So are you going to kiss Gai or not?" Temari asked.

"Well, I have to admit, his idea for making Sasuke insult an angry female Kyuubi was pure brilliance, so I guess the least I could do for him because he helped me torture Sasuke is do the dare..." Pooh Bear said finally. Pooh Bear sighed and went over to Gai and kissed him quickly so she could get it over with and then ran back to the couch and continued to watch her movie, acting as if nothing had happened. "YOUR TURN LEE!" she yelled from the couch.

"I promise that I will Love Tenten forever!" Lee promised.

"Aww, I'll love you forever, too, Lee! And thank you, Emperor Jaden, I hope we are happy, too!" Tenten said happily.

"I don't mind my new form. Oh god, what did you dare Naruto to do?" Anko asked hesitantly.

"EWW! I DON'T WANT TO MAKE OUT WITH HER!" Naruto screamed as he pointed at Anko.

"Just do it and get it over with," Sasuke said a she pushed Naruto into Anko. Naruto tried to run away, but Anko stopped him and started making out with him so that everyone would be able to leave eventually.

"Gaara, why don't you go while they do their dare," Temari suggested.

"Hn, you're forgiven, I guess," Gaara said as he walked over and french kissed Hinata quickly, making her blush.

"Once again, if that wasn't completely OOC, then I don't know what is," Pooh Bear stated.

Suddenly, a person appeared and dumped a pile of medical scrolls on Hinata.

"T-Thank you, I will do my b-best to become a good medic nin. I always wanted to b-become one," Hinata stuttered as she began reading a few of the scrolls.

"I'M YOUNG AGAIN!" Tsunade yelled as she looked at herself in a mirror Shizune had. She not only looked a bit younger than she did before, but she also felt younger. "THANK YOU!"

"THANK YOU! SEE THAT KAKASHI? I AM BETTER THAN YOU!" Gai yelled.

"Did you say something?" Kakashi asked a she took some earphones out of his ears.

"CURSE YOU AND YOUR HIPNESS KAKASHI!" Gai yelled as Kakashi put the earphones back in his ears and read his book.

"What are those earphones from, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Pooh Bear let me borrow her iPod to drown Gai out even more," Kakashi explained.

"What's an iPod?" Naruto asked, finally finishing his make out session.

**"SHUT UP! It's my turn to go! I would love to be free again! Who wouldn't!" **the Kyuubi growled inside of Naruto.

"OWW!" everyone screamed at the same time while some of thier hair was pulled out of their head, with the exception of Pooh Bear.

"No one's pulling my hair out! You can take twice as much of Sasuke's hair instead!" Pooh Bear said as she ripped out a few starnds of Sasuke's hair and gave them to Emperor Jaden. Suddenly, spirits of Zabuza and Haku appeared in the room. Immediately, almost everyone began asking who they were sinc eonly Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi knew them. Once everything was cleared up with everyone, their answered thier question.

"Heaven is really nice," Haku said, "The people are much kinder than the people on earth."

"I must admit that heaven actually is great. We can't tell you what's there, though. We aren't allowed," Zabuza said.

"Sakura, your turn," Naruto said.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" Sakura asked as she blushed, "Thank you."

"You think I'm pretty too?" Ino asked as she blushed a bit as well, "Thanks!"

"I think my brothers would be okay with you if you were to show them up in the battlefield, but that's extremely difficult to do," Temari stated.

"Tobi doesn't feel smarter!" Tobi yelled after the jutsu took effect on him. He walked towards Deidara and tripped over his own feet, falling flat on his face.

"I think that brought his intelligence down a step, yeah," Deidara said with a sigh.

"Why does everyone hate me? What did I do to any of you?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't know. Don't care," Pooh Bear replied from the couch.

"I wonder if Orochimaru got the letter," Tsunade said.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Some Happy Place Far Away Where Orochimaru's Lair Is Located

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Do we have any mail today, Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked his assistant that was named after a Pokemon.

"Yes, one letter. There's no return address, though," Kabuto replied.

"Bring it over here so I can look at it," Orochimaru demanded. Kabuto handed the leter to Orochimaru, and as soon as he unsealed it, it burst into flames. Orochimaru was soon engulfed by these flames.

"AAAHHHHH! STOP DROP AND ROLL! STOP DROP AND ROLL!" Kabuto ordered. Orochimaru did as Kabuto said while Kabuto got a fire extinguisher. Kabuto then began spraying Orochimaru with the extinguisher, but when it was empty, Orochimaru was still on fire. So, he did the only thing he could think of. He began beating Orochimaru with the empty can in attempt to get rid of the flames.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Back In The Room That Holds About Half The Naruto Cast

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Did you guys hear something?" Sakura asked.

"You mean someone screaming for their life because they were on fire and no one could put the fire out and so someone started yelling stop, drop, and roll over and over again?" Chouji asked.

"Yeah," Sakura replied.

"Nope. I didn't hear anything," Chouji said.

"Must have been my imagination then. It sounded so real, though," Sakura said thoughtfully.

"MUFFINS AND MILK! YAY!" Naruto yelled as he quickly ate all of the muffins and milk.

"NARUTO! Those were for EVERYONE!" Ino screamed.

"Just ignore him and read another letter," Pooh Bear ordered.

_This is Katy/Sakara/Katwowza. i hacked on to ashley's thingy... _

neji- ur one to talk. what the fuck is a 'eould' oh and sidney wants to know if u had a sex transplant. she has wierd friends. sid is Schizophrenic (i can spell!). and I am a.d.d.

Gaara- Ashley (and me...I...okay mostly me...) want to know if ur middle name is Squidgy.

Kanky/Mr. Kittyears/Dancingleaf- r u gay?

sakura- has ashley told u to just go in a corner and die yet? and no! U DON'T DESERVE MY EX'S ATTITION!... his voice it drop dead sexy man! but only in the english version.

Temari- IT WAS REALLY COOL!(i was the one w/ the hair style!) SIERRA AND ASHLEY SAID I LOOKED LIKE A TEMARI WHO WENT TO HIGHSCHOOL! (OR AU...) U SHOULD TRY IT!

Naruto- U DIDN'T ANSWER ASHLEY'S QUESTION! DAMN U!...nevermind...

-later!

"What the hell? I never had a sex transplant!" Neji yelled.

"Neji, what did we tell you about blocking out the year 2003?" Lee asked.

"Not to?" Neji said.

"Exactly!" Lee and Gai yelled at the same time, giving the nice guy pose.

"The truth is, he did get a sex change and then he got another one back to a boy," Tenten said, "Gaara?"

"My middle name is not Squidgy. I have no middle name," Gaara said darkly.

"Ok, I can see where you people get 'Kanky' and 'Mr. KittyEars', but how the hell am I being called DANCINGLEAF? And no, I'm not gay," Kankuro yelled.

"Why do you hate me?" Sakura asked, obviously very upset.

"I'll have to try out that hairstyle sometime," Temari said, ignoring Sakura.

"WHAT QUESTION DIDN'T I ANSWER? WHICH ONE?" Naruto screamed, "I WANT TO ANSWER A QUESTION!"

"Just read another letter," Tsunade ordered.

_This is carrying on my earlier question.I tried that but it near kill the damn town when it went into blind rage!! And if I tried using an ability like shadow clone to destroy it it would kill me as it tied to my soul.If it dies,i do.I am sending this out to everyone particularly Gaara who I can relate to as my dad well...lets just say is not the nice type._

"KILL IT!" Naruto screamed.

"NARUTO! DIDN'T YOU READ! It can't be killed because if it dies, so does he!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh. I KNEW THAT!" Naruto yelled.

"Set a trap for it, and once you have it in the trap, put something that will keep it at bay on it, like indestructable chains or something. Then have it taken somewhere where it won't cause any damage and won't be killed. That way, you survive and the dragon is gone. Or if it doesn't fall for the trap, then trick it into eating some kind of potion or something that will temporarily knock it out," Gaara suggested.

"Wow, I think that's the most I've heard you say at any one time, Gaara," Temari commented.

"Just read another damn letter. That is, unless any of you think you can come up with a better plan," Gaara said. No one answered him, so Temari began reading another letter.

_Ok...so... I have some questions...Hm...Ok so. Naruto. This picture has been flashing through my head...you in distressed jeans, a black t-shirt, and...with out your head band on.  
-hands out clothing hopefully-  
-gives cookie-  
Ok...moving on. Tenten...I have heard you look better with your hair down then wit hit up. Is this true?  
Just curious...But...ya. Uhm...And...Tenten...If you haven't done this yet...I DARE you to kiss Lee...:D  
Oh and. Shikamaru and Sasuke-:D Your all my favorites...But Naruto and shino are my SPECIAL favorites...-gives cookies-and out of the girls...Tenten, Temari, and Hinata are my favorites... But- ya. Sorry Sakura and Ino...well, putting it bluntly...you really suck...I'm sure you have heard it alot...but...ya.  
-Accesorized_

"I'm already wearing that! Sasuke said it made my butt look big!" Naruto yelled as he pointed to the outfit he was wearing, "Thanks for the cookie!"

"Didn't I answer this already? Oh well, I guess I'll answer it again. I really don't know which way it looks better, but my team says down, so I guess it does looke better down. I like to keep it up so it doesn't get in my face during training, though," Tenten explained. "And sure, I'll kiss Lee!" Tenten said as she went over to Lee and kissed him.

"Wow, we finally found someone who likes Sasuke!" Naruto said a she started laughing, "BUT SHE STILL LIKES ME MORE! AHAHAHAHA!" Sasuke just glared at the blonde boy.

"Thanks for another cookie!" Naruto yelled.

"Thanks," Shino said quickly.

"Why does no one like me?" Sakura asked, near tears.

"Hold up, you seriously like TEMARI more then ME?" Ino screamed, shocked.

"Don't worry, you're still an awesome kunoichi!" Pooh Bear said to cheer Ino up, "You're my second favorite kunoichi! Can someone read the next letter?"

_IceQueen here again! More questions -sorry, just too fun- Ok: _

Naruto: Hi my adopted bro! How you holding up. Here's some darts for whatever you wish to use for. Also, time skip pictures of all of you 2 1/2 years later, when you're 15-16.

Nine-Tail Fox: Do you have a human form? And Could you explain about how the 4th sealed you in? I mean, you're a kick ass demon who got trapped. Their's gotta be an interesting story behind that.

Tsunade: Hi Tsunade-sensei! Got a question; how'd you get addicted to gambling?

Deidara: I prefer art with word, like book, poetry, since I can't draw. I sent a couple of my poems with this. What do you think?

Itachi: Do you get headaches when you use the Sharingun?

Kakashi: -shows up and burns all Come Come Paradise book with Naruto's help- MUAHAHA! Mission Accomplished!

That's all for now! And I sent a copy of my fan fic so far.

"Don't be sorry! They all love questions, don't you guys?" Pooh Bear asked. No one responded to ehr except Naruto, who was yelling 'YES!' over and over again.

"I'm holding up well, thanks! Thank for the darts and pictures! Wow, I get really tall!" Naruto said as he threw a dart at Sasuke, hitting him in the back.

"YOU BAKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sasuke yelled.

"TEME! STAY STILL SO I CAN HIT YOU AGAIN!" Naruto yelled back. And so began thier game of cat and mouse around the room. Naruto the mouse, Sasuke the cat who was trying to kill the mouse.

**"I do have a human form, but I don't use it very much. How did the fourth seal me in? Well, he put this seal thing on the kid, and I didn't think anything of it since it was just a little kid it was on. But then he used some strange jutsu to put my through the seal and into the kid as soon as I got close enough to the kid, because I was going to kill him. The Yondaime just got lucky," **Kyuubi explained.

"Hello! I got addicted to gambling because when I was younger, my father would play poker with me for money. He would let me win, but I didn't know that at the time, so I thought I was really good. So, as I got older, I started playing more and more and now I can't stop," Tsunade explained, "Deidara?"

"Your poems are really good. You should consider getting them published, yeah," Deidara said, "Itachi, yeah?"

"If I use my sharingan long enough, I can get extremely bad migranes. But by now, I've just learned to ignore them," Itachi stated.

Suddenly, a girl appeared in the room who burned all of Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradise books with the help of Naruto.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! MY BOOKS! Well, at least I still have this one fireproof one!" Kakashi said as he took out his fireproof book.

"We'll have to find another way to get rid of that one," Naruto whispered to IceQueen before she left.

"OOOHHHHH! I WANT TO READ THE FANFIC! IS IT A SANDCEST FIC?" Kankuro asked a she began reading.

"I'll read the next letter," Sakura volunteered.

_I am back guys  
PoohBear: I am so glad you came and asked question please come always Come back and aske more  
Temari: Give Gaara a hug, tell him you love him and Rasberry his stomach  
Sasuke: You are a thing so deal with it and stay away from Naruto  
Kankuro: I just saw you with out your face paint and yoour hat, i take back everything i said about you earlyier glomps Kankuro  
Tobi: YOU ARE SO CUTE YOU ARE LIKE, EVEN THOUGH YOU ACT LIKE A CHILD THAT JUST MAKES YOU EVEN CUTER - glomps Tobi-  
now that thats done lets spin my wheel of tickleing and see who gets tickled this time - spins the wheel, it lands on kiba-  
well there you have it tickle monsters 30-35 ATTACK, kiba you will be tickled for the rest of this chapter  
Bye Bye Boos Babygaaralover  
P.S  
I love you Gaara -glomps and tickles him then glomps Kankuro again-_

"I will definitely come again and ask questions! Sorry I haven't asked in a while, though! I've been a bit busy and haven't been on here in a while! Oh, and by the way everyone, check out babygaaralover's ask naruto fic, Ask The Sand Siblings! You can ask any of the Sand Siblings anything you want! It's a really good fic!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"How can be in two fics at once?" Kankuro asked.

"You know, I think that's the first smart thing Kankuro has said in his life," Temari stated, shocked.

"Thank you!" Kankuro said happily.

"Don't worry about how you're in two fics at once. You guys are in thousands of fics at once, you just don't know it!" Pooh Bear said happily, "Temari, you're first."

"Give Gaara a hug? Okay," Temari said as she gave Gaara a hug as he glared at her.

"Get off of me," Gaara ordered.

"Stop being so negative Gaara," Temari said a shse raspberried his stomach.

"STOP! THAT TICKLES!" Gaara yelled as she finally stopped.

"I love you Gaara!" Temari said as she gave him his bear that he dropped so he wouldn't be angry.

"I am not a thing, and you can't tell me what to do!" Sasuke yelled.

Someone suddenly appeared and glomped Kankuro.

"AAAHHHHH! SOMEONE IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" Kankuro screamed as he ran in a corner and hid.

The same perosn then glomped Tobi and left.

"YAY! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi yelled.

Suddenly five fickle monsters appeared and began tickling Kiba.

"AHAHAHAHAH...STOP!" Kiba yelled through his laughter.

The same person appeared and glomped Gaara, then Kankuro again.

"ARGH! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Gaara yelled.

"AAHHHH! THEY ARE ATTACKING AGAIN! MAKE IT STOP!" Kankuro cried.

_Yay! A new Chapter has come! This story is so hilarious.  
Everyone- Why do you hate Hyugacest?  
Neji- Who would you rather kill Naruto or Kiba?  
Sasuke- I do not hate you. My friend thinks you are hot. I don't know why though.  
Gaara- Who would you rather marry Anko or Kurenai?  
Mentos not Mental_

"Glad you like the story! Everyone, answer the questions!" Pooh Bear said happily from the couch.

"It's disgusting," everyone stated bluntly, except for Neji.

"IT IS NOT DISGUSTING! And I think I would rather kill Kiba because he is DATING Hinata right now," Neji stated as he glared at Kiba, who glared back.

"We found another person who doesn't hate Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"I don't know if I should take that comment as a compliment or an insult," Sasuke stated simply.

"I'd rather not marry either, but if I had to choose, I guess Anko," Gaara said.

_to jaraiya actually i like think i should start a club of perverted people you would be pres. i would vice pres. yay pervs tsunade you need to lay off jiraiya's case sheesh shika. you are awsome and lazy that is so awsome i love the story oh jiraiya i want you to send me all copies of icha icha paradise i want to here about ankoXkakashi yay hey i want gaara chibi again kakashi you would be first counciler in my club oh and the buzzer for jiraiya is disabled until next question pbimh. i dare you to make the buzzer disaibled plz all who want porn take some even jiraiya until next question box of porn labeled to all perverts especially kakashi and jiraiya weghing 9,0.134 drops fron skyoh kakashi you are awsome so is shika and jiraiya_

"YES! WE SHALL SO START A CLUB!" Jiraiya yelled.

"That's disgusting! And no, I will not stop bothering Jiraiya about his perverted ways!" Tsunade roared.

"Shikamaru is sleeping now, but if he were awake he would say 'How troublesome'," Ino said.

"Glad you like the story!" Pooh Bear yelled happily.

"I'll send them once I get out of here, hehe," Jiraiya said.

"Make the buzzer disabled? I hasn't gone of in a while actully..." Pooh Bear said a she eyed Jiraiya suspiciously, who just laughed nervously.

"YOU DESTROYED THE BUZZER, DIDN'T YOU?" Tsunade roared.

"Maybe," Jiraiya said as he ran to the box of porn that fell from the sky. He took the entire box for himself and let no one else have anything in it.

"NEXT LETTER!" Jiraiya ordered.

_I am back once agian this one has all my dares on it  
Ino: I dare you not to make out with naruto  
Knakuro: I dare you to not read sandcest for the rest of this chapter  
Temari: I dare you to hug Gaara after every question you ask  
Gai: i dar you not to challeng kakish for the rest of this chapter  
Lee: this is only becuase i am a fan of LeeXGaara kiss Gaara  
thats is all my dares Bye Bye Bos  
Babygaaralover  
P.S  
I am also a fan of GaaraXNaruto, LeeXTen-Ten,SakuraXitachi,TemariXshika, KakashiXiruka, and GaaraxHinata  
YAAY! -glomps Naruto, Gaara, Kakshi, Lee, and Tobi YAY tobi is a good boy YAY!_

"Works for me!" Ino said happily sinc eshe didn't have to make out with Naruto.

"WHAT? BUT I WANT TO READ SANDCEST!" Kankuro yelled as Temari took the sandcest away from him.

"Hug Gaara after every letter? Okay," Temari said as she hugged Gaara, who glared at her in return.

"BUT I MUST BEAT MY RIVAL!" Gai exclaimed.

"But you haven't challenged him at all this chapter," Neji pointed out.

"So I haven't Neji. So I haven't," Gai said thoughtfully, as everyone stared at him like he was crazy.

"Kiss Gaara?" Lee asked, "But I'm not gay."

"Just do it and get it over with, Bushy Brow!" Naruto yelled as he pushed Lee into Gaara, causing the two to fall into a pile on top of each other, their lips somehow coming together. The two stayed like that for a few seconds until they finally realized what happened and jumped away from each other.

"WOW! We both like pretty much the same pairings! YAY! Except I'm not really that into GaaraxNaruto...I actually haven't read a fic for it before. If you know of a good one, let me know! I think it would be interesting to read a fic on those two..." Pooh Bear said thoughtfully.

"I'M NOT GAY!" Naruto yelled.

"Just read another letter, Naruto," Shizune said as she handed him a letter.

_I wanna ask some questions!  
Naruto- How much money do you think you've spent on Ramen? (Ramen ROCKS)  
Sasuke-YOUR BROTHER IS WAY BETTER THAN YOU! slaps CONTINUE TORTURE!  
Sakura-...Hi  
Shikamaru-I LOVE YOU hugs YOU ARE MY 2ND FAV. CHARACTER!!  
Choji-Here's more food food falls into room  
Gaara-SO CUTE Hugs Here's a sandbox  
KanKuro-...here's a cookie  
Lee-Ever think you're too youthful?  
Itachi- You are way better than Sasuke, and I dare you dance to the song SEXYBACK BY JT!  
Neji-Hugs for long time YOU ROCK HUGS FOR VERY LONG TIME GET OVER HINATA! SLAPS _

Everyone- Do you like Ice cream, what your fav. kind?

"Over $700 definitely. RAMEN IS AWESOME!" Naruto screamed.

Someone suddenly appeared in the room and slapped Sasuke across the face.

"My brother is a murderer! He will never be better than me!" Sasuke yelled.

"Umm...hi!" Sakura said a sshe laughed nervously, unsure of what to say.

The same person who slapped Sasuke appeared in the room and hugged Shikamaru, waking him from his slumber.

"Ugh, this is so troublesome. Thanks, I guess. I'm going back to sleep now," Shikamaru said as he went back to sleep.

"MORE FOOD! YES!" Chouji yelled as he began eating everything in sight.

The same person appeared in the room and hugged Gaara.

"Get away from me," Gaara said threateningly, "And thanks for the sandbox I guess."

"COOKIE! YAY COOKIES!" Kankuro yelled as he quickly ate the cookie.

"YOU CAN NEVER BE TOO YOUTHFUL!" Lee yelled youthfully.

"SPEAK THE TRUTH LEE! SPEAK THE TRUTH! STICK IT TO THE MAN!" Gai exclaimed, tears of joy in his eyes.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee yelled.

"LEE!" Gai yelled back.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"Jeez, they're two feet away from each other! It shouldn't take them that long to embrace each other!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"L-Wait, what was I supposed to say again? Oh, right, LEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Gai yelled as the two FINALLY embraced.

"LET'S JUST MOVE ONTO THE NEXT PERSON! Itachi?"

"I know I am better than my brother. I am not going to sing," Itachi declared.

"It's a dare! You have to!" Kisame yelled.

"Then why don't you do it for me?" Itachi asked Kisame.

"I'll sing with you! I love that song! I'll sing one part, and you can sing the other part," Kisame yelled as he paused the movie he and Pooh bear were watching so he didn't miss any of it.

"MY MOVIE!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"Where's the karaoke machine thing?" Kisame asked. A karaoke machine appeared in the middle of the room. "COME ON ITACHI! YOU NEED TO DO YOUR DARE!"

"NO!" Itachi yelled.

"Please Itachi?" Sakura asked, pouting with puppy-dog eyes.

"Ugh, fine. Give me the damn microphone," Itachi said as Kisame threw the microphone to him.

"Oh god, not again, yeah," Deidara sighed.

"What?" Pooh Bear asked, confused, "Have they done this before?"

"New Years Akatsuki Party. Itachi didn't want to drink much because he didn't want to do anything stupid that night, but we all spiked his drink and the next thing you know, he's on the table singing Sexy Back with Kisame, yeah. He also sang Bye Bye Bye by NSYNC, Hit Me Baby One More Time by Britney Spears, and the Pokemon Theme Song, yeah. One know, the one for the first season, yeah," Deidara explained.

"Oh, I love the first season theme song!" Pooh Bear exclaimed.

"Same here, yeah," Deidara yelled, "But surprisingly he actually sang really well. Kisame, though, is a different story entirely." With that the two finally ahd everything set up and began singing.

"I would have never guessed," Pooh Bear said, astonished.

_"I'm bringing sexy back. Them other boys don't know how to act. I think you're special whats behind your back. So turn around and I'll pick up the slack,"_ Itachi began singing.

_"Take 'em to the bridge,"_ Kisame added.

_"Dirty babe, you see these shackles baby I'm your slave. I'll let you whip me if I misbehave. It's just that no one makes me feel this way!"_ Itachi continued.

_"Take 'em to the chorus!"_ Kisame added,_ "Come here girl!"_

_"Go ahead, be gone with it,"_ Itachi sang.

_"Come to the back,"_ Kisame sang.

_"Go ahead, be gone with it."_

_"VIP!"_

_"Go ahead, be gone with it."_

_"Drinks on me!"_

_"Go ahead, be gone with it."_

_"Let me see what you're working with."_

_"Go ahead, be gone with it."_

_"Look at those hips."_

_"Go ahead, be gone with it."_

_"You make me smile!"_

_"Go ahead, be gone with it."_

_"Go ahead, child."_

_"Go ahead, be gone with it."_

_"And get your sexy on."_

_"Go ahead, be gone with it."_

_"Get your sexy on!"_

_"Go ahead, be gone with it."_

_"Get your sexy ON!"_

_"Go ahead, be gone with it."_

_"Get your sexy on."_

_"Go ahead, be gone with it."_

_"Get your sexy on!"_

_"Go ahead, be gone with it."_

_"Get your sexy ON!"_

_"Go ahead, be gone with it."_

_"Get your sexy on."_

_"Go ahead, be gone with it."_

_"Get your sexy on!"_

_"I'm bringing sexy back. Them other boys don't know how to act. Come let me make up for the things you lack. Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast,"_ Itachi sang.

_"Take em' to the bridge!"_ Kisame added.

_"Dirty babe, you see these shackles baby I'm your slave. I'll let you whip me if I misbehave. It's just that no one makes me feel this way!"_ Itachi continued.

_"Take 'em to the chorus!"_ Kisame added,_ "Come here girl!"_

_"Go ahead, be gone with it,"_ Itachi sang.

_"Come to the back,"_ Kisame sang.

_"Go ahead, be gone with it."_

_"VIP!"_

_"Go ahead, be gone with it."_

_"Drinks on me!"_

_"Go ahead, be gone with it."_

_"Let me see what you're working with."_

_"Go ahead, be gone with it."_

_"Look at those hips."_

_"Go ahead, be gone with it."_

_"You make me smile!"_

_"Go ahead, be gone with it."_

_"Go ahead, child."_

_"Go ahead, be gone with it."_

_"And get your sexy on."_

_"Go ahead, be gone with it."_

_"Get your sexy on!"_

_"Go ahead, be gone with it."_

_"Get your sexy ON!"_

_"Go ahead, be gone with it."_

_"Get your sexy on."_

_"Go ahead, be gone with it."_

_"Get your sexy on!"_

_"Go ahead, be gone with it."_

_"Get your sexy ON!"_

_"Go ahead, be gone with it."_

_"Get your sexy on."_

_"Go ahead, be gone with it."_

_"Get your sexy on!"_

_"I'm bringing sexy back. Them other boys watch while I attack. If that's your girl you better watch your back. Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact," _Itachi sang.

_"Take 'em to the chorus!" _Kisame yelled.

_"Come here girl!"_

_"Go ahead, be gone with it."_

_"Come to the back."_

_"Go ahead, be gone with it."_

_"VIP!"_

_"Go ahead, be gone with it."_

_"Drinks on me!"_

_"Go ahead, be gone with it."_

_"Let me see what you're working with."_

_"Go ahead, be gone with it."_

_"Look at those hips."_

_"Go ahead, be gone with it."_

_"You make me smile!"_

_"Go ahead, be gone with it."_

_"Go ahead, child."_

_"Go ahead, be gone with it."_

_"And get your sexy on."_

_"Go ahead, be gone with it."_

_"Get your sexy on!"_

_"Go ahead, be gone with it."_

_"Get your sexy ON!"_

_"Go ahead, be gone with it."_

_"Get your sexy on."_

_"Go ahead, be gone with it."_

_"Get your sexy on!"_

_"Go ahead, be gone with it."_

_"Get your sexy ON!"_

_"Go ahead, be gone with it."_

_"Get your sexy on."_

_"Go ahead, be gone with it."_

_"Get your sexy on!"_

Everyone started clapping and cheering as soon as it was over, because they were actually really good.

"I thought you said Kisame was no good at singing," Pooh Bear said to Deidara.

"He wasn't that night because he had so much to drink. That, and he passed out halfway through the song, yeah," Deidara explained.

"Anyways, it's your turn, Neji," Pooh Bear said.

Someone suddenly popped in and hugged Neji for a long period of time.

"Get off of me!" Neji yelled, but the person did not get off.

"ARGH! GO AWAY!" Neji yelled. Finally, the person got off of him and slapped him across the face an left.

"Ugh, I'm not going to get over Hinata!" Neji yelled.

"OOHHH! TOBI LIKES ICE CREAM!" Tobi yelled, skipping ahead to the next question, "TOBI'S FAVORITE IS ROCKY ROAD!"

"My favorite is raspberry, yeah," Deidara stated.

"Black cherry," Itachi stated calmly.

"Vanilla," Kisame stated.

"Strawberry," Sakura said with a smile.

"Vanilla," Ino said happily.

"Chocolate," Tenten said.

"B-Blueberry," Hinata stuttered.

"Vanilla," Temari stated.

"Black cherry," Gaara said.

"Neopolitan," Kankuro said.

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S THE BIGGEST WORD KANKURO HAS EVER SAID!" Temari yelled, shocked that Kankuro knew such a word.

"IT IS NOT! I've said cat before!" Kankuro shot back.

"Neopolitan is a bigger word than cat," Gaara said.

"What were we talking about again?" Kankuro asked.

"MY FAVORITE ICE CREAM IS RAMEN FLAVORED!" Naruto screamed.

"I like mint chocolate chip," Kiba said.

"Pistacio," Sasuke stated.

"Peach," Shino said simply.

"Chocolate Marshmallow," Neji said.

"Cookies and Cream!" Lee yelled enthusiastically.

"Butterscotch," Shikamaru said.

"ANY KINDS!" Chouji yelled.

"BANANA!" Gai yelled.

"Blackberry," Kurenai said.

"Chocolate Chip Cookie," Anko said.

"Coconut," Kakashi said in a bored tone.

"Chocolate," Asuma answered.

"Neopolitan," Tsunade stated.

"Vanilla," Jiraiya said.

"Strawberry," Shizune answered.

"There is no ice cream in heaven," Haku and Zabuza said at the same time.

"I think that's everyone. Next letter!" Tsunade ordered.

_ooh! my turn! my turn!  
naruto and hinata: ok, after reading for a while, i decided that it is now time for naruto and hinata to make out! I dare you! yay! u know u want to! Oh, and you have to stay like that for two chapters, but you can stop to answer questions.  
sasuke: tsk...such a waste of hunk-ness  
shikamaru:I LOVE YOU! MARRY ME! TRUST ME YOU WOULD LOVE ME IF YOU JUST KNEW ME!  
kakashi:I LOVE YOU TOO! YOU ROCK MY SOX!  
shikamaru again: KISS ME KISS ME KISS ME KISS ME I LOVE YOU! IF IT HELPS, I'D CONSIDER MYSELF HOTT TOO! WE'RE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!  
lee: u r creepy and everyone i know is just waiting for the day when Gai finally says "Lee, I am your TRUE father" I mean come on! U both look like freakin' twins!  
jaraiya: no i will not become your personal playboy bunny_

Hinata started to blush as soon as the letter was finished being read and Naruto walked over to her.

"I guess we better just get it over with so we can get out of here, right?" He asked with a toothy grin. Hinata nodded and they began thier dare.

"What's 'hunk-ness'?" Sasuke asked, bewildered.

"No, I will not marry you," Shikamaru said on a bored tone.

"Thanks..." Kakashi said a she continued to read his book.

"Alright, now I know we aren't going to go well together! You are way too Naruto-like for me..." Shikamaru said as he tried to go back to sleep.

"Am I creepy?" Lee asked, obviously upset.

"You're not creepy Lee!" Tenten said a sshe hugged Lee.

"LEE IS AWESOME!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"Gai-sensei, are you really my father?" Lee asked.

"I...don't think so. I don't remember ever having sexual intereactions with your mother...whoever she may be..." Gai said as he tried to think back to remember if he is really Lee's father or not.

"You won't become my personal playboy bunny? Damn..." Jiraiya said, upset.

_me again!! I forgot i could do this but yeah..  
shikamaru: even though you don't care..i poof in room, kiss shikamaru, hand naruto a bowl of ramen, and then disappear  
naruto: that is a neverending supply of ramen, when you think it's gone, just wish for more and the bowl will be full again. the ramen bowl only works for you  
gai: i dare you to wear this itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka dot bikini for two whole chapters. A camera will appear in a minute so anyone who wants to can take pictures._

A girl poofed in the room and kissed Shikamaru before leaving a bowl in the room for Naruto.

"I just want to get some SLEEP!" Shikamaru said, irritated.

"I'm sure Naruto appreciates the gift," Sakura began, "But he's a bit busy right now to say so." While Sakura was saying this, Gai changed into the yellow polka dot bikini he was given.

"AAAHHHHHH! MY EYES!" Tenten screamed as she covered her eyes. The rest of the girls in the room and Sasuke and Gaara began screaming as well at the sight in front of them: Gai. In a yellow polka dot bikini. For two chapters. It was going to be torture for all of them.

"BLACKMAIL!" Neji yelled with a smirk as he began taking pictures of his sensei.

_(Lightning strikes down in the background)  
I'm back!  
Bwahahahaha!  
Erm.. Yeah.. Any way.. Yeah your show is awesome! So here are some questions and dares. Oh and some statements.  
(Drops Orochimaru and Kabuto down from the ceiling onto the ground)  
Happy What-ever day it is! We!  
Tsunade: I dare you to be chained to Jiraiya for the next three chapters.  
Sakura: I dare you to be chained next to Ino for the rest of the chapter.  
Anko: You rock! (Hands a giant anvil) I dare you to hug Iruka for the rest of the chapter.  
Asuma: Duh you rock! I dare you to make out with Kurenai for the rest of the chapter.  
Kakashi: I dare you to make out with Jiraiya.  
Tobi: Omygosh! Squeegle! You rock! (Kidnaps Tobi for ten minutes)  
Deidara: I dare you not to say yeah.  
Kurenai: (hands a kunai) I dare you to make out with Asuma for the rest of the NEXT chapter.  
Neji: I dare you to cut your hair.  
Hinata: What do you think of your dad?  
Temari: I dare you to attempt at teaching Kankuro algebra.  
Kankuro: I dare you to listen.  
Orochimaru: I dare you to be chained to Jiraiay aswell for the rest of the chapter.  
Pooh bear is my hero: Yes! We must! But anyway, I dare YOU to hug Sasuke for the rest of the chapter.  
Sasuke: I dare you to act like Tobi for the rest of the chapter.  
Gaara: (Kidnaps Gaara for a whole chapter.)  
Kabuto: (Takes away glasses) Act like Deidara.  
And to the rest of you, you rock!  
Sincerely,  
Rawr-ness._

"Glad you like the story! I like the lighning effect in the background!" Pooh Bear said happily.

Suddenly Orochimaru and Kabuto appeared in the room.

"NO! THERE ARE ALREADY TOO MANY DAMN PEOPLE IN HERE! I CAN'T KEEP TRACK OF TOO MANY MORE! THAT'S WHY WE HAD TO GET RID OF IRUKA!" Pooh Bear screamed as she sen Orochimaru and Kabuto to a happy land very far, far away.

"I thought Iruka wished himself away," Kiba said.

"He did, but I told him to wish that. If any of you wished that, I would have made up an excuse that you can't do that," Pooh Bear said.

"So no one else is ever coming in here?" Shino asked.

"No. I'm bringing in someone at the end of the chapter. And Iruka may be coming back next chapter, but I'm not sure yet. Orochimaru and Kabuto will come in much, MUCH later, if I decide they come in at all. Maybe they'll come in the 16th chapter," Pooh Bear said thoughtfully.

"Who's coming at the end of this chapter?" Kiba asked.

"It's a surprise! I'll give you a hint though, it is one of my favorite characters in the series because she has my dream job and according to a community on livejournal, she is the character I am most like in the Naruto anime," Pooh Bear said, "Now, Tsunade, it's your turn!"

Tsunade was then chained to Jiraiya.

"Oh boy, it's going to be a long three chapters," Tsunade sighed.

"EEEKK! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE CHAINED TO INO-PIG?" Sakura yelled as she was chained to Ino.

"Tch, like I weant to be chained to you, Billboard Brow!" Ino yelled back.

"Thanks for the anvil...Iruka isn't here anymore," Anko said.

"Asuma can't answer you, he's already making out with Kurenai," Kakashi said in a bored tone as he continued to read his book.

"Kakashi, it's your turn," Tsunade siad with a smirk.

"I DON'T WANT TO MAKE OUT WITH HIM!" Jiraiya yelled.

"I don't want to either, but we can;t get out of here if we don't," Kakashi said a she walked over to Jiraiya and started his dare. However, he positioned his head in a way that still, no one could see his face.

Someone suddenly appeared in the room and kidnapped Tobi.

"YES! HE'S GONE, YEAH!" Deidara screamed happily, "And I can't not say yeah, yeah, it's impossible for me!"

"Then just don't talk for the rest of the chapter," Itachi said.

"Kurenai can't answer right now cause she is busy with Asuma. I'll give her the kunai, though," Kiba said.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME CUT MY HAIR!" Neji yelled.

"I just cut it for you!" Tenten said as she held up a bit of Neji's hair.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Neji screamed before he fainted from the thought that someone cut his hair.

"W-What do I think of my Dad? He can be mean sometimes, but he is a g-good father," Hinata said before she returned to making out with Naruto.

"Teach Kankuro algebra? DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD THAT'S GOING TO BE?" Temari screamed.

"I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO HER TEACH BORING STUFF!" Kankuro yelled.

"JUST SIT AND LISTEN!" Temari yelled a sshe pushed Kankuroa on the gorund and began trying to teach him algebra.

"Orochimaru isn't here, thank god!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Hug Sasuke for the rest of the chapter? Ugh, at least the chapter is almost over. Sasuke, come here!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"No, why don't you come here!" Sasuke retorted.

"Because I want to watch my movie so come here so I can watch my movie and do the dare!" Pooh Bear yelled. Sasuke sighed and sat on the couch next to Pooh Bear, who proceeded to hug him and lean her head on his shoulder so she could continue to watch the movie.

"Wait, I have to act like Tobi for the rest of the chapter?" Sasuke asked.

"Just do it and get it over with," Pooh Bear said.

"Ugh, fine. Sasuke is a good boy," Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

Suddenly someone came in the room and kidnapped Gaara.

"Kabuto isn't here!" Ino yelled, "Someone read the next letter!"

_Hi I'm back!: _

Tsunade: Tsunade-sama, -bows head- after you get out of there you can train me...I'm waiting at the bridge using my laptop...

Sasuke: Yes, it is a crime...in fact I just called the police...PS. Pls let the police in

Itachi: Can I have one akatsuki cloak? Pls...If you're going to give me one I'll let have a picture of Sakura in a towel...

Tsunade: -bows again- Gomen, Tsunade-sama I have one last request can I have sandals like yours?

Temari: I dare you to hit yourself very hard w/ your fan

All the girls: I have sent you some weapons and explosive tags also bricks pls use it on Sasuke...I just love to torture him...

Naruto: Will you be my lil' bro?

Hinata: Pls choose the one you like right now...Is it Neji, Kiba, Gaara or Naruto?It's a favor.

For all you: I have a question...If you would have a chance to be an animal what animal would it be and why? and also what are your fave flowers I'm just curious...

Sasuke: Why aren't you killing your brother right now if your going to take revenge?I'm just curious.  
PS. You're an idiot.

PS.I have also delivered some extra weapons...WAR! but it only can appear after torturing Sasuke...

-Ishimaru natsumi

"Okay, I'll meet you out there once I get out of here," Tsunade said.

"NO! THE POLICE CAN'T COME IN! THEY'LL LET YOU ALL GO!" Pooh Bear yelled as she snapped her fingers to lock the doors so the police couldn't come in.

"No you can't have an Akatsuki cloak. I don't care what you'll give me if I give you one," Itachi stated calmly.

"Sure, you can have sandals like mine," Tsunade said as she put a pair in a box and sent them to Ishimaru natsumi.

"I'm not going to hit myself with my fan!" Temari yelled.

"THEN I'LL DO IT FOR YOU!" Ino said as she grabbed Temari's fan and whacked her in the head with it, knocking Temari out.

"YES! NO MORE ALGEBRA! I LOVE YOU! YOU GOT RID OF THE ALGEBRA!" Kankuro yelled as he hugged Ino.

"YAY! MORE WEAPONS!" Tenten yelled.

"DON'T USE THEM ON SASUKE UNTIL THE CHPATER IS OVER SO I DON'T HAVE TO HUG SASUKE ANYMORE!" Pooh Bear ordered.

"Sure I'll be your brother!" Naruto yelled before he went back to making out with Hinata.

"Umm...I definitely don't like Neji...I'm not sure who I like more," Hinata whispered.

"OOH! I WOULD BE A MONNKEY IF I WERE AN ANIMAL BECAUS MONKEYS ARE FUN AND PLAY JOKES ON OTHER ANIMALS!" Naruto yelled.

"I would be a dolphin because they like to help people," Sakura said.

"I don't know what I would be! Something dangerous so annoying people won't bother me," Sasuke said.

"A sloth so I can sleep," Shikamaru said.

"A bear so I can eat a lot a lot in the and lose all of the weight while I hibernate," Chouji said.

"A peacock because they are so pretty and majestic," Ino said.

"A dog because I love dogs," Kiba said with a toothy grin.

"A puppy or kitten because t-they are r-really cute," Hinata said.

"I wouldn't be an animal. I would be a bug," Shino said.

"I would be some kind of bird just because I think it would be fun to fly," Temari said as she finally awoke from being knocked unconscious by Ino.

"A COUCH CUSHION!" Kankuro yelled.

"But that's not an anim-" "Don't tell him that! It'll just confuse him," Temari said, interrupting Sakura.

"I'd be a tiger or something that kills," Gaara said from whereever he was kidnapped to.

"I'd be a snake because they are dangerous and stealthy," Anko said.

"I don't know what I'd be, I never thought about it!" Asuma said.

"I really have no idea what I would want to be either," Kurenai said.

"I'll let you try and guess what I want to be," Kakashi decided.

"I don't really know what I would want to be...maybe a squirrel!" Lee announced.

"I would want to be some type of bird," Tenten decided.

"I don't know what I would want to be," Neji said.

"I WOULD WANT TO BE A KANGAROO!!!" Gai announced.

"I would be a toad because I summon toads," Jiraiya stated.

"I would be a slug for the exact same reason," Tsunade said.

"I really have no clue what I'd be," Shizune said.

"Hn, I would be a weasel I guess since my name means weasel," Itachi stated.

"I would be some type of bird, yeah," Deidara said.

"YOU LOST THE DARE DEIDARA! AHAHAHA!" Kisame yelled, "And I would be a shark."

"I WOULD BE A TOBI!" Tobi yelled when he appeared back in the room.

"Tobi, where were you?" Kisame asked.

"At some persons house. We had a tea party!" Tobi yelled, "TOBI DOESN'T HAVE A FAVORITE FLOWER!"

"Okay, who here has a favorite flower?" Pooh bear asked. Only Hinata, Sakura, and Ino raised their hands.

"I like l-lilies a lot," Hinata stuttered.

"I like Cherry Blossoms," Sakura said.

"I have a lot that I like, but my favorite flowers are roses," Ino stated.

"I'm not an idiot and I'm not killing my brother now because I'll get killed by the rest of Akatsuki if I do," Sasuke stated.

"YAY! MORE WEAPONS AS SOON AS SOMEONE TORTURES SASUKE!" Tenten yelled.

_Myra-chan Is Back, WOO HOO! _

Everyone: Who do you look up to?

All Girls: Tell which one of the boys you hate the most AND then i TRIPLE DOG DARE YOU to make out with your choice! (CHOOSE WISELY!)

All Boys: Enclosed are hot pink ballarina outfits ... I TRIPLE DOG DARE YOU to wear them for one whole chapter!

Important: Just to let you know TRIPLE DOG DARE means you HAVE to do it!

PoohBear: Your story keeps getting better and better, keep up the great work! Enclosed is 2 medals: one for a great story and the other is for being a GREAT Sasuke-Teme destoryer!

Loves, Myra

"I look up to Iruka!" Naruto said.

"I don't look up to anyone," Sasuke stated.

"I look up to Tsunade!" Sakura said.

"My sensei," Ino stated.

"Asuma," Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

"Asuma-sensei," Chouji said.

"K-Kurenai-sensei," Hinata stuttered before she continued making out with Naruto.

"My family," Shino said.

"My family," Kiba yelled.

"Tsunade," Tenten answered.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee yelled.

"Even if he is a bit strange...Gai-sensei," Neji said quietly.

"The Hokages," all four jounin in the room answered.

"I look up to the other Hokages as well," Tsunade said.

"The Hokages," Jiraiya answered.

"I don't really look up to anyone," Itachi said.

"I don't look up to anyone either, yeah," Deidara said.

"I don't think there's anyone I really look up to," Kisame said.

"TOBI LOOKS UP TO DEIDARA-SENPAI!" Tobi yelled.

"Girls, it's your turn to answer your question," Pooh Bear said.

"I HATE ITACHI!" Sakura yelled as she walked over to Itachi to complete her dare.

"I hate Lee!" Tenten yelled as she walked over to Lee and started making out with him to complete the dare.

"I HATE SHIKAMARU!" Ino and Temari yelled at the same time. The two started fighting over who got to make out with Shikamaru while Shikamaru just slept.

"I h-hate...N-Naruto," Hinata said since she was making out with Naruto already.

"I hate Asuma!" Kurenai yelled as she continued to make out with Asuma.

"Umm...I don't hate any of the guys," Shizune said.

"I hate Jiraiya," Tsunade answered truthfully as Jiraiya immediately pounced on her and started making out with her.

"I hate Kakashi," Anko said as she started making out with Kakashi.

Suddenly a box filled with pink bellerina outfits appeared in the room and the boys all put them on without arguing, since they knew it was no use to argue.

"THANKS! Glad you like the story! And thanks for the medals! They're ahnging on the wall of my room!" Pooh Bear yelled enthusiastically.

_Hey Pooh Bear Great Fic _

Okies me again, I haven't been able to do this lately but now that I get the chance I will.

1)Tobi: Why are you an idiot? Also, just for added fun I dare you to make out with deidara.  
2)Shino: Just because you have no charachter development whatsoever in this fic, I dare you to make out with one of the girls in the room. But it can't be Hinata.  
3)Sasuke: I don't hate you, I just extremely dislike you. So for fun I dare you to make out with Pooh Bear.  
4)All guys: If you had to go gay which guy would you go gay with? Sasuke this does not apply to you since we all already know.

Naruto I give you even more ramen.  
Girls I give you weapons of mass destruction, okay no not really but heres a large metal bat to do with as you please.  
Temari you kick ass.  
Also, I love team eight. And Hina, I know its hard but try to pick one guy, will you? Your also one of my favs.  
Kiba and Shino your both ultra shmexy. Glomps both

Peace

"Glad you like the fic!" Pooh Bear yelled as she continued to watch her movie.

"TOBI IS NOT AN IDIOT! And what is making out? Deidara-senpai? What is making out and why must I do it with you?" Tobi asked.

"He can't do the dare beacuse he doesn't even know what it is, yeah," Deidara said, relieved.

"I'M SORRY I GAVE SHINO NO CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT! It;s just I don't know his character that well, so I figured it's better to not develop it than make him COMPLETELY OOC, like I've done with some of the other characters..." Pooh Bear said as she continued to watch the movie while hugging Sasuke.

"I have to make out with one of the girls? Okay..." Shino said as he just grabbed the nearest female near him and started making out with her. That female happened to be Temari.

"YES! I get to make out with Shikamaru now!" Ino said a sshe ran over to Shikamaru and woke him up and started making out with him without telling him why.

"Is there a difference between hate and extremely dislike?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone.

"I HAVE TO MAKE OUT WITH HIM?" Pooh Bear yelled. "You are truly an evil person! I have a feeling you and I would get along well..." Pooh Bear said thoughtfully before she paused her movie and started to make out with Sasuke for her dare.

"If I had to go gay, I would probably go with Sasuke-teme," Naruto said.

"I would probably go with Shikamaru," Chouji said.

"Chouji," Shikamaru said.

"Probably Shino," Kiba said.

"I have no idea," Shino said.

"Probably Shino," Kankuro said.

"Neji I guess, since I know him the best," Lee revealed.

"Lee," Neji said.

"I AM NOT GAY!" Gai yelled.

"I don't know, I haven't thought about it," Asuma said.

"Iruka," Kakashi said.

"LEE!" Gaara yelled from wherever he was kidnapped to.

"Itachi," Kisame said.

"Sasori, yeah," Deidara revealed.

"DEIDARA-SENPAI!" Tobi screamed.

"Kisame, I guess," Itachi said.

"YAY! MORE RAMEN!" Naruto yelled before he continued making out with Hinata.

"Oh joy, we get a bat," Temari said sarcastically as she finished making out with Shino, "And thanks, I do my best to kick ass!"

"YES! I AM VERY SEXY! I don't know about Shino, though," Kiba said.

"I will t-try my best to p-pick one guy s-soon," Hinata said.

_Naruto People  
Yo! I'm Rena, or RMX/Remax if you will. Kay, this is my first review…ever…so I don't know what to write exactly. I guess I should start by saying you're fics kick ass, Pooh Bear. And for questions, statements, dares and other wise-  
My questions  
Pooh Bear: You are awe some! Keep torturing Sasuke. He's annoying, but if you can get him to change, maybe he won't be that bad…What do you think?  
Gaara: You seriously KICK ASS! Question though, why do you still have a bear when pillows and stuffed cats are so much more mature? I know it's sentimental, but if you're gonna keep it, hide it with your sand…  
Lee: YOU KICK ASS EVEN MORE! (Stay with Tenten, she's good for you) But for my question for you (and any one else who wants to answer) did Gai do any thing to you to turn you into a clone? (Drug, blackmail, brainwash, etc.) And how fast can you actually go? And why would you like Sakura in the first place when Tenten was so much better?  
Gai: DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT DO SOMETHING TO LEE?! I dare you to shut up for the rest of the chapter after answering this…or else… I really don't like you even if you did train three of my favorite characters…(sorry to people who like him)  
Kankuro: How the hell can you read the Sand-cest crap? And how can you not add properly to find how 25+530?!  
Neji: What the hell is up with the Hyuuga-cest?! It's better than Kankuro's thing with the siblings, but still. That is nasty. (SCREW OFF ANY OF YOU PEOPLE WHO THINK THAT ANY SIBLINGS OR COUSINS SHOULD BE TOGETHER!)  
Sasuke: Kay, I don't hate you, but I really don't like you, you traitor. But if it makes you feel any better for me wanting to torture you, I have some one that want's to do harm to me like Pooh Bear too. She's the other half of my split personality and so annoying… Oh, and also, I DON'T FREAKING CARE IF YOU LOST YOUR ENTIRE CLAN! MOVE ON WITH YOUR DAMN LIFE! I'm done.  
Sakura: Why the hell would you like Sasuke in the first place? He's focused on nothing but killing his brother and would rather go out with guys than you.  
Kisame: Have you ever played the Jaws theme song when attacking people? That would be really weird…  
Deidra: You do know that you look like an older, male version of Ino, right? And why do you put the word yeah at the ends of all of your sentences?  
Kakashi: Were you with Anko just that one night, or was there more? And what would you do if you found out you, Naruto, Sasuke, or any other guy in the room got Sakura pregnant?  
Hinata: Choose Naruto, Kiba, or Gaara already! Every one has so many pairings it's not even funny…  
Shino: YOU KICK SO MUCH ASS! For fear of sounding like a crazed fangirl, I'm not gonna say any thing more than that (don't ask). But you do know that hazel is green, right? It's greenish brown, or brownish green. I know, I have hazel eyes too. By the way, I know this has been asked a few times, but do you like any one? If you don't, just give me a random name. I need it for something. Sorry Kiba squished your bugs. How many bugs do you have any way? You think you could give Akamaru some fleas for me? My little brother almost killed me over that dog… (Sorry, Kiba/Akamaru)  
Every one: What are your opinions on if Gai did something to Lee or not? I think he did. Now, I'm sorry for this Shino, but everyone take a vote on if Shino should take his glasses off or not! Majority chooses if he does or not. Sorry Shino, I just have to see what Pooh Bear does with this…  
Now, just for a bit of fun, sets Sasuke on fire and gives Kakashi new Icha Icha books (They'll disappear by the time every one answers the questions, so read 'em quick)  
Well, see ya! "Wait!" split personality yells. Drags RMX over to Shino and staples their sleeves together. RMX rips the bottom half of her sleeve off and runs after split personality, leaving other half of sleeve attached to Shino.  
Sorry for the length (feel free to cut part of it out Pooh Bear). See ya!  
PS KEEP WRITING KICK ASS STORIES, Pooh Bear._

"Thanks! I'm glad you like my fic!" Pooh Bear said happily, "And I agree with you, Sasuke could be okay if he got an attitude adjustment."

"MY TEDDY BEAR DOESN'T LIKE TO BE HIDDEN IN THE SAND! I TRIED IT ONCE!" Gaara yelled form wherever he wa staken to earlier.

"Thanks! I hope I stay with Tenten forever! Gai didn't do anything to me, he's just my rolemodel! I can move over 100 mph, but I'm not exactly sure how fast. I've always liked Tenten, but I just never told her because I thought I would get rejected because she liked Neji. I guess I was just more scared of being rejected by her than by Sakura," Lee said.

"I DID NOTHING TO LEE!" Gai yelled.

"You're supposed to shut up now, Gai!" Kakahsi said.

"I LIKE SANDCEST!" Kankuro yelled, "Why do you care if I like it or not? And so what if I can't add!"

"WE'RE ONLY COUSINS! It's not that bad!" Neji yelled.

"Okay, how would you feel if your entire family was killed by your sibling?" Sasuke asked, "You wouldn't get over it that quickly, I'm sure!"

"I don't know why I liked him in the first place..." Sakura said truthfully, "I just thought he was cute!"

"No, I haven't played Jaws while attacking people," Kisame said.

"Will you stop blocking out the year of 2003 already? How many times do we have to tell you that!" Itachi said through gritted teeth.

"Fine, I have done it before. But only 45 times, 47 tops!" Kisame yelled.

"Yes, I'm aware I like like an older, male version of Ino, yeah. And I've always put yeah at the end of my sentences, yeah. It's a habit, yeah," Deidara said.

"All I remember is that one night. If any of the guys in this room got Sakura pregnant, I would hunt them down like the dogs they are and chase them out of the village or kill them," Kakashi stated calmly.

"I really don't know w-who I want, t-though," Hinata whispered, "It's mostly just b-between Kiba and G-Gaara."

"Yes, I know hazel is green. I don't like anyone right now. If you want a random name, how about Ami? I'm sorry Kiba squished my bugs, too. I would give Akamaru fleas, but he kind of disappeared a few chapters ago and no one knows where he is," Shino said.

"I think Team Gai would know the answer to your next wuestion better than any of us," Shizune stated. Everyone nodded thier heads in agreement.

"I HAVE NOT DONE ANYTHING TO LEE! THAT WOULD BE UNYOUTHFUL! I HAVE ONLY TRAINED HIM TO BE A WONDERFUL NINJA!" Gai yelled.

"It's true, Gai-sensei has done nothing to me!" Lee said.

"It is true. Lee chooses to be an idiot and a freak on his own," Neji declared.

"Now that that's all cleared up, who wants Shino to take his glasses off?" Everyone but Hinata, Kiba, and Kurenai raised their hands.

"You guys have never wondered what Shino looks like without his glasses?" Ino asked the members of Team 8.

"I never want to see what is under his glasses again," Kiba said darkly.

"Trust us, you guys are making a mistake in wanting to see what is under his glasses," Kurenai informed everyone.

"It's s-s-scary," Hinata stuttered.

"Whatever. Shino, take off your glasses!" Pooh bear yelled.

"...Are you sure?" Shino asked darkly.

"What? OF COURSE WE ARE SURE! RIGHT EVERYONE?" Pooh bear yelled. Everyone but Team 8 yelled for Shino to take his glasses off. Shino sighed and slowly took them off and looked around at everyone while the rest of Team 8 covered thier eyes. Everyone immediately began screaming when they saw Shino's eyes.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Ino and Sakura screamed, "IT'S-"

"MY EYES! IT'S EVEN WORSE THAN GAI-SENSEI IN THAT YELLOW POLKA DOT BIKINI!" Tenten screamed, interrupting Sakura and Ino.

"OH MY GOD! HIS EYES! THEY'RE-" Pooh Bear started to yell, but was cut off.

"THAT'S DISGUSTING! HOW CAN YOUR EYES BE-"

"MY NAME IS TOBI!" Tobi yelled as Shino put his glasses on, interrupting Neji.

"Told you it was a mistake to ask to see Shino's eyes," Kurenai declared.

Suddenly, Sasuke was set on fire.

"AAAHHHHH!" Sasuke started screaming as he attempted to put the fire out.

"GREAT! NOW I'M GOING TO BURN TOO BECAUSE I HAVE TO HUG YOU FOR THE WHOLE DAMN CHAPTER!" Pooh bear yelled as Sasuke finally put the fire out, but not before his leg was slightly burned.

"MORE ICHA ICHA!" Kakashi yelled as he began reading the books.

Suddenly, RMX appeared in the room and was stapled to Shino's sleeve by someone. RMX then ripped her sleeve off of Shino's sleeve and chased after the person before they both left.

"That was strange," SHino said bluntly.

"GLAD YOU LIKE MY STORY! I'll do my best to keep writing well!" Pooh Bear yelled, "SOMEONE READ THE NEX LETTER! WE ONLY HAVE FOUR MORE TO GO!"

"NO! THE ICHA ICHA BOOKS ARE GONE!" Kakashi yelled.

_To start,HAPPY BIRTHDAY!(whenever it is)to Pooh Bear Is My Hero  
ok,now the questions/dares (if any):  
1.what it like in a sentence or two:  
to live with a loudmouth like naruto?  
to have two girls fighting over u (shikamaru)?  
having three crushes at once (hinata)?  
to have a stuffed bear?(gaara)  
to have a bisexual brother?(itachi)  
2.I also want to know why you like winnie the pooh?  
3.naruto-what made you like ramen so much?  
4.Jiraiya-Did Tsunade ever like that pedifile Orochimaru?  
5.Deidara-Are you a girl or boy?  
and that's all from me,sorry I couldn't think of anything to do to Sasuke other than have Oroch rape him but he would probably like that so I leave with this;Tenten and Hinata are favourites,Neji and Chouji are good tooas well as Gaara(duh)BYE!(also here's some masking tape for everyone;it's magic and can tie up any ONE person you want (even the author)except Tenten and Hinata. Yours truly,Gaaratenere (yes i know the name sucks and also I'm from Jamaica which means I spell certain things differently than you whites;yeah)_

"THANK YOU! It was on April 6th!" Pooh Bear yelled happily, "Okay everyone, start answering questions!"

"What's it like to live with Naruto? Let's just say you'll lose your voice very quickly form yelling so much..." Sakura stated.

"He's a bit obnoxious most of the time. You just have to ignore him," Sasuke said.

"Just ignore him and he'll leave you alone after a while," Kakahsi said.

"HE'S REALLY EASY TO TRICK! Hehe," Jiraiya said.

"Anyone else have anything to add?" Pooh Bear asked. No one answered.

"Okay. Shikamaru, your turn," Pooh Bear said.

"Very troublesome. It gets very annoying after a while," Shikamaru said, "Hinata, your turn."

"Umm...it's really c-confusing to have t-three crushes at once b-because I have no idea who I w-want to pick, but I will h-have to p-pick soon enough," Hinata stuttered.

"I've had my stuffed bear since I was little and I would go crazy without it," Gaara said darkly.

"I really don't care that my brother is bisexual. He could be gay or straight and I still wouldn't care," Itachi said.

"The real question is why WOULDN'T someone like Winnie the Pooh? It's not that I only like Winnie the Pooh, I love the whole show and all of the characters (except Christopher Robin). The show is just so great, and it teaches such good morals! And all the characters are so adorable that you have to love them!" Pooh Bear squealed.

"I just like ramen a lot because it tastes really good," Naruto declared, "PERVERTED SANNIN!"

"Yes, Tsuande did like Orochimaru at one time," Jiraiya said in a very serious voice.

"JIRAIYAAAAA!!!!!" Tsunade yelled as her face turned red.

"What, it's true! It was so bad that she even stalked him for...how long was it Tsunade? It was at least wo months, I know that," Jiraiya said.

"Five and a half months," Tsunade mumbled.

"Yeah! And didn't you have a shrine of him in your room?" Jiraiya asked.

"Alright, ENOUGH! HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?" Tsuande screamed at Jiraiya, who grinned sheepishly and attempted to run away from Tsunade, forgetting that they were still chained together.

"I am a BOY, yeah," Deidara declared.

"How come I'm not one of your favorites?" Ino whined.

"WE ARE SO USING THE MASKING TAPE ON NARUTO! AGREED?" Kiba yelled. Most everyone nodded thier heads in agreement, so Kiba and Shino snuck up on Naruto and tied him up.

"HEY! WHY ARE YOU TYING ME UP?" Naruto screamed.

"Because..." Kiba began, trying to think of an excuse.

"IT'S TRAINING TO BECOME HOKAGE!" Sakura lied.

"REALLY? COOL!" Naruto yelled happily.

"NEXT LETTER!" Pooh Bear yelled.

_Hey, Pooh Bear, your story's really funny. Here are some questions, comments, and dares for the bunch.  
Kankurou: Guess what? I love you! And I think you look really hot with and without your makeup! I dare you to take your shirt off and send me a picture!  
Chouji: I dare you to go get Ino and romance her. I love InoxChouji (and hate InoxShika grr)  
Temari: I dare you to marry Shikamaru; then you'll have him for life. Go ShikaxTema!  
Shikamaru: I dare you to say yes: bonus points if you propose to Temari first. She's way prettier and more awesome than Ino anyways!  
Kakashi: I dare you to take your shirt off. Why won't you take your mask off? Are you deformed or something?  
Sasuke: You poor thing. Here's a warm washcloth to go on your head...Why'd you quit therapy?  
Gaara: What's the Shukaku like? What's his favorite type of music? (I hope for your sake it's not polka...)  
Shino: I feel kind of bad that you're getting ignored...um...I don't like most bugs, but do you have ladybug-types? I think they're all right... And have you ever laughed?  
Chouji (again): If you like anyone, who is it? P.S. Sends chips and barbecue; eat it when you can.  
Shikamaru: Whenever you say "Mendokusee" (troublesome), it's really hot...but I dare you not to say it for the rest of this chapter. And you can't fall asleep either.  
Deidara: How come you say "un" (or "yeah" in English) all the time?  
Sasuke (again): Do you have a crush on Pooh Bear?  
Pooh Bear: Do you have a crush on Sasuke?  
Lee: You're so cute! When did you start liking TenTen?  
That's all I can think of for now..._

"Thanks! Glad you like it!" Pooh Bear yelled as she continued to watch her movie while hugging Sasuke.

"Thanks! I am pretty hot, aren't I? Umm, can you use your phone to take a picture of me and send it to bibliophileemily, Pooh Bear?" Kankuro asked.

"Sure!" Pooh Bear said as she took the picture and sent it to bibliophileemily.

"I can't romance Ino! She'll kill me," Chouji said.

"Just try, Chouji!" Shikamaru said. Chouji said and went over to Ino and attempted to romance her. He lasted about 13 seconds before Ino punched him in the head.

"YES! Of course I'll marry Shikamaru! But we have to wait until we leave!" Temari said as she hugged Shikamaru, who just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"INO! GO GET YOUR MAN!" Pooh Bear yelled, going into ShikaxIno mode.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! SHIKAMARU IS SO MINE! I CAN'T LET THAT BITCH TAKE HIM!" Ino yelled. as she went over to Temari and started a fight with her.

"GO SHIKAxINO!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"I thought you didn't care who Shikamaru ended up with," Sasuke said.

"I didn't before, but I am slowly turning into a ShikaxIno fan for some reason," Pooh Bear said thoughtfully.

"I'm not proposing to anyone," Shikamaru said.

"TEMARI IS SO NOT PRETTIER THAN ME! AND I AM WAY BETTER THAN HER!" Ino yelled.

"ARE NOT!" Temari yelled a she pounced on Ino and started fighting again.

"I don't take off my mask because I don't want to. My face isn't deformed, though," Kakashi said as he took his shirt off.

A warm washcloth appeared on Sasuke's head.

"Thanks. I quit therapy because Gai was my therapist," Sasuke said bitterly.

"Gai wasn't that bad of a therapist," Pooh Bear argued.

"YES HE WAS! And it was your fault I was in there!" Sasuke yelled.

"You don't have proof of that!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"YES I DO! Your other fanfic story!" Sasuke yelled.

"But you don't have my other story in here, so HA!" Pooh Bear yelled triumphantly.

"The Shukaku is very quiet," Gaara yeleld form wherever he was kidnapped too, "He doesn't listen to music."

"Yes, I have lady bugs. And yes, I have laughed before," Shino said.

"THANKS FOR THE CHIPS AND BBQ!" Chouji yelled, "I don't really like anyone that much, but if I had to choose someone, I guess I'd choose Ino."

"I don't say troublesome to sound hot. I can't say it for the rest of the chapter or sleep either? Damn," Shikamaru said.

"I say 'yeah' all the time because it's a habit. I've done that for as long as I can remember, yeah," Deidara said.

"OF COURSE I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON POOH BEAR!" Sasuke screamed, "I just need her to restore my clan, because I'd rather have her restore my clan than Sakura and Ino. Plus, I wouldn;t hear the end of it form Gaara, Kiba, and Naruto if I chose Hinata, and I think Team Gai would kill me if I chose Tenten. And I can't take Temari or her brothers will be after me to kill me, too."

"And I don't have a crush on Sasuke, either," Pooh Bear said simply as she continued to watch her movie, "Lee?"

"Thanks! I guess I've always liked Tenten, I just never acted on it," Lee explained.

_I really enjoy this story Pooh Bear, one of the best ever. Now for the questions._

Sasuke- If you dislike Itachi so much, then why don't you use Chidori on him?  
Kakashi- What was it like having the Fourth Hokage for a sensei? (By the way, you're one of my favorite characters)  
Tsunade & Jiraiya- Are there more Sannin then you guys and Orochimaru, or is it just you three?

And now for some insults.  
Naruto, Jiraiya, and Gaara- You guys are all idiots. You want to get out of the room, right? Naruto and Jiraiya, you guys can summon toads and Gaara has the deman Tanooki in him, if you work together you can just bust the walls off the room! (By the way, Naruto, you're another one of my favorite characters)

"Glad you like the story, but I really don't think it's one of the best, considering all of the spelling mistakes in it," Pooh Bear aid a sshe laughed a bit.

"I already explained, I can't kill Itahci right now because then all of the Akatsuki members in here will try to kill me," Sasuke explained.

"Glad I'm one of your favorites. The Fourth Hokage was a pretty good sensei," Kakashi said as he continued to read Icha Icha Paradise.

"Only the three of us are Sannin," Tsunade answered.

"Yeah, why didn't we try that plan to get out of here!" Naruto yelled.

"Because it wouldn't have worked anyway. If these walls get destroyed, they will just rematerialize because I said so," Pooh Bear said happily, "LAST LETTER FOR THIS CHAPTER!"

"YAY!" Everyone yelled happily.

_Hey sasuke were you born emo? and sakura i hate you_

GAARA i like you and ITAChi I love you!

"I am not emo and I was not born emo," Sasuke said.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME?" Sakura yelled.

"Great, another Itachi fangirl," Kisame said sarcastically.

"YAY! WE'RE ALL CAUGHT UP ON THESE QUESTIONS AS OF NOW!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"So does that mean we're done?" Neji asked hopefully.

"NO! That means that this chapter is over as soon as I bring in the character I was planning on bringing in!" Pooh Bear said as she snapped her fingers. Suddenly, the door opened and in came Hana Inuzuka!

"HANA? WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Kiba yelled.

"I...have no idea," Hana said truthfully.

"Because she is one of my favorite characters in the series and she ahs my dream job that I plan on going to college for and so I think she deserves to be in here!" Pooh Bear yelled, "UNTIL NEXT TIME EVERYONE!"

"WRITE MORE LETTERS!" Naruto screamed.


	14. Sailor Moon, YYH, and Dr Seuss

"HELLO EVERYONE!!!" Pooh Bear screamed enthusiastically, "I am SO SORRY it has taken me so long to update!!! The truth is, I'm slowly losing my interest in Naruto now that I have newly discovered Sailor Moon and Yu Yu Hakusho episodes online, and I haven't seen either of those shows since I was, what, seven or eight? So yeah, I've been spending all of my time watching those two shows that I haven't even thought about Naruto for the past month or so...But school just let out so hopefully I'll be able to update more if I don't get distracted by Sailor Moon and YYH. Anyway, let's start answering questions!" With that, Pooh Bear threw the bag of questions at Naruto, ran to the couch, and started watching the TV again.

"Are you watching the same movie?" Sasuke asked, "Shouldn't it be over since it's been about a month since you were watching it?"

"Yes, the movie is over! I'm watching Yu Yu Hakusho episodes now!" Pooh Bear said happily as she grabbed the remote to turn on the TV, "But before I start, I would like to ask if those of you asking questions and giving dares didn't give long term dares that last more than 2 CHAPTERS! If you do, most likely I will forget about it and completely forget to keep the dare going as long as you wanted me to, which is what has been happening. Thank you!" With that, Pooh Bear turned on the TV and happily began watching Yu Yu Hakusho.

_Sakura:yayz my fave character give Naruto a punch on the head for me  
Sasuke: Why must people hate you I mean c'mon well Im a fan(not a fangirl a fan...fangirls sicken me) HATE SOMEONE ELSE like like OROCHIMARU YEAH HATE HIM  
EVERYONE:what comes to mind when I say WEASEL_

"I'm glad I'm your favorite character!" Sakura said with a smile, "And don't worry, I'll be sure to wallop Naruto if he gets out of line!"

"I NEVER GET OUT OF LI-OWW!" Naruto screamed as Sakura whacked him in the back of the head.

"I don't know why people hate me, they all just hate me for no reason," Sasuke commented.

"Maybe because you're a complete asshole to everyone. That's why I hate you," Pooh Bear commented without ever taking her eyes off the TV screen.

"But that stupid three eyed guy on that show you're watching is a complete asshole to everyone, too, and people like him," Sasuke shot back.

"Stop complaining because people like Hiei more than you! Maybe people don't like you because you turned your back on Konoha to go with OROCHIMARU!" Pooh Bear screamed. Sasuke shut up after that.

"What comes to mind when you say weasel?" Ino asked.

"Itachi," everyone immediately answered.

"NEXT LETTER!" NAruto yelled.

_Itachi: I dunno why... Maybe it's cause I wear baggy clothes all the time. -shrugs-_

_Tobi: I like you! You're so enthusiastic and happy, which is the opposite of Deidara. :'D_

_Pooh Bear: Sorry your oneshot is really late Pooh Bear-sama. D: I had exams and projects... I'll get it up ASAP!! I think I can get it up soon. Um, do you like angsty stories?_

_You like NejiSaku? T.T -sniff- You're definitely my idol._

_Sasuke: I respect you a little bit for openly admitting that you have the hots for Naruto._

_Sakura: I don't hate you and Itachi-san doesn't hate you! I do not see how people can hate you._

_Neji: you. :) It's not my fault you're so smexy and likable. BTW, would you kill me if I touched your hair?_

_Naruto: You're so cute!! -blush-_

"HELLO!" Pooh Bear yelled happily, "Haha, yes, Itachi is definitely bringin' SEXY BACK! I'm sure Sakura would agree, too!"

"Hn, whatever," Itachi said cooly.

"YAY! TOBI IS LIKED! TOBI LIKES YOU TOO!" Tobi yelled.

"It's okay! I know how hard it is to work on writing stories when you have so much work to do! And yes, I like angsty stories!" Pooh Bear said, "NEJISAKU IS AWESOME!!!"

"Umm...thanks..." Sasuke said, unsure how to reply, "Your turn, Sakura."

"I don't get why people hate me either!" Sakura said, "I'm a nice person!"

"NEVER TOUCH MY HAIR!!!!" Neji roared.

"Aww, thank you!" Naruto said as he blushed, "And yes, the show is named after me because I rock!"

"Tch, yeah right!" Ino yelled.

"Okay, let's just read another letter," Hana said as she began reading.

_Pooh Bear: Hmm...Oh wait? I'm sorry I was busy reading how to torture Sasuke. There's a chapter named 'How to Torture Emo kids with names like Sasuke'! You should study up until I come! I'll be there soon!_

_Naruto: Get rid of those 2 girlfriends or I will get them myself and make you look like a little baby who bawls everynight! Sorry the book Pooh bear gave me is getting to my head.Anywho I miss you!-kisses Naruto Lips deeply and holds for 3 min-_

_Sasuke: As I said again, go jump in a lake and die and my question is why the hell are you freakin' !? I hate you, you !_

_Sakura: Hehe have fun Sakura!-winkwink- My question is if you could kill Sasuke in anyway, which would be the most painful and evil?_

_Tobi: TOBI GOOD BOY RIGHT!- pats Tobi on the head-_

_Deidara: Can I comb your hair and braid it?_

"How am I pushing you?" Naruto asked, "AND DON'T BEAT ME UP!!!"

"I WILL STUDY! I can't wait for you to come so I can have help torturing Sasuke! As you can imagine, it is a VERY tiring job!" Pooh Bear said.

"Then why do it?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

"Because, even though it is tiring, it is very rewarding! Naruto, you're next!" Pooh Bear said.

"But I don't want to get rid of them!" Naruto screamed. Suddenly, the girl who was just yelling at Naruto appeared and kissed him deeply before disappearing again.

"Dude, I think she's bipolar," Kiba whispered to Shino, who nodded his head in agreement.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I EVER DO TO YOU?" Sasuke screamed.

"Don't worry, I will, hehe," Sakura said with a blush, "Umm...I wouldn't want to kill him in a painful way, I wouldn't be able to do that!"

Someone suddenly appeared and patted Tobi on the head.

"YES! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! Deidara-senpai, it's your turn!" Tobi yelled.

"No, yeah," Deidara said simply.

"YAY! SPEAKERS! NOW I CAN WATCH YYH IN SURROUND SOUND!" Pooh Bear squealed happily as she set up the speakers.

"Next letter!" Hana yelled.

_Every girl in the room has to wear nothing but, silk lingerie and the boys are free to stare. Plus they can't hit anybody but, the boys cannot touch the girls for the rest of the chapter. Oh when I mean every giirl I also mean(I'm so sorry) POOH BEAR!_

"EEEKKK!" Hinata screamed as she realized that she was only wearing light blue silk lingerie. She passed out soon after screaming.

"OMG, LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO HINATA!" Ino screamed as she attempted to cover herself up, failing horribly.

"I feel so...violated..."Tenten said as she sat down and pulled her knees to her chest to cover up most of her body.

"Same here," Tsunade said as she glared at all of the guys in the room who were staring at her.

"Ugh, I can't wait until this chapter is over," Temari said as she tried to cover herself up.

"Oh, it isn't that bad," Sakura said as she leaned against Itachi.

"I agree, it isn't that bad," Pooh Bear said.

"Why don't you take the blanket off and then say that, Pooh Bear!" Temari said. Pooh Bear glared at Temari and pulled the blanket up to her neck as she continued to watch TV.

"Hey, why do you get a blanket?" Hana asked.

"YEAH! Give us one, too!" Kurenai demanded.

"NO! Only I get a blanket! And Hinata, because if she doesn't get one, she'll pass out again," Pooh Bear said as she gave a blanket to Hinata who was just waking up.

"I d-don't like this d-dare at all," Hinata stuttered as she covered herself with the blanket.

"Well I LOVE IT!" Jiraiya said as he continued to stare at Tsunade, who continued to glare at Jiraiya.

"Let's just read the next letter," Shizune said.

_Anyway, on with the questions!_

_Shikamaru: What word do you like better, What a drag or How Troublesome?  
Sasuke: This isn't an question, it's an answer for before, the Uchihas are called theives because of their Sharingan. Hey, I read this off a book, don't get mad at me for telling the truth! And I hate you!_

_Tsunade: How did you get into gambling?_

_Tobi: Here is some marbles, spread them across the floor!_

_Shizune: How hard is it being the assitant of Tsunade?_

_And how could I forget to ask this? EVERYONE: HOW DID YOU LIKE MY SNAKE?_

_And I always wanted to do this! (Run out a door from the walls, spears Sasuke, then gets up spears Naruto, and spears Kiba as well and runs out the same door!)_

_From the crazy as ever SwordofMagus! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

"Did we like your snake?" Ino asked.

"NO!" Everyone screamed.

"I like troublesome better, because it describes everything better," Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

"Umm...okay?" Sasuke said, once again unsure of how to answer.

"I was around people who gambled a lot when I was younger, and I just picked it up," Tsunade said as she continued to glare at Jiraiya.

"YAY! MARBLES!" Tobi yelled as she started to put them all on the floor.

"Hey, what are thos-OWW!" Naruto said as she walked towards Tobi and slipped on all of the marbles and fell.

"NARUTO! YOU IDIOT!" Sakura yelled.

"Shizune, just go," Tsunade said.

"It is VERY difficult! She refuses to listen to reason or do anything she is supposed to do!" Shizune practically screamed.

"WE HATED THE SNAKE!" Everyone screamed at once.

Suddenly, someone ran through the door and speared Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba.

"OWW!" The three yelled as the person left.

"Umm, of COURSE I knew what a spear was, hehehe," Pooh Bear said as she laughed nervously, "Buh-bye! NEXT LETTER!"

_Naruto: you already answered it so it doesn't matter(plus i'm too lazy to go back and see)_

_Neji: god, PMS much..._

_Sakura: because you are useless and deserve to die. nothing u do can change my mind. this should be your atitude:  
you don't like me,  
theres nothing i can do.  
NEWSFLASH !  
I don't live to please you!  
not:  
omg! she doesn't like me, i'll go cry myself to sleep in a corner!_

_Kisame: katy wants to know if ur related to a squid..._

"YAY! I knew I answered the question!" Naruto yelled triumphantly.

"I do NOT PMS!" Neji yelled.

"I just wanted to know why you hated me...it isn't nice to hate people for no reason," Sakura said.

"You hated Naruto and Lee for no reason," Tenten pointed out, which shut Sakura up immediately.

"I am not related to a squid..." Kisame said slowly, wondering exactly how sane this Katy girl was, if she was sane at all.

"Okay, I understand how you could get Kanky and Mr. Kitty Ears, and I even understand Dancingleaf-" Kankuro said as he was cut off.

"Oh yeah, Dancingleaf makes so much sense because we all know that you're just such a great dancer," Temari said sarcastically.

"Exactly! But I don't get how you can call me SHERWIN WILLIAMS!" Kankuro yelled.

"Just shut up and read another letter," Temari ordered as she shoved the bag of letters to her brother.

_Don't worry i'll find a good NarutoXGaara for you.  
Ten-Ten: Here are three darts use them wisely.  
Temari: YOU ARE SO MUCH PRETTIER THAN INO!  
Kankuro: you may be stupid but your smart.  
Sasgay: Yes you are a thing. tickle mosters 100-105 attack  
To all the girls I give you chocolate.  
bye bye boos  
Babygaara lover_

"YAY! Thank you!" Pooh Bear squealed happily.

"Thanks!" Tenten said as she immediately threw one at Neji and one at Gai, making them both yelp in pain.

"Why thank you," Temari said with a grin as Ino fumed.

"YEAH! I may be stupid but I am smart!" Kankuro yelled.

"What does that even mean?" Temari asked.

"It's a paradox," Gaara stated.

"A pair-a-who?" Kankuro asked.

"Just go, Uchiha," Gaara ordered.

"I am not a thi-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasuke started laughing as the tickle monsters attacked.

"Wow, are we already up to 100 tickle monsters?" Pooh Bear asked, "And CHOCOLATE!"

"YAY!" All of the girls yelled as they started eating, "THANKS BABYGAARALOVER!"

_Alright time for dares  
Naruto: I dare you to kiss Gaara  
Also Ladyies between these three choices which boy would you like to be turned into a baby for one hour. I will provide a craddle, baby clothes, diapers, bottles and pacifiers, baby formula, toys and a play pen. even teething rings if need.  
the choices are: Gaara, Kiba or Naruto.  
think hard ladies about your choices of course they all wont now how to use chakra. they will be babies.  
babygaaralover._

"WHAT? I DON'T WANT TO KISS GAARA!" Naruto yelled.

"It's either Gaara or Sasuke," Pooh Bear said.

"Hmm...that's tough..." Naruto said.

"Sasuke will try to kiss you more if you choose him," Ino pointed out.

"GAARA IT IS!" Naruto yelled.

"WHA-" Gaara began, but he was cut off when Naruto pressed their lips together before quickly pulling away and running form an angry Gaara.

"Gaara, stop trying to kill Naruto so we can asnwer the next question! I SAY GAARA!" Temari yelled.

"Hmm...it would be interesting to see Gaara as a baby and not dangerous at all. Gaara!" Ino said. Hinata noded her head to agree with Gaara.

"I think Gaara, too," Tenten said.

"GAARA!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"I think Naruto, so then he'll shut up for once," Sakura said.

"Yeah, Naruto," Tsunade said.

"I say Gaara. Naruto would probably be even LOUDER as a baby!" Shizune said. Anko, Hana, and Kurenai agreed with Shizune and said Gaara.

"I don't want to be a ba-" Before Gaara could finish, he was transformed into a baby.

"AWW, HE'S SO CUTE!" All of the girls squealed as they took turns playing with Gaara.

"Next letter!" Naruto ordered.

_Hey everyone! SwordofMagus is here! So here we go!_

_Tobi: Here is a jack-in-the-box. Don't put your face too close to it! And also do you know who is the Yondaime? (Makes a sly smirk)_

_Naruto: How many ramen can you eat? (Sends a thousand ramen cups) Because if you eat these thousand ramens, I'll puke!_

_Itachi: Is it true that you killed your best friend?_

_Ino: Kiss Shikamaru, because I know that will spark some chaos!_

_Gaara & Hinata: Kiss for however long you two want to. You two are so cute! Kiba stay out of this or I'll spear you again, you know what I'll do that right NOW! (Appears from the same door and breaks Kiba in half!) (Metaphorically speaking)_

_Sasuke:...I hate you. (While still in the room, goes to Sasuke and kicks him in the family jewels! a.k.a balls and leaves from the same door)_

_Kankuro: If a locker slams in a hallway and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound? What is the sound of one hand clapping? If someone gives you a lemon, how do you make orange juice? And if any one want to know why I'm asking these question to Kankuro is to make him suffer as he thinks for the answers. But if someone else what to answer them, go right ahead!_

_Pooh Bear: Bring in Hidan of the Akatsuki! That guy is the best! And torture Sasuke as he wollows in pain. Please?_

_Everyone: What would be better?: A Dragon or a Tiger? And speaking of which, (Cuts both palms, makes several handsigns, then slams both hands on the ground and summons a giant Dragon and a giant Tiger) And just like before, these two are indestructible, but this time, they will disappear in 60 minutes! Now the only two who won't be attacked are Naruto because he has to eat his ramen and Pooh Bear Is My Hero because she the author, but that insurance policy will fly out the window if you do anything to get in the way! Chaos will prevail, where I have failed! (I'll give a cookie to anyone who knows the person who says this line.)_

_PS: I always wanted to say that line. And just to make you guys mad, Because I know this will, I guess I'll send ANOTHER SNAKE!_

_WARNING: This letter will now engulf into flames in 5...4...3...2...1, good bye!_

"YAY! TOBI LIKES THIS JACK-IN-THE-BOX!!! And why can't Tobi put his face to clo-" At that moment the Jack-in-the-box popped out and smashed into Tobi's face, for Tobi did not heed the warning not to put his face near it.

"Aww, Tobi's unconscious. How sad, yeah," Deidara said sarcastically.

"Now he can't blurt out stupid things anymore!" Kisame pointed out.

"Let's hope he stays like that for the rest of the chapter, yeah," Deidara said.

"I LOVE RAMEN! I CAN SO EAT THOUSANDS OF CUPS OF RAMEN! BRING IT ON!" Naruto screamed. And with that, the thousasnds of cups of ramen appeared in the room...right on top of Jiraiya.

"RAMEN!" Naruto yelled as he dove into the pile of ramen and began eating.

"Itahci, it's your turn," Kakashi said as he read his book, trying to ignore the disgusting eating noises Naruto was making.

"Yes, I killed my best friend so I could obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan," Itahci stated simply.

"Ino-pig, it's your tu-" Sakura began, but stopped as soon as she noticed Ino was already in the middle of completing her dare.

"HEY! GET OFF OF HIM!" Temari screamed as she ran over to Ino and pulled her off of Shikamaru.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Ino screamed as she slapped Temari, making her even angrier and causing the two to get into a very heated fight.

"We'll just let them settle that on their own. In the mean time, it's Hinata and Gaara's turn," Kakashi said. Hinata began blushing as she realized what the dare was. It's not that she minded kissing Gaara, it's just that she didn't want to do it while wearing very revealing lingerie. Gaara realized this, and simply explained that everyone should go to the next person because they wouldn't be kissing at all. But before the next eprson went, SwordofMagus appeared and speared Kiba once again, but he didn't leave this time.

"Sasuke, your turn," Pooh Bear said quickly as she continued watching the TV.

"I still don't get why all of you people hate m-OWWWW!" Sasuke screamed as SwordofMagus came up and kicked him in a very sensitive place, causing Sasuke to fall on the ground in pain as SwordofMagus left, laughing the whole time.

"Kankuro, your turn," Lee stated.

"If a locker makes a sound when no one is around then it is heard by the birds, but no one else! The sound of one hand clapping is a watermelon. If you get a lemon you make orange juice by throwing the lemon against a tree. Err...or maybe you throw it against a pole? Or maybe a wall...or it could be a taco that you have to throw it against..." Kankuro said as he continued to think of how to make orange juice out of lemons.

"Kankuro, you're an idiot," Gaara stated simply, "First of all, how could a locker make a sound if no one is around to push it in order to make a sound?"

"And the sound of one hand clapping is not a watermelon," Temari said as she slapped Ino ahrd across the face, "It is a cucumber."

"And if you have a lemon you make orange juice by trading the lemon with someone for an orange," Shikamaru said as he sat on the couch and began watching YYH with Pooh Bear, for he had nothing better to do.

"It's your turn, Pooh Bear," Shizune said.

"The truth is, I would bring in Hidan, but I don't know his character that well. Maybe later on in the story when I know his character better I will. That's also why I didn't bring in Sasori. I don't know his character very well yet. As soon as I find out what their characters are like, I'll bring them in," Pooh Bear said, "And don't worry, I'll continue to torture Sasuke." With that, Pooh Bear took one of the steaming hot cups of ramen from the giant pile on top of Jiraiya and poured it on top of Sasuke.

"OOOOWWWWWWW! HOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Sasuke screamed in agony.

"I was asked to torture you while you wallowed in pain," Pooh Bear said.

"SO?" Sasuke asked, "They didn't dare you, just asked you!"

"But he said please!" Pooh Bear shot back as she sat down on the couch again to watch TV, "Now everyone, answer the next question."

"DRAGONS ARE BETTER!" All of the boys in the room, with the exception of Shikamaru who didn't care, screamed.

"TIGERS ARE BETTER!" All of the girls in the room, with the exception of Pooh Bear who was busy watching TV, screamed.

"DRAGONS!"

"TIGERS!"

"DRAGONS!"

"TIGE-" Before the girls could finish, a giant dragon, tiger, and snake appeared and began rampaging through the room.

"MY LEG! IT BROKE MY LEG!" Kankuro yelled.

"Kankuro, that's your NECK!" Termari yelled at her brother.

"SAME THING!" Kankuro yelled.

And so, the dragon, tiger, and snake began chasing everyone in sight except for Naruto, Pooh Bear, and Jiraiya, for Jiraiya was stuck under the pile of ramen.

"POOH BEAR! YOU'RE THE AUTHOR! MAKE THEM GO AWAY!" Sakura screamed as she was sent flying across the room by the dragon.

"I think not. As long as they stay away from the TV, they can stay as long as they want to," Pooh Bear said. And so, this chaos continued for the next hour.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

1 Hour Later

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I'M DONE! ALL OF THE RAMEN! I ATE IT ALL! WOAH! What happened to you guys?" Naruto asked as he looked around the room at everyone who was collapsed on the floor, with the exception of Pooh Bear, who was watching TV, and Jiraiya, who Naruto was standing on.

"Dragons," Ino managed to say, "Bad dragons."

"Tigers...evil tigers...and snakes!" Kiba yelled from where he was laying.

"Hmm...LET'S READ ANOTHER LETTER!" Naruto yelled. Everyone groaned in response.

_Naruto: Can you be my lil bro's best friend?_

_Sakura: Can you teach me a medical jutsu in this chapter?_

_Sasuke: Why you're my friend's fav character is beyond me, so, will you be my friend's friend?_

_Kakashi: Can you kill my Earth Science teacher and become my teacher?_

_Ino: Go kiss Chouji. I like to tourcher you and I love InoxCho._

_Shikamaru: Here are some more ear-numbing pills. Enjoy!_

_Chouji: Hi._

_Hinata: Ok, this is where I want you to make your choice, who do you like best, Gaara, Kiba, or Naruto? PLEASE PICK GAARA!!_

_Kiba: I think my dog has a crush on Akamaru._

_Shino: Can you give me one of your bugs?_

_Neji: Hm.. what to ask, what to ask... Go kiss Shino. (Sorry Shino!!)_

_Tenten: GO LEEXTENTEN!!_

_Lee and Gai: Ok, my brother loves your Taijutsu and will you teach it to him as a surprise? I get my daily dose of Taijutsu in karate, which I'm almost a black belt in:)_

_Haku: Your heart is a pure as snow, don't ever change._

_Zabuza: Can I have a carbon copy of your sword?_

_To All of Akatsuki: I dare you to tell me who your leader is!_

_Tobi: -gives Tobi treat- TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!_

_Deidara: Will you be my friend's brother?_

_Itachi: -bows- I highly respect you for making Sasuke go through that torcher! Please tell me the genius behind it all!_

_Kisame: GO BIG FISHY! (That's what my bro calls you!)_

_To all: Anyone who dilikes me, say so. All who do like me, say so:)_

_Pooh Bear: Your great story has inspired me to write my own ask the characters Prince of Tennis Style. I would be pleased if you read mine and asked the characters a question or two._

"THANK YOU! That is awesome that we have the same B-Day! Unfortunately, I can't let them all go to your house because then there would be no story...BUT YOU CAN HAVE NEJI!" Pooh Bear yelled happily.

"WHA-" Neji began before he was poofed away to leafninja95's house.

"I'D LOVE TO BE YOUR LITTLE BROTHER'S BEST FRIEND!" Naruto yelled happily, "Sakura!"

"Umm I g-" "SURE SHE CAN! SHE'LL COME TO YOUR HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" Pooh Bear interrupted as she snapped her fingers and Sakura disappeared to the same place Neji disappeared to.

"YOUR TURN TEME!" Naruto screamed.

"Umm...sure, I'll be your friend's friend," Sasuke said, "Sensei?"

"I'm sorry, I can't kill your teacher without a good reason," Kakashi explained.

"KISS CHOUJI? BUT I LIKE SHIKAMARU!" Ino said as she was pushed against Chouji and forced to kiss him by Temari.

"Thanks, I could really use these," Shikamaru said as he took the pills.

"Umm...hi," Chouji said as Ino finally wriggled free of Temari's grasp, got off of Chouji and attacked Temari.

"W-Who do I like best? Umm...c-can I just n-narrow it down now?" Hinata asked.

"Sure," Pooh Bear sighed.

"Umm...either G-Gaara or K-Kiba," Hinata whispered, "I still haven't decided who though...Your turn, Kiba."

"Umm...that's nice to know...what kind of dog is it?" Kiba asked.

"You may not have one of my bugs," Shino said quickly.

"We need to bring Neji back to do the next dare," Asuma said. Pooh Bear snapped her fingers as Neji appeared directly in front of Shino. So close, in fact, that their lips were already touching.

"EWWW!" Both boys screamed as they pulled away from each other.

"Tenten, your turn," Pooh Bear said.

"YES! GO LEExTENTEN!" Tenten screamed as she hugged Lee.

"SURE! WE WOULD LOVE TO TEACH YOUR BROTHER, RIGHT LEE?" Gai asked.

"OF COURSE SENSEI! AND CONGRATS ON ALMOST BEING A BLACK BELT!" Lee said as he did the nice guy pose, "Umm, Haku?"

"Haku? Oh right, I forgot he was here..." Pooh Bear said a sshe remembered back a few chapters ago when the spirits of Haku and Zabuza were brought into the room.

"I'll try my best to never change," Haku said," Zabuza, I believe it is your turn."

"No, you may not have a copy of my sword," Zabuza stated.

"Hn, we aren't telling who our leader is," Itachi stated.

"Yeah, the only one in Akatsuki who would be stupid enough to reveal our leader's identity is Tobi because he doesn't fear what the leader will do to him, and he's knocked out right now, yeah," Deidara said.

"But it's a dare, you guys have to do it," Ino said.

"We're bad guys, since when do we follow the rules?" Kisame asked.

"You know, considering the situation, I think we can let this one go. They don't have to answer questions about their leader i they don't want to," Pooh Bear said, "TOBI!"

"He's unconscious, yeah," Deidara said, "So I guess I'll go then. Sure, I'll be your friend's brother, yeah."

"Hn, thanks. If you want to torture someone like that, just learn how to use the Mangekyou Sharingan," Itachi stated.

"...Big...Fishy?" Kisame asked hesitantly, "I don't even want to know."

"WE LIKE YOU! WE REALLY DO!" Naruto yelled.

"You're troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"Don't be offended, he says that to everyone! We do like you, though!" Ino said happily. Everyone agreed with Ino that they liked leafninja95.

"I'm glad I have inspired you to write a story! I would love to read it and I'll be sure to ask them some questions!" Pooh Bear said happily, "NEXT LETTER!"

_um... could you insert some bedrooms just to make things intruiging? I don't have any requests really, but at least do ligical fanpairings if possible._

"Bedrooms? Sure," Pooh Bear said a sshe snapped her fingers and three doors appeared, all leading to a bedroom. "Logical fanpairings? Most of these are logical I think...some o them may seem a little unlikely but I can see things like ItachixSakura and GaaraxHinata happening..." Pooh Bear said thoughtfully.

_Everyone: Say ur catch phrases (if u have one, if u don't create one now!)_

_Naruto: Teach the other boys ur sexy no jutsu_

_Guys: Use the sexy no jutsu in front of the girls (muhahahaha) also what would you look like if you were a girl?_

_Pooh Bear: If u had to kiss either sasuke or a rotting corpse who would u choose?_

_Girls: If u could would u build the perfect boyfriend for u from scratch or take the faults of the one u already got? (If u chose from scratch what would he look and act like?)_

_Hinata: U rule so much and r my all time fav! but u got to get ur head and heart together! ur like a sis to me and i definately kno Kiba is NO good for u! u hav always liked naruto and now he likes u so think bout it! HinaNaru 4EVER!_

_love u guys!  
Myra-chan_

"BELIEVE IT!!! Or DATTEBAYO!!!" Naruto screamed, "I like them both!"

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"Umm...I don't think I have one," Sakura said.

"Yes, you do. It's 'Sasuke-kun'," Pooh Bear informed her.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah,** Billboard-Brow**, because if you hadn't noticed, you used to say his name every three seconds!" Ino screamed.

"SHUT UP INO-PIG!" Sakura yelled.

"This is so troublesome," Shikamaru sighed.

"I don't think I have a catchphrase...IS THAT FOOD? **FOOD**!!!" Chouji screamed as he pointed to Naruto who had a cup of ramen. Naruto attempted to hide the ramen but Chouji had already pounced on him to get it and the two began fighting over the ramen.

"A catch phrase? I don't think I have one..." Kiba said as he pondered this.

"Umm...I b-believe mine is N-Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered, "B-Because I used t-to say that a l-lot."

"...I do not have a catch phrase and have no intention of making one," Shino stated simply.

"A CATCHPHARSE? WHERE CAN I BUY ONE OF THOSE?" Kankuro screamed.

"You don't buy them, Kankuro! You make them up yourself! I really don't think I have one either, and I'm really not in the mood to make one up," Temari stated.

"THEN I'LL MAKE YOU ONE! Let's see, your catchphrase can be 'cabinet', Temari, and mine will be...umm...FLYING TURTLES!" Kankuro yelled, "Your turn Gaara!"

"**Kill**...I must kill," Gaara whispered to himself. He was starting to have a panic attack because he hadn't killed anyone in over a month.

"DO NOT KILL PEOPLE GAARA! YOU MUST BE **YOUTHFUL**!" Lee yelled.

"YES! WE WILL MAKE THE UNYOUTHFUL GAARA **YOUTHFUL**!" Gai screamed, "I bet you wish you could do that, eh Kakashi?"

"Hmm? Sorry, what were you saying? I got lost on the road of life..." Kakashi said in a bored tone.

"CURSE YOU AND YOUR HIPNESS KAKASHI!" Gai screamed. It was at this point that Lee was trying to help Gaara become youthful, but Gaara just pushed him away.

"Neji, I believe it's your turn," Kakashi said.

"I don't really have one..." Neji stated.

"THEN I'LL MAKE ONE FOR YOU! Neji...your catchphrase is...MOTHER GOOSE!" Kankuro declared, "And Kiba, you said you didn't have a catchphrase, so yours is...PURPLE PURSES!"

"Umm...I don't think I have one eith-" "THEN I SHALL MAKE ONE FOR YOU AS WELL!" Kankuro yelled, cutting off Tenten, "Tenten, your catchphrase will be...stripedy socks."

"Umm...thanks..."Tenten said slowly.

It was at this moment that Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, and Hana all realized they didn't have catchphrases, so Kankuro decided to make catchphrases for them as well.

"Let's see...Anko, yours can be Aaron Carter. Kurenai, yours can be Nick Carter. Asuma, yours can be Orville Redenbacher! And Hana, yours can be...the number 72," Kankuro declared.

"Tsunade, it's your turn," Sakura said.

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT MORE **SAKE**!" Tsunade roared.

"**TSUNADE-SAMA**!" Shizune began, "YOu cannot have sake until after we get out of here and after you finish your paperwork!"

"Hmph, fine. JIRAIYA! YOU STILL HAVE TO GO!" Tsunade screamed.

"My catchphrase? I don't ahve a specific one, I just talk about women and doing research a lot, hehe," Jiraiya said.

"Ugh, why doesn't Akatsuki go now," Kurenai suggested.

"**TOBI IS A GOOD BOY**!" Tobi yelled, finally waking up.

"Great, he's awake," Kisame said.

"**Hn**," Itachi replied," Deidara, do your catchphrase."

"Art is a bang, yeah," Deidara stated happily.

"I don't think I hav-" "I WILL MAKE ONE FOR YOU AS WELL!" Kankuro yelled, interrupting Kisame, "Your catchpharse is maroon calculator."

"Okay...Naruto, it's your turn," Pooh Bear said.

"Teach them my sexy jutsu? Okay!" Naruto yelled, "So, here's what you do..."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

6 Days Later

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"AND THAT'S HOW YOU DO IT! Now, we have to do it in front of the girls!" Naruto declared.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said as he sat down for he decided not to participate, but a few seconds later Naruto pulled him up next to him.

"READY? One...two...THREE!" Naruto yelled as all o the guys did their sexy jutsu.

"EWWWWW! NARUTO!!!" Sakura screamed as she marched past every guy to Naruto and whacked him in the head, changing him back to normal.

"OWW! I WASN'T THE ONLY ONE WHO DID IT YOU KNOW!" Naruto yelled.

"BUT YOU TAUGHT THEM!" Sakura shot back, "SASUKE! KAKASHI-SENSEI! ENOUGH!" Sakura yelled as she whacked Sasuke and Kakashi in the back of the head like she did to Naruto, causing them to change back as well.

"LEE! NEJI! ENOUGH!" Tenten screamed as she used some of the bricks she had recieved in previous chapters to throw at them. For Gai, she used the brick and her remaining dart from earlier. The three changed back quickly.

"Gaara...Kankuro...stop it RIGHT now!" Temari said slowly as she whacked both of them with her fan.

"EWW! STOP IT YOU GUYS!" Ino screamed at the boys on her team. The guys stopped, for they didn't feel like listening to Ino scream at them.

"JIRAIYA!!! STOP TOUCHING YOURSELF!" Tsunade roared as she punched Jiraiya.

"Hey, what happened to Hinata?" Ino asked as she pointed to Hinata, who was currently lying unconscious on the ground.

"I think she passed out," Sakura said, "ALL RIGHT! KIBA, SHINO, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sakura yelled, "Itachi, YOU TOO!"

"EVERYONE needs to change back to normal, NOW!" Tsunade roared, and everyone did as she said if they hadn't changed back yet.

"Wait, if you wanted to know what we looked like as girls, then why didn't you just come down here and watch us do the sexy jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"For once, the dobe has a point," Sasuke said.

"I have my moments," Naruto said happily.

"I'll just send her pictures of all of you guys as girls through my phone," Pooh Bear said as she began sending the pictures.

"You took pictures of them as girls?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, because I didn't feel like taking seven or eight pages to explain what each guy looked like as a girl. Yes, I know I'm very lazy, but it's 11:36 PM and I'm tired and have almost no idea what's going on right now but I want to finish this chapter!" Pooh Bear informed everyone, "Now, whoever is next, GO!"

"Umm...you're next," Ino said slowly.

"Oh...right. I would choose Sasuke over a rotting corpse because I would rather kiss a guy who is alive, no matter who they may be, over some dead guy...especially a rotting dead guy..." Pooh Bear said thoughtfully, "And honestly, Sasuke isn't a horrible person...Wait a minute, WHAT AM I SAYING? This lack of sleep must be getting to my head...I'm going to bed...Tobi's in charge while I'm asleep." And with that, Pooh Bear fell asleep on the couch, leaving everyone at the mercy of Tobi.

"Why? Why did you have to put HIM in charge, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"BECAUSE TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! WHO WANTS TO MAKE TOAST?" Tobi yelled.

"Why don't we just have the girls answer their question..." Kisame suggested.

"OKAY!" Tobi yelled happily.

"I don't think I would want to make a perfect boyfriend because I would get fed up with him eventually. I'll stick with Itachi!" Sakura said happily.

"I'm with Billboard-Brow on this one, I wouldn't make a perfect boyfriend either. I would get bored with him," Ino said.

"I-I wouldn't want to m-make a perfect b-boyfriend either. W-We should accept e-everyone the way t-they are," Hinata stuttered.

"Yeah, having a perfect boyfriend would get annoying after a while," Tenten agreed.

"Yeah, who wants to go out with someone that's perfect? They would get very annoying, very fast," Temari said.

"I agree, I wouldn't want a perfect boyfriend either," Shizune said.

"Yeah, the perfect boyfriend for me would get on my nerves..." Tsunade admitted.

"Same here," Anko agreed.

"Yeah, I suppose a perfect boyfriend would get annoying after a while," Hana said. Kurenai nodded her head in agreement.

"Hinata, your turn," Tenten said.

"K-Kiba could be good for m-me," Hinata began, "He h-has always been there f-for me and s-supported me and l-loved me w-when N-Naruto ignored m-me and...and...I l-love K-Kiba-kun," Hinata whispered.

"Wait, did HInata just choose what guy she wants to be with?" Ino asked.

"I'm not sure...I think we were just hearing things..." Tenten said.

"N-No, I c-choose K-Kiba," Hinata stuttered as Kiba smiled and hugged the girl, who blushed in return.

"THE WORLD'S GOING TO END! HINATA CHOSE A GUY!" Lee screamed. While everyone freaked out about this, Gaara sat alone in a corner with a broken heart, inwardly crying over losing the girl he loved and plotting a way to kill Kiba and win her back.

"Anyway, I think this last comment is directed to Pooh Bear," Shizune said, "Someone wake her up."

"I WILL!" Naruto yelled as he ran over to the couch and tipped it, causing Pooh Bear to roll off the side and wake up.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT! TOBI IS IN CHARGE, NOT ME!" Pooh Bear screamed.

"Are we going to bring in Sai?" Naruto asked.

"Not now, I don't know his character that well. Now let me SLEEP!" Pooh Bear screamed as she went back to sleep on the floor next to the couch.

"NEXT LETTER!" Naruto screamed in Pooh Bear's ear.

"I'm not going to get any sleep, am I?" Pooh Bear asked.

"Nope," Naruto said with a grin.

"Fine, read the letter," Pooh Bear said.

**WARNING: POTENTIAL SPOILERS AHEAD! POTENTIAL SPOILERS AHEAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

_Dear Naruto Cast,  
Sasuke: You are awsome! I don't get why people hate you so much. (Even though you are gay.)  
snaps fingers there, now all torturing, chasing, etc. is gone for now. Just for amusement purposes, I'm sending you the book called Finding your true self: Are you really insane? 50 ways to learn if you are or not. (no offense meant)Also, I like your hair just the way it is.  
Naruto: You are awsome as well! Here are so ramen! And you need to eat some veggies too! So unless you eat the veggies, you don't get the ramen.  
Sakura: I like you more in the Shippuden, because you become stronger, not mooning over Sasuke. You're the kind of girl I want to be.  
Inner Sakura: You're really funny; I like it that way:D  
Ino: You're an alright character. I also like you more during the shippuden.  
Kakashi: You are one of my favorite characters. Here, for your own good, I'll take away all your Icha Icha Paradise books, and give you the EXTREME copy of the Icha Icha Paradise seris.:D  
Jiriya: Why did you choose to summon toads? (Just out of curiosity) Also, did you like Tsunade better when she was a genin, or a full grown ninja?  
Tsunade: It's so cool that you're a medic ninja! Can you please take me as your apprentice? I'll give you a ton of sake!  
Shizune: Say hi to Ton Ton for me, ok?  
Asuma, Kurenai: You two belong together, face it.  
Neji, Hinata: You guys are really cool! Does the white color of your eyes affect your vision?  
Itachi: You are the coolest character in all of Naruto! I'm glad that you're happy with Sakura. Hope you guys will be happy forever!  
Kisame: Here's a bunch of sushi.  
Deidare: I feel bad for you, so I'll give you a pair of super strong earplugs.  
Tobi: are you actually Obito? (a very popular rumor among the people)  
Kiba: Here's some dog food for akamaru!  
The sand sibs: you guys are so strong! (excluding kankuro) Are you guys the strongest in the village?  
spoilers:  
-rumor: Yondaime is the leader of akatsuki  
-fact: Sasuke kills Orochimaru (in shippuden manga)  
-fact: Naruto will develop a new rasengon jutsu known as shurikan rasengon  
-fact: Akamaru will grow extremely big  
-Garra will become kazekage  
-The akatsuki will have the bijus: two tailed cat, four tailed dog, three tailed turtle, one tailed badger  
-Gaara will die, then brought back to life  
Everyone: have you ever thought of using fangirls as a weapon? what type of cookies do you like the most? (choji, i know you like them all; pick one)  
also, you each get one favorite item from me. wish it, you got it.  
Pooh Bear: Can I call you Ashley? And doesn't that book title I gave Sasuke sound familiar? (wink, wink) I'm a fan of your fan fics! they're awsome.  
Sorry if that was too long.  
Mandy_

"Thanks, I don't get why people hate me either. And I'm not gay, I'm bisexual," Sasuke stated.

"No more torturing Sasuke for now? Then why am I awake?" Pooh Bear asked, "It's boring if we can't torture him."

Suddenly, the book _Finding Your True Self: Are You Really Insane? 50 Ways To Learn If You Are Or Not _appeared and landed in Sasuke's lap.

"No...no...NO! IT'S FOUND ME! GET IT AWAY!" Sasuke screamerd as he threw the book down on the ground, only to have Pooh Bear pick it up. (A/N: You may not really get this part of the fic if you haven't read my other fic: **Finding Your True Self: Are You Really Insane**)

"Hmm...this book looks familiar...Where have I seen this before..." Pooh Bear asked herself as she began to think, "Oh, THAT'S RIGHT! This is the book I gave you to read because you're insane! I LOVE This book! Let's read one of the tips...#2: You know you are insane if you believe you are a mythical tomato god..."

"SASUKE WAS RUNNING AROUND TOWN A WHILE AGO CLAIMING TO BE A TOMATO GOD!" Naruto yelled.

"That's right! I remember that! I got it all on tape, hehe. SASUKE'S INSANE!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"I AM NOT! THAT BOOK PROVES NOTHING!" Sasuke shot back.

"It proves you are insane!" Pooh Bear declared, "Naruto, your turn!"

"RAMEN! I PROMISE I'LL EAT THE VEGGIES!" Naruto said as he began eating, "SAKURA!"

"Thank you, I'm honored," Sakura said sweetly, "And I;m glad someone thinks Inner me is funny, because I sure don't."

"**You just don't see the comedy in my jokes**," Inner Sakura shot back.

"Whatever. Your turn, Ino-pig," Sakura said.

"Thank you Mandy! Uh, Kakashi?" Ino said.

"Thanks for the Icha Icha Paradise!" Kakashi said happily as he began reading the new books.

"I chose to summon toads because I thought they were very interesting and powerful creatures. I think I prefer Tsunade now because she isn't as much of a bitch now as when she was younge-OWW! WHAT DID I DO?" Jiraiya asked as Tsunade slapped him in the head.

"YOU OPENED YOURBIG MOUTH! And I suppose you can be my apprentice, Mandy, as long as I get that sake!" Tsunade yelled, "Shizune?"

"I'll be sure to say hi to TonTon for you," Shizune stated.

"We know we belong together," Kurenai said happily, "We are together. Hinata, Neji?"

"T-Thank y-you," Hinata stuttered.

"If anything, the white eyes gives us better vision," Neji stated.

"Hn, thanks. I'm sure we'll be fine," Itachi said.

"SUSHI!" Kisame yelled as he began eating.

"SUSHI? WHERE?" Pooh Bear asked as she spotted the sushi.

"SUSHIIIIIIIII!" Pooh Bear screamed as she pounced on it and began eating. If you haven't realized it yet, sushi is one of Pooh Bear's favorite foods.

"Earplugs, THANK YOU, yeah," Deidara said as he put them in so he wouldn't have to hear Tobi anymore.

"Tobi is Obito? What is an Obito?" Tobi asked.

"I think that should answer your question," Kisame said.

"Thanks for the dog food!" Kiba yelled.

"Hn," Gaara grunted.

"We're a few of the strongest in the village. We're the strongest ninjas of our age, anyway," Temari said.

"WHY AREN'T I INCLUDED? I'M STRONG!" Kankuro yelled.

"Don't worry about it," Temari said.

"YONDAIME IS THE LEADER OF AKATSUKI?" Naruto screamed.

"It's just a rumor," Pooh bear said as she took a break from eating.

"Did you say Yondaime? THE YONDAIME I-" "SHUT UP TOBI!" the rest of Akatsuki yelled as they covered Tobi's mouth.

"I kill Orochimaru? Cool," Sasuke said with a grin.

"YES! I GET A NEW JUTSU!" Naruto yelled.

"Akamaru? Grow big? How big?" Kiba asked.

"We already knew that," Temari said, "He was offered the job a few weeks ago, but he hasn't given an answer yet."

"We already have all of those beasts!" Tobi yelled.

"Gaara is going to die? Why?" Naruto asked, "And fangirls as weapons? Wouldn't that make battles more...bloody?"

"Exactly. It's a good idea," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"It's too troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"Hn, It'd get rid of all the damn fangirls," Itachi stated.

"Let's try it some time," Gaara said.

"Okay, NEXT QUESTION! MY favorite type of cookie is ramen lavored cookies!" Naruto yelled.

"Is that even a type of cookie?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, but if it isn't, it should be!" Naruto replied.

"Anyway, my favorite kinds of cookies are sugar cookies," Sakura stated.

"NO WAY BILLBOARD-BROW! THAT'S MY FAVORITE KIND!" Ino screamed angrily.

"IT WAS MY FAVORITE FIRST!" Sakura yelled.

"I prefer chocolate chip," Sasuke said as the two girls continued arguing.

"My favorite is peanut butter cookies!" Chouji yelled happily.

"I just like plain cookies," Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"I like chocolate chip," Tenten said happily.

"I like any cookies, as long as they are YOUTHFUL!" Lee yelled.

"Oreos," Neji stated simply.

"I like peanut butter cookies," Kiba said.

"I-I prefer oreos," Hinata said.

"I don't eat cookies," Shino stated.

"I like those cookies with the jelly in the middle of them," Kankuro said as he tried to think of the name of the cookie.

"I like peanut butter," Temari said.

"Same here," Gaara agreed with Temari.

"I AM WITH LEE ON THIS ONE! ALL COOKIES ARE GOOD IF THEY ARE YOUTHFUL!" Gai screamed.

"Must you shout?" Kurenai asked.

"I AM NOT SHOUTING!" Gai shouted.

"Whatever. I like oreos," Kurenai said.

"I'm not much of a cookie person," Asuma informed everyone.

"Chocolate chip," Kakashi said.

"Sugar cookies," Tsunade began, "With sake."

"Same here," Shizune said, "But without the sake."

"Uh...maybe peanut butter cookies," Jiraiya said.

"I actually like peanut butter cookies a lot as well," Anko said.

"Yeah, peanut butter cookies for me, too," Hana said.

"TOBI LIKES VANILLA COOKIES!" Tobi yelled.

"Actually, I like vanilla cookies a lot too, yeah," Deidara admitted.

"I like peanut butter cookies," Kisame said.

"Chocolate chip," Itachi said simply.

"Okay, is that everyone?" Pooh Bear asked.

"Everyone but you," Naruto said.

"I like sugar cookies a lot," Pooh Bear said, "Now, Hana, read the next letter please."

"Why are you so nice to her?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I like her better than I like you," Pooh Bear informed Sasuke, "Actually, I like her better than half the people in this room. And don't worry Mandy, that wasn't too long. And yes, you may call me Ashley. And I finally recognize the book! I'm glad you like my fics! Now Hana, read!"

**SPOILERS END HERE! SPOILERS END HERE! SPOILERS END HERE! SPOILERS END HERE!**

_xD. Sorry, I thought the first questions I sent like- didn't get through. So I sent more. Anyway. I think you look hot, Naruto. Sasuke, why'd you say his butt looked big? It so doesn't.  
-cough-  
WELL. Uh. I have new favorites. Naruto and Shikamaru are my bestest favorites. Sasuke, you're ok..  
So. Uh. Ino, you're really not that bad I guess, I was being quite gay in my last set of quetions. And, Shikamaru, why do you keep your hair like- pulled back? Let it down, I wanna see it! Lol. I didn't have alot of questions in this one...but whatever. Great job Poo Bear! You rock!  
-Accesorized_

"That's okay, don't worry about it," Pooh Bear said with a smile.

"Do I really look hot?" Naruto said with a blush.

"His butt DID look big," Sasuke stated.

"YAY! I'm still one of your favorites!" Naruto yelled.

"Great, I get another fan. Fans are so troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"Well, I'm glad you don't hate me," Ino said with a smile, "Shikamaru, let your hair down so everyone can see!" Ino said as she pulled out the hairtie in his hair.

"OH MY GOD!" Everyone in the room screamed, with the exception of Ino, Chouji, and Asuma, who knew what his hair looked like down.

"YOU HAVE AN AFRO!" Kiba yelled as he started laughing.

"Give me the damn hairtie," Shikamaru yelled as he grabbed it from a laughing Ino and put his hair back up, "You're so torublesome."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Ino screamed as she whacked Shikamaru in the back of the head.

"Glad you like the story! Thank you!" Pooh Bear said happily as she read another letter.

_YippE more chapters! Whoo-ho. Love the story.  
Questions:  
Everyone- What would you describe as Emo? and who would you say is more emo than everyone else?  
Neji- You are so cool. DOn't give up on Hinata  
Hinata- Get away from Neji you son't know what he might do to you. Also, you are my favorite character. YOu are my role model.  
Naruto- My other friend thinks you're hot. Hi.  
Sasuke- When I said i didn't hate you, i meant I really DISLIKE you. I can't hate you because if I did, my friend will attack me. Oh yeah and the voice in my head says you are asexual.  
Kiba- You are awesome.  
Rock Lee- You are now my favorite boy character in Naruto.  
Kakashi- Can you read out loud some parts of your book please? gives him many books  
Jaraiya- You are such a pervert. But you are so cool at the same time. HOw do you do that?  
Sakura- Why don't you gO jump off a bridge and let your beloved Itachi try to save you. Unfortunatley the fangirls stall him and you die. I don't like you  
Pooh Bear- How much would you pay for someone to take Sasuke off your hands?  
That's it. Good story._

"Glad you like the story!" Pooh Bear yelled happily.

"Sasuke is the definition of emo," Naruto, Kiba, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Neji, Anko, Sakura, Ino, Itachi, Deidara, Tobi, and Kisame said at once.

"NEJI IS THE DEFINITION OF EMO!" Gaara, Temari, Chouji, Tenten, Lee, Gai, Hana, Shino, and Hinata said at once.

"No, Gaara is the definition of emo," Sasuke, Shizune, Tsunade, Shikamaru, Kurenai, Asuma, and Kankuro said. And so, the three groups had an argue over who was the definition of emo and why. In the end, it ended in a three way tie.

"NEJI! Your turn," Pooh Bear said.

"I don't plan on giving up on Hinata anytime soon," Neji said with a smirk.

"I-I'm trying to stay as f-far away from him as p-p-possible. And t-thank you," Hinata stuttered.

"Umm...thanks," Naruto said with a blush, "Hi."

"Umm...thanks? And I'm bisexual, not asexual," Sasuke said.

"Thanks, I am pretty awesome!" Kiba said with a toothy grin.

"Really? THANK YOU! That is an honor!" Lee yelled as he did the nice guy pose.

"Read my books? Sure. Once upon a time there was a man named Paul and a woman named Shizu-"

"STOP READING!" Shizune pleaded, inturupting Kakashi.

"It was a dare. I have to read it. Anyway, the mans name was Paul and the woman was Shiz-"

"LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA!" SHizune screamed the whole time Kakashi read so no one could hear a word.

"Shizune, why did you do that," Tsunade asked.

"I have my reasons, Tsunade-sama," Shizune said.

"Fair enough. JIRAIYA!" Tsunade yelled.

"Well, it's really simple actually. If you're a pervert, you're automatically cool! So kids, if you want to be cool, be a pervert!" Jiraiya said.

"WHAT?" Tsuande screamed, "That is NOT TRUE! STOP FEEDING THESE PEOPLE LIES! Sakura, just go."

"Why do you hate me so much? What the hell did I ever do to you?" Sakura asked.

"How much would I pay for someone to take Sasuke off my hands? Hmm...$715.38" Pooh Bear said thoughtfully.

_If you like it Pooh Bear you can have it. I bought it from Dollar general anyway... -Murmers to self- Any way! great job on the story! And Hana Inuzuka is awesome. -Squeals-_

Okay just one dare today, you all have to listen to jiraiya read six Doctor Seus books in a row. Bwahahahahahahah! Any way hugs for all. Hope you enjoyed your movie and happy beleated birthday! Oh yeah! -Throws down a talking Tobi plushie for everyone, that attaches itself to your arm.- Bwahahaha!

"YAY! THANK YOU!" Pooh Bear yelled happily, "Glad you like the story! And Hana is awesome!"

"Okay everyone! STORY TIME! We're going to read Doctor Seuss!" Jiraiya said as he put six Dr. Suess books down on the floor next to him and began reading to everyone. No one had any idea what to say to the scene in front of them. Everyone was completely motionless, with the exception of Naruto and Sasuke, who's eyes were twitching. Every so oten while he read, Jiraiya would slip in a perverted joke or two, making Tsunade angry enough to whack him in the back of the head, and he'd start reading normal again. Then he'd make another perverted joke, and the cycle would continue.

"I did enjoy my movie," Pooh Bear said, ignoring Jiraiya, "And thank you! YAY! TOBI PLUSHIE!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

5 hours and 78 minutes later

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"And THAT ends our story time," Jiraiya said as he slammed the _Green Eggs and Ham _book shut and looked around him, where most people were lying on the ground.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Jiraiya asked.

"...I think listening to that destroyed at least half of my brain cells," Neji declared as he sat up.

"Me too," Kankuro said.

"Kankuro, you didn't have any brain cells to lose in the first place," Temari groaned.

"Are you all ready to answer more questions?" Pooh Bear asked. She was answered by a groan from everyone.

"Oh, come on, the stories weren't thast bad!" Pooh Bear said.

"How would you know? You spent the entire time watching Yu Yu Hakusho episodes!" Sasuke said.

"WRONG! I was watching Sailor Moon while he read, and NOW I'm watching Yu Yu Hakusho again!" Pooh Bear said happily, "Now, NEXT LETTER!"

_First of all, I dare all of you to listen to Kankuro tell the story of his life. oh and seriosly tsunade relax have some alchohol millions of bottles of sake vokda wine beer whiskey and rum fall from sky and levitate just above ground oh and kisame kiss itachi please it would be cute as and gaara kiss ... naruto cuz that cute too ino i know it hard but u kiss sakura naruto kiss everybody,s butts even tsunade no one may stop him mwahahahaha and cookies faor all house of cookies fall in room and preety decorations and merry christmas six months from now love to all especially hinata kisses_

"YAY! I've always wanted to have an audience to tell the story of my life to!" Kankuro said as he got up and sta in the middle of the circle the gorup had created while they listened to Jiraiya tell his story.

"Oh god, not again," Temari mumbled.

"Now, I was brought to my house in the Village Hidden in the Sand by the stork one day. It was a very nice stork. It was white and had very long feathery things, which were very fuzzy, I think. I was carried in a blue blanket thingy which was also very fuzzy. The blanket said my name on it. It also said which village I was form on it! The stork carried the fuzzy blanket in his mouth, and-"

"NO ONE CARES ABOUT THE SMALL DETAILS KANKURO! JUST GET ON WITH IT!" Temari yelled, getting a migrane.

"I DO WHAT I WANT!" Kankuro shot back as he continued his long, detailed story.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

3 hours and 7 minutes later

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So then when I was four, I threw up on my rug. The color of the puke was mostly a light brown, with a little bit of red and green mized in. There was also some yellow. I believe I saw a bit of purple as well, but that may have just been my. OH! And there was definitely some white, because I remember I had milk with scrambled eggs that morning along with some bacon and pancakes. It was a very good breakfast, and I had seconds, and th-"

"HURRY UP!" Naruto screamed.

"I DO WHAT I WANT!" Kankuro yelled back as he continued.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Another 7 hours and 59 minutes later

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So then when I was nine, Temari pushed me off the balcony of her room and I fell and landed on my puppet. My puppet broke of course, and I started crying over it because...well, it was a very nice puppet! I mean, it was made of pure maha...maha...maha-"

"Mahagony," Temari and Gaara finished for Kankuro.

"MAHAGONY! Yeah, that's it! It was made of pure mahagony wood, and it was carved beautifully by a man named Wallace. He even painted it himself! It's eyes were red, and it's body was purple, two feet were yellow, and two were gold. It had a tail that was painted green, and speaking of that green paint, the paint is supposedly very exotic, coming from a big foresty area in some southern place of the world. But if you go looking for the paint, make sure you don't go too far south, or else you'll fall off the earth because the earth is flat..." Kankuro said thoughtfully.

"THE EARTH IS ROUND!" Sakura yelled.

"I DO WHAT I WANT!" Kankuro screamed as he continued with his extremely long and annoying story.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Another 2 hours and 79 minutes later

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"And THAT'S the story of my life!" Kankuro said, as everyone groaned and got up orm where they were sitting. Everyone, that is, except for...

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Sakura screamed, "KANKURO KILLED NEJI!"

"KANKURO!" Temari screamed, obviously very angry, "What have I told you about boring people to death?"

"...To not to?" Kankuro asked.

"YES! AND LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Temari said as she motioned to Neji's lieless body.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT, REALLY!" Kankuro said.

"Don't worry, I shall give the most unyouthful of my students the youthful technique known as CPR!" Gai yelled as he ran over to Neji and prepared to give him CPR. As Gai got closer to Neji, Neji's eyes started to flutter open for he felt someone breathing over him. He opened his eyes and saw Gai coming towards him.

"AAAHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Neji screamed as he pushed Gai away and sat up.

"You were dead, so I was going to save you," Gai said.

"I wasn't dead!" Neji yelled, "I just fell asleep!"

"Oh...well...IT'S SAKURA'S FAULT!" Gai screamed.

"WHAT?" Sakura yelled.

"Can you guys just answer these questions?" Pooh Bear asked, very annoyed, "Tsunade, your turn."

"SAKE! YES!" Tsunade yelled as she immediately began drinking.

"Kiss Itachi? DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE?" Kisame asked.

"JUST DO IT KISAME! IT WILL MAKE TOBI HAPPY!" Tobi said as he pulled Kisame over to Itachi and pushed them into eahc other.

"KISAME, get OFF of me!" Itachi yelled as he pushed his partner off of him.

"I am not kissing Nar-" Gaara began, but before he could finish Naruto had already kissed him and pulled away all in one swift motion.

"Wow, Naruto, I thought you would complain a lot to have to kiss Gaara," Sakura said.

"I've had to do worse already," Naruto declared, "I figured I should just do it and get it over with."

"Yeah bu-MMPH!" Sakura was cut off as Ino kissed her quickly and pulled away even quicker.

"BLEH! I NEVER want to have to do that again," Ino said.

"Then why did you do it?" Sakura asked.

"To get it over with," Ino stated with a shrug, "Your turn, Naruto."

"WHAT? Okay, I'll kiss whoever you want me to, but I REFUSE TO KISS EVERYONE'S ASS!" Naruto screamed.

"NARUTO! I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE, SO YOU BETTER DO IT SO WE CAN GET OUT OF HERE QUICKER!" Tsunade roared.

"But I-" "NO BUTS! JUST DO YOUR DARE NOW!" Tsunade screamed, and Naruto got started with his dare.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

45 Minutes Later

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"EWW! EWW! EWW! I NEED MOUTHWASH!!! Or ramen," Naruto screamed as he finished his dare up with Jiraiya, everyone laughing at him the entire time he was doing his dare. As Naruto continued complaining, cookies fell in the middle of the room and evryone began eating them.

"THANKS FOR THE COOKIES!" Everyone yelled.

"NEXT LETTER!" Tsunade roared.

_Two Yaoi Loving Nekos has a few questions.  
For the guys, Boxers or briefs? Deidara did you have a romantic relationship with Sasori SasoDei is my fave? Itachi I dare you to do a dirty dance. Kakashi were you born with gray hair? Orochimaru why do you wear a dress? Gai why do you have a bowl cut? I think you should get purple streaks.  
Tobi you are adorable. I leave you six bottles of sake, a stash of play boy for Kakashi, five llamas, tounge tacos, two monkeys, and an appletini. Oh, and Sasuke since you are gay have you ever worn drag? PS I_

"Boxers," Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Gaara, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Asuma, Itachi, Deidara, Tobi, and Kisame said.

"Briefs," Chouji, Shino, Neji, Kankuro, and Gai said.

"LEE! MY YOUTHFUL PUPIL! HOW COULD YOU WEAR CLOTHING AS UNYOUTHFUL AS BOXERS?" Gai screamed.

"Boxers are unyouthful?" Lee asked.

"If Kakashi is wearing it, then it is unyoutful!" Gai declared as Kakashi sighed.

"I AM SORRY I HAVE FAILED YOU GAI-SENSEI!" Lee screamed.

"Deidara, just go," Tsunade ordered.

"No, I never had any romantic relationships with Sasori, yeah," Deidara declared, "Itachi? Uhh...where's Itachi, yeah?"

"Uh...I think he went in the bedroom over there with that Sakura girl..." Kisame said.

"Well, if I know Itachi at all, then he's probably completing his dare in there, yeah," Deidara said with a smirk, "Uh, Kakashi, yeah?"

"My hair is silver and yes, I was born with it," Kakashi said, "Everyone in my clan had silver hair."

"Orochimaru isn't here," Tsunade said.

"But if he was he would say he wears a dress because he's a drag queen," Jiraiya said with a grin.

"I have this kind of haircut because it is youthful! Purple streaks are not youthful, so I will not get them," Gai declared.

"YAY! TOBI IS ADORABLE!" Tobi yelled. And with that said six more bottles of sake, play boy, five llamas, tongue tacos, two monkeys, and an appletini fell form the ceiling.

"MORE SAKE!" Tsunade yelled happily.

"Play boy!" Kakashi said as he grabbed the books and began looking through them.

"LLAMAS! AND MONKEYS!" Pooh Bear yelled happily as she jumped on a llama and started chasing Sasuke with it.

"No, I've never worn drag, and I'm BISEXUAL!!! AND STOP CHAISNG ME WITH THE DAMN LLAM-AAAAHHHHH! MONKEY!" Sasuke screamed as a monkey jumped on his head and started attacking him.

"I take it you aren't an animal person, Sasuke?" Pooh Bear asked as she stopped the llama she was on in front of Sasuke. All she got in reply was Sasuke's screams.

"NEXT LETTER!" Shizune ordered.

_Wow! After the 6th chapter, I kind of realized this was a little too long for me to read all of them. Now, I have some questions and dares. Well, mostly dares. Also, a laptop is enclosed in this letter for the dares to follow.  
Gaara: I dare you to read a T rated Sandcest without killing anyone. If you can not, I have also enclosed a Remmington Double Barrel shotgun and a couple of Deirdra's exploding birds. That should keep him under control.  
Chouji: Here's a bowl of shrimp and prok ramen for you, dude!  
Shikimaru: Is it coincidence that your hair kind of looks like Temari's?  
Hinata: Who would you choose if you liked girls, and french kiss whoever it is.  
Tsunade: How did you get such big boobs? I mean, compared to the other Naruto girls...  
Jariya: Warning in advance: Whoever is reading this, give it to him now. Okay, don't read this out loud. Since you are such a pervert, I dare you to go on my profile on and read my TsunadexHinata story.  
That's it, I think. I'll come back when you update with even more perverted questions._

"Yeah, I agree, this is kind of long. I mean, lately the chapters have been over 10,000 words each. It's definitely a difficult read if you try to read it all in one sitting," Pooh Bear said. And with that said, a laptop fell on the couch so the dares could be completed.

"Gaara, time to read a sandcest! I have a really good one you can read right here!" Kankuro said as he opened up the story.

"NO! NO! I DON'T WANT TO READ IT! LET GO OF ME OR I'LL KILL YOU KANKURO!" Gaara threatened as Kankuro sat him down on the couch and tied him up so he couldn't move, and all he could do was read.

"YAY! SHRIMP AND RAMEN!" Chouji yelled as he began eating.

"Yes, it is a coincidence that our hair sort of looks alike," Temari answered for Shikamaru.

"Our hair doesn't look alike," Shikamaru stated with a yawn, "Your turn Hinata."

"I would never think of any of t-the girls in t-that way," Hinata stated, "I b-believe it is your t-turn, T-Tsunade-sama."

"Uh...just the way I developed, I guess," Tsunade said, unsure how to answer that. At that moment the person who was reading the letter, Shizune, handed the letter over to Jiraiya to read.

"Ooh, sounds interesting! I'll read it right now!" Jiraiya said as he ordered stole the laptop from Gaara for a moment, minimized Gaara's story, and began reading the TsunadexHinata story titled _The Hyuga Princess and the Slug Queen._ After a couple of minutes, he was dfinished and gave the laptop back to Gaara, saying, "That story was AMAZING! Make more, and I'll definitely read them!"

"Do I have to finish my story?" Gaara, about ready to throw up, asked after he read the second chapter of a 17 chapter story of sandcest.

"You have to, it was a dare...Hey, I thought you had to read a T rated sandcest? Why is this rated M?" Temari asked as she began skimming through the chapter, noticing there was too much sex in it already for her little brother.

"I read it before and I thought he might like it," Kankuro explained.

"GIVE HIM A T RATED STORY, NOW!" Temari ordered as Kankuro did as he was told.

"Someone read another letter," Asuma said.

_I don't remember if this was already asked or not. Kiba do you like someone other than Hinata?  
Everyone: here are all the weapons you could possibly ever need for absolutely no reason whatsoever.  
If all three sannin plus everyone else from Konoha teamed up against akatsuki who would win?  
Another uneccessary scenario to everyone: if picking parts to play characters from...say...any storyline, who would you be and why? (and from what?)_

"I only have eyes for my Hinata-chan," Kiba said as he hugged Hinata, causing the girl to blush.

"YAY! WEAPONS!" Everyone yelled happily.

"Akatsuki would win that battle," all Akatsuki members in the room said.

"Konoha would win," everyone else who wasn't in Akatsuki answered.

"What character would I be form any storyline? What kind of question is that? I would be me! From...my life! Because I am me!" Naruto announced.

"You're supposed to pick a character you relate to from another story or show or movie, Naruto!" Sakura yelled, "Anyway, I think I would be Ariel from T_he Little Mermaid _because she was willing to throw her whole life away to be with the one she loves, and I would do that too for someone I really love..."

"Hn, what is the point of this question," Sasuke asked, bored.

"There is no point, it's just for fun!" Sakura yelled.

"Hn, I guess I would be...I DON'T KNOW! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHO I WOULD BE? I'm just myself!" Sasuke yelled.

"Well, I think I would be Aurora from _Sleeping Beauty_ because we are a lot alike," Ino said happily.

"This is so troublesome, why does it matter who I would be?" Shikamaru asked.

"Shikamaru would be a random lazy bum in some random story," Ino answered for Shikamaru.

"Sure, let's just go with that," Shikamaru said as he tried to fall back asleep.

"I think I could be Shaggy from _Scooby Doo_ because we both love to eat a lot!" Chouji said.

"I t-think I w-would be A-Ami, or S-Sailor Mercury, from Sailor M-Moon, b-because she is a l-lot like m-me," Hinata stuttered.

"I think I would be anyone in any storyline who loves dogs a lot, like maybe the guy from _101 Dalmatians _that owned all of those dogs...I think his name was Roger..." Kiba said.

"I would be anyone who likes bugs," Shino stated.

"I think I might be Jasmine from _Aladdin, _just because she is very independant, like me," Tenten said.

"I WOULD BE SOMEONE YOUTHFUL!" Lee announced.

"AS WOULD I!" Gai agreed.

"I have no idea who I would be nor do I care," Neji stated.

"I agree with Hyuga on this one," Gaara said as he continued to read his fanfic, struggling to get himself untied so he could destroy the laptop.

"I think I would be that Megara from _Hercules, _because she is a lot like me, I think," Temari said.

"I WOULD BE A BIRD!" Kankuro announced.

"TOBI WOULD BE A LIZARD!" Tobi announced.

"I think I would be some kind of fish or shark..." Kisame said.

"I think I would an artist from some movie...maybe the guy that makes Pinocchio in that _Pinnochio _movie...he was sort of an artist, yeah," Deidara said.

"Okay, who's next?" Pooh Bear asked. No one spoke up to go next.

"COME ON! None of you have ANY idea who you might be form another movie or show or ANYTHING?" Pooh Bear yelled.

"NO!" Everyone yelled back.

"It isn't THAT hard to figure out..." Pooh Bear mumbled as she grabbed another letter to read.

"Okay, if it's so easy then who would you be?" Anko asked.

"That's easy. I would be either Aurora, Alice, and Tiger Lily from Sleeping Beauty, Alice in Wonderland, and Peter Pan, respectively. I would be Hana Inuzuka from Naruto. As a villain on Naruto, I would be Tobi from Akatsuki. I would be Sailor Mercury/Ami Mizuno from Sailor Moon. I would be Beruche out of the villains on Sailor Moon. I would be either Kuroka or Botan on Yu Yu Hakusho. I would be Wish Bear from the Care Bears and I would be Gilligan on Gilligan's Island. I would be-"

"STOP!" Everyone screamed, interrupting Pooh Bear who was talking a mile a minute.

"What?" Pooh Bear asked.

"How do you know all of this?" Tsunade asked.

"Stamping communites are wonderful things," Pooh Bear asnwered as she began reading the next question.

_Shino: what do you think of cicadas?_

"Cicadas are pretty cool bugs," Shino answered.

_Oops, one more thing...  
I don't hate you Sakura.  
OH, and Kisame I'm actually a big fan of yours.  
By the way Kisame, do you like anyone?_

"YAY! I'm glad you don't hate me!" Sakura said happily.

"Thanks! And no, I don't like anyone right now," Kisame admitted.

_YOUR STORY IS GREAT.(SHOCK) YOU LIKE POOH BEAR?_

"Thanks! And yes, I love Pooh Bear and all of the creatures in the Hundred Acre Wood!" Pooh Bear said happily.

_I HAVE THREE QUESTIONS FOR SASUKE (1.WHO DO YOU HATE MORE YOUR BIG BROTHER,INO,SAKURA OR,NARUTO?(2.DO YOU HAVE ANY FRIENDS?(3.DO YOU HATE YOUR FAN GIRLS?FROM SUZSAN P.S I AM NOT YOUR FANGIRL ANY MORE._

"I hate my big brother the most out of those choices. Yes, I have friends. Yes, I hate my fangirls, so it's a good thing you are not my fangirl anymore," Sasuke said.

"Hey guys! That was our last question! Do you know what that means?" Pooh Bear asked.

"We get to leave?" Neji asked.

"NO! It means we finally answered all of our letters in ONE CHAPTER! And now we can watch more Yu Yu Hakusho and Sailor Moon as we wait for more letters!" Pooh bear said.

"Can't we just end it here forever?" Sasuke asked.

"NO! How would I torture you then?" Pooh bear asked, "Anyway, as a last note, sorry for the spelling mistakes! I spell checked twice but sometimes WordPerfect doesn't always catch mistakes! And once again, sorry it took so long to update! Please continue to write more letters to our beloved cast of Naruto! Until next time! Buh-bye!"

And with that, everyone in the room crowded around the TV to watch an episode of Yu Yu Hakusho.


	15. Akemi Helps Torture Sasuke!

"WE'RE BAAAAAACK!" Pooh Bear yelled excitedly, "Before we get started, I would like to make the disclaimer for this chapter and last chapter. I do not own Naruto, Sailor Moon, Yu Yu Hakusho, or any other movies or shows that may have been mentioned. Now, let's have someone read the first letter!"

_Just out of curiosity, how long do you plan on torturing them?  
Temari: when did you learn your summoning jutsu?  
Itachi: why are you associated(?) with a weasel?  
Orochimaru: why do you exist? And why aren't you dead?  
Sasuke: I pity you, but I cannot hate you...  
Drinks anybody?_

"I'll probably torture them until the day I completely lose interest in the show," Pooh Bear said as she turned on the TV and put an episode of Sailor Moon on.

"I learned the summoning jutsu when I was about ten years old, I guess. Baki taught it to me," Temari said.

"I'm associated with a weasel because my name means weasel," Itachi stated.

"No one is really sure why Orochimaru exists. He's only alive now because he's extremely hard to track down," Tsunade said, "Sasuke, it's your turn."

"Umm...thanks?" Sasuke asked.

"OOOHHH! I could go for something to drink!" Naruto yelled.

"JUST READ ANOTHER LETTER!" Sakura ordered as she handed Naruto a letter.

_Dear females. I Dare u all to strip naked and act normal 4 the rest of the chapter:)_

_Hinata: Why Don't you just have Naruto and Kiba?_

_TenTen: Ur Hot. You should wear ur hair down. I dare you 2!_

_Shikimaru: The same thing as with Hinata except with Ino and Temari (Ino is Bi)_

_Temari: How do you like NaruTemari fanfics?_

"Okay, I'm sorry, but this is where I draw the line! There will be no nudity in this fic because I said so! I'd like to keep the rating 'T' if possible, so NO NUDITY!" Pooh Bear yelled, "Hinata, GO!"

"Umm...I do not t-think it is r-right to h-have m-more than one b-boyfriend at a t-time," Hinata said truthfully, "T-Tenten?"

"Umm...thanks. Wear my hair down? Sure. It doesn't need to be up now, anyway, because I don't have to keep it out of my face for training or battle," Tenten said. And with that, she took our the elastic bands that kept her hair up and let her hair cascade down to her shoulders.

"TENTEN! You look so pretty with your hair down!" Ino squealed as Tenten blushed a bit.

"Yeah, why don't you wear it like that more often?" Sakura asked.

"It gets in the way while I train..." Tenten said.

"Y-You look very n-nice, Tenten," Hinata said with a smile.

"Thanks, Hinata," Tenten said as she smiled back.

"You do look very pretty, Tenten," Lee said as he hugged her.

"Thank, Lee!" Tenten said with a blush, "Umm...can Shikamaru go now?"

"I wouldn't want both of them at once. Just one is troublesome enough, just imagine how bad two would be," Shikamaru said, shuddering at the thought of it.

"I AM NOT BI!" Ino yelled.

"Wouldn't surprise me if you were," Temari said with a smirk, "And I'm not a big fan of NarutoxTemari. I mean, come on, the kid doesn't even remember my name half the time!"

"I'm a what?" Ino asked, confused, "And I don't like SakuraxIno at all because I'm straight, and I'm not a big fan of NarutoxIno either."

"NEXT LETTER!" Tsunade roared.

"Hmm...yes, green highlights are youthful, but purple is not," Gai said after he thought the question over a bit.

"Umm...I don't think I would ever wear a dress unless I had to in order to complete a mission...even if wearing a dress was youthful," Lee admitted.

"I don't know about Kabuto, but Orochimaru never molested me. He hit on me when he was drunk once, but I just ignored him," Sasuke said, "Jiraiya?"

"Actually, a lot of my books have yaoi or yuri in it, but I've never written one with only yaoi or yuri...it sound interesting...and I think it could be a BEST SELLER! Okay, sure, I'll write you one! I'll get to work right away!" Jiraiya said, "Your turn Tsunade."

"Orochimaru does NOT have nicer hair than me. I like sake because it tastes good and makes me feel better," Tsunade said.

"NEXT LETTER!" Kiba yelled.

_HA HA HA BWA HA HA HAH HA HAAH! Maybe I should change my name from SwordofMagus to SwordofChaos! HA HA HA BWA HAH HA HA HA!! _

_But anyway, Time for some questions!_

_Everyone: Did any of you watch Pirates of the Carribean 3: At World's End? That movie was AWESOME TO THE MAX!_

_Tobi: Okay this is serious. Tobi...are you Obito? I been heard a lot of rumors saying that your Obito, is that true??_

_Everyone, Again: Here's another riddle, if a person spilts someone else's skull and there's no one else around, does it make a sound?_

_Tsunade: Learn the rules of Liar's dice so I can challenge you! If I win...You have to kiss Jiraiya and he has to stop writing his books for three months! If you win...you can pick the stipulation for me. When you learn those rules, I shall appear to challenge you!_

_Pooh Bear: I know some of Hidan's character, he swears alot and loves killing and hates his partner, Kakuzu. And here's a skateboard (Whispering: Whack Sasuke in the back of the head with it!)_

_Naruto: I forgot to mention this the first I saw this Q&A...SEXY JUTSU IS A DISGRACE TO NINJAS EVERYWHERE!_

_Hinata: Yo-yo-you chose Kiba? The world is at an end! Davy Jones is coming for me! Wait minute, where did that come from?_

_Gaara: Don't kill anyone, This fiction wouldn't be much fun otherwise._

_Shukaku: What's it like now that Gaara's in self depression?_

_Well anyway...IT's Time for Chaos! What to send, what to send, what to send?_

_Dragon? No. Phoenix? No. Snake? No, too old. Some insane drunk guy with a kendo stick? No._

_I got it! SHEN! SoM (SwordofMagus)_

_What the hell is it?_

_It time for you to get some excerise! You've been laying around too much! SoM_

_And who's fault is that?_

_Shut up! Just go in there and raise hell for 10 minutes! SoM_

_Ha, Finally some fun._

_But wait! There's like half of the Akatsuki there. SoM_

_So?_

_I'm going to give you THAT power. SoM_

_You know I hate THAT power._

_Just go! SoM_

_Argh! #$ Fine. (Shen enters the room with SoM on a screen)_

_My Fist is the Divine Breath! (SoM Shouts as he shoots his fist above his head and it glow red) Blossom, O fallen seed and draw thy hidden powers! (SoM point his fist at Shen from his screen) Grant into thee the power of the glorious 'Mother Of Destruction!' (The red aura from SoM Fist and arm shoots at Shen and he becomes more powerful than all of the Kages Combined and is surrounded by a red aura)_

_Make this intersing for me!_

_HA HA HA HA HA HA HAH HA! Don't he won't kill you! And be glad that I'm only sending him for ten minutes! AH HA HA HA!_

_Chaos Rules All! \SwordofMagus/_

_(That phrase I use to empowered Shen, That came from Xenogears' Grahf The Seeker of Power)_

"YAY CHAOS! I LOVE CHAOS!" Pooh Bear yelled excitedly as she clapped her hands.

"What is Pirates of the Caribbean?" Everyone asked.

"I SAW IT! I SAW IT!" Pooh Bear yelled excitedly, "It was AWESOME!!! I was on the edge of my seat the entire time! I heard rumors that they may make a fourth one, which I hope is true...Tobi, it's your turn."

"Who is Obito?" Tobi asked.

"Does that answer your question, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"OOHHH! I KNOW THE ANSWER TO THIS QUESTION!" Kankuro yelled, "The answer is no!"

"The answer is yes, it does make a sound, because the person who's skull is being split would hear it because they are right there and the person who split the skull would hear it, too, because they are right there as well," Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

"Learn the rules of Liar's Dice? I've never heard of it before...give me a handbook on how to play and I'll play you!" Tsunade said.

"I knew Hidan liked to curse a lot and he's big on religion, but I still think I'll wait a few chapters to bring him in," Pooh Bear said as she snuck up behind Sasuke with the skateboard, who ducked at the last minute to avoid being hit, causing Pooh Bear to hit Naruto instead.

"NARUTO! I AM SO SORRY! I MEANT TO HIT SASUKE!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"Ugh, I think my nose is bleeding," Naruto said as he covered his nose.

"B-Blood?" Tsunade stammered.

"Tsunade-sama, I thought you were over your fear of blood," Shizune said.

"I-I am, but I still don't like it all that much," Tsunade said.

"Anyway, it's Naruto's turn," Sakura said.

"Sexy jutsu is not a disgrace to ninjas," Naruto declared as he tried to apply pressure to his nose to stop it from bleeding.

"Y-Yes, I chose Kiba," Hinata said with a smile.

"He's right-THE WORLD IS GOING TO END! HINATA CHOSE SOMEONE!" Ino screamed, as everyone began screaming along with her for the next 47 seconds when they realized the world didn't end.

"NO! DAVY JONES!" Pooh Bear yelled as she jumped under the couch and hid.

"I haven't killed anyone," Gaara said.

"And we are all so proud of him," Temari said happily.

"**It's extremely boring...I have nothing to do," **Shukaku answered form inside of Gaara.

"NO! DON'T SEND ANYTHING!" Everyone but Pooh Bear, who was still cowering under the couch, screamed.

Suddenly, the one known as Shen appeared in the middle of the room, and everyone stared at him for a few minutes before Naruto finally yelled, "HA! HE DOESN'T LOOK SO TOUGH!" And as soon as Naruto said that, everyone took a few steps away from him, for they could only imagine what horrible things Shen would do to him.

"What did you say?" Shen asked slowly as he turned towards Naruto, the red aura glowing around him as he did so.

And with that, Shen pounced on Naruto as everyone else in the room ran for cover. Pooh Bear, however, took SoM's advice and ran into one of the many bedrooms with Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, Lee, and Neji, who were smart enough to ask her if they could come and hide, too.

o0o

o0o0o

o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

10 Minutes Later

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o

o0o0o

o0o

Pooh Bear, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Lee, and Neji exited the room to find Shen gone, and everyone one the ground in pain. The couch was also half way across the room, as was the TV, though the TV was still in good condition. Pooh Bear yelled to everyone to ask if they were okay, and they all answered with a groan. Everyone eventually got up after a few minutes, although they had to sit down right away because of the horrible beating they had recieved from Shen. Naruto, however, had gotten it the worst. He hadn't been found until Pooh Bear began to move the couch to where it originally was, finding Naruto underneath it. He was unconscious, and it appeared he would stay that way for a little while.

"Well, we can't wait for Naruto to wake up, because that will take all day, so why don't we continue with the questions?" Pooh Bear asked as she sat down on the couch.

_Sasuke: For some reason my older friend loves you and she adores you and always want to be you...so she will hug you!-a girl with short black hair with blond streaks with a black fleece jacket and dark blue jeans appears and hugs Sasuke-_

_Naruto: I'm so sorry Naruto...But I was TEMPTED!! Here I'll send you some fresh Ichiraku ramen and you will eat all you want!_

_Sakura: If you could change your name to anything what would it be(plus you have to answer, even though you say you wouldn't want to change your name)_

_Pooh Bear:I have arrived! Now let's torture Sasuke together!Muahaha!-if i'm in the story I have a long black ponytail with long black bangs, my clothes are a ardene t-shirt that says 'Rockmantic' and with a pair of dark blue jean capris and I have tan skin and a pink drawing folder-_

_Tobi-TOBI WILL YOU BE MY BESTEST FRIEND!_

_Neji: If Deidara said no will you please say yes?Pwease!!  
Your hair looks silky and long like mine! I'll let you brush my hair!!_

_Gaara: You are so emo and cute that I could just eat you up!_

_Jiraiya:-burns all your 'research' files- MUAHAHA!_

_Tsunade: You are rocking the world of women and is it true your nickname is -the sucker-?_

_Kiba: Can I pwease share Akamaru with you?PWEASE! or else I'll send Tobi to attack you..._

_Ino and Temari: Choosing between both of you is hard...you know that right?_

_Shikamaru: I'll send you a serta mattress with a blanket and pillow included_

_Includes: New high def. t.v. for Pooh Bear, A fun toy drilling set for tobi and me to share, a emo wrist slitter 30 for Sasuke, Sake for Tsunade, relaxation pills for Shizune and that's about it for now!_

_See ya!_

_-Akemi -Nominated weirdest girl ever-_

The girl with short black hair that was mentioned in the letter appeared and did indeed hug Sasuke, who winced in pain for she had touched his bruises from the Shen attack.

"I'm sure Naruto will appreciate the ramen once he's conscious," Sakura said, "If I could change my name I guess I would make it...Ami, maybe? I've always liked that name..."

"That;s one of my favorite names!" Pooh Bear yelled when she heard Sakura. At that moment, the girl mentioned in the letter appeared next to Pooh Bear on the couch.

"AKEMI IS HERE! YAY! WE CAN TORTURE SASUKE NOW!" Pooh Bear yelled happily.

"Who?" Everyone asked.

"Hi everyone!" the girl said as she smiled and waved to the Naruto cast, "I'm Akemi, and I'm going to be helping Pooh Bear with this fic for the next chapter or two!"

"Why?" Everyone asked.

"Because," Pooh Bear began, "I want to watch TV, but how am I supposed to do that and make sure all of you stay on track with these letters at the same time while also trying to torture Sasuke? I can't do it! Therefore, Akemi is here to help me keep track of you and torture Sasuke!"

"Why should we listen to her?" Neji asked.

"Because, while she's here, she has the ability to do everything I can do!" Pooh Bear said happily, "As long as you're nice to her, the two of you shouldntt have any problems! Now, let's get on with the letter!"

"But before we do that, where's that skateboard you had earlier?" Akemi asked.

"Right here, why?" Pooh Bear asked as she handed the board to Akemi.

"You'll see," Akemi said with a mischevious grin. With that, Akemi looked around the room until she found her target and she threw the skateboard to him.

"OWW!" Sasuke yelled as the board hit his arm, right where a huge bruise was, "What was that for?"

"I just thought that meybe people would like you more if you learned how to skateboard, since you're complaining about how people don't like you," Akemi said as she smiled innocently to Sasuke as Pooh Bear began laughing behind her.

"I think you and I are going to get along just fine!" Pooh Bear said happily.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Sasuke mumbled.

"ON WITH THE LETTER!" Pooh Bear and Akemi yelled.

"I'LL BE YOUR BESTEST FRIEND AKEMI!" Tobi yelled.

"YAY!" Akemi yelled as she and Tobi hugged each other.

"You may NOT brush my hair!" Neji yelled. At that, Akemi got up and stood over where Neji was sitting, glaring down at him.

"What did you say?" Akemi asked slowly.

"Neji, I think now would be a good time to remind you that she has the same power over you right now that I do," Pooh Bear said.

"Uh...I mean, sure you can brush my hair?" Neji asked, unsure of if he was saying the right thing or not!

"YAY! I HAVE A BRUSH RIGHT HERE!" Akemi said as she sat down and began brushing, "Your turn, Gaara!"

"Umm...thanks?"

"YOUR WELCOME!" Akemi replied happily, "Oh, hold on, Neji. I'll be right back." With that, Akemi ran over to Jiraiya and snapped her fingers so a flamethrower and a box that held his research appeared. She took the flame thrower and bruned the box and its contents, laughing maniacally as she did so. When she was done, she left Jiraiya near tears and began brushing Neji's hair again. All of the girls in the room cheered for her, as they were happy that someone finally destroyed Jiraiya's perverted research.

"Tsunade-sama, it's your turn," Shizune said.

"On, thank you, Akemi!" Tsunade said, "And yes, my nickname is The Sucker because people say I am a horrible gambler."

"Uh, sure, you can share Akamaru," Kiba said as Akamaru ran towards Akemi and sat down beside her as she continued to brush Neji's hair.

"CHOOSING BETWEEN US IS NOT HARD! I'M SO THE BETTER CHOICE!" Both Temari and Ino screamed.

"Personally, I like Ino more, but I agree, it is hard," Pooh Bear said.

"HA! I'm liked more!" Ino yelled to Temari.

A mattress, pillow, and blanket appeared in front of Shikamaru.

"Thanks," he mumbled as he laid down on it and tried to go to sleep.

"YAY! A NEW TV!" Pooh Bear yelled happily as she got rid of the old one and turned the new one on right away.

"DRILLS! YAY!" Tobi yelled.

"We can play with those when I'm done brushing Neji's hair!" Akemi said happily.

"Umm, thanks, but I don't cut myself," Sasuke said.

"SAKE!" Tsunad yelled as she immediately began drinking.

"Relaxation pills! Thank you!" Shizune said as she took two.

_Heehee, nice chapter agian of course. (winks) I have but one dare for dear Jiriaya, I dare you to dress up like a Sailor scout of Poor Bear-san's choosing. Never Fear Sasuke, I still like you even though you did stupid thing. (Though I must point out you are becoming your brother baka doin' the whole revenge thing and everything) Oh, and I love ya Sakura. Never fear. Naruto man, you rule of course. Did you know you named after a famous bridge? Well now u do. LoLuck guys, lol, AnimeGirlKiki  
P.soh I guess Tobi is cool too. BUt Itachi stinks like the weasel he is. (sticks tongue out)_

"Thanks AnimeGirlKiki! Glad you liked it! This is kind of out of place, but I hope you can update your stories soon!" Pooh Bear yelled, "And I love the dare! Hmm...what Sailor Scout shall Jiraiya be...I KNOW! Jiraiya, you have to dress up as Sailor Chibi Moon, wig and all!"

"NO PROBLEM!" Jiraiya yelled, "Umm...which one is that again?"

"The one with pink hair and pink clothes that's about ten years old," Kakashi said in a bored tone.

"WHAT? I have to dress up as the pink runt?" Jiraiya asked as Pooh Bear snapped her fingers and Jiraiya was wearing the pink Sailor Senshi outfit, complete with a pink pigtail wig. When everyone say Jiraiya, they immediately started laughing.

"Wow, someone actually likes me," Sasuke said, amazed.

"YAY! Love ya, too!" Sakura yelled back with a smile, "Naruto would say thanks if he wasn't still in his coma..."

"YAY! TOBI IS COOL! ITACHI IS NOT!" Tobi yelled.

"Hn, whatever," Itachi said coolly.

"Next letter!" Akemi said as put a tiny ponytail on the very top of Neji's head and began braiding the rest of the hair.

_WARNING: Shoots Sasuke with lighting That is all._

_That's all for now. See you!_

I rain cloud appeared over Sasuke and in the blink of an eye, a lightning bolt struck Sasuke.

"AAAHHHHHH! Dammit, those things are painful!" Sasuke screamed in pain.

"YAY!" Pooh Bear and Akemi yelled when they realized Sasuke was being tortured.

"AND YAY FOR BEING EVIL!" Pooh Bear yelled happily, "It's fun to be evil!"

30 Itachi clones suddenly appeared in the room around Sasuke.

"MORE ITACHI? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sasuke screamed.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Akemi and Pooh Bear screamed, "MORE ITACHI'S TO TORTURE SASUKE!"

"Okay, I'm all done with your hair, Neji!" Akemi said as she snapped her fingers to make a mirror appear in front of Neji so he could see. He had one small ponytail on the top of his head and two braided pigtails.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?" Neji demanded.

"I made it pretty!" Akemi said innocently.

"I'm taking it o-" Neji began, but stopped when he realized Akemi was standing in fornt of him again, glaring.

"I don't think you want to do that..." Akemi said slowly.

"Okay...I'll keep it the way it is," Neji mumbled, plotting how he could get Akemi back for what she did.

"YAY! Okay, I think Temari is next... TOBI! LETS PLAY WITH THE DRILLS!" Akemi said.

"YAY! TOBI LIKES DRILLS!" Tobi yelled as he and Akemi began playing with the toy drill set.

A single red rose is handed to Temari.

"Aww, thank you! But, I don't think we can go on a date...you're kind of in another universe, aren't you? And plus, I don't think Gaara would be to happy about us going on a date, especially since he's never met you before..." Temari said.

"Kyuubi's turn!" Pooh Bear yelled from the couch as she turned back to the TV.

**"Remember the day I got sealed in Naruto? Grr...when I am finished with this dare, you will PAY!" **Kyuubi roared from inside Naruto.

"Naruto is still kind of uncons-" "NO RAMEN?" Naruto screamed as he finally got up, interrupting Sakura.

"I guess that means you have to wait to eat the ramen you got earlier," Kakashi said as all of the healthy food was placed in front of Naruto. Naruto took a cucumber and bit into it before spitting it out two seconds later.

"NARUTO! You have to peel those!" Sakura yelled as she handed him a peeler, and he began peeling the cucumber.

"Lee, Gai, it's your turn," Akemi said as she continued to play with the drill set.

"Yell youth for ten minutes? OKAY!" Gai yelled as he and Lee began their chanting.

"YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH"

o0o

o0o0o

o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ten Minutes Later

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o

o0o0o

o0o

"Youth...youth...youth...DONE!" Gai and Lee yelled as they fell on the ground, completely out of breath.

"Okay, the next dare we can't do because, as I believe I stated earlier, I want to keep this fic rated T!" Pooh Bear yelled, "Gaara, go."

"B-But it said to have h-him k-k-kiss me while I'm n-naked," Hinata whispered.

"True...JIRAIYA!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"WHAT? THAT IS SUCH A CRUEL THING TO DO!" Jiraiya protested, angry he could no longer do any research.

"Next letter!" Hana said.

_Hi!  
Icha- san: what do you did you think og sakura's body when she was in the tha silky Lansheria ( Don't care if its spelled wrong)  
Sagay: You are a thingy thingy thingy thingy, and after this dare don't get any Idea's with Gaara or Naruto.  
Temrai: when will Shika get a clue and realize that you to are way much better together.  
Shika:comes and smakes him upside his head Get a it togethther dammit  
Gaara: Kisses His cheek and pats his head my lil panda-chan was cute when he was little baby.  
Pooh bear: Hear is that NarutoXGaara story called Chibi no youkai  
O.k Dares_

_I dare Naruto, neji kiba kankuro and Gaara to do the sexy no jutstu.  
Also I dare Jiraya Not to look at this picture of me in my night gown for the whole chapter. als9 Tsunade can tease him with the picture. if he loses to the dare he has do to what ever tsunade says for the rest of the chapter._

_Now I send the girls the magical pacifire of youth who ever gets it put into their mouth will magically turn into a baby._

_By Guy  
BGL ( like my nick name)_

"Itachi, your turn!" Akemi said as she tried to stop Tobi from throwing the drill because he thought it didn't work right.

"She looked...beautiful," Itachi mumbled.

"I am NOT a thing. OWW!" Sasuke yelled as he looked down to see he was hit with...a toy DRILL? He turned around and saw Tobi and Akemi smiling innocently at him.

"Can Tobi have his drill back?" Tobi asked nicely.

"No," Sasuke said as he destroyed the drill.

"B-But...Tobi wants the drill!" Tobi yelled, near tears because his drill was gone.

"I don't ca-OWW!" Sasuke yelled as he was hit with the other drill, "What was that for?"

"YOU MADE TOBI CRY!" Akemi yelled as she threw the case that held the drills at Sasuke, which hit him right in the head and caused him to black out.

"Don't worry Tobi, he won't destroy anything anymore," Akemi said, "Temari, your next."

"I know, I don't know why he hasn't seen it yet!" Temari yelled.

Someone appeared in the room and smacked Shikamaru in the head.

"Oww, what did I do?" Shikamaru asked, obviously very bored.

The same person appeared and kissed Gaara's cheek and patted his head, much to Gaara's annoyance.

"YAY! A NarutoxGaara story! Thank you!" Pooh Bear said as she took her attention off the TV and began reading.

"YAY! SEXY JUTSU! Ready, everyone?" Naruto asked. They all mumbled sure as a response.

"One, two, three, GO!" And with that, the boys did the sexy jutsu for a few seconds. Tsunade took the liberty of covering Jiraiya's eyes, since he wasn't allowed to look at scantily clad women for five whole months. She knew already she was going to enjoy that dare.

"Grr...I hate these dares," Jiraiya said as he looked away as Tsunade tormented him with the picture. As much as he wanted to look, he really didn't want to have to do whatever Tsunade said for a chapter, because he could just imagine what he would make her do...He already knew it would be worse than having to dress up in the pink sailor scout uniform with the pink wig and everything...

"Ooh, a pacifier of youth," Ino said as she took the pacifier and studied it before shoving it in Shikamaru's mouth. Before he could get it out, Shikamaru had already been transformed into a baby.

"Aww, he looks so cute!" Temari said.

"And now he can't complain about how things are so troublesome," Sakura pointed out.

"Thanks for the pacifier, BGL! We like your new nickname!" All of the girls yelled.

"Next letter!" Akemi demanded.

Katy is not sane is anyway.

Neji-come on Neji. the 1st step is addmiting it.

Poobear is my hero- YOU CUT OFF PART OF MY LETTER!... ihateyou... not really.

Temari- hola, you ever try that hair style i told you about?

Kisame- Katy wants to know if your related to a elephant whose related to a squid whose related to orochimarus ostrich which is apparently related to me? apparently i have an ostrich for a cousin.

"Okay...BUT HOW THE HELL DID I GET THE NAME HANNAH MONTANA NOW? I'M NOT EVEN BLONDE AND I DON'T LEAD A DOUBLE LIFE!" Kankuro yelled.

"That's not true, Kankuro," Temari began, "Remember that time you said you were really the Loch Ness Monster and that Kankuro was just your secret identity?"

"...I AM THE LOCH NESS MONSTER! I AM I AM I AM!" Kankuro protested.

"Sure you are...your turn, Neji," Temari said.

"THERE IS NOTHING TO ADMIT!" Neji screamed.

"No need to shout," Pooh Bear yelled, "And I'm sorry if I cut off part off your letter! Maybe the entire review didn't go through, because that happens sometimes...it's happened to me before! Temari!"

"Yeah, I did try it, and it actually looked pretty good!" Temari said with a smile, "Kisame?"

"Umm...I don't think so... I'm pretty sure I don't have an elephant for a relative..." Kisame said, "And congrats on having an ostrich for a cousin...Do you get to see Orochimaru for family reunions since it's Orochimaru's ostrich?"

"NEXT LETTER!" Tsuande yelled.

_Hallo everyone! I hoped you liked the books! -Winks- Okay I have a dare, again.. So let's begin, no? Also...  
To all Akatsuki members: I have kidnapped Hidan, and no, you won't be getting him back. you'd have to come find me, and then kidnap me because we're handcuffed together. But here's a picture. -Picture is of a long brown haired girl with her hair pulled back into a pony tail grinning doing bunny ears over Hidan's head in front of Disney world, with Hidan and their left hands handcuffed together- Also.. give warnings to Sir Leader, I hear my friend is coming after him.  
Dare: I dare you all to put on a musical, in fact, do the musical Phantom of the opera! -grins- So yap, there ya go._

"We all loved the books!" Pooh Bear yelled happily.

"You kidnapped Hidan?" Itachi asked.

"At least now we don't have to listen to him pray all the time," Kisame said.

"SIR LEADER IS IN TROUBLE!" Tobi yelled.

"I'm sure Sir Leader can take care of himself, yeah," Deidara said.

"We have to do a musical?" Chouji asked.

"I LOVE ACTING!" Ino yelled, "I'm a pretty good actress."

"I bet I'm better, Ino-Pig!" Sakura yelled.

"No way, Billboard-Brow!" Ino yelled. Akemi saighed and snapped her fingers and made all of the props needed appear.

"Can we just start the musical?" She asked. Everyone nodded their heads, and so, the production of _Phantom of the Opera_ began.

o0o

o0o0o

o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nine Hours and 39 Minutes Later

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o

o0o0o

o0o

"NARUTO! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DESTROYED ALL OF THE PROPS ALREADY! WE HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN THROUGH THE FIRST SCENE!" Sakura yelled.

"It's not my fault! My body doesn't feel right because of all this healthy food...it's like I don't have as much energy as I had before..." Naruto protested as he took a bite from his freshly peeled cucumber.

"Whatever, let's just read another letter," Ino suggested.

_Itachi: I think I know why you killed your clan! The Uchihas (not including you) were stuck up bastards that wanted to take over Konoha, but you pervented that! You are the most honorable ninja I ever met! Sasuke you can go to hell!_

_Tsunade & Jiraiya: Was Orochimaru ever nice to you when you were genins?_

_Deidara: Is Tobi the most annoying person you ever met?_

_Kisame: Did you ever like anyone?_

_Everyone: What do you think of me? Tell me what you think of me and don't hold back, I can take the full backlashs from you people. And I expect everyone to say something. Or I'll send something of unspeakable horrors!_

_'Do you mean me?' asked a demonic voice as SoM turned paler than a ghost as he turned slowly to the person behind him! Then a demon-hand grabbed him by the throat 'Ni-Ni-Ni-Nightmare!" SoM got out as he almost pass out 'Where is my sword?' Nightmare asks as SoM nervious points to the computer and throws SoM across the room as he get the address and head to reclaim his sword!_

_'I did not know he would come! I am so sorry! Or am I? Hm hm hm, but I feeling merciful and will send Nightmare back to where he came in 20 minutes, I also prevented Soul Edge from taking your souls, but it will suck if you get hit!'_

"Horribly! I hate Shen!" Naruto yelled.

"Hn, your theory isn't too bad," Itachi said with a smirk.

"WHAT? ITACHI IS NOT HONORABLE! He is a horrible person, and one day I am going to kill all...31 of him," Sasuke said as he regained consciousness and looked at the 30 clones that were sorrounding him.

"Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya, your turn," Shizune said.

"No, he wasn't," Tsunade and JIraiya said at the same time, "Deidara?"

"Yes, he is, yeah," Deidara stated, "Kisame?"

"Yeah, I've liked some people before," Kisame said, not intending to go any further into the subject.

"You are a cruel person and we all hate you with a passion," Everyone but Pooh Bear and Akemi said.

"Personally, I like the things you send here! They torture Sasuke!" Pooh Bear said happily.

"YAY FOR TORTURING SASUKE!" Akemi said as she picked up the case that held the toy drills in it and threw it at Sasuke again since he was now awake.

"OWW!" Sasuke yelled.

Suddenly, Nightmare appeared in the room, and everyone ran for cover.

"BACK TO THE BEDROOMS!" Pooh Bear yelled as she, Akemi, and Tobi ran for cover in the bedroom.

o0o

o0o0o

o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

20 Minutes Later

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o

o0o0o

o0o

Pooh Bear, Akemi, and Tobi came out of the room to find everyone collapsed on the ground once again.

"Thank goodness for these separate bedrooms!" Pooh Bear yelled, "And YAY for chaos! Next letter!"

"I always said it Aka-sue-key," Pooh Bear said.

"I always said A-cats-key," Jiraiya said as he struggled to stand up.

"You can say it either way, yeah. Whichever you prefer, yeah," Deidara said, "And I think Gaara would win that match, yeah."

"Gaara would win," Itachi stated.

"Truthfully, I think we would lose i we went up against ALL of the tailed demons at once, right?" Kisame asked. Itachi and Deidara nodded their heads.

"We can't really test it out in here, yeah, it's too small. When we get out we'll try, yeah," Deidara said with a smile.

_My comment is for Sasuke! Sasuke, just go all Uchiha Madara on Itachi-Teme's ! Kyubbi says you have his Chakra, and that it matches up to his own. And Kyuubi could kick pretty-boy Itachi's any time! Go, Sasuke-Dono! P.S: Lord Kyuubi, could you PLEASE eat Itachi AND Sakura?_

"I would, but you have no idea how much pain I'm in right now thanks to Nightmare, Pooh Bear, and Akemi!" Sasuke said as he attempted to get up with no luck.

"The Kyuubi is still kind of busy now, so he can't do anything," Naruto said.

_Sorry! I forgot to add these questions and Comments:  
Gai-sama: Here is a huge bucket of Youthful Cement! Now take Unyouthful Tenten's bricks, and create a youthful work of art! And here is some youthful armor so that any unyouthful attacks won't harm you._

_Sasuke-dono: (Again) If Kyuubi shows up again, just use Madara's chakra to make him/her/it go away! And why haven't you gone Cursed Seal LV2 on Pooh Bear yet?_

_Tenten-chan: Do you still think of Neji as a friend?_

_Hinata-hime: Congrats on choosing Kiba! Do you still think of Naruto-kun as a good friend?_

_Gaara: How did you get such a deep and sexy voice when you're only 13 years old? (English Dub)_

_Naruto-dono: Have you ever seen any fanfiction where you turn dark and evil? And what do you think of all the Harem Parings with you? Oh, and you ROCK! (Poofs in and gives Naruto a High-five, plus the scroll to Arashi's signarute move, Hiraishin no Jutsu, (Flying Thunder God Technique)_

_Tsunade-sama: If Jiraiya were less of a pervert, would you consider dating him?_

_Itachi-teme: Is it true that your clan was decended from demons? (Honest Question)_

_Kiba: Take good care of Hinata-hime! Or you'll be getting a little visit from Hiashi-sama..._

_Sakura: I think people hate you because you were so mean to Naruto. Be nicer to him, and people might like you more!_

_Shino: What do you think about the ShinoxHana fics out there?_

_Jiraiya: I'll give you all the Yuri (Girl-on-Girl) hentai you want if you use Rasanegan on Itachi-teme! (Poofs a chest full of Yuri hentai that will unlock as soon as the deed is done. And it's Tsunade-proof.)_

_Temari and Ino: I don't suppose you could SHARE Shikamaru, could you?_

_Choji: Here's some BBQ!_

_Neji: How did you come up with your new move, Last Resort: Eight Gates Assualt (from Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2), and why didn't you use it on Naruto during the Chunin Exams? Plus, why do you keep acting all superior when NARUTO, of all people, beat you in the Chunin Exam? (No offense Naruto!)_

_Shikamaru: Do you ever see any shapes when you look at the clouds? And what would you name your children when you have them?_

_Kisame: Do people mistake you for Jaws? And I LOVE your sword! How did you get it?_

_Deidara: How do you always deal with Tobi all of the time? You must have nerves of steel!_

_Pooh Bear: I DARE you to NOT torment Sasuke for TWO chapters! If you do the dare, I'll give you a VERY nice suprise!_

_And lastly..._

_Kyuubi-dono: I love you most of all! Do you think Itachi's Chakra compares to Sasuke? (Be Honest)_

_Please keep up the good work!_

"YES! ARTWORK IS VERY YOUTHFUL!" Gai yelled as he stole Tenten's bricks and began making a masterpiece. Tenten would have fought back to get ehr bricks, but she was too tired from the fight with Nightmare to do anything.

"Okay, I'll remember that. And I haven't gone Cursed Seal level two on Pooh Bear yet because she's the author and if I kill her, then I'll NEVER get out of here," Sasuke said, obviously very annoyed by that fact.

"Yes, I think of Neji as a friend," Tenten said with a smile, "He can be an annoying bastard sometimes, but he's still my friend. Hinata?"

"T-Thank you! And yes, I still think of N-Naruto as a friend," Hinata said with a sweet smile, "G-Gaara?"

"Umm...genes?" Gaara asked.

"I haven't seen any fics where I turn evil, and I don't like harem pairings with me at all! AND THANKS FOR THE NEW JUTSU!" Naruto said as he immediately began trying to learn it.

"If Jiraiya were less of a pervert, would I consider dating him? Hmm...I suppose so," Tsunade said thoughtfully.

"Hn, as far as I know the clan was not descended from demons," Itachi stated.

"Don't worry, I'll take very good care of Hinata!" Kiba said as he hugged his girlfriend.

"I'm not that mean to Naruto, am I?" Sakura asked.

"YES, YOU ARE!" Everyone yelled.

"Well, I guess I should try being a bit nicer," Sakura whispered, "Shino?"

"I'm not a big fan of ShinoxHana, mainly because I don't know her that well," Shino said, "Jiraiya?"

"I would, but I can't look at that stuff for five months because of a stupid dare..." Jiraiya said, "Ino, Temari?"

"Can we share Shikamaru?" Ino repeated.

"HELL NO!" Temari and Ino screamed at once.

"BBQ! YUM! Thanks!" Chouji yelled.

"Neji, your turn!" Akemi said.

"Hiashi taught me the new move. I act superior because I AM superior. Naruto only beat me because of the Kyuubi. Without it, he would have lost," Neji stated matter-of-factly.

"That is NOT TRUE!" Naruto shot back.

"It's Shikamaru's turn!" Akemi yelled.

"But he's still a baby!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"I'll just take the pacifier out, then," Ino said as she took the pacifier out of Shikamaru's mouth and he turned back to normal.

"I see lots of different shapes in the clouds, and i I ever have kids I'll let my wife name them because I don't want to be troubled with it, and get that troublesome pacifier away from me!" Shikamaru yelled as he pushed Ino and the pacifier away from him.

"I was mistaken for Jaws once, which I thought was kind of funny. My sword was a gift from my parents," Kisame said.

"It's very difficult to deal with him, believe me, yeah," Deidara said.

"I can't torment Sasuke for two chapters? So, that means this chapter and the next one, right?" Pooh Bear asked for clarification.

"Yeah, I guess so," Akemi said.

"No problem! Akemi, you take care of torturing him this chapter!" Pooh Bear said as she sat down on the couch and began reading the fanfic again.

"Will do!" Akemi said as she grabbed the drill case again and slammed it into the back of Sasuke's head, causing him to black out yet again.

"Kyuubi is still busy," Naruto said, "But I'll try to talk to him and see if he can manage an answer..." Naruto said as he was quiet for a bit.

"Kyuubi says that Sasuke's chakra pales in comparison to Itachi's, but with enough training they could be equal one day. Pooh Bear?" Naruto asked.

"I'll do my best!" Pooh Bear repsonded to the final comment, "NEXT LETTER!"

"It's okay," Everyone answered.

_you are welcom for cookies i have dare everyone must kiss tobi and dedara bad speeling is known mwahha and more alchohol for tsunade same as last time mouthe wash for naruto and ramen with miso for all_

"WHAT, YEAH? WHY DO THEY HAVE TO KISS ME, YEAH?" Deidara asked.

"YAY! Tobi likes kisses!" Tobi yelled.

And so, over the next half hour, everyone took their turn kissing Tobi and Deidara. By the time it was over, Deidara stole the mouthwash that was given to Naruto so he could use it himself.

"MORE SAKE!" Tsunade yelled, very pleased.

"RAMEN! THANK YOU!" Everyone but Naruto, who still couldn't have any, yelled.

_As much as I waste my time doing this, I can't help but ask..._

_Ino: As my favorite character, this fanfic rather...annoys me. That being said, who would you prefer most, Sasuke, Sai, or Shikamaru?  
Sasuke: Do you like Karin?  
Sakura: Do you like pink or red?  
Kiba: Have you ever considered having a special relationship with a dog?  
Neji: Did you know that practically everything you've said in this fic contradicts part 2?  
Sai: How would you act in a relationship with a female? Calm and relaxed or insulting?_

_Pooh Bear is My Hero: Why do you like bashing characters so much? It's annoying the hell out of me. At LEAST make them a LITTLE bit in character! (and for god's sake, be a little mature and don't give me a n00b response.)_

"Ooh, you got a FLAME!" Sasuke said, trying to annoy Pooh Bear.

"It's not really a flame, it's constructive criticism if anything. Flame are much meaner. Flames, I mind. Constructive criticism, I don't mind. I actually like constructive criticism a lot, because it helps me know what I'm doing wrong. Anyways, we'll get to my part soon. Ino, I think you're first," Pooh Bear said.

"I'm glad I'm your favorite character...sorry this fic kind of annoys you...I would prefer Shikamaru," Ino said sweetly.

"No, I don't like Karin," Sasuke said, "Sakura?"

"I like both, but I think I like pink a little bit more," Sakura said with a smile, "Kiba?"

"Have a special relationship with a dog? You mean like date a dog? I WOULD NEVER DO THAT! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Kiba yelled.

"If it got bad enough, it'd be animal abuse," Pooh Bear said.

"Part Two?" Neji asked, confused.

"Okay, just so everyone knows, these characters were SUPPOSED to be based off of their PART ONE CHARACTERS!!! NOT. I repeat **NOT PART TWO!!!** Sure, I've made it so they know about some of the stuff going on in part two, but for the most part, their characters are supposed to be based off of part one. Also, I know some of these characters never appeared in part one, so obviously they have to be based on part two, but those are the only characters who are based off of part two. What I've tried to do is mix the characters from both parts tpgether a bit so they know about Part two stuff so they can answer those questions, otherwise a LOT of questions that were asked would go unanswered. Anyway, I hope that made sense to everyone. It's kind of hard to explain what I was trying to do with the characters, but I'm hoping that you get what I'm saying. So, maybe that's why what Neji is saying is contradicting the second part because he is supposed to be based off of part ONE mostly!" Pooh Bear attempted to clarify for everyone.

"Okay..." Neji said confused.

"Sai is next but...he isn't here...so it's your turn Pooh Bear!" Akemi said as she waited for Sasuke to wake up again so she could whack him again.

"Okay, why do I like bashing characters so much? Well, usually I don't bash, but in this fic it's kind of hard for me not to. Especially with some of the questions being asked, it's kind of hard for a character NOT to get bashed. If it's annoying the hell out of you, then here's some advice: **DON'T READ MY STORY!!!** I didn't force you to click on my story and read it! At any time that you were reading this fic, you could have easily clicked the 'x' in the top right corner of your computer screen so that you wouldn't have to read anymore and be annoyed by what I was writing. Make the characters a little bit in character? Personally, I thought some of them were in character. I admit, some of them are completely out of character at times, but sometimes it's hard not to make them out of character with some of the questions being asked! Once again, if you don't like that they are too out of character, DON'T READ THE STORY! If you don't like it, why would you read it? But, I'm going to stop here so we can get to the next letter and finish this chapter up," Pooh Bear said, very pleased with her answer.

"Okay, NEXT LETTER!" Akemi yelled.

_Hello everyone, I am SwordofMagus' cousin, do not worry, I'm not chaos driven as my cousin...OR AM I?  
Anyway Question:_

_Naruto: Are you gay?_

_Jiraiya: Are you a pervert._

_Sasuke: Go Fk yourself._

_Tsunade: In 25 years you will be married to your worst nightmare! But don't worry, I know him...He's pure evil._

_Choji: Your fat! FATTY FATTY 2 BY 4 CAN'T FIT THROUGH THE KITCHEN DOOR!_

"NOOOOO! THERE'S ANOTHER ONE LIKE SWORDOFMAGUS!" Sakura screamed.

"Naruto, just go," Pooh Bear ordered.

"No, I'm not gay," Naruto answered, "Jiraiya?"

"Yes, he is a pervert," All of the women in the room answered for him, "Sasuke?"

"Hn, whatever," Sasuke mumbled as he became conscious again. Akemi screamed happily and began hitting him with the case repeatedly. Sasuke stood up and took out a kunai and the two began an epic battle.

"I'll be married to my worst nightmare who is pure evil? Great..." Tsunade said sarcastically as she took another sip of sake.

"I AM NOT FAT!" Chouji screamed, "I'm just big boned!"

"Next letter!" Akemi yelled as she dodged a kunai expertly thrown by Sasuke.

_Pooh Bear!! Please update soon! This story is really funny )It made me laugh so hard I fell off my chair.It is that funny. So, please update soon!_

"Well, here's the update! Hope you like this chapter! I'm glad you've liked the story so far! Make sure you don't hurt yourself if you fall off the chair!" Pooh Bear yelled happily, "Next letter! LAST ONE FOR THIS CHAPTER!"

_Greetings to Naruto and company. My questions and demands are:_  
_Naruto: Who would you want to date more; Anko or Kurenai?_

_Temari: STRIP!_

_Ino: What was with the full body bandages when you were twelve?_

_Kankuro: Have you ever considered taking up voodoo? It's similar to puppetry, just with more knives and such._

_Tsunade: You must now look upon me as God, because I am about to grant you the answer to your paperwork problem: Kage Bunshin no jutsu._

_Deidara: What's with the fruity hairdo?_

_Tobi: Take off the mask Uchiha Madara, I know that's you under there._

_Kisame: Did you get bitten by a radioactive fish when you were a child or something?_

_Itachi: Is pocky your favourite food?_

_Chouji: Take this bottle of coke, and create the Belch Cannon no jutsu XD_

_Shikamaru: Why don't you use your shadow to feel chicks up?_

_Jiraiya: Chicks dig guys who can play the guitar_

_Shizune: You, Naruto, swap spit, NOW!_

_Gaara: Start drinking this rum and call yourself Captain Jack_

_Lee & Gai: Start calling yourselves Dr. Evil and Mini-me_

_Tenten: NARUTOxTENTEN 4EVER!_

_Neji: Start using your Byakugan in poker games_

"I wouldn't want to date either of them!" Naruto yelled.

"You have to choose one!" Akemi yelled as she charged toward Sasuke with the case in front of her, knocking him into a wall.

"Fine...Anko, I guess," Naruto said, "Temari?"

"Umm..." Temari said, unsure of what to do.

"Once again, there will be NO NUDITY IN THIS FIC!" Pooh Bear yelled as she ducked under the couch with her NarutoxGaara fanfic to avoid the battle between Sasuke and Akemi that was now taking place on top of the couch.

"They're stylish in this universe," Ino answered.

"I wouldn't take voodoo, I prefer puppets," Kankuro said.

"YES! THANK YOU!" Tsunade yelled, realizing that her paperwork problem was about to become much easier to handle, "Deidara?"

"My hair isn't fruity, I happen to like it this way, yeah!" Deidara said.

"Tobi can't take off his mask. Who is Madara?" Tobi asked.

"I wasn't bitten by a radioactive fish, I was just born this way," Kisame said, "Itachi?"

"Yes, it is," Itachi stated.

"Belch cannon no jutsu? Okay, but I don't think I'll have it down until the next chapter or so," Chouji said, "Shikamaru?"

"Because it's too troublesome and isn't worth the effort," Shikamaru said, "Jiraiya?"

"Really? They do? Oh, but I can't go near girls for another FIVE MONTHS!!!" Jiraiya screamed in agony, "Shizune, your turn. Go make out with Naruto."

"Wha-" "JUST DO IT SHIZUNE SO WE CAN LEAVE!" Tsunade yelled as she pushed the two together, forcing them to make out.

"Who is Captain Jack?" Gaara asked as he examined the rum in his hand.

"Only the coolest pirate EVER!" Pooh Bear screamed as the couch she was hding under fell over thanks to Akemi and Sasuke and she was forced to find another place to hide.

"Okay...I'm Captain Jack?" Gaara asked as he drank a bit of the rum. Deciding he liked it, Gaara continued to gulp the whole bottle down until there was none left!

"I want MORE!" Gaara said.

"Lee, Gai, go," Pooh Bear ordered.

"I GET TO BE MINI-ME! YAY! I'm Mini-Me!" Lee yelled.

"And I'm Dr. Evil! I'm EVIL! WAIT! EVIL IS UNYOUTHFUL!" Gai screamed.

"Tenten?" Akemi said as she pushed Sasuke over the couch with her drill case.

"NO! LEExTENTEN FOREVER!" Tenten yelled, "Neji?"

"I don't play poker, but I guess I will if I ever start," Neji said.

"And we're done with this chapter!" Pooh Bear yelled, "I would like to say sorry for any spelling mistakes in here before we end! I have word perfect, which is HORRIBLE at catching spelling mistakes, and sometimes when I looks through it, I miss a few things...well, I miss a lot of things! Please continue to ask more questions! Akemi, I'm afraid you have to leave now. The chapter is over."

"Hold on, let me just finish this fight," Akemi said as she held the case over her head and brought iut down hard on Sasuke's head, knocking him out again.

"Thank you or helping me torture Sasuke, especially since I'm not allowed to torture him for another whole chapter now," Pooh Bear said.

"No problem, I enjoy torturing him. And Tobi and I had fun with our drills, and Neji's hair looks beautiful now!" Akemi said. Neji glared at her as she said this, angry that he still looked like Cindy Lou Who on crack.

"Bye for now everyone!" Akemi said.

"Bye Akemi!" Everyone yelled back as she walked towards the door.

"You'll have to come back again soon and help me torture Sasuke again!" Pooh Bear yelled as Akemi walked out the door back to her own universe.

"Okay, so until next time everyone! Once again, please continue to ask more questions! Without all of you asking questions, this fic would die! Oh, and before we go, I have a surprise for the Naruto cast!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"What?" Everyone asked excitedly.

"SwordOfMagus is coming to visit next chapter, just like Akemi did today! Isn't that great?" Pooh Bear asked.

Everyone's eyes got wide as they realized what Pooh Bear ahd said, and they all began screaming and running aorund the room, trying to figure out where they could hide when SwordOfMagus arrived next chapter...


	16. We are BACK BABY!

"Well, we're back!!" Pooh Bear said, "After...10 months of hiatus..."

"WE HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO GO ANYWHERE FOR 10 DAMN MONTHS BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO LAZY TO UPDATE!!" Sasuke screamed angrily.

"I wasn't lazy. I had school work to attend to. It's been taking me a long time to update any of my fics," Pooh bear declared, "And also, I have to tell you all that I made a little white lie last chapter. SwordofMagus will NOT be joining us in this chapter." At this moment, the entire cast of Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wait, isn't that like..false advertising?" Kiba asked.

"I have a good reason though!" Pooh Bear said defensively.

"You told me that you just forgot all of the ideas that you had for what to do when he came on..." Sakura blurted out as Pooh Bear glared at her.

"I'm afraid that IS part of it, and also, because of the enormous amount of reviews last chapter (33, most of which are EXTREMELY long!! Not that we mind, of course! It's reviews like those that you'll be seeing soon that keep this fic alive!!), I'm going to have enough trouble keeping up with everything going on this chapter, that I'm really not going to have time to keep up with everything going on with what SwordofMagus would be doing this chapter! But I assure you, he will be on here ONE day, when you all least expect it...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA-OWW!" Pooh Bear screeched as Naruto threw his shoe at her head, still mad about the whole thing with being stuck in a small room for 10 months.

"Can we just get on with the questions? I'm actually looking forward to this, considering we've been doing nothing for 10 damn months," Neji muttered.

_This is a great story!  
I have a few stuff  
Everyone: I know who the leader is (Teleports Pein of the Akusuki from recent chapters to the room) But their is someone who gives him commands. It is, (Drumroll) TOBI (Shows the picture of him infront of lightning saying something bout madara Uchiha's Power from the manga.)  
Tsunade: I will now teleport The hulk into the room, and if you Win, I will give you this special brand of sake (Hiccup inducing)  
Kisame: Are you realated to jaws? (Telports jaws inside a giant fishtank to the room with the jaws theme being played.)  
Itachi: Have you ever met sesshoumaru from Inuyasha, Kyakuya from Bleach and Sephiroth from Final Fantasy 7? If not, Here they are now! (Teleports the three characters said above to the room.)  
Everyone: Mind If I enter the story :(Teleports using black hellfire to the room) MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

"I'm glad you're enjoying this fic," Pooh Bear said.

"THE LEADER!" The entire Akatsuki but Tobi screamed when Pein appeared in the room.

"What's going on?" Pein asked hesitantly.

"We're answering questions!! Join us!!" Tobi yelled happily, "And how did you know that I give the real commands at Akatsuki? That as supposed to be a secret!"

Still confused, the Akatsuki spent about an hour filling him in on everything. After that, the Hulk appeared, as the letter said, and Tsunade and him wrestled. Tsunade won by a landslide, but about half of the Naruto cast was hurt in the struggle. However, Tsunade still got her sake!

"Your turn, Kisame," Pooh Bear said, mad that Sasuke was not hurt in Tsunade's tussle with the Hulk.

"I am not related to Jaws...at least, I don't think I am," Kisame said. As the giant fish tank with Jaws appeared next to him.

"It looks hungry," Naruto observed.

"Let's feed it Sasuke," Pooh Bear suggested. Everyone agreed unanimously and Sasuke was thrown into the tank.

"Oh...your turn, Itachi," Pooh Bear said, mesmerized by watching Jaws attack Sasuke.

"No, I have never met them," Itachi said as Sesshoumaru, Kyakuya, and Sephiroth appeared in the room. Itachi just stared coldly at the three. "I will kill you all," Itahci finally announced after a five minute stare off.

"OH, HELL NO! WE DO NOT NEED TO START AN INTERNATIONAL ANIME WAR!" Pooh Bear said as she snapped her fingers and made the three characters disappear as Itachi prepared to use the Mangekyo Sharingan on them.

"And, I think Sasuke's been tortured enough, so we're getting rid of this Jaws tank," Pooh Bear said as she snapped her fingers and the Jaws tank was gone, leaving Sasuke in a bloody mess on the floor.

"Since when do you think Sasuke's been tortured enough?" Kiba asked.

"Since Jaws ripped off almost all of his clothes while he mauled him, and I really don't feel like seeing Sasuke naked," Pooh Bear declared, "And sorry, I already said that no new people will be coming in this chapter! NEXT QUESTION!!"

_YAY! All my questions got answered! Here's some more of them, along with some comments!_

Sasuke-dono: Oh no, Itachi clones! Don't worry, Sasuke-dono, I shall save you! Attack, METAL SASUKE! (Metal Sasuke from my Ask fic poofs in, performs the Double Chidori Flash, and blows up all of the clones. And he transmits the attack into Sasuke's mind so he could use it too) And here is the scroll for the attack, Shishi Hokoudan (from Ranma 1/2). This attack uses a person's depression, and channels it into energy for a devestating attack! If you use it on anyone BUT Itachi, I'll give you the scroll for its PERFECT form!

Guys that have girlfriends: Sing this song to your loved ones! (It's called Dreams of Absolution. I'll PM it to you, Pooh Bear.)

Jiraiya: Don't worry, Mega-perv! (Snaps fingers, and the dare is gone) Now will you do it?

Sakura: Just to let you know, I DON'T hate you, I'm just a little miffed by the way that you treat Naruto. But I hope you get better! Oh, and I'm making a fic where you discover the legendary Eggmobile from Sonic the Hedgehog's world. What do you think of that?

Shikamaru: Here is some love potion! Use it however you see fit.

Naruto-dono: You're welcome! Here is the Kunai needed to use the technique. Try using it on the Pervy-Sage!

Ino and Temari: If you weren't fighting over Shikamaru, would you two be friends? When you think about it, you two are alike; tough, beautiful, and you don't take any CRAP from the men!

Hinata-hime: Does your sister, Hanabi-chan, have any romantic interests? And here is the scroll for Neji's Last Resort: Eight Gates Assualt!

Kiba: Here is some strength-enhancing Dog-food for Akamaru, and a Diamond Necklace to give to Hinata-hime!

Tsunade-sama: Here is the Beads of Subjegation! (From Inuyasha) You can use it on Jiraiya, but ONLY if he does something perverted to you.

Shizune-san: It must be tough having to deal with Tsunade all the time, isn't it? Here is your OWN Beads of Subjegation to use on Lady Tsunade! And Tsunade, you can't attack her while she puts them on you.

Sakura: (Again) You can have one too, but ONLY if you use it on Itachi, and NOT Sasuke.

Tobi: Uchiha Madara is the founder of the Uchiha Clan, and the Father of the Sharingan!

Itachi-teme: Are you sure you weren't hypnotised by Madara into destorying the clan?

Lee: Here is some elixr that will allow you to use the Eight Gates at anytime without harming yourself!

Gai-sama: How is that youthful work of art coming?

And finally: I want ALL of you, (except for Hinata-hime if she doesn't want to) to fight by the theme of Mortal Kombat's 'Test your Might' at the end of the chapter. And just to be fair... (Snaps fingers, and all things that could be used as weapons vanish) You'll get these back at the end of the fight. And NO using Chakra-based attacks! Fist and Feet ONLY! My money is on Gai-sama and Lee-sama!

Hope the next update is faster!

"New techniques...these should come in handy...thanks!" Sasuke said as he began working on them.

"Okay, you guys with girlfriends, sing NOW!" Pooh Bear said.

"Can we at least learn the song first?" Kiba asked.

"Ugh, fine...you'll sing it at the end of the chapter when we're all done...HEY! THAT CAN BE OUR CLOSING CREDITS!!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"Well, if the dare is gone..." Jiraiya said with a snicker.

"NO! MAKE THE DARE COME BACK, POOH BEAR!" Tsunade yelled angrily. Pooh Bear snapped her fingers and Jiraiya's dare was once again reinstated, meaning he could not be perverted for the rest of this chapter.

"Don't worry, Jiraiya, at the end of this chapter, the dare is over," Pooh Bear said happily, "SAKURA!!"

"Well, I'm glad you don't hate me! And I do admit, I used to be a little mean to Naruto-"

"A LITTLE?" Naruto interrupted.

"Yes, A LITTLE," Sakura said, trying to stay calm. "Anyway, it sounds like a pretty interesting story! I'd read it...if I had access to a COMPUTER, THAT IS!!" Sakura said, glaring at Pooh Bear who was completely oblivious, "Anyway, Shikamaru?"

"Uhh...thanks...but do you think you could give me one to make them fall OUT of love?" Shikamaru asked, pointing at Temari and Ino, who looked like they were ready to bite each other's heads off.

"I GOT A QUESTION!! Thanks for the kunai! Umm...I'll use the technique later, when Pooh Bear isn't looking, cause she threatened to keep me here forever if she found out I used it on anyone..." Naruto mumbled, "Uhh...Ino? Temari?"

"I think we definitely could be friends if we weren't in love with the same guy!" Ino said jubilantly.

"Absolutely! I think we have a lot in common..." Temari said.

"If you think about it, it's really SHIKAMARU'S FAULT that we aren't friends!" Ino said as she and Temari glared at Shikamaru. Shikamaru just sighed, "Why do I get blamed for EVERYTHING?"

"HINATA! It's your turn!" Naruto yelled.

"I do not know if my sister has any romantic interests...and thank you for the s-scroll," Hinata said sweetly.

"Thanks for the dog food and the necklace! Hinata, do you like it?" Kiba asked as he handed her the necklace.

"I-It's beautiful," Hinata said with a blush as Kiba helped her put it on.

"Tsunade-sama, it's your turn," Shizune told the Godaime.

"Thanks...but what are they?" Tsunade asked as she looked at Pooh Bear questioningly.

"Why are you asking ME?" Pooh bear asked.

"We don't know about other animes..." Tsunade reminded her, "YOU, on the other hand, DO!"

"I've only seen Inuyasha like...three times though...I'm not sure what it is myself...TO THE INTERNET!" Pooh Bear yelled as she pulled out her trusty lap top and began searching, "I'll get back to you on that soon! Until then, SHIZUNE!"

"It's like dealing with a five year old..." Shizune said as she observed the beads she also received.

"Oh, cool, I get some, too!" Sakura said as she looked at her beads.

"FOUND IT!!" Pooh Bear yelled happily, "Here's what it says in wikipedia. 'The Beads of Subjugation (言霊の念誦, _Kotodama no Nenju_) are the beads around InuYasha's neck. They are activated when Kagome says "Sit!" (おすわり, _Osuwari_). Kagome is the only person who can activate the Beads of Subjugation, as Kaede intended them for Kagome's use when she first put them around InuYasha's neck. The force of the spell is so great that upon activation InuYasha plunges face first into the ground.' Well, this should be interesting," Pooh bear said as Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura put their beads on Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Itachi, respectively.

"SIT!" Tsunade screamed.

"AAAHHH!" Jiraiya said as he fell headfirst into the ground, "I thought you could only use it if I was perverted?"

"Just testing," Tsunade said with a smirk, "...SIT!" Once again, Jiraiya was slammed into the ground.

"TSUADE-SAMA! SIT!" Shizune yelled as Tsunade plunged into the gorund right next to Jiraiya, who immediately burst into laughter.

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade screamed when she stood up.

"I'm supposed to use them if you are bad, and you were. You're only supposed to us YOURS if Jiraiya is perverted," Shizune reminded the Godaime, who glared at her in response.

"Whoever is next, go," Pooh Bear ordered.

"YAY! NOW I KNOW WHO UCHIHA MADARA IS!" Tobi yelled happily as Deidara was held back by Kisame so he wouldn't kill Tobi.

"Itachi, go. I want to leave this place," Pein said quickly.

"No, I was not hypnotized into killing my clan. I wanted to test my strength," Itachi declared.

"MY TURN! THANKS FOR THE ELIXER!" Lee said happily, "Gai-sensei?"

"My youthful work of art has been destroyed...by my unyouthful student, Neji," Gai said as he glared at Neji, who completely ignored his sensei.

As soon as Gai finished his question, a giant stereo appeared in the room and the Mortal Kombat theme began playing. All potentially dangerous objects in the room disappeared (which was pretty much everything), and everyone was unable to use any of their chakra. Hinata was also moved to Antarctica temporarily, for she did not wish to fight.

"Wait, so I have to stay here?" Pooh Bear asked nervously.

"Theys aid everyone BUT Hinata..." Lee pointed out.

"FINALLY! I can kick your ass without you throwing some random object at me!" Sasuke yelled as he came at Pooh Bear with a roundhouse kick.

"AAAAHHHH!! STOP DROP AND ROLL!" Pooh Bear yelled as she practiced what she had been taught to do in the event of a fire in order to roll away from Sasuke.

"Well, if that's the case, then I call having Lee on my team!" Pooh Bear yelled as she ran and hid behind Lee.

"I promise to be the best teammate you have ever had!" Lee yelled jubilantly.

"I don't care how good of a teammate you are, just as long as you attack Sasuke first!" Pooh Bear yelled. Lee nodded and went after Sasuke first. After only three powerful hits, Sasuke was sent into the wall, unable to get up.

"YEAH! WHAT NOW, MR. I'm-So-Great-Because-I'm-An-Uchiha?" Pooh Bear yelled as she ran over to Sasuke's limp body.

"...S-Shut...the hell...up," Sasuke muttered.

"HOW DARE YOU TELL ME TO SHUT UP!" Pooh Bear yelled as she kicked Sasuke as hard as she could in the side, causing him to yelp in pain.

While all of this was going on, Gai having an easy time taking on Kurenai, Asuma, and Kakashi all at once. Temari and Ino were fighting each other (What else was new?), Deidara was trying to kill Tobi, who was skipping happily around the room. Pein was fighting Kisame and Itachi to find out how much stronger they had gotten since they joined Akatsuki. Tsunade was fighting Jiraiya and Shizune was trying to stop her from killing him all together. Sakura was attacking Naruto, Kiba and Shino fought Kankuro, while Shikamaru and Chouji just stayed out of it entirely. Neji and Lee fought each other (Lee was totally dominating!), and Tenten was helping Pooh Bear pester Sasuke. Gaara just attacked anyway who dared to even look at him. After about ten minutes, it was obvious that Lee, Gai, and Tsunade were the only ones left standing...that is, until Tsunade collapsed because she was completely drunk because she kept drinking sake during her fight. So, Lee and Gai were announced the winners (Duh, who could beat them in hand to hand combat?).

"Well, that was fun," Pooh Bear said as she sat next top Sasuke and pulled out her camera phone, "Say 'cheese', Sasuke!"

"Wha-AAHH! MY EYES!" Sasuke yelled as the camera phone blinded him, "What did you take my picture for?"

"So that I could make millions of copies and show everyone in the world how you got your ass kicked after only getting hit three times," Pooh Bear said jubilantly as Hinata teleported back in the room, "Oh, right, we have to get back to the letter. Well...I don't think this got updated any quicker than the last chapter...I don't think it took 10 months last time...sorry! NEXT LETTER!"

_Warning: He's still evil. But only to some of you. Hits Sasuke with a mallet_

_Sasuke: Hm...How to torture you today...Hm...Oh, I know! I dare you to kiss all the girls in the room.  
Kyuubi: Bring it on, Fox, I'll take you down! And your dare is to say you like the Yondaime.  
Tenten: I agree. Lee and Tenten. Speaking of which, I dare you to join Gai and Lee in the rest of their youth yells, for the rest of this chapter.  
Neji: I dare you to cut a small bit of your hair off. Right now.  
Temari: Hm...That's a good point. Oh, I know! I have the perfect plan to get to know Gaara, and spend time with you.  
Pooh Bear: Can I stay here until Gaara can get to know me?  
Tsunade: Hehehe...Forget Kaga Bunshin no Jutsu. I've got somethign better. But to do it, you must do the cruelest thing you've ever done to Sasuke._

That's all for now!

"OOOWWWW!" Sasuke yelled as he was hit with a mallet.

"YAY FOR BEING EVIL AND HITTING SASUKE IN THE HEAD WITH MALLETS!" Pooh Bear yelled as she hit Sauske in the head with a mallet of her own, giving him not one, but TWO huge bumps on his head.

"I hate you all..." Sasuke mumbled.

"Whatever, you're next," Pooh Bear reminded Sasuke.

"Kiss all of the girls? You really are cruel..." Sasuke mumbled.

"Isn't this more torture for the girls?" Kankuro asked. All of the girls agreed, but Sasuke was forced to do it anyway. Three slaps in the face, two kicks to his nether regions, and seven slaps in the back of the head later, Sasuke had completed his dare...that is, he kissed all of the girls...except...

"POOH BEAR! HE DIDN'T KISS YOU YET!" Temari yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Pooh bear hissed.

"NO WAY! If we have to suffer, so do you!" Temari yelled.

"Umm...I'm not included in this," Pooh Bear said.

"But the dare was to kiss ALL of the girls in the room," Sakura said.

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO!" Pooh Bear yelled, "I'm just going to go ahead and assume that by all of the girls in the room, they meant all of the NARUTO girls in the room! KYUUBI! GO NOW!"

"Ha, you'll never beat me!" the Kyuubi said from inside of Naruto, "And I-I...I...I...l-l-l-like...t-the...Yon...Yon...Yon...daime..."

"Wow. I didnt actually think he'd say it," Naruto said, completely surprised, "Uhh, Tenten?"

"YAY LEExTENTEN!" Tenten yelled happily as she hugged Lee.

"TENTEN! You get to be youthful with us this chapter! Come and be youthfully youthful with me! YOUTH!" Gai yelled.

"Uhh...youth!" Tenten said meekly.

"You must say it LOUD and PROUD, Tenten! YOOOOOUTH!" Gai yelled.

"YOUTH!" Tenten yelled louder.

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" Gai applauded as he began coaching her in the lessons of youth.

"NEJI'S GETTING A HAIR CUT!" Tobi yelled.

"No. Way. No one goes near my HAIR! Especially not with sciss-AAAAAAHHHHHH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Neji screamed when he saw Pooh Bear.

"Helping you complete your dare," Pooh Bear said as she held up about 6 inches of Neji's hair that she cut off.

"But...my hair is uneven now! AND IT ISN'T SILKY SMOOTH AND LUSCIOUS AND NO LONGER BLOWS IN THE WIND!" Neji screamed, near tears.

"I CAN GIVE YOU A HAIR CUT JUST LIKE MINE, NEJI! My two youthful students, do you wish to help me?" Gai asked Tenten and Lee.

"Oh, most deifnitely," Tenten said as she grabbed the scissors out of Pooh Bear's hands and began cutting, giving Neji a hair cut just like Gai's. The only difference was, she cut it COMPLETELY lop sided.

"All done!" Tenten said as she pulled a kunai out of her weapon's pouch so Neji could look at his reflection in it.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Neji screamed, "MY HAIR LOOKS WORSE THAN SASUKE'S DUCK BUTT HAIR!"

"HEY! IT DOES NOT LOOK LIKE A DUCK BUTT!" Sasuke yelled as he sat down on the couch.

"I agree. It's more of a mix between a goose and a fire extinguisher...with some roadkill mixed in here and there," Pooh Bear said as she sat down on the couch next to Sasuke and turned the television on ans began watching a new movie.

"I'm completely ruined," Neji whined as he went to sulk on his own.

"I think it looks most youthful, Neji!" Gai yelled happily.

"Yes, most youthful!" Tenten and Lee agreed. It was at this point that Neji really decided he hated his life.

"Temari, your turn," Chouji said, trying to get everything back on track, since Pooh Bear had obviously forgotten that she had a show to put on.

"Well, what's your plan?" Temari asked, "I'm warning you now, whatever ir is, it has almost no chance of working..."

"Pooh Bear, your turn," Chouji reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Pooh bear said, completely transfixed on her movie.

"I thought you said no one can come in this chapter!" Naruto yelled.

"I what?" Pooh Bear asked, dumbfounded.

"You just said that Emperor Jaden can come into this chapter to spend time with Gaara and Temari," Sasuke informed her, annoyed that she was taking up all of his space on the couch.

"Oh...well, that just won't do! I'll tell you what, you can have Temari and Gaara for the chapter...we'll just give them a walkie talkie so they can answer questions when they are asked..." Pooh Bear said as she snapped her fingers and sent Temari and Gaara to Emperor Jaden's house for the chapter before they could say anything about it, "Not, whoever is next, go!"

"I'm sorry, as Hokage, I'm not allowed to purposely hurt any Konoha ninjas unless they did something to deserve it," Tsunade said.

"At least someone around here has morals," Sasuke mumbled as he glared at Pooh Bear, who glared right back, starting their glaring contest.

"Someone read the next question," Pooh Bear said, her eyes never leaving Sasuke's. She REFUSED to lose this challenge!

_I had some suggestions last chapter, Can you put them in the next chapter, pretty please?_

"Already done. NEXT LETTER!" Pooh bear yelled, still transfixed on Sasuke.

_Yo! and YAY!! FOR SWORDOFMAGUS!  
Pooh bear: hope you like the NarutoXGaara story. Also I have an idea for those Itachi clones have them tickle tourture Sagay until he passes out then write thingy on his forhead for me. You can doodle what ever on the rest. - hands her permy marker-  
Kankuro: Ack! whats that over there! -once he looks steals his hat-  
Yes its mine now!  
Girls: Glad you guys like my nick name and the pacifier, also only you guys can use that none of the boys can. If they to try to use it some of my tickle monsters will come and tickle them until they agree to be changed into a baby.  
Hanako  
Yes I have the computer now.My name is Hanako and I don't what it means.Anway I push BGL out of the chair to write on her letter  
Gaara: Your cute slim little Body makes me drool.That small little waist, and those eyes.  
Naruto: The same  
Kiba:You adorble little puppy I would love to be your owner.  
If I had you three in a room It would be Parad_

I'm back sorry about that we call him Hanako, don't know why But I locked him in my closet with my wierd dog Jasmine, she like to lick peoples toes for some reason. Also yeah he's gay! Just ignore that beacuase you put this in permy so I can't get it off. Any way I dare evryone to poke Sagay after every question they answer.  
Bye Boos  
BGL  
P.S  
I AM A TORUTRE SASKE LOVER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"See what you did Pooh Bear? You're letting all of these people down because of your false advertising," Kiba scolded.

"I know and I'm SORRY! He'll be on here one of these chapters when you least expect it to cause the most amount of chaos! I PROMISE!!" Pooh Bear yelled apologetically, "Anyway, I liked the story very much! The Itachi clones are gone, unfortunately, but I'll just write on his head anyway." And with that, Pooh Bear poked Sasuke in the eyes, causing him to lose the glaring contest and to clutch his head in pain, during which time Pooh Bear pushed him on his back and began writing random words all over his face.

"Why did you draw a picture of a bananaphone on his forehead?" Shizune asked when she saw Sasuke's face.

"Because...it's a bananaphone!" Pooh Bear said as if it were obvious. Sasuke sat up on the couch and tried to get the marker off, but had no luck.

"I hate you so much," Sasuke mumbled to Pooh Bear as he tried to get her off of his side of the couch.

"The feeling is mutual," Pooh Bear hissed as she whacked Sasuke in the back of the head to get him to shut up so she could hear her movie, "Kankuro?"

"WHAT'S WHERE?" Kankuro yelled as babygaaralover appeared and stole Kankuro's hat.

"I don't see anything..." Kankuro said as he rubbed his head.

"We loved the nickname," Sakura said sweetly.

"And the pacifiers were very amusing!" Ino said as she squeezed Shikamaru's arm even tighter.

"Ino...if you don't elt up on my arm...I'm going to lose circulation..." Shikamaru informed the blonde girl, who laughed and let up on her grip a bit. She was just a bit excited because she had Shikamaru all to herself now.

"HI HINAKO!" Naruto screamed.

"Gaara, did you hear what she said?" Pooh Bear asked into the walkie talkie.

"...Yes...and it creeped me out..." Gaara stated.

"Really? I thought that it was cute when they said it to me!" Naruto said with a blush.

"I don't know...my comment creeps me out a bit, too..." Kiba said as he hugged Hinata.

"YAY! MORE SASUKE TORTURING!" Pooh Bear yelled a she poked Sasuke's forehead.

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU DIDN'T EVEN ANSWER A QUESTION YET!" Sasuke yelled, completely losing it.

"...Why do you have to be so mean?" Pooh Bear asked coldly, "AND YAY FOR TORTURE-SASUKE LOVERS! We should SO start a club!!"

"Great," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Well, next letter!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"...WAIT!" Kankuro yelled, causing everyone to stare at him. After 20 seconds of silence, Kankuro finally asked, "Which one of you stole my hat?"

"Ugh, just read the next letter," Tsunade said, deciding she needed another sake.

_SlashingAce here._

Everyone: How are you doing? Those things that SwordofMagus sends must be painful, however I do admire his work!

Kankuro: What would you do with out Crow, your puppet?

Hinata: Good for you, you found someone other than that idiot Naruto who blew his chance at the most beautiful/cutist girl that I have ever seen in my life!

Shikamaru: How can you not like girls fighting over you!?

Naruto: YOU SUCK! Pooh Bear! You and SwordofMagus make sure that he gets a horrible time by any means nesscary! But don't make Sasuke come on to him, I hate Yaoi and I'm sure SwordofMagus does too.

Jiraiya: What will you do when Tsunade loses to SwordofMagus in Liar's Dice? Is it a good thing or a bad thing?

Kiba: Take care of Hinata...If you don't and break her heart, I'll be sure to break your legs...and arms. Then I'll get my sabre and stab you 1050 times! Then I'd use a healing jutsu to heal you and do it all over again!

Gaara: Dude, you blew your chance, you should've kiss Hinata when SwordofMagus gave you the chance. (shakes head) Now she out of your reach...unless Kiba breaks her heart.

Itachi: You rock, Sasuke sucks. That is all.

Kisame: You are the shark! Awesome sword. Wish I had one like that, then I'd slash Kiba to ribbons!

Choji: If you don't want people calling you fat, don't re-act to it. Just blow it off and people will stop teasing you because they won't find it funny when you snap out. (Although personally I like seeing people snap out) ...Ah what the hell, FAT! FAT! FATTY!

Shino: Had anyone used raid on you before?

Kabuto: Where ever you are, your awesome. (sends note saying this to Kabuto)

Orochimaru: Your the man! Snakes rules and toads drool! (Also sends this to Orochimaru)

Well that is all.

"HI! Everyone is doing absolutely wonderful!" Pooh Bear yelled, "I am also a fan of SwordofMagus's work, and I think it would be better if they weren't expecting it when he unleashes a reign of terror!"

"...You want us to die, don't you?" Kiba asked nervously.

"Of course not! Without you, this fic would not exist! Now, Kankuro, your turn!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"Crow is one of my favorite puppets, so I'd be very upset if I didn't have him, but I would be able to fight without him," Kankuro said, "Hinata?"

"T-Thank you...you're very kind to call me b-beautiful and c-cute...I'm really flattered," Hinata said as her face got redder than a cherry.

"He's telling the truth though, Hinata! You are beautiful!" Kiba said with a toothy grin, "Uhh, Shikamaru?"

"Having girls fight over you is very troublesome...trust me, it would get on ANYONE'S nerves after a while..." Shikamaru muttered as he tried to get Ino to loosen her grip on his upper arm.

"WHY DO I SUCK?" Naruto screamed.

"Don't worry Naruto, I don't hate you," Pooh Bear said happily, "But just to make SlashingAce happy, I'm going to do this. Don't take it personally, though." With that, Pooh Bear snapped her fingers and a rabid mole landed on Naruto's head. Naruto freaked, and the mole began trying to claw Naruto's face apart.

"My turn! Well, when Tsunade loses, the very first thing I will do is laugh in her face! I think it will be a good thing when she loses, if only for the reason that I'll get to hold it over her head forever!" Jiraiya said with a smirk, "Kiba?"

"Don't worry, I would never hurt Hinata!" Kiba said with a sweet smile, "I love her!"

"AAAWWWWW!" All of the girls in the room cooed at once.

"Gaara., did you hear your question...comment...thing?" Pooh Bear asked on the walkie talkie.

"...Yes," Gaara replied after a few seconds.

"And?" Pooh Bear asked.

"...And WHAT?" Gaara asked angrily.

"Uhh...never mind...Itachi?" Pooh Bear said.

"I agree. Sasuke does suck," Itachi said simply, "Kisame, go."

"Yea...I am the shark guy...and I agree, it is a pretty nice sword, isn't it?" Kisame said.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME FAT? WHY DON'T YOU COME DOWN HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE?" Chouji screamed.

"Shino, why don't you go before Chouji blows a gasket," Shikamaru said as he tried to calm Chouji down.

"Only a little five year old girl...she thought the bugs were going to kill me," Shino stated.

"All right, and we sent the notes to Kabuto and Orochimaru, so let's read the next letter!" Pooh Bear yelled.

_(laughing my butt off) I love this fan fic. Nice job Poor Bear san. I couldn't stop laughing at the thought of Jiraya A) looking like Rini B) Not allowed near women. Heehee, okay,  
Shizune, how long have you been around Tsunade? (You are cool btw). And I ask now that Poor Bear now pick some one to dress like somebody from Pirates of the Carribean (best movie trioloy since Lord of the rings I might add). Who ever or whatever you want even get some one to dress like the kracken if u feel like it! (lol, laughing already). That's all. Oh, hope u're enjoying your vaction Neji...heehee...lol, kiki  
P.SLove you Rookie Nine!  
p.s.s-never fear Poor bear, i am writing the newest chappie of "Together right now, should be up very soon.lol._

"I'm glad you like the fic! Yeah, it is kind of funny to imagine him looking like Rini, of all people! Shizune, you're up first!" Pooh Bear said happily.

"I've been around Tsunade for at least twenty years, and thank you," Shizune said happily, "It feels like it is a lot longer than twenty years, though."

"OH MY GOODNESS I LOVE POTC!! Have you heard that they're making a fourth one? It was confirmed by the people at Disney! The only thing is that it is going to focus more on Jack and they are taking Will and Elizabeth out (I don't really mind that Elizabeth is being taken out, but Will was such an interesting character!!). Anyway, I want...Itachi...to dress up as...Tia Dalma!" Pooh Bear declared as she snapped her fingers and made it so, "I want you to talk like her, too!"

"Woah, Itachi, you look pretty good as a woman!" Kisame laughed as Itachi was changed into Tia Dalma's dress and was given her hairstyle.

"Don't laugh, child," Itachi said with a strange accent.

"Neji would answer you now, but he's still depressed from his haircut. You can have him back at the end of the chapter," Pooh Bear said after she stopped laughing at Itachi's new wardrobe.

"WE LOVE YOU TOO!" Most of the rookie nine yelled.

"Can't wait to see the next chapter of "Together"! I'm sure it's going to be GREAT!" Pooh Bear said, "NEXT LETTER!"

_SQUEE! ME SWORDOFMAGUS IS GOIN DOWN!_

PoohBear: I can just leave tobi and I want to play with him more!

Sasuke: Your lucky its the end of the chappie...COME BACK HERE YOU SISSY!

Everyone: Who has seen Harry Potter movie 5? I HAVE AND IT ROCKS AS MUCH AS SASUKE SUCKS!

Gaara: I dare you to wear a Panda costume for the rest of the chappie and more rum!

This letter includes fireworks that will fire randomly but it will always lands on Sasuke's face, Another Toy drill set for Tobi and me -but he can't use until i come back-, Candy!!

"Here, I'll send Tobi to you like I did with Gaara and Temari, but ONLY until the end of the chapter, and because if I don't I'm thinking Deidara might really kill him," Pooh bear said as she snapped her fingers and Tobi was sent away, "And don't worry, Sasuke is still getting tortured."

"I hate you all so much...AND I'M NOT A SISSY!" Sasuke yelled.

"None of us have seen Harry Potter 5...we don't even know what Harry Potter is," Sakura Kurenai said.

"What is Harry Potter?" Naruto asked Pooh Bear.

"Don't ask me...I don't read the books, and I don't pay attention to the movies when I watch them with my friends...we always get distracted with other stuff...I read the first page of the first book and got bored with it...to say the least, I am not a Harry Potter fan," Pooh Bear declared, "Gaara, we just sent you the Panda costume...are you wearing it?"

"Yes, he is," Temari replied into the walkie talkie, "And he;s completely destroying the house you sent us to because he hates it so much, so he is taking it out on the house...I'll take a picture for you all to see...and Ino, STAY AWAY FROM SHIKAMARU!" As soon as Temari said that, some fireworks went off in Sasuke's face.

"DAMMIT! Do you want to blow my face off or something?" Sasuke yelled.

"Nah, if she wanted to do that, she would have just put a stick of dynamite in your ear," Pooh Bear said as Sasuke fell off of the couch when another firework went off in his face, "NEXT LETTER!"

_I'M BACK!_

Gods, I've been gone for too long! o3o I was in Japan and Shanghai for two weeks. :D I barely missed the earthquake and typhoon there. I could've died. D8

Anyways, I'm sorry to say I'm not really interested in the Naruto series anymore. Sorry... I like Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy VII (which are both games). NEW BISHIES! Cloud Strife and Vincent Valentine are so sexy (google them for pictures)! -eyes glint-

Every Naruto Character: Are you guys okay?

Naruto: Maybe it's better we break up... Therefore you can have only one girlfriend and my life won't be endangered by your other one anymore. -looks at the ropes with a nervous glance- And, I have two other partners... -coughs and blushes-

Sasuke: You meanie! You made poor Tobi cry. D: AND YOU KILLED DEIDARA!! -glares-

Itachi: YAY! You like Pocky too. -shoves strawberry pocky in his arms- Share with Sakura-sensei! -winks-

Deidara: Everyone has to kiss you because you're sexy that way! 8D SASUKE-TEME KILLED YOU!! HOW COULD HE?!

Pooh Bear: POOH BEAR-SAMA!

Sorry, don't really have anything right now. My brain basically died when I got hit on the head by a box of noodles. Sorry. -holds her head-

"OH MY GOODNESS! I'm glad you're okay!" Pooh Bear yelled, "And yes, the Naruto characters are all okay. Kingdom Hearts is a great game! So is Final Fantasy!"

"We're breaking up? Uhh...okay!" Naruto said, very confused.

"YEAH! HOW DARE YOU MAKE TOBI CRY!" Pooh Bear yelled as she threw one of her tap shoes at Sasuke.

"OWW! Those things hurt!" Sasuke yelled.

"DUH! They have metal on them!" Pooh Bear said as she rolled her eyes.

"Wait, I died, yeah?: Deidara asked.

"Uhh...you'll find out soon enough..." Pooh Bear said, not wanting to give anything away.

"TELL ME, YEAH!" Deidara demanded.

"NO! ITACHI! GO!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"Thank you for the pocky, child," Itachi said as he set the pocky out to share with Sakura.

"Okay, this is seriously freaking me out now," Sakura remarked about Itachi's new look.

"I think it's hilarious," Pooh Bear said, "NEXT!"

"I CAN'T KISS PEOPLE NOW! I JUST FOUND OUT THAT ITACHI'S BROTHER IS GOING TO KILL ME, YEAH!" Deidara said, very depresssed, "Pooh Bear, just go, yeah!"

"HI!!That's okay! I've gotten more reviews in the last chapter then I've ever gotten on any of the chapters so far, so I'm sure I'll have enough questions to fill this chapter up with! Sorry you got hit in the head with a box of noodles! NEXT LETTER!" Pooh Bear yelled.

_hi, I'm sorry for not responding to any chapters lately, I just have been busy.  
Jaraiya- I dare you to look at all these yuri pictures. sends a trunkload of pictures.  
Everyone else- I dare you not to stop him.  
Tsunade- I give you 30 bottles of sake. bottles appear and land on Sasuke  
Kiba- You better take good care of Hinata or else I will hunt you down and hurt you.  
Hinata- Tell me if Kiba does anything wrong to you, I will personally attack him. You rock!  
Poor bear- I love your stories! Yay more chapters and different people!_

"Hi! Don't worry about it! You aren't obligated to respond to each chapter or anything!" Pooh Bear said happily.

"Ooh, yuri!" Jiraiya said as he ran over to the pictures.

"SIT!" Tsunade yelled as Jiraiya slammed face first into the ground.

"DAMMIT!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Tsunade-sama, you were dared NOT to stop him!" Shizune reminded Tsunade.

"I didn't stop him...I merely said sit, and he sat," Tsunade said innocently, "Thanks for all of the sake!"

"Will someone get this sake off of me? I can't breath!" Sasuke mumbled from under the sake.

"Nah, I'll move it later," Pooh Bear said as she continued to watch her movie, "Kiba?"

"I already promised I would take excellent care of Hinata...but she is strong, you know, she can take care of herself, too," Kiba said.

"I'll be sure to tell you if he does anything wrong," Hinata said with a smile.

"I'm glad you like my stories! ON TO THE NEXT LETTER!" Pooh Bear yelled.

_This question is for Sasuke and Naruto._

As individuals, how do you feel about all the SasuNaru floating around on the internet?

"I don't like SasuNaru. I'm not romantically interested in Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"I don't really like it, if only for the reason that almost none of it is realistic," Sasuke said.

_SORRY!! I DIDN'T ASK QUESTIONS LAST TIME!_

Naruto: Go...hang out with Tobi.

Sakura: Do you like your long hair or short hair better?

Sasuke: I guess you're pretty cool, sorry for tourchering you.

Neji: Teach me how to hit tenketsu without the Byakugan so I can paralyze my brother.

Lee: I JUST TESTED IN KARATE FOR A BLACK STRIPE, NOT BELT, BUT I'M ONE CLOSER TO A BLACK BELT! YAHOO!

Tenten: What's your fav. weapon?

Gai: SAME AS LEE!!

Gaara: How hot does it get during the different seasons in Suna?

Temari: Can you lend me your fan again?

Kankuro: What came first, the chicken or the egg?

Ino: Er... hi.

Chouji: Here are some BBQ Chips.

Shika: 1st, HOW AM I TROUBLESOME?! I GAVE YOU EAR NUMBING PILLS! Here are some more though.

Kakashi: Teach me Chidori.

Tsunade: If I take weightlifting for PE next year, will I get strong like you?

Jirayia: Here is some cookies.

Ok, a few things. First, I'm only 12 and I"m on the High School Swim Team! Also, I send Kikumaru Eiji from Prince of Tennis to the room. He is very hyper, much like Naruto, and likes running around. He is 14.

Eiji: Nya... What are you doing, EmEm-chan?

Me: Er... Go crazy, I will miss you. Tell Pooh Bear-chan to come to my story and ask you and Seigaku questions!

Eiji: Tezuka-buchou's gonna kill you.

Me: I"m the author of my story, I'll just torcher him. Also, Pooh bear-chan, I torcher Tezuka in my story in my own way. Since he sort of acts like Sasuke, it's really fun!

"Don't worry about it! Like I said, no one is OBLIGATED to ask questions," Pooh Bear said.

"But...Tobi isn't here right now...but I can talk to him on the walkie talkie!" Naruto said as he grabbed the walkie talkie.

"Umm...I actually like my hair shorter. I think it makes me look more mature and by cutting my hair I proved to everyone that I'm not shallow and my looks don't mean everything to me. Also, my long hair got in the way a lot when I would fight," Sakura said, "Sasuke?"

"Finally, someone acknowledges me!" Sasuke said as he dug his way out of the pile of sake that Tsunade was working on drinking, "Neji, your turn."

"Only Hyuuga's can learn that technique, and you really need the Byakugan to do it," Neji said, finally getting over his hair cut, "Lee?"

"CONGRATULATIONS!! We shall have to spar one day!" Lee said happily, "Tenten?"

"Hmm...I like kunais and other small knives a lot. They're small, but they can do a lot of damage," Tenten said.

"CONGRATULATIONS AS WELL!" Gai interrupted, "You and I will have to spar one day as well!"

"Gaara, you have a question," Pooh Bear said into the walkie talkie.

"You can't really tell the seasons apart...it's hot all year round," Gaara said.

"Yes, I'll lend you my fan again," Temari said into the walkie talkie.

"The chicken came first!" Kankuro concluded after a few minutes.

"Umm...hi?" Ino said, a bit confused.

"THANK YOU FOR THE CHIPS!" Chouji said as he began eating.

"I call everything troublesome...just get used to it...and thanks for the pills," Shikamaru said as he took some.

"I'm sorry, but I can't teach you chidori. It's too dangerous," Kakashi said.

"So you teach it to SASUKE instead?" Pooh Bear asked.

"...Yeah, that wasn't my brightest moment..." Kakashi said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I think you'll need more than just weightlifting...but you'll get closer to becoming as strong as me!" Tsunade said.

"THANKS FOR THE COOKIES!" Jiraiya said as he began eating.

"Woah, congrats for being on the High School Swim Team at your age! My High School has no swim team...AND YAY FOR TORTURING PEOPLE! I'll have to check your fic out some time!" Pooh Bear said as Eiji appeared in the room.

"What's happening?" Eiji asked happily.

"You're leaving, because I don't want to have multiple anime characters in here if I can avoid it," Pooh Bear said as she snapped her fingers and make Eiji leave, "NEXT LETTER!:

_Hello again peeps! It's Dirty Reid back with more insanity!_

Naruto and Gaara: Other than bloodthirsty and insane, do Shukaku and Kyuubi have any other personalities (Pervert, sage, comedian, etc.)?

Gaara/Captain Jack: seeing as you liked it so much, here's some more rum and a pirate outfit to go with it.

Itachi: Other than to gain the Mangekyo Sharingan, was there any particular reason that you chose Shisui to kill?

Tsunade: How is it that you went from a wooden board to fried eggs hanging off of nails, if you get my drift.

To all Akatsuki members: Do you ever make fun of Zetsu's appearance behind his back?

Shino: Use this jar of fire ants and scarab beetles on whoever you please.

Until next time,

Dirty Reid

"Well, Kyuubi tends to be really perverted," Naruto said.

"Shukaku...is just bloodthirsty," Gaara said over the walkie talkie, "And...thanks...for the rum...and I'd rather wear this pirate outfit than this panda one any day..."

"At the time, the only reason I wanted to kill Shisui first was to get the Mangekyo. Even if I didn't kill him first, he would have died the night I killed the Uchiha clan, anyway," Itachi said, "I suppose you could say he had a touch of destiny about him."

"Could you PLEASE stop acting like that Tia Dlama person?" Sakura asked, "MAKE HIM STOP POOH BEAR!"

"No, this is GOLD!" Pooh Bear laughed, "Tsunade?"

"Just comes with age, I guess," Tsuande said as she drank some more sake.

"THEY ALL MAKE FUN OF ZETSU BEHIND HIS BACK!" Tobi yelled over the walkie talkie.

"Thanks for these insects...I'm going to save them for a good time to use them..." Shino said, "Uhh...next letter."

_Almost forgot. (Snaps fingers, and everyone who got hurt during this chapter gets fully recovered.)_

And here is some super strong armor for Sasuke, which will prevent Sasuke from getting hurt AT ALL until the big fight at the end of the chapter. The Armor will vanish at the start of the fight. And Lord Sasuke, the Shishi Hokoudan is NOT a chakra attack, it's a chi attack. So you can use it during the big brawl.

And Pooh Bear, if you put my letter up first, then I'll give you TWO surprises instead of one! One that you can torment Sasuke with, and one that you can Torment everybody else with! (Except for Hinata-hime!) Keep up the good work.

Oh, and Lord Sasuke, do you HATE the Pro-Itachi/Anti-Sasuke fans as much as I do? Which is A LOT?

"NO!! THAT MEANS THAT SASUKE IS HEALED!!" Pooh Bear yelled unhappily.

"Nice armor..." Sasuke said, happy with the armor he received.

"Yeah, too bad we had the fight early because it's one in the morning and I can't process what any of these reviews are saying so I had no idea it said to wait until the end of the chapter," Pooh Bear said as she stuck her tongue out at Sasuke, "But, I suppose we can have another battle at the end of the chapter if I remember...after the guys with girlfriends sing, that is...And sorry! I put the letters up in the order I receive them to be fair!"

"Yes, I do hate Pro-Itachi/Anti-Sasuke people as much as you do, probably even more," Sasuke said as he glared at Pooh Bear.

"What? I'm no Pro-Itachi/Anti-Sasuke! I like Itachi AND I like you! It just so happens that I enjoy torturing you, too!" Pooh Bear said.

"You can't torture anyone else?" Sasuke asked.

"Just read my collection of LeeTen oneshots and you'll see you're not the only one who gets tortured..." Pooh Bear muttered.

"Yeah, she makes me act like an idiot and makes me look insane," Neji said as he glared at Pooh Bear, who just smiled innocently.

"Anyway, just so you all know, we still have TWO WHOLE PAGES OF LETTERS TO GOT THROUGH!" Pooh Bear yelled, "We'll go through some tomorrow, cause I'm going to bed!"

"NO! We are finishing this NOW!" Naruto yelled, "I don't want to have to wait another 10 months for you to start writing this again!"

"Ugh, fine! But I'm warning you right now, none of this will make sense because I'm half asleep!" Pooh Bear said.

"FYI, NONE of this makes sense!" Ino said.

"That is true...well then, NEXT LETTER!"

_EvilFortuneTeller is back! (And drinking wine) And I'm turning this place into a bar! (Magically changes the place into a bar with random people inside already drinking)_

Choji: FAT!

Sasuke: Although me and my cousin SwordofMagus hate you, we have both argee on one thing about you: Your right, Naruto is a LOSER!

Choji: FAT!!

Tsunade: Who did you hate more when you were young, Jiraiya or Orochimaru? Also get drunk!

Shizune: You can't stop Tsunade from drinking!

Lee: What the hell you looking at!? (Slaps Lee across the face hard)

Naruto: (Attacks with a wooden chair)

Shino: Get drunk why don't you!?

Sasuke again: You are so cold I can't tell your future. No serious, look at this list! (Shows a list that is frozen)

Choji: FATTY!

Okay I'm leaving, but before I go! (Summons an army of lepercons: Irish small people and they start a bar brawl) Have at for 2 hours! AH HA HA HA HAH!

"A BAR! FINALLY!" Tsunade yelled as she ran to the bar.

"Why don't you come down here and try calling me fat to my face?" Chouji threatened.

"Naruto is definitely a loser," Sasuke agreed.

"HEY! I AM NOT!" Naruto yelled.

"Jiraiya would annoy me more when we were little...and I think I'm WAY past drunk at this point..." Tsunade said as she collapsed on the bar.

"I'm not going to stop her form drinking...it's not like it matters now anyway...she's already more than 10 months behind on her paperwork...what will another few hours hurt?" Shizune said, "Lee?"

"OOWWW! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT AM I LOOKING AT?" Lee asked after he was slapped hard across the face.

Suddenly, someone appeared and started beating Naruto with a wooden chair, and then disappeared just as quickly as they had come.

"What did I ever do to any of you?" Naruto asked as he tried to get up, but collapsed on the ground.

"I don't drink," Shino said, standing as far away from the bar as possible, "Sasuke?"

"Umm...okay?" Sasuke asked.

"SWEET! BAR FIGHT!" Pooh Bear yelled as she jumped into the pile of fighting leprechauns, pulling Sasuke in with her. Sasuke, assuming the armor would protect him, did nothing but stand there. However, he felt like a complete idiot two seconds later when the leprechauns ripped the armor off and began fighting him, too. And so, a two hour long brawl between the leprechauns, Sasuke, and Pooh Bear began, with other random Naruto characters getting pulled into the fight every now and then.

"Well, that was fun!" Pooh Bear said when all of the leprechaun were gone.

"Fun? You call that FUN?" Sasuke screamed.

"Well, it wasn't fair that you don't get to be hurt when everyone else does!" Pooh Bear said defensively.

"You're only saying that because you hate me!" Sasuke protested.

"I already told you, I don't hate you, I just enjoy torturing you!" Pooh Bear said happily as she shoved another letter into Sasuke's hands, "Now, READ!"

_Deidara: Why do you hate tobi so much? By the way I love you! Art's a bang!_

"Tobi is just really annoying...he always gets on my last nerve, yeah," Deidara said, "And yes, art IS a bang, yeah."

_OHEMGEEILOVEYOUNARUTO. -cough- Anyways. Shikamaru. I love you too. And Kakashi. My friend said Kakashi was over-rated the other day. It made me quite angry. D; Anyways. NO SASUKE. HIS BUTT. DOES NOT. LOOK. BIG. Alrighty. That's settled. -gigglefit- Shikamaru has an afro. Anyways. Don't worry. I still love you. To death. Whoo. I love you too Tobi. Will you be my bffl? Forever? And ever? k. Yeah. Sasuke. You're not alright anymore. You insulted my boy Naruto here. Plus. I don't wanna know what Orochimaru is gonna do with your body once he gets a hold of it..-twitchtwitch- Anyways. I love you tobi. I love you Shikamaru. I love you Naruto. More than everyone. I hate you Sasuke. -smirks-  
So. Naruto. D'you like eggos?_

"I LOVE ME TOO!" Naruto said happily.

"Thanks...I guess," Shikamaru muttered.

"How did your friend say I was over-rated?" Kakashi asked, confused.

"Hear that Sasuke? My butt does NOT look big!" Naruto yelled.

"Actually, it does. She just doesn't want to hurt your feelings," Sasuke said.

"Actually, I have to agree with Sasuke on this one," Pooh Bear said. Everyone gasped.

"IT'S THE APOCALYPSE! POOH BEAR AGREED WITH SASUKE!" Kiba screamed, and with that, a riot broke out and everyone began running for cover form the apocalypse.

"Okay, ENOUGH!" Pooh Bear yelled after a few minutes of chaos, "Anyway, his butt DID look kind of big..."

"Yeah, well...WHO ASKED YOU?" Naruto yelled. Pooh Bear just shrugged her shoulders and sat on the couch so she could start watching her movie again.

"SHIKAMARU DOES NOT HAVE AN AFRO!" Ino corrected. Shikamaru just roleld his eyes and mumbled something under his breath.

"I'll be your BFFL!" Tobi yelled over the walkie talkie.

"Wait...Orochimaru is going to own my body?" Sasuke asked.

"...Eventually," Pooh Bear said, "Naruto?"

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Naruto yelled.

"I hate you, too," Sasuke mumbled.

"And yes, I like eggos," Naruto said, "BUT RAMEN IS BETTER!"

"AGREED! RAMEN IS AMAZING!" Pooh Bear yelled.

_Awesomeness story!! I'm a terrible speller so bear with me._

Naruto: I dare you to make out with Kurenai for the rest of the chapter.

Kurernai: Enjoy it.

Asuma:I Dare you to not do antying about it. If you do, you have to make out with Gai for 5 minutes for everyword.

Sasuke: Your a backstabbing traitor that almost killed Naruto. I'll now steal all your money. You should sell your family jewels! OH wait A minute you dont have any!!

Kakashi: I hate you. I would tell you to go to H-E double hokey stix but they would reject you!! Now tell me why didn't you train Naruto at all. I mean all you did was teach him the basic tree climbing jutsu. Then he basicilly begs you to train him but you still reject him! I bet the only reason you did that was because you thought he couldn't beat Neji? Did you congragulate him when he beat Neji OR kiba?! Still knowing Sasuke was in the hospital, you reject him. Then you teach him chidori, which he uses to basicly KILL naruto with. Your a terrible sensei.

Tenten: YEAH NEJIXLEE FO EVA!!

Neji: I fully support Hyguucest I mean your only cousins!

Hinata: I hate Naruhina and KibaHina, ditch him and go for Garra or Neji. I dare you to make out with Neji.

Gai: Remeber that "Unyouthfull" thing you did. Who did you "it" with. ( Tobi, that means what Mommys and Daddys do at night)

Tobi: YOUR A VERY GOODBOY!! HERE HAVE SOME VINNILA COOKIES!!

Pooh Bear: Make out with sasuke!

Itachi: Sups.

Sakura: Are you a man?

The last few questions are coming up.  
Everybody: Do you like popsicles. I love popsicles, I just had 6 along with A root beer.  
My last question is for everybody as well: Why does the symbols on the headbands look like Squigly lines, A dog crap, Some leaf thing, 4 straight lines, and the back of Sasuke's hair?

"Glad you like the fic!" Pooh Bear shouted, "Naruto, go make out with Kurenai!"

"B-But...SHE'S OLD!" Naruto whined as Kurenai tried to resist her urge to punch the boy. After a few minutes of prodding and a few threats from Sakura, Naruto finally gave in and started making out with Kurenai.

"Wait, why isn't Asuma-sensei freaking out?" Ino asked.

"Because, he went over to that bar and started drinking and passed out a couple of minutes ago...he probably won't even know what happened by the time he wakes up..." Shikamaru said, "Sasuke, go."

"Ugh, WHY do you people hate me so much?: Sasuke asked.

"I made some mistakes, I know, but Sasuke was taking on a tougher opponent than Naruto and needed more training because of it. Also, Sasuke's seal was starting to take over his body, I had to do something," Kakashi said.

"Tenten, your turn," Sakura said.

"NO WAY! NEJIxLEE WILL NEVER HAPPEN!" Tenten, Neji, and Lee all yelled at once.

"Make out with N-Neji? B-B-But he's my cous-" Before Hinata could finish, Neji kissed her. As soon as Kiba realized what happened, he began chasing Neji around the room in an attempt to kill him.

"Gai, it's your turn," Kakashi said, very interested in hearing his answer.

"NO!! IT WAS UYOUTHFUL!! I MUST NEVER SPEAK OF IT AGAIN!" Gai yelled.

"What he means to say is that it was S-"

"TENTEN! I said that it is UYOUTHFUL and must NOT be spoken of!" Gai yelled, interrupting his student.

"THANK YOU FOR THE COOKIES! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY WHO IS PLAYING WITH A DRILL!" Tobi yelled over the walkie talkie, Your turn, Pooh Bear."

"...You have got...to be kidding me..." Pooh Bear said, "No. Way."

"I TOLD you that you were going to help me rebuild my clan, so you may as well get it over with," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"If you hate me so much, then why don't you find someone else to rebuild your clan with?" Pooh Bear asked.

"Okay, at this rate, I'm going to be in here for the rest of my life, so I need to keep low standards. But I already told you, I would NEVER go with Sakura or Ino or any of those other girls, so you're the best choice right now!" Sasuke reminded her.

"Just let Itachi rebuild the clan with Sakura!" Pooh Bear protested. Sasuke just glared at Pooh Bear for suggesting such a thing.

"You said yourself that ALL dares have to be done," Sasuke said.

"Ugh, fine, but this doesn't mean I'm going to rebuild your clan," Pooh Bear said as she rolled her eyes and moved over to Sasuke's side of the couch and started making out with him.

"...Now I know she's gone insane..." Ino commented. Everyone else just nodded their heads in agreement.

"Itachi...it's your turn," Kisame said as he watched Sasuke and Pooh Bear.

"Sups, child," Itachi said with his accent as Sakura groaned.

"No, I am not a man," Sakura said, annoyed.

"WE ALL LOVE POPSICLES!" Almost everyone yelled in unison.

"The symbols on the headbands are the insignia of each village...that's just how they happened to look," Tsunade said.

"But some DO look pretty stupid!" Jiraiya admitted.

_Wow, where to start, there's so many questions and dares!_

Neji, you're one of my favourite characters, but I'm in an evil mood right now. I dare you to make a sarcastic remark about everything Pooh Bear-sama says for the whole chapter.

Gaara, you are by far superior to every character I have seen so far. Here, have a cookie!

Hinata, I am still rather irritated you aren't with poor Naruto-kun, but I'll let it slide. I dare you to not stutter for the entire chapter.

Sasuke? I hate you. I really, really hate you. So I dare you to come up with one way each for everyone to torture you. And it better be at least semi-painful for you.

Everyone, please do whatever Sasuke-teme comes up with. Also, what do all of you think of your stay here so far?

I grant you one big wish to share: think about it and choose wisely.

Pooh Bear-sama, you are my idol. I thank God you are alive. Please take this giant, soundproof glass cabinet as a token of my appreciation. I daresay it will come in handy to hide in when things get too noisy.  
Bye for now! -Storms

"Wow...you're going to die, Neji," Tenten said with a laugh.

"Maybe if I'm lucky she'll spend the whole chapter making out with Sasuke," Neji mumbled, "Gaara?"

"...Thanks..." Gaara said over the walkie talkie.

"I will...try...not to...stutter," Hinata said slowly to make sure she didn't stutter.

"Umm...Sasuke is kind of busy right now..." Lee said.

"DON'T INTERRUPT HIM! If you interrupt him, you'll interrupt Pooh Bear!" Neji yelled. He was determined to not let Pooh Bear talk for the rest of the chapter.

"We'll just do it at the end of the chapter, then," Kakashi said.

"I actually don't mind being here. It brought me to Itachi-kun," Sakura said.

"Yeah, it isn't as bad as we're making it out to be, I guess," Ino said.

"It's actually kind of amusing..." Tenten admitted.

"After a while, you start to get annoyed very easily, though," Neji said as everyone agreed.

"But like, it could be a lot worse," Ino said.

"Yeah, it isn't like Pooh Bear starves us or anything..." Kiba said.

"Guys, what should our wish be?" Sakura asked.

"That Pooh Bear makes out with Sasuke for the whole chapter," Neji said.

"No, I want to see her kill you! How about...we wish for a bigger room with more furniture and a kitchen, since there is barely enough room in here and we only have one couch and a tv in here..." Tenten suggested. Everyone agreed, so they wished for it and got a huge room with a kitchen and tons of chairs and two more couches for everyone.

"FINALLY! We don't have to sit on the floor anymore!" Sakura said happily.

"DONE!" Pooh bear screamed as she jumped on the couch her and Sasuke were making out on, "I DID IT!"

"Oh, so you DID help Sasuke rebuild his clan?" Neji said without thinking. After saying it, he immediately clapped his hands over his mouth.

"WHAT?! How DARE you even accuse me of ODING such a thing!" Pooh Bear yelled as she took her other tap she and started chasing Neji around the room with it, threatening to hit him in the head with it. After a while, she finally threw it, hitting him right in the beack of the head, knocking him out.

"Wow, those things ARE pretty hard," Tenten observed.

"That'll show him!" Pooh Bear said, pleased with herself, "Anyway, that's so nice of you to say! I'm really honored! Thank you SO much for this glass cabinet, I'm sure it will come in handy!"

_so I see you like thee bedrooms.  
um...  
Pooh bear: how do you kno about Pocky. Oh, free pocky to everyone, it'll rain pocky at the start of the next chapter.  
Also, I shall drop in a jukebox with every song evr created on sasuke in 3... 2... 1... that was funny!  
Bye now!_

Joninwannab

"We liked them a lot!" Sakura said with a blush.

"I know about pocky because one of my friends liked it and I tried it and now I like it too," Pooh Bear said happily. Three seconds later, a GIANT jukebox fell on Sasuke, knocking him out.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my goodness, that was great!" Pooh Bear said, near tears because she was laughing so hard, "OH! THAT REMINDS ME! SASUKE, WAKE UP!" Sasuke didn't wake up, so Pooh Bear threw a bucket of water on him to get him up.

"WHAT?" Sasuke yelled.

"You need to come up with ways for everyone to torture you," Pooh Bear said sweetly.

"NO! That's crazy!" Sasuke said.

"Fine! EVERYONE! TORTURE SASUKE HOWEVER YOU WISH!" Pooh Bear yelled. And so, the torturing began. Three golf clubs, two fire extinguishers, six kunai, five bats, 3 spicy chili peppers, and 2 Britney Spears songs later, Sasuke had been fully tortured by everyone in the room.

"I think my ears are bleeding," Sasuke said after he finished listening to the second Britney Spears song he was forced to listen to as everyone else hid in the soundproof glass.

"You'll get over it. Just have some of my ramen," Pooh Bear said as she held out a bowl of ramen for Sasuke to try, which he did, "NEXT LETTER!"

_yea i got three question 1)HEY naruto yeh do you like that screaming punchin dumnut sakura she doesnn't like you EVER!! and someone else loves you so much that she blushes about it (hint hint)2) hate and vengance will consume you and turn you evil so don't fight itachi for vengance (even though you will never win muhahahaha)and why are you so emo 3)sakur SASUKE HATES YOU SO WHY DO YOU TRY TO DATE HIM EVEN THOUGH he will always cut you down  
P.S Itachi kicks all _

"I don't like Sakura like that anymore. She's just one of my best friends," Naruto said, "And Hinata is with Kiba now, anyway."

"I WILL beat Itachi and I am NOT EMO!" Sasuke said.

"And I DON'T chase Sasuke anymore. I chose his brother, Itachi, instead!" Sakura said as she hugged Itahci, who STILL looked like Tia Dalma.

"Thank you for the compliment, child. I can see you have a touch of destiny about you," Itachi said with the accent he still had.

_oh one more thing sasuke It's offical you suck and itachi if you could have one girl in the place where your answering questions who would it be and why  
don't say non cause my boy broly will come over there and beat your okay and ino f u and go to fing hell k (i am shao khan )  
also jairya how much money do u make off them books cause i like your work and you deserve the Title of Jairya The Coolest and greatest man for his work  
P.S Itachi still kicks _

"I DON'T SUCK! Why don't you come down here and fight me yourself?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm fine with just my witty Sakura, child," Itachi said with his accent.

"PLEASE make him himself again, Pooh Bear!" Sakura begged.

"Not until the end of the chapter! It as a dare!" Pooh Bear said.

"Okay, what did I ever do to you?" Ino asked when she read the part addressed to her.

"Why do you hate Ino so much?" Pooh Bear asked, "She happens to be my favorite Naruto girl!"

"Really?" Ino asked.

"Yeah! You kick ass!" Pooh Bear said happily as her and Ino high fived, "Anyway, Jiraiya?"

"I make a lot more than people think I do," Jiraiya chuckled, "And I agree, I do deserve a title like that."

_me agian and you will always here from me until collgde (evil laugh and proud of it)hey naruto and kiba i dare you to say ugh ugh donana(lol)  
also itachi i dare you to say hello to my little friend! (shoots a mechine gun at him)if you live then you pwn all  
also hinata say your a geribal  
and chouji you get 40 years worth food  
P.S Itachi will always kick (!)_

"HI AGAIN!" Naruto yelled, "UGH UGH DONANA!"

"Ugh ugh donana?" Kiba asked, confused.

Suddenly, a machine gun was shot at Itachi/Tia Dalma. Of course, since he is Itahci and wouldn't be killed so easily, he dodged.

"Hinata, your turn," Tsunade said.

"I'm a...geribal?" Hinata asked, very confused.

"YES! MORE FOOD!" Chouji yelled happily.

"You know, that will probably only last him for three days..." Ino said.

"IF that," Shikamaru added.

_I'm BACCK! well i dare sasuke to kiss pooh bear and if you don't a thousand nations of the persian empire will desend upon you  
i dare itachi to yell THIS IS SPARTA! 2 times  
P.S Itachi is still PWNING ALSO HE'S BALLIN!_

"OH MY GOD! WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE OBSESSED WITH ME KISSING SASUKE?" Pooh Bear asked as she walked over to Sasuke and kissed him very, VERY quickly.

"This is Sparta!" Itachi said slowly.

"LOUDER!" Kisame and Pein ordered.

"THIS IS SPARTA!" Itachi yelled, still with an accent.

"What is 'ballin'?" Sakura asked. Everyone who was actually paying attention shrugged as Ino began reading another letter.

_HELLO! me again, ok call Choji fat, and ill personaly make you all EMO! I can do that. So now if anyone calls choji fat I'll personaly blast Emo music in the room that only Pooh Bear, Shikamaru, and Choji can't hear. CHOJI U ROX MY SOX! Your one of my favorite characters._

Ino: I hate you you worthless idiot.

Kiba: Has Akamaru every peed inside your jacket?

Garra: I give you permission to tourcher everyone exept Tobi, Choji, Pooh Bear, Shikamaru, and Hinata. Fell free to tourcher anyone. Also I give you your bear and if anyone steals it they get the same consiquenses of calling Choji fat. Exept it runs through there heads.

Temari: You deserve going out with Shikamaru, well anyone's better than Ino.

See yeah

"Finally, someone appreciates me! Thank you!" Chouji said happily.

"Temari, did you hear your question?" Pooh Bear asked into the walkie talkie.

"...Yes...and I agree," Temari said.

"Why does everyone hate me?" Ino asked.

"I'm not sure...you're an awesome character!" Pooh Bear said as she hugged Ino reassuringly.

_Hey Pooh bear! :)_

I really like your story. i've been laughing like crazy while reading each chapter! :) I have a few questions and dares for all of you Mwahahahaha! :)

Sauske do you realise that the whole "broody avenger" thing is the reason you have so many fangirls?

Tsunade: you're one of my favorite characters in Naruto. appears and gives Tsunade a quick kiss then vanishes Will you marry me? :3

Itachi you're mean for killing your clan... however I think there may be a good reason behind it besides the "test your power" thing. I mean... you could've tested it against rogue ninjas or bandits. I dare you to torture sauske the rest of the chapter! :)

Kakashi: here's a dvd player and a copy of the icha icha movie! enjoy! :) I dare you to do the 10 years of pain move on Sauske! :)

and finally to Toby I send a giant squeaky mallet. it makes a cool Squeaking sound if you hit someone! :) Have fun! :)

"Hi! Glad you like the story!" Pooh Bear said.

"Why would being an avenger make me have fangirls?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, it's a mystery to me, too," Pooh Bear said.

Suddenly, someone appeared and kissed Tsunade before leaving as quickly as they came.

"I'm glad I'm one of your favorite characters...but I'm going to have to say no to the whole marriage thing...I don't even know you!" Tsunade said.

"No, I really did do it just to test my power...I also didn't like my clan very much...it was destiny," Itachi said in the funny accent.

"Thanks for the Icha Icha!" Kakashi said as he began hooking it up so he could watch it, "Oh, and, 1000 YEARS OF PAIN!" With that, Kakashi used the move on Sasuke, who flew right into the wall.

"OH MY GOODNESS, THAT WAS PRICELESS!" Pooh Bear said as she started taking pictures of Sasuke, whose head was stuck in the wall.

"Thanks for the mallet!" Tobi said over the walkie talkie, "Pooh Bear, can I come back so I can use it on Deidara-sempai?"

"Of course! Say goodbye to your friend!" Pooh Bear said as she snapped her fingers and brought Tobi back into the room with his squeaky mallet. Tobi immediately ran for Deidara and whacked him in the head, making the mallet squeak.

"TOBI, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YEAH!" Deidara yelled as he began chasing Tobi around the room.

_Hey I really like this story!it's soo funny!I was soo freakin bored and then I came across this story!!yay!I wanna ask a question now!!_

1st question!AND THIS QUESTION IS VERY IMPORTANT!  
1.Did you all know I like airplanes?

next question!

2.Sasuke!...I HATE YOU!

next question!

3.Gaara your so hott!...And um...Who would you rather kill Sakura or Ino?

next question!

4.NARUTO WHY DON'T YOU LIKE HINATA!?SHE IS SO BETTER THAN SAKURA!

next question!

5.What is my name?

"Glad you like the story!" Pooh Bear said, "I LIKE AIRPLANES TOO!"

"We had no idea you liked airplanes!" Naruto yelled.

"Okay, why does EVERYONE hate me?" Sasuke yelled.

"I'd tell you, but I don't have six years to waste," Pooh Bear said, "Gaara?"

"...Thanks?...and I'd like to kill them both...but probably Sakura more...she gets on my nerves very quickly..." Gaara said over the walkie talkie.

"Hey little bro! Are you enjoying your time over there with Temari's possible boyfriend-to-be?" Kankuro asked with a smirk.

"...No..." Gaara said.

"Actually, it's going very well. Gaara hasn't even attempted to kill him yet!" Temari said happily.

"Naruto, your turn," Sakura said.

"I do like Hinata, but as a friend!" Naruto explained, "And I don't like Sakura anymore!"

"YOUR NAME IS PAUL!" Kankuro yelled.

"No, her name is Keana," Shikamaru said. No one dared to argue with him, for Shikamaru was right 97 percent of the time.

_Oh no! It's that one girl who fangirled all over Kiba during Chapter 12! Run!  
I apologize in advance for any typos, misspellings, and/or blatant grammar misusage. My keyboard has been rather difficult as of late._

Pooh Bear: All I can say is, this fanfic just keeps getting better and better!

Okay, time for some interrogative and declarative wordplay.

Hinata: First of all, congratulations on deciding on Kiba! You lucky girl, you. : I'm still recoilling from the shock of hearing that you considered Gaara though...

Sasuke: Have you ever heard of SasukexA box of Hostess HoHos? It's becoming quite a popular pairing.

Shikamaru: Have you ever considered developing a franchise around "How Troublesome."? Think about it, shirts, coffee mugs, hats, -coughlingeriecough-, wristbands, anything! Then, once the franchise becomes popular worldwide, you can retire rich and young, and never have to worry about anything troublesome ever again!

Everyone:  
What kind of music do you like? I personally like Symphonic Metal (Within Temptation, for example) and ska, and a great deal of Alternative Rock.

Gai and Lee (Because your responses are quite amusing): Hm... Gai, how did you stumble across your colloquialisms, such as 'Springtime of Youth!' Did it come to you in a dream, or are you a disciple of someone else who has taught you the way of Youth? Also... ARE YOU EVER GOING TO WRITE A HOLY GAIBLE?? You must share your knowledge...!! Keeping it all to yourself and Lee is...  
Is...  
IS...  
UNYOUTHFUL.  
:C

Tsunade: This might be a tad bit personal, but have you ever been to -GASP!- rehab?

Jiraiya: I bet that several girls have mentioned the common phrase "Not if you were the last man on earth!" to you. Have you ever considered having a mass genocide, and erasing every other male homosapien on the planet, just to see if the girl had meant it?

Tobi: -burstsintotears-  
-sniff-  
Sorry, that might have been a tad bit of a spoiler, for some of you readers who are not familiar with the latest manga chapters.  
Anyways, Tobi, have you ever heard of  
Uchiha Obito?  
I know you have. :C

I think I'm done...  
Ja ne!

...

You didn't ACTUALLY believe me to have finished my inquiry, did you?  
In case you haven't noticed, I haven't even talked about Kiba yet.

So, last, but MOST DEFINITELY not least,

Kiba:  
What do you think of dachshunds?  
Congrats on successfully winning over Hinata!  
Have girls ever randomly approached you and asked you to put your hood down/ take it off? I know they have...  
I hope you don't mind the fanfiction I've written about you. Don't worry, I have not shamed your good name!  
Can I write a biography about you? What would you like the title to be?  
Can you go beat up Naruto for me? I hate him...Beyond reason... Feel free to beat up Gaara too!  
How, specifically, did you get your tattoos?  
If you and Hinata have children will they have tattoos too?  
Where would you and Hinata get married at?  
Honeymoon?  
Best man?  
MAID OF HONOR?  
FLOWER GIRLS?

-seizure-  
Umm...  
I think that might have been a bit too many questions...  
Well, Ja Ne!  
PS: You have no idea how much willpower I had to use to avoid inducing a dare that involved a harem for Kiba. That would be unfair to Hinata, who I am indebted to because she chose Kiba.  
PSS: Kiba, I'm a member of the Kiba fanclub, the KibaHina fanclub, KibaxTemari fanclub, and the KibaIno fanclub, on the Naruto forums. And I'm creating a doujinshi about you and Temari!

/wants to be a guest/  
I guess this turned out... Longer than I had originally intended...

Ja ne!

"I REMEMBER YOU!" Kiba yelled.

"Glad you like the fic!" Pooh Bear said exuberantly, "Hinata?"

"Thank you! I'm very happy that I got Kiba, too...and Gaara is actually really sweet...deep down..." Hinata said, "Sasuke?"

"I'm paired up with a box of HoHos? Now I KNOW the world is going crazy," Sasuke muttered.

"It's true, I could start selling merchandise, but it's much too troublesome to get it started," Shikamaru grumbled.

"Well, I like-"

"Okay, to make this go quickly, we're going to just have a survey of what music everyone likes," Tsunade said, interrupting Naruto, "Who here likes rock music?"

Pretty much everyone in the room raised their hands.

"Country?" Tsunade asked.

All of the girls raised their hands, as well as Kankuro, Kiba, Asuma, and Deidara.

"R & B?" Tsunade asked.

Kakashi, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Itachi, Kisame, Pein, Kurenai, Naruto, and Pooh Bear raised their hands.

"Metal?" Tsuande asked.

"The entire Akatsuki along with Neji, Sasuke, Kakashi, Kankuro, and Shino raised their hands.

"Rap?" Tsunade asked. No one raised their hands.

"No one likes rap? That's kind of surprising..." Pooh Bear muttered.

"Classical?" Tsunade asked.

All of the girls raised their hands.

"Why do you guys like classical? It's so boring," Naruto commented.

"It's relaxing," Sakura responded.

"J-Pop?" Tsunade asked. Everyone raised their hands.

"Pop?" Tsunade asked. Pretty much everyone raised their hands, with the exception of Itachi, Pein, and Sasuke.

"Techno?" Tsunade asked. Again, almost everyone raised their hands.

"And I think that should be good enough," Tsuande remarked, "GAI! LEE!"

"Well, I learned all I know about youth from my own sensei," Gai said, "And you are RIGHT! It IS unyouthful for me to keep all of these YOUTHFUL tips to myself! I shall have to begin construction on a the one and only GAIBLE when I get out of this place!"

"Actually, that's a really good idea," Pooh Bear said as she thought aloud, "Fizen, you should TOTALLY make a fanfic that lists all of the chapters of the Gaible and what not since it was your idea...that would be HILARIOUS! Anyway, Tsunade?"

"No, I have never been to rehab," Tsunade said.

"I've never been rejected by a woman," Jiraiya said, obviously lying. Tsunade whacked him in the back of the head.

"Tell the truth," She demanded.

"FINE! I have, but I've never considered killing everyone to find out if she really meant what she said...I don't care enough to do that," Jiraiya said.

"It's okay! Tobi forgives you!" Tobi yelled, "Uchiha Obito...the name sounds familiar...but Tobi does not know them! Kiba?"

"Damn, that's long. Well, here it goes," Kiba said as he took a deep breath, "Dachsunds are cool, but I here they make bad nindogs. Thank you very much, I am very happy about it! I've had about seven girls ask me to take my hood down to see what I look like. I'm sure I'd be fine with your fanfics, I can tell that you wouldn't do anything to make me look completely stupid. Yes, you can write a biography about me. Surprise me with the title, but make sure it is very witty! Sorry, I can't beat up Naruto or else Pooh Bear will beat me up because he's still completing his dare, and Gaara isn't in the room right now. I got my tattoos when I was a baby to show I was from the Inuzuka clan. If Hinata and I have children, they might have tattoos. I'll let Hinata choose if she wants them to have them or not. Hinata and I would probably get married somewhere in Konoha since it is our home village. I honestly have no idea where we would honeymoon. Shino would be my best man. I don't know who the maid of honor would be. Either Ino or Tenten, probably, because she is closest to them. The flower girl would probably be Hanabi. Also, TANK YOU for not making me have some kind of harem dare...and you pair me up with TEMARI? DO YOU KNOW HOW RANDOM THAT IS?"

"Yeah, that is kind of random," Pooh Bear admitted, "But, it does sound interesting. And perhaps one chapter you could be a guest...but I'm not making any promises! That always gets me into trouble! NEXT LETTER!"

_lloyd here again and i have spoliers hehe  
spolier One:Tobi is madara uchiha(yes itachi a uchiha) and maybe as evil as Kyuubi check wikipedia it's true  
Spoiler two:the leader of the akatsuki is a man named pein agian check wikipedia it's for real_

now here are dares  
dare 1:tsunade kiss shizune  
dare 2:itachi say BALLIN real loud please  
dare 3:anko kiss shizune after tsunade(I LOVE YURI'S)  
dare 4:naruto try to rip tobi's mask off

questions  
question 1:itachi are you going to kill tob...er madara now that you know he's a uchiha

thats it tell next time  
also Jiraiya is a genius he's work is brillanit and burn all you haters out there that hate on jiraiya's work. he is greatness

"Tobi is not Madara...Tobi is Tobi!" Tobi said happily.

"Yes, we all know I am the leader of Akatsuki," Pein said as he rolled his eyes.

"KISS SHIZUNE? ARE YOU CRAZY?" Tsunade said.

"Hold on! Before you do it, let me get some paper so I can write it down for future reference!" Jiraiya said as Tsunade punched him into a wall.

"Let's just do it and get it over with, Tsunade-sama," Shizun said. Tsunade and Shizune kissed quickly, and a soon as it was over, Tsunade ordered Itachi to take his turn.

"...Ballin?" Itachi yelled, a bit unsure of himself.

"Here, let's get this over with," Anko said as she went over to Shizune and kissed her as Jiraiya took notes.

"I GET TO RIP OFF TOBI'S MASK!" Naruto yelled as he ran over to Tobi, who whacked Naruto over and over with his squeaky mallet, causing Naruto to fail his mission.

"Child, I am not going to kill Tobi!" Itachi said, still acting like Tia Dalma.

"Well, I'm glad you like my work!" Jiraiya said with a chuckle, "I'll send you my newest novel!"

"Guess what, guys! WE'RE ALMOST DONE!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"REALLY?" Eveeryone yelled.

"NO!" Pooh Bear repsonded, laughing, "We still have 15 more letters to go!"

_Okey dokey, as an apology for all my pervish questions, I've decided to give everybody but the Akatsuki birthday gifts, cause I don't know when your birthdays are.  
Naruto: A bowl of pork ramen and a mirror so you can look at youself in the mirror when you do the sexy jutsu. And Knowlege! I know who your mom is! Kushina Uzumaki is a ninja of the former Land of the Whirlpool. She had a son, Naruto Uzumaki, with the Hokage of the time, Minato Namikaze. Tsunade and Jiraiya note her to have been very tomboyish when she was young, had noticeably red hair, and grew up to become very beautiful. Naruto's personality and choice of ninjutsu are said to be exactly like his mother's. She is presumed to be dead, as she is described in past tense.  
Sasuke: A special kunai that will soak up all the blood when you cut yourself (Cause seriously, no one wants to clean up that mess.).  
Sakura: Common sense: you will NEVER get together with Sasuke. Oh, and a pill that helps control your chakra better.  
Kakashi: An advanced copy of Jariya's new book, whatever it's called.  
Let's see, who else...  
Kiba: Flea and tick spray for Akamaru, and a new doggy bowl.  
Shino: A gourd to hold more bugs, like your dad.  
Hinata: A "Pervert Detector" so you can know when someone is staring at you or making pervish comments about you. (Myself included)  
Lee: A copy of every Beatles song ever. Oh, and a razor. You'd look much better with a crew cut.  
TenTen: A magical pouch that has infinite storage space, along with the fact that it weighs absolutely nothing, so you can pack as many sharp and deadly objects in there as you wish. Kunai, shuriken, sythes, M16 assault rifles, AK-47s, an M-1 Abrham's assault tank, and an Apache D Longbow helicopter. Go crazy!  
Neji: Two tickets to Olive garden. As soon as you get out of here, take Hinata there. Apologize to her for nearly killing her. If you don't, I will unleash 9 dragons, 23 tigers and 94 chinchillas to feast on your miserable soul.  
Guy: A new sunset backround, for when you and Lee have your "Man hugs."  
Ino: New clothes that make you look less like a skank and more like a normal girl.  
Shikimaru: A Rubrik's cube.  
Choji: A bowl of shrimp and pork ramen.  
Temari: A special chip that has been teleported into Gaara's heart. Now, if his destructive tendancies prove to be too much, you can press the button and shock him. Pretty sweet, huh?  
Kankuro: A Sandcest doujinishi.  
Gaara: A new teddy bear and counseling. And Temari WILL make sure you don't kill him.  
Now, onto the less screen-time, but still important, characters.  
Jariya: Tickets to see my yuri story, Like Mother, Like Daughter in a doujinishi. Unfortunetly, It's not out yet... (Grumble, grumble)  
Tsunade: Breast reduction surgury, I mean, seriously. And another "Pervert Detector."  
Shizune: Two ticket's to the love hotel for you and Tsunade. You know you want to... (He he he.) Oh, and a box of poisoned senbon that kill with a scratch.  
I do belive that's it. Hope my review get's posted._

"Woah, my mom sounds really cool! And my dad was the hokage?" Naruto asked, wide-eyed, "And thanks for the ramen and mirror!!"

"Uhh...thanks...I think..." Sasuke said, not sure if he liked his gift or not.

"Thanks for the pill!" Sakura said, "And I'm already over Sasuke!"

"Ooh, thanks for the book!" Kakashi said as he immediately began reading.

"Aww, thanks! Akamaru really needs this!" Kiba said as he began using the spray on Akamaru.

"Thank you for the gourd," Shino said calmly.

"And thank you for this...detector. I'm sure it will come in handy," Hinata said sweetly as it started going off immediately.

"THE BEATLES ARE AMAZING!! And I like my hair the way it is!" Lee said.

"So do I," Tenten said sweetly, "And thanks for this pack! It'll DEFINITELY come in handy!"

"Okay, I'll take Hinata to Olive Garden," Neji said.

"YES! THIS NEW BACKGROUND IS JUST WHAT I NEED! LEE! LET US PRACTICE WITH IT NOW!" Gai yelled.

"OF COURSE, GAI-SENSEI!" Lee yelled.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

And with that, the two embraced in front of the new sunset background.

"Thanks! These are really cute!" Ino gushed, "But I don't look like a skank anyway, though!"

"A rubik's cube? What is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"You try to get the same color blocks on every side. They're pretty hard," Pooh Bear said, "It makes you think."

Shikamaru was not even listening anymore at this point. He was trying to figure the puzzle out.

"Wow, he's actually interested in something," Sakura commented.

"THANK YOU FOR THE FOOD!" Chouji yelled happily.

"...That's going to be very useful! Thanks!" Temari said over the walkie talkie as she shocked Gaara to test it out.

"Sweet. Sandcest," Kankuro said with a laugh.

"...This bear is not the same...but thanks...and I am NOT going to counseling!" Gaara said over the walkie talkie.

"SWEET! Hehe, can't WAIT to see this!" Jiraiya said with a smirk.

"Thanks for the detector, and I'm going to have to pass on the surgery," Tsunade mumbled.

"Thanks for the poison sebon and I will NOT take Tsunade-sama to the Love Hotel!" Shizune said with a blush. Tsunade just started laughing her ass off.

_Slashing Ace is back and with questions._

Everyone: Say your most favorite saying. Then say the sentence with would not want to hear and by who. (If it's by anyone, say anyone) Next, say which situation you would not want to be in.

Shino: Have you ever witness a bug getting crushed for no reason? Also did you ever had urge to kill anyone for killing that bug for no reason?

Kiba: Have YOU crushed a bug in front of Shino before? And if not, have you ever crushed one behind Shino's back and make fun when he wasn't around?

Neji: Have you ever want to be a mind reader? Just asking, don't expect me to give it to you.

Kisame: Do you tear your by biting on top it and swing your head back and foward viciously? Like Jaws?

Tobi/Madara: Okay, I'm now convince that you ARE Madara Uchiha! Do something incredibly painfully to EVERYONE!

Choji: Do you like Chocolate? Because if so, I'll flooded the room with chocolates!

Everyone Again: Have any of you watched WWE? And if so, did you see the Great Khali? If not, here is the lowdown of the World Heavyweight champion: He hails from India, he stands at 7'4 and weights in at 420 lbs and has hands the big enough to cover a average man's skull with both hands and can crush it as well. It's up to Pooh Bear and if SwordofMagus is still there to bring him in slam and smash all the males (That's right males not females) into the ground, because technically, Great Khali is the character played in WWE not the real person.

Before I leave here is a fully load supplies of paintball guns and whatever you need for a paintball game. Two words: PAINTBALL WAR!

"BELIEVE IT!" Naruto screamed, "Or DATTEBAYO! And the situation I would not want to be in is...A WORLD WITH NO RAMEN!"

"SHANNARO!" Sakura yelled, "And a situation I wouldn't want to be in? ...Hmm...probably a situation where some of my closest friends are in trouble and I could only save one of them...that would kill me.

"I don't really have a favorite saying...and a situation I would not want to be in is watching someone ELSE kill Itachi...I really have to do it myself," Sasuke said.

"I don't have a favorite saying, either," Ino said, "And a situation I wouldn't want to be in is having to watch Chouji and Shikamaru die...they're my best friends...I wouldn't be able to handle that..."

"This is so troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered, "but I guess the situation I wouldn't want to be in would be the same as Ino's. I don't know if I'd be able to take watching Ino and Chouji die.

"My situation is the same as Shikamaru's and Ino's...we've been best friends for pretty much forever, and I don't know if I could handle living without them," Chouji said.

"I...don't have a favorite saying..." Hinata said, "And a situation I would hate to be in is...being forced to leave Konoha and all of my friends."

"I don't have a favorite saying, and a situation I would not want to be in is having my teammates captured and being taken away not being able to do anything about it," Kiba said.

"I don't have a favorite saying," Shino said, "And a situation I would not want to be in is to completely loose control of all of my bugs. I would probably die instantly because I wouldn't be able to control the bugs in my body."

"I don't have a favorite saying, and a situation I wouldn't like to be in is losing both of my brothers. It may not seem like it, but we all are really close," Temari said, "Gaara?"

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Gaar screamed over the walkie talkie.

"Hold on, he's trying to kill some little kid outside of the house we're in..." Temari said as she caused Gaara to be electrified again, "Now, answer."

"I would not want to be unable to kill ever again..." Gaara said.

"RED IS REDDER THAN BLUE!" Kankuro yelled when it was his turn.

"What kind of saying is that?" Temari yelled over the walkie talkie.

"A GOOD ONE! And a situation I would not want to be in is...having my puppets destroyed in battle. I'd have a tough time winning then," Kankuro said.

"YOUTH!" Lee yelled jubilantly, "And a situation I would not want to be in is losing all of my friends and not being able to do anything about it."

"I don't have a favorite saying," Tenten said, "And I would hate being in a situation where I would have to give up being a ninja."

"I don't have a favorite sayi-"

"YES HE DOES!" Tenten and Lee yelled at once, interrupting Neji, "His favorite saying is anything having to do with destiny!"

"Ok...and a situation I would not want to be in is being forced to do whatever Gai tells me and wear spandex," Neji said.

"YOUTH!" Gai yelled, "And a situation I would not want to be in is having to lose any of my students."

After Gai's answer, everything was quiet for a while.

"Okay, why isn't anyone going?" Pooh Bear asked.

"No one in Akatsuki has a favorite saying, except for Deidara-"

"ART IS A BANG, YEAH!" Deidara said, interrupting Pein.

"Yes, we all know art is a ba-" 

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi yelled, also interrupting Pein.

"Okay, okay, we get it! Anyway, only Deidara and Tobi have favorite sayings, and I don't want any of them revealing what kind of scenario they wouldn't want to be in because I don't want it being used against them," Pein said.

"Okay, that makes sense," Pooh Bear said, "But what's the excuse of all you jounin from Konoha?"

"Uhh...the same is Akatsuki's excuse!" Jiraiya said.

"Ugh, fine, whatever. I don't have time to argue with you. Shino, let's just go to your question," Pooh Bear said as she tried to sit on the couch in front of the T, which she could not do since Sasuke was taking up the whole thing.

"Yes, I have witnessed a bug being crushed for no reason, and I scolded the person who did the crushing," Shino stated calmly.

"Yes, I have crushed a bug in front of Shino. Only when we first became a team though, just to annoy him," Kiba admitted.

"Being a mind reader would be interesting," Neji admitted, "Kisame?"

"Do I tear my what?" Kisame asked confused, "Do you mean my victims? If that's what you meant, then no, I don't do that. I just tear them to shreds with my Samehada."

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY AND DOES NOT DO BAD THINGS!" Tobi yelled.

"As a matter of fact, I lo-"

"CHOUJI! NOOO!" Pooh Bear yelled a she stood up from where she was sitting on the floor.

"I love chocolate!" Chouji said, ignoring Pooh bear. And with that, chocolate began to flood the room.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Pooh Bear screamed as she tried to get on the couch again.

"What;s wrong with you?" Sasuke asked.

"I DESPISE CHOCOLATE!! I hate the smell, the taste, EVERYTHING ABOUT IT! Please, move over so I can sit on the couch and get away from it!" Pooh Bear pleaded, "I won't torture you for the rest of the chapter!"

"DEAL!" Sasuke said as he moved over and let Pooh Bear on the couch just as the chocolate reached the couch.

"WE'RE GOING UP!" Pooh Bear screamed as the couch and all of the other furniture was lifted up over the chocolate that was quickly rising to the ceiling. Everyone who was not on any furniture was buried under the chocolate. Finally, the chocolate stopped growing when it was only about 6 feet from the ceiling. Considering the size of the room, the chocolate had to be at least 35 feet tall. The only ones who were on furniture and not buried under the chocolate were Pooh Bear, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, and Pein.

"Okay, next question!" Pooh Bear said.

"None of us have heard of WWE," Ino said, "There's no such thing, as far as we know..."

"I would bring him in, but all of the guys but Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Pein are buried under chocolate," Pooh Bear said with a grimace as she mentioned chocolate, "I would bring him in to attack Sasuke, but he helped me out just now, so I feel indebted to him. Maybe some other time, when the room isn't covered in chocolate. AND THANKS FOR ALL OF THE PAINTBALL GUNS!" Pooh Bear said as she fired random paintballs around the room, hitting Shikamaru, Ino, Pein, and Sasuke.

"Hey, how can we read another letter if we don't have the letter bag?" Ino asked.

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" Pooh Bear yelled, "Last I remember, Lee had it, so we need to find him in this mess!"

"LOOK! There's a hand!" Sasuke yelled as he pointed to a hand protruding from the chocolate on the other side of the room.

"Help me row, Sasuke!" Pooh Bear said as she went to the edge of the couch and used the paint ball gun to row towards the hand, Sasuke helping with a paint ball gun of his own.

"STROKE! STROKE! STROKE! STROKE!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"Will you stop yelling stroke already? We're already here!" Sasuke said as he reached over and pulled the hand up to reveal...

"It's Neji," Sasuke said.

"NEJI? But we don't need him! We need Lee!" Pooh Bear said as she whacked Neji in the head with the paint ball gun and pushed him back under the chocolate.

After searching for about another ten minutes, Pooh Bear and Sasuke finally found Lee and the bag of letters.

"FINALLY!" Pooh Bear yelled as she helped drag Lee onto a chair, "Read a letter, Lee!"

_Hi,everyone  
Kiba:I LOVE you huggles ...umm well i  
dare you to smash your sister and mom in the face  
with a pie._

sasuke:come on there has to be some girl you like  
on the show.Who is she?

LeeandGarra:lee why did you you steel garras eyebrows?

"HI!" Pooh Bear yelled happily, "Damn, we need to find Kiba!"

"Already found him!" Ino yelled as Shikamaru pulled him onto the couch he and Ino were sitting on. Suddenly, someone appeared and hugged him. This caught Kiba off guard, causing him to fall backwards into the chocolate again.

"KIBA! While you're down there, find your sister and hit her in the face with a pie," Ino yelled.

A couple of minutes later, Kiba resurfaced with his sister and threw a pie in her face.

"Sorry, but my mom isn't here, so I can't throw a pie at her face. I will when we get to leave, though," Kiba said.

"Sorry, there's no girl on the show that I like. They're all obnoxious," Sasuke stated.

"Then who do you hate the least?" Pooh Bear asked.

"...Hinata. She doesn't talk that much, so she isn't really annoying," Sasuke said.

"I DIDN'T STEAL GAARA'S EYEBROWS!" Lee yelled as he started reading another letter.

_Myra-chan back again, Lolz! Another great chap PoohBear!_

PoohBear: thankz 4 the photo of the guys usin SexyJutsu (lolol)

Naruto: Does Kyuubi ever take over & control you? If yes do u ever end up gettin in trouble for what he did after?

Sakura: You are so much beta off w/ Itachi then that GAY-TEME SASUKE! U made a good choice! (poofs in & hugs the Haruno)

Sasuke(sauce-gay): (giant spitball drops on him out of nowhere)

Kakashi: where did u learn the 'thousand years of death'?

Shikamaru: i admire ur lazyness! & i TRIPLE DOG DARE u to ask Ino-chan to be ur GIRLFRIEND!!

Temari: ur pathetic! i mean fightin over a guy who's like 3 years younger . . . it's pretty sad!

Gaara: (hands him an adoreable panda suit) i dare u to wear it!

I'm also givin everyone their 1st pack of NARUTO TRADING CARDS! (yays!)

Well bye-byes! Loves, Myra-chan (NarutosCuzTheSpyAgainstSasuke)

"Glad you liked the last chapter ad the photo!" Pooh Bear said with a smile, "DID ANYONE FIND NARUTO?"

"Over here," Shikamaru said as he helped Ino pull him out of the chocolate. Apparently, they had also found Sakura and Chouji earlier.

"As far as I can remember, the Kyuubi hasn't taken control of me without me letting him," Naruto said, "Sakura?"

"THANKS! I'm much happier with Itachi, too," Sakura said as Myra-chan popped in and hugged Sakura.

Suddenly, a giant spitball fell from the ceiling and landed right on Sasuke, drenching him in spit.

"EWW! Some of it got on me!" Pooh Bear said unhappily as she scooted to the opposite end of the couch as Sasuke.

"I learned that technique from my father," Kakashi said as Lee pulled him out of the chocolate and onto another chair.

"Thanks...I think...," Shikamaru said as he took a deep breath, "Ino...you're really troublesome but...will you go out with me?"

"OF COURSE!" Ino yelled as she hugged Shikamaru and kissed him on the cheek, who just rolled his eyes and blushed slightly in return.

"Wow, I didn't think he'd do that so easily," Sakura said.

"Of cours ehe would! He does have a crush on Ino, after all," Chouji said as he ate some of the chocolate.

"CHOUJI!" Shikamaru yelled.

"What? You DID say you liked her," Chouji said.

"Well...maybe I didn't want to ask her out yet," Shikamaru said as an excuse.

"Well then, you're probably going to have to break up with her by the next chapter anyway, since I'm sure someone is just going to dare you to ask Temari out anyway..." Chouji said.

"Okay, deal with your problems later! Right now, Temari has to go," Pooh Bear said as Sasuke fished the walkie talkie out of the chocolate.

"He's not three years younger than me," Temari argued, "He's two years younger! I'm not pathetic! I just happen to like younger men."

"Not another panda suit," Gaara said over the walkie talkie.

"Don't worry, he's changing into it," Temari said.

"Wow, we're on trading cards!" Naruto said happily as he opened his pack of cards, "Hey, Sakura, I'll trade you a Sasuke for a Kiba."

"NO WAY!" Sakura shot back.

_Hello there pooh bear is my hero I love your fan fics especially the ones that torture Sasuke -  
Well hire are some questions  
Tenten: if you cud ever get your hands in a gun will you add it to your arsenal of weapons? Oh BTW you rock your favorite female character  
Hinata: Is it true that you used the beakugan spy on Naruto?  
Neji: the same question that Hinata but instead on Tenten  
Sasuke: I know you have declared you self gay and all and you say you don't like girls because they are weak. But will you fall in love with some gill if she bits your like every time you fight her?  
Itashi: who would you date that isn't Sakura?  
Temary: Is it true that you fight for Shikamaru just to hire the secret crush you have in Kiba? (That's my friend theory)  
Oh I almost forgot! I dare guy and Lee get rid of those horrible jumpsuits and but on some rally cool clothes instead.  
And who thought that Neji was a girl the first time they sow him and after finding out he was a boy you though he was gay? Every one HAVES to answer it  
P.S. Gaara-kun I love you! And I send you some home made cookies if you don't like them pass them to Itashi, and if he doesn't like them then pass them to Neji and if he doesn't like them ether to Tenten._

se ya  
Kamiry

"Glad you like my fanfic!" Pooh Bear said jubilantly.

"I don't think I would add a gun as one of my weapons," Tenten said as Lee pulled her up from th chocolate, "And I'm honored that I'm your favorite kunoichi!"

"I've never used the byakugan to spy on Naruto," Hinata said honestly.

"I've never used byakugan to spy on Tenten," Neji said as he was helped onto a chair, "She looks too manly for me."

"Well you look too girly for me," Tenten shot back.

"No, I wouldn't fall for a girl if she did that. And I'm bi, not gay," Sasuke said.

"If I didn't date Sakura...then I MIGHT go with Hana," Itachi, who was still acting like Tia Dalma, said, "We went to school together, after all."

"...I don't have a crush on that Kiba kid...I don't even know him..." Temari said over the walkie talkie.

Clothes from some of the most popular teen retail stores fell from the ceiling and onto Gai and Lee. They both changed into the clothes right away.

"WOAH!" All of the girls in the room who weren't buried under chocolate yelled.

"Lee looks totally hot in those clothes!" Sakura admitted.

"You do look really great in them!" Tenten said as she kissed Lee, compltely turned on.

"And Gai, you look somewhat normal," Kakashi said.

"THESE CLOTHES ARE NOT YOUTHFUL!" Gai yelled.

"Really? I kind of like them," Lee said.

"Okay, okay, next question! Who here thought Neji was a girl?" Pooh Bear asked. Everyone raised their hands.

"Who here thought he was gay?" Pooh Bear asked. Everyone raised their hands again.

"Thanks for the cookies..." Gaara said over the walkie talkie.

_I just wanted to ask this question if no one did already.  
Who the heck invited Naruto here?! He's so annoying!_

BTW, I'm just in the second chapter so I dont know the questions that have been posted.  
Another question: Sasuke,are you really gay?

"Well, this story is called 'Ask the **NARUTO **Cast', and what would the fic be without Naruto himself? There is no show without Naruto, and therefore no cast without Naruto, and therefore this fic would not exist without...you guessed, it, NARUTO!" Pooh Bear explained.

"Also, I'm BI! NOT GAY!" Sasuke yelled.

_NEW USER ALERT: Lol, j/k. I like all these Ask Fics and finally one with an ItachiSakura pairing! 'k, to the questions!_

Itachi:You don't seem like the jealous type. You aren't are, you? 'Cause Sakura's been making out with a whole lotta other guys and you haven't said-done anything. Let's test out this theory shall we?

Sakura/Deidara: I dare-order you to make out

Sasuke: I tried to hate you... really I did, after what you did to Sakura(both in and out of the fic)However, I CAN'T (you have no idea how frustrating that is!) I still freakin' like you. So.. -grudgingly gives out magic wish necklace- it only works for one chapter, and it can't be used to KILL people (Yeah, I know what your thinking!)

Pooh-bear: All I can say is -SUPER-HIGH-5- Annoying Sasuke is the funnest thing ever, isn't it?!

Kiba: Where's Akamaru?

Everyone: Quick answer! In the room, whose the person you'd least like to kiss right now?

"YAY ITASAKU!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"I actually am the jealous type, but I'm not freaking out in here because Sakura is kissing all of these guys because of dares, not of her own free will," Itachi explained as Sakura completed her dare by making out with Deidara.

"A wish necklace? Thanks," Sasuke said, "I wish Pooh Bear got hit in the head with a toaster."

As Sasuke said that, a toaster appeared and fell on Pooh Bear's head.

"OWW! What was that for?" Pooh Bear asked.

"Pay back for the past 15 CHAPTERS!!" Sasuke screamed.

"I made out with you...wasn't that pay back enough? Besides, watch what you do to me with that necklace, because come next chapter, you are going to be SO dead if you're mean enough to me," Pooh Bear reminded Sasuke, "Anyway, yes, annoying Sasuke IS a lot of fun!"

"Akamaru is here," Kiba said as Akamaru barked.

"Okay everyone, QUICK ANSWERS!"

"Sasuke," Naruto said.

"Sasuke," Sakura said.

"Asuma-sensei," Ino said.

"Naruto," Shikamaru said.

"Naruto," Chouji agreed.

"Kankuro," Hinata said.

"Naruto," Kiba answered.

"Kiba," Shino answered.

"Neji," Lee answered.

"Gai," Neji said.

"Gai," Tenten agreed.

"Neji," Kankuro said.

"Naruto," Temari said.

"Kankuro," Gaara answered.

"Gai," Kakashi decided.

"KAKASHI!" Gai yelled.

"Kakashi," Asuma said.

"Gai," Kurenai answered.

"Jiraiya," Tsunade said.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune answered.

"Jiraiya," Anko decided.

"Gai," Jiraiya decided.

"Jiraiya," Hana said.

"Kisame," Itachi answered.

"Tobi, yeah," Deidara said without a second thought.

"Itachi," Kisame said.

"Tobi," Pein agreed with Deidara.

"NO ONE! TOBI LOVES EVERYONE!" Tobi yelled exuberantly.

"Take a wild guess," Pooh Bear said as she glared at Sasuke, who glared right back.

"I would say you," Sasuke said as he looked at Pooh Bear, "But I need you to restore my clan, so either Sakura or Ino."

_Dares...  
Kiba I dare you to be locked in a room with a rabed cat._

I dare Jirya and Tsunade to be locked in a quiet small closet naked for the whole chapter.

Naruto and Shino pushed Kiba into a room with a rabid cat inside of it, while Kakashi and Asuma managed to convince Jiraiya and Tsunade to get into a small closet.

"We'll let them all out later to find out what happens..." Pooh Bear said, "Also, let's bring Gaara and Temari back!"

With that, Gaara and Temari landed in the chocolate filled room on a couch next to their brother.

"How was your trip?" Kankuro asked. Gaara made absolutely no reply.

"Gaara doesn't want to admit that he actually had a good time," Temari said with a smile.

"...Someone read the next letter," Gaara said, trying to ignore his siblings.

_QUESTIONS,DARES,AND STATEMENTS_

Itachi:...YOU ROCKISH ME SOCKISH!!...  
Sasuke:I detest you more then you detest Itachi  
Sakura:...I hate you more then SasukeLEE ISH MINE!!  
Tenten:Kiss Neji-niisan...now!!  
Temari:...Kiss Shikamaru..now!!  
Lee:...why dont you love Yuuki-chan??LOVE ME!kisses Lee  
LOVE ME! TT  
Neji:do you know you are...MY BROTHER?!  
Hinata:...you rock...a lot...your my cousin...did you know that?  
Tsunade:gives her sakeSleep with Jiraya...NOW!  
Naruto:gives him some beef ramen STAY AWAY FROM HINATA!!SHE DESERVES KIBA!!

"Umm...thanks?" Itachi asked, a bit confused.

"NO ONE can hate me more than I hate Itachi," Sasuke concluded as he glared at his brother.

"Why do you hate me? I'm not even going out with Lee! Tenten is!" Sakura argued.

"Kiss Neji?" Tenten asked, "But he looks like a girl!"

"And you look like a man," Neji concluded, getting himself a punch in the back of the head from Tenten.

"Let's just get this over with," Tenten said as she kissed Neji quickly.

"Kiss Shikamaru? Gladly!" Temari said as she kissed Shikamaru deeply.

"HEY! GET OFF OF MY BOYFRIEND!" Ino growled.

"BOYFRIEND? Just what happened while I was gone?" Temari asked, looking from Shikamaru to Ino and back again.

"Shikamaru asked Ino out," Chouji informed the Sand kunoichi.

"Well, we'll just see how long this lasts," Temari muttered with a smirk.

Suddenly, someone appeared in the room and kissed Lee, before disappearing just as quickly as they had come.

"Sorry, but I love Tenten," Lee said happily.

"I'm...pretty sure I'm NOT your brother..." Neji said.

"And...I don't think...I'm your cousin...But that would be...pretty cool if you were," Hinata said happily.

"Should we open the door to the closet and give Tsunade her sake?" Sakura asked.

"Knowing Jiraiya, I don't think we should look in there," Kiba said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"THANKS FOR THE RAMEN!" Naruto yelled, "And I'm not trying to steal Hinata from Kiba! I'm glad that she's with him because she's much happier now!"

_Naruto: Has Kyuubi ever said anything weird to you? If so, tell everyone EXACTLY what he/she/it said. And whether Kyuubi is a he, she, or it! Can my friend have your Pakkun keychain and your Gamikichi wallet? And will you go to Ichiraku's with me sometime! Please? I'll pay! I dare you to enter your mindscape and poke the Kyuubi and squeal really loudly that he/she/it is cute, fluffy, and adorable, then hug he/she/it!_

Sasuke: I hate you. .\/. You are my SECOND least favorite character! And you are really stupid! At least Itachi had enough sense to kill his clan! And tell Orochimaru next time you see him that he rocks and that Voldemort is looking for him, and tell Kabuto that he's really awesome and that we all know he's really actually good!

Sakura: Go you! You're awesome Sakura! Thank you for realizing he's not worth your first wrinkle and going for Itachi! And what is the weirdest thing Inner Sakura has ever said to you? I dare you to hug Itachi!

Kakashi: You are my favorite teacher. GO KAKASHI! And I nontiple-dog (i.e. Kyuubi-Akamaru) dare you to take off your mask! If you do not… I'll kill Jiraiya! And you know what that means… NO MORE ICHA ICHA PARADISE!

Kiba: I think you're cool, but my friend (the same one above mentioned) is in love with you. I dare you to attempt to Gatsuuga a wall!

Akamaru: Do you ever get fleas from Shino? I dare you to try to steal Gaara's teddy bear and chew on it. (sorry Gaara)

Shino: Take off the sunglasses and lower the collar. We wanna see what you look like! If you don't, I'll set my English teacher and my History teacher on you. (The first hates bugs, the second loves killing them) If you do it, I'll give you an extremely rare insect you've never seen. You'll love it, I'm serious!

Hinata: I think you are totally awesome! You are my second favorite kunoichi and one of my favorite characters! (and now no one but Hinata can hear me) Pick any male in the room besides Gaara, Deidara, or Itachi, close all their tenketsu, and when they say the inevitable bloody coughing "What the hell was that for?" smile sweetly and say, "Sorry, my hand slipped" then kiss them on the cheek. Do all of this without blushing, and you will receive one wish from a special genie that will visit you tonight.

Chouji: GO BIG BONED PEOPLE! Just wanted to say that once. Here's a special glass dish that will have whatever food you want in it when you open it. I dare you to take off all your clothes except your trunks. (there, no nudity)

Shikamaru: YOU ARE MY SECOND FAVORITE CHARACTER! GO SHIKA! I agree, everything is troublesome. Will you go cloudwatching with me and my other Shika-obsessed friend? She's good obsessed, not crazed obsessed. I dare you to kiss Temari and then raspberry Gaara and Kankurou.

Ino: I HATE YOU! YOU ARE MY LEAST FAVORITE CHARACTER! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING! I dare you to kiss Chouji. We all know you love him!

Temari: You are so awesome! You are my fave kunoichi! Can I borrow your fan? It's so cool! GO TESSENJUTSU! I dare you to fan air as hard as you can at the person you feel most inclined to do so to just to annoy them for the rest of the chapter. If your arms get tired, blow in their ear until you can fan them again.

Kankurou: Do you feel any connection to kitty-cats? Because I swear my cat starts purring every time he sees you on the screen! I dare you to confess your secret feelings for Karasu! And don't say he's an inanimate object, because he isn't.

Gaara: GAARAYOUARESOTOTALLYAWESOMEILOVEYOUANDIAMLITERALLYYOURBIGGESTFANIWOULDCOSPLAYASYOUALLTHETIMEIFIWERN'TAGIRL! Anyway, I think you are awesome and totally misunderstood. gives Gaara-kun a hug and a cookie What are you afraid of? I'm thinking raccoons but wouldn't that be a bit too predictable for you? What would you do if you were hugged/kissed by a girl you didn't know and found yourself enjoying it? Have you ever killed or on another hand shown affection to a raccoon because it looked like the Shukaku? Your dare is to let all the guys hug you and all the girls kiss you without a single death threat or glare. And I Kyuubi-Akamaru dare you to call the Shukaku "Shuki-chan" in your head for the rest of the fanfiction.

Jiraiya: Um… you are the coolest ero-sennin there is. Have you ever had any fun with Orochimaru? And I dare you to summon Gamabunta and tell him that smoking is bad for his health, Zabuza has a proportionally larger sword than him, and Manda is cooler than him. Do it and I won't kill you if I catch you peeping in my state.

Tsunade: You are very cool. I dare you to drop your genjutsu and show everyone how old you really are. Do it and I'll take you gambling at the Golden Moon when this thing is over.

Deidara: YOU ARE REALLY AWESOME! ART IS A TOTAL BLAST! Can I copy the "un" thing? Please Deidara-senpai? And will you teach me your art? I dare you not say "un" for three chapters! And have you noticed that you are basically an older, male, INO! un.

Itachi: YOU ARE MY FAVORITE AKATSUKI! hugs Itachi Do you ever regret killing your clan? Why do you have wrinkles? Is it because you regret killing you clan? And did you realize that every time someone says "Sasuke" you twitch? I dare you to look in a mirror and try to Mangekyou yourself!

Kisame: Hello fishy-kun! Has anyone ever said your Samehada looks dorky? Do you ever have to sharpen or polish it? Can you breath underwater? And are you a Jinchuriki? I heard a rumor, so… you realize that if you are you will be killed by your fellow members?

Tobi: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! Take off the mask, Uchiha. We all know you're in there. The only question is this; are you Madara or Obito. You realize if you're Obito you're going to be immediately tackled by a hugging Kakashi?

To all Akatsuki: Can I join?

EVERYONE: All right, staring matches! NejixSasuke, InoxSakura, HinataxNeji, ItachixNeji, InoxDeidara, KibaxAkamaru, NarutoxGaara, and then Gaara, go to sleep, Naruto, open the seal, and let Shuki-chan and Kyuu-kins have a staring match too! Where Hyuugas are included, Byakugan must be used, when Uchihas are, Sharingan, when Jinchuriki are, demon chakra must be used.

Until Pooh can write your responses…  
O.A.T.H.  
Oathie.

"The Kyuubi doesn't really talk to me unless it is absolutely necessary," Naruto said, "And I honestly don't know what gender it is...I personally think it's a boy, but I haven't really checked. And you CANNOT HAVE MY KEYCHAIN AND WALLET! And I will go with you to get ramen sometime." With that, Naruto closed his eyes and entered the mindscape. A few minutes later, he opened his eyes. "The Kyuubi yelled at me!" Naruto whined.

"I'm stupid because I actually cared about my family, unlike my selfish brother? Oh, THAT makes a lot of sense," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"GO ME!" Sakura agreed, "And the weirdest thing Inner Sakura has ever said to me is...well, one time I was just shopping for groceries and Inner Sakura just randomly told me that an avacodo I was looking at looked like Kiba..."

"I look like an avacado? Why can't I look like a banana?" Kiba asked.

"What does it MATTER?" Sakura asked, exasperated.

"It matters to ME!" Kiba yelled.

"Ugh, it's your turn, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said.

"You want me to take off my mask? Eh, okay," Kakashi said as he removed his mask to reveal a second, lighter colored mask underneath.

"You should have known that was coming," Sakura said.

"Gatsuuga a wall? Eh, why not," Kiba said as he used the technique on the wall, having absolutely no effect on it.

"Oh, and Akamaru has gotten fleas from Shino, but only when Shino's really mad at me," Kiba said.

"I'm not lowering my collar or taking of my glasses. I'm sure I can handle your teachers," Shino said defiantly, "Hinata?"

"Thank you! Umm...I don't think I can do that...it's way too mean..." Hinata said shyly.

"Do what?" Naruto and Kiba asked, clueless.

"Don't worry about it. Your turn, Chouji," Pooh Bear said.

"YEAH BIG BONED PEOPLE!! Thanks for the gift!" Chouji said as he completed the dare by stripping down to his boxers.

"Umm...thanks...and sure, I guess I'll go cloud watching," Shikamaru said right before Temari grabbed him and kissed him to complete his dare. A fuming Ino had to be held back by Asuma and Kakahsi so she didn't kill Temari.

"Now raspberry Kankuro and Gaara," Pooh Bear said with a yawn.

Shikamaru grimaced before he raspberried Kankuro, who laughed hysterically, and as soon as he walked over to Gaara, he received a death glare from him.

"Touch me and die," Gaara said.

"Whatever," Shikamaru said as he sat down on the ground.

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME?! How am I annoying?" Ino asked, "And I do love Chouji, but in a friend way." And with that, Ino walked over to Chouji and kissed him. "There, happy?" Ino yelled to the reviewer.

"Yeah, I am pretty awesome," Temari said with a smirk, "Yes, you may borrow my fan. Hmm...I think I'll annoy Ino." And with that, Temari began fanning as hard as she could at Ino, who flew into a wall.

"Okay, I'm all for torturing people and all that, but this is going a little far...stop it, Temari..." Pooh Bear ordered as Temari stopped. Ino plummeted to the earth, Chouji and Shikamaru catching her unconscious body.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sasuke yelled out of no where.

"What?" Pooh Bear asked.

"If that was ME she was fanning just then, you would have just sat here laughing your ass off and taking pictures!!" Sasuke argued.

"...Yeah...and your point is?" Pooh Bear asked.

"...AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!! I WISH POOH BEAR GOT HIT WITH A B-"

"Ah ah ah, remember that whatever you do to me this chapter will come back to haunt you next chapter," Pooh bear threatened, interrupting Sasuke. Sasuke immediately shut up and started muttering about how much he hated Pooh Bear.

"Anyway, Kankuro, your turn," Pooh Bear said.

"I do not have a connection with cats, and I don't need to confess my feelings for Karasu. We are engaged, after all," Kankuro said happily.

"No you aren't," Temari and Gaara interrupted.

"YES WE ARE!!" Kankuro yelled.

"KANKURO! YOU ARE NOT MARRYING A PUPPET!" Temari yelled.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND OUR LOVE! JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" Kankuro yelled as he ran and sobbed in a corner.

"Whatever, Gaara, just go..." Temari sighed.

The reviewer appeared and gave Gaara a hug and stuck a cookie in his mouth.

"Umm...thanks?" Gaara said, "I'm not afraid of anything...and how the hell should I know what I would do if that happened? And I treat raccoons the exact same way I treat other animals..." And with that all of the guys in the room hugged Gaara and all of the girls gave him a kiss. Gaara did his best to try not to glare at them.

"Jiraiya's turn!" Sakura yelled.

"Thank you!! Fun with Orochimaru? ...I don't think Orochimaru knows how to have fun..." Jiraiya said as he summoned Gamabunta and told him that smoking is bad for his health, Zabuza has a bigger sword, and Manda is cooler than him. Doing all of this caused Gamabunta to throw Jiraiya into a wall. And with that, Gamabunta reminded Tsunade that it was her turn and left.

"Show everyone how old I am so I get to go gambling? All right," Tsunade said as she dropped the genjutsu.

"OH MY GOD! SHE'S EVEN MORE OF A HAG THAN I THOUGHT!" Naruto yelled as he covered his eyes.

"IT BURNS! IT BURNS!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Oh, shut up," Tsunade said as she used the genjutsu again.

"ART IS A BLAST, YEAH!!" Deidara yelled, "And yeah, you can copy my 'un' thing, yeah. And sure, I'll teach you my art, yeah. Not saying 'un' will be easy, because I'm saying yeah, yeah," Deidara said with a smile, "And I do not loot like a girl!! Itachi, yeah?"

"Umm...thanks...no, I don't regret killing them. I have wrinkles because the mangekyou sharingan puts an enormous strain on the eyes...I don't think I twitch every time someone says 'Sasuke'. And it is impossible to mangekyou yourself. I've tried," Itachi said.

"People have said my samehada looks dorky, but I killed them for saying it. No, I don't need to sharpen or polish it. I can breathe underwater and I am not a junchuuriki," Kisame said, "Tobi?"

"I AM A GOOD BOY!! And I am really-"

"TOBI, SHUT UP!" All of the Akatsuki members yelled.

"Fine...but can he join Akatsuki?" Tobi asked.

"No," All of the Akatsuki members said.

"We already have enough problems trying to deal with you, yeah," Deidara said.

"Okay, STARING CONTESTS!!" Pooh Bear yelled as everyone paired up as ordered. Sasuke lost his match against Neji very quickly, but Neji lost to Itachi because Itachi used the mangekyou sharingan. Neji did manage to beat Hinata, however, who passed out three seconds into the match because of all of the pressure. Sakura and Ino's eyes were going bloodshot because they were staring so hard, but they both ended up leaning in so close to each other that they bumped heads, giving them each a concussion. Before their match, though, Ino managed to beat Deidara, and Kiba beat Akamaru. Gaara beat Naruto in two seconds flat because Naruto did not understand the point of the game. When Kyuubi and Shukaku came out, Kyuubi won easily.

"Okay, we're almost done! Next letter! You're doing great guys!" Pooh Bear said encouragingly.

_Naruto- Okay, why do you like Sakura if she doesn't like you back i mean Hinata is better choice then her. did you know that the 4th hokage is your father? How mnay bowls of ramen do you eat a day? I feel so sorry about your your past it was so sad if i was animeted i would adtopt you even though your 1 year older then me. My friend Kayla said your her favorite boy charcter and says your better then Sasuke which is true.YOU ROCK!  
Sasuke-I HATE YOU! DIE DIE DIE! hits Sasuke with a giant mallet with spikes on it DON"T YOU DARE KILL ITACHI-KUN OR ELSE I"LL KEEP ON HITTING YOU GOT IT??but any ways even though i hate you i'm going on your side since poo bear is my hero is controlling your life so you have to thank me there.But do have a crush on Tenten. PLease say you do.  
Sakura-Can you get over Sasuke he doesn't like you! Go with Kiba!! Did you know you are my 3rd favorite kunoichi (which Ino is last)? YOU ROCK!!  
Kakashi-You know Tobi right i think he can be obito and i have proof  
1)Tobi wears a mask that has a hole on the right side only; you would wear two holes. But when Obito was crushed it smashed his right side and he gave you his left sharingan. And Tobi has the right Sharingan which Obito still has.  
2) His nae to: Tobitobitobitobitobitoibtobitoibt and space it : T obito bit obito bit obito bit obito bit obito hi. Obito can just change his name: Cross the first 'O' put the 'T' in front switch the last 'O' behind the 'B' leave the 'B' and leave the 'I' were its at and it spells/makes OBITO!  
And thats my proof i have more but it would confuse you.  
Ino- GET OVER SASUKE AND SHIKAMARU! SHIKAMARU SHOULD BE WITH TEMARI AND SASUKE SHOULD BE WITH TENTEN!!DIE!!  
shikamaru-Go WITH TEMARI! says a strong women and you get along with her fine!how long did i take you to master Shado passion jutsu?  
Chouji- YOU ROCK So does Shika maru .  
Hinata- Can you please go woith Naruto? you two belong with each other and almost everybody like you as a couple see how poupler it is. My friend Kayla says your are her favorite kunoichi your my 6 or 4. YOU ROCK! Have a nice day .  
Kiba- You rock! I like dogs but i hav 2 cats and i want a huskie but 1 of my cats are afrid of dogs. DOGS RULE!!  
Shino- Your bugs are SO cool! I like bugs. Can you help me get over my fear of spiders? They are all over my house . so can you?  
Tenten-YOU ROCK! You are my first favoreti kunoichi. You should be respected more you een have your own fan club woth over 900 01 400 people.Are you and Temari friends because i heard a rumor that you are .i just want to know. YOU ROCKZ!  
oh yeah, do you have a crush on Sasuke ?  
Neji- YOU ROCK!  
Lee- You ROCK TO! YOU are so funny espically when your drunk.  
Gai- tomorrow is your B-day! Hapy early B-day !  
Gaara- You are so CUTE! Here have another teddy bear so Mr.Snuggles can have another friend gives a new tedy bear to GaaraYOU ROCk! Sand castels are fun can i go over your house,please i bring lots and lots of cookies.  
Temari- You and Shiukamaru should be together. Bring some thoughts to shikamaru so he can open his miknd! You are my favorite kunoichi! Can you teach me that trick that you do to Gaara so i can use it on my little brother,please? YOU ROCK!!  
Kankuro-Did yiuy know that Sasori made your puppets; Chiyo's grandson. YOU ROCK!!  
Itachi-Glomps Itachi YOU ARE HOT! My favorite Akatsuki member. I love how you totured Sauke by using the Menleyou Sharingan it was fun watching that. You are strong,awsome,cool,perfect,amazing okay you get the piont that Sasuke IS NEVER GOING TO KILL YOU!  
Ksame-You are so AWSOME! I like that Samehada you have.Your on my top 10 favorite charcter along with Itachi. Were you and Zabuza friends? Did you think that guy who was obbseed with funnels (digging people alive) crazy and weird?  
Tobi-Glomps YOU ARE SO AWSOME! YOUR ON MY TOP 10 favorite charcters. Tobi is a good boy! Here you get a cookie because you are a good boy gives Tobi a cookie Can you be my friend?  
Deidara-Glomps Same as Itachi. YOU ROCK YOU ARE ON MY TOP 10 favorite charcters.YOU ROCK!!  
Pooh Bear- i know Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu,Sasori charcter  
Sasori-He can be liad back because hes pretty much inside Hiruko ans is strong, he is impaitant and hates to make people wait,he likes to make pupets out of people, he doesn't like his parthner Deidara since Deidara makes him late, he also thinks art is someting that lasts forever and never fades away when its born.  
Zetsu white side- He calls Tobi is a good boy, he is nicer to people then his black side is. Everytime his black side says someting bad about Tobi or says Tobi is not a good boy he coreects him and says Tobi is a good boy to him. He looks after Tobi.  
Zetsu black side- He is more meaner and disagrees that Tobi is a good boy.Well oppiste of his good/white side.  
Kakuzu- He is a money obssesed, hates his parthner Hidan, he steals people hearts to live longer, he always fights with Hidan because Hian does to many thing about Jashin.  
Hidan- He prays to Jashin before he battles and scarfice people, he also fights with his partner Kakuzu because Kakuzu is too money obssed and hates Jashin.  
I hoped that helped .  
Jiraiya- You are okay but to pervet.HII!!  
Tsunade you rock!  
P.S. Temari i think i forgot to tell you this but you are my 2nd facorite kunoichi!!NejiTen, TenSasu,NaruSaku,NaruHina,KibaSaku and SasuOC ROCK! Sorry i have bad grammer and spelling skills  
--'_

"I like Sakura because she's really nice and pretty and smart...but I like Hinata, too!" Naruto yelled, "I do know the fourth is my father, I eat about 4 bowls of ramen a day, and I am definitely better than Sasuke!! And thank you for caring about me!"

A giant mallet with spikes appeared and crushed Sasuke.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Oh my god, why didn't I think of something like that sooner?" Pooh Bear yelled as she observed Sasuke's crushed state...literally.

"Just shut up!" Sasuke warned, "And why the hell does everyone hate me? What did I ever do to any of you people? And no, I do not have a crush on Tenten! I've never even talked to her in my life!!"

"I'm one of your favorite kunoichi? Thanks! And don't worry, I am WAAAY over Sasuke...I've moved on to Itachi! And Hinata is with Kiba already, anyway, and I wouldn't want to steal him away," Sakura said.

"Seriously, why do all of you people hate me?" Ino asked.

"It's true, there is a lot of evidence that Tobi could be Obito, but we don't really know for sure...I'll be sure to let you know as soon as I find out his true identity," Kakashi said.

"I AM OVER SASUKE FOR YOUR INFORMATION!!" Ino yelled, "And Shikamaru is so MINE!! No way am I letting Temari have him!"

"And for the record, Tenten is LEE'S!! GOT IT?" Pooh Bear yelled, "Now that that is settled, Shikamaru! GO!"

"It's true that Temari is strong and we get along fine, but in Ino's defense, she is a powerful kunoichi, too, and we get along great, too...maybe even better than Temari and I get along, since Ino and I have known each other longer and everything..." Shikamaru muttered.

"YEAH! TAKE THAT, TEMARI!!" Ino yelled at a fuming Temari, "So does this mean you'll go out with me?"

"Ino, I don't feel like doing this right now..." Shikamaru said, "Temari, you, and me are going to have a long talk once we get out of this place about everything that's happened here, as troublesome as that is, okay?"

"Fine," Ino and Temari muttered, glaring at each other.

"I think all of us need to have a nice, long discussion when we get out of here," Kakashi said.

"Preferably with a psychiatrist," Shizune said. Everyone muttered their agreements.

"Come on, you guys know you enjoy being here! Now, Shikamaru, finish your question and then Chouji goes," Pooh Bear said.

"Okay. It took me a couple of years to learn the Shadow Possession jutsu...it isn't as easy as it looks," Shikamaru said.

"Thanks! We do rock, don't we?" Chouji said happily.

"I am glad I am your favorite kunoichi, Kayla...I am already going out with Kiba-kun...I wouldn't want to hurt him by going out with Naruto, too," Hinata said sweetly, "Kiba-kun?"

"THANKS! Dogs do rock!" Kiba agreed, "Shino?"

"Sure, I'll help you get over your fear of spiders," Shino said.

"I'm glad I am your favorite kunoichi!" Tenten said as she began answering her question, "My fanclub is that big? WOW! That rocks!! Temari and I are in fact friends, and no, I do not have a crush on Sasuke, but I will admit that when I first saw him I thought he was pretty cute...Neji?"

"Umm...thanks..." Neji said, "Lee?"

"THANKS!!" Lee yelled youthfully.

"Tomorrow is my birthday?" Gai yelled.

"OH MY GOD! HAPPY BIRTHDAY GAI-SENSEI!" Lee yelled.

"THANK YOU MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT!" Gai yelled as he and Lee embraced in a hug.

"Umm...your turn, Gaara," Pooh Bear said.

"Umm...thanks? And thanks for the new teddy bear...and you can come over my house ONLY if you bring cookies..." Gaara said.

"I agree, Shikamaru and I should be together. And sure, I'll teach you my trick," Temari said happily.

"Sasori did not make my puppets, Barney did!" Kankuro argued.

The reviewer suddenly appeared and glomped Itachi.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME! I hate when people do that," Itachi muttered, "But you're right. Sasuke will never kill me."

"I'm glad I'm one of your favorite characters! Zabuza and I were friends, and I did think that funeral guy was weird...He tried to bury me underwater a couple of times," Kisame said.

"TOBI WILL BE YOUR FRIEND! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY AND TOBI LIKES THE COOKIE!" Tobi yelled as he ate the cookie.

The girl appeared and this time, she glomped Deidara.

"Thanks, yeah," Deidara said with a blush.

"Thank you for letting me know their characters! I've seen more episodes of Shippuden and read more of the manga now so I know their characters, too, but I don't think I am really ready to bring them in just yet...Thanks, though!" Pooh Bear said happily, "Jiraiya?"

"Now, I wouldn't call myself a pervert exactly..." Jiraiya began.

"Oh, just shut up now before you make a huge fool of yourself," Tsunade said, "And thank you!"

"NEXT LETTER!" Kurenai yelled.

_Hi everybody! I have stuff to ask._

Sakura: Hi! Do you still like Sasuke?  
Sasuke:You look funny! Do you have a crush on Sakura?  
Tenten:Whos the hottest guy to you? (crosses fingers and hopes its Neji)  
Neji:If I didn't want you to be with Tenten so much then I would probably be a fangirl of yours.

Itachi:OMG! Your hot!Hugs him.

See you all later.

NejiTenfanforever

"HI! No, I do not still like Sasuke. I am dating Itachi," Sakura said as she hugged Itachi.

"How do I look funny? And no, I do not have a crush on Sakura," Sasuke stated simply.

"The hottest guy to me? Lee, of course! He is my boyfriend! Besides, Neji looks like a girl," Tenten said with a laugh, getting a glare from Neji.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to be with Tenten. I don't like her that way," Neji said.

NejiTenfanforever appeared and hugged Itachi.

"Why do all of these girls keep coming in and hugging me?" Itachi asked.

"Because you're hot, Itachi. If I were a girl, I would hug you, too. NEXT LETTER!" Pein yelled.

_Hey Could you ask Shino a question that would be really cool thanks. Shino._

"Umm...okay," Pooh Bear said, "Shino, what is your favorite thing in the world to do?"

"I like going outside and searching for and identifying new bugs," Shino said.

"All right then. Next letter!" Pooh Bear announced.

_Hello again pooh bear I all ready left questions but I just wanted to tell you a few things that well for some reason I do not understand I thought of putting in the first comment but didn't o.O_

Well first of; I hate LeeTen I hate it to my very core! That paring makes me sick and want to puke, I prefer NejiNaru before LeeTen and believe me that one of the most disgusting thigh I've been forced to reed (No Offence to any LeeTen fans but offence to any NejiNaru fans: Shame On YOU!) I'm huge fan on NejiTen (NEJITEN 4 EVA!!) That it so that every time I write a story I tell my friends to guess what kind of story is and they always say 'NejiTen?' … And well they always guess correctly. But I just wanted to know that despite all my hate and the sick I get as I reed LeeTen in the story, only for you in this single occasion I'll let it pass. Why? You may ask. Because the story it's going so wonderfully good I wouldn't try to arrange it, the story it's so wonderfully random and wrong, it's ok. So just for this time, they may pas. In any other time there will be no forgiveness! So beware!

Hm… what was the other thing?... OMG I totally forgot -- that happens to me for playing with the microphone and talking to my friends in messenger with the microphone. Ok let me think….

….IDK --…….. Well an other thing I wanted to say but wanted to tell you in the end but I wont since I can't of any thing else to say

Pooh bear you have inspired me to make my own ask the Naruto cast I know you would have love it, its only the second chapter and Sasuke got all ready hit with a shovel and left unconscious, kicked by Tenten so hard he flew to the wall, haves been called gay so many times I lost count (He not gay) got instant diarrhea for eating some chocolates with laxants and that just some of the things in the first two chapters, but unfortunately its in Spanish so you wont be able to read it unless you know Spanish. So thanks you show me how fun and it is to torture…. Especially Sasuke. So that…

Hm… what else should I say?... Oh Neji! I love torturing you! Just to let you know n.n oh Tenten you are awesome!

What else? What else?... Oh!  
Sakura! Way it's your hair pink? Did your mom chew and swallow so much gum your hair turned pink? Way are you a ? HA! I insulted you! I hate you by the way.

Um…. Oh! I want to give a shout out to all the Akatsuki, You Rook! Yea! Hm…. I have a weird obsession with bad guys with past. If thy have no reason to be bad they are not a well done kind of bad guy so since every one of the Akatsuki haves a past or awesome personality, you guys rock! If the show wasn't called Naruto I would vote for you guys to rule the world. Oh and Kohan! You are my favorite Akatsuki member not only C' you are the only woman but because you are the only woman with blue hair! Blue hair rock! Except on men, no offence Sharky.

Hm… what else?... ah man this its getting kind of long…. Oh well. Hm… what else?  
Oh. I hate the Hyuga main family with the exception of Hinata of curse. ….Hm… well since I can't think of any thing to say or ask, I'm gonna take a name in random from a pile and that unfortunate person will have to answer some pointless questions… so lets see…. The unfortunate person is…. Lee! Aww poor Lee…. Well not really… I've never felt sorry for Lee. Oh well. Not my problem. That was fate! XD I sound like Neji XD

So Lee…  
What's your favorite color?  
Computer or radio?  
Black or white?  
Day or night?  
Good or bad?  
Ying or Yang?  
Sea or land?  
Boy or girl?  
Teenage or kid?  
Sasuke or Itashi?  
Mom or dad?  
Brother or sister?  
Dog or cat?  
Carriage or car?  
Boat or plane?  
Lu or La?  
Punch or Kick?  
CD or MP3 player?  
Plate or bowl?  
American football or football?  
Collage or university?  
English or Spanish?  
Japanese or English?  
Spanish or Japanese?  
A or B?  
Right or Wrong?  
Random or precise?  
Cold or hot?  
Fish or meat?  
Yes or no?  
… Well I'm all out of ideas so se ya later.  
UP GRADE SOON! I DEMAND!  
Well Sayonara

With All My Evil Love  
Kamiry

"All right, well everyone is entitled to their own opinions, so if you don't like LeeTen, I can't force you to like it. I'm glad you aren't letting the small amount of LeeTen goodness in this story ruin your overall enjoyment of it. I mean cause really, there is maybe like, 3 sentences of LeeTen in every chapter? I mean, there isn't really time for more than that. And I didn't design this story to be LeeTen specific, anyway, which is also why it doesn't appear too often. If you won't forgive LeeTen at any other time than in this story, then I suggest you don't read my other Naruto fics, because about half of them are LeeTen centric," Pooh Bear said sweetly, "I'm glad I was able to inspire you to make an 'Ask Naruto' fic! Aren't they fun to write?! It sounds really good, I really wish I knew Spanish so I could read it! Now, your turn, Sakura!"

"My mom has pink hair so I guess I just inherited it from her. And I don't understand your insult..." Sakura said, confused.

"THANKS!! AKATSUKI DOES ROCK!!" Tobi yelled.

"Lee, your turn," Pooh Bear said.

"Okay, let's see, green, computer, white, day, good, ying, land, boy, teenage, Sasuke, dad, sister, dog, car, boat, lu, kick, CD player, plate, American football, college, English, Japanese, Japanese, A, right, random, hot, meat, and yes," Lee said.

"Update soon, yeah right," Sasuke muttered.

"NEXT LETTER!" Pooh Bear yelled, ignoring Sasuke.

_Rock Lee: Did you steal the green spandex I was going to use to make a cosplay outfit for my friend? Why are you so youthful?_

Sasuke: How do you feel knowing that you've killed Itachi? Are you going to return to the village now?

Sakura: How do you feel knowing that Sasuke KILLED the reason he left?

Naruto: Hinata likes you, a lot. When will you get the wake up call and realize that.

Kiba: Will you go out with my friend? She loves you.

Gaara: Do you like guyliner? I get the feeling you're that kind of person.

Orochimaru: How does it feel being dead?

"I do not remember stealing any green spandex, but if I did, I am sorry. Being youthful is an excellent way to live life to the fullest," Lee said happily.

"Umm...Sasuke hasn't killed Itachi...Itachi is standing right next to me," Kisame said as he pointed to a living, breathing, Itachi.

"For the record, once again, almost all of these characters are modeled off of Part 1 of Naruto!!" Pooh Bear reminded everyone.

"Sasuke didn't kill anything!!" Sakura yelled.

"I killed an an once," Sasuke said.

"NO ONE CARES!!" Naruto yelled, "And Hinata is already dating someone!"

"Sorry, I won't go out with your friend. I am already dating Hinata," Kiba said.

"I don't wear make up, including guyliner," Gaara said.

"Orochimaru is not here right now, but if he were, he would tell you he is not dead," Pooh Bear said, "NEXT LETTER! OH MY GOD! THIS IS THE LAST ONE!!"

_This story is HILARIOUS! UPDATE ALREADY!! Ok here are the questions/commets/dares:_

Kiba: OMG, YOUR THE HOTTEST GUY I'VE EVER SEEN, YOUR SO FREAKIN HOTT, -comes in and kisses Kiba- sorry 'bout the inner fangirl, Anyway, I dare you to french-kiss Hinata for the entire chapter and can only stop to answer questions and I also dare you to take off your jacket and shirt for 2 chapters!!

Hinata: Have you ever had perverted dreams about Kiba? If so, tell how many. And I dare you to NOT faint when Kiba kisses you and kiss back!! GO KIBAHINA!!

Naruto: Are you a pervert? And heres 100 ramen bowls, enjoy!!

Sakura: Have you ever dreamed about Naruto? If so, you MUST describe it!

Sasuke: I dare you to jump off a cliff!

Shino: The very first time you saw a bug, were you disgusted? Here's a new pair of sunglasses.

Shikamaru: If Ino was quieter, would you like her? Was your first two words "How Troublesome?"

Choji:Don't worry Choji, your not fat, your just..big-boned. Here's 5 bags of chips and BBQ and a pack of soda.

Ino: I dare you to not talk for this entire chapter unless you need to answer a question. Why do you like Shikamaru?

Neji: If you could pick any guy to date, who would you date? You MUST answer. I dare you to try to steal Garra's plushy!

Tenten: Have you EVER liked Neji?

Lee: I dare you to stay 10 ft. away from Gai! And hug Tenten for 2 chapters. Good Luck!

Garra: Did you EVER wear make-up? If not, I dare you to put on blush, eyeliner, and bright red lipstick!

Kankuro: What does 200x500x600x4x7x9x56x574x4+2x3 equal. You can't ask for help or a caculater. If you pass out while trying to answer it, you have to kiss Neji. Also, if you can't figure it out in less then 5 minutes, you gotta kiss Shino!

Temari: Do you have a tatoo? If you do, you gotta tell us where. And if you don't, you gotta get one and Ino has to decide which one you get!

Tobi: YOUR A GOOD BOY! -gives him choclate cake-

Deidara: I dare you to get a boy-ish haircut and Tobi has to do it!

Itachi: I dare you to give Naruto a piggy-back ride for 1 entire hour!

Kisame: I dare you to sing The Bad Touch with Deidara!

Tsunade: Punch Jiraiya 100 times for no reason!

Jiraiya: Here's 100 playboy magazines, once you can do your 'research' again, it will all disappear

Kurenai: Did you always like Asuma? Have you ever liked someone else? If so, who? And I dare you to kiss Asuma!

Asuma: I dare you to kiss Kurenai everytime Shikamaru falls asleep.

Kakashi: How long have you've been reading Icha Icha Paridise? I dare you too take off your mask!

Hana: I dare you to kiss Shino for at least 2 min. (Look away Kiba, Look away)

Anko: Do you like anyone, if so who? I dare you to kiss the person you like, if you don't like anyone, Pooh Bear has to choose for you!

Pooh Bear: I shall give you a big screen T.V, whatever size you want, all the junk food you want and a recliner with cup holders! Now, update!!

"I'm glad you like the story! I'm trying to update as fast as I can!" Pooh Bear yelled happily as she did her 'last letter of the chapter dance' with Naruto.

A girl appears and kisses Kiba.

"Umm...thanks!" Kiba said as he went to complete both of his dares.

"I have never had a perverted dream about Kiba-kun..." Hinata said, blushing at the very thought.

"No, I am not a pervert, and thank you for the ramen!" Naruto yelled as he began eating.

"I had a dream once that Naruto ran off of a cliff and I had to skydive to save him..." Sakura said, "It was really random. Then another time I dreamt he was an oyster..."

"Okay...OVER THE CLIFF YOU GO, SASUKE!!" Pooh Bear yelled as she transported Sasuke to a cliff and showed the live video of him falling on the tv in the room.

"I have never been disgusted by bugs, and thanks for the sunglasses," Shino said as he put the glasses on.

"If Ino was quieter, she wouldn't be Ino, so no. And my first word was 'pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis'," Shikamaru said.

"Thank you!!" Chouji yelled as he began eating the chips.

"Not talk for the entire chapter? NO PROBLEM! I like Shikamaru because he is really nice and he is a great friend, he has a great personality, and he has always been there for me when I needed him," Ino said.

"Ugh, if I had to choose a guy to date, I guess it would be...ugh, Lee..." Neji mumbled.

"MY RIVAL NEJI! I WOULD CHOOSE YOU, TOO!" Lee said as he hugged Neji. As soon as the hugging was done, Neji stole Gaara's teddy bear, only to be crushed by a wall of sand.

"I honestly can't remember ever liking Neji in any way other than a friendly way..." Tenten said.

"Hug Tenten and stay 10 feet away from Gai? Okay..." Lee said as he hugged Tenten and stepped away from Gai.

"LEE! WE CAN STILL SHOUT TO EACH OTHER MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT!" Gai yelled in Kakashi's ear.

"Actually, Gai, I think Neji said this would be a good moment for the two of you to bond..." Kakashi said. With that, Gai tackled Neji in a hug. Neji glared at Kakashi, who replied, "Neji, sacrifices must be made in order for me to not go deaf by your sensei's screaming."

"Temari forced me to wear eyeliner, lipstick, and eyeshadow once when I was three..." Gaara said.

"It's true, I have a picture of it at home," Temari said happily.

"The answer to that would be 5832207360000006," Kankuro concluded. Temari grabbed a calculator and did the math and yelled, "OH MY GOD! HE'S RIGHT! How did you know that, Kankuro?"

"There are only two things I am sure of in life. One is that 600x4x7x9x56x574x4+2x3 equals 5832207360000006, the other is that grills can turn into airplanes and fly through trees," Kankuro said.

"Umm...Kankuro...grills can't turn into airplanes and fly through trees..." Temari reminded her brother.

"Oh...right...well, then, there is only one thing I am sure of in life," Kankuro concluded.

"...Wow," Temari and Gaara said at the same time.

"Oh, it's my turn...yes, I do have a tattoo on my left shoulder. It's the symbol of the Sand Village. All Kazekage's and relatives of Kazekage's have to get a tattoo of it," Temari said as she showed off her tattoo.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi yelled as he ate the chocolate cake, "YAY! TOBI GETS TO GIVE A HAIRCUT!" With that, Tobi ran at Deidara, who was crying at this point, cut for about a half hour, and then announced he was finished. Deidara looked in the mirror and saw...

"IT LOOS EXACTLY THE SAME, YEAH!!" Deidara yelled.

"No, I cut exactly one strand of hair off of your ponytail," Tobi said as he held up the single strand. Deidara contemplated yelling at Tobi, but decided against it when he realized he wouldn't have to get a haircut after all.

"YAY! PIGGY BACK RIDE!" Naruto yelled as he jumped on Itachi's back, kicking Itachi to make him run around the room.

"NARUTO! Don't hurt Itachi!" Sakura warned.

"Kisame, Deidara, your turn!" Pooh Bear said as she sat on the couch with Ino, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, and Temari to watch them sing.

"_Sweat, baby, sweat, baby, sex is a Texas drought. Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about, so put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you feel nuts, yes I'm siskel, yes I'm ebert, and you're getting two thumbs up. You've had enough of two hand touch, you want it rough, you're out of bounds, I want you smothered, want you covered, like my wafflehouse hashbrowns. Come __quicker than fedex, never reach an apex, like coca-cola stock you are inclined to make me rise an hour early just like daylight savings time_," Kisame sang.

"_DO IT NOW!"_ Deidara yelled.

"_You and me, baby, ain't nothin' but mammals, so let's do it like the do it on the discovery channel_," Kisame and Deidara sang.

"_Do it again, now_," Deidara sang.

"_You and me, baby, ain't nothin' but mammals, so let's do it like the do it on the discovery channel_," Kisame and Deidara sang.

"All right, all right, TSUNADE! YOUR TURN!" Pooh Bear finally yelled.

"I already did my dare while they were singing," Tsunade said as Jiraiya groaned behind her, collapsed on the floor.

"Thanks for the playboy magazines!" Jiraiya managed to say.

"Well, I used to like Kakashi, but only for like, a month," Kurenai said before she kissed Asuma.

"Kiss Kurenai everytime Shikamaru falls asleep? Not a problem," Asuma said.

"I've been reading Icha Icha Paradise for about 10 years now...And sure, I'll take off my mask," Kakashi said as he took off his mask to reveal another mask of lighter color.

"Once again, you should have seen that coming," Sakura said.

"Kiss Shino? Umm...okay..." Hana said, a bit unsure, as she kissed Shino. Kiba covered his eyes so he wouldn't be tempted to kill Shino for kissing his sister.

"I don't like anyone," Anko declared.

"Kiss Gai," Pooh Bear decided.

"Wha-"

"KISS HIM NOW!" Pooh Bear said as she pushed Anko in Gai's general direction. Anko glared at Pooh Bear and did as she was told, fearing Pooh Bear's wrath.

"THANK YOU FOR THE MEGA-GIANT-SUPER-GINORMOUS TV AND RECLINER!!" Pooh Bear yelled excitedly.

"THAT'S ALL OF THE REVIEWS!" Naruto yelled happily. Everyone cheered (except for Ino, who can't talk at the moment...)

"Well then, until next time everyone!" Pooh Bear yelled happily, " And next time, can someone give me a good DVD to watch? There's nothing in this room I feel like watching!" Pooh Bear complained.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? THERE ARE LIKE, HUNDREDS OF DVDS!" Sasuke yelled.

"Yeah, but I can't find one I feel like watching!" Pooh bear yelled. And so, the bickering between Sasuke and Pooh Bear continued, until Sakura said something extremely random.

"Pooh Bear, do you realize that there are now 16 chapters in this fic, and not a single one of them has a plot line?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah...and your point is?" Pooh Bear asked.

"Well, don't fics and all stories traditionally have a plotline?" Sakura asked.

"Traditionally, yes, but we are nonconformists, and therefore we do not have a plotline," Pooh Bear concluded.

"YEAH! FIGHT THE POWER!" Kiba yelled.

"STICK IT TO THE MAN!" Naruto yelled as he tackled 'the man', a.k.a. Tsunade. And so, a giant war against 'the man' began, thanks to Sakura.

"See ya next chapter everyone!" Pooh Bear yelled.

"Next time, don't wait 10 months to update!" Sasuke roared.

"SHUT UP!" Pooh Bear yelled.


End file.
